Apparences
by melzart
Summary: EN RÉVISION
1. Soir de première

**Apparences**

**Chapitre 1**

Soir de première

_**1.**

La soirée s'annonçait pénible, longue et ennuyante. Ce genre de soirées où on risque de tomber sur plus de nuls que d'êtres moindrement intelligents. Et malheureusement pour Séto Kaiba, une soirée qu'on ne peut refuser quand on est le grand patron d'une multinationale aussi importante que la Kaiba Corp. Il faut savoir faire acte de présence.

D'abord, il avait assisté à une réunion entre dirigeants de compagnies dans une salle privée de ce grand hôtel 5 étoiles, à l'abri des regards curieux. Puis, comme s'ils avaient tous de nouveaux contrats à célébrer, les festivités s'étaient déployées dans l'immense salle de réception, chacun y levant un verre – plusieurs – et tentant de corrompre ou de courtiser les femmes et les services des autres.

Kaiba ne regretta pas d'être aussi avisé en matière de femmes et d'argent. De cette façon, il n'aurait pas à s'en inquiéter à tout moment. Et puis, s'il lui arrivait de désirer un peu de compagnie féminine, rarement cependant – et contrairement à la majorité du plus commun des hommes – il s'en gardait loin, croyant que ce n'était là qu'une perte de temps et un investissement purement et totalement inutile.

Il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin : la gloire, la fortune, la célébrité, le charme et surtout son petit frère qu'il adorait tant. Petit frère qui devenait aussi grand que lui, à son grand regret.

Alors, qu'aurait-il donc pu désirer de plus ?

Kaiba était un jeune homme de 23 ans, entièrement satisfait.

Il s'y était donc rendu par pure obligation, détestant tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ce qui ressemblait à une fête. Il s'était même promis d'en revenir le plus tôt possible.

Et puis tous ces faux-semblants lui faisaient horreur; chacun y allant de son baratin pour adoucir et endormir la confiance de l'autre alors que la seconde d'après, il brandissait un poignard bien au-dessous de sa gorge. De véritables serpents, continuellement entortillés autour de quelqu'un.

Kaiba savait qu'étant l'homme le plus riche et le plus puissant du Japon, il était celui qu'il fallait abattre. Aussi, il demeurait constamment sur ses gardes, ce qui lui évitait de très désagréables surprises.

Il y avait moins de 20 minutes qu'ils étaient dans la salle que déjà M. Kinomoto se traînait sous les tables – sous les robes plutôt – à moitié échaudé par les verres qu'il engloutissait à un rythme effarant.

_« Quel minable… »_

Bien qu'il était le plus grand distributeur de ses jeux virtuels, Kaiba n'aurait eu aucun remords à le sortir lui-même de la salle s'il n'avait pensé à l'odeur pestiférée que cet abruti devait dégager. Et puis, bien entendu, ce n'était pas à lui à y voir personnellement.

- « C'est un honneur et un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, M. Kaiba » dit Shikuru, l'un des présidents les plus influents dans le domaine des puces électroniques.

_« C'est ça…un honneur et un plaisir… »_ pensa Kaiba , irrité par ces paroles dénuées de sincérité. _« Le blabla habituel…pauvre nul. »_

Kaiba en était encore à donner ses directives lorsqu'une voix, suave, très agréable, s'éleva dans la pièce. Bien qu'il ressentit une légère curiosité, bien naturelle, à essayer de percevoir d'où elle provenait, il s'en retint, ne désirant lui porter aucune véritable attention.

Il avait compris qu'un petit concert improvisé avait commencé pour distraire les invités.

D'abord, les voix dans la salle avaient baissé leur volume puis quelques murmures s'étaient égarés. Puis, plus rien, plus un bruit, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils paraissaient tous accrochés aux lèvres de l'artiste qui chantait tranquillement, complètement hypnotisés.

Devant ce silence étonnant, dont Kaiba ne s'aperçut que quelques instants plus tard, il avait malgré lui laissé son regard glisser vers l'objet de leur fascination. Même Shikuru lui avait tourné le dos si vivement que Kaiba n'avait eu d'autres choix que de relever les yeux vers la scène, stupéfait de ce vif manque de respect à son endroit. Mais à la toute dernière seconde, et bien qu'il eut ouvert toute grande la bouche, il se retint de hurler son mécontentement.

Des fourmis. Des centaines de fourmis semblèrent lui parcourir le corps une fraction de seconde et l'obligèrent à s'inspecter d'un rapide coup d'œil discret. Il n'y avait rien. Son sens pratique le ramena bien vite à la raison; de la statique à l'intérieur de ses vêtements. Il ne s'en était tout simplement pas aperçu avant, trop affairé à surveiller ses arrières en cette soirée manifeste.

Ou encore, quelqu'un avait peut-être ouvert une porte, ou peut-être plusieurs s'il se fiait aux picotements étendus sur son épiderme. Cet autre coup d'œil aux alentours l'amena à se rendre compte de la présence d'une femme qui, tapie dans un coin d'ombre un peu plus loin, le guettait depuis un petit moment déjà.

Elle avait profité de son manque de vigilance pour se glisser non loin de sa personne.

Elle était grande, blonde, extrêmement coquette, vêtue d'une robe rouge vif qui laissait apercevoir le trois-quart de sa poitrine très galbée. Fausse certainement.

Et de tous les hommes de la soirée, Kaiba s'avéra être sans doute le plus intéressant d'entre tous, sinon le plus séduisant. Il se savait plaire à la gent féminine bien qu'il n'y voyait toujours aucun intérêt.

- Bonsoir, M. Kaiba…

Elle laissait traîner ses mots d'une manière langoureuse laissant présager la possibilité un moment intéressant.

Pris de dédain, il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre mais ne manqua pas de poser un regard hautain sur sa plantureuse personne.

_« La catin de Shikuru…»_

Bien sûr, il le savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Il en était convaincu : cette femme devait avoir passé la moitié des hommes du Japon dans son lit. C'était un secret de polichinelle et voir son allure lui en confirma la rumeur.

- « La soirée est très réussie, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kaiba l'ignora et s'intéressa plutôt à ce mystérieux silence qui régnait toujours dans la salle.

Curieux. Vraiment curieux.

Plus personne ne le regardait lui. Comme s'il n'existait plus. Comme s'il avait disparu.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle impression. L'étrange sensation de ne subir aucune contrainte de la part d'un public dévoué à ses moindres caprices, à ses moindres réactions. Pas qu'il eut envie de s'en plaindre. Au contraire. Mais cela sortait clairement de l'ordinaire.

Une fois de plus, son regard dévia vers la foule puis vers la scène.

_« Qu'est-ce que…__ »_

Mme Shikuru se froissa de cette attitude indifférente.

- Ah! cette…petite…pimbèche… siffla-t-elle entre les dents, assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre de Kaiba.

L'artiste n'était pas d'une beauté esthétique conventionnelle; pas de maquillage prononcé – il aurait même juré qu'elle n'en portait pas tant il était léger. De jolis cheveux brun foncé retombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à la moitié de son dos et un regard noir d'ébène surplombait l'assistance. Elle était vêtue d'une robe sombre très simple et légèrement moulante. Rien d'exagéré dans ce tableau. Ni rien de provocant. Mais tout dans sa personne, et Kaiba fut intimement persuadé que cela faisait partie de son charme, reflétait la simplicité et la beauté même.

Son visage et ses traits ne laissaient personne indifférent. Et malgré le commun de cet aimable visage, et bien qu'elle passerait totalement inaperçue dans une foule, tout le monde s'en souviendrait fidèlement dans dix ans, y compris lui-même.

Et puis cette voix… si douce…si sensuelle, qu'il aurait normalement détestée entendre sous prétexte qu'elle tombait trop dans le guimauve, fascinait son ouïe exercée aux pleurs, aux cris et aux longues litanies.

Il n'en fallut que de très peu pour que lui, le grand Séto Kaiba, ne sente fondre son cœur à son tour si son extraordinaire contrôle de lui-même et cette logique froide ne s'étaient pas dépêchés de le secourir au dernier instant pour le ramener sur la ligne droite.

Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans cette créature qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir ailleurs, quelque chose d'assez spécial pour que le grand Séto Kaiba daigne bien lui accorder une seconde aussi longue.

Il avait, évidemment, clairement entendu le soupçon d'agression dans la voix de Mme Shikuru mais il l'ignora délibérément, bien qu'une part de lui se révoltait à l'entendre insulter cette jeune femme. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour se défendre? Il se montra donc clément et ferma les yeux sur cette vilenie gratuite.

Cependant, elle n'en resta pas là, déterminée à chasser l'image de cette misérable créature chantante dans le regard du beau Kaiba. Perspicace, elle voulut le décourager de poursuivre son enquête visuelle.

- …Il paraît… commença-t-elle sur un ton légèrement méprisant.

« _Il paraît? _» se moqua silencieusement Kaiba qui l'écouta poursuivre.

- Enfin… reprit-elle. On dit que c'est une … croqueuse d'hommes… !

Kaiba fut saisi d'un sursaut de colère mais qu'il dissimula adroitement.

C'était plus fort que lui; il devait et allait la remettre à sa place. Pas parce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de salir une femme si exquise qu'elle-même ne pourrait jamais rêver d'être en mille ans. Mais parce qu'elle osait dépeindre ses propres défauts sur les autres sans assumer les siens. Et cela irrita Kaiba au plus haut point. D'autant que cette traînée n'aurait jamais la classe de cette simple artiste, malgré les millions de son mari.

De toute sa grandeur, il plongea directement dans son regard, tranchant de dérision :

- Tiens donc!

Son sourcil gauche s'était relevé, dénotant ainsi l'agacement majeur dont il était la proie.

Visiblement, elle ne sembla pas saisir l'allusion. Du moins, n'y prêta-t-elle pas attention.

« _Pfff!_ _Complètement stupide…_ » pensa Kaiba.

Il y a vraiment trop de monde ici, dit-elle encore. On pourrait peut-être…

_« Beurkkk »_

Il fut saisi d'horreur. Ça en était trop.

Cette fois, il répugna à la seule pensée de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Même pas la peine d'y penser! dit-il sèchement en tournant les talons, et en la laissant stupidement plantée au milieu de la salle pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin dans un coin retiré.

_« Quelle garce! »_

À nouveau, son regard dévia vers la scène.

_« Mais elle…par contre… elle…»_

Kaiba ne put empêcher un mince sourire de glisser sur ses lèvres, pris d'un désir soudain et très violent, bien que ce genre de désir ne s'emparait jamais de sa personne, la tête ayant toujours plein contrôle sur le reste du corps.

Bien sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé d'assouvir ses instincts primitifs. Il s'y était prêté à quelques reprises, de quoi tenter l'expérience et essayer de comprendre à quoi le plus commun des mortels pouvait bien y faire et y ressentir en plaisir superficiel. Mais jamais aucun intérêt n'avait su franchir la ligne du cœur.

L'amour n'était qu'un mot banni de son dictionnaire. Totalement inexistant dans ses plans de carrière. Un mot stupide. Et complètement absurde.

Il s'étonna lui-même, désemparé de ne pas garder le plein contrôle de ses émotions devant cette simple femme, aussi ravissante fut-elle. Mais son esprit se perdit d'abord dans la curiosité qu'entraînait cet écart de conduite dans son comportement fort inhabituel de sa part.

D'ailleurs, il ne saisissait pas très bien d'où provenait un tel engouement collectif pour sa personne.

Bien sûr, elle chantait sublimement.

Bien sûr, elle était magnifiquement belle; personne, pas même lui n'aurait pu le nier effrontément.

Pourtant, presque dédaigneux, il se força à balayer son souvenir.

Cela n'avait, après tout, absolument aucune raison d'être.

À nouveau, son attention fut retenue par M. Kinomoto, quelques instants plus tard.

Il poursuivait de ses avances cette même artiste qui venait tout juste de sortir de scène.

J'aimerais beaucoup vous connaître mieux ma chère…vous êtes si séduisante… lui disait-il sans retenue.

Elle ne rougit même pas de son commentaire, visiblement indifférente et tout occupée à essayer de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Mais elle garda une politesse courtoise malgré l'impatience qui paraissait vouloir gagner ses joues.

- M. Kinomoto, je vous remercie une fois de plus mais ma réponse est et sera toujours non, lui répondit-elle.

_« Pour une croqueuse d'hommes… elle n'est pas très douée_ » pensa Kaiba, légèrement amusé de la scène. Oser repousser le deuxième homme le plus riche du Japon n'était pas une mince affaire. Et elle, elle se le permettait. Oubliait-elle tous les avantages qu'elle connaîtrait à le fréquenter ?

À nouveau, un étrange sentiment s'empara pourtant de Kaiba qui s'était levé de table machinalement, fixant toujours son beau regard bleu dans leur direction. Il avait beau s'en amuser au départ mais maintenant l'insistance de Kinomoto l'irritait.

Devenu presque frénétique, ce denier avait saisi le poignet de la chanteuse dont le visage demeurait inflexible. Seul Kaiba s'aperçut d'une nuance bien particulière sur le visage de la jeune femme. Une teinte d'un beau rouge sombre se pointait sur ses joues.

Et il aurait juré que ce n'était pas de la gêne mais plutôt de la colère retenue.

- M. Kinomoto. Je vous prie de me lâcher. C'est assez, l'avertit-elle.

Curieusement, Kaiba lutta pour ne pas intervenir, devenu presque furieux. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui le poussait à désirer autant intervenir et la protéger. Peut-être comprenait-il qu'il serait probablement le seul être dans l'assistance à pouvoir se permettre de replacer cet homme trop fringant?

Non.

Une forme de jalousie? À la seule pensée qu'un type pareil pourrait poser ses mains sur cette silhouette plus qu'agréable…

_Non. _

Il demeurait figé sur place, ne comprenant toujours pas tout ce qui traversait exactement son esprit. Mais le geste de Kinomoto l'ennuyait au plus haut degré.

- Sinon quoi? se moqua Kinomoto qui la mettait au défi de se défaire de lui.

_« Quoi? »_

Autour d'elle s'était édifié un mur si imprenable que même Kaiba ressentit chez elle un étrange sentiment de force et de puissance.

- Sinon…je vais vous faire avaler votre verre… lui siffla-t-elle entre les dents dans un dernier avertissement, avec plus qu'un simple semblant de menace.

La foudre s'était retranchée derrière son magnifique regard noir et il promettait d'en sortir à tout moment.

Kinomoto sursauta vivement, lâchant son emprise bien incertain qu'elle plaisantait ou non.

Même un long frisson glacé traversa la colonne vertébrale de Kaiba.

_« Des nerfs d'acier…intéressant. »_

Plus que jamais, il se demanda s'il allait intervenir. Mais à nouveau, ses pas restèrent cloués au sol.

Enfin, un peu de paix revint le hanter lorsqu'il la vit quitter la salle, seule, laissant Kinomoto stupéfait derrière.

Un long moment s'écoula encore avant que Kaiba ne se décide à quitter à son tour.

- « Oui, monsieur? » demanda un homme qui s'était penché vers lui à son geste.

- « Faites venir la limousine…derrière »

_**2.**

Kaiba préférait, par là, éviter tout journaliste potentiel à la sortie de l'hôtel. Et il se laissa conduire là où le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière.

Il allait monter dans la voiture lorsque six hommes, surgis de nulle part, se précipitèrent sur ses deux gardes du corps, sous ses propres yeux, et n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre tant l'assaut fut rapide.

L'un d'eux força Kaiba à s'immobiliser sous la menace d'un revolver pendant que les autres achevaient d'assommer ses gardes et le chauffeur, le laissant complètement isolé.

Un grognement de colère remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_**3.**

Comme à chaque soir, elle emprunta la porte de derrière, celle qui débouchait directement sur la ruelle, mais arrêta ses pas devant une curieuse scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Un grand homme, vêtu d'un grand manteau bleu nuit, était encerclé par des agresseurs. Il semblait chercher une issue, mais prêt à livrer le combat. Malgré l'agitation visible de la part des assaillants qui se plaçaient autour de lui, il restait d'un calme absolu.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur elle, l'un d'entre eux s'était aperçu de sa présence sur les lieux.

- Hé! Ma jolie! Passe ton chemin! lui dit-il avec une certaine menace dans la voix.

Mais elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, regardant le spectacle.

Pris au piège, Kaiba sauta sur l'un d'eux, parvenant à l'affaisser d'un coup de poing, suivi d'un deuxième, qui se releva avec rage. Kaiba esquivait rapidement les coups bien qu'ils commençaient à affluer de toutes parts. Il se débrouillait fort bien, aussi agile qu'un chat.

- Hé! T'es sourde? cria un autre homme à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Je t'ai dit de t'en aller! Alors dégage!

Elle ne broncha toujours pas; pire, elle ne le regarda même pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais adressé à elle ou qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Toute son attention semblait concentrée exclusivement sur le combat qui faisait rage. Ou plutôt sur le combattant du milieu.

Fascinée, elle paraissait attendre. Comme si elle désirait voir comment ça tournerait, persuadée qu'il s'en sortirait même sans aide. Il était si séduisant. Irrésistible en fait. Et bien que ce ne fût pas le moment d'y penser, elle ne put se défaire de cette aura presque surnaturelle. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui de fort et si puissant qu'elle n'en détachât le regard qu'avec beaucoup de peine.

_« Cœur de Lion » _

Un sourire charmé s'était glissé sur ses lèvres_._

Attention les mecs! Il nous le faut vivant… mais ne vous gênez pas pour l'embellir un peu… dit encore un autre en riant comme un mufle.

La lutte faisait rage. Un autre agresseur arriva et se mêla de la partie devant Kaiba qui, bien qu'en désavantage apparent, menait la bataille. Aucun n'arrivait à l'étendre au sol.

_« Grr… Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour aller chercher de l'aide? »_ se demandait-il en apercevant à peine du coin de l'œil l'ombre de la silhouette de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Mais il continua à se débattre et en envoyer au tapis, même s'ils s'obstinaient à se relever presque aussitôt.

C'est alors que l'un des assaillants, fort ennuyé par la présence de cette indésirable, décida cette fois de délaisser Kaiba pour s'en prendre à elle.

Ce dernier pressentit le geste de la brute et sursauta légèrement à cette pensée, mais il n'était pas en posture de courir la défendre, se retrouvant lui-même déjà trop engagé dans sa propre survie.

D'un pas décidé, le truand se précipita, élevant le bras pour le porter sur elle.

- Je t'ai dit… hurla-t-il.

Mais sa voix s'était éteinte au moment même où son corps embrassait le sol.

Deux de ses coéquipiers, dérangés par cette chute, se retournèrent.

Elle donnait pourtant l'impression, très sage, de n'avoir pas levé le petit doigt, le regard toujours fixe sur le combat de Kaiba. Mais ils étaient convaincus qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Et la fureur leur monta aux tempes, déjà frustrés d'avoir autant de mal à se saisir de Kaiba seul.

Seulement, cette fois, elle ne leur donna pas l'occasion de poser la question et s'engagea volontairement au-devant d'eux avec un calme déconcertant et la grâce d'une ballerine qui poserait chaque pas sur le sol comme si elle marchait parmi des fleurs dans un champ sans désirer en écraser une seule.

Kaiba ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se jouait dans son dos mais fut content d'être allégé de quelques adversaires.

- Ah! Tu veux jouer les durs ma beauté? Et bien, on va jouer….et s'il me reste du temps… je te ferai ta fête…

Kaiba entendit clairement l'allusion bien qu'elle fut loin de lui plaire.

_« Quoi? Grrrr…Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle en plus… »_

Ils étaient maintenant coincés tous les deux.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée, il devait d'abord se défaire de ses propres adversaires, ce qui n'était pas la plus mince des tâches.

À tout moment, il s'attendait maintenant à entendre un cri d'effroi. Mais ce cri ne vint pas.

La jeune femme fixait le type du regard, totalement insensible à sa remarque, s'arrêtant tout près de Kaiba qui ne la voyait toujours pas, affairé à cogner ce qui se trouvait devant lui ou ce qui tentait de le toucher.

L'homme vint pour s'en emparer mais elle esquiva avec rapidité, se retournant vivement pour le frapper coup sur coup à l'estomac puis à la tempe. Il s'écroula par terre à son tour.

L'autre, rendu furieux par cet affront, se précipita.

Kaiba aperçut enfin, d'un rapide coup d'œil, la silhouette de l'intruse terminer de mettre le deuxième K. O.

Cela expliquait pourquoi aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Pourquoi aussi elle n'était pas allée chercher du secours comme il l'avait espéré au début. Et il en fut davantage soulagé qu'étonné.

L'ombre se déplaçait avec autant d'agilité que de rapidité, bloquant et rendant les coups avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée dans un si petit corps. Et sa force n'avait d'égale que sa précision.

À son tour, il cogna durement son adversaire qui échoua aux pieds de la jeune femme dans une longue roulade; il s'en inquiéta d'ailleurs, une fraction de seconde. Mais se vit aussitôt rassuré lorsqu'il l'aperçut sauter dans les airs avec grâce, évitant l'impact de ses pieds contre ce corps et conserver ainsi son équilibre comme si elle venait d'éviter un trou dans une chaussée.

« _Redoutable… »_

Mais comme si elle avait su d'instinct qu'il allait essayer de lui saisir la cheville, elle pivota sur elle-même, lui claquant son autre pied brutalement au visage faisant cogner sa tête sur le sol.

Ne restaient plus maintenant que deux agresseurs affairés à tenter de s'emparer de Kaiba; deux adversaires qui ralentirent soudain leur élan, s'apercevant qu'ils étaient les derniers de la troupe à être encore actifs.

La jeune femme, toujours aussi paisible, les regardait maintenant avec amusement et curiosité.

Puis, encore, elle se décida à avancer tranquillement vers eux.

Seul le regard qu'elle leur adressa leur permit de comprendre qu'elle n'avait absolument rien d'inoffensif.

Dans une dernière tentative, l'un d'eux délaissa Kaiba pour la menacer de son poing qu'elle esquiva à plusieurs reprises, sans le moindre effort, épargnant son énergie à sans frapper à tort et à travers. Elle connaissait les points stratégiques du corps humain, l'efficacité qu'elle démontra en ne frappant qu'une seule fois le prouva une nouvelle fois.

Sitôt fait, elle se retourna pour partir sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière elle alors que Kaiba terminait de se défaire de son dernier agresseur.

Rapidement, il fit le tour de la scène du regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus personne lorsqu'il vit l'un des hommes se précipiter derrière elle.

Il s'inquiéta qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le voir et ouvrit même la bouche pour l'en avertir.

_« Derrière toi! »_

Mais comme si elle avait su, ou qu'elle avait deviné, son bras s'éleva rapidement dans les airs cognant son coude dans le ventre de l'homme qui arrivait sur elle en trombe, puis son poing se heurta à son visage, à deux reprises.

Il ne se releva pas.

Toujours, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle continuait de hâter son départ de la scène.

Le visage de Kaiba s'était crispé dans un sourire épaté et à la fois admiratif. Qu'il s'assura qu'elle ne verrait pas.

- Attendez! ordonna-t-il dans sa direction.

Elle sembla hésiter à se retourner mais elle s'était immédiatement immobilisée à sa demande.

Puis enfin, elle se retourna. Et ce fut le choc.

De jolies petites tresses lui coiffaient la tête. On aurait dit une petite poupée chinoise de porcelaine aussi jolie et d'apparence aussi fragile. Bien qu'il ne l'en sous-estimerait pas. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui fit sursauter vivement Kaiba ni ne le ravit le plus. Ni qu'elle lui adresse à peine un regard avant de le quitter définitivement. Ce qui l'étonna résidait dans la similitude des traits de ce visage jusqu'à tout récemment inconnu.

Il restait là, estomaqué, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, incapable de dire un seul mot. Mais sur son visage s'était glissé une mince ligne, un sourire charmé.

_« Hummm… très…intéressant »_

_**4.**

« É_trange. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…Il était probablement à la soirée, bien sûr. Ça doit être ça. Vraiment très…séduisant. »_

D'un claquement de doigt, elle projeta bien loin d'elle cette pensée qui l'avait fait rougir un court instant mais le sourire qui s'éternisa sur ses lèvres prit du temps à disparaître.

_**5.**

_« Non… ça ne peut pas être…cette femme… »_

La limousine de Kaiba roulait en direction du manoir.

Le trajet lui laissa le temps suffisant pour revoir toute la scène en mémoire.

Mais comment aurait-il pu oublier ce visage?

Un sourire rempli de malice traversa le sien, accompagné d'un regard rempli de défi.

D'un geste brusque, il saisit son cellulaire.

- Séto Kaiba !

- Oui monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'empressa d'offrir la voix d'un employé de l'hôtel qu'il venait de quitter.

- Dites-moi, reprit Kaiba. Ce soir, à la réception, il y avait une femme, une chanteuse pour distraire…

- Oh! Oui monsieur. J'ose espérer que vous avez apprécié….

Mais Kaiba n'était pas intéressé par les longs discours.

- Son nom ?

- Oh! s'écria l'employé ravi de son intérêt. Elle s'appelle Naomi, monsieur, c'est son nom d'artiste… Elle…

- Quand doit-elle travailler à nouveau ?

- Ah…demain soir, monsieur, à 21 heures. Nous sommes ravis…

- Très bien.

Il avait déjà raccroché sans que le pauvre homme n'ait eu le temps de terminer la moindre de ses phrases.

Il allait faire une petite entrave à sa vie privée. Un petit « détour » sur son horaire chargé.

- Naomi … souffla-t-il avec enchantement, comme s'il venait de faire sa connaissance.

_« Vraiment...très…très intéressant »_

_**6.**

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, penché sur ses dossiers à apposer sa signature ici et là et donné quelques ordres au travers. Cette étrangère piquait sa curiosité au plus vif. Plus encore : il lui semblait, soudain, qu'il serait agréable de dompter pareille bête sauvage. Dominer cette furie insaisissable.

Un véritable défi pour un être aussi ambitieux que lui. Dans quel but exact, il n'aurait su le dire correctement. Mais il allait se mettre à collectionner les trophées de chasse s'il le fallait.

Et la chasse avait commencé.

Des coups contre la porte le tirèrent de ses songes.

- Entrez!

Un homme à cravate entra, un dossier à la main.

- Ce que vous avez demandé, monsieur.

D'un geste brusque, Kaiba ouvrit la chemise.

- Ce n'est pas complet, le réprimanda-t-il.

- Non. Je sais monsieur. Mais nous tentons d'établir la communication avec les autorités de son pays. Ça ne devrait pas tarder, monsieur.

Kaiba fit peser un regard très sombre sur lui, complètement insatisfait.

- Faites vite.

Mais que s'imaginait-il donc ?

Qu'il pouvait ouvrir un dossier et y retrouver l'entière vie privée des gens? Sans aucun respect pour leur intimité?

Il n'en était pas à sa première intrusion.

Et puis, n'était-il pas le grand Séto Kaiba? Celui-là même qui pouvait tout se permettre ?


	2. Question d'identité

**Chapitre 2**

Question d'identité

_« Ah! Le type d'hier, je crois, fou comme il est… »_

Curieusement, malgré les lumières qui l'aveuglaient et ne lui permettaient d'entrevoir qu'avec difficulté les ombres qui lui servaient de public, elle avait détecté Kaiba d'un coup d'œil immédiat, comme si elle avait été attirée par un aimant.

Il avait bien effectué une entrée des plus discrètes, certes, mais elle l'avait remarqué. Naomi débutait une chanson d'Evanescence, en anglais, qu'elle semblait parfaitement maîtriser.

Kaiba, sobrement, s'était retiré dans le coin le plus sombre, bien à l'abri des curieux, ne voulant pas être dérangé ni remarqué.

Toujours aussi ravissante, elle était encore vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds. Et il trouvait que cette couleur lui allait superbement bien, découpant avec une précision détaillée sa jolie silhouette d'une façon très explicite. Silhouette qui ne laissait curieusement pas Kaiba de marbre. Il s'en étonna d'ailleurs. Mais rien ne manquait pour lui plaire, la séduction ayant enfin trouvé un modèle dans son grand dictionnaire.

Elle n'était pas très grande, s'il la comparait à lui-même. Mais il n'était pas dupe pour autant sachant fort bien qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec n'importe quel costaud de la planète.

_« Je la prendrais bien comme garde du corps…»_ avait-il songé en souriant malicieusement. Car l'image exacte du _garde du corps_ qui lui traversa l'esprit l'avait fait rougir lui-même instantanément.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dis là? »_

Bien qu'il avait toujours considéré le sexe opposé étant d'un niveau légèrement plus faible, du moins que le sien, et d'un ennui mortel, il ressentit tout de même une certaine honte à la traiter avec si peu de respect. Aussi, choisit-il de balayer à nouveau cette pensée dénuée de sens.

« _Elle me…voit? »_

_Elle semblait s'adresser à lui, bien qu'il s'était crû camouflé dans le fond de la salle. Kaiba fut d'avis qu'elle devait avoir une vision plus que parfaite en ce cas. Car si elle-même s'offrait aisément à la vue de tous ceux qui étaient présents, bien éclairée au centre par les projecteurs, il ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait qu'elle puisse entrevoir les spectateurs, plongés dans l'obscurité._

Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui parmi les autres? L'avait-elle reconnu?

Ou bien, et c'est ce qu'il voulut croire, le choisissait-elle au hasard dans l'assistance?

Et puis, pourquoi cette impression si étrange qu'elle lui adressait un message particulier? Car Kaiba, plutôt doué dans tout ce qui touchait l'apprentissage, comme les affaires, avait appris l'anglais très rapidement, d'autant qu'elle demeurait la langue principale du commerce. Il n'avait donc aucune difficulté à comprendre clairement ce qu'elle chantait.

Il ressentit surtout de vraies émotions, de la sincérité peut-être aussi, dans le ton de sa voix et son expression. Une forme de détresse aussi.

Était-il le seul à s'en apercevoir? Était-ce sa seule imagination?

Il écarta pourtant cette sombre pensée de sa mémoire ajoutant comme prétexte qu'elle ne donnait là sans doute qu'un récital et qu'elle accomplissait, par le fait même, son travail.

Blotti dans le noir, il avait patiemment assisté à son tour de chant en silence, se régalant les yeux et les oreilles de sa personne et l'étudiant à loisir.

Puis, il était monté jusqu'à sa chambre juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la scène.

Sans même avoir à utiliser ses talents de persuasion, il parvint à soudoyer l'un des garçons d'étage de l'hôtel pour lui ouvrir la suite de Naomi.

Il pouvait tout se permettre, non?

Pourtant, dans son éternelle assurance, des remords – très brefs- parvinrent à traverser sa conscience. Remords qui disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

Sagement, en prenant grand soin de ne toucher à rien, n'étant pas du genre fétichiste – comme fouiller dans ses sous-vêtements par exemple, et bien que cela lui effleura drôlement l'esprit - il s'assied dans le petit hall d'entrée où il attendit son arrivée.

En réalité, son plan ne consistait pas à la séduire ou à tenter de la corrompre, bien que si elle s'avérait aussi légère que l'insinuait Mme. Shikuru il n'allait probablement pas dire non.

Mais de ça il n'était pas réellement question.

Du genre plutôt prudent, il préférait savoir à qui il avait affaire avant d'entreprendre une action pouvant s'avérée désagréable.

Mais ce qui était encore plus curieux, et qui l'alarmait sans contredit, c'était cette espèce d'attirance, presque malsaine d'après lui, qu'il éprouvait pour cette créature. En effet, Kaiba demeurait probablement l'homme le plus rigide qui puisse exister sur cette terre, se répugnant la plupart du temps à établir un contact direct avec une personne. Il n'était pas de ceux qui apprécient particulièrement le toucher humain, comme s'il lui était indispensable de se garder dans sa bulle et son espace vital, ne permettant pas à quiconque d'y pénétrer. Mis à part Mokuba bien sûr. Mais le geste et le symbole n'en étaient pas comparables. Les conséquences non plus.

Tout dans sa personne s'y opposait fortement.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait nier une très grande part de curiosité vis-à-vis cette femme. Comme une impression de déjà-vu. Une sensation de fébrilité et de calme à la fois. Vraiment étrange.

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'intrus qui la scrutait du regard, assis dans la demi-obscurité. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la lumière. Toute la chambre était chargée d'un intense parfum musclé et l'air qui y circulait à présent s'était fait statique.

Il était grand, les yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan très profond et les cheveux d'un très agréable brun chocolaté. Et il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs qui découpaient admirablement les formes de son corps élancé. Même assis, une certaine allure hautaine émanait de lui, presque majestueuse.

Bien que fort surprise, elle ne s'était pas montrée effrayée par sa présence. Comme si elle avait su qu'il y serait.

Kaiba non plus ne fut pas étonné de sa passivité, sachant déjà fort bien de quoi elle était capable. Elle n'allait sûrement pas s'énerver pour un type qu'elle pourrait sortir elle-même sans le moindre effort.

Du moins, si ce n'était pas lui.

Qu'est-ce que ? balbutia-t-elle en s'employant à préserver son calme.

« _…lui?»_

De quel droit avez-vous osé ? exigea-t-elle en explication, d'un ton impératif rempli d'arrogance et de colère.

Il ne fut pas plus surpris ni impressionné par ce ton menaçant.

Se levant tranquillement, il l'envisagea avec un certain plaisir.

_« Ah! Mais j'ai tous les droits! » _se disait-il en s'empêchant de sourire_._

Je voulais…débuta-t-il sans s'excuser.

Oui, je sais. Et j'accepte vos remerciements. Sortez maintenant! le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

_« Quoi? Elle croit vraiment que je suis venu pour la remercier? Comme si j'avais besoin de son aide… »_

Kaiba parut vouloir la dédaigner malicieusement, sourcillant légèrement bien que tout son être tendait bien plus vers un rapprochement.

Ah! mais je n'avais aucune intention de vous remercier.

Naomi le dévisagea.

_« Quelle impertinence!»_

À propos…. Je m'appelle…

Dans un éclair, il décida de lui mentir, espérant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas bien que cela parut presque impossible. Une chance sur un million, inespérée. Qu'il allait tenter.

Kurami…Séto Kurami

Et elle ne sembla réellement pas le reconnaître puisqu'elle maintint le même regard méfiant et indifférent sans même sourciller.

_« C'est parfait! »_

Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il, cherchant par là à entamer la discussion.

Sans broncher, et tout en ouvrant la porte, elle s'écria sèchement :

Pas intéressée.

_« Quoi? Elle ose me mettre à la porte ? Moi ?»_

Pas de doutes. Elle ne devait réellement pas savoir à qui elle s'adressait pour se montrer aussi impudente. Effrontée ou complètement folle.

Au fond, il était certain qu'elle aurait probablement réagi de la même manière qu'elle le sache ou non. Surtout quand l'incident avec M. Kinomoto lui revint en mémoire.

Voilà ce qui, par-dessus tout, retint son courroux et le fit même sourire légèrement.

Je vous invite à partager mon repas, demain soir, à 18h 30, dit-il sans tenir compte d'un refus probable comme si c'était une évidence qu'elle allait lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

Elle secoua la tête, irritée par cette désinvolture sursaturée.

Toujours pas intéressée, répondit-elle avec tant d'hostilité que Kaiba en ressentit le froid dans ses propres veines.

En silence et sans geste brusque, il s'approcha lui surplombant le visage de quelques pouces à peine.

_« Pas possible »_ pensa-t-elle, plus que jamais en alerte. _« Quel culot! Il est si arrogant… »_

Vraiment ? souffla-t-il doucement comme s'il doutait de sa réponse.

Son visage menaçait de toucher le sien tant il l'avait approché, plus implacable que jamais.

_« Vrai qu'il est séduisant… Non! Qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Il est méprisant. »_

Elle crut qu'il allait tenter de l'embrasser mais elle fut davantage surprise de le voir l'effleurer comme s'il la respirait, en dépit de toute cette sueur qui ruisselait sur son front.

« _Recule Kaiba Si tu continues…tu vas …Elle est vraiment…intéressante. Bouge de là. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Dieu! qu'elle est belle…»_

_« Il est complètement fou. Je dois sentir si mauvais... Pfff! Et puis après. Tant mieux s'il se précipite dehors en courant… Mais il est vraiment très très sexy…»_

Kaiba ne bougeait pas.

Étrangement, elle put observer un changement s'annoncer sur son visage, celui d'un sourire très mince et légèrement moqueur comme s'il l'avait entendu ou qu'il eut la même pensée.

« _Pas si mauvais… Elle est… »_

Ses pensées disparurent lorsqu'il put à son tour entrevoir une expression très inattendue sur son visage: elle paraissait gênée, rougissant délicieusement. Elle avait même baissé le regard avant de le relever avec plus de détermination. Tout ça en une fraction de seconde, troublée par ses pensées. Mais une fraction de seconde qui ne put échapper à la vigilance de Kaiba.

_«Qu'est-ce que..? »_

Kaiba fut violemment saisi du désir fou de la posséder. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle aurait senti la fièvre qui montait jusqu'à ses tempes tant son corps s'échauffait.

Il brûlait.

« Mais….j'insiste… » murmura-t-il s'inclinant encore un peu plus vers elle.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait… il faut que je sorte d'ici… »_

Naomi ressentit à son tour ce brûlant désir pour cet étranger extrêmement attirant.

Sortez! dit-elle luttant pour cacher sa grande confusion.

« _Pas si facile que ça_ » pensa-t-il enchanté qu'elle ne ressemblât en rien à cette « traînée » dont l'avait cataloguée la catin de Shikuru.

Cette magnifique créature avait de la classe.

Ce qui n'allait pas sans accroître le plaisir qu'il en retirerait à la gagner si jamais tel était réellement son désir.

À ce stade, seule la curiosité l'emportait.

_« Mais ma belle… très belle Naomi… Personne ne me résiste. Tu verras. »_

_Il avait choisi délibérément l'anonymat. Il s'était retranché le principal atout qu'il croyait avoir en main pour user de son influence; il ne lui était plus possible de se rétracter tout en restant plausible. E_t _puis, qu'avait-elle à faire qu'il s'appelât Kurami ou Kaiba ?_

Avec beaucoup d'effort, et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il se détacha d'elle et la dépassa pour emprunter la sortie, soutenant son regard avec calme.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'il avait déjà sur elle une emprise quelconque et qu'il en était encore plus assuré, il souffla :

Bonne nuit. Dormez bien.

Puis il avait finalement tourné les talons pour s'éloigner.

Dans un réflexe, Naomi referma à double tour, rendue glacée par l'attitude désinvolte de cet être audacieux.

_« Danger! Dangereux.»_

Tout lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le plus commun des mortels. Tant de force et de sang-froid….et cette parfaite maîtrise de lui-même n'étaient pas sans l'alerter.

Elle soupira vivement comme si elle recommençait à respirer.

« _Pourvu qu'il ne revienne pas. Sinon, je ne serai pas responsable de mes actes... »_

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement mais ne put retenir un sourire timide de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

« _Vrai qu'il est…craquant… »_

_« Intéressant. »_

Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas plié devant sa volonté, pas plus devant son charme. Et pourtant, pendant un court instant, il se demanda lequel des deux en avait le plus.

Il avait bien crû craquer, perdre sa maîtrise légendaire. Peu s'en fallut qu'il ne l'agrippe et ne la jette sur son lit. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de lui faire du mal. Pas plus que cela put avoir quelque chose avec lui. Kaiba n'était pas un être violent. Déterminé, tenace, ambitieux, arrogant certes. Mais jamais l'idée d'obliger une femme n'avait effleuré son esprit…jusque-là.

Troublé. Il demeurait profondément perturbé par ces nouvelles sensations qui lui traversaient le corps et la tête. Et il avait peur. Étrangement peur.

Était-il donc homme à baisser les bras?

_« Mais ce n'est qu'une femme Kaiba. Comme il y en a d'aut… Non. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Et elle m'a repoussé. »_

_« Elle ne sait pas qui tu es… »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça. »_

_« Tu te fais des idées… » _

_« Mais...attends. Elle a rougi, non? Réfléchis bien Kaiba. Réfléchis…Quand tu t'es approché…elle a rougi. »_

_Maintenant qu'il y repensait, avec un peu de recul, il avait définitivement aperçu ses jolies petites joues se teindre d'un beau rose sombre. Et ce n'était ni de la colère ni de l'impatience_.

Kaiba! s'écria-t-il dans le combiné de son cellulaire. Je veux connaître le moindre de ses déplacements.

Il marqua une pause.

Très bien. J'attends.

Puis il raccrocha, avec la certitude de mener le bal.

Depuis près de trois ans maintenant, Naomi avait pris l'habitude de se livrer à un rituel bien particulier. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Domino, chaque année avant Noël, poussée par la compassion – l'instinct maternel peut-être, elle prenait activement part à une distribution de cadeaux pour les enfants de l'orphelinat de la ville. Ce faisant, elle entamait la course aux jouets des semaines à l'avance.

Elle n'était, bien sûr, pas riche à millions. Mais elle réussissait suffisamment bien pour se permettre d'y passer aisément des milliers de dollars. N'eut été que de son seul salaire, assez payant. Elle avait même convaincu l'hôtel d'y investir un certain pourcentage sur les recettes des soirées auxquelles elle participait. Ainsi, tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes, au profit des petits orphelins pour lesquels elle s'était liée d'une tendre et très grande affection. C'était là tout son bonheur; le seul qu'elle put trouver sur cette terre. Le seul qui lui permettait encore d'étancher ce qui lui restait d'humanité; la vie s'était trop tôt chargé de la façonner telle qu'elle était devenue, c'est-à-dire forte, brave…et beaucoup trop indifférente pour apprécier les petites joies d'une existence sans heurts.

Chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cet orphelinat, tous les enfants couraient joyeusement vers elle, complètement en amour avec cet être si attentionné pour eux.

Mais quand elle en ressortait, c'était toujours avec un poids tel au creux de l'estomac qu'elle rentrait immédiatement à sa chambre pour y déverser toute sa tristesse sur son grand lit, à l'abri des regards auxquels elle ne permettait jamais d'entrevoir une seule de ses faiblesses.

Ses pas l'avaient un jour guidé vers l'orphelinat en la faisant passer devant. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y contempler les enfants jouer dans la cour. Tous ces enfants qui n'avaient plus rien ni personne dans la vie. Tous ces enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à être aimés. Le cœur lui avait serré très étroitement dans la poitrine à la seule pensée qu'elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Quand elle y repensait, la vie reprenait un peu de son sens, sous les yeux de ces enfants seuls au monde. Tout ce à quoi elle s'employait ne consistait qu'en ces visites hebdomadaires de la plus extrême importance. Rendez-vous chaleureux qu'elle ne ratait jamais mais la laissait, chaque fois, encore plus dévastée et impuissante.

Elle avait tenté du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne s'attacher à aucun d'eux, pertinemment consciente que chaque au revoir pourrait prendre l'allure d'un adieu, à tout moment. Mais sans y arriver. Ils lui rappelaient tant cette petite fille qu'elle avait aimée profondément, totalement. Cette jolie petite fille qu'elle avait perdue à tout jamais.

C'était maintenant sur eux que se portait toute sa tendresse. Au détriment de son propre bien être.

C'était son chemin de croix. Et elle l'acceptait comme une rédemption, convaincue qu'elle méritait cette interminable souffrance de plein fouet.

Pour la toute petite nouvelle, Molina, elle avait développé un excédent d'affection dont elle se nourrissait d'une manière presque malsaine, cela lui causant encore plus d'angoisse de penser qu'un jour, cette enfant adorable, la quitterait elle aussi pour toujours. Et elle tremblait chaque fois qu'elle mettait le pied dans le bâtiment à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là pour l'accueillir de ses petits bras.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même pas demander à l'amener avec elle.

D'abord, elle n'avait pas un mode de vie qui conviendrait à un enfant. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait d'endroit fixe pour l'y élever convenablement. Et puis, personne pour l'y aider; elle n'aurait pas pu se soumettre à un homme uniquement dans l'intention d'adopter des enfants, sachant que parfois – même souvent – il est préférable d'être seul que mal accompagné.

Et Naomi ne savait faire confiance qu'à elle-même.

Et puis, par-dessus tout, elle serait terrifiée de se retrouver avec un petit être qu'elle n'accepterait pas de perdre une autre fois. Comme si cela s'avèrerait suicidaire et totalement autodestructif. Tout y allant de son salut.

Bien sûr, voilà déjà longtemps qu'elle se suicidait à petit feu mais au moins, elle ne blessait personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle seule en assumait toutes les conséquences.

Regarde Naomi! s'écria Jérémy en courant la rejoindre à la table où elle coloriait avec Molina sur les genoux.

Il avait dessiné de magnifiques dessins de ce qui lui apparut être des espèces de monstres. Jérémy était un véritable artiste.

Il lui confia qu'ils faisaient partie d'un jeu de cartes très spécial. Mais qu'étant trop pauvre pour en posséder, il les avait tous dessinés pour se donner l'illusion d'en avoir en sa possession.

Et tu vois, celui-là…c'est mon préféré…

Parmi ces cartes, il pointa un dragon.

Il n'en existe que trois dans le monde et ils appartiennent tous à …

Mais ils furent interrompus par des cris d'enfants qui se chamaillaient pour se partager un jeu vidéo.

Mme Singapour se précipita pour les calmer.

Tu disais, Jérémy? demanda Naomi lui prêtant attention à nouveau.

Mais Jérémy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà sollicité par des camarades qui le suppliaient de lui reproduire plusieurs de ces monstres.

Il embrassa Naomi, la quittant en s'excusant de ce tumulte.

Ah! Les garçons! Comme ils sont ennuyants avec leurs jeux bizarres…des monstres! Rien de drôle! soupira Molina qui soutira un rire moqueur des lèvres de Naomi.

« _La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants »_

_Puis elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le coloriage_.

Naomi…

Quoi, ma chérie ?

J'aimerais que tu sois ma maman.

La gorge de Naomi se serra violemment, gardant pendant un long moment de la difficulté à y laisser circuler l'air. Affectueusement, elle porta un baiser sur la tête de Molina, la serrant doucement contre elle.

C'est gentil Molina.

Bien sûr, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas cette réponse que l'enfant devait attendre. Mais elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre.

Rien n'allait suffisamment vite pour Kaiba qui, malgré que les recherches avaient débuté moins de deux jours auparavant, s'impatientait d'obtenir des résultats.

Cette femme l'obsédait plus que jamais.

Il s'était réveillé d'une manière fort étrange qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée, même pas dans son adolescence, le membre complètement érigé à la verticale à rêver qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il se souvenait même avoir ressenti intensément quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'une félicité inconnue. Une sorte d'apothéose émotionnelle. Bref, quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau à sa personne. Utopique. Et surtout, si ridicule.

_« Grr…Mais sors de ma tête »_

_« Non! Reste! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait? »_

Grrrrrr! grogna-t-il sèchement en se penchant sur ses dossiers.

Monsieur! Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta vivement Sadi qui déposait un café sur son bureau.

_« Je devrais laisser tomber…quelque chose ne va pas »_

_« Oui…fais ça. Et tu ne l'auras pas »_

_« Oui, je l'aurai. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »_

_« À tes risques! Mais tu es prévenu. »_

Monsieur?

Sadi déplora que Kaiba semblait si préoccupé.

Quoi? s'écria-t-il irrité comme si elle le dérangeait en pleine conférence.

Se rendant vite compte de sa bévue, il reprit froidement.

Humm… oui, très bien.

Elle sortit, n'osant plus lui adresser un regard de plus.

_« Il faut que je sache qui elle est au plus vite. Grrr… qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait? »_

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre.

Kaiba!

_« Des nouvelles_… »

L'orphelinat?

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée faire là? »_

Son visage marquait l'étonnement.

Comment? Elle…pleurait?

Tout cela prenait l'allure d'un véritable casse-tête dans l'esprit de Kaiba qui n'en savait guère davantage. Et encore moins pour s'aventurer sur des hypothèses.

Très bien. Continuez !

_Puis il raccrocha, déplorant la lenteur que prenait la divulgation des informations demandées. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. S'il commençait à connaître ses activités, il ne savait toujours pas à qui il avait affaire._

Mais était-il réellement et humainement possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu ou qu'elle ne le connaisse pas du tout?

Vrai qu'il s'était passablement retiré de la scène publique depuis plus de deux ans; il n'avait participé à aucun tournoi de duels de monstres, n'en n'avait organisé aucun, et s'était contenté de s'en tenir principalement à la direction de sa compagnie, fort discrètement, ou à l'élaboration de différentes techniques de jeux virtuels. Et ce, assisté majoritairement de Mokuba à qui il enseignait les rudiments du métier. Vrai qu'il était demeuré un peu plus dans l'ombre de son immense réputation d'homme d'affaire accompli – et impitoyable – et de duelliste chevronné. Depuis son accident.

Mais toujours, il demeurait le plus célèbre et le plus craint des hommes de son pays.

Aussi, il s'étonnait qu'elle ne reconnaisse en lui ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce qui ne manquait pas non plus de l'intriguer. À moins qu'elle ne le joue la comédie. Ce dont il doutait.

Il pouvait admettre, par contre, que n'étant pas originaire du pays, et fraîchement arrivée, elle ne pouvait pas être clairement au courant des dessus et des dessous de la ville et ses environs. Et c'était une bonne chose peut-être, en y réfléchissant; elle ne le jugerait pas sur un simple nom mais sur ses véritables actions et ses paroles plutôt que de se fier au bouche à oreille, la majorité du temps mal interprété ou inventé de toute pièce.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas sans savoir que beaucoup de préjugés contre lui s'avéraient parfois exacts et bien mérités; il n'était pas entièrement fier de toutes ces traces laissées derrière et il ne pouvait les réfuter. Il avait dû apprendre à se battre très tôt, avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, pour leur survie à lui et à Mokuba. Au risque de blesser quiconque se retrouvait sur son chemin.

Mais il n'avait jamais tué personne. Et ça ne serait pas pour demain. Ce n'était pas un criminel. Il lui restait tout de même suffisamment de conscience pour respecter la vie. Même celle des autres.

Qui plus est, il était comme il était. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Sans regrets.

Pas le meilleur des hommes peut-être – aux yeux de tous. Mais loin d'être le pire dans le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir.

Au moins, il s'y regardait en face.

La journée s'était étendue interminablement sans qu'il n'obtienne plus de résultats. Ses agents n'étaient toujours pas revenus lui apporter les renseignements tant convoités sur Naomi. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir attendre encore, ce qui le rendit plus maussade à son entourage.

La seule information qui l'avait réjoui fut d'être informé d'un autre de ses déplacements. Lequel il aurait pu prévoir sans aide. Elle s'était rendue dans un gymnase d'arts martiaux, presque tout de suite en sortant de l'orphelinat.

Il en avait conclu qu'elle y était allée soit pour s'entraîner soit pour s'y défouler. Il ne fallait réellement pas être un génie pour le comprendre.

Kaiba hésita longuement à aller assister à la prestation que Naomi donnait le soir même. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'être empressé mais il mourait d'envie de la voir et saisir une nouvelle occasion de l'étudier ne serait-ce que du regard. Petite observation discrète.

Il s'était finalement décidé à la dernière minute, peut-être désireux au fond de lui laisser savoir qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas totalement par hasard. Rarement Kaiba ne laissait aucune empreinte de ses passages.

À son grand plaisir, il reconnut très peu de collaborateurs ou d'hommes d'affaires de sa connaissance, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir de déployer ses efforts sur elle sans crainte de se faire démasquer ou dénoncer par l'un d'eux. Il souhaitait, curieusement, garder l'anonymat le plus complet. Et le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui n'allait certes pas s'avérer une mince tâche.

Elle était restée dans la salle après son tour de chant. Visiblement, elle prenait plaisir à contenter certains spectateurs, des habitués peut-être et avec lesquels elle se permettait d'entretenir des rapports cordiaux, dansant ou discutant avec eux.

Comme toujours, elle était d'une beauté éblouissante, illuminant la pièce de sa seule présence et éclipsant autour d'elle tous les astres pâles qui essayaient vainement de lui ressembler.

Kaiba fut d'avis que beaucoup de femmes ne l'appréciaient sûrement pas tant elles disparaissaient dans son existence. Mais les hommes, eux, voltigeaient autour d'elle comme des papillons attirés follement par sa lumière.

Heureusement pour lui, l'homme auquel il dut ravir Naomi se trouva trop estomaqué par sa présence pour oser ouvrir la bouche et lui refuser sa cavalière. Ce dont Kaiba lui fut gré lorsqu'il saisit doucement le bras de Naomi pour la tirer vers lui.

Je peux?

Elle avait vivement sursauté en découvrant celui qui venait d'interrompre ses pas.

_« Encore lui? »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? »_

Non! souffla-t-elle en voulant dégager son bras de l'emprise de Kaiba.

Mais il l'avait rattrapé aussitôt, avec une délicatesse respectueuse.

Mais j'insiste…

« _Envoie-le balader. Non…juste une danse. Il est vraiment attirant. Je me demande s'il le sait_. »

Elle acquiesça finalement à sa demande. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver au milieu de cette salle bondée? Et puis, elle n'avait peur de personne. Même aussi séduisant qu'il pouvait être. Elle n'allait pas craquer comme une petite fille devant son professeur.

Kaiba l'amena contre lui, gardant sur le moment, un très léger espace entre eux.

_« Elle sent bon… »_

Belle soirée… dit-il comme s'il lui avouait, par des moyens détournés, que son concert lui avait plu presque autant qu'elle.

Mais qu'espérait-il donc?

_« Vrai qu'elle est belle. Le sait-elle? »_

_« Allons Kaiba! Tu ne vas pas perdre la tête pour une minette! »_

Mon invitation tient toujours, dit-il encore, la regardant droit dans les yeux comme s'il s'amusait.

Et c'est toujours non, répondit-elle dans un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

_« Mais pour qui me prend-il? Il croit que je sors avec tous les hommes de la salle? »_

_« Oh! Et puis ça m'est égal ce qu'il pense de moi. Qu'une danse et il partira. »_

_Kaiba la ramena un peu plus fermement contre lui toujours avec une égale douceur._

_« On ne m'échappe pas aussi facilement Naomi_ »

Elle n'osait le dévisager. Au contraire, elle détourna la tête comme si elle recherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la foule. Mais son corps s'était mis à frissonner anormalement, comme si une petite tornade tourbillonnait en elle.

Kaiba ressentit cette gentille agitation et chercha à s'en informer. Mais elle évita brillamment son regard inquisiteur.

J'ai dû prendre froid, murmura-t-elle.

Ce qui n'avait rien d'impossible pour un 22 octobre.

Mais elle devait en rechercher la raison ailleurs, n'ayant rien attrapé de plus que quelques poussières depuis des années. Et puis, elle était en parfaite santé.

_« Je suis sans effet sur elle… »_

_« Tu crois? Et ce tremblement? »_

_« C'est moi qui…? »_

_« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je frissonne, moi? »_

_« Va-t-en Kaiba! Laisse-la. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine »_

La musique s'arrêta enfin, au soulagement de Naomi qui se dégagea gentiment de sa personne.

Mais encore, il voulut la retenir.

Une dernière danse?

Non. Une autre fois peut-être.

_« Je suis Kaiba. Tu ne peux rien me refuser »_

Avec autant d'arrogance que de douceur, il la ramena à nouveau contre lui, prenant grand soin de plonger son regard profondément dans le sien.

« …_et tu m'appartiendras que ça te plaise ou non…je ferai de toi ce que je veux. »_

« _Qu'est-ce que je dis là? »_

_Elle ne sembla pas offrir de résistance, peut-être trop étonnée par l'action qu'il venait de commettre._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il … »_

_« Il ne va pas oser… »_

Il avait tant approché son visage qu'elle redouta que ses lèvres ne se joignent aux siennes.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kaiba? Tu perds la tête ou quoi? »_

Il avait agi avec tant de spontanéité, étrangement poussé par l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser que peu s'en fallut qu'il n'y parvienne s'il ne s'était pas retenu à la toute dernière seconde, aussi abasourdi qu'elle ne l'était par son propre geste.

_« __Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait…__ »_

Lui aussi tremblait. Mais ce n'était de cette colère qui s'empara de lui. Elle n'était bien sûr pas dirigée contre elle. Plutôt contre ses propres faiblesses bien qu'elle en était la cause directe.

Aussi prestement, il s'en sépara, se cabrant durement comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un simple geste prémédité, prenant une chose et la jetant ensuite, à sa guise.

_« __Dis quelque chose…__ »_

_Mais il ne trouvait rien à dire de sensé ni qui put expliquer ses actions. Aussi, choisit-il de la regarder une dernière fois avant de s'en éloigner comme s'il laissait son ombre planer exprès bien au-dessus de sa tête._

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, éberluée et immobile au milieu de la salle, se demandant encore ce qui s'était passé.

« _Idiot! Elle doit te croire complètement fou. Et tu l'as peut-être terrifiée »_

_« Allons Kaiba! Tu n'as pas de raisons ni d'explications à donner à qui que ce soit. Encore moins des excuses. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? »_

_« J'aimerais bien le savoir justement. »_

_« Elle doit comprendre que tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. »_

_« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »_

_« Ah! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux? »_

Pas de réponse.

_« _Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?_ »_

_Elle remonta à sa chambre où elle se laissa sombrer dans un agréable bain_ _moussant. Le souvenir de Kaiba, la tenant contre lui provoqua un nouveau frisson sur sa chair mouillée._

_Brusquement, elle comprit aussitôt qu'un simple rhume n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son état. _

« C'est lui… »

_Kaiba se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil._

_Il restait embarrassé, tournant de droite à gauche avant de se résoudre finalement à s'étendre sur le dos, fixant le plafond de ses prunelles._

_Comment se faisait-il qu'il était incapable de trouver une seule bonne heure de sommeil depuis l'arrivée de cette curieuse étrangère dans son existence?_

_Sa beauté le troublait?_

_Oui. Et non. Il s'était retrouvé à maintes reprises aux côtés des plus belles femmes du monde sans ressentir pourtant ce besoin de les toucher. Au contraire, il y était toujours demeuré insensible. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour s'en faire obéir. _

_Totalement inutile et sans intérêt._

_Mais Naomi était plus belle à ses yeux – incomparable et tellement désirable - que toutes ces fausses potiches._

_Et il se surprit à sourire, impuissant à le nier._

_Alors quoi?_

_Son odeur? Son parfum? _

_Elle sentait les fleurs. La fraîcheur de l'innocence, bizarrement._

_Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par un état physique totalement indépendant de sa volonté, son membre s'étant à nouveau érigé telle une statue de marbre._

« Bon d'accord. Je la désire. »

« Mais je le savais déjà »

« Je la veux »

« Oui. Je sais. Et après? »

« Je ne sais pas.»

« Kaiba! Oublie-la! »

« Tais-toi! »

_Entrez! ordonna Kaiba, furieusement plongé dans sa paperasse journalière._

_J'ai enfin ce que vous avez demandé Monsieur, dit l'homme de la veille en lui tendant un mince dossier gris entre les mains._

_Il ne paraissait pas très assuré, tremblant légèrement._

_Pas trop tôt! le réprimanda Kaiba qui le dévisagea avec mépris._

_Son regard survola quelques lignes très d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Mais la peau sur son corps s'hérissa violemment, en proie à une crise de nerfs._

_Vous êtes ENTIÈREMENT et ABSOLUMENT certain de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ce dossier? siffla gravement Kaiba avec une certaine insistance sur chaque mot prononcé comme s'il était impératif d'en bien mesurer toute la portée._

_Oui monsieur, répondit-il en s'inclinant. Nous avons bien vérifié. Et tout est exact Monsieur. _

_Kaiba ne le lâchait pas de son regard le plus glacé comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir directement sur lui._

_« Sortez! »_

_Il n'attendit que le claquement de la porte refermée pour se plonger à nouveau dans l'étude de ce dossier. Et ce qu'il y voyait lui remontait le cœur au bord des lèvres._

« Comment aurais-je pu savoir? Même me douter? »

_Son regard s'était perdu dans les échos de la ville, à travers l'immense fenêtre de son bureau._

_Et il tremblait lui aussi. Mais d'une rage silencieuse, amère et violente_.

« Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à savoir Kaiba_ »_

_Il soupira très longuement comme s'il désirait évacuer toute la colère qui l'animait, regrettant sincèrement cette enquête à présent. _

_Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Mais il était trop tard._

_Pour une fois, sa curiosité était allée beaucoup trop loin. _

_Kaiba! s'écria-t-il sévèrement au téléphone. Quoi? _

_À nouveau, il demeura stupéfait par les confidences qu'il venait d'entendre._

_Mais beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient d'elles-mêmes à présent. Toutes les pièces du casse-tête se mettaient en place._

_Normalement, il aurait été heureux d'avoir pris autant d'avance sur sa proie, lui tendre son filet et resserrer l'étau autour d'elle._

_Seulement, maintenant, Kaiba ressentait tous les remords du pénitent._

_Il n'allait pas profiter de ces nouvelles connaissances, sa conscience se révulsant à cette lâcheté. Et il était beaucoup trop grand pour s'y abaisser._

_Mais il comprenait mieux, soudain, ce qui pouvait tant l'attirer d'elle et chez elle._

_« Très bien. »_

_Puis il avait raccroché._

_D'un bond, il se leva de son siège. _

_Il savait exactement où il devait aller et ce qu'il devait faire._


	3. Le Pari

Chapitre 3

_Le Pari_

Kaiba avait ordonné à ses hommes de l'appeler Kurami si jamais ils se retrouvaient en présence de Naomi, les menaçant d'un congédiement express s'il s'avérait que l'un d'entre eux ne le trahisse. Mais il s'était défait d'eux pour escalader l'escalier qui menait à la balustrade. De là, il serait à même de contempler les rapides bolides se faire la course sur la piste.

D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua facilement la voiture blanche et bleue qui donnait du fil à retordre à ses poursuivants et se sentit ravi qu'elle se débrouille aussi bien.

Plus vite que le vent, Naomi démontrait autant de témérité qu'il en était capable lui-même. Elle gagnait du terrain sur son respect et son admiration avec la même vitesse qu'elle employait à semer ses adversaires. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Vrai qu'elle représentait un véritable défi pour lui autant qu'il s'y montrait curieux. Et également vrai qu'en temps normal, c'eût été un réel délice de la plier à sa volonté.

Cette pensée, presque malsaine, soutira un sourire presque malicieux à Kaiba qui surveillait la course de très près.

Pendant plus de 20 minutes, il attendit patiemment la victoire de Naomi, se surprenant même parfois à s'inquiéter lors de virages trop étroits.

Mais elle s'en sortait définitivement aussi bien qu'il aurait fait lui-même. Ce qui ne manqua pas de piquer sa fierté.

Tranquillement, il redescendit au puits d'arrêt, incapable de la quitter des yeux.

- Pas mal… ! dit-il sur un ton anodin, en s'approchant alors qu'elle enlevait son casque.

Elle sursauta légèrement à sa vue.

_« Grr… Il n'a pas autre chose à faire? »_

- On a retrouvé l'usage de la parole? le piqua-t-elle sans vraiment lui consacrer autre chose qu'un coup d'œil et faisant allusion à la soirée précédente.

Kaiba répondit par un demi-sourire sarcastique.

- Oh! Mais je n'avais rien perdu du tout !

- Tiens donc! se moqua-t-elle généreusement.

Il n'était pas pour avouer que sa contenance s'était effritée uniquement à la tenir contre lui, ce qui allait à l'encontre de son entière raison.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Soyez bref! s'écria-t-elle légèrement agacée.

« _Question dangereuse Naomi…»_

Mais il s'était retenu de grimacer gentiment à l'arrière-pensée qui s'imprégna dans son esprit en s'approchant. Ce qui la força à reculer légèrement et l'envisager avec défiance, incertaine des gestes qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

_« Elle a peur… de moi? »_

Il ne sut pas s'il en était heureux ou au contraire s'il s'offusqua qu'elle le craigne_. _

- Très simple, avoua-t-il ne se laissant pas rabrouer pour autant. Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien sur une piste…

Elle fronça des sourcils.

_« À quoi veut-il en venir? »_

- Si on se faisait une petite course…entre amis ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« _Depuis quand tu as des amis Kaiba? Et que tu n'achètes pas? »_

Un sourire narquois s'immisça sur les lèvres de Naomi.

Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la défier de la sorte? Non satisfait de se retrouver partout où elle allait, il venait la relancer sur son terrain en plus?

_« Quelle arrogance! Il en est détestable…»_

Elle le dédaigna du regard comme s'il était trop chic pour se salir alors qu'une folle envie de lui rire au nez s'était emparé d'elle. Bien qu'elle demeurait consciente qu'il n'était pas bon de sous-estimer d'un coup d'œil.

Aussi, se ravisa-t-elle à la dernière seconde.

- Et si on prenait un pari? osa-t-elle le défier.

Un bien curieux sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de ce dernier, fort heureux que son piège se referme avec une telle facilité.

- J'allais le proposer, souffla-t-il en s'empêchant de rire comme un dément.

Naomi, comme si elle eut regretté ses paroles, s'interrompit un moment.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Si je gagne, vous disparaissez de mon existence.

- Et si **JE** gagne? osa-t-il prétendre.

Elle soupira vivement, le rire au bord des lèvres, se moquant généreusement .

« _Trop d'assurance ma chère Naomi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as à faire._ »

Mais elle tourna les talons, ne lui accordant visiblement aucune crédibilité.

- Et si je gagne? répéta Kaiba avec insistance.

Il exigeait sa part du marché.

Mais elle ne se retournait pas.

- Je veux toute une soirée en tête-à-tête! cria-t-il clairement.

Ce qui freina les pas de Naomi qui se retourna à peine mais dont il put entrevoir le visage recouvert de sarcasmes.

- On peut toujours rêver! ironisa-t-elle, trop sûre d'elle-même.

Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'un pas du rêve à la réalité… murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Si elle l'avait bien regardé, elle se serait sauvé en courant; Il était rempli d'une détermination farouche et presque malsaine.

_« Tu apprendras à me connaître Naomi. Tu verras. »_

« _Sans doute un petit richard qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer d'impressionner les filles avec son fric… »_

_Mais s'il était plus que ça? Se pouvait-il qu'elle n'en voyait que la surface? Ce qu'elle voulait bien voir__?_

_« Du bluff. »_

_« Si ça se trouve, il va repartir chez lui la tête entre les jambes …Bon d'accord. Sa fierté en prendra un petit coup mais il survivra… »N'empêche que je suis tombée dans son piège. J'ai horreur de ça. C'est ce qu'il voulait. »_

_« Et si c'est toi qui perds? »_

_« Pas de réponse? »_

_« Ça n'arrivera pas. »_

Elle tentait de se convaincre du bien fondé de ses impressions. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle se voilait la face et se trompait complètement. Trop de choses la mettaient en garde. Et elle détestait servir de cible.

_« Il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement. Pas question! Je lui montrerai qui je suis. »_

Kaiba souriait bien étrangement, assis sur la banquette arrière de la limousine à regarder au travers de la fenêtre.

Content n'était pas le mot juste pour exprimer la joie qu'il éprouvait à l'avoir coincée dans ses filets. Et en plus, il s'en félicitait, de la plus honnête façon.

_« C'est pour ton bien Naomi … »_

_« Son bien? Sois honnête Kaiba. Tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien. C'est plutôt pour ta seule et unique satisfaction…»_

_« Qu'importe! Je la veux et je l'aurai. »_

_« Égoïste! Tu ne penses réellement qu'à toi, pas vrai? Et elle…tu t'es demandé ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qui est le mieux pour elle? »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que tu es ce qu'elle pourrait avoir de mieux? »_

_Son sourire s'estompa soudain, quelque chose de très désagréable lui pinçait une artère du cœur : un doute. _

_Il soupira lourdement._

« _Je ne lui veux aucun mal. »_

_« Que tu dis… »_

_« Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. »_

_« Tu en es sûr?__ »_

Il se secoua légèrement incommodé par ce difficile combat contre sa propre conscience; phénomène qui ne se produisait que très rarement.

_« __Réfléchis…tu ne crois pas que…?__ »_

_La limousine s'arrêta aux portes de la Kaiba Corp._

_« Va au diable!__ »_

_« Grrr…mais il ne me lâchera pas… »_

Naomi fut fort ennuyée d'apercevoir Kaiba dans le fond de la salle.

Apparemment, il ne se lassait pas de venir l'entendre chanter tous les soirs.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut exactement? »_

« _Oh! Et puis ça commence à bien faire. Je ne me priverai pas pour lui dire. »_

Elle l'avait rejoint sitôt son tour de chant terminé.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il l'avait devancée avec un calme déconcertant et le regard d'un prédateur.

- Quand?

Elle sursauta vivement.

_« Il est si sûr de lui…si fascinant… »_

Kaiba s'inclina doucement vers elle.

« _Quand seras-tu à moi Naomi? Quel jour? Quelle heure? »_

- La course? demanda-t-il en réfrénant tout désir de s'en rapprocher davantage.

Elle semblait sortir d'une torpeur soudaine, se secouant légèrement.

_« Le pari… Il m'a prise au piège. C'est ce que je pensais…_ »

Kaiba semblait amusé par son attitude un peu perdue.

Mais il était clair que jamais il ne sortirait de cet endroit sans un rendez-vous, avec ou sans défi.

_- _La soirée, par la même occasion… murmura-t-il encore, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire de conquérant.

« _Bien sûr de lui…quel insolent! Il se comporte exactement comme s'il avait déjà gagné…grrr…j'ai horreur de ça… »_

Naomi sentit la chair de poule lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

« _C'Est lui qui…mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? M'en débarrasser…je dois… »_

- Alors? l'interrompit brusquement Kaiba qui, luttant contre lui-même, fit de son mieux pour entretenir la pleine hauteur de sa personne.

Il était définitivement et réellement attiré comme l'abeille à la ruche.

Un vent de panique faucha soudain Naomi. Son corps s'était raidi depuis un bon moment déjà comme si elle venait juste de réaliser qu'elle se retrouvait face à un adversaire de taille. Mais elle joua les fières à son tour.

- Après-demain, 16 heures. Même endroit.

Kaiba ne put empêcher un doux sourire triomphant de se muer sur ses lèvres.

- Et si vous n'avez ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de retard…le pari est annulé! osa-t-elle prétendre comme elle demeurait entièrement maîtresse de la situation.

« _Elle cherche à fixer les règles…intéressant._ » pensa Kaiba de plus de plus amusé par la situation. « _Soit! »_

Mais il avait cessé de sourire, rapprochant du même coup son visage à deux pouces du sien dans un air rempli d'assurance et obligeant Naomi à se pencher vers l'arrière pour en éviter le contact.

- J'y serai.

« _Je suis déjà impatient d'y être… »_

- Dormez bien! souffla-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible.

Doucement, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

_« Elle me résiste…mais pas pour très longtemps. »_

Encore et toujours, sa présence, qui traînait interminablement comme une volée de poudre dans l'atmosphère, retomba sur Naomi dont le corps s'était à peine détendu avec son départ.

« _Il joue avec moi…j'ai vraiment horreur de ça.»_

Ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant d'autant qu'elle se rendait bien compte de l'influence dévastatrice qu'il développait sur ses sens : difficile de repousser l'aimant, surtout avec la moitié de la force qu'il vous attire.

_« Très dangereux. Ça ira mieux quand il sera sorti de mon existence. Définitivement »_

Il ne fallait plus commettre l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Même absent, toute sa personne dégageait une force quasi surhumaine.

- Tu es bien de bonne humeur, grand frère…un nouveau contrat? demanda Mokuba qui se penchait sur son assiette.

- Une compétition… dit Kaiba que le sourire n'avait pas quitté depuis la veille à la seule pensée de se retrouver en compagnie de Naomi toute une soirée.

- Woah! Quel genre?

- Course automobile.

Mokuba siffla allègrement.

- Oh! Et qui est le compétiteur?

Kaiba ne put cacher un ravissement d'illuminer son visage.

- …une compétitrice…

Mokuba roula des yeux, compatissant à sa future défaite. Il ne fallait réellement pas connaître son frère pour se lancer à la légère dans ce genre de défi contre lui.

- Et l'enjeu? demanda-t-il tout de même au courant que Kaiba faisait rarement les choses sans qu'une récompense ne pende au bout.

Mais le sourire presque sous-entendu qui redoubla sur les lèvres de son frère l'obligea à imaginer sans demander.

- Oh! à propos, qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain? T'as pensé à quelque chose? demanda encore Mokuba. On va célébrer ton anniversaire? Au resto, au ciné?

Son anniversaire?

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier?

- Oh! Mokuba!... la compétition est pour demain… j'avais complètement oublié.

- C'est pas grave, on peut faire tout ça après! s'enthousiasma son jeune frère.

Si ses prédictions s'avéraient exactes, et il n'en doutait pas, Séto Kaiba savait son horaire occupé jusqu'à tard dans la soirée de ce 25 octobre.

« _Ça, j'en doute…_ »

- En après-midi? Ça t'irait? C'est le seul moment où je serais disponible. À moins que tu veuilles attendre au weekend?

Bien qu'il n'en était nullement offensé, Mokuba trouva contraire aux habitudes de Séto de remettre une telle journée passée entre frères. Cette fameuse compétition devait être drôlement importante à ses yeux pour qu'il ne daigne pas la déplacer.

- Bon, d'accord, ce weekend alors. Promis?

Séto Kaiba avait le meilleur petit frère au monde. Discret et sensible. Il avait la sagesse et l'intelligence de ne jamais chercher à l'embarrasser ni à poser trop de questions. Le compagnon idéal.

- Oui, promis, répondit-il. Et on fait ce que tu voudras.

Plus honnêtement, le jour de sa naissance ne lui paraissait pas tellement important et si ce n'eut été de Mokuba, il n'en aurait jamais souligné un seul.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Naomi interrompit vivement ses propres pensées lorsqu'elle vit se pointer sur la piste une étrange voiture de course d'un si léger bleu qu'il se fondait à la couleur blanche. Décidément, un bolide fort spectaculaire qui promettait un challenge digne des meilleurs coureurs automobiles.

Mais ce qui la stupéfia par-dessus tout c'était cet étrange logo affiché des deux côtés de la voiture sur chacune des portières : un animal mythique et légendaire. Rare. Un dragon. Et blanc.

_« Curieux… un tigre lui irait mieux il me semble… »_

Mais bon. Kurami était bien ce nouvel arrivant et elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant.

Lentement, il vint s'installer côte à côte avec sa rivale, au tout début de la ligne de départ.

Kaiba la scruta rapidement, désireux d'entrevoir une réaction qui trahirait son identité aux yeux de Naomi.

« _Comme tu vois…je suis pile à l'heure. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »_

Il lui paraissait en faire déjà beaucoup, bien qu'il avait longuement hésité à afficher ses couleurs véritables. Si elle reconnaissait ce dragon, peut-être comprendrait-elle enfin à qui elle avait à faire. Cette réaction ne se vint pas, Naomi étant occupée à enfiler son casque. Mais elle lui jeta un coup d'œil fort insistant comme si elle lui signifiait qu'il allait devoir faire ses preuves et qu'il n'était plus question que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se dégonfle.

_« Je te laisse même une petite longueur d'avance si tu veux… »_ pensa –t-il en échappant un sourire presque ironique.

_« Pas question! Tu peux rêver autant que tu voudras… _» songea-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais.

Puis leurs regards se détachèrent pour se fixer au bout de l'horizon, partagés tous deux par la même concentration.

Bien sûr, Kaiba souhaitait gagner cette course à tout prix et y croyait d'ailleurs. Il ne ferait pas de quartiers pour y parvenir. Cependant, à la toute dernière seconde, une pensée très curieuse s'immisça dans son esprit.

« _Sois prudente Naomi »_

Il ne s'étendit pas très longtemps sur cette étrange idée, la balayant presque aussitôt comme s'il la trouvait complètement stupide et déplacée. Depuis quand se souciait-il de la sécurité d'autres que lui et son frère?

Enfin, le signal du départ fut donné et les deux bolides firent crisser les pneus avec la même force d'accélération, se précipitant sur la piste à une allure effrénée.

Elle prit les devants avec beaucoup d'agilité.

_« Ah! Tu veux jouer…Et bien, on va jouer… »_

Le pied du grand pdg pesa plus lourd sur l'accélérateur; il connaissait suffisamment bien sa voiture pour connaître la vitesse qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Et il était si loin du maximum.

Légèrement distancée, Naomi osa un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour l'apercevoir s'approcher dangereusement. Ce faisant, elle en fit autant ne lui permettant pas de la dépasser.

Pendant plusieurs tours de pistes, tous deux s'acharnèrent à se relancer, Kaiba lui collant dangereusement aux fesses. C'était bien là sa stratégie puisqu'il se contentait uniquement de lui foutre la trouille et la pousser à son extrême limite. Question également de mieux comprendre encore de quoi cette femme était faite.

Il vint pour la dépasser par la gauche mais elle le bloqua volontairement. Puis un peu plus tard sur sa droite. Rien n'y fit… Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui céder le moindre pouce. Aucun signe de nervosité. Il accélérait; elle lui rendait la pareille.

IL ne restait plus maintenant que deux tours complets à effectuer (ils s'étaient fait une course de vingt tours) que Kaiba parvint enfin à se glisser à ses côtés, sans peur des virages trop serrés, dont il avait profité.

« _Casse-cou, je vois… »_ se dit-elle, sans avoir retenu son souffle un court instant comme si elle avait craint pour sa sécurité. Il demeurait sur sa gauche, la serrant de très près.

C'est alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un tour que tout bascula. Qu'un seul petit tour de piste.

Sorti de nulle part, droit devant Kaiba à des centaines de mètres, un homme qui était peut-être tombé des estrades, se retrouva à son tour sur la piste jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ces deux bolides fonçant droit sur lui.

« _FOU! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? _» s'écria tout bas Kaiba.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est…_ » pensa-t-elle au même moment, totalement désemparée pour le pauvre homme et pour l'accident qui semblait inévitable.

Ou Kaiba l'esquivait en tentant de ralentir et de freiner sa course folle – par le fait même la laisser gagner, ce dont il n'était absolument pas question ou encore il allait directement plaquer la voiture de Naomi sur sa droite risquant ainsi de l'expédier au centre et la blesser gravement peut-être si la voiture pratiquait des tonneaux. Comment éviter et l'un et l'autre?

La bataille faisait rage dans son esprit. Et tout se passait si vite.

_« Il ne va pas… Non! S'il n'arrête pas, il va le tuer, c'est certain… » _pensa-t-elle encore plus anxieuse des actions de Kaiba, de qui dépendait gravement la suite des événements.

C'est alors que le pauvre homme désespéré, voulut se précipiter à la course vers le centre pour se mettre à l'abri, croyant en avoir le temps. Seulement c'était mal calculer la vitesse des voitures qui approchaient.

Kaiba eut enfin la vision éclaircie devant ses yeux n'ayant plus d'obstacles devant lui. Mais Naomi n'eut pas autant de chance, trop en retard pour éviter l'homme devant elle.

En une fraction de seconde elle dut prendre une très grave décision. Soit elle ne pouvait s'arrêter à temps soit elle accélérait à fond pour l'éviter et bifurquer vers sa gauche, directement devant Kaiba.

« _Grrr! __NON! Ne… fais… pas ça ! »_ se retint-il de hurler en colère et appréhendant le geste de Naomi.

D'un coup de volant, la voiture se retrouva de travers devant celle de Kaiba mais retourna à l'envers dans une multitude de tonneaux où le bolide frappa solidement la paroi des estrades après avoir glissé sur son toit un long moment jusqu'au mur qui arrêta sa course.

L'homme était sauvé, évité de justesse.

Bien qu'ils avaient franchi la ligne d'arrivée, du moins Kaiba en bon état, il freina brutalement, profondément énervé.

_« Naomi! »_

Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver maintenant? Voilà bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Aussitôt sa voiture immobilisée, il en sortit à toute vitesse mais s'arrêta bien devant les secours déjà arrivés à la voiture de Naomi.

Kaiba ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour dévisager le gêneur au centre et le voir effondré par terre la tête entre les jambes. Heureusement pour lui, il ne put entrevoir toute la colère et le mépris qui lui étaient adressé.

Elle était inconsciente lorsqu'ils la sortirent d'en dessous de la voiture endommagée.

Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur tout ce petit monde qui l'encerclait avec inquiétude. Elle revenait à elle.

Dans un mouvement, on lui retira son casque; du sang imbibait son front, entaillé pendant l'impact.

« _Elle a risqué sa vie pour un minable…grrr… Un minable…»_

Kaiba retint son souffle, encore à moitié enragé et encore plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait bien paraître, ne quittant pas son front des yeux.

« …_blessée…_ »

- Naomi! Naomi! Tu m'entends Naomi? s'écria l'un des mécanos n'osant pas lui toucher de peur d'aggraver une blessure potentielle.

Totalement engourdie, elle fut celle qui s'inquiéta le plus.

- Il va bien…? Il n'est pas blessé? Le monsieur? murmura-t-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Le cœur de Kaiba cessa de battre sur-le-champ.

« _Quoi? Elle ne pense même pas à elle… »_

- Oui…oui…t'inquiète pas… répondit le mécano. Toi? Dis-moi, comment tu vas? Tu as mal quelque part? Attends, les secours arrivent…. Ne bouge pas.

- Non! Ça va… je n'ai pas mal…. dit-elle en saisissant les bras des deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Elle semblait essayer de se relever bien que l'étourdissement la clouait au sol.

- Oh! Doucement…. Ne bouge pas, d'accord?

Kaiba vint pour intervenir et la maintenir lui-même au sol et il crût même qu'il l'aurait fait si il n'y avait pas déjà suffisamment autour d'elle. Ce fut plutôt une sorte de remords qui le tenaillait profondément. Ce petit jeu dangereux aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Et il se le reprochait secrètement.

Ce fut alors que leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'il ne put éviter qu'elle entrevoie sa réelle inquiétude; il se dépêcha de détourner la tête.

_« Il n'a pas ralenti…pas même essayé d'arrêter… à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Gagner? » _

Courageusement, elle saisit les bras tendus vers elle et se releva douloureusement malgré la désapprobation de tous et malgré le fait qu'elle manqua de retomber vers l'arrière sous le déséquilibre.

Elle était intacte, bien secouée du choc mais elle tenait sur ses deux jambes même si elle éprouvait bien quelques maux ici et là. Rien de sérieux. Que des ecchymoses probablement.

Kaiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son front ensanglanté alors qu'il reculait doucement vers sa voiture où il choisit de s'asseoir sur le capot, sans dire un mot. Mais il était jugé. Et il pouvait le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de l'estomac. N'était-ce que par le seul regard de Naomi, rendu presque glacial et méprisant. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que cette terreur qui le tenaillait?

Soudain, elle rejeta les mains et les bras qui l'entouraient leur montrant qu'elle était suffisamment solide pour tenir seule.

Le demi-sourire discret et rempli d'admiration de Kaiba, acheva de la mettre en colère, bien qu'elle eut pu y découvrir tout la sincérité habituellement absente de ses expressions faciales.

Elle avançait tant bien que mal, se traînant à peine et marchant avec dignité, la tête haute. Mais elle était en furie.

« _C'est un danger PUBLIQUE…je ne vois rien d'autre_ » se répétait-elle en s'empêchant de lui hurler dessus.

Pourtant son regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers l'homme assis qui, depuis la fin de la course, n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, probablement lui aussi en état de choc.

« _Grrr…elle se préoccupe encore de ce minable_…. »

_Kaiba aussi était en colère. Contre ce type, contrairement à Naomi qui semblait s'apitoyer sur ce misérable._

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle ne pouvait l'apercevoir, il se surprit lui-même à soupirer devant autant de bonté, normalement exaspérante dans son œil détaché.

Brusquement, elle redevint aussi froide en se retournant pour l'envisager.

- Et c'est quoi votre problème? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de dégoût.

Totalement impassible, et malgré cette remarque qui lui fouetta durement le sang, Kaiba reprit son air hautain.

- Je n'ai aucun problème! Il n'était ni au bon endroit ni au bon moment…. souffla-t-il tranquillement. Vous saignez sur le front… je crois que vous devriez voir un médecin dans les plus brefs délais…

- Quoi? s'écria-t-elle en s'épongeant le front de sa manche sans y prêter plus d'attention.

Elle explosa.

- Hé! Oh! On parle d'un être humain ici! siffla-t-elle agressivement entre les dents.

Kaiba pouvait comprendre sa colère, lui paraissant sur le coup probablement inhumain. Mais il s'entêta à garder cette allure indifférente bien que quelque chose, ressemblant étrangement à des remords, n'avait pas cessé de croître à l'intérieur.

- Il a eu plus de peur que de mal, avoua-t-il sans aucune compassion.

Comme s'il s'apercevait pourtant que le sort du malheureux inquiétait toujours ardemment Naomi, sa voix s'adoucit un court instant.

- Il va bien…Naomi.

Elle sursauta, détournant furieusement la tête pour lui adresser un autre regard mais cette fois aussi étonné que choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et il y avait mis tant de douceur qu'elle en était restée désarmée, même curieusement rassurée.

- Qui plus est… murmura-t-il clairement, « ça m'aurait ennuyé de perdre mon rendez-vous de ce soir… »

_« Il est si…froid…Et pourtant…quand il dit mon nom…c'est… »_

Elle ne le quittait plus de son regard furieux et décontenancé, cachant difficilement des picotements interminables de s'attarder sur sa chair.

Encore, Kaiba préféra jouer les paons.

- J'ai gagné. Et je réclame mon prix.

Peu importait la manière.

_«Un prix? C'est tout ce que je suis? Il est si…dur… »_

Elle restait immobile, insultée, ne sachant que penser de cet être intransigeant ni de sa prétendue victoire qu'il empochait sans remords apparent. Rien ne semblait être en mesure de toucher sa sensibilité, si jamais il en eut une part bien cachée.

Kaiba l'observa à son tour, s'interdisant de pencher la tête. Pourquoi se serait-il apitoyé sur le sort de ce misérable? L'important n'était-il pas le résultat final? Il avait gagné, et sans tricher. Durement, peut-être. Et même aux dépends de la sécurité d'un type qui n'avait rien à faire sur la piste et pour lequel Naomi avait été prête à se sacrifier, ce qu'il déplorait amèrement d'ailleurs. Presque autant qu'il l'en admirait.

Mais il avait tout de même gagné.

Tranquillement, il se leva du capot de sa voiture puis l'envisagea froidement.

- 18h30. Je vous envoie une voiture. Ne soyez pas en retard.

« _C'est un ordre? _» pensa-t-elle en figeant sur place et éprouvant une soudaine nausée.

Un étrange poids nouait l'estomac de Kaiba; un peu plus et il aurait pu admettre qu'il avait tort s'il ne s'était dépêché de la quitter à ce moment précis. Indirectement, il profitait de l'une de ses faiblesses bien qu'il se l'était interdit. Et il n'avait pas de quoi en être fier. Mais il restait conscient que c'était là la seule façon de parvenir jusqu'à elle.

Et il n'était pas question de laisser passer cette occasion.

Bien sûr, il pouvait sentir le regard de Naomi lui brûler l'arrière de la tête; elle devait le détester à défaut de le craindre. Et cela le blessa profondément. Même s'il ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi. Mais bien qu'il continuait à se mentir, il préféra se montrer aussi impitoyable qu'il ne l'était avec le reste du monde. Et faire exactement comme si de rien n'était.

_« C'est un monstre! Je ne vois rien d'autre_ »

Naomi ne décolérait pas, se secouant négativement la tête comme si elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

L'homme était toujours assis en état de choc. Il devait avoir vu sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, en quelques secondes. Et elle en restait consternée.

Subitement, et sortis de nulle part, trois hommes surgirent près d'eux, vêtus en infirmiers.

- Excusez-nous mademoiselle… dit l'un d'eux. Venez par ici, je vous en prie!

- Quoi? s'écria-t-elle alors qu'un autre se précipitait vers la victime.

- M. Ka.. Kurami nous a demandé de veiller à ce que vous alliez bien tous les deux.

_« Kurami…? Il a..? »_

- Nous devons vérifier votre blessure mademoiselle. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour monsieur. Nous nous en occuperons très bien, finit-il avant de tâter le front de Naomi pour s'assurer qu'elle ne courait aucun risque.

Mais elle demeurait abasourdie, les pensées dirigées vers Kaiba.

_« Il s'est trouvé du cœur subitement? Pffff...il a dû l'acheter ça aussi… »_

- Je vais très bien, dit-elle en repoussant la main de l'infirmier. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Mais ce dernier insista.

- Mais nous avons reçu des ordres mademoiselle…et il serait plus prudent de…

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je vous répète que je vais bien, trancha-t-elle sèchement avant de se pencher à nouveau vers le malheureux.

Du haut des estrades, Kaiba entièrement retiré à sa vue, la regarda un long moment, agacé par cette compassion dont elle ne tarissait pas à l'endroit du type. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de ce pauvre homme afin qu'elle puisse se pencher sur lui avec le même altruisme. Et plus encore.

Alors, était-ce réellement une faiblesse de savoir s'apitoyer sur le sort du plus commun des mortels?

« _Il n'est pas comme toi et moi Naomi. Ils ne sont pas comme nous… »_

Nous ?

Toujours est-il qu'il tirait au moins une consolation de cet incident. La seule qu'il avait espérée toute la semaine. Naomi serait toute à lui. Du moins, pour la soirée. Et tout ça tombait bien puisque c'était son anniversaire.

« _Il est vraiment trop dangereux…et il ne pense qu'à lui. Il était prêt à tout pour gagner. N'importe quoi._ »

Naomi saliva avec peine, moins d'une heure trente après ces événements.

Kaiba la terrifiait tout à coup.

« _Mais il a quand même pris soin d'envoyer de l'aide… »_

« _Essaies-tu de te consoler? Mais ouvre les yeux. Ce type n'est pas comme les autres et tu le sais. Il est DANGEREUX! Entends-tu? DANGEREUX!»_

_« Grr…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Et puis surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste ? »_

_Et c'est avec lui qu'elle allait passer la soirée. À contrecœur._

Pas question qu'elle lui donne la satisfaction d'approfondir ses points faibles. Ce serait une grave erreur de ne lui laisser en entrevoir qu'un seul, si petit fut-il. Elle jugeait Kaiba suffisamment stratagème pour ne pas lui en donner l'occasion.

Qu'une simple soirée. Et puis ensuite, hop! elle l'éloignerait d'elle à tout jamais.

Roland ouvrit la porte de la limousine en s'inclinant fort respectueusement devant elle.

Naomi avait finalement opté pour le look classique, sans exagération; elle s'était vêtue d'une courte robe noire assez moulante et qui laissait entrevoir ses magnifiques jambes. À la hauteur de sa poitrine, un grand décolleté en forme de V dégageait entièrement ses épaules. Et comme toujours, son maquillage restait discret.

Tant mieux s'il la trouvait désirable. Elle y verrait là l'occasion idéale de lui faire regretter amèrement de l'avoir cherchée.

« _Elle est…définitivement plus dangereuse que moi »_

Kaiba ne put décrocher son regard de l'aguichante silhouette de Naomi sitôt qu'elle fit son entrée. D'ailleurs, un vif sentiment de jalousie s'empara de lui à constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à profiter de ses charmes : tout le personnel n'avait de yeux que pour elle.

Il se leva de table à son approche, très poliment et dans un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait même pas lui-même, trahissant par là son pur enchantement.

- À l'heure , souffla-t-il en tirant la chaise.

Elle répondit par un si mince sourire qu'il glaçait tout le reste de son visage.

« _Est-ce qu'elle connait l'effet qu'elle me fait? Je ne crois pas…non. »_

_Visiblement, elle avait gardé la même attitude choquée que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Kaiba comprit que ses pensées n'étaient toujours pas dirigées vers lui_.

Bien qu'il en éprouvait le plus grand agacement, il préféra s'oublier un instant pour la rassurer de la manière la plus futile qui soit.

- Il va très bien. Et il sera suivi tant et aussi longtemps qu'il en ressentira le besoin, avoua-t-il en espérant raviver l'éclat de ce magnifique visage.

Elle le regarda à peine. Mais Kaiba comprit qu'elle lui en savait gré.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en détournant son attention vers le reste de la salle vide.

_« Il n'y a personne…que nous deux dans ce restaurant… »_

- Je n'aime pas la foule » dit-il comme s'il répondait à la question qu'elle n'osait pas poser.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, sortant de ses pensées.

- Je ne désirais aucun bain de foule, ce soir, répéta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une excuse pour expliquer leur solitude dans ce restaurant.

- Et bien sûr… vous avez réservé la salle? osa-t-elle se moquer, démontrant par là l'égocentrisme prononcé de Kaiba.

Mais il n'allait ni mentir ni s'en trouver mal à l'aise.

- C'est exact

L'attitude indifférente de Naomi glaça Kaiba.

Il soupira de dépit.

- Si on se proposait une trève? demanda-t-il légitimement.

- Mais je n'ai obéi qu'aux ordres… répondit-elle froidement. Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici!

Kaiba figea, digérant difficilement cette insulte.

_« Je t'interdis de me détester Naomi »_

Un court silence s'immisça entre eux.

- Je l'aurais évité d'une manière ou d'une autre, désireux de briser la glace et bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas encore trouvé comment il l'aurait pu.

Elle semblait porter un peu d'attention.

- Je suis bien des choses, je l'admets, osa-t-il se dévoiler. Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Naomi se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle le jugeait peut-être beaucoup trop sévèrement à cause de cette méfiance devenue instinctive avec les années. Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'il pouvait toujours lui mentir. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à croire qu'un être entièrement mauvais habitait l'âme de cet homme.

- Quelque chose à boire? demanda-t-il comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de s'égarer trop loin.

«_ Bon d'accord…fais au moins un petit effort…il ne doit pas être si méchant… »_

_« Mais ne baisse pas la garde… sois seulement gentille. Ça sera suffisant. Et puis, c'est qu'une soirée…sans importance. »_

Comme si elle avait terminé son examen de conscience, Kaiba fut agréablement surpris de voir un mince sourire se glisser sur les lèvres de Naomi.

- juste un café

« _Je ne bois pas non plus Naomi…Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je n'ai pas à me dévoiler. C'est d'elle qu'il s'agit. Pas de moi »_

- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, M. Kurami? demanda-t-elle avec une voix devenue aussi douce que son visage.

Enfin, la colère semblait l'avoir quittée.

- Je travaille…dans les jeux virtuels, avoua-t-il sans avoir à mentir.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il dominait le marché mondial à lui tout seul et que des milliers de gens dépendaient de sa bonne volonté.

- C'est courant, ici au Japon… dit-elle encore, sans la moindre surprise dans le ton.

Kaiba ne put retenir un sourire, presque gêné.

- Oui. C'est vrai. C'est un marché très…lucratif

Put-elle apercevoir les énormes signes de dollars qui lui passèrent devant les yeux?

- Sans doute! affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Apparemment, Naomi ne s'intéressait pas réellement à ce côté financier puisqu'elle détourna la tête à la recherche de quelque poussière sur la table.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je crois? demanda Kaiba beaucoup plus intéressé par elle que par lui-même.

_Pff! Sans blague? Il a deviné tout seul?_

- Mon accent?

- Non. Vous n'en avez aucun, c'est surprenant, répondit-il fasciné. « Combien de langues parlez-vous? »

- Cinq! avoua-t-elle.

_« Brillante… »_

Kaiba avait eu le temps de remarquer une vive étincelle dans son regard dénotant son très grand intérêt pour cette matière.

- Lesquelles?

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas dupe et referma la porte aussitôt derrière ses propos.

- C'est un interrogatoire?

_« Grrr…raté! »_

- Je suis curieux.

_« La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut…_ » songea-t-elle en camouflant une petite grimace.

Fort à point et fort étrangement, Kaiba rétorqua…

- Mais la curiosité est aussi la base de toute intelligence...

Ce fut au tour de Naomi de figer sur place. Si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées.

- Vous dansez? demanda Kaiba qui lui tendit la main.

- Non. Je ne danse que pour le travail...

Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se lever pour l'accompagner.

_'Je n'aime pas danser Naomi. Mais pour te tenir dans mes bras… Suffit Kaiba!'  
_

Une fois de plus, Kaiba insista en se levant. Ce qui obligea Naomi à se laisser entraîner.

_« Ce qu'elle sent bon… et puis elle est si…désirable… »_

Kaiba ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait doucement blottie contre lui. Pas plus que Naomi qui ne le repoussait pas mais dont le corps s'était mis à trembler furieusement. D'agréables frissons parcouraient son corps et le martelaient au passage laissant leur empreinte bien claire à la vue de Kaiba.

Elle se sentait défaillir.

Un très doux sourire s'immisça sur les lèvres de Kaiba qui mourut d'envie de l'embrasser brusquement. Peu s'en fallut s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de spectateurs.

« _Dis quelque chose… n'importe quoi… »_

Naomi se cabra légèrement.

- Cinq! s'écria-t-elle, brisant volontairement ce silence.

Kaiba sursauta, brutalement extirpé de ses pensées.

- Quoi?

- Je disais que je parle le français, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand et le japonais…

Encore tout enivré, il l'écouta gentiment sans l'interrompre.

- Et…je comprends aussi le russe, l'italien, le grec et le cantonnais… ajouta-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux dévorés par l'envie d'unir leurs lèvres.

Peu importait soudainement qu'ils se trouvent au milieu d'une foule ou non.

« _J'ai tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse…c'est fou… »_

Kaiba inclinait dangereusement son visage, également poussé par cette envie de goûter ses lèvres.

« _Et si je t'embrassais? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si… »_

Troublée et cachant difficilement le manque d'aise éprouvé à respirer convenablement, Naomi fut celle qui brisa l'étreinte en détournant la tête.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je perds le nord… »_

Kaiba ne montra rien de la déception qui l'anima lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui pour retourner s'asseoir. Ce n'était bien sûr que partie remise. Vraisemblablement, elle cherchait à l'éviter.

Mais il le savait à présent, comme il l'avait toujours ressenti au fond. Elle partageait pour lui la même attirance, bien qu'elle allait à l'encontre de sa volonté.

La question n'était plus que de savoir combien de temps lui résisterait-elle?

Et puis…était-ce bien ce qu'il désirait lui?

Naomi posa un geste qui étonna et ennuya fortement Kaiba sitôt qu'elle fut assise. Celui de sortir un paquet de sa bourse et de porter une cigarette à sa bouche.

_« Elle le fait exprès? »_

- Je ne fume pas, dit-il comme s'il voulait lui en interdire l'action.

Elle sourcilla légèrement, osant confronter son regard, tout en s'allumant.

- Vraiment?

Visiblement, une parfaite indifférence marquait le ton de sa voix.

« _Oui. Elle le fait exprès »_

_Elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Et à plus forte raison si cela incommodait Kaiba._

Ce dernier réprima difficilement la vive intention de lui ordonner d'éteindre sur-le-champ. Il n'essaya même pas d'éviter la fumée qu'elle avait volontairement dirigée au-dessus de sa tête. Mais une vive envie de la sermonner comme une domestique ne quittait pas son esprit.

- Alors… dit-elle, plus provocante. Parlez-moi de vous…M. Kurami.

Elle avait ressenti son irritation et bien qu'elle n'était pas d'un naturel désagréable, au contraire très attentive à ne déplaire à personne généralement, elle rusait avec l'espoir que son intérêt pour elle s'envolerait avec la fumée. Tout pour l'éloigner.

Seulement, Kaiba ne fut pas plus impressionné par ces faux-semblant.

« _Ça ne marchera pas Naomi_ » se dit-il en grimaçant gentiment.

- Que dire de moi? avoua-t-il en la bravant à son tour du regard.

Il semblait chercher de la conversation.

- Je ne suis pas marié.

Entre deux bouffées de cigarette, Naomi soupira moqueusement. C'était une phrase type de ce qu'elle entendait régulièrement de la part d'hommes d'affaire de passage qui tentaient de la séduire.

- Oh! Je m'en doutais…

Kaiba parut intéressé par ce qu'elle voulait signifier.

- C'est ce qu'ils me disent tous.

« _J'en ai l'habitude »_

Et le ton et les mots heurtèrent Kaiba de plein fouet. Comment osait-elle le comparer à toute cette bande de vauriens?

_« Je suis Kaiba! Ça te dit quelque chose? KAIBA! »_

Mais à nouveau, il ne laissa rien paraître de l'insulte qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Au contraire, fort intéressé, il se pencha vers elle comme s'il était primordial qu'elle mesure la pleine portée de son jugement.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Naomi.

Elle le savait. Ces paroles ne trouvaient aucun sens avec lui, demeurant totalement injustifiés. Et puis, tout dans son attitude lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Elle se repentit vivement de cette accusation gratuite. Mais elle continua à ignorer son insistance, en détournant les yeux vers le serveur qui arrivait à leur table.

- Ah oui?

« _Je déteste quand tu fais ça Naomi. »_

- Beaucoup d'hommes le prétendent… en effet. avait-elle repris avec cette fois, une sincérité marquée dans la voix. Ils semblent vouloir me convoiter comme si j'étais…

Naomi s'interrompit rapidement en croisant le regard de Kaiba qui écoutait attentivement.

- Peu importe! reprit-elle froidement.

_« Mais ça m'importe, Naomi »_

- Je présume qu'ils ne savent pas résister à autant de charme… constatait-il calmement.

_« Et toi, tu en es capable peut-être? Avoue-le,_ _tu t'es trompé Kaiba…Elle est encore mieux que ce que tu croyais… »_

- Alors…tout n'est qu'une question d'apparence?

- Pour certains seulement… répondit-il comme s'il se défendait.

_._

Mais qu'y a-t-il à dire et à ajouter quant tout ce qu'on désire se trouve à portée des doigts et qu'il ne faille que le cueillir?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait de ces mots parfois futiles à se découvrir, goûtant à peine de leur repas puisqu'ils se suffisaient à se nourrir de leur seule présence.

Elle se refusait à se dévoiler personnellement bien que Kaiba tenta à maintes reprises de la faire parler. Elle s'en tenait aux petites réponses d'usage et faites sur mesure pour esquiver poliment les questions. Kaiba, pour sa part, ne cherchait pas davantage à en dire plus que nécessaire puisque de toute façon, il était déjà tenu sous le sceau du secret de sa véritable identité.

Et pourtant, même lui ne savait pas encore à quel point il pouvait désirer cette femme ni ce qui l'y poussait ou l'entraînait réellement à sa suite.

Les heures passèrent pourtant rapidement à se contempler dans des demi-silences.

La pluie martelait les rues lorsque leurs pieds heurtèrent le trottoir devant la sortie du restaurant.

D'un signe, Kaiba appela Roland qui se précipita vers eux avec un parapluie. Kaiba protégea Naomi d'être mouillée en la tenant contre lui et la couvrant fort galamment jusqu'à la limousine.

« _Et ensuite quoi? _» se demanda-il en portant le regard au travers de la fenêtre, s'obligeant à ne pas le fixer sur Naomi, assise sur la banquette devant lui.

« _Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça…pas sans avoir au moins essayé… Ah! Et puis essayé quoi? »_

L'un et l'autre se scrutait du regard à l'improviste mués par la même force d'attraction silencieuse. Mais aucun n'osait briser le silence.

_« Dans quelques petites minutes, ça sera fini…courage Naomi… Ensuite tu… »_

_« tu quoi? »_

_« Il est si…invite-le… »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu en meures d'envie…qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? »_

_« Suffit! »_

_« Même pas un baiser d'adieu? »_

_« Grrr… »_

Naomi détourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre où Kaiba plongeait son regard. Du coup, elle le vit rapidement esquiver le sien.

Apparemment, il l'observait quand elle ne le voyait pas.

« _On arrive et …_ » pensait Kaiba, à cheval entre l'envie irrésistible de l'étreindre furieusement et le devoir de la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

Naomi ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre la soirée plus loin. Et il ne désirait pas non plus lui paraître obsédé en insistant.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été question d'une partie de jambes en l'air pour dessert dans le marché. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et ça ne l'avait jamais été.

« _Essaie au moins de l'embrasser… »_

_« Non. Pas si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle désire elle aussi. »_

_« Mais tu sais qu'elle te désire… »_

_« Peut-être…mais j'aimerais qu'elle vienne à moi »_

_« Tu rêves! »_

_« Et puis…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'j'aimerais?' Tu prends et tu exiges… tu ne poses pas autant de questions d'habitude… »_

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant l'hôtel.

_« Enfin! Il faut vraiment que je sortes d'ici…_ »

_Naomi se montra presque impatiente de quitter le véhicule, tiraillée entre l'envie de l'inviter et l'envoyer balader à tout jamais._

_« Mais c'est bizarre…comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas essayé de m'embrasser? … il se comporte comme s'il était totalement indifférent… et pourtant… vraiment curieux. »_

_« Ah! Et puis tant mieux! Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à le repousser. C'est pas plus mal. Et puis… il n'a sûrement pas aimé la soirée que tu lui as fait passer… il devait s'attendre à un peu plus de coopération, j'imagine_…_ »_

Elle allait franchir la porte lorsqu'une main posée sur son poignet arrêta son mouvement.

« Ne t'en vas pas Naomi. Reste encore un peu… »

_Elle s'immobilisa sans risquer un regard vers Kaiba qui lâcha doucement son bras._

_- Dormez bien, murmura-t-il._

_«_ Dormez bien? Stupide! Tire-la à l'intérieur…fais-lui l'amour là sur la banquette…au pire, prends-la de force si tu veux… »

La conscience de Kaiba lui portait un véritable coup au creux de l'estomac.

_« Non! Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ça._ »

_- _Bonsoir_. _répondit-elle en posant le pied sur le trottoir, Roland l'escortant toujours de son parapluie jusqu'à l'entrée.

_«_ _Il n'a même pas essayé_…_» _pensait-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrible regret.

Pendant un court instant, elle aurait tant aimé sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa bouche… sur son corps aussi.

_« Mieux vaut en rester là. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux. Surtout pour toi. »_

Kaiba hésita quelques minutes avant d'ordonner de repartir. Secrètement, il espérait la voir revenir vers la limousine et l'inviter à monter à sa chambre. Mais elle ne revint pas sur ses pas.


	4. Tout est relatif

Chapitre 4 Tout est relatif

Naomi se retint du mieux qu'elle le put de pouffer de rire devant cet être trempé jusqu'aux os. Visiblement, il semblait avoir couru un long chemin avant d'aboutir devant la porte de sa suite, vu l'essoufflement qu'il essayait de cacher avec peine.

Mais il restait muet, la fixant comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie, ce qui ne manquait pas de la troubler.

- « Oublié quelque chose? » s'informa-t-elle toujours en s'empêchant de rire mais avec une pointe d'ironie prononcée dans la voix.

- « Oui » réussit-il à dire en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

« _En quelque sorte… »_

Soudain, et ne pouvant se contenir davantage, il la saisit dans ses bras en plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser empreint de fougue et de désir.

_« Repousse-le…défends-toi…je ne peux pas… »_

Mais ne daignant pas perdre la face, elle feint d'être offusquée par son geste alors que leurs bouches se séparaient.

- « Et ça fait également partie du marché? »

« _Quoi? »_

Kaiba recula d'effroi devant ce rejet, sincèrement offensé par des paroles si cruelles. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer qu'il essayait de l'acheter elle?

« _Si tu te donnes à moi…ça ne sera jamais par obligation »_

« Non » murmura-t-il.

Il paraissait désarmé tout à coup. Presque suppliant. Et elle trouva qu'il était encore plus irrésistible à se montrer sous son vrai jour, aussi maladroit parut-il. Il n'était plus aussi implacable et aussi cruel qu'il voulait bien le laisser voir, n'étant devenu tout d'un coup, qu'un homme empreint d'un désir évident, comme des millions d'autres mortels.

Et puis d'ailleurs, toujours sous le sceau du secret, n'était-elle pas celle qui avait espéré son retour?

« _Qu'une fois…une seule…et après… »_

Brusquement, ses bras se fondirent vivement autour du cou de Kaiba, joignant furieusement ses lèvres.

«_ Tu ne t'étais pas trompé…elle… »_

Kaiba la souleva de terre, l'entraînant contre lui en traversant le seuil de la porte. D'un faible coup de pied dans le bas, il la laissa se refermer derrière eux.

Ils valsèrent un long moment à se dévorer insatiablement jusqu'à ce que leurs vêtements se retrouvent projetés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Pendant longtemps, les draps de Naomi furent les étranges témoins d'une parade fort curieuse auxquels ils se livrèrent tous deux, roulant l'un et l'autre en dessus et en dessous sur le lit, à se disputer le privilège de se dominer. Si bien qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse, en bas du lit, Naomi heurtant le sol sous le poids de Kaiba qui s'assura aussitôt qu'elle n'en éprouvait aucun ennui.

Mais apercevant sa mine amusée, il ne résista pas à joindre son rire très doux d'une esquisse de son propre sourire, tout aussi enjoué par la situation. Puis à nouveau, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec avidité.

Si Naomi ne se tint pas pour vaincue, cette fois, Kaiba la retint au sol, usant légèrement de sa force pour l'y maintenir avec douceur.

Son regard s'attarda un très long moment sur le visage de Naomi; il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y cherchait pas plus que ce qu'il y trouverait lorsqu'il la pénétra. Mais elle retint volontairement le moindre son de franchir ses lèvres.

_« Elle tremble… C'est moi qui… »_

Consciente d'être observée et luttant ardemment pour ne pas montrer son réel plaisir, elle détourna la tête mais ne put empêcher un faible gémissement d'être entendu et qui provoqua un long et si agréable frisson dans le corps de Kaiba qu'il paralysa, la moitié d'une seconde, tant ce qu'il ressentit exactement le terrifia et l'enivra à la fois.

_« Elle me rend fou… _»

Cette étrange impression de basculer complètement dans un autre univers, totalement inconnu. Et surtout de n'en être pas le maître absolu mais l'esclave. Même une très petite lueur de ce qui lui restait de raison ne fut pas suffisante à réprimer cet urgent besoin qu'il ressentait de l'en faire complètement sienne. C'était un peu comme si un morceau de lui-même retrouvait enfin sa place dans son corps. Comme s'ils se complétaient. Et tout de lui réclamait qu'il y abandonne ses forces. Tout sauf cette logique froide qui continuait à se battre contre ses sens.

Un autre frémissement de Naomi acheva sa quête de compréhension.

Elle était si belle. Si tendre. Si femme.

« _Elle m'appartient_ »

Sans comprendre, il le savait. Ces choses-là ne s'expliquent que par instinct. Elles se ressentent.

Toujours sans souffler mot, ils brisèrent temporairement l'étreinte pour changer de position.

Comme si elle se soumettait, elle lui tourna le dos, s'accroupissant contre le lit pour qu'il la prenne, encore.

Il s'engageait contre elle pour la satisfaire lorsque son regard dévia vers le bas de son dos et qu'il y aperçut une très petite coupure depuis longtemps cicatrisée juste au dessus de la hanche gauche. Elle était toute petite, presque invisible. Une égratignure.

Mais il restait immobile, horrifié par sa découverte, envahi soudain par un haut-le-cœur et une colère manifestes. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Et qu'il en connaissait l'exacte provenance.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? »_

Naomi se redressa doucement en évitant de retourner la tête vers lui. Mais elle pouvait ressentir sans peine du froid derrière son dos.

« _Réagis Kaiba… »_

« _Elle est magnifique… »_

Kaiba joignit son corps, l'enlaçant de ses bras et la tirant fermement contre lui. Puis laissa sa bouche glisser le long de son cou dans une étreinte encore plus torride.

Il la pénétra à nouveau, y joignant tout ce qui l'habitait d'émotions aussi partagées étaient-elles, luttant pour ne pas laisser percevoir les pensées qui le hantaient à présent.

À nouveau, il dut déclarer forfait lorsqu'elle se pencha vers l'avant dans une soumission presque complète qui lui rappelait également d'autre rares moments intimes choisis au hasard et qui ne pouvaient se comparer avec celui-là.

Et c'était plus fort que lui.

« _Pas toi Naomi. Je ne veux rien manquer de toi »_

Il se retira, la privant du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait.

« _C'est tout? C'est déjà fini? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?»_ pensa Naomi qui se retournait pour lui faire face, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Kaiba.

Il semblait figé, comme s'il attendait des explications.

« _Ce qu'elle est belle… »_

Enfin il retrouva un peu de paix dans son âme lorsqu'elle remonta assise sur le rebord du lit à l'observer à son tour, ne sachant plus très bien comment réagir à ce brusque arrêt.

« _J'ai fait quelque chose qui… »_

Elle devait avoir l'air légèrement désemparée.

C'est alors qu'un très faible sourire apparut sur le visage de Kaiba. À genoux, il avança entre ses cuisses, agrippant tendrement ses hanches de ses mains et portant affectueusement ses lèvres à ses seins.

_« Ce n'est que le début Naomi… »_

Encore plus tendrement, il l'allongea et baisa son corps de haut en large, entré au plus profond de ses reins. Se nourrir de son corps et s'abreuver à même ses lèvres était devenu tout ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant.

Aucun endroit au monde ne lui sembla plus doux, plus chaud, plus accueillant.

Et il délirait complètement.

« _Kaiba…reprends-toi… »_

Cette conscience n'allait donc jamais le laisser tranquille?

_« Tu perds la tête, tu ne vois pas? Elle te tient dans ses mains… comme un jouet.»_

_« Non. J'ai le parfait contrôle… »_

Kaiba se redressa, entourant sa taille des jambes de Naomi qu'il entraîna avec lui continuant à l'embrasser avidement, tout en se relevant.

Plus violemment qu'il ne le voulut, il la plaqua contre le mur en proie aux vives relancées de sa montrait des dents comme un forcené désireux de la transpercer.

Mais un cri qui n'avait rien d'agréable traversa les lèvres de Naomi.

« _Pourquoi? »_

Ce qui arrêta le balancement agressif de Kaiba.

Elle tremblait. Et il ne fut pas certain que ce fut plus de plaisir que de mal. Elle tremblait et portait sur lui un regard suppliant et inquisiteur à la fois.

_« BRUTE! Tu vas trop loin Kaiba! Elle ne mérite pas ça…et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas une vulgaire traînée… et elle est si… »_

_«C'est ça! Montre-lui qui est le maître… »_

_« Non. »_

_« Pas de remords…fais-lui mal s'il le faut… »_

_« Non! »_

_« Fais-lui mal! Tu es Kaiba et tu… »_

_« NON! PLUS JAMAIS! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait…? »_

Le regard de Kaiba s'adoucit soudainement comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser de cette violence gratuite et comme s'il lui signifiait que le véritable être à l'intérieur revenait vers la surface.

Affectueusement, il avança ses lèvres sur son front, là où elle s'était heurtée durant la course, réellement et étrangement concerné par cette vilaine blessure. Puis il les laissa glisser sur son visage où il les unit aux siennes dans une tendresse qu'il avait retenue toutes ces longues années à jouer en solitaire.

Quelque chose de dur se détachait du visage de Kaiba. Le masque qu'il avait porté jusque-là s'effritait par bribes et s'écroulait au plancher sans qu'il pût en rattraper la moindre parcelle.

Nu. Il se sentit complètement nu et vulnérable, là au plus creux de son ventre, à labourer ses jardins secrets. Et pourtant, rien au monde ne se comparait à la douceur de cette terre brûlante ni au son de cette voix rivalisant avec la pure beauté de la harpe suspendue à son oreille.

La tenant toujours contre lui, il les ramena vers le lit où il la laissa le chevaucher à son rythme à elle.

Il allait tout faire pour la satisfaire corps et âme. Ça en était terminé de chercher à la dominer par la force.

Son ondulation était sublime.

Et tout à coup, Kaiba le comprit avec une évidence démesurée. Elle était née et entièrement faite pour l'amour.

Pour être aimée.

De lui.

Elle extirpait de lui ce qu'il croyait n'avoir jamais possédé. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui refuser.

Peu lui importait qu'elle prenne le pas ou qu'elle se serve de lui. Du moment qu'elle ne se doutait pas de tout ce qui le traversait. Peu importait puisqu'elle ne savait pas combien il était démuni devant elle comme si c'eut été la première fois que ses doigts touchaient un corps féminin et qu'il ne savait comment réagir à la vue d'un corps si beau.

Naomi s'arrêta de bouger lorsqu'elle vit l'abdomen de Kaiba se soulever violemment comme s'il luttait pour se retenir d'exploser. Quelques secondes pour lui permettre de reprendre sur lui. Des secondes qui leur furent salutaires.

Curieusement, dans son plaisir, elle s'inclina sur lui laissant sa poitrine caresser sa peau de la sienne.

_« Sait-elle aperçu que j'aime la sentir contre moi? »_

Kaiba se releva pour s'asseoir et l'aider à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait décidé de reprendre le rythme et de veiller à garder le contrôle de son excitation, par le fait même, leur plaisir commun.

Naomi se laissa descendre vers l'arrière de façon à lui permettre d'explorer son corps et il dévora sa poitrine, léchant et titillant savoureusement le bout de ses seins.

À nouveau, elle cacha difficilement sa satisfaction d'être entendue au grand plaisir de Kaiba dont le va-et-vient s'accentua doucement entre ses cuisses.

Leur délire fut commun et rapidement arrivé à terme lorsque leurs doigts s'agrippèrent fiévreusement en tremblant et reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Il courba la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas son visage et elle détourna le sien pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas son plaisir, l'orgueil demeurant, de part et d'autre, le meilleur allié disponible pour camoufler les émotions ressenties et contre lesquelles ils refusaient de céder complètement.

Et pourtant, ils s'étaient tout dit sans ouvrir la bouche.

Dans une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il la ramena vers lui en s'allongeant sur le dos, la tête de Naomi accotée sur son torse.

_« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça? N'est-ce pas Kaiba? »_

_« Tu peux t'en aller maintenant …tu es satisfait? »_

_« Non. Pas encore »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? D'habitude, tu prends et tu t'en vas… »_

_« C'est vrai. »_

_« Pourquoi ça serait différent? »_

_« Je la veux encore »_

_« Alors tu reviendras… »_

_« Non. Je la veux encore…maintenant.»_

_« Tu en trouveras une autre…passe à la prochaine…c'est du pareil au même… »_

_« C'est faux __»_

Elle fut la première à se dégager pour se lever. Mais il la retint aimablement par le poignet comme s'il ne lui permettait pas de s'en aller.

_« Pitié…ne me touche pas… »_

_« Pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effet? »_

Mais cette fois, elle ne laissa pas paraître le grand trouble dans lequel elle était plongée.

- « J'ai une petite fringale… » dit-elle en commençant à se revêtir.

- « Je t'accompagne… »

Elle s'immobilisa, se retournant vers lui comme si l'indifférence l'animait.

- « Pas la peine. Écoute…Tu as eu ce que tu voulais… »

_« Ce que je voulais? Comment peut-elle savoir ce que je veux alors que je ne le sais pas moi-même? »_

- « …et moi aussi, je l'admets. C'était très…agréable…mais on va en rester là, d'accord? » dit-elle encore sans remarquer que la colère montait aux tempes de Kaiba. Tu serais gentil de refermer derrière toi… »

« _Elle me met dehors…Grrr…»_

Ça en était trop. Et ce n'était pas une question qu'elle lui posait.

Apparemment, elle avait décidé de leur sort en s'éloignant volontairement de lui.

« _C'est à moi de te plaquer Naomi…quand j'en aurai envie !»_

Mais elle lui adressa à peine un regard en sortant.

_« Je reviendrai. C'est promis » _se promit-il en sortant à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle tint difficilement sur ses jambes, avançant péniblement un pied devant l'autre, encore tout étourdie de leur étreinte. Perdue. Il lui fallait de l'air. Beaucoup d'air. De quoi se replacer les neurones.

Elle s'était battue contre le désir de retourner dans cette chambre avant même de la quitter et s'accrocher à lui, son corps ne cessant de réclamer de nouvelles caresses. Et elle tremblait encore.

_« Si étrange… comme si je lui appartenais… »_

Il y avait déjà fort longtemps que la pièce était vide lorsqu'elle renoua avec la solitude de sa chambre. Pendant un court instant, elle avait tant espéré qu'il y soit encore. Sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, elle s'étendit sur le lit. Mais l'odeur qu'elle retrouva n'y était plus la sienne. Elle était délicieusement entrelacée d'une puissante fragrance masculine. Son odeur.

Sa bouche rechercha longtemps ce corps invisible imprégné dans les draps sans le trouver, alors qu'un immense sentiment de vide s'était cruellement emparé de tout son être. Suivi d'une irrésistible envie de pleurer.

Et la nuit fut longue. Extrêmement longue avant que le sommeil ne la soulage enfin.

Kaiba se retourna plusieurs fois dans son grand lit à ressasser ce moment qu'il tentait en vain d'analyser. Mais la logique se montrait incapable de la moindre explication.

Tout ce qu'il réussissait à comprendre était qu'il la désirait encore. Qu'il gardait l'envie insoutenable de sentir son corps contre le sien et surtout, qu'il était bien loin d'être rassasié.

Et elle le rejetait.

Toute sa vie, il avait été celui qui prenait et jetait à sa guise. Il s'était même toujours montré froid à tout contact humain dans l'espoir de repousser l'inévitable. Ce moment où quelqu'un, quelque part, lui projetterait en plein figure qu'il était sans doute l'être le plus vulnérable et le plus seul qui existe sur terre. En dépit des apparences.

Ce qu'il redoutait tant se passait finalement. Cette terreur insoutenable de ne pas être accepté tel qu'il était. Et se sentir totalement abandonné.

Le grand Kaiba était aussi amer qu'en colère.

Après tant de miel, le fiel.

« _Tu m'appartiendras entièrement Naomi »_

Pour la première fois de son existence, Kaiba trouva son grand lit glacé.

Ce lit qui n'avait jamais accueilli autre âme qui vive que la sienne propre.

Pour la première fois, il aurait partagé un peu de son espace.

Et pire. Elle avait fait bien pire que le rejeter. Elle l'avait fait sans même le connaître ni savoir qui il était exactement.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il était riche et puissant. Qu'il dominait le monde de plus haut encore que sa propre grandeur; rien. Elle ne savait absolument rien de Séto Kaiba.

C'était lui seul qu'elle avait rejeté. Que lui-même. Sans demander son reste.

- « Allo? » répondit la voix au bout du téléphone.

- « Naomi? » s'écria Kaiba comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner des ordres.

« _Et si elle me raccrochait au nez? Elle oserait?_ »

Naomi soupira silencieusement, levant les yeux au plafond de sa chambre. Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas compris ou ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.

Tout ça n'avait aucune raison d'être. Ce n'était qu'un moment où la solitude avait manqué de vigilance et où son poids s'était montré si lourd qu'elle s'en était aveuglément allégée quelques brefs instants.

Et le hasard voulut que ce soit avec cet homme.

Et pourtant…

« _Non…non…n'appelle pas._ »

- « Je t'invite ce soir… » commença-t-il.

- Je suis occupée, je regrette » le coupa-t-elle sèchement, désirant mettre un point final à cette relation qui n'aurait pas dû commencer.

Mais Kaiba crût plus sage de ne pas trop insister, contrairement à ses habitudes plutôt autoritaires.

- « Je vois. » dit-il encore en réprimant l'irritation que lui causait ce refus.

_« Tôt ou tard, tu seras bien obligée de me revoir Naomi. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps.»_

Ce fut sur un étrange rictus au niveau de la mâchoire que Kaiba raccrocha le combiné quelques instants plus tard.

Il lui fallait décidément changer de tactique. Et bien sûr, toujours en demeurant anonyme.

Mais comment? Jusque-là il n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de séduire ou d'attirer quelqu'un, tous s'agenouillant devant lui comme s'ils vénéraient et craignaient le plus redoutable des dieux. Personne ne manquait de le reconnaître du moins pour une grande partie de ce qu'il était réellement. Il n'était pas apprécié : il était craint du monde entier. Il le faisait taire de son seul regard et en disposait comme d'une multitude de pions sur une mappemonde qu'il déplaçait à sa guise sur son immense échiquier. Et puis d'ailleurs, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

Et voilà que devant cette simple femme, il ne trouvait ni un geste ni même un mot conséquent qui put attirer pleinement son attention sur lui ni même la retenir.

Bien sûr, il savait. Il savait tant de choses. Même celles qu'il n'aurait pas voulu savoir. Cela aurait normalement suffi à garder un certain avantage sur sa personne. Et cette pensée, qui le calmait, effleurait son esprit chaque fois qu'il renouait avec ce désir inné de dominer.

Seulement, lorsqu'il oubliait qu'il était ce riche jeune homme indocile et impétueux, et qu'il retrouvait le soir devant son miroir l'être humain qui coexistait dans le même corps que le sien, alors, plus aucune arrière-pensée ne trouvait son chemin vers la rigidité de ses convictions. Et tout l'appelait à la clémence.

_« Grr… et puis pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas capable de passer à autre chose? Ce serait si simple.» «Elle l'a dit après tout : j'ai eu ce que je voulais non? Pff! Ce que je voulais? Ce que JE veux? » _

_«Mais qu'en sait-elle?»_

_« Deux jours que tu y penses. Deux jours qui sont passés sans avoir risqué le moindre effort pour… »_

_« Arghh… suffit! »_

Kaiba se leva d'un trait.

« _C'est complètement stupide. De véritables enfantillages. »_

Jamais elle ne viendrait à lui. C'était plus qu'évident.

Jamais elle ne viendrait car elle ne savait même pas où le joindre de toute façon.

« _Et bien, puisqu'elle ne peut pas venir, j'irai. Et je lui dirai la vérité. Je ne m'en priverai pas. Je suis Séto Kaiba.»_

Pourquoi s'en cacherait-il plus longtemps?

Rien à y perdre. Rien à y gagner peut-être. Et cela l'agaça fortement une fraction de seconde. Mais elle devait savoir.

C'était décidé. Il ne chercha pas davantage à analyser les situations que cela pourrait provoquer.

Le temps était venu d'agir.

En moins de deux, il se retrouva dans la voiture, roulant vers le centre commercial où il savait déjà Naomi en train de lécher des vitrines.

Peu lui importait maintenant que tous se retournent sur son passage. Elle finirait bien par l'apprendre.

La petite Molina occupait une grande partie de ses pensées en cet après-midi plutôt calme. L'autre étant encore dirigée vers cet être mystérieux sur lequel elle ne savait pratiquement rien mais qui continuait à la troubler.

Elle n'avait pas dormi beaucoup depuis cette mémorable soirée; son corps recherchant toujours cette enveloppe invisible bien imprégnée dans l'odeur de ses draps malgré les deux changements complets de l'ensemble. Et pourtant, elle luttait durement pour oublier. Oublier quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire mais qui était arrivé malgré tous les efforts fournis pour l'empêcher.

Depuis fort longtemps, elle avait pratiqué l'abstinence non sans raison, se refusant la permission d'éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'un bonheur même illusoire.

Et voilà que ce type débarquait et que ses sens s'inclinaient à défaillir sous ce seul regard aussi froid fut-il.

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Plus fort que tout. Encore aujourd'hui sa maîtrise volait en éclat au seul souvenir de ses doigts, de ses lèvres...

Mais au moins, il n'avait pas insisté et n'avait pas déployé toute son énergie à revenir à la charge. Ce qui la rassurait certes. Et la décevait à la fois.

N'avait-elle été que le prix de la victoire? La croyait-elle exclusivement disponible au moindre de ses caprices et désirs? Était-ce pour cela qu'il venait tout juste de la laisser au téléphone? Que voulait-il encore qu'il n'avait pas déjà eu?

Kaiba ne prit pas longtemps avant de l'apercevoir aux portes d'une boutique de jouets.

Elle était encore et toujours vêtue de noir, de la tête aux pieds. Ce dont il ne fut guère surpris.

Mais le centre commercial était bondé, inondé de curieux qui se retournaient sur lui.

La tête haute, il avançait lentement sous les murmures. Mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'un doute soudain le fit légèrement vaciller vers l'arrière.

En dépit de tout, était-ce réellement bien la façon dont il voulut qu'elle découvre sa véritable identité?

_« Grr…Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? C'est si stupide tout ça… »_

Et pourtant, son regard, peu assuré tout à coup, supporta mal celui de cette foule à la fois envieuse et admiratrice. Cette foule qui, il le savait, s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers lui.

« _Arghh_… »

En un instant, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger tout droit vers la sortie la plus proche.

À distance, la limousine suivit les traces de Naomi qui marchait sur le trottoir, retournant probablement vers l'hôtel.

Elle allait traverser une petite rue tranquille lorsque la limousine l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et que Kaiba en sortit d'un pas décidé comme s'il venait d'être projeté d'une boîte à surprise. Pour cause, elle sursauta vivement, outragée par ce brusque arrêt qui lui avait donné l'impression première qu'elle allait être heurtée par cette voiture. Elle ne s'était pas mise immédiatement en position de défense mais son corps s'était cabré durement.

« _Grr… non! Pas lui! »_

Fondre. Kaiba sentit quelque chose de dur en lui ramollir à sa vision. Sa consistance en prenait véritablement pour son rhume en même temps que ses pensées se troublaient dans un chaos quasi inexprimable. Il en était certain, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait balbutier comme un gamin.

Elle gardait sur lui un regard à moitié choqué et à moitié déconcerté.

Sans le montrer, Kaiba respira profondément.

- « Je te ramène? Il y a encore un petit bout de chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel… »

- « Non. » répondit-elle sèchement. « Je préfère marcher »

_« Ah! Mais laisse-moi tranquille…Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma vie. »_

- « Naomi. Je crois que nous devons parler » osa-t-il affirmer comme si c'était un état de chose établi.

Elle fit un pas de côté pour le dépasser, feignant l'assurance et l'indifférence les plus complètes.

- « Je ne crois pas non. Il n'y a rien à dire. » répondit-elle froidement comme si elle s'en foutait totalement.

Cette fois, avec une certaine rigueur dans le geste, il saisit pourtant son bras bien que jamais il ne voulut lui paraître brusque. Ce qui arrêta de nouveau les pas de Naomi qui dirigea un regard quasi mortel à son endroit, le baissant ensuite sur cette main refermée sur son bras. Elle ne riait pas. C'était une très sévère mise en garde.

_« Ne me touche pas…»_

Mais le grand Séto Kaiba, celui-là même qui ne redoutait personne n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par ce petit bout de femme. Il allait encore moins chercher à s'excuser.

- « Sinon quoi, Naomi? »

- « Moi, je crois que oui. » osa-t-il prétendre juste avant de retirer sa main.

Elle sourcilla légèrement.

_« Naomi…ne joue pas les dures avec moi…tu y risquerais beaucoup trop... »_

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi » s'entêta-t-elle à répéter.

Le bruit de klaxons impatients se firent entendre derrière la limousine. Des chauffeurs qui n'eurent pas le courage de sortir gueuler à tue-tête lorsqu'ils comprirent qui se trouvait devant eux.

Mais ni Kaiba ni Naomi n'avaient semblé être importunés par ces curieux, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre sans broncher comme des ennemis volontaires qui ne désirent ni l'un ni l'autre flancher devant l'adversaire.

- « Monte dans cette voiture » ordonna Kaiba qui commençait à craindre que quelque dérangeur potentiel n'intervienne.

- « NON! » s'écria-t-elle à son tour en faisant un pas devant elle pour continuer sa route.

« _Arghh… les femmes…»_

Il en était à se demander réellement l'action à entreprendre. Du moins, la meilleure qui soit.

Sur le coin du boulevard, juste derrière eux, des dizaines d'automobiles s'étaient immobilisées, les plus éloignées laissant entendre un klaxon devenu presque furieux.

Et elle s'en allait. Lui aussi devait en faire autant. Il ne pouvait pas monopoliser ce coin de rue toute la journée à tenter de la retenir.

C'est à ce moment qu'il posa l'un des gestes les plus fous de son existence.

Sans crier gare, il l'empoigna solidement entre ses bras en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la limo. Au diable les réactions en chaîne.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, prise carrément au dépourvu. Mais elle était furieuse lorsque la porte se referma sur eux et qu'il ordonna de repartir.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Tu fais dans le kidnapping maintenant? » cria-t-elle en s'empêchant de ruer des mains et des pieds.

Presque amusé, plutôt exalté par son propre geste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser planer un rictus de conquérant sur son visage.

_« Kidnapping? Quelle idée! »_

Mais il pouvait bien sentir qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

- « Du calme! » dit-il de sa voix plus monocorde et autoritaire. « Je te dépose simplement à ton hôtel »

Naomi soupira vivement agacée. Elle avait horreur que quelqu'un d'autre s'emploie à lui imposer sa façon de conduite. Si elle restait dans cette voiture, elle se verrait obligée d'écouter ce qu'il semblait avoir à dire. Et ça non plus, elle ne le désirait pas.

- « Je crois qu'il y a des choses à dire » recommença-t-il. « Et oui, tu vas m'écouter »

- « Tu te trompes. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. » répliqua-t-elle.

Mais il continua malgré ses protestations.

- « À propos de cette soirée… »

Cette fois, et se donnant le plus de contenance possible, elle décida d'en finir clairement.

- « Et bien justement. C'était qu'une soirée. Rien de plus. Point à la ligne. »

_« Elle me rejette…me rejette… encore… »_

- « Tu en es bien certaine? »

Kaiba s'était légèrement penché vers elle.

- « D'accord! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu veux en parler alors je vais t'en parler. Je ne suis pas ta catin de service! Trouve-t-en une autre si c'est ce qui te démange à ce point, d'accord? Moi, j'ai réellement autre chose à faire de mon existence. »

Kaiba recula franchement irrité par ces paroles.

_« Catin de service? Qu'est-ce qu'elle…Elle croit vraiment que je suis… »_

Mais elle s'interrompit en s'apercevant de la gifle qu'elle lui portait au visage sans même le toucher.

« _Oh! Il…ce n'était pas… Je suis désolée…mais je ne peux pas »_

Calmement, bien que ses idées restaient embrouillées, Kaiba réussit à garder son plein sang-froid. Puisqu'il savait, pourquoi se fâcherait-il?

- « C'est à mon tour maintenant. » dit-il.

Elle voulut protester à nouveau mais il continua…

- « Je crois qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases… »

_« Je suis Séto Kaiba. Voilà. Tu comprends quelque chose maintenant? »_

_« Arghh…non. Pas comme ça. Et puis ça servirait à quoi? »_

_« Mais tu ne peux partir sur de meilleures bases qu'en lui disant la vérité. Et tu le sais. »_

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de catin. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut déjà… »

« _Ah! D'accord, je vois…il est marié bien sûr… pfff! il m'a menti probablement. Comme d'autres avant et après lui. Maintenant, il va me faire des promesses…qu'il va quitter sa femme…qu'il n'a jamais rien ressenti de tel… tout ça pour réitérer un peu de cet exploit je parie… »_

Bien sûr qu'elle se montrait aveuglément obstinée. Bien sûr qu'elle jouait les dures.

Et qu'elle appréhendait des mots qui risquaient de la blesser malgré tout.

- « Non! Je ne suis pas marié. » affirma Kaiba comme s'il répondait à ses inquiétudes.

_« Et je ne mens jamais…du moins, habituellement »_

_« Grr…Naomi…Je suis Kaiba… »_

- « Suffit! Je ne veux rien entendre. Restons-en là, d'accord? »

- « Je n'ai pas fini » dit-il cette fois très impérativement. « Que ça te plaise ou non, il s'est passé quelque chose…. »

- « Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. » le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- « …qui s'est quand même passé… » poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de ses commentaires.

Naomi se redressa bien droite.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait basculé dans un autre univers elle aussi. Bien sûr qu'elle en ressentait encore le plein tremblement dans tout son corps. Mais elle n'allait permettre à personne d'entrer plus en avant dans son existence.

Aussi, choisit-elle de se montrer plus implacable.

- « Et puis après? Tu en verras bien d'autres. Je ne suis pas la première ni la dernière qui te fera entrer dans son lit pour une soirée. Passe à autre chose maintenant. Comme moi. »

Cruelle.

Elle mentait. Et si mal.

Et pourtant, Kaiba réalisait à quel point les femmes peuvent se montrer sans pitié. Peut-être même plus encore que ces redoutables requins qui croisaient son chemin et desquels il ne faisait qu'une bouchée.

Désarmée. Elle se sentit soudain vulnérable au regard qui s'attardait sur elle sans la moindre réaction d'irritation ou d'étonnement, les bras et les jambes croisés; comme s'il avait attendu sagement qu'elle termine de déblatérer son baratin.

« _Il est stupide ou quoi? Il n'est même pas en colère…Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas? »_

_« Et puis…cette façon qu'il a de me regarder… Il faut que je sortes d'ici.»_

Étrangement, Kaiba resta muet, se contentant de sortir un bout de papier et une plume de son manteau pour y griffonner quelque chose. Puis le lui tendit.

- « Demain soir…18h30. Je te présenterai mon petit frère. Et voilà aussi un numéro où tu peux me joindre. Quand tu voudras. »

Naomi figea sur place.

- « Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit? » s'assura-t-elle.

- « Oui. Très bien. » répondit-il sur une note presque indifférente. « Et nous sommes arrivés. »

_« Il se fout de moi, là? Mais pour qui se prend-il? »_

Roland ouvrit la portière.

- « Bonne fin de journée, Naomi » souffla Kaiba d'un trait fort déterminé.

Il lui glaçait le sang autant qu'il le faisait bouillonner. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il ordonnait mais au fond, il demandait. Toujours malgré toutes les apparences. Mais elle eut du mal à décrocher son propre regard abasourdi du sien.

Il lui avait tendu les coordonnées de sa demeure visiblement ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone qui devait être pour le rejoindre à tout moment.

Bien entendu, il demeurait hors de question d'envisager la possibilité d'en faire usage. Et bien entendu, elle lutta farouchement pour ne pas vaciller sous autant de détermination.

Difficile de se frotter à aussi fort.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle perdit un peu de sa maîtrise.

- « Arghh…Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? » s'écria-t-elle en l'envisageant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle se glissait dehors.

_« Arrête de jouer avec moi…je déteste ça… »_

Kaiba fut ravi de la décontenancer. D'ailleurs, le sourire étrange qui s'immisça sur son visage ne fit qu'accentuer le désarroi de Naomi.

- « Tu crois que je vais t'inviter à monter? C'est ce que tu aimerais? » osa-t-elle le provoquer.

Cette fois, le visage de Kaiba redevint implacable.

Ce n'était pas une insulte. Du moins, ne l'avait-il pas prise comme telle. Et il est bien vrai que l'envie ne manquait certes pas d'accompagner ces paroles par des gestes.

« _Chaque chose en son temps Naomi…tu apprendras à me connaître. »_

- « À demain! » répéta-t-il en faisant signe à Roland de refermer la portière en homme d'affaire désireux de ne pas perdre une minute de plus de son précieux temps. Encore moins pour la bagatelle.

Elle ne décolérait pas alors qu'elle guidait ses pas vers sa suite. Le toupet que cet homme avait la déconcertait au plus haut point. Elle rageait de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question. Elle rageait qu'il lui ait pratiquement fermé la porte au visage. Et par-dessus tout….elle rageait aussi de s'être butée à un profond silence devant ce qu'elle qualifierait « d'une avance en règle » à la demi-invitation lancée par pure provocation. Ainsi, c'était lui qui la rejetait maintenant. Tout en l'attirant à lui. Était-il en train de jouer?

Elle s'allongea doucement sur son lit, le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre les doigts bien au dessus de son regard puis soupira vivement.

Lui téléphoner? Quelle idée absurde. Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que le numéro en était exact. Non. C'était encore plus stupide. Et puis que venait-il faire dans son existence.

Rien de bon. Sauf la tourmenter et l'ennuyer.

Fermement, elle froissa le papier et le projeta dans une corbeille, non loin du lit, comme si elle jouait au basket.

_« Et si elle vient? Et que tu n'es pas là? »_

_« Elle apprendra que tu lui as menti. »_

_« Non. J'y serai. Je lui dirai moi-même. »_

_« Très bien. De mieux en mieux. T'as intérêt…je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie que tu lui aies menti… Et c'est à toi de lui dire. Et puis…si elle ne vient pas? Argh! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle viendrait?»_

_« Elle viendra. »_

_« Tu es bien sûr de toi… »_

Pas de réponse?

_« Et tout ça c'est important? »_

Encore pas de réponse?

_« Tu es pourtant celui qui sait tout d'habitude… »_

_« Tais-toi! »_

Comme il avait dit souvent, autrefois, il serait plus difficile de se battre contre lui-même à jouer en solitaire. De même, il était presque insurmontable de tempérer avec cette foutue conscience qui ne lui laissait pas une seule minute de tranquillité.

« _Tout ira bien, selon mes plans. Si elle s'y tient. »_

_« Pff! Un vrai devin… et tu crois vraiment tout prévoir? »_

_« Arghhh! La ferme!_ »

_« Non…n'y touche pas. Brûle-le ! »_

La main de Naomi tremblait à mesure qu'elle approchait de la corbeille à papier.

« _Oui, c'est ça. Puisqu'il te dérange autant, brûle-le définitivement. Et tout sera fini. »_

Avant qu'elle n'ait terminé la pensée qui l'obsédait autant, le bout de papier se retrouva à nouveau entre ses doigts. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais combien elle avait pu jongler à le prendre et le rejeter et à hésiter aussi bêtement.

Mais il lui fallait savoir. S'assurer de certaines choses. Même si elle n'en voyait pas trop bien l'utilité. Encore plus stupidement, le combiné s'était retrouvé dans son autre main, comme par magie et elle se surprit à y coller son oreille.

Kaiba ne sursauta pas à l'écho de la sonnerie du téléphone. Il devait recevoir des centaines d'appels chaque jour en tant que dirigeant de la compagnie.

Seulement, il se surprit à sourire lorsqu'il se rendit finalement compte de quel cellulaire sonnait exactement. C'était le plus personnel, celui qu'il utilisait avec Mokuba.

_« Naomi »_

- « Kurami! » s'écria-t-il sans avoir hésité un moment.

Mais personne ne répondit à sa voix. Il y avait certes quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil. Et il savait également qui.

_« Elle doit faire son enquête…très amusant finalement. » _

Ce qui ne put l'empêcher de sourire.

Mais il n'insista pas à répéter son nom et attendit qu'elle se présente bien qu'il douta d'entendre un mot sortir de ses ravissantes lèvres.

Elle tressaillit à son tour en entendant le son de sa voix.

Il ne semblait pas lui avoir menti. C'était bien le même homme.

Seulement, elle se sentit encore plus effrayée tout à coup, muette comme une carpe en raccrochant le combiné

« _C'est un cauchemar…je ne peux pas… Pas de panique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Mais je n'ai rien à lui offrir de toute façon. Que faire…réfléchis Naomi._ »

Elle inspira profondément.

_« D'accord, j'irai. Pour y mettre un point final. Il faut que cela s'arrête maintenant. »_

Kaiba souriait encore lorsqu'il reposa le combiné à son tour.

« _Très bien. À demain alors. »_


	5. Dans l'ombre

**Chapitre 5**

**Dans l'ombre**

Demain va si vite. On y est déjà sans y être. Les minutes en sont parfois interminables, surtout quand on dort aussi peu que Kaiba, la nuit.

D'un bref coup d'œil, il détermina les innombrables rendez-vous de la journée dans son agenda électronique. Il n'était pas encore 8h du matin. Mais lui, ça faisait déjà un sacré bout de temps qu'il avait déjeuné et qu'il s'était retrouvé assis dans son immense fauteuil, au sein de l'édifice de la Kaiba Corp, à trier la paperasse journalière qui s'empilait aussi haute que le Mont Everest sur le coin de son bureau.

Le travail. Toujours le travail le réclamait sans cesse. C'était un véritable bourreau, n'ayant jamais connu autre chose de toute son existence. Mis à part la seule passion qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux; les duels de monstres.

Jamais, même au début, aurait-il avoué qu'il n'y voyait là qu'un simple jeu, Kaiba n'y retrouvant qu'adresse et stratégie; une autre manière de prouver sa supériorité intellectuelle et son insatiable désir de gagner constant. Comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait, rien par simple plaisir, il y épanchait sa formidable soif de puissance, malheureusement jamais totalement rassasiée.

Et pourtant, dans cette jeune matinée, une envie farfelue s'empara de son esprit.

- « Sadi! » s'écria-t-il à sa secrétaire dans l'intercom.

- « Oui, monsieur? »

- « Annulez tous mes rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je ne suis là pour personne. »

Elle avait clairement bondi de son siège à cet ordre. Mais scella dans sa bouche des mots qui, elle le redouta, aurait provoqué un signe d'impatience de la part de son patron.

« _Vous allez bien monsieur? »_

- « Oui, monsieur. Avec plaisir. » se contenta-t-elle finalement de répondre.

Personne ne s'obstinait avec lui. Elle n'allait certes pas s'y risquer.

- « Oh! Sadi, j'oubliais…venez me voir dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. »

Quelque chose n'allait sûrement pas.

À nouveau, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte avec un manque d'assurance évident.

Courbant la tête, Kaiba avait horreur que ses « employés » ne tentent de le dévisager, elle demanda respectueusement…

- « Oui, monsieur… » attendant les nouveaux ordres.

Kaiba hésita un moment.

« _C'est stupide…Arghh…je me conduis comme un parfait imbécile depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant…_ »

« _Bah…au stade où j'en suis…_ »

- « Vous êtes une femme… »

Elle sursauta vivement à cet état de fait.

- « Monsieur n'est pas satisfait de mes… »

- « Non. Je suis très satisfait de votre travail. » rétorqua-t-il aussi rapidement.

Ce qui, sans en donner l'air, la soulagea infiniment.

- « J'ai quelque chose à vous demander… » dit-il en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres comme s'il regrettait déjà sa requête.

Sadi tressaillit à nouveau, mais ne put s'empêcher de garder le silence fort respectueusement.

- « Oui, monsieur. J'écoute. »

Kaiba se pencha au-dessus de son bureau, grave et insistant.

- « D'abord, ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Je compte sur votre entière discrétion. Suis-je assez clair? »

Sadi était arrivée le jour même de la nomination de Séto en tant que grand patron, il devait y avoir déjà plus de 7 ou 8 ans. Le jour même où son père adoptif était passé par la grande baie vitrée du bureau et qu'il n'avait pu se relever de sa chute. Personne n'aurait pu, vu la distance qui séparait le dernier étage du sol ….

Mais, et bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit, il gardait pour elle un certain respect, appréciant autant d'efficacité à le suivre et à lui obéir que sa loyauté sans faille.

Aussi, crut-il qu'il pouvait s'adresser à elle en matière de femme.

- « Bien sûr, Monsieur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi si je puis faire quoi que ce soit… »

- « En effet… » l'interrompit-il à nouveau.

« _Kaiba! Arrête ça tout de suite…tu fais un véritable fou de toi… »_

- « Mis à part le luxe et tout ce qu'il apporte, qu'est-ce qu'une femme apprécie? » demanda-t-il d'un trait, étudiant à la fois les réactions de Sadi.

Elle rougit violemment, courbant encore davantage la tête, visiblement fort mal à l'aise d'avoir à répondre – et franchement en plus – à cette délicate question.

- « Est-ce que Monsieur doute qu'il puisse être apprécié pour sa propre personne? »

Elle avait posé le doigt sur la véritable question qui le tourmentait. Sans même se douter. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle, il aurait reculé au point de basculer par la fenêtre à son tour.

Il s'interdit pourtant un soulagement fort prisé; celui de comprendre que tous ceux qui l'approchaient et travaillaient avec lui n'étaient pas tous du nombre de ces « amis » qu'il devait payer pour en être craint et respecté. Sadi devait trouver en lui quelque chose de bon. Qu'il avait toujours crû bien refoulé.

Il l'en aurait remerciée s'il ne s'était pas retenu.

- « Répondez-moi simplement Sadi. Et le plus honnêtement du monde. » avoua-t-il encore.

- « Et bien, Monsieur, je ne crois pas que toutes les femmes apprécient le luxe, la puissance et l'argent. Certaines, c'est vrai, Monsieur. Mais elles ne sont certes pas toutes aussi avides de ces faux-semblants. »

« _C'est vrai Sadi…elle n'a rien de tout ça…elle est simple…généreuse…ne se laisse pas impressionner… Grrr... C'est pas le moment Kaiba…_ »

- « D'accord! Je reformule la question autrement…» dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'une telle femme, selon vos dires, peut apprécier recevoir comme cadeau, disons? »

- « Oh! »

Sadi devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise comme si elle s'immisçait directement dans sa vie privée.

- « N'ayez pas peur. Parlez franchement. »

Elle était à la fois étonnée et réellement ravie qu'il lui demande conseil. Car c'était bien cela qu'il faisait, exposant ainsi une part humaine jusque-là jamais démontrée à quiconque dans cet édifice.

Un intense besoin de sourire de joie s'empara de son visage : elle était émue par sa requête. Aussi, choisit-elle de se montrer encore plus humaine, ce dont elle avait rarement eu l'occasion depuis qu'elle travaillait à cet endroit.

- « Oh! Monsieur! » s'écria-t-elle avec tendresse. « Il y a tant de choses qui ne s'achètent pas et qui font tellement plaisir. Enfin, si c'est ce dont vous voulez parler… »

Kaiba fut vivement interpelé par cette remarque : tout s'achète. Et il avait basé sa réussite sur cet état de fait.

- « Ah oui? » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il en doutait. « Lesquelles par exemple? »

Sadi respira profondément. Elle le sentait qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, quelques que furent ses croyances. Jamais il n'avait pris cette mesure drastique pour s'informer sur un sujet. Encore moins aussi délicat que celui-là. Ce qui laissait entrevoir que pour une première fois dans son existence, il doutait de lui.

- « Je vous écoute » affirma-t-il sans décrocher son regard bleu de la secrétaire.

- « Et bien… »

_« Non…je ne peux pas parler de tendresse…je ne suis pas certaine qu'il comprenne la portée exacte de ces paroles… »_

- « Un rien peut faire plaisir, Monsieur. »

Kaiba sourcilla. Il demeurait amusé certes, mais commençait également à s'impatienter, la réponse désirée prenant un peu plus de temps à venir.

Sadi se sentit légèrement oppressée.

- « Un simple petit déjeuner…une ballade dans les bois…une toute petite fleur… une simple pensée. Quelque chose de vraiment simple, quelque chose de vrai, Monsieur. Qui rappelle à la personne désirée, qu'elle l'est vraiment. »

« _Compliqué tout ça… »_

- « Si elle n'apprécie que le luxe, les diamants et les soirées hors de prix, Monsieur, ce ne serait pas une femme qui vous apprécie réellement, je crois. »

«_Une fleur…un déjeuner…une ballade… Qu'est-ce qui est si attirant dans tout ça?Pff! Et puis JE suis riche. Elle devra faire avec. Ça fait partie de moi!»_

Kaiba demeurait interdit, et pourtant…rien d'extravagant ne saurait toucher le cœur de Naomi. Il en était certain. Fallait-il donc compter _obligatoirement_ avec des sentiments?

- « Oui, je crois, Monsieur, que la meilleure façon d'être apprécié de quelqu'un, est de rester simple et surtout soi-même. »

« _Moi-même? Simple? Moi-même?…Kaiba…Kurami… »_

_Il semblait perdu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et Sadi jugea qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui confier._

- « Est-ce tout Monsieur? Je peux retourner à mon travail? »

_« Je lui ai menti dès le départ…pas moi-même…qu'est-ce que je fais? Bien sûr que c'était moi. Mais elle ne connaît pas mon nom… »_

_Elle attendait une réaction qui se fut longue._

- « Oui Sadi. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, » trouva-t-il le temps de répondre entre deux pensées plutôt tortueuses.

Il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de la plaque. Et la sensation étrange de ne pas savoir davantage comment agir exactement. Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas aux réponses curieuses que cette gentille secrétaire lui avait fournies.

Et pourtant, un désir encore plus surprenant s'était saisi de sa personne.

Sadi tourna les talons mais s'arrêta juste devant la porte.

- « Monsieur... »

Kaiba ne releva que le regard vers le derrière de sa nuque.

- « Je crois sincèrement qu'elle vous aimera comme vous êtes. »

Puis elle sortit, peut-être par peur d'une trop vive réaction de la part de Kaiba.

Ce dernier fut réellement troublé par un tel aveu : jamais il n'avait envisagé sérieusement la possibilité d'être apprécié pour qui il était vraiment, n'ayant montré, la majorité du temps, qu'un être borné, sans cœur et égoïste. Beaucoup trop glacial et égocentrique.

Mais montrer qu'il savait être autre chose que tout ça, c'était également admettre qu'il descendait d'un cran dans la lignée des dieux. Et par-dessus tout….qu'il put avoir quelque faiblesse.

« _Répugnant… »_

« _Grrr…c'est stupide… »_

« _Allons, allons Kaiba! Un peu plus d'assurance t'irait mieux je crois…_ »

_Sa montre marquait déjà près de 9h. _

_Il était très tôt pour se retrouver devant cette porte. Et il n'était pas certain que Naomi soit levée pas plus qu'elle n'apprécierait, en cas contraire, de se faire réveiller._

Deux petits coups secs frappèrent contre la porte.

« _Tu te rappelles de moi? Je suis Kaiba. Tu le sais maintenant. Et je t'invite à déjeuner. Je n'accepte aucun refus. »_

« _Grrr... non, mais tu t'entends? »_

_« Quoi? C'est ma façon de parler, non? »_

Il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide avec cette fichue rose blanche à la main.

IL avait choisi simplement ce qui lui semblait ressembler le plus à cette jolie créature. Rose parce qu'elle était belle et épineuse. Blanche parce qu'elle était simple et pure. Et il n'avait pas pris des heures à rechercher ce symbole à la boutique : cette fleur lui avait carrément sauté aux yeux.

Mais ce qui le torturait par-dessus tout résidait dans l'impuissance totale qu'il éprouvait à s'annoncer à elle.

_« Grr…mais ouvre la porte. J'ai déjà l'air assez idiot. »_

Personne ne répondit à sa récidive.

« _Arghh…mais il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille? »_

_Naomi arrêta ses pas à l'autre bout du corridor lorsqu'elle aperçut Kaiba devant sa porte._

Sauf que cette fois, elle n'eut ni envie de s'esclaffer de rire ni de se montrer réellement en colère par cette « supposée » indésirable visite.

Elle portait une assiette remplie de croissants, de fruits et de fromage; son petit déjeuner.

Elle courbait la tête en s'y résignant quand Kaiba releva la sienne et l'aperçut.

D'un geste, bien que Naomi l'avait déjà vue, il précipita sa main – celle qui tenait la rose- derrière son dos, devenu mal à l'aise. Pas de doute qu'il venait d'être lui-même croqué sur le vif.

Elle soupira vivement en s'approchant gardant sur lui un regard tiède. Visiblement, et peut-être était-ce parce que c'était tôt dans la journée, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se battre.

- « Un peu tôt…non? » souffla-t-elle sans la moindre provocation.

Elle ne souriait pas. Mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas complètement désintéressée par sa présence.

- « Je t'amène déjeuner… »

Mais il aperçut également son assiette entre les mains.

Elle eut tout de même la délicatesse de ne pas chercher à le ridiculiser.

- « Enfin, je voulais… » dit-il encore avant de s'interrompre.

« _Grrr_…._Complètement stupide… »_

Elle ne répondit ni à sa demande ni à ses pensées.

« _Déguerpis Kaiba…Ça n'a aucune raison d'être._ »

Comme s'il se résignait, il posa doucement la fleur sur son assiette dans un geste glacé.

Et sans même dire un mot de plus, il choisit de s'éloigner.

- « Je peux toujours la mettre au froid pour plus tard… » souffla-t-elle gentiment, en parlant de l'assiette.

Ce qui arrêta les pas de Kaiba au milieu du corridor.

_« Quoi? Elle veut bien…? Elle…elle…_ »

- « Tu me donnes une minute, d'accord? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais à quoi était dû ce revirement soudain? La lutte était-elle déjà terminée?

Kaiba ne put empêcher un doux sourire conquis d'effleurer ses lèvres sitôt qu'elle eut disparu vers ses appartements.

_« Sadi avait peut-être raison… »_

_- « Oh! Doucement Kaiba! C'est trop simple tout ça… PRUDENCE »_

_Toujours cette logique calculatrice qui revenait à la charge._

_Naomi ressortit vêtu d'un court manteau et munie de gants. Il avait commencé à faire plutôt froid dans ce début d'automne. _

_- « On y va? » demanda-t-elle en le dépassant et le guidant vers la sortie._

_"Humm…qu'est-ce que tu me caches Naomi? "_

- « Rien pour rien Kaiba. Rappelle-toi »

_Elle avait choisi un restaurant tout simple, refusant obstinément d'entrer dans cette limousine. Et Kaiba avait dû marcher jusque-là, ce qui en définitive, n'avait rien de si désagréable. _

Trop belle. Y compris avec la levée du jour.

Bien sûr, rien ne paraissait de la défaillance émotionnelle de Kaiba. Rien dans son regard, rien dans le geste. Et pourtant…il l'aurait prise, là, sur la table du restaurant. C'était complètement fou ce désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. La humer…la sentir contre lui. Il aurait tout donné pour s'en approcher et se pencher sur son visage, goûter ses lèvres.

- « Tu as un frère? Enfin…c'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre…il est petit? »

- « Oui. Un petit frère. » répondit-il. «Plus si petit…mais… »

Elle dénota pour sûr une certaine affection pour ce frangin, ne serait-ce qu'au tendre sourire spontané qu'il laissa glisser sur son visage juste à l'évoquer et détecta sans peine le puissant lien familial qui semblait l'unir à lui.

« _Parle encore Naomi…j'aime entendre ta voix… »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? Je tombe vraiment dans le mélo là… _»

- « Merci…pour la fleur. »

- « Oh! » s'exclama-t-il, ne sachant que répondre exactement.

- « C'était très gentil. Mais pas du tout nécessaire. » dit-elle encore.

Ce à quoi, il ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Elle semblait avoir apprécié. Et c'était suffisant.

- « Parlons clair, si tu le veux bien » reprit-elle plus fermement mais sans montrer le moindre signe d'agressivité.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

- « Je ne suis pas intéressée par une relation quelle qu'elle soit. Je te connais mal et ce n'est pas important que je te connaisse ou non. Et je n'ai rien contre toi de manière personnelle. Mais je crois vraiment qu'il est préférable que nous en restions là. »

- « Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il même s'il en connaissait la réponse.

- « Parce que je ne recherche personne. Je fais les choses qui me plaisent et j'aime bien ma vie comme elle est, » répondit-elle encore.

Kaiba ne s'en offusqua nullement. N'était-il pas le plus patient des hommes lorsqu'il en venait à désirer une chose pour se l'approprier entièrement?

- « Mais l'un n'empêche pas nécessairement l'autre, » souffla-t-il prêt à parer tout refus.

Ce à quoi elle ne fut pas préparée.

_« Et toi, Kaiba? Es-tu réellement prêt à laisser entrer quelqu'un dans ta vie?_ »

« _Es-tu bien certain que ce n'est pas un simple amusement que tu te 'paies'? »_

_- « Probable… » souffla-t-elle doucement._

_Il_s furent interrompus par le serveur qui venait prendre leur commande, Naomi demandant poliment un café immédiat.

- « Tu ne manges pas? » s'informa-t-elle devant le refus de Kaiba à se commander quelque chose.

- « J'ai déjà mangé… »

Elle parut offensée.

- « Très bien. Alors, je mangerai plus tard. Qu'un café je vous prie… » dit-elle au serveur.

Habituellement inflexible sur son régime de vie, Kaiba comprit qu'il devait faire exception s'il désirait mener à bien cette invitation.

Aussi, se ravisa-t-il.

- « Attendez… » dit-il au serveur. « Je prendrai la même chose que mademoiselle. »

Naomi sembla surprise par ce volte-face.

Sans chercher à s'excuser, Kaiba s'expliqua pourtant.

- « Il reste toujours un petit peu de place puisque je ne mange que très légèrement »

_Il lui mentait. Puisque son alimentation se montrait normalement minime, certes, mais réglée comme une horloge. Comme tout autre chose dans son existence. Cependant, il choisit délibérément de l'accompagner, peu importe les conséquences sur son estomac. L'instant était trop fragile pour qu'il se permette le moindre écart._

Elle en trouva l'intention fort aimable.

Elle avait bien senti qu'il mentait mais ne lui en tint aucune rigueur, pour la cause, se contentant de sourire gentiment.

Ce n'était certes pas ce genre de mensonge qui la mettrait hors d'elle.

_« Continue Naomi…nous en étions… »_

- « Pourquoi es-tu toujours vêtue de noir? »

Le sourire de Naomi s'estompa sur-le-champ, provoquant un regret certain dans l'indiscrétion de Kaiba.

Il savait. Et il comprenait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Comme il se l'était promis. Seulement, l'admirant du regard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui demander, particulièrement lorsqu'il l'imaginait vêtue d'autres couleurs qui rehausseraient sa beauté de toute manière.

Il en était persuadé; tout lui siérait à merveille, y compris une simple feuille d'érable placée au bon endroit. Elle serait encore magnifique.

_- «_ C'est une couleur… »

Kaiba sentit le poids de ces paroles hésitantes; ce qui lui fit regretter encore davantage d'avoir posé la question. Il n'en avait réellement pas le droit.

- « …qui me va très bien… » finit-elle. « Où en étions-nous? »

Il restait muet, ne cessant de l'observer.

Put-elle sentir le remords qui s'acharnait en travers de sa gorge?

- « Donc, je disais… » reprit-elle, « que je n'ai pas de place pour quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et je ne suis pas prête à en faire non plus. »

_- « Vrai qu'il est attirant…il faut vraiment que je l'éloigne… »_

À part le courant chargé d'électricité qui passait entre eux, majoritairement provoqué par un désir commun, tous deux se sentaient étrangement bien. Comme si la pire des tempêtes était passée. Comme s'ils discutaient entre amis de longue date.

_Avec douceur, il se pencha vers elle._

_- « _Et je n'en crois rien. _»_ affirma-t-il de sa voix la plus profonde.

« J'ai envie de toi Naomi…maintenant…demain aussi… »

« Mais pourquoi? Dieu ce qu'elle est belle… »

Elle recula visiblement troublée par cet acharnement.

_- « _Tu ne veux vraiment rien comprendre? »

- « Ou au contraire, je comprends peut-être beaucoup mieux que tu ne le croies » osa-t-il lui répondre sans reculer d'un poil.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire…ça n'a pas de sens…il doit me laisser tranquille. »

- « Vrai que je te connais mal, moi aussi…et mon rythme de vie ne se prête pas davantage à une relation plus que toi. »

- « Voilà. Alors, c'est bien comme ça… » le coupa-t-elle.

- « Naomi! Qu'est-ce que tu perdrais à essayer? De quoi as-tu peur? »

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tant que tu es avec moi Naomi. Rien ne peut t'arriver »

Naomi soupira légèrement agacée_._

_« Il a bien failli m'avoir avec ses beaux discours… »_

_- « Je n'ai pas peur. » lui confirma-t-elle._

_« _Tu mens Naomi. Et je le sais. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.»

- « C'est inutile. » l'assura-t-elle d'un balancement de la tête dans la négative.

- « J'insiste. »

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Et pourquoi se montre-t-il aussi borné? _»

_-_ « Je croyais que tu avais déjà eu ce que tu voulais? » osa-t-elle affirmer en retenant un sourire moqueur.

En réalité, ne l'avait-elle pas eu elle aussi?

_- « Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je veux? Tu ne me connais même pas. Personne ne le sait. » déclara-t-il en évitant son regard._

_« C'est étrange…ce besoin que j'ai de le sentir…son corps…ses lèvres…arrête ça tout de suite. Mais il a l'air si seul…si solitaire…comme toi… »_

Leurs lèvres s'étaient bizarrement rapprochées, attirés tous deux par le même désir de s'unir corps et âme comme s'il n'existait plus rien autour d'eux.

Si ce n'eut été du serveur qui revenait avec les plats, qui sait jusqu'où ils se seraient rendus…

Naomi se secoua énergiquement en reculant comme le fit Kaiba, fort troublé par ce manque de contrôle flagrant.

C'était un véritable supplice que de résister à cet homme.

« Mon invitation tient toujours pour ce soir… » dit-il sans hé_siter, ayant enfin repris un peu de maîtrise de lui-même._

- « Je ne crois pas… » dit-elle en se levant de table.

Elle n'avait plus faim et pire, jugeait que la situation était allée trop loin, une fois de plus.

- « Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir qui je suis véritablement? » en se levant à son tour.

- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit important… » répondit-elle de plus en plus troublée.

Elle semblait figée sur place, se demandant tout à coup ce qu'elle devait faire.

- « Je t'enverrai une voiture te prendre. Elle t'amènera chez moi. »

_« Réponds Naomi…dis-moi quelque chose. Tout sauf non…»_

Subitement, elle détourna la tête vers lui.

- « Je ne sais pas. »

Puis elle sortit du restaurant.

Voilà qui était déjà mieux que pas du tout. Kaiba crut qu'il avait réussi à la persuader; elle ne paraissait plus aussi résolue à le rejeter totalement.

Ne restait maintenant qu'à lui faire découvrir la vérité. Avec le plus de tact et de délicatesse possible.

Ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Puisque tout était parti d'un mensonge. Explicable cependant.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit tout de suite alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement?

Ça aurait été si simple.

Serait-ce qu'il appréciait la surprise qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire?

Bien sûr, la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Elle n'avait pas dit oui.

Enfin…la journée était encore longue jusque-là.

_« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit non? Tu sais Naomi…un non catégorique. Il doit s'imaginer que la partie est gagnée maintenant. »_

_« Et je lui laisse de faux espoirs peut-être? Bah…il est assez grand pour s'en remettre. »_

_« Seulement quand il est là…devant moi…je me sens si bien. C'est étrange… »_

_« Il est si fort…terriblement fort. C'est peut-être uniquement ce qui t'attire autant, tu ne crois pas? Non. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai l'impression bizarre de lui appartenir depuis le premier regard qu'il a posé sur moi. Et je ne sais plus comment m'en défaire… Où que j'aille, il ne quitte plus mes pensées depuis cette fameuse soirée…»_

_« Mais remets-toi ma vieille. C'est cette trop lointaine abstinence de n'avoir pas senti un corps masculin contre le tien qui t'a joué des tours…ça aurait pu être n'importe qui… »_

_« Non. Pas n'importe qui. »_

Naomi se secoua à nouveau. Elle frissonnait.

«_ Bon, alors, décide-toi une bonne fois pour toutes. Il te reste moins de deux heures avant que cette voiture n'arrive… »_

_« Tu veux ou pas? Je ne sais pas. Ça fait si longtemps que… je n'en ai pas le droit. Pas le droit. Même s'il est bien. Même si ça pourrait… »_

_« NON! Ça ne peut pas. Et tu sais pourquoi.»_

_« Exact. D'accord. J'irai. Mais cette fois, pas de faux pas. Et ne te laisse pas embobiner! Il devra comprendre, voilà tout. »_

Naomi sortit de son bain puis s'habilla après s'être séchée. Elle était prête. Volontairement, elle saisit le bout de papier qu'il lui avait donné et qui contenait son adresse. Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle irait par elle-même. Pas besoin de limo.

Un taxi la déposa devant l'adresse indiquée. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'inquiétude du chauffeur lorsqu'il la débarqua devant cette immense maison entourée d'une palissade. Devant l'entrée, un grand portail grillagé portait l'inscription d'un K. Ce qui lui donna la certitude d'être bien à la bonne adresse, K représentant sûrement Kurami.

Vrai qu'il devait être assez fortuné. Ce dont elle n'avait jamais douté.

Elle s'approcha encore de la grille pour apercevoir un homme en complet noir qui s'avançait dans sa direction; il ressemblait à un garde de sécurité. Ce qui s'avérait pertinent. Et un peu plus loin, de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, se tenaient deux autres gardes vêtus en uniforme et les yeux recouverts de lunettes noires.

_« Woah…où ai-je mis les pieds? »_

- « Bonjour mademoiselle…que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Elle toussota doucement, complètement incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et malgré l'instinct, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

- « J'ai…j'ai… » bégaya-t-elle, « rendez-vous avec M. Kurami… je suis un peu en avance….mais… »

L'un des gardes s'amenait à grands pas.

- « M. Kurami, vous dites? » demanda le garde avec confusion.

- « Oui, c'est ça… » dit-elle.

- « Euh…je ne connais pas de Kurami, mademoiselle, mais montrez-moi l'adresse que je vérifie…

Elle s'affaira à lui tendre le bout de papier, troublée par cet étrange scénario.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un éclat et un jeune homme, d'environ 17 ou 18 ans l'aperçut de loin. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction.

- « Ah! » s'écria le garde… « vous êtes bien à la bonne adresse…mais ici, c'est la maison des maîtres Kaiba. »

Le cœur de Naomi cessa de battre brutalement.

_Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait?_

_- « Bonjour! » cria le jeune homme arrivé près d'eux. D'un mouvement, il fit ouvrir les grilles. « Vous devez être Naomi, je parie? N'est-ce pas? »_

_Il était chaleureux, spontané et très enjoué._

_- « Mais entrez, je vous en prie. Séto m'a dit que vous deviez arriver vers 18h30. Je crois que vous êtes en avance. Mais ça ne fait rien…venez. »_

_-« Séto…? » balbutia-t-elle…_

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi ridicule? Grrr… »

_Elle paraissait désemparée._

_- « Quelque chose ne va pas? » s'informa aussitôt Mokuba qui vit bien les tourments sur son visage._

_- « Tu es le frère de Séto, c'est ça? »_

_Elle s'était mise à trembler. Et elle ne fut plus certaine que ce soit de déception d'avoir été ainsi trahie et manipulée ou si c'était de rage._

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas? Elle paraît désorientée comme si elle voyait des fantômes…? Elle va bien? »

_- « Oui, c'est ça…je suis Mokuba. Le petit frère de Séto. »_

_Elle fit un pas de reculons._

« Stupide…complètement folle. Comment ai-je pu ne croire qu'une seule de ses paroles…il m'a menti. Depuis le tout début…menti. »

_- « Et c'est la maison de Kurami…? » osa-t-elle encore prétendre en espérant de tout cœur qu'il y avait une explication logique. Que c'était un malentendu._

_Mokuba ne fut pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Mais il lui semblait commencer._

- « Non…ici, c'est notre maison. Vous êtes chez les Kaiba. »

Elle retrouva dans le regard du garçon une réelle inquiétude et une compassion encore plus grande à sa douleur.

_« Il m'a menti. Il a joué avec moi… tout ce temps. »_

- « Mademoiselle, venez avec moi… »

Gentiment, il lui tendit le bras. Elle le regardait comme s'il eut s'agit d'un extra-terrestre, avec la peur au fond des yeux. Puis elle saliva difficilement.

Mokuba l'entraîna au salon.

- « Attendez-moi, juste une minute, d'accord? »

Il lui semblait avoir très bien compris la situation. Et cela l'étonna autant qu'il disgracia le geste de son frère qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

Il passa dans une autre pièce, et signala furieusement un numéro sur le cellulaire.

- « Kaiba! »

_- «_ Séto! » s'écria Mokuba, fâché par ce terrible incident.

Quelque chose n'allait pas à la maison. Kaiba le sentait depuis un petit moment déjà.

- « Tu vas bien Mokuba? Qu'est-ce qu… »

- « Naomi est déjà ici Séto. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Elle ne connaissait même pas ton nom ! » s'écria Mokuba qui n'était pas très fier de son grand frère à cet instant précis.

_« Grrrr…non…non…elle devait attendre la voiture…grrrr… »_

- « Mokuba…c'est une sorte de malentendu… »

« Ce n'est pas du tout la façon qu'elle devait l'apprendre…grr… »

- « Malentendu? » cria encore Mokuba qui baissa le volume conscient qu'on pourrait l'entendre de l'autre pièce.

- « Elle est en colère? » s'empressa de demander Kaiba aussitôt.

Mokuba soupira, vraiment courroucé par la situation.

- « Oui. Et terriblement déçue aussi. »

_« Grrrrrr… » pensait Kaiba._

- « C'est bon, je suis en route. Retiens-la à tout prix, Mokuba. Comme tu peux. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte avant mon retour. »

- « D'accord…j'essaierai. » se résigna Mokuba.

Reprenant un peu de courage, il traversa rejoindre Naomi, toujours assise sur le canapé, à moitié en état de choc et fulminant de colère.

- « Séto ne devrait plus tarder… »

- « Aucune importance » dit-elle en se levant et en lui adressant un rapide coup d'œil.

- « Je t'en prie, reste. Il se faisait une joie que tu manges avec nous. »

Naomi lui adressa un regard très sévère.

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait pour souper? Du serpent empoisonné? C'est ce qu'on sert à la table des Kaiba? »_

_« Il m'a menti »_

« Je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais je suis sûr que c'est un horrible malentendu…» la suppliait Mokuba.

Elle respira fortement, avant de se rasseoir tranquillement, encore glacée par cette douche froide.

_« Je vais l'attendre. Mais c'est la dernière fois qu'il verra mon visage!_ »

_« Il m'a menti. »_

Depuis que Mokuba s'était empressé de la diriger au salon, elle n'avait pas bougé du canapé, se contentant de déplacer son seul regard autour de la pièce afin de parfaire sa curiosité. Malgré le luxe de l'endroit, une extrême simplicité s'attardait sur les objets. Rien n'était entièrement exagéré dans le faste du décor. Probablement à l'image de Kaiba lui-même, Kurami quel qu'il fut.

Mais pourquoi elle avait accepté cette invitation dépourvue d'obligation. Ce Kaiba avait tant insisté qu'elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter, au moins pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais au moins maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'équivoque. Elle n'avait pas à jouer fairplay avec cet énorme mensonge qui lui pendait au bout du nez.

« Séto ne devrait pas tarder », dit Mokuba qui venait de la rejoindre au salon, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Vrai qu'elle était jolie. Mais elle était également distante, bien que le jeune homme n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de timidité ou de cette même froideur à laquelle son frère avait depuis toujours habitué son entourage. D'autant qu'elle avait les meilleures raisons du monde d'en vouloir à Séto.

Mais Naomi lui sourit gentiment, brisant ainsi la glace qu'il avait cru sentir jusque-là.

« _Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est réservée, je crois_ » pensa-t-il. _« Je me demande comment ces deux-là peuvent communiquer! »_

Et il sourit à la seule pensée de les imaginer l'un devant l'autre à ne trouver aucun sujet, pas même commun, dont ils pourraient bien discuter. Définitivement, leur conversation ne devait pas être des plus enthousiastes. Déjà qu'il semblait y manquer plusieurs bribes.

La curiosité lui brûlant les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir essayer de comprendre l'attrait qu'ils pouvaient bien exercer l'un sur l'autre.

- « Euh…ça fait longtemps que vous vous fréquentez, Séto et toi? »

« _Fréquenter? Pfff…_ »

Elle fut légèrement irritée par cette question, même légitime, du petit frère aussi protecteur que le grand.

- « Fréquenter n'est pas 'exactement' le mot qui convient. » s'écria-t-elle, fortement offensée par le comportement du grand Kaiba.

Elle n'avait pas voulu, bien entendu, lui paraître sèche, mais ses paroles s'étaient précipitées hors de sa bouche.

« Excuse-moi » dit aussitôt Mokuba. « Je ne voulais pas être indiscret ».

Naomi se fit un devoir de changer de comportement devant le respect du garçon.

Lui, il n'y était pour rien. Il n'était nullement responsable des actions de son frère.

- « Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse », le reprit-elle aussitôt, cette fois avec un très tendre sourire. « Mais ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait ce que tu imagines ».

« _Comme tu as sûrement pu le voir… »_

-« Oh! Je comprends…» soupira-t-il, de plus en plus intrigué par cette étrange relation. « Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire? »

Ils furent soudainement dérangés par un faible cri marquant la surprise d'une femme dont la voix semblait provenir du hall d'entrée.

Mokuba semblait être réellement curieux de ce bruit puisqu'il se leva aussitôt.

- « Je… je reviens, excuse-moi. » dit-il en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Elle aussi s'était levée brusquement, aux aguets. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais l'impression étrange que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Encore, elle tenta par tous les moyens de se raisonner : _« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver dans une maison aussi grande et aussi bien protégée? Et puis en plein après-midi… Ah non! C'est probablement la bonne qui a dû échapper un truc…_ »

Mais un autre son plus curieux encore se fit entendre aussi rapidement. Il provenait cette fois du dehors de la maison. À ce qu'elle en jugea rapidement, elle crut avoir entendu le sifflement rapide et léger comme celui d'une balle de revolver qui fend l'air.

- « Non! Laissez-moi! Je vous dis de me lâcher!»

La voix de Mokuba avait retenti à son tour dans le hall d'entrée.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

À pas feutrés, elle s'approcha. Elle n'y était pas encore arrivée qu'un homme armé surgit devant elle, la menaçant de son revolver.

_« Grr! Ce Kaiba ne m'apporte que des ennuis…. »_

- « Tiens, tiens », dit-il, « On dirait qu'on a droit à un petit bonus ».

Sans geste brusque, Naomi choisit de se laisser guider dans le hall, de façon à pouvoir constater de ses propres yeux l'étendue de la situation .

Mokuba était maintenu par un grand costaud qui semblait déterminé à ne point le lâcher alors qu'un autre homme les pointait, lui et Marie la servante, de son arme.

Poussée par son agresseur, Naomi se retrouva bien vite entre les deux. Mais encore, tranquillement, elle étudiait leurs mouvements.

- « Il y a quelqu'un à l'étage ? » demanda celui qui menaçait les otages.

Mais ni Marie ni Mokuba ne répondirent à sa question.

D'un geste, il invita l'un de ses compagnons à passer à l'étage supérieur pour s'en assurer.

Naomi se rapprocha encore plus de Mokuba, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire remarquer et les provoquer inutilement. Elle pouvait les prendre tous les deux sans difficulté. Elle le savait. Mais leurs armes la firent hésiter un moment; elle ne pouvait risquer que quelqu'un soit blessé dans l'incartade.

Elle ne quitta pas celui qui montait l'escalier des yeux. Il lui fallait compter sur le fait qu'il soit éloigné d'eux et hors de vue, pour ne pas intervenir, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

C'est juste au moment où l'un des deux hommes se tourna vers l'escalier qu'elle choisit d'agir. D'un geste vif et précis, elle poussa Mokuba au plancher et se retrouva en train de désarmer l'homme devant elle. Son poing s'écrasa furieusement dans son estomac suivi d'un autre au bord de la tempe.

En moins d'un instant, elle se retrouva avec son arme à la main, déjà aux côtés du second.

Il vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais elle pointa le canon du revolver directement au milieu de son visage et du regard lui fit comprendre de se laisser désarmer en silence, sans faire la moindre vague.

- « Mokuba, prends! et si c'est nécessaire, tire. »

Figé d'étonnement, la bouche béante, il était incapable de former une phrase intelligible. Mais réussit à prendre l'arme en tremblant.

- « Allez-vous mettre à l'abri! » dit-elle à Marie qui s'enfuit aussitôt dans un coin de la maison.

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le haut de l'escalier. À son ravissement, l'homme n'était toujours pas revenu.

D'un coup, elle cogna le type à la tête avec son arme pour ne pas qu'il puisse alerter les autres et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir si d'autres dangers les attendaient au dehors.

Ce qu'elle soupçonnait s'avéra exact lorsqu'elle put apercevoir deux autres gardes à l'extérieur.

- « Mokuba, une autre sortie, vite »

«- Oui. Par ici… » lui répondit-il aussi bas, se dirigeant rapidement vers la cuisine.

Tendu à l'extrême et tremblant de terreur, il tenait l'arme avec maladresse. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'être observé par Naomi qui posa doucement une main sur son bras.

«- Mokuba » murmura-t-elle tout bas, « Ça va aller, d'accord? On va s'en sortir. Tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance. Et si tu as à t'en servir, n'hésite pas. »

Kaiba se mordait vivement les phalanges à l'intérieur de cette limousine qui l'étouffait tout à coup. Tant de choses dérangeaient sa tranquillité. Commençant avec cette Naomi qui avait tout découvert sans ménagement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait penser de lui maintenant?

Mais plus encore, une angoisse terrifiante lui secouait le ventre.

- « Accélérez » ordonna-t-il au chauffeur.

Prestement, Mokuba inclina la tête, le regard perdu.

Il n'était pas rassuré du tout. Mais il avait la certitude que cette femme étrange serait là pour le protéger. Et il tremblait pour elle aussi.

Décidément, son frère se faisait bien long à arriver.

Au travers de la porte patio, celle-là qui donnait sur un jardin annexé à la maison, elle put apercevoir un autre garde, ce qui freina rapidement leur élan. Comme s'il avait pressenti le danger, Mokuba saisit un lourd rouleau à pâte, accroché au mur avec d'autres accessoires de cuisine et le lui tendit.

Elle sourit, totalement complice du jeune homme, devenu presque machiavélique.

Sur son ordre, Mokuba se retrancha aux côtés de la porte alors qu'elle l'ouvrit dans un éclair.

Le garde ne vit jamais arriver le coup. Mais sa silhouette tomba au sol.

Ce fut malheureusement à ce moment précis, où ils se précipitaient au dehors, que l'homme de l'étage donna l'alerte à ses compagnons qui se mirent aussitôt en chasse.

Naomi avait aperçu le mur qui encerclait la propriété; il n'était pas trop loin – à moins de 50 mètres- et pas trop haut. Elle y vit là l'occasion parfaite de fuir.

Aussi, entraînant Mokuba par le bras, elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre la palissade.

- « Quoiqu'il arrive, cours Mokuba et ne te retourne pas » cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de la maison.

Il ne manquait plus que quelques mètres lorsqu'une douleur intense traversa la cuisse de Naomi qui culbuta et se retrouva sur la pelouse.

- « Continue, Mokuba, cours! »

Mais ce dernier hésita, se retournant vivement vers elle. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner là. Complètement terrifié par le bruit des balles qui sifflaient autour d'eux, il se pencha, prêt à l'épauler quand même.

Elle se releva pour repartir mais elle retomba un mètre plus loin, juste au pied du mur.

- « Va-t-en! Saute le mur ! » lui cria-t-elle en se relevant à nouveau, renduefurieuse qu'il hésite à obéir à son ordre.

Mokuba fit un bond prodigieux. Mais seuls ses bras restèrent suspendus au dessus du mur, les jambes ballottant contre la palissade, cherchant un point d'appui pour se propulser de l'autre côté.

- « Arrêtez-vous! » cria Kaiba au chauffeur alors qu'il lui avait semblé apercevoir une tête surgir au-dessus du mur du jardin.

Quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Il le sentait.

Naomi se souleva comme un pilier d'appui sous Mokuba dont les pieds se retrouvèrent entre ses mains ensanglantées. Elle les poussa de toutes ses forces avant de tomber assise au pied du mur.

Mokuba retomba de l'autre côté, patinant un moment sur la pelouse comme sur de la glace, juste devant la limousine qui venait de s'arrêter. Kaiba était sorti à toute vitesse, se dépêchant de saisir son petit frère et de le tirer à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Mais Mokuba était encore plus agité.

- « Séto! Ils sont cinq..six.. je sais pas…. »

- « Tu n'as rien? »

Mokuba se précipita à l'intérieur, balbutiant et s'agitant comme un dément.

- « Séto! » criat-t-il terrifié, « vite!…. »

- « Mok… »

Mais Kaiba s'était interrompu en apercevant du sang sur le tapis de la limousine, exactement sous les semelles de son frère.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il aperçut également des taches sombres sur ses épaules. Mais ce dernier ne semblait ennuyé par aucune blessure apparente.

« _Naomi »_

Son visage habituellement de marbre se révulsa.

«- Où est…. »

Mais Mokuba l'interrompit en hurlant, en reprenant enfin le plein contrôle de la parole.

«- Elle est blessée Séto ! … elle a besoin d'aide…dans le jardin.

Le corps de Kaiba se raidit brutalement, le sang se figeant dans ses veines alors qu'il avait déjà saisi la poignée pour sortir.

«- Ne sors pas de la voiture, compris? »

En moins de deux, à la manière d'un athlète de saut en hauteur, il se propulsa par-dessus la palissade, se retrouva à l'intérieur de sa propriété, Roland en faisant faire le tour pour le rejoindre.

D'un regard, il cibla deux de ses gardes étalés de tout leur long sur le pavé de l'entrée. Bien qu'il en déplora la perte, Naomi monopolisa toutes ses pensées.

Il était retombé presque à ses côtés et la retrouva affaissée le dos au mur, écroulée sur le gazon. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa sécurité et celle de Mokuba dans la voiture.

Peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de la sortir de là.

Elle achevait de se bander la cuisse de laquelle coulait un abondant filet de sang; elle s'était servi d'une écharpe noire qui était probablement restée autour de son cou avant de fuir précipitamment le manoir. Mais la minceur de ses vêtements, en cette fin de saison d'automne lui donna à penser qu'elle devait ressentir le froid. Dans un geste instinctif, il se débarrassa de son propre trench noir pour l'en couvrir en se penchant sur elle. Il voulut passer un bras en dessous de ses jambes pour la soulever mais elle le repoussa en tentant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

- « Je vais marcher » lui dit-elle sans tenir compte de son inquiétude et en se débarrassant volontairement de son manteau.

_« Grrr….c'est pas le moment, Naomi »_

L'heure n'étant pas aux contradictions, aussi, il insista à la relever et à la prendre sous son bras. Cette fois, elle accepta son aide, entourant son cou de son bras alors que Roland faisait acte de bouclier devant eux, toujours aux aguets et l'arme au poing.

Ils arrivaient à la voiture lorsque les forces policières se pointèrent sur les lieux.

Mokuba avait ouvrit rapidement la portière dès leur arrivée, alors que Kaiba aidait la jeune femme à se glisser à l'intérieur à son tour.

- « Doucement Mokuba » l'avertit Kaiba en le regardant la tirer à l'intérieur.

- « Est-ce que c'est grave? » s'inquiétait-t-il angoissé, apercevant tout ce sang sur la jambe de Naomi.

Mais cette dernière s'empressa de le rassurer chaleureusement.

- « Non. Non. Ça va Mokuba. Merci. Ça va. » lui souffla-t-elle malgré la grimace qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sous la brûlure que lui infligeait la blessure.

Kaiba sortit une serviette d'une petite commode placée en-dessous du siège et s'empressa d'essuyer tout le sang qui coagulait déjà sur sa jambe.

À nouveau, elle repoussa sa main.

_« Ne me touche pas! »_

- « Non. Ça va aller. Un médecin suffira. » dit-elle, reprenant sur sa voix qui avait défailli un court instant.

Kaiba se redressa pour l'envisager froidement. Cette fois, il n'accepta pas d'être rejeté, n'étant plus d'humeur à négocier. Et elle déclara forfait lorsqu'il revint à la charge silencieusement, s'affairant à nettoyer délicatement tout autour de la plaie.

Mokuba restait crispé devant le spectacle, son regard inquiet glissant de son frère à la blessure de Naomi.

Elle vint pour poser une main sur son bras mais se retint en craignant de le tacher.

- « Mokuba » recommença-t-elle, cette fois avec le plus doux des sourires. « Je vais très bien, je t'assure. D'accord? »

Kaiba apprécia autant de sollicitude dirigée exclusivement à l'endroit de son frère. Et ce sang-froid dont il se croyait presque le seul maître le déstabilisa une autre fois, aussi parfaitement contrôlé par cette admirable créature.

Son cœur s'était retourné plusieurs fois dans les quelques minutes précédentes. Mais à ce moment précis, il chavira complètement, sans plus aucune hésitation.

Dans le regard rempli d'admiration et de reconnaissance qu'il lui adressa, elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte des émotions qui se disputaient à l'intérieur de son être, tout occupée qu'elle était à détendre Mokuba.

- « Hé Mokuba! » s'écria-t-elle, luttant pour oublier la douleur. « Tu connais la technique prénatale? »

Kaiba releva vivement son regard vers elle en proie à un fou rire qu'il se retint de laisser entendre.

Il n'arrivait pas à entrevoir parfaitement la plaie.

- « Ok, regarde bien alors » reprit-elle à l'endroit du jeune homme. « Voilà. Tu inspires, tu expires…par petits coups… comme ceci… »

Mokuba fut complètement conquis, ne pouvant empêcher un rire sonore de traverser la voiture alors qu'elle tentait de lui apprendre à respirer, sous l'œil amusé de Kaiba qui laissa glisser un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

Qu'il s'empressa de cacher en courbant la tête, bien entendu.

La portière s'ouvrit à nouveau sur deux ambulanciers.

- « Venez mademoiselle » put-elle entendre.

Kaiba l'aida à sortir du véhicule et veilla à ce qu'elle soit bien installée sur la civière.

- « Donnez-lui les meilleurs soins. Ce qu'il y a de mieux! » ordonna-t-il à l'un des deux hommes qu'il avait tenu à l'écart.

- « Oui, monsieur » acquiesça-t-il aussi vite.

Les deux frères restèrent un long moment dans la voiture, Kaiba s'affairant à essuyer ses mains de ce qui restait du sang de Naomi.

- « Bon. Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mokuba? »

Ce dernier se lança dans la narration des événements, son expression passant de la tristesse à l'inquiétude puis de l'admiration à l'étonnement. Ses yeux scintillaient de milles feux.

- « Ah! Séto! » s'écria-t-il. « Elle est…. »

_« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été là… »_ se répéta Kaiba en écoutant distraitement d'une oreille.

Mokuba s'arrêta quelques secondes comme s'il recherchait les mots exacts à employer.

- « …extraordinaire. Et elle m'a sauvé. »

À nouveau, il ne put empêcher son regard de s'embrumer d'adoration, étroitement surveillé par son frère qui, bien qu'il le cachait, en ressentait tout autant.

_« Si ça n'avait pas été d' elle, ils auraient réussi… ils auraient pris mon petit frère…»_

- « Et puis….. » dit encore Mokuba, « elle leur a flanqué une raclée…. »

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

_« Oui, je sais Mokuba, je sais. »_

Pourtant une ombre bien sombre gâchait ce beau tableau parfumé d'héroïsme.

Séto Kaiba restait terrifié que cela puisse se reproduire puisque non seulement ces bandits n'avaient pas réussi à prendre Mokuba mais en plus, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait, ils avaient pris la fuite. Et Naomi était à découvert maintenant. S'en souviendraient-ils?

Et puis, ses pensées se concentraient sur elle aussi, là-bas à l'hôpital.

Cette même Naomi qui le rejetait résolument et pour laquelle, il le savait à présent, il donnerait bien une partie du monde, ne serait-ce qu'en reconnaissance. Cette si belle Naomi, si fière, courageuse… extraordinairement forte et redoutable…..

En colère probablement aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur la silhouette de Kaiba, une rose blanche entre les doigts.

Elle ne put se retenir d'ironiser alors qu'elle scruta le reste de la pièce remplie de ces mêmes fleurs, toutes provenant du même expéditeur. Elle s'était même retenue de ne pas les expédier directement par la fenêtre à mesure qu'elles s'empilaient dans la chambre.

- « Tu comptais m'enterrer aujourd'hui, je présume ? » ironisa-t-elle à ses dépends au lieu de le remercier pour autant d'attention.

Un sourire confus se glissa sur les lèvres de l'homme qui s'approcha tranquillement de son lit. Il restait silencieux, le regard fixé sur elle, avec l'envie irrésistible de la serrer dans ses bras. Envie qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la palissade. Pas plus que depuis la première fois.

- « Merci…je n'oublierai pas. », souffla-t-il sur un ton empreint d'une gratitude sincère.

- « Oh! », répondit-elle, légèrement distraite par le ton sincère qu'il avait pris.

- « … si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. » dit-il doucement.

De telles paroles ne furent pas sans écorcher Naomi qui, refusant de laisser paraître son désarroi, préféra pencher la tête de l'autre côté.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui faire oublier, rien qui ne saurait compenser ses propres blessures. Mais sa bouche se referma comme elle s'était ouverte.

Curieusement, Kaiba respecta son silence comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

_« Stupide » _se dit-il_. _

- « Et alors… » reprit-il comme s'il voulait balayer sa peine. «…cette blessure? »

- « Oh! Trois fois rien. » répondit-elle. « La balle a traversé sans gravité et sans rien endommager ».

« Très bien » soupira-t- avec un certain soulagement.

Il respirait d'aise, même s'il connaissait déjà tout de son état, depuis le moment où elle avait mis le pied à l'hôpital.

- « Euh…et Mokuba? »

« Il va bien » répondit-il. « Encore un peu secoué mais ça va aller. »

À nouveau, il apprécia qu'elle se soucie autant de son petit frère mais rien ne transigea dans les traits de son visage.

Ses pas, et ses pensées, le guidèrent vers la fenêtre où son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

Une idée étrange, saugrenue lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

Sans même se retourner pour vérifier ses réactions, il proposa :

-« Et si je t'offrais un emploi? »

Naomi perdit son regard derrière la nuque de Kaiba qui ne bougeait pas.

-« Je t'offre trois fois ton salaire actuel si tu veux bien veiller sur mon frère ».

_« Il se moque de moi…c'est pas possible… »_

Le regard pénétrant de Kaiba s'attarda sur son visage lorsqu'il se retourna, heureux d'une certaine façon, qu'une telle pensée lui soit venue à l'esprit. Ainsi, il pourrait également veiller sur elle du même coup puisque d'autres gardes du corps les surveilleraient, elle et Mokuba, à distance. Il s'assurait par la même occasion de sa présence presque constante et quasi sur demande à sa personne, en tout temps, bien égoïstement sans doute. Mais il garderait un œil sur elle par la même occasion. Veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il ne se leurrait pas. Jamais il n'avait été ni ne serait question de se servir d'elle aux seules fins de protéger Mokuba. Même si – et il le savait- elle serait probablement la meilleure personne au monde à pouvoir le faire.

Naomi le dévisageait presque aussi inflexible que lui.

_« Il est sérieux là? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit? J'ai l'air d'un buffet chinois? »_

Elle ne répondit pas comme il espérait.

« _Accepte._ » se répétait-il comme s'il essayait de la convaincre.

- « Et ça arrive souvent ce genre … 'd'incident' chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

- « Non. » répondit-il sans même sourciller.

Elle n'était visiblement pas empressée de lui fournir une réponse. Alors, il négocia.

- « Cinq fois ton salaire » osa-t-il négocier à nouveau.

Cette fois, elle s'irrita.

- « Je ne fais pas partie des enchères » protesta-t-elle outrée, le regard plissé sous une certaine fureur.

Comment se permettait-il d'essayer de l'acheter ainsi, sous prétexte qu'il avait de l'argent et pouvait tout s'offrir ?

_« Ce que tu es belle Naomi…même quand tu es hors de toi… »_

Elle sursauta; elle n'aurait pu dire si elle avait entendu clairement ses intentions ou si une braise brûlante avait bien dansé dans son regard d'océan en se posant sur elle, mais sa peau s'était martelée d'un frisson délicat.

Mais pourquoi tout l'appelait-il à elle? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué?

Comme s'il avait suivi son raisonnement jusque-là, il s'expliqua aussitôt :

- « L'argent n'est pas en cause, Noami. Je m'en moque d'ailleurs. Je suis inquiet pour mon petit frère, c'est tout. Je me fout de ce que je pourrais payer, offrir ou même de qui je devrais supplier pour le savoir en sécurité. »

Ce à quoi elle ne trouva rien à redire. L'inquiétude évidente qui s'était hissée dans le ton de sa voix l'avait convaincue de sa sincérité. Mais il n'en était pas moins arrogant.

- « Ou alors…professeur privé…. Il doit apprendre à se défendre puisque je ne suis pas toujours là… » osa-t-il prétendre à nouveau.

Ce à quoi, elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Il doit apprendre à se défendre, c'est vrai. » renchérit-elle sur un ton approbateur.

Pendant un instant, Kaiba crut avoir gagné sa cause.

- « C'est très généreux, je l'admets » dit-elle calmement. « Mais je dois refuser ».

- « Quoi ? »

_« Il a mal entendu ou il n'accepte pas de se faire dire non ? »_

« Quoi, quoi? » reprit-elle furieusement. « Personne ne dit non à 'Kaiba', c'est ça? »

« _grrr… »_

Ils y étaient finalement.

L'impact d'une gifle n'aurait pu le heurter davantage. La colère s'empara de tout son être. Mais il parvint tout de même à reprendre sur ses émotions. Après tout, il était le seul à blâmer pour cette situation. Et au moins, il le comprenait.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » rétorqua-t-il avec le devoir urgent de s'expliquer.

- « Non? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- « Non. » dit-il.

Son visage demeurait de glace, sans émotions.

- « J'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il est très dangereux de traîner dans tes environs… tu as beaucoup d'ennemis je crois… » osa-t-elle prétendre.

Plus bas, elle renchérit :

- « …et je commence même à comprendre pourquoi… »

Cette fois, Kaiba sentit le sang lui monter au visage alors qu'il serrait les poings sous la colère. Comment osait-elle le traiter comme un vulgaire gamin de rue? Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle semblait même douter de sa parole et de ses bonnes intentions… déjà qu'il n'en faisait pas usage fréquemment…..

Mais Naomi s'aperçut de sa très vive irritation.

- « Oh! Mais je ne t'en fais pas le reproche 'Kaiba' » avoua-t-elle précipitamment. « Après tout, tu n'y peux rien si tu portes ce nom. Ah! Je comprends très bien ta situation. Mieux que tu ne croies ».

Mais les muscles de Kaiba ne décrispaient pas, prêt à parer la prochaine réplique cinglante.

- « Et encore je suis gentille après tous ces mensonges….qui que tu sois. Kaiba ou Kurami, comme il te plaît et comme ça t'arrange…! »

Elle avait rabâché son amertume tout ce temps. Mais l'effet boomerang ne pouvait plus retarder.

- « Kaiba » siffla-t-il orgueilleusement entre les dents bien qu'il perdait la face et qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- « Qu'importe! Tu m'as menti depuis le début. »

- « Et ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » s'écria-t-il comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

Lui, n'aurait pas pardonné. Et c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il lui demandait.

Elle détourna furieusement la tête, incapable de répondre honnêtement.

- « Je serais restée très loin. » trancha-t-elle cyniquement.

_« Loin ? Pourquoi? »_

_- _« Crois ce que tu voudras. Je n'ai menti que sur mon nom. Rien d'autre. Et mon offre tient toujours, » osa-t-il réaffirmer_._

«Et je la refuse, aussi bonnes que soient tes intentions. »

_« Elle refuse? Comment…elle refuse? Admets-le… tu ne l'impressionnes pas. Regarde, elle se fout que tu sois puissant…erreur impardonnable... elle va le regr…»_

Il voulut objecter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, fatiguée qu'elle était du choc de la journée et d'avoir à argumenter avec lui.

« Et je veux que tu t'en ailles maintenant ».

Kaiba figea sur place. Elle demeurait intraitable comme il l'avait toujours été lui-même. Juste retour des choses?

Et puis elle le rejetait encore, le renvoyant comme un domestique.

_« Non… tu ne peux pas jouer les patrons avec elle…ça ne marchera pas. Et puis… crois-tu vraiment que tu en sois capable? Oui, j'en suis capable… J'en ai connu des bien plus gros et des plus terribles et je les ai … Admets-le Séto. Elle n'est pas comme eux, tu le sais . »_

Insolent, il joua les fiers jusqu'au bout, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

« J'espère pour toi que tu reviendras au bon sens, le plus vite possible…dans ton propre intérêt. »

Comme si elle y avait perçu là une menace immédiate, Naomi détourna rageusement le regard vers lui. Mais il était sorti sans se retourner.

Elle l'aurait frappé s'il s'était tenu devant elle.

_« Tu seras à moi Naomi. Tu seras toute et entièrement à moi…»_ se promit Kaiba, en enjambant l'intérieur de la limousine.


	6. Intermède

**Chapitre 6**

**_Intermède_**

_« J'espère pour toi que tu reviendras au bon sens…le plus vite possible !»_

_« Me traitait-il de dégénérée ou quoi? Il croit que je n'en ai pas suffisamment? Et puis, qu'y avait-il dans cette insinuation? Des menaces?...grr… Quel sale type quand il s'y met… »_

Elle fut réveillée par une légère secousse sur son bras; elle devait avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb pour ne pas s'être aperçu de cette présence inopportune.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir Mokuba penché au-dessus de son lit, l'observant.

- « Bonjour! » s'exclama-t-il fort content d'assister à son réveil. « J'ai frappé mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse alors…. excuse-moi de te réveiller »…

- « Ah! ce n'est rien Mokuba. Bonjour à toi aussi. » lui répondit-elle encore toute somnolente. « D'ailleurs tu as bien fait, je dois sortir tout à l'heure ».

Paisiblement, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sous l'œil contemplatif du jeune homme.

- « Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-elle bien que son expression dénotait davantage une marque d'inquiétude. « C'est ton frère qui… »

Ce à quoi Mokuba la corrigea aussitôt.

- « Non. En fait, il ne sait pas que je suis ici »

- « Oh! » s'écria-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur « tu n'es pas venu seul j'espère? »

Mokuba sentit son cœur fondre, enchanté d'être la proie de ses soucis.

_« Ah! elle s'inquiète pour moi… »_ se dit-il en souriant.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, des gardes sont avec moi » avoua-t-il dans une déclaration spontanée qui se voulait peut-être rassurante pour elle mais surtout embarrassante pour lui. « Séto insiste pour qu'ils m'accompagnent partout où je vais ».

Ce à quoi elle soupira de soulagement.

- « Tu dois écouter ton frère. Ce qu'il fait, c'est pour te protéger. » avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Curieusement, Mokuba perçut une certaine admiration dans le ton de sa voix.

À nouveau, il la rassura.

- « Oui, je sais. » recommença-t-il. « Séto a toujours été là pour moi. Il est encore plus qu'un frère pour moi. »

Il était flagrant que ces deux frères s'adoraient mutuellement à en juger l'expression enthousiaste du jeune homme.

- « Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas de cours aujourd'hui? » s'écria-t-elle.

- « Oui. Mais comme je désirais te voir absolument, je suis venu avant de m'y rendre… » affirma-t-il.

Sans prévenir, Mokuba se pencha vers elle, les joues rougies de gêne à la seule pensée de son geste. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui baisa vivement la joue.

- « Je… je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

- « Ah… ce n'est rien Mokuba », répondit-elle en tentant vainement de cacher son propre embarras.

- « Tu veux rire! » s'écria-t-il en explosant d'émerveillement. « Au contraire, c'est beaucoup. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, du fond du cœur, autant que mon frère ».

Naomi ne donna pas de suite à son ardeur, se contentant de hocher la tête doucement.

Mais Mokuba n'en resta pas là de ses remerciements. Comme un gamin rempli d'espièglerie et d'étonnement, il continua :

- « Dis, est-ce que tu es capable de casser des planches ? »

Naomi ne sut empêcher un sourire amusé de s'étaler sur son visage.

Il jubilait, tout excité d'en apprendre plus sur ses capacités.

- « Je parie que ton frère en est capable » avoua-t-elle, masquant à nouveau cet aveu empreint d'ironie.

« _Juste avec sa tête…! »_

Cette pensée qui provoquait l'hilarité fut tout de même retenue par Naomi qui la balaya aussi rapidement.

- « Séto? » cria-t-il

- « Oui. » affirma-t-elle encore. « Ton frère est très…fort ».

_« Hésitation? En temps normal…tu l'aurais apprécié? Non, pas comme adversaire…maître? Pfff…jamais de la vie! Et puis, il t'a menti, tu te rappelles?»_

Mokuba recueillit ces propos avec beaucoup de joie et de fierté. Mais il se fit sérieux.

- « Séto t'apprécie beaucoup… Je crois qu'il a de bons sentiments pour toi. »

_« Curieuse façon de le montrer, j'en conviens…Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il n'en avait pas? »_

Elle releva vers lui un regard tiède.

- « C'est lui qui… »

Mais fut immédiatement interrompue par l'adolescent.

- « Non. Il n'a rien dit. Mais je connais mon frère. Et je le sais. »

_« Mais ce n'est pas possible Mokuba…reviens à la réalité. »_

Il paraissait attendre un mot, un geste en retour. Mais il se buta au long silence de Naomi.

- « Et toi… tu… » osa-t-il demander.

- « Mokuba…. » soupira-t-elle. « Ton frère est charmant. Arrogant, mais charmant »

_« Je le frapperais de temps en temps mais… »_

Un rayon de soleil n'aurait pu lui réchauffer le cœur aussi chaleureusement.

- « Ah… tu l'apprécies aussi alors ? »

«_ J'avoue que c'est tout un homme…euh.. qu'est-ce que je dis là? »_

Doucement, elle pencha la tête.

- « Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Mokuba » souffla-t-elle à son propre dépit. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais… c'est comme ça… »

Cette fois, Mokuba sentit qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser et il préféra laisser le silence s'immiscer entre eux quelques secondes.

- « Séto était bouleversé hier soir en rentrant à la maison… »

_« Tu sais pourquoi? »_ entendit-elle bien qu'il ne prononça jamais ces mots.

Naomi fut soudain accablée par le poids des remords qui serraient son cœur dans un étau invisible. Ils s'étaient disputés. Et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'avait provoqué volontairement. Peut-être. Et bien que ce ne fut certes pas entièrement sa faute à elle.

Mais étrangement, elle s'excusa presque.

- « Nous avons eu une… querelle… et… »

_« Il m'a menti! Menti! »_

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il décida d'éviter de poser d'autres questions, y appréhendant plus de gravité qu'il n'y paraissait et se portant dans un plaidoyer visant à polir l'image de son aîné.

- « Mon frère n'est pas méchant. Nous avons toujours été tous les deux depuis la mort de nos parents quand nous étions tout petits. Il a toujours veillé sur moi comme un père. »

Naomi gardait les yeux fixés sur la couverture, au pied du lit, sans oser briser ce moment solennel. Mais bien qu'elle put paraître distante, aucun mot ne lui échappât.

- « Il est tout ce que j'ai » recommença-t-il. « Et aussi tout ce que j'aime ».

Sa voix s'était remplie de tendresse à évoquer leur souvenir.

- « Et j'ai pensé…que tu devais savoir » finit-t-il.

Le silence se creusa un nouveau sillon.

Soudainement, Mokuba s'agita, relevant les yeux vers l'horloge qui marquait 8 :10.

- « Oh! faut que je file » s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant vers la porte. « Merci encore pour tout ».

Elle le suivait du regard, songeuse. Il allait sortir lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à le retenir.

- « Mokuba! »

Il se retourna pour l'envisager.

Même un ange n'aurait pu irradier son cœur de plus de bonheur.

- « Ton frère est très chanceux de t'avoir aussi »

Il hocha la tête résolument puis sortit.

Elle prit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de cette curieuse visite. Déstabilisée. Oui, elle était secouée par l'affection chaleureuse et spontanée du jeune homme.

Dans un mouvement, elle posa ses doigts contre ses tempes dans un massage énergétique, murmurant :

_« M'éloigner de Kaiba…m'éloigner de Kaiba… Je dois m'éloigner de… »_

- Voulez-vous votre déjeuner mademoiselle ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marmonner pour envisager la garde qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, persuadée qu'elle n'avait pu manquer les bribes de ce dialogue.

- « Tu as fait quoi? » siffla Kaiba furieusement.

_« Grrr…Elle va s'imaginer que je l'ai envoyé »_

- « Relaxe grand frère » se défendit-t-il. « Je te dis que j'y suis allé avec mes gardes du corps ».

Mais Séto ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Se calmant difficilement, et tenant sa tête entre ses mains, il se leva brusquement de son siège pour le rejoindre.

- « Mokuba! »

Il l'agrippa par les épaules sans lui causer le moindre mal, mais se mit à le rabrouer fortement.

- « Tu connais la consigne, non? Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles. Pas en ce moment, compris ? »

Rempli de remords, Mokuba pencha tristement la tête.

- « Oui, grand frère »

Kaiba retourna s'asseoir devant son ordinateur.

- « Mais je voulais la remercier » objecta encore Mokuba comme s'il voulait se déculpabiliser entièrement aux yeux de Kaiba.

- « Je l'ai déjà fait Mokuba » lui répondit sèchement celui-ci. « Elle le savait parfaitement ».

_« Et elle m'a envoyé balader…Menti…je lui ai menti. Et je l'ai mérité. Grr… Assez! »_

Kaiba posa ses doigts sur le clavier, la conversation lui paraissant terminée.

Mokuba se fit discret quelques instants, s'occupant à terminer son assiette.

- « Elle te plaît beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Silence »_

Kaiba s'immobilisa une fraction de secondes ne sachant que répondre. Mais son regard se replongea à nouveau sur son écran.

«_ Ça, je ne pourrais le dire à personne… surtout pas à elle… elle serait bien trop contente de m'écorcher vif si elle savait. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui trouver? Ce n'est qu'une femme !»_

- « Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien elle aussi ... » le titilla Mokuba qui surveillait les moindres réactions de son frère.

Et comme il l'avait présumé, il le vit réagir à cette déclaration. Le regard de Kaiba avait quitté l'écran pour glisser directement vers son petit frère et la faible rougeur que Mokuba remarqua sur ses joues – une fraction de seconde, l'incita à se garder d'étaler son amusement. Mais persuadé qu'il avait déjà montré beaucoup trop d'intérêt – et Kaiba était certain que Mokuba s'en était déjà aperçu – il se retourna à nouveau vers son écran.

_« J'en doute! Surtout en ce moment. Vrai que je l'ai mérité.»_

- « C'est elle qui… » balbutia-t-il sans que Mokuba ne le laisse terminer…

- « Non. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais…. » répondit-il, songeur.

_« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu et entendu que je n'ai pas? »_

Il était incapable de continuer même s'il était certain que sans être regardé fixement, il était attentivement observé.

Quelques instants passèrent encore dans le seul bruit du clapotis des doigts de Kaiba sur son clavier.

« _Elle est compliquée… Et puis elle n'a besoin de personne. Comme moi. »_

- « Ce n'est pas si simple, Mokuba » confessa-t-il subitement en brisant le silence.

Cette fois, Mokuba ricana doucement.

- « C'est ce qu'elle dit elle aussi » avoua-t-il amusé par cette remarque.

Kaiba détourna les yeux vers lui et bien qu'il eut préféré démontrer la même froideur constante, il n'y parvint pas entièrement.

- « Vous avez au moins une chose en commun » s'écria encore Mokuba en songeant que la veille, il se demandait comment ils réussissaient à communiquer.

Revêtant son visage de glace et soupirant brièvement, Kaiba retourna à son travail.

_« On a tellement plus en commun que tu ne croies Mokuba. Mais elle ne l'avouerait pas… moi non plus. »_

- « Elle m'a dit aussi », recommença Mokuba, « que vous vous êtes disputé hier soir ».

«_ Mais arrête de me parler d'elle… je suis occupé, tu ne vois pas? »_

Il aurait expédié son pc à des kilomètres à la ronde tant la colère vint aussitôt assombrir son visage.

_« Je lui ai menti »_

Mais avec beaucoup de volonté, il parvint à se calmer à nouveau, bien que ses sourcils se fronçaient encore.

_« Non…dis-moi Mokuba…qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre? Dis-moi! »_

Mokuba n'aurait donné sa place auprès de cet homme si terrifiant pour rien au monde. Il remerciait le ciel de n'avoir jamais à être son ennemi ou l'objet de son irritation.

D'un mouvement, il se leva prêt à quitter la pièce.

- « Je monte faire mes devoirs » murmura-t-il.

- « Très bien » souffla Kaiba qui continuait à travailler malgré l'écran qui s'était voilé sous la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il décompressa graduellement, perdant son regard songeur dans le vide.

_« Se peut-il qu'après une nuit de sommeil, elle se permette de fléchir juste un peu? Et si elle ne me détestait pas réellement? »_


	7. La Cible

Chapitre 7

_**La Cible**_

Quelques jours de congé allaient s'avérer salutaires, le temps qu'elle soigne sa blessure et qu'elle puisse reprendre ses activités.

Kaiba ne l'avait pas oubliée et laissait des traces évidentes pour lui rappeler sa présence tel qu'une rose blanche sur le seuil de sa porte ou à la réception, sans compter les messages et les coups de fil quand il tentait de la rejoindre. Mais elle ne retournait pas ses appels. D'ailleurs, elle ne répondait même pas au téléphone, convaincue qu'il était l'interlocuteur.

Si son cœur s'attendrissait parfois en songeant à la relation privilégiée des deux frères, elle revenait tout aussi vite à la raison : Kaiba avait beau être le plus séduisant des hommes mais elle demeurait déterminée à en rester éloignée même si souvent elle se surprenait à rêvasser, le soir au creux de son lit, à ressentir l'empreinte de ses doigts sur son corps. Mais ça, jamais elle ne lui avouerait. Alors, elle se secouait fermement pour chasser la moindre petite tentation en reprenant sa gymnastique spirituelle consistant à se convaincre mentalement de rester loin de sa personne. Qu'il était abominable, égoïste...que rien de bon ne pourrait jamais sortir d'une telle relation. Enfin, c'était un truc qu'elle avait choisi de garder après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Bien sûr, cela ne s'avérait pas très efficace bien qu'elle s'en donnait l'impression, en continuant de se voiler la face.

Outre les récidives de Kaiba, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui la gênait fortement depuis sa sortie : une sensation étrange et désagréable de sentir d'autres pas suivre les siens. Un sentiment de danger immédiat qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis.

Chaque fois qu'elle mettait le nez dehors, ses antennes s'activaient à faire le guet. C'était devenu une seconde nature chez elle depuis très longtemps. Mais malgré l'habitude, cela la préoccupait. Et elle avait même pensé lui téléphoner pour l'en avertir. Seulement c'était juste lorsqu'elle oubliait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, dans un court moment de faiblesse, qu'elle corrigeait aussi vite.

Kaiba avait opté pour l'ultime discrétion : dans le cas de Naomi, c'était son atout majeur et le savait parfaitement. En effet, si cela fut possible, et bien qu'il n'avait peur de personne, il redoutait les réactions de la jeune femme si par malheur elle venait à apprendre qu'il la faisait surveiller de beaucoup plus près qu'elle ne pourrait imaginer.

Certains gardes avaient dû se transformer en cuisiniers, d'autres en serveurs ou en garçon d'étage pour étouffer les soupçons qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Du grand art. Il s'était surpassé. Et il en éprouvait la plus grande des satisfactions.

Tous ses sens, particulièrement les plus protecteurs, restaient en alerte. Sauf que cette fois, il avait deux personnes sur qui veiller. Mokuba étant celui qui fut gardé dans la plus étroite surveillance, ne restait plus que Naomi.

Et il espérait qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Enfin, malgré tout le désir qui l'animait de se précipiter à sa chambre, la pousser sur le lit et l'étreindre fougueusement, il réussissait à se garder de l'approcher, croyant qu'un peu de temps la ferait revenir vers lui. S'il se montrait aussi assidu à désirer l'approcher, il ne voulait rien brusquer, conscient que cela causerait sa perte. Si ce n'était déjà pas trop tard.

Mais elle ne répondait toujours à aucun de ses appels. Ça devenait même irritant puisqu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle était dans sa chambre; connaître le moindre de ses déplacements devenait encore plus frustrant qu'il n'avait d'abord imaginé.

Il dut pourtant avouer sa patience vaincue lorsqu'à nouveau le combiné se retrouva dans sa main. Agacé au comble de l'exaxpération, il opta finalement pour se déplacer. Au moins, elle serait bien obligée de le voir.

Elle se décida à abandonner l'ordinateur et aller prendre un bain pour se détendre. Trop de choses lui passaient par la tête. Rien de bénéfique. Du moins, selon elle. Dans la chaleur de l'eau moussée jusqu'au bord, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer paisiblement.

Kaiba frappa contre la porte à maintes reprises sans guère plus de résultats.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, et n'en tenant plus, il se tourna vers Sam, l'espion garçon d'étage pour qu'il lui ouvre après s'être assuré qu'elle y était toujours.

Prudemment, il s'avança dans la suite, dépassant le petit lobby. L'ordinateur était encore allumé et le lit était vide. Nulle trace de Naomi.

Ne restait plus maintenant que la salle de bain dont la porte était close.

Il hésita un long moment avant de poser les doigts sur la poignée. Mais la pensée de se retrouver face à un regard furieux arrêta son élan.

« Naomi? » demanda-t-il à quelques reprises.

Mais il se buta au silence.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte. Elle gisait dans son bain, les paupières fermées, complètement immobile.

_« Si elle dort et qu'elle me voit…je suis mort. Allons! Tu es Kaiba…et tu peux tout te permettre. » _

Soudain, un vent d'inquiétude lui effleura l'esprit.

_« Et si elle… »_

Mais il le chassa aussitôt.

Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était bien en vie.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il avança doucement jusqu'à la baignoire, retenant son souffle.

Son corps était entièrement recouvert de mousse, le privant d'en apercevoir la totalité. Cette pensée le fit grimacer et rougir bêtement.

_« Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Moi-même je n'apprécierais pas une telle intrusion »_

Seulement, il n'avait nul besoin de voir son corps pour s'en rappeler chaque parcelle. Celui-là même qui le hantait depuis, jour et nuit. Bien qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de s'y dérober.

Son souvenir était suffisamment bien ancré dans sa mémoire et dans sa chair pour fortifier en lui un désir flagrant. Si elle le surprenait, là à cet instant, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à ressentir l'immense agitation dont il était la proie.

D'une main devenue tremblante, il porta ses doigts à la hauteur de sa bouche sans la toucher et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit son souffle. Elle dormait.

Et elle était si belle.

_« Ne la regarde pas… ce n'est qu'une femme après tout et toi… un homme… non, pas ça… ne la regarde pas »_ essaya-t-il de se persuader en se relevant, incapable de détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette.

_« D'accord… maintenant retourne-toi et dirige-toi vers la porte »_ s'ordonna-t-il à nouveau. _« C'est bien… tu vas y arriver. Ne te retourne pas. »_

Totalement crispé, il parvint enfin à sortir de la pièce, à son plus grand soulagement et bien qu'il ne comprit pas exactement comment il avait pu s'y prendre.

_« La réveiller, mais comment? Non, tu n'y retournes pas. Oui, je sais qu'elle est belle… je sais.»_

Il se décida pour l'effet de surprise en refermant la porte dans un claquement. Assurément elle sursauterait un peu. Mais au moins il n'éprouverait pas ce supplice interminable s'il ne devait pas se retrouver à nouveau devant elle.

Dans un saut périlleux, Naomi s'était levée en un éclair, son esprit réintégrant difficilement son corps. Une douleur intense lui traversa la cuisse. Elle s'était levée si rapidement qu'elle en avait oublié sa blessure.

- « Aieeee » cria-t-elle de douleur.

Kaiba avait bien entendu ses mouvements pressés et puis son cri. Sans même réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte dans un éclair et se retrouva devant, aussi abasourdi qu'elle ne l'était en l'apercevant.

- « Qu'est-ce que… » s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Kaiba baissa rapidement les yeux par terre, se rendant bien compte de sa bévue. Mais au lieu de s'excuser, son regard remonta fébrilement le long de ses jambes, puis de son ventre et enfin sur sa poitrine, s'agrandissant sur chaque point, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fixe à son visage : elle était nue. Entièrement nue.

D'un geste brusque, elle saisit une serviette qu'elle porta sur son corps, le méprisant de son regard furibond.

- « Je… » voulut-il s'excuser mais elle demeurait si choquée qu'il comprit que toute explication serait vaine.

Le visage de Naomi avait rougi à une telle vitesse qu'il redouta son hurlement.

- « Sors…. » s'écria-t-elle sans pouvoir terminer.

Il lui avait scellé la bouche d'un baiser volé. En moins de deux, et sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, elle s'était retrouvée serrée contre lui, décontenancée.

Kaiba brisa le baiser pour déplacer langoureusement son visage autour du sien, la humant comme une fleur.

_« Elle ne se défend pas. Et…elle tremble…encore?_ »

Un doux sourire de conquérant s'anima sur les lèvres de Kaiba qui, malicieusement, souhaita ardemment retrouver son corps nu contre le sien.

_Naomi se cabra plus violemment lorsqu'elle sentit contre son ventre le désir évident de Kaiba qui se détacha à peine d'elle._

Ses vêtements étaient mouillés mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

- Je sais…. » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Je sors… »

Naomi resta un long moment debout au milieu de la pièce, complètement paralysée.

_« Quel monstre… Il croit pouvoir tout se permettre… _»

Et pourtant, son charme ne résidait-il pas dans cette pleine assurance?

Encore cette sensation envoûtante de sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche chaude et humide se balader dans son cou…et cette chaleur intense, comme un interminable chatouillis au creux du ventre….

Dangereusement séduisant. Oui. Il devenait de plus en plus dangereux de graviter dans la même atmosphère que Kaiba.

_« Non…c'est pas possible… C'est sûrement l'effet des médicaments. Ça ne peut être que ça….. tu mens… tu le sais…non, non. Ça suffit. Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu l'as laissé faire… »_

Revenant à la raison, elle laissa échapper un très long soupir. Mais aucun soulagement ne s'empara d'elle. Aucune paix.

Kaiba luttait violemment contre lui-même pour ne pas réitérer son intrusion et la débarrasser de sa minuscule serviette.

_« Tu n'as qu'un geste à faire… C'est facile. Elle te désire elle aussi. Peut-être même qu'elle t'attend… Non. Je veux qu'elle vienne à moi. Qu'elle soit toute à moi. »_

Trahi par son désir, il revoyait ses mains se poser sur elle, sa bouche s'unir à sa peau.

Presque rageusement, il ferma les yeux se laissant porter par ses souvenirs.

« _Elle te rend fou…complètement.. »_

Cela lui prit un petit moment avant de réussir à modérer ses pensées et revenir à son état normal.

_Il décida enfin d'emprunter une chaise et de l'y attendre sagement, le regard fixé sur la porte, comme un loup guettant sa proie d'un œil perçant._

_« Elle te désire, tu le sais… »_

Naomi maintint un regard décidé sur lui.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer chez les gens comme ça! » lui reprocha-t-elle fermement.

D'un bond, il s'était levé, résolu à n'entendre aucune critique sur son comportement, bien qu'il le méritait. Au lieu de baisser les yeux, il soutint froidement son regard.

- « Tu t'es endormie dans la baignoire » lui rappela-t-il

- « Et puis? »s'écria-t-elle offensée. « Là n'est pas la question. »

Elle comprit qu'il s'était probablement inquiété devant son silence et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer. Seulement, les gens normaux n'ont pas ce genre de comportement.

- « Je ne veux plus que tu entres ici comme si tu étais chez toi. Ça ne se fait pas » lui dit-elle encore, prenant grand soin de demeurer vivement agacée.

Mais il ne bougeait pas ni ne montrait aucune réticence.

- « Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie Kaiba » lui souffla-t-elle avec insistance.

Rien ne parut de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait.

- « Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je t'embrasse » osa-t-il la menacer.

Naomi fronça les sourcils, visiblement irritée de cette remarque.

- « Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un pas vers elle, gardant le même regard défiant.

- « Et toi, tu as compris? » prétendit-il.

Vaincue sans l'être, elle jugea mieux de se retrancher. Personne ne peut jouer avec lui. Et elle l'avait bien retenu.

Elle échappa un long soupir, se secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'écria-t-elle, vexée de ce chassé-croisé.

_« Toi, Je veux TOUT de toi, Naomi »_

Elle regretta amèrement cette question lorsqu'elle l'envisagea à nouveau. Il n'avait rien dit mais elle l'avait clairement entendu.

Son insistance commençait à l'irriter sincèrement. Elle devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- « Pourquoi es-tu ici? » se reprit-elle

Kaiba sentit bien son désarroi et joua la simplicité.

- « J'étais venu voir comment tu allais…. Étant donné que tu ne daignes pas répondre au téléphone ».

Elle vint pour répliquer à cette remarque mais se rétracta.

- « Comme tu vois, je vais très bien.

Mais Kaiba ne se laissa pas démoraliser par ces faux-semblants.

- « Et si je t'invitais à manger avec nous… »

- « Je n'ai pas faim. Je mangerai plus tard.

Il devenait de plus en plus épuisant de lui tenir tête. Elle espérait qu'il cède et qu'il s'en aille. Seulement, et elle le savait, il n'était pas de ceux-là.

- « Tu dois t'ennuyer ici toute seule, non? » s'informa-t-il en faisant un nouveau pas vers elle, bien inoffensif.

- « J'aimerais que tu partes maintenant » osa-t-elle demander.

Mais Kaiba avait joué la carte de l'inattention, volontairement, se retrouvant juste devant elle, leurs corps n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, sur un ton rempli d'innocence et plongeant son regard profondément dans le sien.

_« Pénible… »_

Ça lui avait déjà pris tant de courage pour lui demander de sortir une première fois qu'elle se demanda vraiment comment répéter l'exploit. Il prenait un plaisir évident à la regarder bafouiller dans ses propres pensées.

Kaiba savait plus que quiconque que si elle avait réellement eut envie de l'envoyer paître, elle l'aurait fait directement, sans remords et sans regrets. Mais elle restait là, respirant de plus en plus difficilement, baissant les yeux puis les relevant.

Et pourtant, elle refusa d'admettre cette faiblesse.

- « J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles… » dit-elle fuyant son visage.

Une vive teinte rosée s'imprégna sur ses joues. Elle recommençait à trembler.

_« C'est moi qui la trouble à ce point? »_ se demanda-t-il, se remémorant l'épisode de la salle de bain. _« Voyons voir »_

Avec douceur, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses bras alors que son visage descendit à hauteur du sien, effleurant ses joues du bout de son nez.

«_ J'aime ton odeur Naomi_… »

Elle s'était cabrée. Et un étrange frisson parcourait son corps.

_« Arrête de jouer avec moi… »_

Mais ses lèvres restaient muettes.

- « Tu disais? » osa-t-il murmurer à son oreille. « Ah oui! Tu veux que je parte, c'est ça? »

Au bord de défaillir et de se jeter à son cou, elle répondit timidement…

- « Oui »

Mais il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il la sentait toute chose entre ses bras.

_« Croit-elle vraiment que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent ? »_

- « Répète… » souffla-t-il tendrement une nouvelle fois.

Elle allait tomber et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse y faire.

- « J'aimerais que tu …. » s'interrompit-elle alors que les lèvres de Kaiba descendait dans son cou.

- « Vraiment ? murmura-t-il. Dis-le! »

_« Lâche-moi je t'en prie…_ _Lâche-moi »_

- « Pars, s'il-te-plaît » réussit-elle à dire.

Voilà qu'elle suppliait et il était trop tard pour retirer ses paroles.

_« Trop tard… tu l'as dit_. » Pensa-t-il agréablement surpris. Un tel mot n'était pas pour lui échapper. Il la défia plus fermement en prenant tendrement son menton entre ses doigts.

- « Dis-moi de partir et regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Ça devrait être facile si tu me détestes autant. » avoua-t-il en la fixant.

Naomi blêmit furieusement. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant son visage le maudire. Mais il se contenta de sourire tendrement. Même lui rendre la vie un peu plus facile.

- « D'accord » soupira-t-il. « Alors un baiser…et je partirai. Promis. »

Le corps de Naomi frissonna. Vrai qu'elle le maudissait à cet instant précis. Il jouait avec elle délibérément. Et elle ne doutait même pas du bonheur qu'il devait éprouver à la sentir défaillir bêtement entre ses bras.

- « C'est vrai? » se réjouit-elle.

Kaiba regretta soudain de lui avoir promis cette liberté vu l'empressement qu'elle démontra de l'obtenir. Mais il n'avait qu'une parole, même si tenaillé par l'envie irrésistible de faire une petite exception à la règle. Juste pour cette fois.

Si elle avait pu se retrouver dans son corps d'homme, elle y aurait ressenti tout le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait à se démener maladroitement dans le délicieux piège qu'il lui avait tendu.

Mais il n'allait pas se dérober.

- « Oui » souffla-t-il attendant une réaction de sa part.

Elle le laissa lui offrir ses lèvres.

- « Mais c'est juste pour que tu t'en ailles… » soupira-t-elle avec une étincelle dans le regard comme si elle se sacrifiait pour une bonne cause.

- « Bien sûr… » murmura-t-il, lui-même victime de sa propre incertitude.

Un nouveau frisson traversa Naomi alors qu'il la serra plus solidement contre lui et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans une étreinte torride.

Les mains de Kaiba se firent insistantes tout le long de son dos.

_« Entraîne-la vers le lit… elle en meure d'envie elle aussi… tu le sais…» _

_« Non… je dois l'arrêter… je dois… je ne peux pas le repousser… il est… il est…»_

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée de terre et déposée doucement sur le lit.

Le désir de Kaiba devint plus pressant à chaque assaut que ses mains portaient sur son corps.

_« Ne me repousse pas Naomi… ni maintenant…ni jamais… »_

Leur respiration s'entrecoupaient d'avides baisers se bousculant sur leurs bouches.

Mais elle lutta farouchement contre ses désirs au grand dépit de Kaiba qui sentit la résistance.

_« Non. Pas ça…non… » _

- « Arrête…. » parvint-elle à balbutier pendant qu'il dévorait son cou de ses lèvres brûlantes.

_« Je suis perdue s'il n'arrête pas »_

- « Non » répondit-il, entièrement consacré à éterniser leur plaisir.

À nouveau, Naomi sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

_« Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça Séto? »_

- « Tu m'as promis »

Kaiba s'immobilisa à ces paroles. Vrai qu'il avait juré. Et pourtant….

_« J'ai menti. »_

_« Pourquoi lui ai-je promis sachant que je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse-là ? » _

Le piège s'était retourné contre lui.

Mais bon joueur, il se résigna sans protester, en véritable homme de parole qu'il était. Sauf qu'il tremblait furieusement dans toute sa chair du profond désir qu'il avait d'elle.

Il arrêta tout mouvement, horriblement déçu mais la garda prisonnière de son emprise; il cherchait encore comment il avait pu s'arrêter.

- « D'accord. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Mais….ce n'est que partie remise Naomi…. »

_« Et tu le sais… »_

Naomi resta sans rien dire, frissonnant de tout son être et lâchant un long soupir inaudible alors que Kaiba se décida enfin à se séparer d'elle.

Et c'était si injuste.

« _Redonne-moi ma parole. Retiens-moi. _

Il n'avait pas perdu contenance gardant une mine fière et hautaine, mais son double, lui, s'écroulait à genoux pour la supplier. Au diable l'orgueil et la fierté s'ils sont une entrave au bonheur.

Mais elle demeurait haletante, incapable de bouger du lit.

_« Je dois partir. Il le faut. Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps. C'est un jeu beaucoup trop dangereux. Kaiba… je peux pas. »_

D'un bond, et toujours en oubliant la douleur que lui causait sa blessure, elle s'était précipitée entre la porte et lui, terrifiée par ses propres réactions, totalement désemparée.

« Pardon.. » parvint-elle à soupirer.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désespérée. Et cette vision apporta du calme dans son esprit. Puisqu'il savait.

_« …demande-moi de rester…c'est si simple… »_

Il resta suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'elle respirait nerveusement, comme si elle allait craquer.

- « ….mais….je….. »

_« Je ne peux pas… pardonne-moi »_

Soudainement, elle parut reprendre sur ses émotions. Sa bouche s'ouvrit….puis se referma. Et ce qui suivit ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il désirait tant.

- « Mes salutations à Mokuba »

Et elle pencha la tête pour ne pas la relever.

La déception ne quittait plus le visage de Kaiba lorsqu'il longea les corridors de l'hôtel. Il aurait tout cassé sur son chemin s'il n'avait pas une si grande maîtrise de lui-même.

_« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant à me combattre? Je suis là maintenant. __Ça ira. __Naomi, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement. »_

Elle s'était écrasée par terre, en proie à une crise de larmes qui refusaient de monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

_« Partir. Partir. Aussitôt que j'irai mieux. Oui. C'est ça, je dois partir au plus vite. »_

Exceptionnellement ce matin-là, Kaiba s'était attardé plus que de coutume à la maison avant de partir pour le bureau.

Mokuba avait été agréablement surpris de le retrouver à table lorsqu'il était descendu mais fort contrarié d'apercevoir son humeur massacrante; humeur qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas changé depuis son retour, la veille.

_« Je suis sûr que c'est Naomi_ » pensa-t-il.

_Kaiba tripotait son clavier, l'air soucieux. Il semblait si ennuyé que si il avait pu manger les touches de son clavier pour déjeuner, il les aurait sûrement englouties en quelques secondes._

Naomi vérifia une dernière fois tout son nécessaire de voyage.

Heureusement, sa blessure guérissait rapidement. Elle en ressentait encore un petit étirement quand elle marchait – ce qui la forçait à boiter légèrement- mais rien qui ressembla à un handicap majeur à ses déplacements.

Elle avala un petit déjeuner, prit une douche et se revêtit d'un pantalon de combat noir et un chandail de même couleur, découpant parfaitement sa silhouette. Puis, ramenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière – qu'elle attacha d'un nœud, elle fit une dernière fois le tour de la chambre : un sac de voyage et deux valises qu'elle ferait expédier plus tard par la réception lorsqu'elle aurait choisi un nouvel endroit où demeurer.

Elle était prête.

_Puis, elle sortit._

« _Grrrrr… »_

Mokuba frissonna comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque matin depuis l'attentat, alors que deux limousines, se suivant l'une derrière l'autre, et bondée de gardes du corps, s'arrêtèrent devant le lycée.

« _Bravo pour la discrétion! »_

_Il en voulait presque à son frère de lui infliger un pareil supplice. Même s'il en connaissait très bien les raisons. N'empêche qu'il vivait là un véritable cauchemar._

Il n'avait pas mis le pied hors de la voiture qu'une jolie jeune fille, qu'il connaissait depuis peu, s'amenait en courant vers lui. Elle paraissait l'apprécier énormément vu la mine réjouie qu'elle arborait à le voir.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'approcher qu'un des gardes, élevant son bras pour lui bloquer le passage, provoqua sa chute.

- « Hé! » hurla Mokuba, vivement irrité.

Il se précipita vers Samantha pour l'aider à se relever, adressant un regard furieux au garde qui l'avait fait tomber.

- « Toutes mes excuses, monsieur » dit-il en s'inclinant.

- « Grrrrrr… » grogna Mokuba pour toute réponse.

_« J'ai vraiment hâte que Séto retrouve ces types. »_

Naomi se retrouva bien vite au rez-de-chaussée.

_« Encore! Mais qu'est-ce que… »_

Assis confortablement à lire un journal, un homme, qu'il lui sembla reconnaître pour l'avoir aperçu au même endroit la veille, semblait en faction à l'entrée.

Et puis encore cette désagréable sensation d'être surveillée.

Elle décida de changer de direction, ne serait-ce que pour en avoir le cœur net, et jugea plus prudent d'emprunter l'escalier de service qui menait au sous-sol. D'un pas mal assuré, elle descendit les marches. De là, elle essaierait de trouver une sortie et s'assurerait, par la même occasion, de ne pas être suivie.

Au bout du corridor, elle aperçut une porte qui devait mener sur le côté de l'hôtel. Elle y arrivait lorsqu'une voix d'homme, très grave, la somma clairement de s'arrêter.

Calmement, elle se retourna pour l'envisager, restant sur ses gardes.

- « Je vous prie de m'excuser mademoiselle, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'emprunter ce passage, pas plus que de vous trouver ici. »

Visiblement, il ne démontrait aucun signe d'agressivité.

- « Oh! » s'exclama-t-elle innocemment. « Je ne savais pas »

- « Ce n'est rien » la rassura-t-il très aimablement. « Je vous prie de bien vouloir remonter et prendre une sortie plus…conventionnelle. »

- « Oui, bien sûr » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Plus de doutes permis. Il avait dû la suivre. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu se retrouver dans un pareil endroit et encore… parfaitement au courant qu'elle y soit sans poser plus de questions?

« _Kaiba ? Il a osé… »_

_- «_ D'accord, je vous suis » répondit-elle.

Mais elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le pauvre homme s'écrouler par terre.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Sortis de nulle part, deux hommes armés la ciblaient.

- « Nous allons devoir changer de parcours… »

« _Pas Séto ? Grr…cet homme ne m'apporte que des ennuis…_ »

- « Oh! Et autre chose » insista-t-il en souriant ironiquement. « N'essaie pas de jouer les dures cette fois, d'accord ? »

Elle reconnut l'un des agresseurs de Mokuba, celui-là même à qui elle avait bien failli faire avaler le canon de revolver.

Il lui fit signe de suivre son collègue qui empruntait la sortie.

- « Par ici… »

La dernière chose qu'elle put se souvenir fut d'avoir ressenti une très vive douleur derrière la nuque. Puis, le noir complet.

Kaiba était absorbé dans l'exécution de documents tous aussi ennuyants les uns que les autres lorsque Roland, son homme de confiance, entra dans son bureau sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte.

- « Je n'apprécie pas du tout cette intrusion, vous le savez » dit Kaiba au bord de sévir sous la colère.

Roland s'inclina bien bas pour s'en excuser.

- « Mais… » dit-il. « J'ai des nouvelles très graves, monsieur. »

Kaiba cessa de griffonner, demeurant à l'écoute.

- « Mademoiselle.. » reprit Roland.

Bien sûr, il parlait de Naomi. Mais Kaiba garda la même expression totalement impassible.

- « …a disparu… » poursuivit Roland.

- « Disparu? »

Kaiba demeurait maître de ses émotions, n'élevant même pas le ton.

- « Oui. » reprit son homme de confiance. « Visiblement, mademoiselle a tenté de quitter l'hôtel en douce, monsieur. Et l'un des gardes l'a suivie. »

_« Grrrr…Naomi… »_

- « Seulement.. » continua Roland, « le garde a été trouvé inconscient. »

Kaiba eut soudainement envie de rire.

- « C'est elle qui … »

- « Non, monsieur » le coupa aussi vite Roland.

- « Quelqu'un a tiré sur lui par derrière, monsieur. Il a dit avoir vu deux hommes armés emmener mademoiselle. »

- « Quoi? » s'écria Kaiba réellement irrité et sur le bord de la colère. « Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes payés… »

Mais le temps n'était pas du tout aux reproches acerbes.

- « Cherchez-la. Faites vite. Et tenez-moi au courant rapidement. » ordonna-t-il gravement.

- « Oui, monsieur »

Roland était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant Kaiba fulminant de rage.

Il fixait la porte comme s'il allait la faire éclater sous son seul regard.

« _Naomi! Pourquoi es-tu sortie? Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas essayé de… »_

Son poing s'écrasa violemment sur son bureau.

« _C'est ma faute. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour secourir Mokuba, ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné ton existence. C'est ma faute. »_

Tremblant de rage, il reprit difficilement le dessus.

« _Du calme. Ils vont la retrouver très vite. Oui. Je vais te retrouver Naomi. Je te le promets. »_

À nouveau, et toujours sans frapper, Roland surgit dans la pièce.

- « Vous avez fait vite… »

Kaiba parut relativement satisfait de cette rapidité.

- « Où est-elle? »

- « Hélas monsieur! Ce n'est pas mademoiselle… » avoua Roland, impuissant.

- « Quoi ? »

Kaiba chancelait, le cœur dans un étau comme s'il attendait la fin du monde. Sans savoir.

- « Maître Mokuba a été enlevé lui aussi, monsieur. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**L'abîme**

Les deux au même moment. Coup sur coup. Doublement dur à encaisser.

Ces salopards avaient vraisemblablement très bien préparé leur coup.

Roland vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer : pendant un court instant, il crut que le grand Kaiba allait s'évanouir tant le choc fut violent et le glaça sur place.

Il restait debout, les deux mains pressées sur la surface de son bureau comme s'il allait le broyer de ses doigts, s'y maintenant pour ne pas tomber, l'air complètement ahuri.

Sa bouche restait entrouverte et totalement muette comme s'il voulait crier sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Et la couleur sur son visage passait du blanc livide au rouge écarlate, puis revenait du rouge au blanc.

_« Non! Mokuba! Non! Naomi… Je les tuerai. J'aurai leurs peaux. Et je les accrocherai aux murs de mon bureau.»_

« Retrouvez-les. Déployez tous les hommes que vous aurez. Des centaines, des milliers…mais retrouvez-les immédiatement. »

Il murmurait, certes. Mais Roland n'eut pas besoin de se le faire redire. Aussi, se dépêcha-t-il de repartir attrouper tous les hommes disponibles. Ils allaient ratisser la ville au centimètre près.

Et Kaiba n'allait pas rester inerte.

Il quitta son bureau en trombe, convaincu que le temps pressait.

« Psstt… Naomi. Réveille-toi Naomi. »

Naomi ouvrit un oeil avec quelque difficulté, puis l'autre. Elle n'avait réellement pas l'impression de se réveiller dans un pays enchanté.

À ce qu'elle put en juger, ses poignets étaient attachés ensemble et suspendus à une corde de telle sorte que sa tête, encore penchée, tirait vers le bas. Ils paraissaient être dans un immense hangar d'avion abandonné ou un entrepôt tant l'espace étant grand et la pièce vide.

Quand elle eut enfin retrouvé toute sa raison, Mokuba se tenait à côté d'elle, également attaché de la même manière. Seuls leurs pieds touchaient le sol.

« Mokuba! » murmura-t-elle tout bas en s'apercevant de la présence de quatre agresseurs dans la pièce avec eux.

« Tiens! » s'écria l'un d'eux, les ayant entendus. « la Belle au Bois dormant est réveillée! »

Il eut droit au regard glacé de Naomi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle, leur montrant que ce n'était pas un jeu qu'elle appréciait.

« Oh!…à vous deux, rien. » dit encore un autre. « Vous n'êtes que de simples petits appâts. »

« _Kaiba!_ _Définitivement…que des ennuis_ »

Elle avait eu tout le loisir de reconnaître quelques agresseurs déjà rencontrés dans cette fameuse ruelle de l'hôtel, le soir où elle avait aidé Kaiba à s'en défaire voilà des semaines. Et une partie de la même bande qui avait essayé d'enlever Mokuba, au manoir.

L'un d'eux, assez costaud, qu'elle reconnut sans difficulté, s'approcha d'elle sans geste brusque.

« Mais je maintiens mon offre, ma jolie. Après tout ça, je te fais ta fête quand tu veux. Ça sera un honneur de déchausser Kaiba à ce petit jeu…tu verras, il n'est pas de taille avec moi… »

Elle se mit à rire avec ironie en secouant la tête, se payant visiblement sa gueule. Ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

« Je ne joue pas à ce « petit » jeu avec Kaiba, comme tu dis…»

_« …et puis d'ailleurs, tu ne pourras jamais porter ses chaussures … Personne ne le peut… »_

« Non? »

À nouveau, elle secoua négativement la tête, le méprisant de son regard le plus noir.

« Alors… dis-moi… pourquoi te faisait-il surveiller d'aussi près si tu n'es absolument rien pour lui ? »

À ces paroles, Naomi fut prise d'une fureur soudaine et silencieuse. Elle l'ignorait, bien entendu, ne s'en étant douté qu'au dernier moment.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » dit-elle, inflexible.

Mais il se moqua, s'esclaffant de rire.

« Comme tu veux. N'empêche… je te ferai ta fête, je ne t'oublierai pas, » la menaça-t-il à nouveau mais cette fois en voulant lui toucher la poitrine.

D'instinct, les jambes de Naomi ruèrent légèrement. Ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

_« JAMAIS! »_

« Je peux t'attacher les jambes aussi. C'est pas un problème. »

À ce moment, un homme entra, interrompant aussitôt ses intentions.

« Oh là! Du calme. N'abîme pas la marchandise. » s'écria-t-il dans un demi-rire. « Ah! »

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant les captifs.

« Vrai qu'elle est jolie… Hum... je dois admettre que Kaiba s'y connaît en matière de femmes… » dit-il encore à l'adresse de Naomi.

« Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas sa copine, patron! » reprit le type qui avait essuyé la ruade.

« Ah! Vraiment? » reprit le patron. « Normalement, j'en serais ravi. Mais pour le moment, peu importe. »

« Peu importe? » s'écria Naomi, ulcérée. « C'est à dire ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas à la question et l'évita d'un sourire narquois.

« _Quelle crapule!»_

Mais elle n'était pas seule. À nouveau, elle devrait compter avec Mokuba.

Étrange comme le destin fait les choses. Elle ne l'avait qu'à peine vu trois fois et se retrouvait en danger pour la seconde fois. Ce jeune homme avait réellement besoin d'apprendre à se sortir d'embûche. Bien que ce n'était pas sa faute, victime lui aussi de ses fréquentations. Et même encore là. Honnêtement, pouvait-elle réellement en vouloir à un homme riche et puissant d'être la cible d'escrocs et de parvenus?

Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre garde à ses actions. Ne serait-ce que pour sa sécurité à lui. Les faux pas n'étaient pas permis.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez obtenir en échange ? Parce qu'il s'agit bien de chantage, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le patron sourit.

« Et vous êtes intelligente en plus. Ce qui vous rend encore plus désirable aux yeux de Kaiba, j'en suis certain. » répondit-il avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

« Vous faites erreur. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » insista-t-elle encore.

« Nous verrons. » termina-t-il en tournant les talons.

« Pauvre type! » souffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Une main, très large, claqua rudement son visage, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête brutalement vers Mokuba qui sursauta.

Seule Naomi n'avait presque pas bougé comme si ça ne l'avait même pas touchée.

« Tu fais attention à ce que tu dis! » s'écria l'agresseur, prenant la défense de son patron très à cœur.

_« Détache-moi salopard…fais-moi ce plaisir_ » se répétait-elle en silence, le fusillant du regard.

Elle reçut une seconde gifle.

« Et ne t'avise même pas de me regarder comme ça. Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire si je m'emporte. » dit-il encore, persuadé qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation bien en main.

Mokuba le réprimanda en hurlant, fâché qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre.

« T'es qu'un lâche. Tu te risquerais même pas si elle était détachée. »

« T'en veux une toi aussi morveux ? » se vit-il offrir.

« Mokuba! » s'écria-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il le provoque inutilement.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui la poussait à se porter à son secours ni même à le protéger. Mais c'était une chose qu'elle devait faire.

« Assez! » cria le patron. « Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi brutal. Du moins… pour l'instant. »

Puis il était ressorti de l'immense pièce, sourire en coin.

Mokuba gardait les yeux sur elle, plus inquiet qu'apeuré.

« Ça va Naomi? »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour le rassurer.

« T'inquiète pas. Je connais mon frère. Et il va nous retrouver. » dit-il encore.

_« Il a une telle confiance. »_

Il ne fallait pas y compter raisonnablement. Mais elle ne voulut pas décevoir les espoirs du jeune homme. Aussi, et peut-être qu'au fond elle y croyait également – préféra-t-elle acquiescer.

« Oui… » souffla-t-elle gentiment à son adresse.

Par curiosité, et surtout pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, elle entama une courte discussion, à voix basse.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici Mokuba? Tu n'avais pas tes gardes avec toi? »

« Oh oui... Mais ils sont venus au lycée. Je sortais des toilettes quand ils m'ont attrapé. Personne n'a rien pu y faire. Et je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'ils blessent quelqu'un. »

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant son choix de chercher à protéger son entourage.

- « Ouais. »

« Hé! La ferme! » cria l'un des hommes.

Naomi et Mokuba s'adressèrent un rapide coup d'œil, choisissant communément de garder le silence.

« Alors? »

« Toujours rien, monsieur. »

Kaiba devenait de plus en plus impatient, bien qu'il avait compris dès le départ que ça n'allait pas s'avérer une partie de plaisir. Ces escrocs n'allaient certes pas leur indiquer leur cachette aussi facilement.

_« Tenez bon. Je vous trouverai. J'arrive…. »_

« Hé! Ma jolie! Tu veux jouer au strip poker avec nous? Je te tiens tes cartes si tu veux…et je me fais volontaire pour enlever les morceaux… » dit l'un des hommes.

Naomi marqua l'ironie.

« D'accord, mais seulement si tu me détaches. »

Ils se mirent à rire de cette boutade. Clairement, aucun ne s'y risquerait.

« Bien essayé, non? » murmura-t-elle à Mokuba qui dissimula un demi-rire étouffé.

Comment pouvait-elle demeurer si calme et même trouver le moyen d'en rire ?

Mais Mokuba était retombé dans une espèce de léthargie, rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Hé! » lui souffla-t-elle à nouveau. « T'inquiète pas. Ton frère va te retrouver très vite. J'en suis certaine. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, la remerciant par la même occasion.

« Oui. Et il va en faire de la pâtée pour chat » se plut-il à avouer.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'aperçut du type qui avait bondi jusqu'à eux et qui avait frappé solidement Mokuba qui chancela brusquement.

- « J'ai dit : La FERME! sale gamin prétentieux! » cria-t-il.

Naomi ne put faire mieux qu'un élan du pied dans sa direction. Mais il avait reculé rapidement, malgré son attaque manquée.

« Minable! » lui siffla-t-elle entre les dents.

« Comment tu m'as appelé? »

« Et t'es sourd en plus d'être lâche et bête comme un âne? MI-NA-BLE!» osa-t-elle insister avec encore plus d'arrogance que Kaiba en était capable.

« _Oups_! _Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû »_

Il se retourna à peine pour lui administrer un dur coup au visage, cette fois de l'autre côté des gifles.

- « Non! » hurla Mokuba qui avait bien compris qu'elle préférait se sacrifier à ses dépends.

Courageuse, elle agit comme si elle n'avait rien senti, lui riant au nez, ce qui le froissa davantage.

Un autre coup de poing lui fut retourné sur-le-champ, ouvrant légèrement le dessus de la lèvre sous la force du coup.

Elle était en colère beaucoup plus que blessée.

« Arrêtez! » criait Mokuba sans que son avis ne soit retenu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de cracher au visage du type, lui expédiant un peu de sang mêlé à sa salive.

Il vint pour revenir à la charge, sauf que cette fois, dans un saut prodigieux, les jambes de Naomi se soulevèrent de terre et encerclèrent le cou du type qu'elle étranglait dans son étreinte. D'un twist, elle le projeta par terre. Même attachée, elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Mais un second agresseur se présenta aussi vite.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment t'y prendre, idiot! » lui cria-t-il en plantant un couteau dans l'épaule gauche de Naomi dont il retira la lame aussi rapidement. « Là! Maintenant je suis sûr qu'elle a compris. »

Naomi retint un cri de douleur malgré la brûlure extrême qu'elle ressentit vivement et qui la figea sur place.

Quand même! C'est tout de même dommage d'abîmer une aussi belle marchandise! Se moqua-t-il en déployant un rire complètement niais à l'oreille d'une personne intelligente.

« Salopard! » hurla Mokuba mort d'angoisse et dont le regard les maudissait furieusement. « Mon frère va vous tuer pour ça! »

Le type du parterre, qui se relevait, s'était rapproché à son tour de Naomi avec un sourire hypocrite : il ne laissait rien entrevoir de sa colère mais il était furieux qu'elle l'ait ridiculisé une nouvelle fois en se défendant.

« Tiens! Tiens! Dire que je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous…je suis déçu… » ironisa-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai. Il n'y a rien. Surtout rien qui te regarde » avoua-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne montrer aucune affliction.

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une haine féroce. Mais elle s'était légèrement dévoilée par rapport au véritable attrait qu'elle nourrissait envers Kaiba.

« Et tu crois qu'il me tuerait aussi pour ça? » dit-il en frappant brutalement Naomi aux côtes à quelques reprises comme s'il s'en servait de sac d'entraînement.

« Non! Arrêtez! » hurla Mokuba qui ne pouvait assister plus longtemps à la râclée dont elle faisait l'objet; ce minable la ruait de coups alors qu'elle était totalement incapable de se défendre.

Désespérément, les pieds de Mokuba essayèrent de ruer contre le type mais il dut s'avouer impuissant alors que le type continuait à la frapper de bon cœur.

Courageusement, Naomi se retint de leur donner la satisfaction de l'entendre crier de douleur. Mais les derniers coups portés la laissèrent avec le souffle coupé; elle était certaine que quelque chose s'était brisé dans son corps tant le mal grandissait.

- « Vous n'avez pas le droit! » hurla encore Mokuba fou de rage. « Arrêtez ! »

« Il faut dire gamin… que la dame et nous…on a des comptes à régler. » avoua-t-il content de prendre sa revanche sur l'affront dont ils avaient été victimes de sa part.

Elle encaissa un nouveau coup sans broncher comme si elle était née pour être martyrisée ou trop habituée pour en faire grand cas.

« Laissez-la tranquille! » cria Mokuba désespéré. « Attendez que mon frère soit là…. je vais le regarder vous étrangler avec vos propres tripes! »

Mais ils se mirent à rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

La moitié de la ville avait déjà été passée au peigne-fin et Kaiba crut que le dénouement approchait bien vite. Plus de deux cent hommes la parcouraient dans tous les sens et recoins. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et le temps se faisait plus précieux soudainement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en était certain au plus creux de l'estomac; comme une sorte d'angoisse interminable qui s'était logée en boule dans sa gorge se stagnant jusqu'au bas du ventre. Et il était enragé.

Ils allaient bientôt découvrir qu'on ne touche pas impunément aux membres de sa famille.  
Mais les kidnappeurs n'ayant toujours pas donné de nouvelles, il restait complètement dans le noir.

Et il devait bien y avoir plus de quatre bonnes heures depuis leur disparition.

« _ Il faut les trouver. Vite. Quelque chose ne va pas… »_

« Monsieur? » s'écria une voix dans le transmetteur. « Nous avons peut-être un indice. »

« Très bien! » répondit Kaiba qui pendant un court instant, reprit confiance.

« Nous croyons qu'ils seraient probablement dans un hangar du quai. »

« _Je l'espère. De tout mon cœur »_

La douleur devenait plus intense dans la poitrine de Naomi bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître. À peine une grimace et encore, camouflée à leurs regards.

« Laisse tomber Mokuba » murmura-t-elle.

« Mon frère va arriver. J'en suis certain. Tiens bon Naomi. Il va arriver. » laissait-il glisser entre les dents.

Il fermait les yeux comme s'il priait, débordant de rage d'être aussi impuissant alors que Naomi penchait la tête dans un moment de répit, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

_« J'avoue que j'aimerais bien, Mokuba. Je crois même que j'apprécierais énormément de le voir maintenant. »_

Le patron rentra dans la place. Ce qui procura un moment de repos à Naomi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? » demanda-t-il à ses hommes marquant l'étonnement.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas bien qu'il feignit de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

« Euh…patron… on s'est un peu emportés… elle nous a cherchés. »

« Bah! Je comprends qu'elle ne nous est pas d'une grande utilité…c'est le gamin surtout qui importe. Mais ne les abîmez pas trop tout de même » envoya-t-il banalement, tout en composant sur son cellulaire.

« Kaiba! » dit-il. « Nous avons quelque chose qui vous appartient et qui surtout…. »

« Séto! » cria Mokuba, comprenant qu'il parlait à son frère.

« vous intéresse, je crois… » dit encore le patron.

Kaiba sentit la rage l'envahir pour une millième fois.

« Ne leur faites aucun mal sinon vous m'en répondrez personnellement » dit-il.

« Oups! » le nargua le patron. « J'ai bien peur que vous n'en retrouviez qu'un seul intact…. Mais soyez rassurés, ils sont vivants. »

Kaiba restait cloué au sol de l'hélicoptère comme s'il pesait des tonnes.

_« Un seul intact? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? »_

« Si vous touchez un seul de leurs cheveux, je vous tuerai. Sans pitié. » le menaça-t-il gravement.

« Allons, mon ami, l'important c'est qu'ils soient vivants, non? »

Un long frisson d'horreur traversa le corps de Kaiba.

« Séto! » cria Mokuba à nouveau. « Nao.. »

Mais l'un des agresseurs vint lui mettre une main sur la bouche.

« _Nao…mi? »_

Kaiba avait serré le poing, menaçant du même coup de faire exploser le téléphone dans l'autre.

« Mokuba! » cria Kaiba comme s'il voulut qu'il l'entende.

« Nous avons des problèmes de communication… je vous rappelle dans un moment » termina le patron en éteignant son cellulaire.

_« Un seul intact? »_

- « Trouvez-les immédiatement!. C'est un ordre. » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, espérant accélérer les recherches sous le poids de ses propres menaces.

« Naomi… » soupira Mokuba en jetant un regard concerné vers elle.

Le sang s'épandait encore de sa blessure à l'épaule. Et visiblement, elle faiblissait de le perdre.

Elle releva la tête pour l'envisager. Son visage était accablé par autant de haine que de fatigue, légèrement bleui par les coups.

« Ne dis plus rien Naomi. Je ne supporte pas de les voir te faire du mal. Je t'en prie.»

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser légèrement les yeux sous ses supplications.

Il n'avait rien en commun avec la hargne de son frère. À tel point qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait vivre avec un être si entêté. Mokuba était presque l'antithèse de Séto. Il était chaleureux, enthousiaste, spontané, sensible et sans défense.

Et elle le savait. Voilà, sans aucun doute, ce que Kaiba avait protégé jusque-là avec autant de zèle.

« _Je suis entraînée pour ça Mokuba. Je suis allée à la bonne école. T'inquiète pas. »_

Mais elle n'allait pas lui avouer.

Il la plaignait avec une sincère compassion. Elle ne se serait pas permis de lui causer d'autres soucis. Instinct maternel, peut-être?

Bien sûr qu'il était grand. Mais aussi fragile qu'un enfant.

Oui, elle en était certaine. Kaiba savait déjà tout ça.

« _Je ne comptais pas te revoir Séto. Ce n'était pas prévu dans mes plans. Mais vraiment, j'espère que Mokuba dit vrai. Et que tu arriveras bientôt_. _Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps…_»

« Je veux la certitude qu'ils vont bien. » menaça Kaiba qui réussissait quasi anormalement à garder son plein sang-froid.

« Vous avez déjà entendu votre petit frère, je crois. » dit le patron. « Pour ce qui est de votre 'délicieuse' petite amie… »

« _Ma délicieuse petite amie? »_

« Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. » dit Kaiba qui tentait par là, de diminuer le danger qui pesait sur la tête de Naomi.

« Allons M. Kaiba! Ne jouez pas avec moi! »

« Je ne joue pas » répondit Kaiba d'un ton glacial.

_« Pas encore, sale vermine… »_

« Qu'importe! Vous n'allez quand même pas risquer la vie de cette jeune femme, aussi innocente soit-elle, n'est-ce pas? »

« _Grrrrrrr…Tu vas me le payer salopard! »_

« Contre quoi? Venez-en directement au but. Et cessez de me menacer. »

L'homme ne se moqua plus.

« Ah! Très simple. La Kaiba Corp contre votre petit frère »

Kaiba en eut le souffle coupé.

« C'est une blague? »

« Je ne plaisante jamais en affaire M. Kaiba. De plus, je vous donne jusqu'à la fin de cet après-midi pour effectuer le nécessaire, ce qui vous laisse encore trois bonnes heures. Passé ce délai…. »

Il s'interrompit.

« Passé ce délai ? » osa à peine demander Kaiba qui sentit ses membres se contracter.

« Je ne donne pas cher de la vie de l'un d'eux. C'est au choix. »

« _Naomi »_

Il ne l'avait pas dit mais Kaiba avait rapidement déduit qu'ils ne s'en prendraient pas à Mokuba directement puisqu'il demeurait leur meilleure monnaie d'échange. Sans lui, rien.

« Je vous rappelle dans une heure M. Kaiba. »

Puis le déclic se fit au bout du téléphone.

« _Salopard! Salopard! »_

Kaiba respirait nerveusement, en proie à une rage sur le point d'échapper à son contrôle.

« Où en êtes-vous? » demanda-t-il dans le transmetteur de l'hélico.

« Nous vérifions tous les hangars, monsieur. Il n'en reste que cinq. »

« Accélérez »

Allait-il oui ou non fléchir et donner cette compagnie pour laquelle il s'était tant battu?

Jamais il ne sacrifierait Mokuba. Et puis, il pourrait toujours la reprendre tôt ou tard.

Mais pour Naomi, encore une pure étrangère moins d'un mois auparavant ?

Sûr qu'il lui en devait une, même deux, ayant contracté des dettes dès le moment qu'elle était entrée par hasard dans son existence et qu'elle l'avait aidé à se défaire de ses assaillants le soir de leur rencontre. Sans compter l'aide inespérée dont elle avait assisté Mokuba contre les ravisseurs, faisant ainsi avorté leur premier plan.

Cette même Naomi qui désirait s'éloigner de lui et à laquelle il ne le permettait pas, par pur égoïsme.

« _C'est dangereux de traîner dans tes environs »_ lui avait-elle dit à l'hôpital.

Jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point elle avait raison.

Peut-être même l'avait-elle pressenti avec ce que les femmes appellent communément leur sixième sens, instinct presque infaillible. Oui. Peut-être était-ce justement aussi pourquoi elle s'entêtait à le repousser pour se protéger.

L'injustice était flagrante. Et des remords atroces déchiraient son âme.

Oui. Même pour Naomi, il la donnerait cette compagnie.

« Oh! à propos… » recommença la brute qui s'approchait une nouvelle fois de sa victime.

« Laisse-la tranquille saloperie! » lui ordonna Mokuba qui vivait un véritable cauchemar.

Naomi avait énormément faibli bien qu'elle tentait désespérément de faire face, poussée par une force inouïe. Et puis elle avait froid.

« J'ai remarqué » dit-il, « que tu boitais légèrement…c'est de naissance? Ah non! Je crois pas que le GRAND Kaiba aurait porté autant d'attention à une vulgaire petite handicapée chronique… »

Naomi soupira moqueusement.

« T'es vraiment un petit frustré toi. » s'écria-t-elle avec mépris… « toujours en train de convoiter ce que les autres ont et que tu n'auras jamais, c'est ça ? »

Elle l'insulta encore.

« T'as jamais pensé à t'acheter un punching-ball ou faire du yoga ? Ça détend… »

« Non, Naomi » la supplia Mokuba redoutant, avec raison, qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle à nouveau, comme il en avait visiblement l'intention.

Rageusement, il la cogna au visage.

La tête de Naomi frappa brusquement sur son avant-bras, du côté de Mokuba qui fut aspergé d'un jet de sang.

« Sale chien! » cria-t-il tremblant de rage et détournant les yeux, horrifié, incapable d'en tolérer davantage.

_« SÉTO! Mais où es-tu? »_ cria-t-il du plus profond de son âme.

Naomi cracha au sol, un peu plus assommée.

Mais l'homme voulut s'en prendre à Mokuba. Il vint pour le frapper mais encore, elle réagit :

« T'es vraiment un pauvre minable comme il y en a partout… » murmura-t-elle voulant encore l'éloigner de Mokuba.

Curieusement, il se retint de revenir directement à la charge et préféra lui saisir violemment le visage pour le relever et l'envisager.

« Et le minable te dit que : 'Quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, non seulement Kaiba ne te regardera plus jamais de la même manière… mais il ne te regardera plus du tout…il n'aura que du dégoût pour la traînée que tu es… »

« Ne l'écoute pas Naomi. » cria Mokuba comme s'il voulait l'encourager. « Mon frère n'est pas comme ça »

« Oh! Mais il le deviendra….quand j'en aurai fini avec elle… » ricana la brute, en laissant promener son regard sur sa silhouette.

Naomi semblait avoir déposé les armes, muette et immobile comme s'il venait de toucher sa corde sensible.

« _Traînée? Qu'est-ce qu'il… Non, jamais!… Pas qu'il me touche… »_

Prêta-t-elle une réelle importance à ce que pourrait penser Kaiba d'elle, à ce moment précis? Peut-être.

Plus probablement que oui.

N'était-elle pas devenue son terrain de jeu, Sa créature, répugnant à ce que tout autre que lui seul ne pose, ne serait-ce, qu'un seul regard sur elle?

N'était-elle pas devenue exclusivement et entièrement sienne, de corps et d'âme?

Elle ne le regarderait jamais plus en face si elle était souillée par d'autres doigts que les siens. Et c'est fou comme elle tremblait, de froid ou de peur, elle ne savait plus très bien. Pas plus qu'elle ne sut comment elle arrivait encore à le dérober aux regards inopportuns.

L'homme demeura calme, saisissant la cuisse de Naomi de ses mains comme s'il avait décelé sa blessure par balle.

Elle sursauta nerveusement.

« On dirait que tu as une petite faiblesse ici… » s'amusa-t-il en pressant lourdement.

- « Monsieur! Nous les avons localisés »

« Vous en êtes certain? » demanda Kaiba qui retint son souffle.

« Oui monsieur. »

« _J'arrive »_

À l'aide de son couteau, il n'eut pas d'égard pour la peau tendre de Naomi lorsqu'il déchira une partie de son pantalon, y laissant une courte égratignure sans profondeur.

« Ah! Je vois… » dit-il en apercevant le bandage qu'il retira aussitôt pour dévoiler la blessure si fraîche qu'elle n'avait pas encore cicatrisé.

Naomi fut saisie d'un très désagréable frisson tout le long de son épine dorsale à imaginer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir.

Tous ses muscles se raidirent durement comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à parer le mal qu'elle ressentit sitôt qu'il pressa violemment ses doigts autour de la plaie, étirant la peau dans tous les sens, causant par la même occasion, la déchirure de ses points de suture.

Elle tenta bien d'étouffer un long gémissement mais la douleur fut si vive qu'elle perdit connaissance.

« Saloperie! » répétait Mokuba qui détournait la tête, pris d'une nausée soudaine. « Mon frère va te démolir! »

Sale petit merdeux! « _Mon frère, mon frère…_ » Il est où ton frère, hein?

Plus de soixante-quinze homme armés jusqu'aux dents encerclaient le bâtiment lorsque Kaiba arriva sur les lieux, fiévreux de ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

« Je vous préviens. Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur. » les avertit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

« Non, monsieur. »

D'un geste de la main, le garde fit signe à tous ses hommes de se préparer à entrer ainsi qu'à une dizaine de tireurs d'élites postés sur les toits avoisinants de se tenir prêts.

« Laisse-la tranquille!» s'énerva Mokuba en voyant l'homme détacher Naomi, toujours inconsciente, et la traîner contre lui.

« J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ? »

« Ne lui touche pas! » le menaça Mokuba furieux et se débattant inutilement comme un beau diable.

Il lui semblait que Naomi saignait de partout.

L'homme continuait de rire en se dirigeant vers une autre porte, un peu plus loin.

« Ah! Je vois ce que c'est, puceau… tu dois avoir envie de regarder? »

Mokuba le dévisageait avec dégoût et le plus puissant des mépris.

Les mots étaient inutiles.

La porte s'était refermée sur ce rire cynique.

Désespéré, Mokuba laissa entendre un long cri de rage, le regard rempli d'eau.

Les hommes s'apprêtaient à entrer quand Kaiba releva subitement les yeux.

« _Mokuba? »_

Il avait entendu ce qui lui était apparu comme un sourd bourdonnement. Mais il l'avait reconnu entre tous.

Il grogna de colère. Mokuba était en danger.

Les portes volèrent en éclats sur le patron et deux de ses hommes, qui tentèrent de fuir en vain, à leur vue.

« Alors? Si on négociait face à face ? » le méprisa Kaiba qui le menaçait de toute sa hauteur.

Naomi se réveilla sur l'étrange sensation de glisser sur le sol puis de sa tête qui heurtait de le plancher.

Ses poignets étaient toujours liés mais ses bras retombaient sur elle.

Elle devait ménager le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour un cas extrême, et ça en était un définitivement. Mais trop secouée et étourdie, elle préféra se tenir tranquille un moment et ne pas chercher à le provoquer.

« Ah! je suis bien content que tu te réveilles ma jolie. Ça aurait été dommage que la fête commence sans toi. »

Juste le bon moment. C'est ce qu'elle attendait. Car elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se battre, encore, et en particulier si cela s'avérait être la dernière fois.

- « Et je te préviens…je suis un peu brutal…j'aime entendre crier les putains… »

Jamais.

Elle frissonna de terreur et d'épuisement.

Il passerait peut-être.

Mais sur son cadavre.

_« Séto »_

En deux temps, Kaiba se retrouva avec ses hommes dans le hangar principal là où pendait Mokuba.

Rapidement les agresseurs furent tenus en respect alors que les deux frères se retrouvaient face à face.

« Tu n'as rien Mokuba? »

Il était horrifié par le sang sur les vêtements de son frère. Mais il avait compris aussi vite que ce n'était toujours pas le sien.

À ses côtés pendait une autre corde à une barre de métal surélevée et suspendue juste un peu plus bas que le plafond. Et sur le sol, de petites flaques de sang s'étalaient sur le plancher.

Il présuma à juste titre que c'était l'endroit où s'était retrouvée Naomi quelques instants ou quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne savait plus. Mais il voyait rouge. Et il tremblait d'autant de dégoût que de terreur.

_« Il lui ont fait du mal… »_

Frénétiquement, il la cherchait du regard, à la fois écœuré et plus anxieux que jamais.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Naomi asséna un solide coup de pied au tibia de l'homme qui glissa par terre.

Elle se retournait pour se relever, malgré toutes les souffrances que lui occasionnaient son corps lorsqu'il fut à cheval sur son dos, l'agrippant sauvagement par les cheveux.

« Sale put.. »

Brutalement, il lui colla le visage au sol, le faisant frapper contre la surface dure. Elle essaya de résister pour en diminuer l'impact mais il était trop fort.

Et elle surtout, beaucoup trop faible.

« Où ? » paniqua Kaiba. « Réponds! Où? »

Rageusement, Mokuba détourna la tête vers la porte.

« T'occupe pas de moi! Il veut la vio… »

Mokuba s'était tu, baissant la tête de dégoût et tremblant nerveusement. Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Séto avait déjà tout compris.

Comment ce chien pouvait-il oser imaginer poser un seul doigt sur elle?

Tout son visage s'était glacé comme un être démoniaque sorti tout droit des enfers, prêt à extirper toute vie de cette pourriture damnée, quitte à lui arracher les entrailles avec ses dents.

Naomi crut avoir le visage entièrement en bouillie tant elle ne ressentait plus rien, même pas de la douleur.

La tirant par les cheveux une nouvelle fois, le type la releva de terre, comme si elle pesait des plumes, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une ombre immense et terrifiante.

Son agresseur, pris de court, eut le réflexe immédiat de se servir d'elle comme bouclier, brandissant un couteau sous sa gorge.

E il se mit à rire, à gorge déployée, particulièrement quand il vit Kaiba s'arrêter brusquement.

« Ta putain, Kaiba. Je lui ai refait une petite beauté, réussi, non? »

Et ce fut sur cette vision d'horreur qu'il la découvrit; ruisselante de son propre sang, entre les mains de ce misérable.

Plus rien ne subsistait de cette magnifique créature qu'il appréciait si chaleureusement. Au travers de ce visage atrophié, c'est à peine s'il pouvait apercevoir son regard.

Kaiba chancela, saisi d'une violente envie de tuer et de vomir à la fois.

_« Trop tard. Trop tard_ » se répétait-il à moitié hystérique et sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Reculez! » cria l'agresseur, certain d'avoir le dessus sur Kaiba.

Le regard que Kaiba lui adressa s'injecta du sang de la vengeance. Il le mirait comme ce loup solitaire et féroce qu'il avait été toute sa vie, mais cette fois en réelle quête de sang.

« Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. » glissa-t-il entre les dents, pris d'une haine dévastatrice. « Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici »

« _C'est une promesse Naomi »_

Et plus que toutes les autres réunies, il allait la tenir.

Ses poings se serrèrent si durement qu'il ne se soucia pas que ses os puissent les traverser.

Naomi menaçait de glisser au sol; son corps ne répondait pas, devenu si mou qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

C'était humiliant d'en être réduite à cet état de victime. Parce que Kaiba était là pour la voir et qu'elle comprenait que sa vie dépendait de lui à présent.

Si elle avait été heureuse, voire soulagée de le voir arriver, elle demeurait blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui sauf lui.

- « Quoique tu fasses… tu ne sortiras JAMAIS d'ici! » réaffirma Kaiba.

L'homme hésita un très long moment à tenter d'évaluer la validité de ces paroles. Il voyait bien la rage au fond des yeux de Kaiba. Et comprenait aussi qu'il n'était pas de taille à se mesurer à eux tous. Mais des réactions de Kaiba, il comprit surtout qu'il ne tenait pas un simple otage entre ses mains.

Aussi, il se cramponna à elle plus énergiquement, misant toujours sur le fait que personne ne s'en prendrait à lui tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle serait entre eux.

« _Réagis Naomi. Une dernière fois, je t'en prie … »_ la suppliait Kaiba en silence.

Il comprenait bien dans quel état pitoyable elle se retrouvait mais il espérait un miracle. Car il n'allait pas risquer sa vie. Même s'il n'accepterait jamais de laisser partir ce salopard.

Roland voulut s'avancer, aussi dégoûté que ne l'étaient tous les hommes en place, mais l'agresseur tira à nouveau Naomi contre lui.

« _Naomi…juste une distraction…une seule…toute petite…je n'attends que ça…je sais que tu m'entends Naomi… »_

Kaiba ne quittait pas l'homme de son regard sanguinaire.

À bout de force, comprenant qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un dilemme dont Kaiba ne semblait pas pouvoir se tirer, ni vouloir, Naomi releva les mains sans geste brusque.

Elle avait compris qu'il ne risquerait pas sa tête. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

« _Oui Naomi…c'est ça…tu peux le faire…un dernier petit effort…et après… »_

_« Après quoi? Elle va se reposer tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé? »_

_« Idiot! » _

_« Non! Je veux seulement te sortir d'ici Naomi. »_

- « Sale chien! Tu vas la lâcher ! » cria Mokuba enragé qui entrait les poings en l'air.

C'est finalement lui qui donna le coup d'envoi lorsqu'il surgit dans la pièce, distrayant tout le monde sauf son frère dont l'attention était concentrée exclusivement sur les moindres gestes de son adversaire. Ce n'était pas le temps d'être distrait; il n'aurait qu'une seule chance à ne pas rater.

Dans un dernier sursaut, et profitant de la distraction qu'avait occasionnée Mokuba, Naomi parvint à agripper la main qui tenait le couteau et la poussa loin de sa gorge, lui assénant un coup de tête au visage avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Puis elle s'écrasa au sol.

Son agresseur, secoué par ce coup, se pencha pour la ramasser mais Kaiba, qui n'attendait que cette occasion, était déjà sur lui à le ruer de coups. Rien ne pouvait calmer la fureur qu'il déchaîna sur lui aussi rapidement.

Ses hommes hésitèrent un moment à lui prêter main forte tout comme à secourir la jeune femme qui gisait dans son sang sur le plancher. Seule Mokuba s'était risqué à s'accroupir près d'elle.

Comme s'ils avaient tous eu la même pensée, au même moment, Kaiba s'arrêta net. _« Naomi… »_

Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec cette crapule.

Précipitamment, il se jeta à genoux au sol où il souleva délicatement Naomi entre ses bras, se penchant du même coup doucement sur son visage ensanglanté.

Il avait mal. Si mal qu'il dut lutter farouchement pour retenir des larmes d'apparaître dans son beau regard bleu polaire.

N'était-il pas le GRAND Kaiba? Celui qui ne pouvait se permettre aucune faiblesse?

« Naomi… » l'appela-t-il tout bas.

« _Je suis là Naomi… »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à moitié, complètement dans les vapes.

Un sourire très faible s'insinua pourtant sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui remplit Kaiba de remords et qui lui déchira le cœur.

« _Je suis désolée Séto…j'ai essayé d'être aussi forte que toi…»_

« …Sé..to… » souffla-t-elle avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

« Oui… »

« _…Naomi …»_

L'avait-elle espéré elle aussi?

Brutalement, il se revit dans la limousine alors qu'il venait juste de gagner son pari.

«_…je ne lui veux aucun mal…Je ne lui ferai aucun mal…aucun mal…. »_

Instinctivement, il la serra contre lui, tremblant de rage et de souffrance.

Il avait manqué à sa propre parole.

« _C'est dangereux de traîner dans tes environs… »_

« Monsieur…nous allons nous en occuper » dit l'un des infirmiers qui venaient d'entrer.

Mais Kaiba ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher, totalement figé et glacé jusqu'aux os.

« Monsieur » reprit-il. « Elle a besoin de soins, c'est urgent »

Mokuba posa doucement une main sur le bras de son frère, lui-même incertain de ses réactions.

Kaiba se ressaisit bientôt en desserrant à peine les bras pour leur permettre de la prendre et de l'éloigner de lui.

Il fixait ses mains et n'y voyait que du sang. Encore et toujours son sang à elle.

Et c'était encore et toujours sa faute à lui.

Pendant un court instant, il se demanda s'il allait s'en relever.

Brusquement, son regard se vitra.

Hurler. Tuer. L'instinct animal reprenait le dessus.

« Mokuba…viens avec moi… »

Il avait des comptes à régler, à coup sûr.

Tous deux traversèrent dans l'autre pièce, là où Naomi et Mokuba avaient été retenus prisonniers aussi longtemps.

Personne n'avait bougé, en attente des ordres à suivre.

Seule Naomi avait quitté l'endroit, allongée sur une civière.

Les ravisseurs étaient encerclés par une meute silencieuse qui les condamnait des yeux sans aucun remords.

« Dis-moi Mokuba…qui… » murmura Séto qui s'était tu mais qui retenait encore toute la hargne que son seul son regard attardait sur chacun d'eux.

Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas – et n'oublierait jamais – ce salaud qui venait de la châtier si durement en lui riant au nez. Et il terminerait avec lui.

Mais il recherchait parmi eux, un seul qui put trouver de sa clémence et lesquels auraient droit à toute sa fureur. Il voulait la tête des coupables. De chacun d'entre eux qui put avoir osé la toucher.

« Celui-là… » s'écria Mokuba en pointant un agresseur du doigt…

Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour avoir deviné ce qu'il avait en tête. Et peut-être même qu'en d'autres circonstances, il se serait objecté avec violence aux intentions de son frère. Mais il comprenait, pour l'avoir ressenti lui-même, toute la répugnance dont ils faisaient l'objet dans le regard de Séto.

À mi-voix, il lui expliqua la scène du couteau planté dans l'épaule alors qu'elle essayait de se défendre, y joignant le geste de ses bras.

Calmement, Kaiba respira profondément en s'avançant vers le type en question.

Au passage, il saisit à son tour un couteau dans l'étui de l'un de ses gardes qui bien que marquant l'étonnement le plus complet, préféra baisser les yeux en le laissant faire.

Tous retenaient leur souffle.

« Alors… tu crois qu'elle a compris quelque chose? » lui demanda-t-il en portant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'homme qui tomba par terre, pris d'une panique épouvantable.

Kaiba demeurait calme, se penchant sur lui.

« Et bien…voyons… C'était comme ça?» dit-il en plantant à son tour le couteau dans son épaule gauche.

L'homme hurla de douleur.

« M. Kaiba! » s'écria l'un des policiers.

Mais le regard sévère auquel il eut droit l'obligea pourtant à garder le silence. Personne ne ferait entrave à la justice qu'il se faisait.

Il n'y avait plus de place à céder à l'être humain qui restait bien discrètement à l'arrière-plan dans sa personne. Non. Toute sa vie on avait dit de lui qu'il était impitoyable. Et c'était sans doute ce moment qu'il choisit pour prouver à quel point il savait l'être.

« Ou plutôt comme ça…? » dit à nouveau Kaiba en plongeant l'arme directement dans son autre épaule comme s'il se posait des questions existentielles et qu'il tentait d'y répondre par la même occasion.

« Pitié! Arrêtez! » cria le type déchiré par la lame.

Un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kaiba suivi d'un soupir de dégoût.

« _Pitié? Il veut rire là?_ »

« Ça te plaît? » demanda-t-il en se penchant encore davantage sur sa victime. « Alors…toi, tu comprends quelque chose? »

Mokuba restait interdit. Jamais il n'avait pu ressentir autant de dureté et de fureur de la part de son frère. Le bon sens exigeait qu'il tente de l'arrêter. Mais son cœur à lui aussi criait vengeance pour tant de cruauté inutile.

Kaiba cracha sur cette proie si facile.

« T'es qu'une mauviette…et tu sais quoi? » demanda-t-il encore plus ironique. « …je parie que t'as même pas entendu un son sortir de sa bouche à elle…je me trompe? »

Le type ne répondait pas, complètement terrifié, essayant de se tenir les épaules de ses mains alors qu'il roulait sur le plancher à la recherche d'une fuite possible de cet adversaire plutôt dangereux.

Kaiba se releva, toujours au-dessus de lui mais l'immobilisa de son pied sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Réponds! » cria-t-il en pilant plus énergiquement sur son bras ensanglanté.

« Non! C'est vrai…elle n'a rien dit… » hurla le forcené.

Lentement, ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant le chef de la bande, celui-là même qui avait tenté de le faire chanter.

Ce dernier paralysa de peur.

« Mais…je n'ai rien fait…je ne lui… » voulut-il se défendre.

« Je t'avais dit vermine que s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit…tu m'en répondrais personnellement…

« Mais je n'ai jamais…arghhh….! » s'interrompit-il en recevant un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire.

S'il s'était écouté, Kaiba les aurait tous fusillé sur place, réglant définitivement leur cas. Mais quelle véritable vegeance en aurait-il retirée?

Avec langueur, il se déplaça enfin plus déterminé que jamais, vers l'agresseur de Naomi, collant son regard le plus noir au sien.

Sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Sûr qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Celui-ci sursauta, craignant le pire.

Mais Kaiba demeura encore plus maître de lui-même.

« Ton agonie sera très longue et extrêmement douloureuse. Tu vas supplier pour que la mort vienne...» lui murmura Kaiba comme s'il lui avouait un secret.

Étrangement, l'homme frissonna.

« _Oui, tu peux trembler saloperie… »_

_« Parce que tu seras l'exception qui confirme MES règles… »_

Celui-là allait comprendre la véritable signification du mot 'TORTURE'.


	9. Jours de Brume

**Chapitre 9**

**Jours de Brume**

Cruels. Ils s'étaient montrés abominablement et horriblement cruels, de véritables bourreaux incapables de la moindre pitié.

Et pourquoi tant de cruauté? Pour le détruire lui.

Et ils avaient réussi.

Le grand Séto Kaiba était anéanti.

Il en avait glissé de sa chaise, tombé à genoux près de son lit, incapable de la moindre réaction, le regard fixe sur les draps.

Ce n'était pas la vision chaotique de ce corps à moitié écorché que son regard ne pouvait maintenir; c'était la honte face à cette impuissance d'avoir échoué à la protéger. Coupable au plus profond du cœur.

Il était démoli. Complètement et totalement démoli, conscient que rien au monde ne saurait apaiser son âme meurtrie. Tout ce mal qu'elle avait enduré en son nom. Et pour sa compagnie.

Oui. Ils avaient réussi.

Naomi ne bougeait pas, étendue comme une loque humaine dans son grand lit; il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit éloignée de lui et avait repoussé l'idée qu'elle se trouve même dans une chambre connexe à la sienne, convaincu que des kilomètres le sépareraient d'elle. C'était stupide et complètement faux. Mais près de lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

La convalescence allait s'avérer longue et probablement difficile. Et ça aussi il le savait. Mais peu importait le temps, il serait là.

Sa main remonta doucement sur celle de Naomi qui ne réagit pas, propulsée dans l'engourdissement total des calmants. Au moins, et il en était heureux, ses souffrances s'en trouvaient allégées. Elle ne souffrait pas quand elle dormait.

La chambre de Kaiba avait été aménagée en demi-centre médical expressément pour pourvoir à ses soins. Jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'elle reste dans une chambre glacée, à l'hôpital.

Et puis, pour la première fois de son existence, Kaiba ne se rendait pas à la Kaiba Corp; depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il ne tripotait que son pc de poche, parfois tard dans la nuit puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et quand il réussissait, à bout de force, il se réveillait en sursaut quelques instants plus tard pour reposer son regard sur Naomi. La vision de ce sadique la brutalisant avec délice lui soulevait le cœur et l'emplissait d'une rage que rien ne calmait. Il en rêvait les yeux ouverts. C'était plus fort que lui.

Aussi, retournait-il cette « délicate » attention au bourreau lui-même, veillant personnellement à ce qu'il souffre le martyre dans une pièce de l'un de ses entrepôts, sous la supervision de Roland qui, contrairement à sa nature, y prenait le plus grand des soins. Il avait même dit à Kaiba – ce qui devait lui faire plaisir - que la senteur devenait intolérable tant l'odeur du sang s'y faisait tenace. Car le sang coulait, à petites doses. Et Kaiba avait promis que ce supplice durerait longtemps. Pour ne pas dire éternellement.

Oui. il le faisait payer très cher. Cruellement. Avec le pire sadisme qui puisse exister. Et il n'en éprouvait aucun remords.

Même pas un minime soulagement.

_« Pitié! Pitié! »_ avait hurlé le forcené dès qu'il avait compris ce qui l'attendait.

_« Et toi saloperie? Tu as eu pitié d'elle? »_

Kaiba avait soutenu son regard méprisant et ne s'était pas gêné pour le cogner durement, une fois de plus comme s'il tentait de rattraper le temps perdu.

_« Je suis bien des choses, je l'admets…mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier… » _se souvenait-il d'avoir avoué à Naomi au restaurant lors de leur première soirée.

Plus aucune de ces paroles ne trouvait de sens à présent; cette ordure aurait pu crever là, sous ses poings, et Kaiba n'en aurait ressenti aucun remords; être responsable de la mort d'un quelconque type aussi infecte n'aurait pas pu affecter sa tranquillité d'esprit. Jamais. Plus maintenant.

Non. Jamais ce salaud ne sortirait de là vivant. Surtout pas en un seul morceau. N'avait-il pas scellé son destin en s'en prenant à elle?

Bien sûr, Naomi elle, n'était pas appelée à mourir de ses blessures, même pas à longueur de temps comme ce chien galeux. Mais elle allait prendre des semaines à se rétablir physiquement. Et déjà, avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé avant, il redoutait des séquelles encore plus graves.

Mais peu importait les épreuves. Il serait encore et toujours là.

Ainsi, à sa demande, les médecins la maintenaient volontairement dans un très long sommeil. Bénéfique, espérait-il. Et c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Du moins, il le croyait : il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle se réveille complètement désorientée et à bout de nerfs si elle voyait l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Même lui ne l'aurait jamais reconnue tant son visage était boursouflé.

Oui, c'était vraiment une très bonne chose qu'elle dorme. Au moins le temps que son visage reprenne de ses traits réguliers.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Pas tant qu'il pourrait l'empêcher.

Mais ce qui terrifiait Kaiba par-dessus tout, c'était tous ces affreux cauchemars qu'elle ne pouvait chasser, pas plus qu'il ne le pouvait malgré sa richesse et sa puissance. Parfois, sans ouvrir les yeux, son corps se mettait à convulser violemment sous des coups invisibles. Et elle gémissait de douleur. C'était insupportable de la regarder se tordre. Et lui, le grand Séto Kaiba, n'y pouvait rien du tout.

Ou si peu.

Il s'approchait, et par instinct posait délicatement sa main sur la sienne…puis se penchant, lui murmurait tout bas à l'oreille. Comme s'il voulait par là lui insuffler son propre souffle de vie, le peu de courage qui lui restait. Puisqu'il cachait si bien son jeu.

Curieusement, elle semblait trouver le repos tant souhaité; son corps se détendait. Il l'avait même aperçue sourire faiblement au son de sa voix.

Et ça lui avait procuré autant de plaisir que de mal.

Aussi, se persuadait-il qu'elle le savait près d'elle et qu'elle appréciait qu'il y soit.

Non. Personne n'aurait pu l'en séparer. Personne sauf Mokuba, désemparé, qui revivait difficilement cette vision horrible en permanence sous ses yeux, puisqu'il avait assisté, impuissant, à ce sinistre spectacle. Et Séto comprenait que c'était encore pire que de l'imaginer.

Il avait même essayé de l'écouter, sachant que Mokuba avait grand besoin d'évacuer toute cette peine. Mais Kaiba s'était montré totalement incapable d'en entendre ne serait-ce que le début sans ressentir cette violente secousse au ventre qui le urgeait de tout casser et d'y vomir toute sa haine la plus violente.

Il n'y était pas prêt. Il n'y serait jamais.

Aussi, il avait permis à Mokuba de modérer ses activités et prendre un long congé de cours pour passer lui aussi un peu de temps au chevet de Naomi, sous le regard vide de Séto pour qui la vie semblait s'être arrêtée. Seul le silence assistait à cette étrange réunion de famille.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, monsieur » dit la garde qui venait s'occuper de la toilette de Naomi et veiller au bon suivi de ses soins médicaux.

Kaiba, les yeux cernés l'envisageait sans parler.

« Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours, monsieur. » s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter comme si elle lui demandait pardon de s'immiscer dans son intimité.

Mais Kaiba n'avait même pas trouvé la force de l'envoyer balader et s'était contenté de reposer les yeux sur Naomi.

Si elle n'avait pas vu cette femme alitée dans le lit de Kaiba, elle n'aurait jamais reconnu le président de la Kaiba Corp. Tout ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à cet être impitoyable, arrogant, méprisant…trop puissant.

Aussi, sans ajouter un traître mot, elle sortit.

Quand elle venait, il ne quittait pas davantage la pièce, se contentant de se retourner lorsqu'elle apportait des soins corporels à Naomi, poussé par le respect, et s'affairant à son ordinateur pendant qu'elle terminait. Mais il avait pu voir par inattention, le deuxième jour, une immense plaque bleutée sur l'abdomen de Naomi. Là où ce malade l'avait frappée si durement qu'il lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes. Incapable d'en dévier le regard, il avait aperçut sa cuisse, à l'endroit de sa première cicatrice, là où avait traversé la balle, amplifiée par des ecchymoses dont on pouvait percevoir clairement les traces de doigts bleutées.

Mais il avait été tellement révulsé à cette vision qu'il avait été obligé de sortir.

_« Ta putain Kaiba… je lui ai refait une petite beauté...réussi, non ? »_ Et ce rire cynique qui s'acharnait malicieusement dans les tympans de ses oreilles…

Il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard.

Dans le corridor, une partie du mur avait dû céder sous l'impact de ses poings : il avait cogné encore et encore sans tenir compte des déchirures infligées à ses propres jointures. Des larmes amères, remplies de rage, lui étaient même montées aux yeux. Mais le mur n'avait pas résisté à son assaut. Et bien que des trous béants en saccadaient l'uniformité, lui, n'y avait trouvé aucun apaisement.

« _Naomi »_

Kaiba s'étendit aux côtés de Naomi, tourné dans sa direction. Doucement, comme s'il eut peur de la blesser et qu'il voulut la protéger, il l'enlaça de son bras.

Son visage avait commencé à désenfler.

_« Que dirais-tu là, maintenant, si tu me voyais aussi faible et aussi impuissant? Tu te moquerais de moi, n'est-ce pas? Et tu aurais raison. Je le mérite. J'espère que tu …»_

« Pardon» chuchota-t-il à son oreille juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil léger.

Mokuba freina brusquement son élan lorsqu'il aperçut ce tableau touchant. Il le savait depuis un petit moment déjà. Séto avait finalement trouvé son maître. Mais il préféra les laisser en toute intimité et retourna jubilant au salon.

_« Quelle photo formidable ça aurait fait!. »_

Kaiba fut réveillé en sursaut par Naomi qui était visiblement la proie d'un autre cauchemar. Elle tremblait, remuant comme un ver sur le lit, de gauche à droite, gémissant faiblement comme si elle gardait toute sa souffrance à l'intérieur.

Il allait tenter de la calmer lorsqu'elle murmura dans son délire.

« ...Alex….non… pourquoi tu me fais mal…si mal…arrête…»

Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux fermés.

Et elle tremblait avec plus de vigueur.

À quoi pouvait-elle rêver? Il s'en doutait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa récente agression. Non, pas cette fois. Elle rêvait, plutôt, revivait – il en était certain – des bribes de son passé.

_« Attends… »_

Mais le corps de Naomi se tendit violemment et les traits de son visage se raidirent comme si elle encaissait des coups.

C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Tendrement, il colla sa bouche à son oreille, l'encerclant de son bras, son souffle lui caressant la joue.

« Chut…je suis là, Naomi. Je suis là… »

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle se détendit doucement, la souffrance paraissant s'estomper.

Elle soupira.

Le cœur de Kaiba fondit comme neige rempli d'une chaleur indescriptible lorsque sur le visage de Naomi se glissa un très tendre sourire.

« Séto » souffla-t-elle avant de retomber dans un sommeil paisible.

_« …elle m'appelle… »_

_« …ce sourire…c'est pour moi ? »_

Séto avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : cette foutue compagnie ne pouvait se gérer sans sa présence. Et il s'était vu obligé de quitter le manoir bien malgré lui et non sans donner ses directives à Mokuba entre autre.

Il y avait plus d'une semaine et demie qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds tant et si bien qu'il eut l'impression étrange qu'il n'y était jamais entré.

Et puis tous ces visages insouciants le mettaient hors de lui, comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si la vie ne s'était arrêtée nulle part ailleurs que dans son intimité.

Il semblait au ralenti malgré la mine altière qui ne le quittait pas. Tous voyaient que son esprit ne suivait pas.  
Mais redoutant ses foudres, personne ne se serait permis d'y faire la moindre allusion. Pourtant, Kaiba luttait contre cette faiblesse qu'il ne désirait laisser voir à personne, démontrant parfois encore plus de sévérité dans les ordres qu'il donnait. Il était impératif qu'il ne défaille devant personne pour que le respect continue à s'imposer.

Et puis, surtout, il se devait de rester fort, en toutes circonstances, particulièrement pour Naomi, sachant qu'elle pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Ça n'allait plus tarder.

Et Mokuba était là et la veillait avec autant de zèle. Ce qui le réconfortait un peu à devoir s'éloigner.

Sadi, la secrétaire entra pour déposer des documents sur son bureau.

Kaiba ne releva même pas les yeux. Elle le dérangeait bien qu'elle ne faisait que son travail. Tout ce qui s'approchait de lui ou se trouvait dans son champ de vision l'irritait ardemment. Mais à chaque intrusion, sans rien laisser paraître de son agacement, il se battait pour l'ignorer.

Sadi hésita sur le seuil de la porte. Elle s'était retournée vers lui.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé, monsieur. Peut-être…. »

Elle croyait bien faire, mais elle se retrouva glacée par le regard furieux de Kaiba qui l'interrompit violemment.

« Encore un seul mot et vous êtes renvoyée…. » siffla-t-il bruyamment entre les dents.

Elle avait difficilement ravalé sa fierté. Elle avait beau le connaître depuis des années et s'être habituée à ses sautes d'humeur, Kaiba gardant toujours une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait même pas de place pour la compassion.

- « Sortez! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Oui monsieur. Pardon. » dit-elle en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Elle en aurait éclaté en sanglots si elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait au travail. Et devant Kaiba en plus. Mais ce n'est pas son infortune qui la troublait.

Une aura de colère et de souffrance extrême parfumait le corps de Kaiba. Elle l'avait sentie dès son arrivée. Il n'était pas lui-même.

Et le voir si démuni lui causait le plus grand des chagrins. Oui. Parce qu'elle l'admirait secrètement et que, à sa façon, elle l'aimait fort respectueusement.

_« Kaiba …nuage…mal... Kaiba… »_

Naomi eut l'impression de flotter sur des nuages, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait à essayer de se retourner sur le côté. Et elle avait si mal, dans tout son corps, qu'elle se demanda s'il en restait une parcelle intacte.

_« Dormir… je vais dormir …j'irai mieux… »_

Mais elle ne retrouva pas le repos tant désiré.

Et puis encore ce sentiment étrange de ne pas être seule, d'être observée.

Avec le plus grand effort, un œil s'entrouvrit étroitement puis se referma aussitôt, sa vision étant voilée par une brume inconsistante.

Et puis il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser tant le pouls de son cœur lui montait aux tempes.

_« Je vais… »_

Nausée. Si elle bougeait ou essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle était certaine qu'elle allait vomir tant l'étourdissement persistait.

_« Non, ça va… »_

À nouveau, elle déploya beaucoup d'effort à ouvrir les yeux. Mais sa vision se clarifia peu à peu.

Mokuba esquissa un large sourire. C'était, il le croyait, ce qu'elle apprécierait de voir en se réveillant.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre bien qu'elle ne put en apercevoir l'aspect complet.

Dans un ultime effort, elle parvint à détourner légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Mokuba ne la quittait pas des yeux, visiblement soulagé.

« où je… » murmura-t-elle si faiblement que Mokuba dut s'approcher pour l'entendre.

« Tu es à la maison, avec nous. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées bien plus qu'il ne les avait entendues.

Sa bouche s'empâtait; elle laissa glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres à la recherche d'un peu d'humidité.

« Oh! attends! » s'écria Mokuba qui se pressa de remplir un verre d'eau.

Lentement, il posa son bras en dessous de sa tête pour la relever et l'aider à boire.

« Voilà, doucement… », dit-il

Elle voulait le remercier mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Rien ne réussissait à traverser la palissade que formaient ses lèvres. Et pourtant, dans son infini égarement, tant de questions s'entrechoquaient ensemble.

Aussi soigneusement, il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller.

Soudain, elle sursauta, en proie à une inquiétude perceptible.

« tu…bien…pas blessé Mok… »

Déconcerté, Mokuba devina une nouvelle fois le cours de ses pensées.

« Oui, je vais très bien. Je n'ai rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« hmmm.. » murmura-t-elle, visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse.

Il n'était pas certain de sa pleine conscience; elle donnait l'air de vouloir retomber endormie d'un moment à l'autre.

« Oh… attends.. » dit-il, saisissant son cellulaire. « J'appelle Séto »

Cette fois, bien distinctement, il entendit :  
- « Non…pas Kaiba… »

Puis le timbre de voix de Naomi était retombé presque aussi inaudible.

« Mais mon frère doit savoir que tu es réveillée… il voudra te voir. »

Elle soupira douloureusement, refermant les paupières.

« non…. pas voir…mainte…nant… pas voir. » souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

Mokuba s'affligea sous la consternation.

« Naomi...Naomi »

Mais elle était retournée dans le royaume des rêves.

D'un bond, il se leva pour quitter temporairement la pièce. Puis composa sur son cellulaire.

Une voix se fit immédiatement entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Kaiba! »

« Séto! »

Kaiba s'immobilisa.

« Elle s'est réveillée Séto. Mais s'est rendormie aussitôt. »

« D'accord. J'arrive.

Il se levait, l'accoustique encore collé à l'oreille lorsque Mokuba s'écria à nouveau:

« Séto….! »

Kaiba garda le silence, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Elle ne veut pas te voir »

Kaiba paralysa vivement, blêmissant furieusement.

« J'arrive »

_« Elle ne veut pas te voir »_

_« Elle ne veut pas te voir »_

_« Elle ne veut pas… »_

Kaiba jeta son regard perdu au travers de la vitre de la limousine.

_« Tu es un monstre Kaiba. Et tu le sais. Comment pourrait-elle te pardonner? »_

Il se préparait, bien malgré lui à entrevoir toute la haine et le mépris dans le regard que Naomi risquait de poser sur lui en ouvrant les yeux. Mais il s'y résignait, sans broncher, du moment qu'elle irait mieux. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Tant pis si plus tard elle lui tournerait le dos à jamais.

En attendant, il allait tout faire, même contre sa volonté à elle, pour que sa réhabilitation se passe bien. Quitte à devoir endurer tout le dédain qu'elle aurait de lui. C'était sa punition. Son châtiment. Et il était prêt à en accepter toutes les conséquences.

Mais il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'admirer sa torture ni lui apporter sa tête sur un plateau. Plus que jamais, il se montrerait fort. Toujours et encore plus fort. Sa tête s'allongerait sans doute sur le billot. Mais il attendrait qu'elle ne soit plus là pour la regarder tomber.

« Séto! »

Mokuba s'était placé devant son frère à l'entrée de sa chambre, comme s'il lui disputait le passage. En réalité, il voulait lui éviter de souffrir davantage. Car il savait qu'il souffrait, plus que quiconque.

Kaiba ne montra aucun signe de colère.

« Mokuba….ça va aller… »

Ce dernier quitta les lieux, réticent, alors que Kaiba approchait du lit, hésitant. Il n'était pas rassuré pas plus qu'il n'était certain, à présent, d'avoir le courage d'être repoussé.

Il resta immobile de longues minutes, le regard empreint d'incertitude et rongé par la pénitence qu'entraînait ses remords.

_« Reste fort, il le faut. »_

Puis soudain, son regard se glaça, immuable.

Cependant, dans sa voix on put distinguer clairement toute la faiblesse dont son âme était empreinte.

« Naomi »

Pas de réponse.

« Naomi » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Avec peine, elle entrouvrit des yeux encore voilés par la lourdeur de ses paupières.

« Je suis là » dit-il comme s'il espérait que sa présence lui apporte autant de réconfort que dans ses rêves.

Jetée dans les affres des tourments, Naomi luttait pour rester consciente.

« Va-t-en… pas..te…voir… » réussit-elle à murmurer.

_« Non… ne me rejette pas Naomi… »_

Les poings de Kaiba se serrèrent.

« Pourquoi? » souffla-t-il à son tour.

Étrangement, elle détourna la tête, espérant qu'il ne la verrait plus.

« ….pas main…te…nant…. » balbutia-t-elle encore.

_« Va-t-en, je t'en prie… »_

Kaiba restait complètement ahuri.

« Dis-moi pourquoi. »

Sa voix restait calme bien qu'à l'intérieur, une tempête faisait rage.

« ….te…plaît…va… »

Elle souffrait, ne mesurant peut-être même pas la portée de ses propres paroles. Et il n'y pouvait rien, une fois de plus, poings et pieds liés.

Comprenant qu'une conversation était impossible vu l'extrême faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il décida de la laisser se reposer.

Au moins, il l'avait entendue. Et cette seule pensée apporta un peu d'apaisement dans son cœur. Il n'en fallait pas plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » lui demanda Mokuba, assis à la table.

Kaiba prit un petit moment pour y penser.

« Je ne sais pas Mokuba »

Il en était malade, soupirant lourdement.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, une nuit de plus. Et Mokuba s'inquiétait des affreux cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais en attendant, veille sur elle du mieux que tu peux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. D'accord? »

Mokuba inclina la tête.

« Oui, grand frère »

Puis il était reparti travailler.

Mokuba remonta à la chambre de Kaiba.

L'effet des médicaments s'était légèrement dissipé.

Aussi, la trouva-t-il un peu plus éveillée bien que tout aussi engourdie et empâtée dans ses mouvements. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, les blessures l'y obligeant : chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se retourner, les côtes lui faisaient si mal qu'elle devait réintégrer aussitôt la même position couchée sur le dos.

_« C'est étrange…cette odeur… »_

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle eut le loisir d'entrevoir plus clairement la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Une chambre très spacieuse, aux rideaux tirés. Elle eut même l'impression que le soleil n'y entrait pas souvent. Très sobre.

_« Et ce parfum si agréable, fort et tellement doux » _

Un parfum qu'elle croyait pouvoir reconnaître entre mille et dont elle s'enivrait dans son délire.

_« Kaiba »_

Elle avait beau tenter de le chasser de ses pensées mais son souvenir s'incrustait; il était arrivé juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à flancher, pantelante comme une marionnette entre les mains de son agresseur. Elle se souvenait encore vaguement qu'au moment où elle allait finalement renoncer à se battre, Kaiba avait surgi de nulle part, terrible et menaçant comme l'orage déchaîné. Sa vision avait provoqué un choc en elle : malgré le mal, malgré la honte– elle avait accueilli son arrivée chaleureusement.

Seulement, et elle en était consciente, elle demeurait à sa merci à présent, étendue dans cet immense lit aux draps noirs, et semi-impotente. Et elle ne désirait pas qu'il la regarde dans son état; elle se savait mal en point. Et c'était assez pour ne pas désirer sa présence.

La seule chose qu'elle comprenait c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Et c'était déjà plus qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Elle n'était tout simplement pas de taille à lutter contre lui.

« Naomi! » s'écria Mokuba ravi de la voir réveillée, bien qu'elle demeurait chancelante et fragile.

Naomi l'accueillit avec un tendre sourire réconfortant.

Il s'était précipité à ses côtés, transporté de joie.

« Je suis si content que tu te réveilles enfin! »

Ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas, encore toute empêtrée dans ses gestes ralentis.

« Dis-moi comment tu vas? As-tu besoin de quelque chose? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir un ballon prêt à exploser sur les épaules » confia-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Ce qui ramena bien vite Mokuba au calme, comprenant que le pire n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait passé.

« Je dois être affreuse, c'est ça? » souffla-t-elle comme si elle se répondait à elle-même.

Un regard rempli de compassion la dévorait.

« Non. Tout sauf affreuse. » dit-il en s'empêchant de ricaner doucement.

Elle vint pour porter sa main gauche à son visage mais un long tissu bloqua son geste. Elle avait le bras en écharpe.

Ce qui lui rappela l'entaille qu'il lui avait faite à l'épaule.

Elle vint pour lever son autre main mais Mokuba, qui veillait, la lui saisit vivement, incertain des mots à employer.

_« Je dois être défigurée… et il ne sait pas comment me le dire…»_

Mine de rien, il tenta de déjouer sa vigilance du mieux qu'il le put.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ah! Je suis bête…..tu dois mourir de faim… »

Il devait forcément lui cacher quelque chose. Mais elle préféra jouer le jeu.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Ça fait plus d'une semaine et demie… » se résigna-t-il à avouer tristement.

« Oh!.. » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai dormi tout ce temps? »

Elle paraissait angoissée.

« Euh….. » laissa-t-il traîner… …oui… »

Cette fois, plus de doutes possibles. Son état était plus grave que ce qu'il voulait bien lui laisser paraître.

Mais devant son regard à la fois inquiet et accablé, elle décida de faire fi de sa propre inquiétude et de se moquer bravement.

« Oh… j'étais vraiment sonnée alors… » tout en laissant glisser un demi-rire.

Curieusement, Kaiba avait réintégré son domicile, persuadé d'avoir oublié un document très important.

Il s'était précipité vers son bureau mais n'avait pu se retenir de guider ses pas au second étage, jusqu'à sa chambre, désireux de poser les yeux sur Naomi avant de partir pour de bon.

Mais quand il avait entendu des voix, il avait arrêté ses pas dans le corridor, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire voir, de manière à pouvoir écouter leur conversation.

Il hésitait toujours à entrer, retenu par la curiosité et laissait planer son regard dans le vide.

« Dis-moi Mokuba… » demanda-t-elle. « Où je suis exactement? »

Mokuba s'agita légèrement, saisi d'un sentiment d'enthousiasme.

« Et bien tu es dans notre maison. Séto ne voulait pas que tu restes à l'hôpital. Et… »

Mais elle l'interrompit par une autre question :

« À qui la chambre? »

Elle le savait déjà.

« Euh…en fait », recommença-t-il en toussotant, « c'est la chambre de Séto… »

_« La chambre de Séto… »_

« pourqu… » mais elle se tut avant de terminer sa phrase.

En réalité, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'y sentait si étrangement bien, à l'abri.

Elle se souvenait d'en avoir peut-être même rêvé déjà, les soirs où la nostalgie de son seul et unique contact se faisait plus vif dans sa mémoire.

_« C'est son odeur… »_

Mais elle donna l'impression d'en être vexée.

Kaiba, de l'autre côté de la porte, attendait une réaction de protestation. Mais elle ne vint pas, à son grand soulagement.

« Dis-moi Naomi…. » demanda gravement Mokuba. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir mon frère? »

Naomi ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme si elle songeait à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oh…. » soupira-t-il désespérément. « Il t'a… fait… du mal…c'est ça? »

Le cœur de Kaiba se serra violemment dans sa poitrine.

« Non… » murmura-t-elle empêchant ses lèvres de la trahir. « Jamais ».

Comme s'ils étaient synchronisés ensemble, les deux frères soupirèrent de soulagement.

Mais Mokuba était déterminé, sans vouloir trop la fatiguer, à investiguer un peu plus loin.

« Tu es en colère contre lui ? Tu crois que c'est sa faute? Parce que… »

Les sourcils de Kaiba se froncèrent jusqu'à se rejoindre au milieu du front. Son silence pesait si lourd sur sa conscience.

Naomi sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se décider à déclarer doucement :

«Non. »

Kaiba respira pour la première fois depuis des jours, le cœur allégé par cette confidence.

Mais Mokuba ne paraissait pas convaincu, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait circuler dans sa tête.

Naomi s'engagea à réconforter le jeune homme à la mine déconfite.

« Non, Mokuba… ton frère ne m'a jamais fait de mal. »

Dans un tendre sourire, qu'elle ne put empêcher, elle murmura :

« …au contraire… »

Kaiba entendit clairement cette confession. Et il ne sut pas s'il fut plus soulagé que fou de joie tant son cœur palpitait rapidement.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir, dis-moi? »

Naomi parut vouloir se retrancher dans un nouveau silence, sûre qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit.

_« Oui…pourquoi? Dis-moi_ » songeait Kaiba à l'affût de ses moindres paroles.

« Naomi? » insista Mokuba, la sortant d'une espèce de rêverie.

Elle se secoua légèrement, envahie par l'envie irrésistible de fermer les yeux sous la fatigue qui la menaçait.

« Vous êtes vraiment très proches, n'est-ce pas? » s'informa-t-elle.

Les yeux de Mokuba s'illuminèrent.

« Oui! Et personne n'a la chance de le connaître comme moi » s'était –il écrié spontanément.

C'était plus fort que lui. Mokuba se jeta dans la défense de cet être qu'il aimait tant.

« Ah! Je sais que beaucoup de gens croient qu'il est mauvais et méchant, et qu'il ne pense qu'à lui mais c'est complètement faux! Il a beaucoup de cœur. Et il est la personne que j'admire le plus au monde. »

Kaiba ne réprima pas son sourire. Il était touché jusqu'au bout des doigts. Lui aussi aimait tout autant son petit frère.

« Et tu ne sais pas Naomi….. » reprit Mokuba. « Mais il t'apprécie … »

Naomi n'osa regarder Mokuba comme si elle craignit qu'il n'y découvre son secret.

« Il t'a veillée jour et nuit. Il n'a même pas dormi. Il voulait s'assurer que tu avais les meilleurs soins et que tu puisses dormir tranquille. Et il n'a pas pensé à lui. Pas une minute. »

_« Tais-toi Mokuba, je t'en prie »_

Elle avait préféré garder les yeux fermés de peur qu'il ne découvre son regard voilé par l'eau qui menaçait d'en échapper.

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir la curiosité de Mokuba.

- « Ne le rejette pas Naomi. Il est sincère et t'aime vraiment beaucoup »

« Il était là » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi? »

« …près de moi? »

Ce fut Naomi qui cette fois ne pouvait cacher une grande reconnaissance dans le ton de sa voix. De l'admiration aussi.

« _Elle sait que j'étais là ?_ » se demanda Kaiba dont le cœur battait la chamade.

« Alors….pourquoi? »

Naomi soupira calmement.

Mokuba voyait bien que ce dialogue l'épuisait probablement. Mais il s'acharnait, transporté par le désir de clarifier la situation.

- « Ce n'est pas si simple Mokuba. » avoua-t-elle une autre fois.

« Explique-moi. »

Elle laissa s'évader un léger soupir, sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« …ton frère et moi…on joue parfois aux durs…à qui sera le plus fort des deux… »

Un sourire rempli de compréhension se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaiba qui se rappelait ces doux instants de lutte inutile.

Mokuba sursauta, fort amusé par cette confidence mais y retrouvant bien là l'empreinte de son frère.

« …et je veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça en ce moment. Il est si fort. Je peux pas. »

N'était-ce donc qu'une question d'orgueil?

Kaiba lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas se jeter dans la chambre et la serrer contre lui. Il demeurait aussi immobile, le sourire rempli de regrets.

_« Oui, je suis fort Naomi. C'est vrai. Mais je le suis assez pour deux. »_

« …et puis… » se moqua Naomi. « …j'ai ma fierté, qu'est-ce que tu crois? »

Kaiba, comme Mokuba, se retint de ricaner doucement.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Naomi leur disait que ce n'était pas qu'une boutade.

« …je veux pas de sa pitié… » conclut-elle, en fermant les yeux.

_« Je supporterais pas… »_

_« De la pitié ? C'est bon pour les minables…pas pour toi Naomi. Pas pour toi. »_

Et Kaiba comprit sa détresse. Il y avait tellement de choses dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé. Et puis, son état devait la tourmenter un peu; comme lui, elle ne supportait pas l'invalidité de son corps atrophié. Elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver dépendante de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

« Mokuba… » dit-elle. « J'aimerais que tu me laisses maintenant. J'ai besoin de me reposer.»

La discussion était terminée.

Mokuba se pencha affectueusement sur elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

Quand il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Devant sa curiosité, Marie s'empressa de lui répondre que « monsieur » venait de quitter. Ce qui lui donna la certitude que Séto avait sans doute épier leur conversation.

Pendant encore quelques jours, Kaiba n'eut pas d'autres choix que de continuer à se montrer discret auprès de Naomi puisqu'elle ne requérait toujours pas sa présence. Il acceptait ce rejet temporaire parce qu'il s'expliquait mieux pourquoi. Il savait.

Aussi, quand il venait la voir, la nuit, il prenait grand soin de marcher sur la pointe des pieds puis il continuait vers la chambre voisine qu'il avait empruntée pour y dormir, du moins, pour s'y reposer quelques instants puisqu'il ne dormait pas plus.

Mais Mokuba prenait son rôle de garde avec sérieux. Et Kaiba lui en savait gré.

« Mokuba… j'aimerais que tu m'aides à me lever »

« Tu en es bien sûre? »

Mokuba ne démontrait pas beaucoup de courage à cette idée.

« Attends…je vais aller chercher Séto, d'accord ? Je crois qu'il… »

Non! lui interdit-elle une nouvelle fois. « On va y arriver. Il faut que j'essaie de me lever. »

Plus tôt, elle avait demandé à la garde de lui enlever la sonde urinaire qu'elle portait depuis l'incident. Elle en ressentait encore une légère irritation dans la vessie.

Son visage avait très agréablement désenflé. Elle récupérait très vite. Il y avait toujours une écorchure sous son œil gauche un peu bleuté et des ecchymoses sur son côté droit mais la guérison se passait mieux qu'espéré.

Bien sûr, elle éprouvait encore de la difficulté à se bouger à cause de ses côtes. Mais c'était le dernier obstacle qui lui fallait franchir pour retrouver un peu d'autonomie.

Ça avait été difficile de se redresser – et fort pénible - mais elle y était arrivée sous l'œil attentif de Mokuba, angoissé à l'imaginer se blesser à nouveau.

« Ouais! » s'écria-t-elle en vainqueur. « Enfin! »

La tête lui tournait un peu mais Mokuba la tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« J'aimerais aller au petit coin. »

« D'accord, c'est par ici » dit Mokuba en la guidant par les épaules, prenant soin de la laisser seule à l'intérieur.

D'instinct, Naomi choisit d'ignorer le miroir, redoutant d'y retrouver un visage qui ne lui ressemblait plus.

_« Allons…j'en ai l'habit… »_

Elle chassa ce mauvais souvenir de sa mémoire.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé exactement.

Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps avant de puiser tout son courage pour relever la tête et se regarder droit dans les yeux.

«_ Le passé nous rattrape toujours »_

Tout son côté droit, en-dessous de l'œil jusqu'à la mâchoire, portait des traces d'ecchymoses. Comme si le sang y avait coagulé pour ne plus circuler ailleurs qu'à cet endroit. Sa joue demeurait enflée, du moins elle le croyait ne l'ayant pas vue avant. Et même sa bouche n'avait pu échapper à une légère déchirure.

_« …je m'étais promis que jamais plus ça n'arriverait. »_

Elle croyait avoir gardé l'habitude d'être rouée de coups.

Elle se trompait.

_« C'est pas juste…pas juste. »_

Ce fut avec l'émergence de souvenirs aussi douloureux les uns que les autres que des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux .

_« Pas juste...je m'étais promis… »_

Ses jambes avaient fléchi sous la douleur et elle s'était retrouvée à genoux, les mains contre l'armoire, oubliant du même coup la souffrance sur son abdomen qui menaçait d'éclater tant la rage s'y gonflait.

Comme si elle se punissait, son front cognait contre l'armoire.

Pris de panique au bruit que causait cet entrechoc, Mokuba n'avait pas perdu une seule minute à descendre l'escalier en courant. Il lui avait même semblé l'avoir survolé.

- « Séto! » hurla-t-il avant même de le rejoindre.

Ce dernier s'était déjà précipité au devant de lui en entendant ses pas pressés dans l'escalier.

« Viens vite! Dans la salle de bain! » lui cria Mokuba, en proie à une crise de nerfs.

Kaiba n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires.


	10. Rapport de force

**Chapitre 10**

**Rapport de force**

D'atroces reniflements et des pleurs à moitié étouffés résonnèrent avec peine dans les oreilles de Kaiba, accoudé contre la porte.

« Naomi! Ouvre! »

Il tremblait, saisi d'une terreur indescriptible.

« Ouvre la porte! »

« Va-t-en! » parvint-elle à balbutier, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main.

« _Laisse-moi seule…»_

À bout de patience et plus inquiet que jamais, d'un coup d'épaule, il força l'entrée pour tomber sur cette vision apocalyptique, celle de ce corps, si beau d'habitude, affalé sur le parquet.

Le calme revint l'habiter à cette vision cauchemardesque.

Laisse-nous seuls Mokuba, commanda-t-il tout bas, sans détourner la tête vers son cadet.

Mais Séto…

Fais ce que je te dis Mokuba.

Ce dernier se résigna à s'éloigner avec réticence.

« Laisse-moi seule toi aussi, » souffla-t-elle. « Va-t-en! ».

Kaiba ne sut pas analyser correctement ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis. Tout dans les signes lui laissait croire qu'il put éprouver quelque pitié, ce qui lui répugnait d'une part. Mais tant d'autres sentiments s'en rapprochant lui indiquaient clairement que cette douleur qui lui persistait dans la poitrine ressemblait bien plus à de la souffrance et de la compassion.

À tout sauf de la pitié.

Elle restait immobile, détournée de lui, espérant qu'il quitte la pièce.

_« Je dois lui faire horreur, c'est sûr. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais imaginé que je puisse être si faible… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour s'en aller? »_

Elle pouvait sentir son regard peser sur elle et cela lui fit éprouver encore plus de colère.

Au milieu de ses tourments, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il avait glissé derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son corps suffisamment près pour en ressentir toute la chaleur, ce qui l'obligea à s'immobiliser et à garder la tête penchée vers l'avant. Geste porté pour ne pas qu'il la voie.

Il hésita longtemps avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, incertain qu'elle le laisse la toucher ou non. Mais n'y tenant plus, il les posa avec délicatesse, provoquant tout de même un haussement de sa part pour le rejeter une nouvelle fois.

« Laisse-moi, je t'ai dit.. » ordonna-t-elle encore. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »

Kaiba respirait difficilement, oscillant entre la colère et la douleur que lui infligeaient ses paroles : elle le rejetait encore. Avec tant de cruauté.

_« Moi oui, je crois »_

Elle demeurait forte malgré tout, contenant ses pleurs du simple fait qu'il était là. Et elle trouvait encore de cette force pour le repousser.

Kaiba se sentit fatigué. Si fatigué tout à coup; tout ce qu'il voulait était de la tenir un moment dans ses bras, lui être utile, lui servir à quelque chose et elle lui refusait ce simple petit réconfort.

Comme s'il se soumettait, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et y murmura d'une voix très basse et lasse :

- « …je sais que tu n'as besoin de personne… »

Elle vint pour se dégager mais s'arrêta net quand une douleur insoutenable lui traversa les côtes. Elle était obligée d'écouter, ne pouvant même pas se relever sans avoir mal.

« mais…écoute-moi bien Naomi », reprit Kaiba dont le corps touchait maintenant le sien.

De ses doigts, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux.

Elle semblait plus calme, peut-être dû au contact de sa personne.

« je sais…qu'on se fait la guerre…et on la fera encore quand tu iras mieux…si c'est ce que tu veux »

Elle restait immobile, démontrant qu'elle était attentive à ses paroles.

« mais…en attendant… il n'est pas question que je te laisse seule »

Pour la première fois depuis près de deux semaines, Kaiba goûta avec ivresse ce moment de calme et d'harmonie. Doucement, ses bras l'entourèrent sans avoir à essuyer un autre revers.

« Viens », l'incita-t-il en la relevant avec prudence pour ne pas qu'elle éprouve la moindre souffrance.

Tranquillement, il la prit sous son aile et guida ses pas où il l'aida à retrouver le confort de son lit, la salle de bain y étant connexe. Malgré le court trajet, cela prit un petit moment à le parcourir, Naomi boitant toujours un peu.

Elle gardait la tête penchée, totalement muette et Kaiba devina facilement qu'elle était encore en état de choc.

Il avait trouvé les mots justes, lui proposant au pire une trêve entre deux batailles, le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Il avait au moins le plein respect de son adversaire. Et elle apprécia cette profonde sollicitude.

Elle aussi goûtait avec un certain plaisir ce moment, malgré son cœur gonflé d'amertume et de colère.

Il termina de la border, tentant désespérément de croiser ce regard qu'elle gardait fixement sur les draps pour l'éviter. Pire. Elle ne cessait de détourner la tête pour ne pas qu'il la voie.

« Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ? Tu n'as qu'à demander », se risqua-t-il à s'enquérir, appréhendant qu'elle ne lui demande à nouveau de sortir et de se faire oublier.

Mais rien n'y ferait. Et il espéra qu'elle ait compris son obstination à ne plus lui céder.

Elle demeura muette, secouant la tête par la négative.

_« Naomi…parle-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi »_

Il était désespéré et aurait tout donné pour qu'elle lui crie dessus au lieu de se buter dans ce pénible silence, ce silence rempli de soumission qu'il exigeait de tous habituellement et qui ne lui convenait nullement.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

De l'eau vint embrouiller le beau regard de Naomi. Et bien qu'il le vit, et que cela lui entailla le cœur, il eut à nouveau droit à une réponse négative.

Sans plus dire un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte, à moitié résigné.

« Kaiba… » souffla-t-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Ce qui freina ses pas sur le seuil de la porte.

« J'ai envie… j'aimerais que… » bégaya-t-elle visiblement apeurée par sa propre initiative.

Les mots sortaient péniblement de sa bouche, s'attardant sur chaque syllabe.

« ….que tu restes… » finit-elle en continuant d'éviter son regard.

_« Je suis faible…c'est une honte, n'est-ce pas Séto? »_

_« …que je reste? _»

Il ne releva pas la tête mais ne demeura pas longtemps à se poser la question, revenant tranquillement vers le lit. Il était persuadé qu'elle désirait sa compagnie. Doucement, il osa s'allonger à ses côtés, se tournant vers elle pour ne rien manquer de ses réactions.

Normalement, il aurait tout donné pour éviter une situation aussi embarrassante : celle de devoir consoler quelqu'un. Cela ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses habitudes et fonctions. Cependant, pour la première fois, il ne s'y opposa pas, fort touché qu'il soit celui qui devait le faire.

« Regarde-moi Naomi »

Elle esquivait son regard une fois de plus, retenant difficilement ses larmes de glisser.

De sa main, il ramena tendrement son visage vers lui. Mais elle garda les yeux baissés.

« _Non! Relève la tête Naomi…très très haute… »_ lui confessa-t-il en pensée.

Dans un demi-sourire, il essaya de la rassurer.

« Ça guérit très vite»

_« Il m'a vue bien avant...bien avant que je ne me réveille. Et il est toujours là. Je dois être épouvantable…Et puis…il y a tant de choses… »_

Il l'empêcha de s'esquiver à nouveau se refusant à baisser les bras y compris devant sa souffrance qu'il ne demandait, en somme, qu'à partager.

Partager. Voilà un bien étrange mot pour un homme aussi égocentrique.

Encore plus tendrement, il inclina ses lèvres au-dessus de son visage, laissant son empreinte claire sur chaque ecchymose comme s'il eut voulu les faire disparaître à son toucher.

Un flot de tristesse immense remonta dans la gorge de Naomi qui se battit pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

_« Naomi…tu ne sens pas comme je te désire? Toujours…de plus en plus fort… »_

« Regarde-moi » lui souffla-t-il baisant chaque parcelle de son visage et effleurant ses lèvres.

_« J'ai tellement mal Séto…arrête. »_

Mais les mots restèrent profondément noués au plus creux de son ventre. Seuls ses yeux rougis la trahissaient encore.

Tout ce qu'il souhaita, à cet instant précis, c'était de réussir à s'en faire accepter et qu'elle lui offre un peu de sa confiance. Le reste relevait de l'état physique. Du moins, en apparence, son désir à lui oscillant quelque part entre le cœur et la tête.

Il se sépara d'elle pour l'aider à se tourner vers lui, toujours en prenant grand soin de ne pas la déplacer trop brusquement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête?

_« Je sais que tu souffres Naomi, mais je suis là…parle-moi »_

_Elle parut se calmer, rassurée par le toucher de ses doigts glissant de son épaule à son cou, enlacée contre lui. Et puis sa voix se voulait si profonde et sincère._

« Tu as pitié de moi, n'est-ce pas? » murmura-t-elle soudain en brisant le silence.

« _Je te déçois?_ »

Kaiba se relâcha quelque peu, gardant un intérêt très tendre dans la voix. Ainsi, elle redoutait de le décevoir? Était-ce ce qui la tourmentait le plus?

« Non! » avoua-t-il avec spontanéité.

Mais il vit bien à sa mine défaite qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

Il la força doucement à l'envisager.

« Je suis Kaiba. Et je suis sans pitié. » avoua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« _Certains le savent plus que d'autres Naomi…je te jure,_ » se dit-il en songeant à ces crapules qui n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

« C'est vrai? » demanda-t-elle

Très tendrement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

« Oui. Tu devrais savoir.»

Elle ne parut pas plus rassurée. Et visiblement, autre chose encore la hantait. Ce que Kaiba, qui l'observait, dénota facilement.

Essayant de garder toute sa dignité, et se gonflant de courage à entrevoir le pire sortir de la bouche de Kaiba, elle avoua pourtant dans une demi-confidence…

« Je voulais pas qu'il me touche… » murmura-t-elle en gardant les yeux baissés.

_« … pas qu'il me touche… »_

Il comprit sans peine qu'elle faisait allusion à cette sauvage agression et qu'elle n'était probablement pas certaine du dénouement complet de l'affaire puisqu'elle était déjà à moitié comateuse avant même qu'il ne la rejoigne sur ce sol si froid du hangar.

Une lueur maléfique s'infiltra dans ses yeux, en repensant à ce salopard. Et pourtant, bien qu'elle n'avait pas terminé le reste de ses pensées tout haut, il lui semblait avoir entendu cette confession. Et les traits de son visage s'étaient à nouveau aussitôt détendus.

« _Je sais. Je sais que tu m'appartiens Naomi… »_

« Est-ce qu'il a… » demanda-t-elle d'une voix dénudée d'assurance.

La rage monta une nouvelle fois dans le corps de Kaiba en songeant qu'il ne s'en était fallu que de très peu.

Mais encore, il reprit sur ses propres inquiétudes pour la rassurer, cachant dans sa voix les véritables émotions qui l'animaient.

« Non. Il n'a pas… »

« _Il n'aurait même pas survécu une minute de plus…je l'aurais tué de mes mains_, _Naomi_ »

Vivement, elle le dévisagea, recherchant la moindre faiblesse qui put lui indiquer qu'il tentait de la protéger contre elle-même.

«Tu me jures que… »

Mais il la coupa promptement.

« Oui, je te le jure. Il ne t'a pas touchée »

« _J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard…pour ça aussi…_ »

_Son regard froid lui indiqua clairement qu'il ne mentait pas. Même pas au seul profit de la réconforter._

Avec encore plus de tendresse, il l'entoura de son bras.

« Essaie de dormir un peu » lui souffla-t-il, attendant qu'elle ferme enfin les yeux.

« Oui…d'accord… » murmura-t-elle épuisée.

_« Il souffre le martyre…torturé jour et nuit juste pour avoir osé penser poser une main sur toi… Et même encore, ce n'est pas assez…ça ne sera jamais assez… »_

_Un rictus d'amertume et de dégoût se glissa sur les lèvres de Kaiba, qui fut rapidement interrompu dans ses pensées._

« Quoi? Qui est tortu… » demanda-t-elle tout engourdie d'un sommeil qui tardait à venir.

Stupéfait, comme s'il ne se rappelait plus soudain s'il avait émis ce commentaire tout haut ou s'il l'avait gardé pour lui seul, Kaiba chancela légèrement troublé.

Et pourtant, il en était certain; il n'avait rien dit. Comment pouvait-elle l'entendre?

« Je n'ai pas parlé Naomi…ce devait être un mauvais rêve… »

« Oui…sûrement… » murmura-t-elle encore avant de s'endormir finalement.

Il pouvait maintenant s'endormir tranquille à son tour. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas la brusquer.

« Kaiba! » murmura-t-elle sèchement.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux sitôt qu'il l'entendit appeler comme si elle restait en alerte.

« Quel jour on est ? Dis-moi! »

Elle semblait paniquée.

« Jeudi je crois. » répondit-il avec l'envie pressante de la calmer.

« Non… quelle date… Est-ce que Noël.. »

Il soupira vivement.

« Non. On est le 23. C'est dans deux jours. »

Il s'était surpris lui-même, n'y pensant plus depuis leur enlèvement.

Naomi semblait être sur le point d'exploser tant l'inquiétude rongeait ses traits.

« Oh! » s'écria-t-elle. « Aide-moi »

Kaiba la retint au lit, tant bien que mal.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas lire dans ses pensées.

«_ Mais à quoi elle joue là »_

« Je dois vraiment faire quelque chose. Je suis en retard déjà. »

Elle avait recommencé à trembler, essayant de se relever à nouveau.

« Si tu ne restes pas tranquille, je vais devoir t'attacher » affirma-t-il en commençant à s'énerver à son tour.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas… » balbutia-t-elle. « Je dois vraiment m'en aller »

Kaiba sursauta, retenant sa respiration.

« D'accord. Calme-toi. »

Elle secouait frénétiquement la tête, tiraillée par l'envie de ne rien lui dire et de le devoir pourtant.

« C'est important! »insistait-elle.

Kaiba la cloua sous ses mains, toujours avec le plus grand des soins.

« Ça suffit Naomi. Tu n'iras nulle part! »

Elle s'était figée sous sa voix devenue froide et autoritaire.

Puis elle s'était laissée retomber sur son oreiller.

_« Non…non… J'ai tout raté »_

Kaiba s'assis renflouant ses airs supérieurs.

« D'accord. Maintenant, explique-moi. »

Mais elle secouait la tête, désemparée.

« Naomi. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferai. Mais tu dois me dire ce qu'il y a. »

Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« C'est pas pour moi. C'est pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. » avoua-t-elle dans un soupir.

Bien sûr.

Le regard de Kaiba s'adoucit aussitôt. Il le savait. Bien qu'il ne lui aurait pas avoué sans se trahir. Seulement, avec tous les derniers événements, personne n'y avait songé.

« Je…. »

Elle avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à lui avouer son secret.

« Je leur fait des cadeaux …je passe les voir et cette année, je suis en retard. Ils doivent se demander où je suis… »

Kaiba, plus concerné que jamais, ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'émouvoir et de se perdre en admiration. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi rencontrer un cœur aussi dévoué et charitable que le sien quand il était petit.

« J'ai pas terminé ma liste. Et ils vont penser que je les ai oubliés… »

Voilà comment elle avait occupé ses derniers Noël, le cœur sur la main à ne devenir que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Kaiba demeurait muet et stupéfait. Elle lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Mais un océan d'humanité l'immergeait à mesure que fondaient tous les glaciers de sa forteresse.

« Aide-moi » le sollicita-t-elle.

Elle vint pour essayer de se lever une nouvelle fois. Mais Kaiba, que cela fit sortir de sa torpeur, l'arrêta.

« Où elle est ta liste? »

Pendant un instant, il crut percevoir de la reconnaissance dans son expression.

« Dans mon sac. Mais je ne sais p… »

« D'accord. Je reviens. Et je te préviens… »

Il la pointa du doigt pour être bien certain d'être obéi.

« Tu ne bouges pas de là. Compris? »

Elle détestait se retrouver ainsi à sa merci. Mais elle n'avait réellement pas d'autres choix. Soumise, elle inclina la tête.

En moins de deux, il revint avec le sac que ses hommes avaient retrouvé dans le couloir de l'hôtel avant sa disparition, le déposant à côté d'elle.

Fort étonnée, elle s'empressa tout de même d'y rechercher le bout de papier tant convoité. Kaiba lui enleva des mains.

« C'est ça? »

À nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

D'un geste, il saisit son cellulaire, déchiffrant le manuscrit d'un coup d'œil.

« Roland, montez. »

Apparemment, tout se réglait à l'aide d'un téléphone pour Kaiba. Naomi ne sut pas si elle devait en être découragée ou soulagée.

Roland se pointa rapidement sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre pour récupérer la liste, respectueusement en retrait.

Personne n'entrait dans la chambre de Kaiba. Et il n'allait certes pas se dérober à cette exception.

« Je tiens à ce que tout soit fait dans l'ordre. Et je veux que ça soit fait avant la fin du jour. Compris? »

« Oui, monsieur. » dit Roland en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Je dois y aller… » cria Naomi. Mais elle fut coupée par Kaiba.

« Non. Tu ne bouges pas de là. Mes hommes vont très bien se débrouiller. »

Roland, qui attendait dans le couloir, vint pour partir mais fut retenu par son patron qui s'éloigna suffisamment de Naomi pour qu'elle n'entende pas la suite de la conversation.

J'ai une autre commande.

Kaiba laissa glisser un regard vers Naomi qui s'intriguait de ces mystères et de ces messes basses.

« Je veux que chaque enfant de l'orphelinat, reçoive nos dernières créations de disques de duels, un nouveau deck chacun. Veillez aussi à ce qu'ils puissent s'amuser avec des jouets qui leur font envie. Et aussi….

Roland sentit son cœur fondre sous tant de générosité soudaine. Mais il écoutait très attentivement les instructions de Kaiba.

« Qu'ils mangent à leur faim. Apportez-leur les meilleures pâtisseries et des bonbons. Tout ce qui est nécessaire pour passer un beau Noël. »

« C'est très généreux monsieur, se permit Roland. Mais cela risque de prendre plus de temps que…

« Tout doit être prêt pour demain après-midi. Suis-je assez clair? »

« Oui monsieur » s'inclina à nouveau Roland.

Encore, il se fit retenir, mais cette fois sur un sujet beaucoup plus grave.

« Oh! À propos…comment se porte… »

Kaiba ne termina pas sa phrase, soucieux de porter un autre regard vers Naomi.

Heureusement, son assistant savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait sans avoir à le nommer. D'autant, qu'il avait eu le loisir, bien que rapidement, de déplorer les dommages qu'il avait causés à mademoiselle.

« Mal, monsieur. Mais nous veillons à ce que sa fin ne soit pas proche, comme vous l'avez demandé… »

« Bien. C'est très bien. » résuma Kaiba qui maintenait son regard sur Naomi.

- « Satisfaite? » demanda Kaiba en la rejoignant.

Mais Naomi ne se sentait pas plus rassurée, les remords ne la quittant pas.

« Quoi? » s'en informa-t-il en s'assoyant à ses côtés, veillant à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à son tour en la bordant de plusieurs oreillers. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance? »

Elle releva à peine les yeux vers lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Non… ce n'est pas ça… » dit-elle. « Seulement…je ne suis pas comme toi… je ne suis pas habituée à… »

Mais elle s'était tue comme si elle avait peur de le blesser.

« Je veux dire que… enfin…je ne règle pas tout d'un coup de téléphone…et je ne donne pas d'ordre, tu vois. »

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me critique tout le temps? Croit-elle que j'ai le temps de tout faire ? Je dirige une importante compagnie…C'est une nécessité de donner des ordres et d'être obéi._»

Mais elle se reprit, consciente qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas livré le fond de sa pensée correctement.

« J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu viens de faire. Vraiment beaucoup. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré le faire moi-même. Tu comprends? C'est…si…personnel.»

Dans un demi-sourire soulagé, qu'il tenta de lui cacher cette fois, il répliqua :

« Je comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas … tu te fatiguerais vite. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes hommes se débrouilleront très bien, j'en suis certain. Et puis… »

Sans le vouloir, Kaiba avait rapproché son visage du sien en la respirant comme une fleur.

« … tu pourras même tout vérifier avant que ça ne parte pour l'orphelinat. Ils vont tout apporter ici avant. Ça te va? »

_« Je peux t'embrasser? Te serrer contre moi? »_

Naomi releva les yeux vers lui puis les baissa.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Mais cette fois, Kaiba ne supporta plus qu'elle fuit son regard. Doucement, il redressa son menton avec ses doigts, les laissant tendrement glisser sur sa joue.

Un sourire ravi s'immisça sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la sentit frissonner sous son toucher et la vit fermer les yeux comme si elle perdait contenance. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer tendrement. Éperdu dans la joie de la tenir contre lui, il oublia un moment que cela risquait de lui causer un peu de mal. Curieusement, elle ne se défit pas de son emprise malgré qu'elle retint sa respiration sous la douleur. Et il avait même eu le temps d'entendre un très faible gémissement vu le rapprochement de leurs corps.

Aussitôt, sans la lâcher, il allégea son emprise.

« Désolé » souffla-t-il

Un amusant gargouillis vint mettre fin à l'enlacement. Et Kaiba pensa avec raison que Naomi devait avoir faim.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Je te le fais apporter...»

« Non. J'aimerais descendre à la cuisine. »

« Je crois que tu devrais rester ici… »

Mais elle insista.

« J'aimerais bouger un peu. »

Mais l'idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Kaiba qui préférait son immobilité au risque de la voir se blesser davantage.

Elle sut pourtant trouver les mots qui le plièrent à sa volonté. Le touchèrent surtout.

« Je crois pas que tu me laisses tomber en bas…Que peut-il m'arriver si tu es là? »

_« Elle me fait confiance. »_ se répétait-il, agréablement allégé par une telle confidence.

Il demeura un moment à scruter le fond de son regard noir. Elle jouait vraisemblablement sur ses cordes sensibles.

« D'accord… »

Vrai que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas davantage. Mais il se l'était promis. Il serait là.

Le chemin fut très long jusqu'à la salle à manger mais Kaiba fut d'une patience contraire à ses habitudes, y allant à son rythme avec beaucoup de prévenance.

Marie, qu'elle avait croisée lors de la première tentative se jeta devant elle.

« Oh! Mademoiselle. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. »

Puis ce fut Mokuba, qui venait juste de les rejoindre pour déjeuner. Il voltigeait autour d'eux comme un papillon, tout heureux de la voir se rétablir aussi vite.

Aussi, aida-t-il son frère à l'asseoir confortablement.

Dérogeant de ses autres habitudes, Kaiba avait choisi de ne pas s'en éloigner et préféra la placer à ses côtés au lieu de l'extrémité de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger mademoiselle? » s'empressa Marie auprès d'elle.

Mais Naomi demeura silencieuse, décidant du choix à faire.

« Euh… »

Elle était troublée, n'osant pas ordonner comme si elle se trouvait dans un restaurant.

Mais vas-y Naomi! Te gêne pas. Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, s'écria Mokuba fort amusé.

« Euh… juste un peu de gruau je crois… » dit-elle timidement.

Kaiba haussa les sourcils comme s'il se moquait de son trop léger menu. Mais elle préféra ignorer sa réprobation.

« Oui…un peu de gruau Marie, ce sera très bien, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Marie sursauta vivement à moitié en état de choc de se faire parler si aimablement.

« Bien sûr mademoiselle. Avec plaisir. »

Puis elle s'était faufilée vers la cuisine.

Kaiba également avait sursauté. Il ordonnait des choses aux gens, sans même se soucier de les remercier. C'était dans son tempérament.

« Ils sont payés pour leur travail. Tu n'as pas à les remercier ou les supplier, encore moins sous Mon toit. »

Naomi s'en irrita sur-le-champ.

« Et bien pas pour moi. » lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Mais Kaiba se rendit compte de son erreur, trop tard. Même Mokuba lui adressa un regard plein de reproches. Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait se montrer aussi odieux alors qu'il s'en inquiétait tant, tout ça au profit de quelques rapports de supériorité et de hiérarchie.

L'atmosphère s'était refroidie à coup sûr.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? C'est mon naturel après tout, j'en ai bien peur. Mais elle doit apprendre que je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de faiblesse. Ah! Dire que ça se présentait si bien… »_ se dit Kaiba qui regrettait amèrement ses paroles.

Mais il releva fièrement la tête comme si rien de tout ça ne l'avait touché.

_« Kaiba…tu es vraiment un monstre… »_

Marie revint très vite servir à déjeuner, Mokuba et Kaiba l'accompagnant d'un bol de céréales.

Quand elle eut terminé de lui servir son gruau, Naomi la retint d'un geste par le bras.

« Merci beaucoup Marie. C'est très gentil »

Marie se crispa parfaitement consciente de l'agacement majeur de Kaiba qui fixait furieusement la table. Mais à nouveau, elle s'inclina puis les quitta.

Sauf que cette fois, Kaiba décida de ne pas envenimer les choses et demeura muet.

Elle l'avait fait exprès. Et il ne l'oublierait pas. C'était exactement comme si elle avait passé outre ses ordres devant son domestique, l'humiliant en bafouant son autorité.

Il ne doutait pas de sa réelle sympathie. Mais elle avait délibérément répondu à son snobisme.

Naomi choisit de ne pas s'en offusquer. Ça lui était égal qu'il se fâche ou non. Il n'avait aucun droit de traiter les gens comme des moins que rien. Et elle en avait horreur, prenant même leur défense les trois-quarts du temps.

« Tu as des cours aujourd'hui Mokuba? »

« Oh oui! » lui répondit-il avec empressement, désireux d'alléger leur différent.

Mais elle s'intéressa vraiment à sa personne.

« Quelle est ta matière préférée ? »

« Maths! » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Kaiba commençait à perdre patience, détestant plus que tout d'être ignoré aussi volontairement.

Promptement il se leva et revint quelques minutes après, son pc sous le bras.

Mokuba, qui n'était pas dupe de sa bouderie, leva les yeux au ciel en songeant combien dure pouvait être la tête de son frère.

« Et toi? tu ne m'as pas dit…. Quelle était ta matière préférée? » demanda-t-il à Naomi.

Comme si il la replongeait très loin dans le passé, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

« Ah! je dirais…le français….et l'Histoire… oh! l'anglais aussi… et puis… »

Mokuba éclata de rire devant cet éventail de disciplines différentes.

« Et puis…..les maths…la géographie… »

Si elle s'était retournée….elle aurait même pu apercevoir un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Kaiba qui, sans en avoir l'air, écoutait attentivement. Mais son sourire s'était évaporé aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Bref! Tu les aimais toutes… » dit encore Mokuba en n'arrêtant pas de rire.

Naomi ne peut empêcher un petit rire de se déployer sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit très chaud au cœur de Kaiba qui en avait oublié comme il était bon de l'entendre.

Il était heureux que les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde s'entendent aussi bien.

« Ah non! Tu rigoles… » avoua-t-elle. « Je détestais l'éducation physique et la physique et… »

À nouveau, Mokuba éclata de rire.

« Bref! Tout ce qui était physique…je crois… » s'écria-t-elle spontanément.

Mais elle s'aperçut trop tard de sa bévue.

Kaiba ne put réprimer un très franc sourire cette fois.

« Plutôt curieux » s'écria-t-il. « Quand on sait que tu y excelles avec autant de… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son arrière-pensée qu'il eut droit à son regard vivement agacé. Et puis elle rougissait.

Bien plus que satisfait, Kaiba reposa ses yeux sur l'écran, fort de sa boutade.

« Oh! » souffla Mokuba en arrondissant les yeux .

Il venait tout juste de comprendre la référence de son frère vis-à-vis cette fameuse discipline. D'un bond, il se leva, préférant les laisser en débattre en privé. Mais il comprit un peu mieux la relation tendue qui pouvait exister entre eux.

« Alors, bonne journée. Je dois partir. »

Naomi ne détourna les yeux que pour lui souhaiter à son tour une merveilleuse journée puis poussa son bol de gruau un peu plus loin, en ayant terminé.

Sur un ton rempli de reproches, elle lui dit :

« Tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai? »

Mais Kaiba ne quitta pas son écran des yeux.

« Je te signale que toi aussi. On est quitte. » répliqua-t-il fièrement.

Ce qui la heurta tout de même.

« Très bien. » déplora-t-elle.

Marie s'approcha pour débarrasser la table.

« Marie. » dit-elle en puisant dans toute la réserve de courage qui lui était resté. « J'aimerais que vous appeliez un taxi et que vous fassiez descendre mes bagages si j'en ai. S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT »

Marie figea sur place alors que dans un rare instant d'impatience, Kaiba plaqua ses poings sur la table, tremblant de colère mais se retenant presque inhumainement de ne pas hurler.

_« Mais arrête Naomi !»_

« Je ne veux surtout pas abuser de la très GÉNÉREUSE hospitalité de M. KAIBA, osa-t-elle lui reprocher encore.

Marie redoutait moins les fréquents tremblements de terre que la colère de cet homme.

« Sortez Marie! » réussit-il à dire en gardant son sang-froid légendaire.

Elle ne le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois pour sortir en coup de vent.

Naomi n'appréciait pas non plus de le sentir aussi furieux mais elle jugea bon de n'en pas tenir compte et tenta de se lever de chaise, toujours élancée par la douleur.

Mais Kaiba s'était assis à moitié sur la table juste devant elle, lui retenant les épaules de ses mains. Il prit bien soin, exploit extraordinaire sous sa fureur, de ne pas appuyer trop fort. Mais elle avait quand même tremblé sous l'impact.

« Maintenant, ça suffit. Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison. Que ça te plaise ou non. Suis-je assez clair ?»

Naomi releva un regard encore plus terrible que le sien. Elle était insultée.

_« Je ne suis pas une de tes employés! Mais pour qui tu te prends? »_

« Et combien de temps crois-tu me tenir prisonnière ? »

Kaiba recula presque devant cette remarque à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé.

_« Ah non! Pas ça. »_

Mais il se montra encore plus odieux.

« Aussi longtemps que je le voudrai. »

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me retenir? »

« Je t'attacherai s'il le faut. »

_« Qu'est-ce que je dis là? »_

Elle soupira violemment.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me torturer ? Tu crois qu'on ne s'y habitu…»

Elle s'interrompit vivement, ne voulant pas qu'il cherche à comprendre son allusion.

Mais il était trop tard : elle venait de le poignarder en plein cœur, sans savoir, et elle ne l'avait pas manqué.

Kaiba chancela, tremblant de rage et blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Elle avait déjà tant souffert pour lui et avant lui. Et cela lui remontait en travers de la gorge.

Elle attendit en vain une réplique qui ne se pointa pas : il restait muet, détournant son regard du sien.

« Je peux….me… retirer? » demanda-t-elle toujours avec l'ironie au coin des lèvres.

Soudain, Kaiba retrouva son calme, se reprochant amèrement d'en être arrivé là.

Rempli de remords, il hocha la tête.

« Attends…je vais t'aider »

Mais elle rejeta sa main d'un revers de la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » insista-t-elle avec certitude dans la voix.

_« Arrête Naomi. Tu me fais mal, ça ne se voit pas? »_

Mais Naomi n'essayait pas de voir, affairée à se redresser malgré la souffrance.

À nouveau, elle refusa son aide quand il voulut la soutenir par les épaules.

« Tu peux regarder si tu veux. Mais ne m'approche pas. »

La guerre avait repris beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. D'ailleurs, pendant un moment, il avait bien cru qu'elle était terminée. Il tremblait à nouveau. Cette fois de peur. De peur de la voir tomber et se blesser. De peur de la voir chercher à le fuir encore.

Il ne s'en éloigna pas de plus d'un mètre, suivant religieusement ses pas, un à un.

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi_ » lui avait-elle dit. À deux reprises.

Et il avait peur maintenant que ce soit vrai.

_« Pourquoi les choses sont si difficiles Naomi? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et toi, c'est ce que tu veux? Dis-moi. »_

Inquiet et si admiratif à la fois, il demeurait derrière elle la louangeant du regard. Elle était si forte. Beaucoup trop forte pour lui, lui semblait-il tout à coup comme s'il prenait tout juste conscience que des êtres aussi doués que lui pouvaient fouler la même terre que ses pieds.

Elle n'avait rien de facile. Et pourtant elle se voulait si simple.

Et elle s'éloignait de lui encore une fois.

«_ Attends! Ne me tourne pas le dos. Pas une autre fois. »_

_Elle arrivait dans la chambre quand enfin, n'en pouvant plus, il se précipita derrière elle, la retenant solidement dans ses bras._

Elle allait protester que son corps fut si près du sien quand il plongea sa tête au-dessus de son cou.

« Pardonne-moi » souffla-t-il avec peine.

_« Pardonne-moi? Qu'est-ce que… »_ mais il ne s'entêta pas sur sa ligne de pensée.

_Ce qui la figea._

« Je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'avais aucun droit. » dit-il.

Il la sentit devenir calme, s'abandonner à ses bras.

« Mais... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. JAMAIS. »

Son cœur battait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à Naomi qui joignit le sien à l'unisson. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je sais. » recommença-t-il.

« _Séto…j'ai menti. »_

_« …mais…laisse-moi t'aider. Je t'en prie… » avait-il murmuré en baissant la voix comme s'il avait espéré qu'elle ne l'entende pas._

« Tu… m'en… pries? »

Un frisson parcourut leurs deux corps comme s'il avait traversé de l'un à l'autre.

« _Elle me rend fou…je suis bon pour l'asile. »_

_Elle ne put empêcher un tendre sourire se s'afficher sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit le membre durci de Kaiba qui, sous un rapport aussi étroit, ne put le cacher._

Même amochée, il la désirait aussi ardemment qu'au premier jour, sans concession et sans compromis.

Mais malgré son fougueux désir, il ne chercha pas à pousser les choses plus loin, heureux de la tenir dans ses bras et de tout faire pour qu'elle y reste.

Sur le bord de céder à son propre besoin de sentir son corps, elle s'en détacha doucement, ne voulant pas risquer de le provoquer.

Sa longue ascension du rez-de-chaussée jusque-là l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces. Elle n'était pas encore très solide. Et elle sentit le poids de la fatigue accumulée.

Ayant enfin rejoint paisiblement le lit, Kaiba s'étendit à ses côtés.

« Je peux rester? »

Tout en combattant pour ne pas que ses yeux ferment, elle souffla gentiment :

« Si tu me chantes une berceuse ou si tu me racontes une histoire… »

Kaiba ne put résister à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais il se moqua affectueusement de la boutade.

« Et sans ça? » lui signalant par là qu'il n'était doué pour aucune de ses demandes.

Elle se contenta de sourire et n'en pouvant plus, tomba endormie profondément.

_« Elle te tient dans ses mains. Et elle peut te broyer d'un seul geste. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Mais reprends-toi. Tu ne peux pas rester là, planté comme un idiot. C'est toi le prisonnier! Mais quelle ironie! Tu gères le monde et tu es complètement incapable de contrôler ton propre cœur. Mais bouge-toi. Reprends-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Allons! Tu es Kaiba, non? Réagis!»_

De son regard, il couvrit le sommeil paisible de Naomi.

_« Trop tard! »_


	11. Une petite chaleur

_**Chapitre 11 **_

_**Une petite chaleur**_

Kaiba profita du court sommeil de Naomi pour la quitter quelques instants. Il était redescendu à la cuisine où il avait récupéré son pc et pris un autre café comme compagnon de travail. Il ne voulait toujours pas se permettre de s'éloigner plus longtemps l'inquiétude provenant, cette fois, de l'entêtement de la jeune femme à vouloir surpasser ses limites. Il en était convaincu : si elle était seule, elle ferait tout pour se lever au risque d'aggraver ses blessures. Aussi, veillait-il personnellement à ce que cela ne se produise pas, jouant bien malgré lui, le rôle de gardien.

« _Je sais que ça ne te plaira pas mais je dois vraiment… Et puis il y a Mokuba…et toi… il faut que je sortes. Même si tu ne veux pas._ »

Il devenait de plus en plus humiliant de se trouver à la merci de quelqu'un et cela l'irritait profondément. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas sans comprendre que son état ne lui permettait pas de courir les grands chemins. Et bien qu'elle connaissait la réelle inquiétude dont elle faisait l'objet, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y contraindre. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait reprendre les choses en main et recommencer à se mouvoir avec plus d'autonomie.

D'une main, elle se tint fermement les côtes, poussant de l'autre pour se redresser en position assise. Le réveil marquait midi trente.

_« Excellent. J'y suis. Voyons si je peux me lever maintenant »_

Mal assurée, elle glissa doucement le pied en dehors des couvertures et fit suivre le reste de la jambe, puis l'autre.

_« S'il se pointe, je lui dirai que j'ai un petit besoin urgent »_

« On va quelque part? »

Cette action habituellement si banale lui avait demandé tant de concentration qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence.

_« Grrr…il n'a pas autre chose à faire ? »_

Kaiba avait tout vu et à moitié hors de lui, maintenait un regard sévère, insatisfait de son initiative. Il posa son pc et son café sur le bureau et revint se placer bien droit devant elle, les bras croisés, la fixant toujours d'un regard strict, celui-là même qui exige des explications.

«Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller » avoua-t-elle franchement.

Toujours aussi intimidant, il ne broncha pas.

« Ça ne me rend pas service. Je ne suis pas impotente, d'accord? Et je dois me lever. » dit-elle encore sur le point de s'emporter.

Même le ton qu'elle avait pris ne le fit pas sursauter, bien décidé à ne faire aucun compromis.

« Je serai prudente, promis. »

Il soupira, s'accroupissant devant elle avec autant d'impassibilité.

« On peut savoir ce que tu comptais faire exactement ? »

_« Oh! Quel entêté! Il ne voudra pas que je sortes d'ici…grrr »_

Elle hésita très longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai des choses à faire »

Kaiba haussa les sourcils, dangereusement silencieux.

« D'accord! J'admets que ton lit est très confortable, chaud et douillet.. » commença-t-elle.

Encore, elle se buta à un mur. Pas même les gentilles paroles ne semblaient venir à bout de cet homme.

_« Je comprends que ce n'est pas facile. Je détesterais ça moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque Naomi. »_ pensa-t-il, parfaitement conscient de l'irritation dont elle était en proie.

Elle semblait à bout d'arguments, gênée par ce regard insistant.

« Je vais vraiment finir par devoir t'attacher » souffla-t-il en soupirant.

_« Ça me plairait assez, je crois… »_

Mais il ne laissa pas percer l'amusement qu'il ressentit à cette arrière-pensée.

Elle avait relevé un regard rempli d'injustice vers lui.

« C'est assez! » recommença-t-elle à bout de patience. « Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas. Mais je dois sortir. Si ça n'était pas de Noël, je resterais probablement tranquille pour récupérer. Mais là… j'ai des devoirs. Comme toi, tu as les tiens avec ta compagnie et ton frère . »

Kaiba demeurait impitoyablement silencieux. Ça en était terrifiant.

Mais juste au moment où elle crut qu'elle aurait droit à toutes ses foudres, il murmura assez gentiment :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui est si important et qui ne peut pas attendre? »

Naomi lâcha un long soupir d'agacement.

«Est-ce que je dois vraiment tout te dire? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. Sinon, je ne te laisserai même pas quitter ce lit. »

Elle respira fortement, vivement agacée d'en être réduite à devoir presque le supplier.

« Ça doit te faire plaisir, pas vrai? »

« _Comment peux-tu me juger si sévèrement? Tu me crois vraiment insensible?»_

« Non »

Il l'avait prononcé avec tant de sincérité qu'elle comprit sa faute et se calma.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… » avoua-t-elle. « Je me rends régulièrement à l'orphelinat. Et chaque année, j'y passe quelques heures, la veille de Noël. Je l'ai toujours fait depuis que je suis arrivée ici. »

Kaiba n'avait pas relâché son regard impassible sur elle mais au fond, il demeurait voilé par l'émotion qui lui serrait le cœur. Il avait tourné le dos à tant de moments douloureux de sa vie. Et elle, elle y faisait face, à sa place. Sans raisons apparentes.

« Je sais…ça peut paraître bizarre. Mais c'est une rencontre à laquelle je tiens et que je ne veux pas manquer. C'est important… pour moi. »

Elle avait eu du mal à terminer sa phrase sans devoir détourner son regard assombri par de l'eau.

Et pourtant, des deux, elle n'était pas la plus émue. Il la regardait maintenant sans la voir vraiment, partagé entre les pénibles souvenirs et l'envie de l'étreindre furieusement. Mais rien ne parut sur son visage.

« D'accord » murmura-t-il. « Mais c'est demain, alors qu'est-ce qui presse autant aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est pour Mokuba et… je tiens à vous offrir… »

« C'est facile… tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu… »

« Non! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement. « Je veux faire ces choses moi-même. »

Kaiba se redressa vivement.

« Pas question! » répondit-il froidement.

« Mais arrête! » lui reprocha-t-elle.

Dans son énervement, elle avait bougé si durement que des douleurs l'assaillirent.

Plus concerné que jamais, il se retrouva à nouveau accroupi auprès d'elle.

« Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te voir aggraver tes blessures. »

Elle avait clairement perçu son inquiétude.

« Je serai très prudente. »

« Non »

« Alors…viens avec moi. »

« Naomi! » s'écria-t-il à moitié vaincu. « Il y a aussi toute cette foule qui peut… »

« Viens avec moi »

Il était sur le point de s'emporter. Tout cela lui paraissait trop risqué. Même s'il demeurait réellement attaché à sa personne, il ne pourrait pas, sans difficultés, repousser une foule pressée qui risquerait de la bousculer par inadvertance. Elle était encore trop fragile.

Même en imaginant les pires scénarios dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de fléchir devant le regard outré de cette adorable créature.

« Tu y tiens autant, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui… j'y tiens » lui répondit-elle.

Il en aurait souri s'il n'avait eu peur qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était prête aux pires folies – et au détriment de sa propre santé – pour leur montrer sa reconnaissance. Et pourtant, il était bien celui qui devait lui en montrer le plus.

D'un bond, il se releva.

« Bon, très bien. J'ai une idée. » dit-il sèchement. « Et cette fois, je t'interdis de me critiquer. De plus, j'ajoute MES conditions! »

À nouveau, elle n'était pas en position de négocier.

« Je demanderai à ce que les magasins restent ouverts un petit moment de plus. Comme ça, il n'y aura que nous dans le centre commercial. »

Elle vint pour protester mais s'arrêta net devant le regard inflexible de Kaiba.

« Pas question que tu te déplaces sur tes pieds. Tu seras tranquillement assise pour faire tes emplettes. Nous t'accompagnerons, Roland ou moi. pour t'aider. »

_« Une chaise roulante? Il veut rire de moi, c'est ça? »_

Elle maintenait un regard furieux vers lui.

« Je ne plaisante pas. C'est à prendre ou à laisser! » insista-t-il gravement.

« C'est un cauchemar… » siffla-t-elle entre les dents.

« Je n'ai pas terminé » reprit Kaiba. « Pour ce qui est de ta visite à l'orphelinat, si tu veux vraiment t'y rendre, c'est d'accord. »

Il ne laissait toujours percer aucune émotion ni dans sa voix ni sur son visage.

« À condition…que j'y aille avec toi. » finit-il.

Elle fulminait. Elle avait horreur qu'il ait ainsi l'opportunité d'entrer dans son intimité, bien qu'elle reconnaissait sa bienveillance.

« Tu n'es pas obligé » dit-elle.

Mais Kaiba demeurait intraitable.

« Très bien. » soupira-t-elle.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à tout organiser, principalement au téléphone, elle resta songeuse un moment.

« _Je dois m'habiller. Non.»_

Puis elle marqua l'étonnement. Elle venait juste de penser à tout ce qu'elle devait entreprendre avant de pouvoir se rendre finalement au centre.

_« Oh! Je dois…Comment je vais m'y prendre? Ah non! »_

Ahurie par ses propres pensées, elle s'inquiétait vivement : la partie la plus délicate de l'opération ne consistait nullement à se vêtir et à se déplacer…

Elle restait figée, promenant son regard gêné de Kaiba au plancher, rougissante comme une lycéenne et fulminant silencieusement.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, se rendant bien compte que quelque chose l'embarrassait.

« Je… j'ai… » bégaya-t-elle sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre.

_« J'ai horreur de ça. Vraiment. Quelle humiliation »_

« J'ai oublié quelque chose… » finit-elle par avouer, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Kaiba s'était rapproché du lit, la surplombant de son regard.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas… » dit-elle, encore plus rougissante.

Elle s'arrêta un moment.

Kaiba se pencha devant elle, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle hésitait tant à dire.

« Je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois que j'ai pris… »

Courageusement, elle l'envisagea.

« …une douche… » dit-elle en baissant la voix.

Kaiba sursauta, paralysant à son tour.

« Il n'en est pas question. » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. « tu risquerais de glisser et… »

« Je sais » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu as raison. Mais… »

Il en était convaincu. Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça. C'est une question d'hygiène…et ça fait longtemps que... » dit-elle encore.

Il restait paralysé, comprenant qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas comment elle pourrait y parvenir…sans aide…

Une violente rougeur imprégna ses joues.

_« Ah non! Pas ça… tu ne vas pas me demander… »_

« Et puisque je ne peux pas y aller seule… » commença-t-elle… « je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je peux demander de l'aide…sinon… toi. »

_« Elle l'a dit… oh non! Naomi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. »_

Il ne savait pas comment réagir à sa requête, bien qu'elle fut des plus légitimes.

Vrai qu'en temps normal… il n'aurait rien eu contre. Et cela lui aurait causé un plaisir inexprimable. Mais en ce moment, où les choses demeuraient si embrouillées entre eux et que ça ne visait pas du tout une simple partie de plaisir, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui-même.

Et puis surtout, c'était un homme. Rempli de désir.

D'un si violent désir.

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes là »_

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être très facile ou agréable pour toi… » osa-t-elle déclarer. « Mais… je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais le demander. «

_« C'est de ne pas te toucher qui m'est insupportable Naomi… »_

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue… enfin… » termina-t-elle.

_« C'est justement là tout le problème! »_

Elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Pour des raisons opposées, bien sûr.

« S'il-te-plaît » soupira-t-elle contre sa volonté.

_« Réagis mon vieux. Tu ne peux pas rester muet. Et puis… tu l'as déjà vue. » _

_« Oh oui. »_

« Très bien. Ne bouge pas d'ici » réussit-il à dire finalement.

Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, surtout pendant qu'il lui en restait un peu, il s'assura d'abord de ne pas être dérangé et revint auprès d'elle pour l'entraîner doucement vers la salle de bain où il referma derrière eux.

_« Je vais y arriver… je n'ai qu'à ne pas regarder. C'est ça. Je vais... »_

Naomi resta immobile un petit moment, debout au milieu de la pièce, se sentant complètement stupide.

« _Si lamentable… j'ai l'impression de passer une visite chez le médecin. »_

Mais le médecin n'avait rien à voir avec Kaiba. Rien à voir du tout.

_« Et si il… »_

Elle ne voulait pas penser plus loin. Tout ça lui était déjà si pénible.

Et puis pourquoi fallut-il qu'elle ait absolument besoin de quelqu'un?

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, timide et les joues rougies de fureur et de gêne.

Kaiba, bien que tout aussi maladroit, devina aisément le trouble dans lequel elle baignait à cause de cette dépendance indésirable.

Mais il n'osa pas s'approcher pour l'aider à se dévêtir, encore moins se borner à la regarder faire.

Difficilement, elle réussit à faire glisser son pantalon de pyjama jusqu'à hauteur des cuisses, sans se voir forcée de se pencher pour y arriver.

Il dut finalement intervenir malgré lui, devant la difficulté de la tâche.

« Attends… » souffla-t-il en posant ses doigts sur le tissu qu'il fit descendre doucement.

Il s'accroupit pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser complètement. Quand il releva les yeux, il se trouva face à ses jambes dénudées. Ce qui arrêta son élan une fraction de secondes.

Encore plus embarrassée, Naomi fit la même chose avec sa petite culotte, détournant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser les siens.

_« Je n'y arriverai pas…son odeur… »_ se dit Kaiba en envoyant le sous-vêtement un peu plus loin sur le plancher.

Il respira un grand coup, fermant les yeux.

_« N'y pense pas. »_

Il se releva enfin, ayant à son tour grand peine à l'envisager.

Mais le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux lui redonna plus de contenance.

Elle restait paralysée, comme un animal effrayé, le regard fuyant, visiblement en proie à la pire humiliation de sa vie.

Gentiment, il posa ses mains sur ses bras.

_« Doucement…ce n'est que moi Naomi. Que moi et toi »_

« Tu peux encore changer d'idée, tu sais.. » murmura-t-il très tendrement.

« _Et je comprendrai »_

Séto Kaiba capable de comprendre? Et de s'oublier?

Définitivement.

Son souffle chaud parcoururent les cheveux de Naomi qui ressentit vivement toute la douceur dont il était envahi.

Comme si elle en fut soudainement rassurée, elle agrippa le bas de sa camisole pour la remonter.

« _Bien sûr qu'il t'a déjà vue… Oh! Tu as bien quelques ecchymoses et quelques écorchures, mais dans l'ensemble, il te connaît déjà. Enfin…s'il s'en souvient…»_

Kaiba fit des pieds et des mains pour ne pas la regarder, certain qu'elle en serait encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais il l'aida à s'installer sous la douche sans en partir le jet.

« Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Même pas d'un centimètre. » insista-t-il sévèrement alors qu'il commençait à se dévêtir lui-même.

_« Dans quoi je me suis embarqué? Grrr…Je suis fort…Je suis Kaiba. Ça va aller…grr…et puis qu'est-ce qui me prend? J'ai l'impression d'être un vrai obsédé depuis… »_

Vrai que jusque-là, aucune émotion n'avait jamais su faire diverger l'esprit bien droit de Kaiba. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être la proie – si facile en plus – de ce genre de désir, la raison dictant toujours à la tête et au reste du corps. Et voilà qu'à sa seule vision, il perdait l'équilibre et se retrouvait à sa merci. Il tentait bien, par tous les moyens, de se retrancher derrière cette logique froide et ce visage impassible. Mais tout n'était qu'une question d'apparence : en dedans, il était hors de lui-même, fragile comme une brindille sèche exposée à l'étincelle d'une flamme et sujet au pire brasier.

À son tour, elle tenta désespérément de ne lui adresser aucun regard. Mais elle frissonnait depuis un petit moment déjà y compris de froid. Sortant soudain de sa torpeur, Kaiba se dépêcha lorsqu'il la vit trembler, oubliant sur le coup qu'il revêtait toujours son sous-vêtement noir.

Puis ce fut le choc.

Il avait beau l'avoir déjà vue et avoir même imprimé chaque parcelle de son corps en mémoire mais sa vision le perturba autant, sinon plus.

Elle était nue, si…belle. Malgré les blessures. Malgré tout.

Et si vulnérable.

« Tu veux bien… » dit-elle timidement sans relever les yeux.

« Oui. Attends… » souffla-t-il, sortant de sa rêverie.

Il la rejoint aussitôt dans la douche où il ouvrit immédiatement les robinets pour régler l'eau à une température agréablement chaude.

Encore légèrement crispée, Naomi fut pourtant prise d'un petit rire nerveux qu'elle camouflait sous une moquerie.

« Tu te douches toujours avec … »

Elle faisait allusion à ce sous-vêtement qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter pour se précipiter vers elle quand il l'avait vue trembler de froid.

Il en avait rougi spontanément.

_« Dans mon simple appareil…ça te ferait peut-être moins rire, je crois »_ pensa-t-il en s'en débarrassant, convaincu qu'elle ne serait pas sans réagir.

Pour toute réponse, Naomi, qui cachait sa propre rougeur, lui tourna le dos.

Il ne priva pas son regard de glisser sur son corps.

Elle allait saisir le savon lorsque sa main se montra plus rapide. Pour y arriver, il avait dû s'incliner légèrement vers elle, la tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« Je peux? »

Elle retira sa main aussi rapidement, ne voulant pas concurrencer avec lui.

Très tendrement, il l'entoura d'un bras pour la retenir de tomber au cas ou et de son autre main, il porta le savon contre la peau mouillée de Naomi.

« Tu n'es pas obligé » dit-elle

« Je sais » souffla-t-il, tout affairé à lui savonner le dos et les épaules.

Instinctivement, il s'était de nouveau penché vers elle, le savon, sa main plutôt, glissant devant sur ses cuisses puis remontant vers son ventre dans une interminable caresse.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, aussi animés par le même désir de sentir l'autre se rapprocher.

« _Tu m'as manqué, Naomi »_

Mais Kaiba avait pris grand soin de ne pas se coller à son corps, sachant qu'il lui était désormais impossible de lui cacher le flagrant désir dont il était victime.

« _Dangereux… très mauvaise idée, je crois_ »

Seulement, contre toute espérance, elle se laissa tomber contre le corps de Kaiba qui l'accueillit avec plus de tendresse encore, la serrant contre lui, remontant ses doigts savonnés délicatement sur sa poitrine.

Il retint désespérément son souffle, ne voulant pas briser cette douce étreinte.

Elle rougit spontanément lorsque, se retournant, elle baissa les yeux pour avoir tout le loisir d'apercevoir cette jolie petite chose si dure qui frottait contre le bas de son dos.

Mais cette fois, il n'en rougit pas.

Depuis quand était-ce une honte d'éprouver du désir pour quelqu'un?

« Ce n'est pas comme si… tu ne l'avais jamais vu… » murmura-t-il, se retenant difficilement de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Non…c'est vrai… » souffla-t-elle à son tour dans un demi-sourire ravi.

N'en pouvant plus, Kaiba la serra fermement contre lui, remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue et lui releva le visage où il unit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser très brûlant.

« _J'ai eu peur pour toi Naomi… »_

Prise de vertige, Naomi devint toute chose entre ses doigts et se montra totalement incapable de retenir un long frémissement presque muet mais suffisamment perceptible à l'ouie fine de Kaiba.

« _J'aime t'entendre…Naomi. Et te sentir contre moi. »_

« Arrête.. » murmura-t-elle sans le vouloir réellement.

« _Je sais que je ne devrais pas dans l'état où tu es…mais je ne peux pas arrêter. »_

« Non » répondit-il faiblement, sa bouche tout occupée à parcourir le cou de Naomi qui fondait sous ses caresses.

Une aide inespérée vint à son secours lorsque Mokuba, de l'autre côté de la porte, s'inquiétait clairement de son absence.

« Naomi! Tu es là? Séto?» cria-t-il.

Tous deux figèrent comme s'ils venaient d'être pris en faute. Mais des deux, Kaiba fut le plus fâché de cette intrusion. Il respirait difficilement, secouant la tête de découragement.

« Tout va bien Mokuba » lui répondit-il. « J'aide Naomi à prendre …une douche. »

« Oh! » s'écria Mokuba soudainement fort gêné de les avoir certainement dérangés.

_« Woah! Drôlement intimes…»_

« On a terminé Mok… » voulut crier Naomi.

« Non! » s'écria Kaiba, pris de court mais encore tout enivré de son parfum.

« Séto… » murmura-t-elle avec de moins en moins d'assurance.

« Séto? » demanda-t-il doucement, enchanté d'entendre son prénom sur ses lèvres.

Mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

« Kaiba… »

Elle fut interrompue par un langoureux baiser le long de son cou.

« Séto » insista-t-il, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'accepterait rien d'autre. _« Pour toi, c'est Séto »_

« Tu sais qu'il faut sortir… »

« Mais rien ne presse….on a tout notre temps » marmonna-t-il.

Kaiba ne relâcha pas son étreinte, dangereusement plus langoureuse.

_« Je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse cette fois-ci Naomi. Aucune. » _pensa-t-il soulagé de ne pas être contré par cet engagement insoutenable.

« Arrête » souffla-t-elle, se secouant doucement comme si elle voulut masquer le long et si agréable frisson qui lui parcourait interminablement le dos.

« Dis-moi que tu n'en meures pas d'envie…autant que moi… » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

_« Ose Naomi…si tu peux… »_

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

Elle perdait le nord, complètement ivre sous son toucher et évitant son regard, impuissante à lui résister.

Une joie inexprimable s'empara de Kaiba qui maintenait son corps tout chaud, incapable de ne pas le parcourir de ses doigts.

Elle allait craquer, s'abandonner quand la voix de Mokuba se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Séto! » cria-t-il.

Kaiba ferma les yeux, furieusement agacé par cette seconde interruption.

_« Mokuba! Je vais te… »_

« Désolé Séto! Mais des gardes sont en bas et ils te réclament » s'empressa d'ajouter son petit frère.

Le visage de Kaiba se crispa, plus menaçant que jamais alors que sur celui de Naomi s'affichait un mince sourire soulagé.

« Je m'en fout » lui murmura-t-il parlant des gardes qui, tant qu'à lui, pourraient attendre des heures.

Mais Naomi avait eu suffisamment de temps pour se laisser refroidir.

Posant les mains sur son torse, elle hésita pourtant à le repousser complètement.

« Les cadeaux… » dit-elle. « C'est peut-être important… »

Bien malgré lui, Kaiba se fit violence, n'étant plus en mesure d'offrir de résistance.

« D'accord!» répondit-il à son frère en ne ménageant pas un regard chargé de lassitude à Naomi.

Il sortit enfin de la douche, s'entoura les hanches d'une serviette et en saisissant une autre, attendit qu'elle se retourne pour lui en entourer délicatement le corps.

À peine sortie, il se colla de nouveau contre elle, émettant un très long soupir de regrets auquel se mélangeaient les affres d'une cuisante défaite. Quelque chose de bien pire qu'une simple défaite.

_« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu me demandes »_

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, émue par le même désir manifeste que le sien.

Il se retournait lorsque la main de Naomi le retint finalement.

« Mokuba! » cria-t-elle. « Demande-leur de patienter un petit moment… »

Incapable de détacher leurs regards, Naomi laissa glisser la serviette qui entourait son corps.

_« Tu vois, je suis nue Séto. »_

Tendrement, elle posa les mains sur son torse.

« _Et je suis entièrement à toi. Qu'à toi. »_

Entendit-il cette secrète confession?

Un doux sourire s'immisça sur son visage alors qu'il la reprit dans ses bras, joignant ses lèvres dans une fougueuse étreinte.

« _Je sais Naomi »_

Leurs corps dansèrent un long moment sur une musique que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre. Mais l'entraînant contre lui tout le long du trajet, il prit un soin méticuleux à s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient dérangés par aucune autre intrusion en fermant solidement le loquet de la porte de sa chambre.

Ils restèrent longtemps debout près du lit à s'embrasser et se toucher, se dévorant de leurs lèvres.

Doucement, il choisit de s'asseoir sur le bord, désireux d'éviter à Naomi tout excès d'effort susceptible de lui causer le moindre mal.

Avec une tendresse infinie, ses lèvres se portèrent sur son ventre et sa poitrine, baisant délicatement son corps comme s'il voulait l'en débarrasser de toute blessure apparente, y compris de ces affreuses ecchymoses qu'il aurait voulu essuyer de ses lèvres.

Elle ne put empêcher ses doigts de glisser dans les cheveux de Kaiba pas plus qu'elle ne sut réprimer un long frémissement de plaisir lorsque les doigts de Kaiba descendirent se perdre entre ses cuisses.

Déployant encore mille précautions, il l'amena sur lui, ne pouvant détourner son regard de son visage alors qu'elle se laissait pénétrer. Elle accepta cette fois de bonne grâce de se sentir scrutée et détaillée, consciente qu'il avait mis autant de douceur que de sincérité dans chacun de ses gestes et qu'il en attendait autant de sa part puisqu'il osait se montrer tel qu'il était.

Beaucoup d'hommes n'auraient jamais eu autant d'égards qu'elle soit meurtrie ou non et l'auraient prise sans aucune considération là où Kaiba, le plus impitoyable et apparemment le plus cruel des hommes y montrait, lui, la plus grande sensibilité.

Aussi, lui dévoila-t-elle, gardant toutefois une certaine retenue, l'immense plaisir qu'elle ressentit immédiatement à son contact.

Sa chair brûlait sous ses doigts et au plus creux de son ventre, s'étendait un interminable et doux chatouillis avec un besoin grandissant de le sentir toujours plus profondément en elle.

Elle atténua encore ce son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en les joignant aux siennes. Mais Kaiba ne fut pas dupe de la supercherie puisque ses doigts furent à même de constater l'étendue du délire qu'accompagnaient les longs frissons sur son corps.

Et elle tremblait. Encore et toujours, ne pouvant rien cacher du tout.

Même sa respiration était saccadée par le plein d'émotions.

Kaiba, totalement enivré, retint avec beaucoup de difficulté un tendre grognement de plaisir à son tour, joignant son rythme au sien.

Inconsidérément, elle bougea trop vivement, provoquant un pénible étirement dans ses côtes, ce qui la maintint crispée un court instant.

_« Stupide! »_

Il figea instantanément, furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir pas su prévenir le coup en la gardant plus étroitement contre lui. Son regard marquait l'inquiétude et la colère.

« _Il ne pense pas à lui… »_

Elle s'attendrit soudain sur sa réaction ne pouvant détourner son regard rempli de gratitude et d'une réelle tendresse, rejoignant aussitôt ses lèvres comme si elle mangeait un délicieux fruit bien mûr.

« _Je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver quand tu es là Séto »_

Fermement, elle s'accrocha à lui n'empêchant pas son doux frémissement d'être entendu, et laissant caresser sa peau contre son torse.

_« J'aime te sentir en moi…c'est…si…intense… »_

Elle chavirait complètement.

Mais encore plus protecteur, il la tint solidement contre lui, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

Il n'attendit pas le frémissement qu'elle émit pour le rendre fou et en ressentir le délire profondément ancré dans sa chair. Il n'avait besoin que de la chaleur et la douceur de son corps contre le sien. C'était déjà plus que trop suffisant pour entretenir ce violent désir d'elle. Désir entièrement partagé et à peine consumé. Il le sentait à même sa peau.

Nul n'aurait pu dire combien de temps dura l'étreinte mais leurs deux corps se cabrèrent fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre lorsque l'orgasme, curieusement commun, éclata.

Même dans son infini plaisir, Kaiba n'oublia pas de la maintenir contre lui de manière à éviter que ne se reproduise une nouvelle douleur. Tous deux tremblaient, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Mais aucun ne chercha à se camoufler de l'autre.

Elle se blottit encore plus affectueusement contre lui.

Vrai qu'elle le tenait dans ses mains.

Vrai surtout que Kaiba n'avait aucun désir de s'en déprendre.

Goûtant la douceur de ce moment d'harmonie parfaite, il fut pourtant celui qui rompit le silence.

« Ça t'a fait très mal? » s'informa-t-il tentant désespérément de garder un certain ton dominateur.

_« Dis-moi Naomi… »_

Qui ne saurait s'émouvoir d'être l'objet d'autant de tendresse?

« _Tu es si inquiet pour moi… »_

« Si peu…. » murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux. « Quand je compare à tout le plaisir que j'en ai eu… »

Le regard de Kaiba s'adoucit une nouvelle fois en baisant ses lèvres.

_« Et tu en auras tellement plus … »_

_« Ça aussi…c'est une promesse »_

Fort délicat, il la serra à nouveau dans le creux de ses bras.

« _Si tu veux le monde, Naomi, demande et je te l'offrirai… »_

« Je suis réellement désolé Séto… » voulut s'excuser Mokuba « désolé de vous avoir… »

Mais il s'interrompit vivement les apercevant plutôt tranquilles, le teint légèrement rosi comme s'ils venaient de courir un marathon et que, épuisés par l'effort, ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ils ne prêtaient visiblement aucune attention à ses excuses tardives.

Bien qu'il eut pensé que Séto serait ulcéré, il n'en était rien. Au contraire, il était calme, détendu comme s'il venait de dormir une nuit complète. Et de bonne humeur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère se porter aussi bien.

Mieux. Il semblait heureux.

Mokuba ne put empêcher un petit sourire entendu de parcourir ses lèvres bien qu'il ne connaissait rien de ces exaltations. Bien sûr il devenait curieux de certaines pulsions. Mais il n'en faisait encore pas grand cas.

« Satisfaite? » demanda Kaiba, très content que ses hommes aient si bien travaillé.

Naomi avait fait le tour des présents, veillant à ce que tout soit en ordre et qu'il ne manque rien.

« Merci beaucoup Sé… Kaiba », se reprit-elle aussi vite.

Il était agacé qu'elle ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. C'était une musique si divine sur ses lèvres.

« Tout y est » dit-elle encore. « Je tiens à les remercier ».

« Plus tard! » s'écria-t-il exaspéré de ses politesses. « D'ailleurs, je te signale qu'il est bientôt l'heure de partir »

_« Et si on remontait à ma chambre? Il y a toujours du temps pour… »_

Mais il se reprit et se secoua légèrement.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, Kaiba lui tendait son manteau, la déshabillant du regard comme s'il la voyait encore contre lui.

Cette pensée quasi malsaine lui ravit un sourire.

_« Il faut tout de même que je prévienne Mokuba. Il ne doit plus entrer comme ça… »_

Doucement, il l'épaula jusqu'à la limousine, ne permettant à aucun de ses hommes d'intervenir. Il gardait l'exclusivité de sa personne à sa seule et unique attention.

« Roulez doucement! » ordonna-t-il au chauffeur.

Lentement, elle parvint à se glisser hors de la limo toujours aidée, maladivement, par Kaiba, la difficulté en étant de ne pas essayer de se pencher continuellement.

Voyant la chaise roulante que Roland dépliait devant elle, elle ne put empêcher de marquer sa répugnance par une sévère grimace.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire? »

Mais elle fut bien obligée de s'y asseoir, dû au regard polaire de Kaiba qui poussa sa chaise jusqu'à l'intérieur du centre commercial.

« On se quitte ici Kaiba » dit-elle.

_« Grrr…Séto! Pas Kaiba! »_

Mais il se retint bien d'en émettre le commentaire plus haut, vu les gardes qui l'entouraient.

« Pourquoi donc? »

Mais il avait compris qu'elle allait probablement lui acheter quelque chose.

Il se montra pourtant très réticent malgré toute la confiance placée en Roland. Il se pencha vers Naomi.

« Je ne veux rien. »

_« Rien qui s'achète Naomi. Je ne veux que toi »_

« Tant mieux! » s'exclama-t-elle, pressentant qu'il désirait l'accompagner. « Mais on se quitte quand même ici. »

Il voulut rouspéter mais s'avoua finalement vaincu.

« Elle ne quitte pas sa chaise. Sous aucun prétexte! » ordonna-t-il à Roland qui s'inclina respectueusement.

« Non, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Puis il s'éloigna avec elle et deux autres gardes.

« Montre? Non! Il doit en avoir une douzaine. Ah! Cravate? Non… il n'est pas très cravate… Vêtements? Non… »

Naomi ne put s'empêcher de penser tout haut.

« Ah! Il doit déjà avoir tout ce dont il a besoin, bien sûr. Mais lui acheter quoi? »

_« Il m'énerve! »_

« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle? » lui demanda Roland dont elle avait oublié la présence derrière elle.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas déjà? »_

« Arrêtez-vous une minute, s'il-vous-plaît » s'écria-t-elle en proie à une crise de nerfs.

_« Kaiba! Ce type me rend complètement folle.. » _

Soudain, elle fut prise de vertige à la seule pensée de le sentir contre son corps.

_« Complètement »_

« Est-ce que je peux être utile à mademoiselle? » demanda à nouveau Roland qui se penchant vers elle, avait bien des difficultés à ne pas sourire.

« Non, merci. » soupira-t-elle de dépit. « Oh! oui, attendez Roland. »

Elle oublia son énervement et redevint calme à nouveau, remplie de sa gentillesse légendaire.

« Je voudrais vous remercier Roland »

Il figea sur place, visiblement gêné par son attitude.

« Oui » reprit-elle. « Je tiens à vous remercier, vous et les autres gardes… pour ce que vous faites pour moi. »

Les hommes, y compris Roland, rougirent presque d'une telle reconnaissance. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

« Vous n'avez pas à… »

Mais Naomi le coupa vivement.

« Oh! Je sais. Vous allez me dire que vous faites votre travail. Mais je veux quand même vous remercier pour la patience et la gentillesse dont vous faites preuve. Vous n'y êtes pas obligés. »

Roland s'inclina fort respectueusement, comprenant bien l'une des raisons – parmi tant d'autres – qui rendaient Kaiba si attaché à sa personne. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il lui aurait adressé une très chaleureuse accolade, réellement touché de son attention.

« C'est un ultime honneur et un très très grand bonheur de pouvoir vous être utile, mademoiselle »

IL allait ajouter qu'il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pu l'être davantage en arrivant à temps pour la secourir avant qu'elle ne soit si sauvagement blessée. Mais il s'en retint, ne désirant pas raviver ces souvenirs douloureux.

« Et ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle. Les portes ne fermeront pas avant que vous ayez terminé vos achats. »

« Merci beaucoup »

« Nous continuons ? »

Roland poussa la chaise lentement aux abords des boutiques pour lui laisser le temps d'entrevoir la marchandise.

Tout à coup, elle fut fascinée par une statue de verre transparent.

« Attendez! » le somma-t-elle brusquement.

Quand ils s'en approchèrent, elle put constater le magnifique travail. C'Était un dragon d'environ 60 centimètres, finement découpé. On aurait dit du crystal.

« Vous croyez qu'il … »

« Définitivement mademoiselle » l'interrompit Roland. « Vous faites le bon choix. »

« Quoi ? »

Naomi demeurait stupéfaite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le dragon est l'animal fétiche de Monsieur. »

« Dragon? » balbutia-t-elle, certaine d'avoir raté des bouts.

« Oui mademoiselle. Le Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. M. est un champion duelliste »

« _Stupide!_ »

Un souvenir impérissable fraya son chemin dans mémoire. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusque-là : celui d'un jeune orphelin – Jérémy – avec qui elle discutait un jour et qui, bien que n'en possédant aucun, lui avait juré avec envie qu'il aimerait posséder un tel dragon dans son deck de duel. Un jour peut-être.

Et puis…cette voiture de course à l'effigie des dragons blancs…

« Il parlait du dragon de Kaiba.. » murmura-t-elle tout bas, choquée par cette révélation soudaine.

« _Comment j'ai pu ? J'ai vraiment l'air stupide maintenant…_»

« Mademoiselle? » s'inquiéta sincèrement Roland qui avait compris sa totale ignorance.

Mais tout devenait limpide dans l'esprit de Naomi.  
Tant d'enfants de l'orphelinat étaient des adeptes de ce jeu. Mais ne s'y étant jamais vraiment intéressée, elle n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là.

« Oui… euh… vous pouvez le prendre Roland, s'il-vous-plaît »

Avec l'aide de Roland, elle acheta les présents de Mokuba et eut une pensée très aimable également pour Marie dont elle reconnaissait la bonté.

« Terminé mademoiselle? » s'informa Roland qui admirait de plus en plus sa passagère.

« Euh…non. Ramenez-moi à cette boutique pour hommes, là-bas. »

Quelque chose avait définitivement attiré son attention. C'était une cravate de couleur noir ébène avec de jolis petits motifs blancs de dragon. C'était vraiment charmant.

« Dites-moi Roland. Combien de gardes êtes-vous? »

« Quoi? »

Elle répéta sa question.

« Nous sommes cinq au manoir Kaiba et deux autres qui travaillent… »

Il n'allait certes pas lui avouer qu'ils s'occupaient de tyranniser une sale crapule. Aussi, mentit-il délibérément.

« À Kaiba Corp mais qui font également partie de la garde assignée à Monsieur »

« Très bien. Madame! » dit-elle à la vendeuse qui suivait cette cliente inhabituelle et fort endommagée. « J'en veux 7 comme celle-là. Et en petits paquets. »

« Oh! » s'exclama Roland. « Vous n'êtes pas obligée »

Mais ses protestations furent vaines.

« Écoutez Roland » s'excusa-t-elle poliment. « Je m'excuse parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous connaître suffisamment pour vous offrir quelque chose qui vous aurait peut-être fait plus plaisir. Vraiment, j'en suis désolée. Mais j'insiste pour vous faire ce petit présent. »

« C'est un très grand honneur que vous nous faites, mademoiselle. » dit-il en s'inclinant une autre fois.

Lorsqu'elle arriva pour sortir sa carte de crédit, encore une fois ce fut Roland qui voulut lui interdire de l'employer.

« Monsieur m'a donné des ordres aussi à ce propos… »

Naomi se cabra violemment.

« Ah non! Pas question! »

« Mais monsieur… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de Monsieur pour payer mes emplettes »

Roland dut à nouveau se soustraire à sa volonté. Elle lui paraissait aussi entêtée que Kaiba et il ne risqua pas de lui déplaire. De plus, elle montrait par là une totale indépendance qui lui était plus que certainement nécessaire dans l'état où elle se trouvait déjà.

Sagement, il s'occupa de ses affaires et décida de les laisser en débattre ensemble avec Kaiba.

La vendeuse terminait de les emballer lorsque Kaiba se pointa à l'entrée.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » s'enquérit-il aussitôt, reprenant la relève de Roland derrière Naomi.

« Oui monsieur » répondit Roland. « Mademoiselle a été vraiment très…charmante »

Kaiba perçut sans difficulté le ton d'admiration qui trahissait la voix de Roland. Aussi, lui adressa-t-il un regard suspicieux.

Mais ce dernier l'évita, préférant baisser le visage dont les joues rougirent brièvement.

Kaiba fut très étonné par la combativité qu'elle démontrait à ne pas tomber de fatigue. Ils venaient à peine de terminer le repas que Naomi s'endormait sur son assiette.

Aimablement, et à son grand regret, il l'aida à se remettre au lit, malgré tout conscient que le lendemain serait une journée des plus éprouvantes.

Il en profita aussi pour veiller aux derniers préparatifs.

« Tout est prêt pour demain, monsieur » le rassura Roland avant de le quitter.

« Très bien. »

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir informé Mokuba des développements, il remonta à sa chambre jeter un autre coup d'œil à Naomi qui dormait profondément.

L'idée de la réveiller et de reprendre leurs ébats se fit persistante. Mais il s'en retint.

Il travailla plusieurs heures puis s'allongea, sans faire de bruit ni de remous, à côté d'elle, la contemplant un bon moment avant de sombrer à son tour.

_« Il est si…beau… Et…il est là. »_

_« Dis-moi…est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose Séto? »_

_« C'est vrai…si je me réveillais et que tu étais totalement différent? »_

Elle retint ses doigts de replacer une mèche qui tombait sur les yeux de Kaiba endormi.

_« Ils disent tous que tu es dur, cruel et impitoyable…mais… ce n'est pas ce que tu me montres à moi. Est-ce qu'ils se trompent? Ou si c'est moi? »_

« Est-ce que tu joues avec moi? »

Naomi sursauta légèrement prise en faute lorsque le regard de Kaiba s'ouvrit, se posant directement sur elle, comme s'il la regardait déjà au travers de ses paupières closes.

« Tu m'observes? »

Elle toussota doucement.

« Non. Pas du tout. Je me retournais pour me rendormir »

Kaiba semblait visiblement amusé.

« Tu mens très mal Naomi »

« _Mais ça, je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes… »_

Elle eut de nouveaux frissons lorsqu'il laissa glisser ses doigts sur son épaule jusqu'à son cou lui révélant ce désir intermittent qu'elle avait de lui.

Avant longtemps, ils se retrouvèrent blottis, furieusement affamés l'un de l'autre, le désir ayant repris le dessus sur tout le reste. Seule Naomi montrait un peu de réticence malgré le plaisir qui la consumait.

« N'aie pas peur de moi» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il mordillait savoureusement la peau sur son cou.

« _Ni maintenant…ni jamais_ »

Elle avait légèrement sursauté à ce commentaire formulé entre de très fiévreux baisers. Et pourtant, elle le savait : il ne pouvait être plus sincère, là au creux de ses cuisses.

« _C'est fou…comment fait-il pour savoir…? »_

Un tendre sourire glissa pourtant sur ses lèvres, bien dissimulé à la vue de Kaiba.

_« Je m'en fout… »_


	12. Au royaume des grands lutins

**Chapitre 12**

**Au royaume des grands lutins**

Kaiba se moqua gentiment de voir Naomi devant le miroir à se tartiner le visage d'un maquillage fort peu habituel; presque ciré et si épais qu'il contrastait indéniablement avec sa beauté naturelle. Il l'avait bien compris : elle tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de camoufler tous ces bleus encore trop visibles dans l'unique but de ne pas alerter les enfants de l'orphelinat et ainsi, éviter les questions qui s'avèreraient trop indiscrètes et plus probablement embarrassantes.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait daigné s'y rendre, le tout se montrant aussi difficile pour lui de retourner dans cet endroit où lui et Mokuba avaient passé d'assez difficiles moments dans leur enfance. La réponse en était fort simple puisqu'il avait promis. D'être là. Pour elle.

Et c'est ce à quoi il se préparait psychologiquement, persuadé que les enfants se précipiteraient vers eux et que ça serait encore plus redoutable que de se retrouver dans un centre commercial bondé.

De sa pleine hauteur, il n'aurait jamais eu de difficulté à repousser des gêneurs potentiels. Seulement, avec des enfants, il comprenait que la tâche pouvait s'avérer plus difficile. Il n'était pas sans savoir que d'être grand n'est pas nécessairement synonyme d'imposant.

Pour sa part, Mokuba ne semblait pas partager les mêmes réticences; au contraire, ce dernier se montrait plutôt enthousiaste à cette idée, conscient que depuis des années, ils avaient tous deux fêté Noël entre frères, ce qui ne s'allongeait certes pas pendant des heures. D'autant que Séto n'était pas très chaud à ces réjouissances traditionnelles.

Cette année s'avérait passablement différente avec cette invitée bien particulière à la maison.

Naomi avait dû passer plus d'une bonne heure avec ces crèmes et ces fonds de teint; et bien que la majorité des blessures semblaient majoritairement bien dissimulées, elles demeuraient encore légèrement visibles. Ce qui l'alertait pour sûr.

Elle avait même songé, pendant un court instant, qu'elle aurait dû faire exception cette année, persuadée que les enfants s'en apercevraient malgré tout.

Et la déception marquait ses traits. Pire, c'était à peine si elle osait se regarder bien en face dans cette glace.

Ce regard de mépris qu'elle se projeta n'échappa pas à Kaiba qui pencha à peine la tête, dissimulé à sa vision.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire qui eut réussi à la rassurer entièrement?

Bien sûr que passablement de gestes et d'actions changeaient graduellement dans son comportement, n'étant pas encore totalement habitué à démontrer toute l'humanité dont il était habité. Mais, s'il parvenait à lui en partager plus qu'à son habitude, il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à s'y sentir totalement à l'aise, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il faisait beaucoup d'exceptions déjà à ses règles, en ayant enfreint une bonne demi-douzaine, seulement pour elle. Et il était convaincu qu'il en briserait sûrement bien d'autres encore. Mais parfois, il se retenait tout simplement d'en faire davantage, incertain de lui-même et des réactions de Naomi principalement.

Puis, par-dessus tout, il maudissait de tout son être cet état de dépendance dans lequel elle se retrouvait plongée à cause de cet « accident » déplorable. Comme il détestait qu'elle se regarde avec d'autres yeux que les siens. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait osé se mépriser autant. Elle était tout sauf faible. Magnifique.

S'approchant doucement, il se décida pourtant à l'interrompre.

« Il est bientôt l'heure, Naomi. »

_« Tu en fais trop, je t'assure. »_

Visiblement, elle hésita un moment encore, crispée devant l'image que lui reflétait ce foutu miroir. Elle pouvait bien sentir le regard de Kaiba posé sur sa personne alors que ce dernier demeurait immobile derrière elle. Encore, elle n'osait même pas relever les yeux à sa rencontre.

« _Courage…courage… »_

Elle était oppressée par une inquiétude qui la dévorait entièrement.

« _Je suis là, Naomi…tu n'es pas toute seule. »_

Il posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule.

Dans un effort presque surhumain, Naomi respira vivement en posant sa brosse à cheveux sur le bureau. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir la réelle sollicitude de Kaiba qui, malgré ses apparences toujours froides, demeurait aux aguets.

Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle démontre la moindre faiblesse en cette soirée aussi particulière. Si elle appréciait qu'il soit là, comprenant qu'il se dresserait tel un mur tout autour d'elle, elle comprenait également qu'en temps normal, il n'y serait pas comme il n'y avait jamais été auparavant. Ce qu'elle devait faire, elle le devait seule.

Aussi, espéra-t-elle qu'il le comprendrait. Sûrement mieux que quiconque.

Sans brusquerie, elle se leva doucement et Séto comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne requérait nullement son aide. Aussi en serait-il probablement toute la soirée. Et cela l'inquiéta de la savoir encore aussi fragile et que par fierté et par orgueil, elle se priverait d'assistance.

« Je vous en prie, Marie », dit-elle en courbant la tête de respect vis-à-vis la domestique de Kaiba.

Elle était pétrifiée, incertaine des réactions de ce dernier si elle acceptait le présent que Naomi lui tendait et à la fois très émue de cette pensée toute simple et fort sincère.

Mais Naomi, malgré le regard un peu distant de Kaiba qui se détournait de la scène, insista encore auprès de la gouvernante.

« Ce n'est absolument rien vu toute la bonté et la gentillesse dont vous faites preuve envers moi. »

Marie tremblait visiblement des mains lorsqu'elle les tendit presque maladroitement vers le cadeau de Naomi.

Elle semblait attendre l'approbation du maître de la maison sans aucun doute et restait fortement embarrassée devant son inaction.

Naomi, visiblement irritée par cette réaction ne put empêcher son regard de dévier directement vers Kaiba qui, s'en apercevant, se décida enfin à réagir.

« Acceptez Marie. C'est un cadeau. »

_« Et vous le méritez certainement. »_

Mais cette dernière phrase ne sortit jamais de la bouche de Kaiba, croyant qu'il en avait déjà suffisamment dit.

« Monsieur…mademoiselle… »souffla-t-elle assurément touchée par leur sollicitude.

D'un geste spontané, elle courba la tête à plusieurs reprises en signe de remerciement, trop émue pour savoir que répondre exactement. Il lui semblait qu'un tout petit « merci » ne fut pas suffisant à cet honneur qu'ils lui faisaient.

Chaque année pour Noel, Kaiba minimisait la fête sans la laisser passer totalement inaperçue. Mais faute d'imagination, et de temps plus certainement, il avait plutôt tendance à glisser un chèque supplémentaire aux paies de ses employés les plus proches comme Marie et ses gardes du corps. Il n'y avait pas fait exception cette année, doublement pris dans le tourbillon des récents événements. Et il jugeait qu'il se montrait suffisamment généreux.

Naomi lui montrait, une fois de plus, que tout n'est pas qu'une éternelle question d'argent. Même Sadi pourtant lui en avait fait la leçon. Mais il ne pouvait certes pas changé en quelques semaines. Ce qui revenait au même au fond. Puisque dans son esprit, même pour faire plaisir, il faut sortir de sa poche. Il n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'une simple pensée signifie.

Du reste, des réactions gênées de sa gouvernante, il commençait à se lasser bien qu'il refusât de lui laisser voir.

« Merci mademoiselle. Merci beaucoup. » dit-elle.

Kaiba ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'il aperçut Naomi faire une chaleureuse accolade à Marie. Sûrement la tenait-elle en très haute estime.

Aussi, sagement, préféra-t-il ne pas se mêler de la scène.

« Passez un très beau réveillon avec votre famille. » lui souhaita encore Naomi avant de la regarder disparaître vers la porte.

Sûr qu'elle avait très bien ressenti le malaise de Kaiba vis-à-vis la situation. Sûr qu'il était resté de marbre. Mais si elle comprenait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ses manières et de son naturel de se montrer chaleureux envers d'autres qu'elle et Mokuba, elle lui sut gré de n'avoir pas interféré ni cherché à l'empêcher d'agir contre sa volonté.

Au fond, elle en était convaincue : Kaiba n'avait jamais appris à communiquer avec les autres. Il ne connaissait rien de la chaleur et des effusions humaines. Elle crût même que dans son très profond intérieur, peut-être le regrettait-il, à sa façon.

Et ne serait-ce que dans cet esprit, jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir.

Gentiment, il l'accompagna, sans la délaisser d'un pouce, jusqu'à la limousine après lui avoir tendu son manteau très galamment.

Dehors, une jolie neige fondante parsemait la ville. Il faisait si doux et si beau.

Doucement, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la limousine où les attendait déjà Mokuba qui avait laissé toute discrétion dans les soins qu'apportait son frère à Naomi.

Roland ouvrit respectueusement la porte de la limo après s'être courbé gracieusement devant eux, particulièrement à l'attention de Naomi qui sourit sitôt qu'elle eut le loisir d'apercevoir son cadeau bien en vue au milieu de chaque veston des gardes en place.

Elle souriait encore, ce qui faisait très plaisir à Kaiba qui ne réalisa pas tout de suite la manigance. Lorsqu'il vit tout à coup l'objet de son véritable plaisir; au cou de chacun de ses gardes se tendait une cravate très particulière puisqu'elle était imprimée de dragons blancs.

_« Naomi! Elle le sait...comment? Elle l'a appris? »_

Il était resté estomaqué, passant d'un sévère coup d'œil de l'un à l'autre.

Il devrait en parler avec Roland, pour sûr. Mais en attendant, bien qu'il ne sut pas s'il était ravi ou s'il devait s'offenser de ce manque de discipline, bien mince, il décida d'ignorer le moment pour se consacrer uniquement à la demoiselle qui l'attendait maintenant à l'intérieur de la limousine.

Sans dire un mot, il s'assied sur la banquette d'en-face, projetant son regard vers l'extérieur à la rencontre de ces nouvelles cravates.

Il avait envie de s'esclaffer de rire. IL n'était décidément pas à la limite de ses surprises. Et bien qu'il ne les appréciait habituellement pas, il lui sembla être suffisamment de bonne humeur pour passer outre.

« Ça te gêne? »

Il sortit de sa rêverie.

« Quoi? » s'écria-t-il.

Mais le sourire auquel il eut droit lui prouva qu'elle avait parfaitement suivi le parcours de ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister quand je les ai vues au magasin… » dit-elle encore. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… »

Ces babioles, le déranger? Pfff…. En temps normal, probablement. Mais puisque cette charmante courtoisie venait d'elle…comment aurait-il pu s'en offenser? Et puis, elle ne leur avait certainement pas commandé de les porter. C'était un cadeau, tout simple, comme elle venait tout juste d'en faire un autre à Marie.

« Non » avoua-t-il en dissimulant au contraire la joie dont il s'enivrait.

Enfin, il en était persuadé, elle commençait à découvrir qui se cachait entièrement derrière Séto Kaiba. Peut-être même reconnaissait-elle en lui le grand duelliste qu'il avait toujours été. De ça aussi, il faudrait discuter un moment donné.

La salle était splendide, endimanchée entièrement de décorations aussi somptueuses et magnifiques les unes que les autres. Rien ne manquait à ce décor enchanteur. Pas même la multitude de plats et de gourmandises étalées sur toutes les tables auxquelles étaient attroupés les enfants en bande.

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Naomi demeura aussi émerveillée qu'émue.

Certainement, un ou des donateurs s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus généreux qu'à l'habitude. Jamais elle n'avait vu, de ses propres yeux en trois ans, une telle abondance dans cet orphelinat.

Partout, de longues traînées de lumières étincelantes et des guirlandes dorées pendaient aux murs et au plafond. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention, sitôt qu'on entrait dans cette salle, résidait dans la majesté de cet énorme sapin multicolore et encore plus richement décoré; à ses pieds s'étendaient des centaines de cadeaux, peut-être même des milliers lui sembla-t-il.

Tout était réellement d'un faste extraordinaire.

Les réponses aux questions viendraient sans doute plus tard. Pour l'instant, peu importait qui et comment cela put se faire puisque le bonheur de ces chers enfants était une réussite sans précédent.

Et puis, les voix s'estompèrent subitement dans la salle, laissant d'abord suite à un silence stupéfait avant que des cris se fassent entendre tout à coup.

« Naomi! »

La majorité des petites frimousses avaient relevé les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante, se levant aussi rapidement de leurs chaises pour s'élancer à sa rencontre; ils arrivèrent d'abord par petits groupes puis, la joie aidant, les groupes prirent l'allure d'une véritable foule prête à s'entasser autour d'elle.

_« Grrr… » _

Séto entendit aussitôt les cris et les pas de course. Ce qui finit par l'alarmer brutalement.

Il s'était à peine séparé d'elle quelques secondes, le temps de la débarrasser de son manteau à l'entrée. Mais voilà que d'un moment à l'autre, elle serait entourée, envahie complètement par ces petites créatures qui ne se doutaient réellement pas de son état. Pas plus qu'ils pouvaient deviner qu'ils risqueraient de la blesser à trop vouloir bien faire.

Aussi, précipitamment, il ne songea – toujours- qu'à sa protection et s'élançant encore plus rapidement, il se retrouva derrière elle avant de la contourner pour se retrouver devant.

À sa vue, les enfants figèrent instantanément, arrêtant leur course folle et leurs cris d'enthousiasme.

Dans leurs regards, il avait bien pu apercevoir l'étonnement mêlé à de la crainte. Puis une admiration démesurée avait écarquillé leurs yeux.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre après le silence passé.

« M. Kaiba! » osa s'écrier un jeune garçon comme s'il n'osait le croire.

Mais Séto n'eut aucune autre réaction immédiate que de promener son regard hautain de l'un à l'autre comme s'il leur adressait une sévère mise en garde. Naomi restait derrière lui et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Puis les murmures se firent plus insistants avant de se fondre en cris répercutants.

« M. Kaiba! M. Kaiba! »

Les enfants s'affolaient, désireux de capter l'attention de ce grand homme.

Naomi demeurait stupéfaite; ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait jalouse par ce retournement mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé l'effet monstre qu'il avait sur ces enfants, principalement sur Jérémy qui se risqua à s'approcher encore davantage d'eux.

« M. Kaiba! S'il-vous-plaît…on peut voir le dragon? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui! Oui! Le dragon! Le dragon! M. Kaiba! » enchaînèrent le reste de la bande.

Cette fois, ce que Kaiba redoutait tant se produisit : les enfants ne se continrent plus en achevant de se précipiter vers eux.

Plus protecteur que jamais, il tendit un bras vers l'arrière de façon à faire une petite barricade à l'adresse de Naomi, désireux que cette bande à moitié déchaînée ne l'atteigne pas.

_« Grr… de véritables petits monstres… »_ pensa-t-il.

Comment allait-il pouvoir retenir cette marmaille aussi enthousiaste.

Il avait chaud, c'est certain et bien que rien ne parut dans son attitude demeurée fidèlement froide, de grosses gouttes perlaient sur ses tempes, brusquement apeuré que Naomi se retrouve au centre même de ces festivités.

Puis les avis se partagèrent, les uns occupés à attirer son attention et les autres, celle de Naomi.

Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans cette cacophonie consistait en deux phrases bien distinctes.

« M. Kaiba! Le dragon! »

« Naomi! Naomi! »

Il le sentait : il fulminait et s'apprêtait à hurler pour faire taire cette cohue, appuyé de sa voix par ce qu'il savait le mieux accomplir : ordonner. Leur imposer le silence et les obliger à s'écarter d'eux lorsque quelque chose tira sur le bas de son très long manteau. Quelque chose qui insistait et qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçu dans cette mêlée. Quelque chose qui lui referma la bouche avant même de l'avoir ouverte.

« _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… »_

Kaiba baissa à peine les yeux.

Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu si bien se dissimuler aux regards ni comment elle avait pu se frayer un tel chemin parmi la horde mais elle était là. Toute petite, minuscule. Une fillette d'à peine 5 ans tirait le bas de son manteau.

Kaiba haussa les sourcils; cette petite poupée aux cheveux presque noirs et au teint de lait était vêtue d'une jolie petite robe rouge foncé. Réellement mignonne.

Et ce qui acheva de le surprendre encore plus brutalement – le conquérir par la même occasion- c'était une étrange ressemblance avec les traits de Naomi. Pour sûr, en beaucoup plus jeune. Et, toujours sans que cela paraisse, Séto Kaiba sentit son cœur fondre à la vue de cette adorable petite chose.

« Naomi… » implora-t-elle en tendant les bras vers elle. Tout son visage s'illumina.

Naomi s'attendrit également un long moment à la vision de cette délicieuse enfant, qu'elle reconnut sans mal et qu'elle fut réellement heureuse de revoir.

Pour sa part, Kaiba ressentit sans difficulté l'étrange lien affectif qui semblait les unir comme il s'aperçut rapidement de l'émoi qui troubla Naomi, sans même avoir à se retourner pour le constater de visu.

« Molina.. » soupira-t-elle en souriant, soulagée qu'elle soit encore du nombre.

« _Oh…non…je crois que… »_ songea Kaiba.

Effectivement, la petite fille lâcha prise sur le manteau de Kaiba pour balancer ses deux bras vers Naomi. Il était clair qu'elle désirait indéniablement se faire prendre.

Kaiba sortit de sa torpeur, se rendant compte du danger. Il en était persuadé; s'il n'agissait pas au plus vite, elle serait capable du pire pour se pencher vers elle.

Aussi, sans geste brusque et ne se souciant plus des autres enfants qui portaient leur attention sur eux, il se courba à peine pour saisir l'enfant entre ses mains qu'il tint légèrement éloignée de lui, presque à bout de bras, la scrutant de son regard polaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose curieuse et qu'il ne savait pas trop qu'en faire.

« _Séto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » _Naomi s'alarma de cette action subite.

Molina demeura un moment suspendue bien haut au-dessus du sol, les pieds ballottant dans le vide, entre les mains de Séto qui, l'admirant secrètement, resta silencieux à l'examiner un court instant.

«_Vraiment curieuse…cette petite chose… »_

Mais la fillette, nullement impressionnée par ce visiteur n'avait de yeux que pour Naomi. Elle seule occupait le centre de ses pensées. Et pourtant, elle se sentait profondément blessée de ne pas l'avoir atteinte et d'être la prisonnière – temporaire- de cet homme étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Naomi… » répéta-t-elle presque suppliante.

Cette dernière s'avança doucement, consciente que la petite était beaucoup plus terrorisée que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle avait perçu une détresse certaine dans le regard de Molina.

Mais Kaiba la ramena plus gentiment vers lui, conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait certainement sur l'enfant.

« Naomi ne peut pas te prendre en ce moment… » voulut-il lui expliquer en tentant d'utiliser un peu plus de douceur dans ses manières et dans sa voix.

Mais la stratégie ne donna pas les résultats escomptés.

_« Ah non! Pas ça! »_ pensa Séto en apercevant des larmes remplir les yeux de l'enfant.

Elle allait éclater en sanglots d'un instant à l'autre. Il lui fallait décidément un plan d'urgence. Mais lequel?

« _Grr… les filles…»_

_« Reprends sur toi Kaiba… »_

« Mais…si tu veux bien rester dans mes bras… » commença-t-il en essayant de garder son calme, « je t'amènerai avec nous, à notre table, d'accord? »

La fillette ne semblait pas satisfaite de ce marchandage. Elle hésita même longtemps avant de répondre et de réagir.

Aussi, Kaiba se vit-il dans l'obligation d'insister.

« Naomi sera là aussi…bien sûr. » dit-il.

Le regard larmoyant de la fillette rechercha celui de Naomi qui, lui secouant affectueusement la main, lui fit signe d'acquiescer à la demande de Kaiba.

Il déplorait bien l'envie qu'il apercevait dans les regards fureteurs et cela l'ennuya beaucoup car cette enfant, plus que tout autre dans la salle, était véritablement privilégiée par rapport à eux. Seulement, il avait bien vite compris également qu'elle était probablement celle que le cœur de Naomi avait élu entre tous et il ne pouvait nier cette véritable affection qui semblait les unir. Aussi, il préféra le moindre des maux.

Molina n'avait rien changé de son comportement et demeurait égale dans son humeur joyeuse, allègrement assise entre eux.

Mais toujours, Kaiba veillait; bien qu'il paraissait bien au-dessus de tous, comme s'il les ignorait, il ne pouvait détacher toute son attention de la fillette à moitié collée à Naomi.

« Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal Naomi? » demanda-t-elle en voulant effleurer de sa main le visage de celle-ci.

Mais Naomi évita gentiment cette petite main en souriant.

« Ce n'est rien Molina… » souffla-t-elle gentiment pour la rassurer.

Kaiba prêta l'oreille, fort inquiet par la tournure que pourrait prendre cette indiscrétion.

« Où étais-tu? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue depuis si longtemps? C'est à cause de ces bobos…? » renchérit la petite une nouvelle fois.

Naomi respira doucement, parfaitement au courant de l'attention que Kaiba leur prêtait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Molina. Tout va bien. J'ai eu un petit…accident…mais ça va très bien maintenant. » répondit-elle avec précaution.

Mais la fillette ne sembla pas du tout satisfaite.

« Oh! Tu es sûre que ça va alors? Quelle sorte d'accident? Ça t'a fait mal, dis-moi? »

Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

Naomi ne sut trop que répondre cette fois. Elle semblait chercher les mots à employer.

Kaiba , persuadé qu'elle aurait toutes les difficultés à lui mentir, intervint.

« De voiture… » avoua-t-il sans détourner les yeux et espérant que cela suffirait à sa curiosité.

L'enfant s'énerva visiblement.

« Quoi? …de voiture… » s'écria-t-elle encore en scrutant le visage marqué de Naomi.

« Oui…c'est ça… » balbutia-t-elle. « Mais ça va maintenant Molina… »

Elle n'était réellement pas satisfaite de ces mystères.

« Et…M. Kaiba…il était là? Il t'a aidée…? »

Et Naomi et Kaiba sursautèrent légèrement, chacun de son côté égaré dans ses pensées.

« _Non…c'est de ma faute Molina… »_ songea Séto qui plongea un regard glacé dans le vide, se retenant de frapper ses poings sur la table.

« oui… » souffla Naomi, faisant fi des remords qui rongeaient Kaiba. « Beaucoup » insista-t-elle encore à mi-voix.

Séto respira un peu, malgré tout.

« Oh! Alors, il est gentil…? » demanda encore Molina.

Naomi sourit gentiment à son adresse, secouant la tête d'approbation.

Une idée farfelue sembla traverser l'esprit de la fillette puisque dans un mouvement, sautillant légèrement sur sa chaise, elle ricana joyeusement en approchant sa bouche cachée de ses mains vers l'oreille de Naomi.

« Et puis…tu trouves pas qu'il est beau? » chuchota-t-elle en prenant grand soin qu'il n'entende aucune de leurs paroles.

Bien qu'il n'y fut pas très habitué, Kaiba préféra ignorer cette attitude plutôt curieuse des jeunes filles qui aiment bien faire des mystères.

Fut-il intéressé, même une fraction de seconde, par le sujet dont elles s'entretenaient volontiers?

Si oui, il ne le montra toujours pas, feignant l'indifférence la plus totale.

Mais il ne put ignorer le sourire complice, voire presque gêné de Naomi qui tentait apparemment de se défiler aux questions de Molina.

Elle opta toutefois pour l'honnêteté.

« Très… » souffla-t-elle en adressant un regard à Kaiba qui ne lui retourna pas tout de suite.

Puis elle détourna la tête, réellement embarrassée par ce sujet plutôt épineux.

Seule Molina s'amusait vraiment comme une petite folle entre les deux, causant avec grâce le désordre affectif qui les tenaillait secrètement.

C'est parfois complètement fou ce qui peut traverser l'esprit d'une enfant de cinq ans. Elle le prouva lorsqu'à nouveau, elle décida de se montrer encore plus indiscrète mais cette fois, avec Kaiba lui-même.

Dans un éclair, elle se retrouva au bras de ce dernier qui lui adressa à peine un regard.

« M. Kaiba…Naomi…elle est jolie? »

« Molina! » s'écria Naomi, désireuse qu'elle cesse ces petits jeux qui, elle s'en doutait, ne plairait certes pas à Kaiba.

Séto figea bien droit à cette question. Tant de choses lui passaient par la tête.

Mais le plus étrange consistait dans cette joie indescriptible qu'il ressentait à la simple pensée de cette femme adorable qui était entrée un soir, comme ça, dans son existence.

Bien sûr, il n'avait à en répondre à personne. Encore moins à une gamine trop curieuse.

Et pourtant…

« …oui… » murmura-t-il en n'adressant aucun regard ni à l'une ni à l'autre.

La petite souriait de toutes ses dents.

Se pouvait-il que tant de froideur et d'indifférence ne servent en fait qu'à camoufler un plein d'humanité?

Malheureusement pour lui et Naomi, la petite était bien loin d'avoir terminé son interrogatoire.

« Et… est-ce que tu l'aimes? »

Kaiba glaça sur sa chaise instantanément.

« Molina! la réprimanda Naomi sévèrement. C'est assez! »

Mais la petite insista gravement comme si elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait soutirer de Kaiba tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

« _Grrr… mais elle va arrêter? Et puis, à quoi ça sert toutes ces questions? Suffit!»_

Séto ne sut plus exactement où mettre les pieds. Il lui semblait que le plancher s'était creusé sous sa chaise.

Mais elle ne se préoccupa nullement du dérangement occasionné.

La petite demeurait alerte aux moindre signe sur les traits du visage de Kaiba qui restait muet. Et pourtant, elle l'aurait juré, elle était convaincue d'avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite lueur dans son regard. Et c'était loin d'être de la colère.

« Alors…tu l'aimes ou pas? » insista-t-elle encore davantage.

Aucune façon de lui échapper sinon en se montrant un peu sec et déplaisant. Ce qui ne plairait sûrement pas à Naomi.

« oui…beaucoup… » souffla Kaiba qui regretta presque que ces paroles lui sortent de la bouche, bien qu'elle lui parurent inaudibles.

Ce fut Naomi cette fois qui figea sur sa chaise. Ces aveux si bizarres la décontenancèrent suffisamment pour qu'elle garde le silence à son tour.

Était-il possible que…Réellement?

Non. Probablement se sentait-il encore coupable de ce qui s'était passé et il cherchait par là à s'en faire pardonner à sa façon. Du moins, se leurrait-elle.

Peut-être l'aimait-il bien après tout. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il pris autant de soin de sa personne s'il l'eut pu confier à quelqu'un d'autre?

Et puis, elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Au fond, peut-être avait-il balancé cette réponse dans l'espoir de faire taire Molina une fois pour toutes.

_« Grr…pourquoi j'ai dit ça…pourquoi? Ah! Cette gamine est désespérante…elle est… »_

Séto n'osa pas risquer un regard vers Naomi bien qu'il sentit le malaise évident qui l'avait envahie.

À son tour, elle joua faussement l'indifférence, préférant adresser un tendre sourire à Mokuba de l'autre côté de la table qui était fort occupé à distraire plusieurs enfants à ses côtés.

Molina parut s'assagir subitement lorsque pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous assis à table, elle demeura tranquille. Elle paraissait même fort soucieuse, le sourire l'ayant quittée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Molina? » s'informa Naomi aussitôt.

La petite soupira longuement. Son regard s'était voilé d'une certaine tristesse.

Même Kaiba s'inquiéta de cette soudaine accalmie.

« Et bien…si tu l'aimes toi aussi Naomi… » reprit-elle, « ça veut dire que vous allez vous marier…peut-être? »

_« Marier? » _

Naomi fut réellement retournée par cette simple pensée qu'elle n'avait du reste jusque-là, jamais été envisagée. Ce n'était pas son destin. Et pourtant un courant lui avait traversé le corps.

_« Quoi? »_ Séto avait détourné un regard rempli d'étonnement et de stupéfaction vers la fillette. Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé celui de Naomi, il avait préféré fuir à nouveau.

Vrai que la question ne s'était jamais posée. Et il n'aurait même pas su dire s'il en avait envie. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'y songer sérieusement avec tous ces derniers événements.

Mais par-dessus tout, il sentait que le pire restait à venir; elle n'en avait certes pas terminé de chambouler le cœur de Naomi avec ces remises en question. Ce qui était mille fois plus grave.

Il restait conscient que qui dit « mariage » dit aussi…

«_Non! Ne va pas plus loin Molina…non…!_ »

« Et puis…après vous aurez des enfants… »

Cette fois ce fut dans le corps de Kaiba qu'un sauvage courant électrique traversa., bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était certes pas dans le sien que les choses se passaient au plus mal. Dans un éclair, cachant la colère qu'il put éprouver envers Molina à cet instant précis, il se soucia de l'état de Naomi.

Son regard s'était rapidement détourné vers elle, attendant ses réactions.

Molina s'était montré d'une cruauté sans égale. Dans la plus parfaite ignorance, bien sûr.

Naomi était crispée, le souffle coupé. Et elle tremblait légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit finalement scrutée par ce regard polaire et inquisiteur, elle parut revenir à la réalité. Aussi, respira-t-elle difficilement, luttant visiblement pour retenir des larmes qui s'étaient formées dans son propre regard.

_« Grrr… »_

Séto ne la quittait pas des yeux

« Excusez-moi » souffla-t-elle en se levant péniblement de sa chaise.

Séto en fit autant, tendant un bras vers elle pour l'aider.

« Non… merci » dit-elle sans lui retourner ses regards. « Ça va aller… reste avec Molina s'il-te-plaît… »

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Séto… »_

_« Grrr…arrête Naomi… »_

Elle parvint enfin à se lever complètement. Kaiba lui, demeurait alerte de ses moindres actions.

« Mokuba! » ordonna-t-il. « Veille sur Molina un instant, d'accord? »

Son petit frère hocha la tête. Il en avait perdu quelques bribes mais constatait qu'il se passait bien quelque chose. Et cela l'inquiéta un peu.

Doucement, Naomi parvint enfin aux toilettes où elle referma la porte, laissant Kaiba sur le seuil.

Il était littéralement mort d'inquiétude, fixant la porte comme s'il voyait au travers.

_« Je suis là Naomi…me rejette pas. »_

Un faible reniflement lui indiqua qu'elle pleurait.

Les poings de Kaiba se serrèrent puis vinrent, en silence, se poser contre la porte.

« _Je sais Naomi…je sais… »_

Il déplora qu'elle soit si loin de ses bras.

« Naomi! » murmura-t-il, certain qu'elle l'entendait.

Avec difficulté, elle essaya de reprendre sur ses émotions.

« Ça va… laisse-moi quelques minutes, d'accord? Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… » réussit-elle à balbutier.

Kaiba, fou d'inquiétude, secouait la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Lui aussi avait mal au cœur.

Doucement, ses poings de défirent pour laisser glisser ses doigts affectueusement contre la porte comme s'il s'agissait du corps de Naomi.

_« Non. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, Naomi. »_

_« Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Séto…ça fait si mal… tu ne peux pas… »_

Naomi eut quelques difficultés à reprendre le dessus. Elle sentait très bien la présence de Kaiba de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'obstinait à demeurer en place.

Péniblement, elle se releva, posant la main sur la poignée.

Comment faisait-il pour sembler la comprendre si bien, lui qui ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle et paraissait ne se soucier que de lui-même?

Que voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il exactement d'elle?

Et si Molina avait vu juste dans son petit jeu déluré?

Bien des questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Mais elle restait d'avis que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de s'y attarder. La fête battait son plein. Ce n'était pas le temps de se montrer triste. Aussi, décida-t-elle de s'oublier pour retourner vers cette table où l'attendait encore la petite et les autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps, à peine quelques heures et tout serait terminé.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Séto se tenait quelques pas plus loin, attendant sagement son arrivée.

« Tu n'avais pas à me suivre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. » souffla-t-elle doucement.

« _Oui ça l'était… »_

Kaiba ne réagit pas à ce commentaire formulé. Il manquait de courage pour lui dire qu'il compatissait à sa douleur. C'eut été se trahir lui-même que de l'avouer. Et ce n'était certes pas le meilleur moment pour le lui dire.

Aussi, gentiment, il s'avança pour la serrer contre lui.

Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires; il en était persuadé. Il crût même que le seul fait d'être là allègerait sans doute les épaules de Naomi qui se laissa choir contre lui.

Elle était si fragile. Et Séto pouvait le ressentir à même son corps.

_« Je suis là Naomi. N'oublie pas. »_

Comment faisait-il pour savoir exactement quoi faire au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins? Au moment surtout où elle en avait le plus besoin?

« On peut rentrer si c'est ce que tu désires… » murmura-t-il.

« non »

« Très bien »

Elle soupira doucement et se laissa guider vers la salle soutenue par Séto qui ne la lâchait pas d'un millimètre.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle était déjà épuisée par tous les efforts demandés à cette longue soirée. Et cela lui devenait pénible de le savoir.

« Naomi…est-ce que ça va? » demanda gentiment Molina dès son retour.

Elle paraissait réellement anxieuse de l'absence temporaire de Naomi.

« oui… ça va Molina. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit-elle.

« _C'est moi qui suis inquiet… »_ songea Kaiba qui commençait à trouver la soirée plutôt longue. Mais il se promit de veiller au grain d'un peu plus près pour que rien d'autre ne vienne perturber la présence de Naomi ni la fatiguer davantage.

Un peu plus tard, et bien qu'il les surveillait de loin, Kaiba acquiesça à la demande des enfants qui voulaient de leurs yeux voir ce célèbre dragon blanc aux yeux bleus invoqué par son maître.

Bien qu'elle portait toute son attention sur Molina, Naomi ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle vit cet étrange animal se dresser au milieu de la salle et plus encore devant l'engouement visible de Séto qui lui donnait ses ordres.

Il semblait en plein contrôle, d'une manière remarquable. Et elle pouvait sentir s'émaner de lui la pleine puissance de sa personne. Peut-être même de ce désir inné de commander et d'être obéi.

Séto, de son côté, ne quittait pas Naomi du coin des yeux, malgré la mascarade et la brillante démonstration d'une partie de son savoir. Il ressentait d'aussi loin cette tendresse particulière qui s'établit entre une femme et un enfant. Il s'en sentait exclus, bien sûr. Et à la fois plus concerné que jamais.

Une petite voix intérieure l'implorait de chercher à ne pas les séparer ni à interférer dans leur relation.

Aussi, avait-il préféré s'éloigner quelque temps.

Bien sûr, se glisser entièrement dans la peau de Séto Kaiba demeurait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Et il goûta avec un plaisir et une fierté sans retenue ce moment de triomphe d'être l'objet d'une admiration aussi spontanée puisqu'elle venait d'enfants sans arrière-pensées.

Contrairement à ce qu'il eut crû, dès le départ, il était heureux de faire bonne figure.

Purement égoïste, une fois de plus. Mais ce fut le seul instant qu'il se permit de l'être réellement depuis des siècles lui paraissait-il.

IL était devenu le véritable centre d'attraction de la soirée. Et il ne chercha pas à s'en plaindre d'autant que durant ce temps au moins, Naomi pouvait être tranquille sans être envahie par ces redoutables créatures.

Et puis bientôt on eut droit aux remerciements pour un tel événement qui ne s'était encore jamais vu dans cet orphelinat.

Le développement des cadeaux n'était pas encore tout à fait terminé que la directrice, Mme Kinoshi, s'empressa de venir à la rencontre de Kaiba, ce qui provoqua un regard inquisiteur de la part de Naomi qui sentit anguille sous roche.

Elle paraissait se perdre en remerciements interminables. Mais elle eut surtout droit à une réponse fort glacée de la part de Séto qui se dépêcha de la congédier comme s'il ne désirait nullement que son secret ne soit dévoilé.

Visiblement, il était trop tard car sa bonne humeur s'était vivement transformée en irritation prononcée; particulièrement depuis qu'il avait senti sur lui glisser le regard de Naomi dont il soupçonna à son tour d'être la proie d'un certain agacement. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait clairement compris l'objet de la scène aperçue.

« _Séto? C'est toi qui… »_

Ce donateur généreux se trouvait donc être lui?

Comment osait-il s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie privée au point de surenchérir sur ses bonnes intentions et œuvres de bienfaisance? Au nom de quoi? Et pourquoi?

Kaiba resta profondément troublé car jamais il n'avait voulu que cette action, purement sortie du cœur pour une fois, ne devienne un enjeu de conflits avec Naomi. Encore moins sous le seul prétexte qu'il pouvait se le permettre puisqu'il avait de l'argent.

Par-dessus tout, il répugnait à l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire de ses véritables intentions, c'est-à-dire qu'il craignait, depuis le début, qu'elle ne croie que c'était une manière de la tenir entre ses mains. Jamais il n'avait été question de chantage; il n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui faire plaisir, bien que ce fût son réel premier but, uniquement pour qu'elle se perde en reconnaissance. Car il le savait mieux que quiconque : rien ne pourrait retenir Naomi sinon une véritable affection.

Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments bien qu'il pouvait en ressentir une grande partie chaque fois que ses doigts se posaient sur son corps. Là, elle ne pouvait mentir. Pas plus que lui ne le pouvait.

Seulement Naomi n'était peut-être pas faite pour apprécier ce geste. Peut-être y verrait-elle là une pure entrave à sa vie privée si elle le prenait de travers. Peut-être croirait-elle qu'il était suffisamment riche pour essayer de l'acheter une autre fois, la première étant à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle avait sauvé Mokuba et qu'il lui avait offert, bien maladroitement, un salaire pour veiller sur lui. Il se souvenait très bien comme elle s'en était révolté.

Voilà pourtant ce qu'il avait tant cherché à éviter. Et cette pauvre femme venait tout juste de le trahir, sans le vouloir.

Oui. Du plus profond du cœur, il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas commis la plus grave erreur de toute sa vie.

Naomi avait apparemment refroidi quelque peu ses ardeurs. Elle semblait s'être cloîtrée dans un demi-silence qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Séto. Rien qui n'envisageait quelque chose de bon. Puisque ce quelque chose la tourmentait visiblement.

Elle était restée la même au contact des enfants et même de Mokuba qu'elle appréciait énormément. Mais elle n'osait tout simplement plus regarder Kaiba.

Les mêmes questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit?

Vrai qu'il entrait dans sa vie tel un véritable courant d'air. Et non satisfait de tout déplacer sur son passage comme un ouragan, y compris la bouleverser elle-même, il se permettait aussi d'en rajouter aux dépends de sa personnalité et de ses actions.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire au juste? Quelles étaient ses intentions? Et enfin, y avait-il une seule chance que ce geste soit purement désintéressé?

De Séto Kaiba, au fond, que savait-elle exactement? Ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer tout simplement.

D'un autre côté, quel que fût l'intention, ce sont les enfants qui purent en profiter et vivre cet instant magique rempli de féerie grâce à cet homme. Comment pouvait-elle lui en garder rancune lorsqu'elle y songeait en s'oubliant?

Naomi baisa tendrement le front de Molina; la soirée était terminée et l'enfant, toujours accotée contre elle, s'était endormie probablement comblée de souvenirs à garder. Mais elle ne la quittait pas des yeux, prenant garde à ne pas interrompre le doux sommeil de l'enfant.

Si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait pas quittée. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait quitté la salle avec Molina dans les bras.

Maintenant, une sensation très désagréable s'était emparée de tout son être. Naomi sentit dans le fond de sa gorge une inexprimable tristesse l'envahir; celle de ne jamais revoir cette adorable petite fille qu'elle avait tant de peine à laisser.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attention de Séto qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Lui aussi ressentit cette tristesse, une certaine amertume à voir Naomi aussi torturée.

C'était complètement fou comme il détestait la voir souffrir.

« Je peux? »

Séto avait tendu les bras vers la petite pour la prendre, désirant aller lui-même la porter sur son lit; il était persuadé que c'est que Naomi souhaitait faire le plus au monde. Aussi, il s'empressa de lui faire ce plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dortoir, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'enfants qui sommeillaient d'un juste repos. D'autres étaient en chemin. Et entre les deux, il ne restait qu'un tout petit moment pour dire adieu.

Naomi ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enfant. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Séto, un peu en retrait, serra les poings. Naomi souffrait. Terriblement.

Tendrement, elle caressa le front de Molina, se relevant doucement. Puis, dépassant Kaiba qui attendait, elle murmura :

« C'est là tout le danger de s'attacher aux gens…ils vous quittent un jour ou l'autre… »

« _Mais toi, tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas Séto? C'est sûrement pourquoi tu es si solitaire toi aussi…»_

_« Quoi? »_

C'était là la seule parole qu'elle lui adressait depuis des heures. Que voulait-elle signifier exactement? Voulait-elle une fois de plus tenter de fuir et de s'éloigner de lui justement parce qu'elle craignait de s'attacher à lui et de le perdre ou si elle n'était qu'ébranlée par la fatigue et la douleur ressenties à ce moment-là?

Kaiba n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il savait que nulle part au monde Naomi ne s'accorderait le droit d'être heureuse tant que les fantômes de son passé ressurgiraient pour la hanter.

Pourtant, là à ce moment précis, il crût entrevoir une toute petite lueur d'espoir pour la retenir. Tout mince, toute minuscule. Mais il allait au moins essayer.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, elle se montra morose tout le long du trajet de retour, à nouveau basculée dans des pensées plus tortueuses les unes que les autres. Elle paraissait inaccessible, profondément ancrée dans un silence immuable. Silence qu'il daigna respecter malgré l'envie de la secouer énergiquement et lui permettre de sortir enfin tous ces monstres du placard de ses souvenirs.

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, espérant que le temps, et peut-être même la confiance qu'elle pourrait un jour avoir totalement en lui, se montrerait enfin favorable à leur liaison.

Elle tombait de fatigue, c'était certain. Aussi, Kaiba insista pour la cueillette des présents se fasse le lendemain matin. Ce à quoi Mokuba fut légèrement déçu. Mais il comprenait très bien la situation vu le grand effort que la soirée avait demandé à Naomi. Lui aussi crût plus sage d'attendre. Et puis ce n'était plus un gamin… au pire, pendant que tout le monde dormait, il aurait tout le loisir d'aller chatouiller les cadeaux pour essayer d'en deviner le contenu. Cette pensée, plutôt infantile, le fit sourire largement.

Naomi se déshabilla tant bien que mal, les blessures ressortant autant du dedans que de l'extérieur.

Elle était épuisée. Complètement vidée. Ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à la salle de bain pour le démaquillage, ce qui n'allait pas s'avérer de tout repos vu l'épaisseur sur son visage. Elle devait en avoir pour des heures…

Elle opta plutôt pour un bon savonnage, puis s'aspergea d'eau fraîche pour terminer de se nettoyer. C'Était plus radical et pas mal plus rapide que du démaquillant avec des tampons.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers le miroir, elle chancela légèrement vers l'arrière, comme si elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Les ecchymoses étaient réapparues malgré elle.

Grrr… c'est fou comme par moments elle pouvait se détester.

« Tu as besoin d'aide? »

Kaiba l'avait sortie délibérément de ses marasmes. Il haissait ce mépris dont elle se couronnait sans cesse depuis cet accident.

Elle se surprit à ricaner moqueusement.

« À moins que tu ne sois magicien et que tu puisses tout faire disparaître… »

Mais Kaiba n'avait pas ri.

Au contraire. De l'allusion il n'en gardait que la blessure la plus profonde.

Doucement, prenant la brosse sur la commode, il s'approcha pour la lui tendre.

Son corps touchait maintenant au sien, se tenant bien droit derrière elle.

« Si je l'étais…souffla-t-il, je le ferais. »

« _Tout pour toi, Naomi. »_

Il ne mentait pas davantage à ce moment précis. Si seulement il savait de quoi il faudrait la débarrasser…peut-être ne trouverait-il cela pas si facile.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? »

Ils y étaient. Il savait bien qu'ils auraient à reparler des arrangements de cette soirée.

« Tu n'étais pas censée le savoir. » répondit franchement Kaiba. « C'est personnel. Et ce sont mes affaires, Naomi. »

« Tes affaires? »

Elle était définitivement offusquée par de telles paroles bien qu'elle en déformait la signification première.

« Et si je ne t'avais pas mis la puce à l'oreille…tu l'aurais fait quand même? » demanda-t-elle sur le bord d'exploser.

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas… » rétorqua-t-il désireux à l'excès d'éviter une querelle inutile. « Ce qui est fait est fait Naomi. »

Doucement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, soupirant vivement.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. » avoua-t-elle, trop épuisée de toute manière pour s'enliser dans une dispute. « Mais j'aurais juste aimé le savoir, c'est tout. »

Kaiba sonda plus profondément ses sentiments.

« Tu en es vraiment fâchée? »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Ce que je sais… c'est que grâce à toi, ils ont passé le plus beau Noël de leur existence, quelle que furent tes intentions. Et pour ça, je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir. Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

D'une mouvement, elle se retrouva blottie contre lui alors qu'il l'avait entourée de ses bras.

« Ce sont tes affaires Naomi. » souffla-t-il « J'ai été un peu égoïste… »

Elle se montra concernée par le sujet.

« J'ai pensé… recommença-t-il… que ça te ferait plaisir. Mais tu ne devais pas savoir. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions que tu l'apprennes. »

Elle sursauta doucement.

« Quoi? »

Séto garda le silence, incertain des réactions de Naomi.

« Tu as fait tout ça….pour moi? »

Elle était très émue. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un si beau cadeau. Sans déposer entièrement les armes, elle n'avait nulle envie de combattre. Aussi, à moitié paralysée par la reconnaissance et l'émotion, elle préféra esquiver une conversation allongée.

Il était tard, elle était crevée.

Aussi, elle se détacha de lui et sans toutefois l'abandonner derrière elle, elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit où il l'aida à s'y aliter, conscient des quelques souffrances occasionnées par ses blessures non cicatrisées.

Mais il s'imprégna contre son corps avec la plus grande délicatesse.

À nouveau, Naomi s'était tue, trop bousculée dans ses nombreuses pensées. Et pourtant, à aucun moment plus précis que celui-ci eut-elle envie de tout oublier juste pour retrouver la chaleur et le confort de ses bras.

Ils étaient restés tranquillement cramponnés l'un à l'autre avec quiétude. Bien que l'envie de cette femme se montrait aussi fugace et qu'il ne pouvait le cacher, même en dessous des couvertures, il préférait mille fois connaître la douceur de cet instant à d'éphémères torrents de désir fou, aussi appréciés furent-ils.

Naomi sourit gentiment devant ce débordement d'affection. Elle avait bien ressenti le désir primaire de Kaiba mais refusa d'y prêter plus d'attention.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle. « Autant pour eux que pour moi.. »

Spontanément, Kaiba la serra plus fermement dans ses bras.

« _Demande-moi ce que tu veux, Naomi… »_


	13. Y'a de ces matins

M_erci! Merci! Merci!_

_Ok. J'arrête ici… lol Sinon, j'en aurai pour toute la page à vous remercier d'être encore et toujours là._

_Vrai que ça faisait longtemps les amis. Mais je suis ravie que vous soyez là! Vraiment._

_J'ai même crû un moment que vous aviez eu le temps de m'oublier…l'histoire aussi._

_Je suis contente d'être de retour moi aussi. Séto me manquait trop! Lol Difficile de lui résister à celui-là…. Mais ça, je suis certaine que vous le saviez aussi!_

_Pour ce qui est de Molina… euh, je dirais pas qu'elle est inconsciente, au contraire…elle a elle aussi beaucoup de charme, n'est-ce pas? Mais si Séto endure toutes ses questions, c'est aussi parce qu'il comprend que c'est une enfant. Et ce qu'il y a de plus agréable avec les enfants c'est qu'ils ne mentent pas…(exceptions à part bien sûr) mais en tk, généralement, ils sont francs et directs. Ce que, au fond, je soupçonne de plaire à Séto. Faut dire qu'il l'est pas mal lui aussi, non? Rire Mais c'est vrai qu'il a été d'une patience plutôt extraordinaire avec elle, vous ne trouves pas?_

_Mais non! T'inquiète pas… Wind. Pas de mariage et pas d'enfant…et tout cas, sûrement pas avant un bon petit bout de temps. T'as encore tout le loisir de faire de Kaiba ce que tu veux… mais je te préviens, je veux pas le savoir! Rire Comme ça, pas de danger que ça me dérange! Rire JE veux bien partager…mais sans le savoir, d'accord? rire_

_Je vous envoie un autre « tout petit » chapitre. Les prochains sont en bonne voie déjà. Du moins, j'en ai déjà un entier d'écrit mais il est bon juste dans deux ou trois chapitres plus loin alors! En attendant… De quoi vous consoler!_

_Oh! Faites-moi plaisir… ça serait super gentil si vous écriviez une fic Kaiba vous aussi. N'importe quoi, je serai assidue à la lecture, pas de problème. En tout cas, si ça vous tente, ça serait génial. J'adorerais ça!_

_Allez Chaya! Go! T'es capable! _

_Wind, toi non plus tu t'en sortiras pas! Nan!_

**Chapitre 13  
Y'a de ces matins…**

_« Naomi! ne le laisse pas faire…non! Aide-moi!» _

Ce cri de terreur s'enlisait péniblement dans l'ouie fine de Naomi alors qu'elle regardait, impuissante, une fillette apeurée et tirée par les bras d'un homme dont elle ne pouvait apercevoir le visage.

Puis ces cris horrifiés se transformaient en pleurs insupportables, perçants.

Une force invisible maintenait la jeune femme en place et aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa propre bouche.

Kaiba fut réveillé par l'agitation extrême de Naomi qui murmurait dans son sommeil.

« Moli… »

Elle était en sueur comme si elle avait couru le marathon.

_« Grrr…réveille-toi Naomi! »_

Elle rêvait et à ce qu'il pouvait en constater, bien malgré lui, cela n'avait rien d'agréable en principe comme toutes les autres fois; rarement dans son sommeil trouvait-elle le repos. Aussi, lorsqu'elle passait enfin une nuit agréable, Kaiba était le plus satisfait des hommes.

Il allait l'aider à se réveiller doucement lorsque brusquement, elle sursauta furieusement en se redressant bien droite, les yeux grand ouverts comme si elle venait d'émerger d'une eau, profonde et glacée, et qu'elle cherchait enfin de l'air pour respirer.

Aussi vivement, elle porta une main à ses côtes encore si fragiles; elle n'avait pas encore cessé de trembler. Il lui sembla que ce fut autant de mal que de terreur.

Kaiba crût mourir d'angoisse. Il restait paralysé par cette vision d'horreur.

« Naomi… » Il fronçait les sourcils. « Il faut qu'on parle Naomi… »

Elle reprit difficilement son souffle, réalisant soudain que Kaiba n'avait rien manqué de ce réveil brutal.

Ce qui l'obligea à reprendre rapidement sur ses sens.

« Désolée…j'ai fait un mauvais rêve je crois… »

Une profonde colère s'empara de Kaiba. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle tentait de lui mentir. Parce que bien qu'elle désirait ne pas l'alarmer en le rassurant que tout allait bien, rien n'allait justement. Il était furieux contre tout sauf elle. Furieux qu'elle demeure victime et prisonnière d'elle-même.

Rien n'est plus intolérable que de regarder quelqu'un souffrir sans pouvoir le secourir. Pire. Elle refusait de se confier, de s'ouvrir, dédaignant toute aide possible extérieure.

Qu'y pouvait-il?

Il douta même pendant un instant qu'il aurait suffisamment de courage et de patience pour endurer tout ça.

« Un cauchemar? » demanda-t-il en tendant les bras pour l'aider à se replacer contre les oreillers.

_« Mais pourquoi refuses-tu de m'en parler Naomi? Je suis là. Dis-moi… »_

« Oui. Juste un vilain cauchemar. Ça va maintenant. » souffla-t-elle, parfaitement consciente qu'il se préoccupait de son bien être et qu'il désirait sonder ses angoisses.

D'un geste, elle s'essuya le front de son poignet. La sueur n'avait pas encore cessé de perler sur son corps.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Kaiba se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain d'où il rapporta une serviette.

« Tes côtes, ça va? »

« Euh…oui. Très bien. »

« Juste un cauchemar? » insista-t-il gravement.

Tout dans son intonation laissait à penser qu'il n'en croyait absolument rien.

De plus, son regard se faisait encore plus inquisiteur que jamais.

« Oui… » reprit-elle. « J'ai probablement attrapé un peu de froid hier soir… c'est tout. »

_« Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Naomi… »_

Cette pensée fit presque sourire Kaiba qui déplorait la scène.

D'ailleurs, elle luttait encore pour faire cesser ces tremblements, tout pour lui cacher l'inquiétude et les remords qui la rongeaient même si elle avait appris, depuis, que Séto Kaiba demeurait sans doute l'être le plus perspicace qui soit; il avait un don et le talent inouï de deviner les gens de son regard perçant.

Elle devinait elle aussi que l'astuce ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Mais comme toujours, elle préféra éviter le sujet.

« Tu devrais te reposer encore un moment… » dit-il assez concerné malgré l'imperméabilité de sa réelle sollicitude.

_« Me reposer? Séto…il y a tellement de choses… »_

Ce mauvais pressentiment d'hier, et concernant Molina, ne la quittait même pas pendant son sommeil. Et il devenait si oppressant.

Ce sentiment désagréable qu'elle n'allait plus jamais la revoir, qu'elle en serait séparée à tout jamais parce qu'il était complètement hors de sa portée d'y pouvoir quelque chose.

Elle en était persuadée : la petite lui glissait des doigts.

Et pourtant, n'avait-elle pas été sans savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait? Que cela allait même les blesser autant l'une que l'autre?

Elle réalisa encore plus brutalement son propre égoïsme; elle avait épanché sur elle une partie de son instinct maternel sans réaliser vraiment que l'enfant allait peut-être en payer la note finale. Si Molina n'attendait que sa clémence et avait espéré tout ce temps, en s'y accrochant fermement, que cette femme serait là pour lui tendre les bras, prête à la sortir de cette affreuse maison où la véritable chaleur d'un foyer manquait si cruellement?

_« Je suis un monstre… un véritable monstre… et c'est elle qui va en souffrir… »_

Naomi n'avait rien entendu des paroles de Séto qui s'acharnait à se préoccuper d'elle. Il déplorait amèrement qu'elle lui soit aussi inaccessible, qu'elle lui échappe encore une fois.

« Naomi! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il s'était posté à ses côtés, assis sur le lit, en proie à un geste des plus fous.

Pendant un instant, très court, il crût perdre le contrôle. Pendant un instant, il faillit l'empoigner fermement par les bras et la secouer durement comme s'il allait en faire tomber chaque fruit pourri de son pommier. Oui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Séto Kaiba eut peur de ses propres réactions.

_« Grr… mais arrête de te détruire! »_

Le ton qu'il avait employé l'avait ramenée à la réalité.

« Hummm… quoi? »

Mais les traits de Séto ne montrèrent absolument rien d'une colère quelconque. Au contraire, ils s'étaient adoucis à nouveau.

« Je disais que tu devrais te reposer encore un moment… » Naomi se secoua légèrement, en proie à un très long frisson désagréable.

« Euh…oui…c'est ça. Me reposer encore un peu… »

Kaiba nota avec certitude un fond de panique et de désarroi dans le regard de Naomi. Elle paraissait plus paisible mais il n'était pas dupe et ressentait parfaitement son agitation.

_« Il doit penser que je suis complètement folle… »_

C'est pourquoi elle choisit de reprendre sur ses émotions et de lui offrir un demi-sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tu as raison…je vais dormir encore un peu. »

_« Grrr… mais arrête de me mentir Naomi! Ça devient énervant à la fin…»_

« Tu es certaine que ça va? »

_« Argh…mais arrête de me prendre pour une gamine Séto… je déteste ça… »_

Un peu plus et elle lui aurait éclaté au visage. Mais l'inquiétude dont il faisait preuve à son endroit l'en empêcha. Elle était désemparée.

_« Non! Ça ne va pas Séto… ça ne va pas du tout… »_

Mais ce ne sont pas ces mots qui franchirent pas les lèvres de Naomi.

« Oui, merci »

Kaiba se leva. Il pouvait sentir aisément sa détresse comme il la ressentirait, il en était certain, même en étant à l'autre bout de la terre.

« Je vais à la cuisine, tu veux quelque chose à boire? »

_« Oui, c'est ça…laisse-moi seule… »_

« Juste un peu d'eau, merci » répondit-elle.

Bien qu'il n'était pas très fêtard de nature, il regretta pourtant de ne pouvoir passer cette matinée de Noël d'une manière plus agréable.

Il le savait bien au fond; cette soirée passée à l'Orphelinat n'allait pas s'avérer être une sinécure. Ça, il n'aurait eu nul besoin de la parier bien avant de s'y rendre.

N'avait-il pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle y passait régulièrement bien avant de le connaître et qu'elle pleurait même en sortant, chaque fois probablement.

Non. Il n'était pas dupe. Naomi se faisait souffrir comme une boulimique devant un buffet. Chaque fois, après s'être rassasiée, elle se recueillait dans un silence immuable pour y vomir toute sa peine.

La scène n'était pas difficile à imaginer. Sauf que cette fois, aucune larme n'avait glissé sur ses joues. D'autres tourments, aussi pénibles, s'étaient immiscés à leur place.

Séto Kaiba détestait ne pas avoir la capacité de ne pas tout contrôler.

Mais pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour une femme qui ne faisait même pas partie de son existence quelques semaines plus tôt. Une femme qui n'avait jamais rien vu, rien fait et rien connu des méandres de sa propre vie. Une femme qui apparemment ressemblait à tant d'autres, celles-là qu'il repoussait en dédaignant sans leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil.

Parce qu'il avait des dettes à rembourser et qu'il s'y amusait par la même occasion n'ayant jusque-là pris aucun plaisir particulier à se laisser approcher par un individu du sexe opposé.

Enfin, n'était-il pas censé avoir des millions d'autres choses à s'occuper plutôt que de se pencher, presque misérablement, sur les tortures morales de quelqu'un qui ne devait rien représenter pour lui?

Il était pris dans ce carcan affectif, maintenant totalement incapable de s'en sortir malgré la logique et la force. Tout l'appelait à elle. Et à travers elle, tout prenait un sens.

Oui. Séto Kaiba était en colère. Furieux de ne savoir se déprendre du piège qu'il avait lui-même tissé. Furieux de ne pouvoir entraîner Naomi sur les mêmes sentiers victorieux que les siens. Furieux de la regarder s'autodétruire comme s'il s'agissait d'une récompense méritée.

Parce qu'il savait.

Il savait surtout qu'il fallait l'obliger à réagir. Sinon, tôt ou tard, il la perdrait comme elle était perdue elle-même.

Tout en descendant l'escalier, il soupira lourdement.

Il commençait à échafauder un plan presque diabolique, surtout s'il s'avérait aller à l'encontre totale de la volonté de Naomi. Mais il allait risquer. C'était la seule chance qu'il avait de se porter à son secours. La seule peut-être aussi qu'il avait de la retenir.

Naomi soupira vivement aussitôt que Séto eût tourné les talons.

Pourquoi était-elle incapable de goûter cette tranquillité offerte au creux de ce grand lit douillet et si confortable, le seul qu'elle eût connu depuis des années sinon de toute sa vie?

Était-il trop agréable, trop empreint d'une vraie chaleur pour que cela n'achève de faire fondre ce froid qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps?

N'avait-elle pas enfin la chance de jouir des bras d'un homme qui paraissait désirer les lui ouvrir à profusion? Un homme qui enfin ne semblait avoir aucune arrière-pensée, rien à demander.

N'avait-il pas avoué lui-même, la veille, qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'il s'en accommoderait avec le plus grand des plaisirs?

Tout semblait si facile avec Séto. Tout.

Mais tout ça, demeurait irréel dans le plus profond de son âme. Tout ça paraissait trop beau. Trop bien. Mais surtout…elle ne méritait rien d'aussi doux.

Le poids se sa pleine conscience s'obstinait à dresser chaque pan de mur que Séto tentait, lui, d'abattre autour de son cœur. Rien n'y faisait. Puisqu'elle n'y laissait entrer personne. Pas même entièrement lui.

Quiconque s'y risquait devenait l'ennemi de ce mausolée.

Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que la lutte.

Mais de force inégale avec Séto Kaiba, elle ne voyait maintenant son salut que dans la fuite.

Tôt ou tard, elle devrait partir. Même contre sa volonté. Même sans sa permission.

_« C'est là tout le danger de s'attacher aux gens…ils vous quittent »_

Et elle avait raison. Séto Kaiba le comprenait et l'avait toujours su mieux que quiconque. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était resté fermé plus étroitement qu'une coquille d'huître. Pas pour rien qu'il n'avait encore jamais laissé personne s'approcher de lui.

Il avait toujours craint qu'on le rejette, qu'on ne l'accepte pas comme il était. Craint d'être abandonné comme il le fut par ses parents. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sans comprendre que c'est la vie qui l'avait voulu ainsi et qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de la suite des événements ni de l'avenir de leurs chers enfants.

Mais Kaiba avait toujours craint aussi d'être utilisé puis jeté aux oubliettes comme un vulgaire torchon de vaisselle.

Il valait mieux que ça. Et s'était battu toute sa vie pour le prouver.

Sauf que mis à part Mokuba, il était seul. Entièrement et totalement seul.

Aussi, depuis longtemps il avait appris que qui tente de s'approcher de lui trop près devient automatiquement son ennemi, prêt à crever sa bulle existentielle et territoriale.

Et ça, Séto Kaiba ne l'avait jamais permis à personne.

Sauf à Naomi. La seule. L'unique.

La seule consolation qu'il y trouvait pour l'instant, c'était que Naomi, vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait encore, demeurait sous sa coupe et ne pouvait se permettre d'agir à sa guise. Du moins pour l'intant.

Mais après, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait, que ferait-elle?

Machinalement, il se versa un verre de lait qu'il engloutit d'un trait. Puis prépara un verre d'eau.

La maison était vide. Seul Mokuba y était à part eux. Et il ne semblait pas être encore levé vu son absence au rez-de-chaussée.

Il s'apprêtait à traverser le grand hall d'entrée lorsqu'un bruit curieux capta son attention; il provenait de l'étage supérieur.

« Mokuba est peut-être debout après tout… » songea-t-il dans un sourire.

Il allait passer lui souhaiter un bon matin de Noel.

Il se retrouva bientôt en haut de l'escalier, mais commença à douter soudain que son petit frère était pour quelque chose dans ce son persistant, la porte de sa chambre étant demeurée close, tout comme la sienne.

Cela semblait provenir de sa chambre.

Dans un éclair il y fut, y ouvrant silencieusement la porte.

Le lit était vide. Naomi l'avait déserté.

« …non! »

Plus rapidement, il se rendit enfin compte de la provenance de ce bruit mystérieux lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa salle de bain.

Ce qu'il avait si clairement entendu c'était le son de l'eau qui tombe sous la douche. Un mouvement de panique s'empara de lui alors qu'il poussait la porte, craignant le pire.

_« Grr…quelle tête de mule… »_

La silhouette de Naomi se dessinait au travers de la porte vitrée de la douche.

_« Elle m'échappe…déjà… »_

Doucement, sans faire de bruit et bien qu'il se croyait sur le bord d'exploser de colère, il déposa son verre puis s'avança à pas feutrés.

Avec soin, il fit glisser le pan de porte vitrée.

Pendant un long moment, Kaiba eut tout le loisir d'observer le corps nu de Naomi qui ne parut pas se rendre compte de l'importun.

La colère l'avait maintenant quitté, désarmé par la candeur de cette femme qui se prélassait dans sa douche. À son soulagement, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, sans son aide. Et c'était sûrement le but visé puisqu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Et c'est également ce qui le frustra le plus.

Il hésita encore un moment avant de se décider soit à s'inviter ou à en refermer la porte puis s'éloigner.

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de se montrer aussi forte? N'était-ce pas en partie ce qui le charmait?

À contre-cœur, il se décida enfin à refermer discrètement avant qu'elle ne découvre sa présence.

« Séto… » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait reconnu sa présence avant même qu'il n'ait franchi le seuil de la salle de bain.

« Je vais bien. Merci » dit-elle encore, consciente de l'inquiétude qu'il lui portait.

_« Et si on réitérait l'exploit de la première douche? »_

Vrai qu'il n'avait pas détesté ce moment d'intimité intense tout autant que l'envie se montrait fugace de la rejoindre à nouveau et ainsi veiller sur sa personne de plus près.

Elle devina aisément ses secrètes pensées au simple regard qu'il posât sur elle.

« J'avais presque fini… » souffla-t-elle en se déplaçant prudemment vers lui. « Mais il reste quelques petits endroits… »

Affectueusement, elle approcha son visage du sien.

« …difficilement accessibles…et que… »

_« Ne joue pas avec moi Naomi… »_

« Tu ne serais pas en train de… » murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient doucement.

« Possible » répondit-elle tout bas.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi…mais je ne peux pas…m'empêcher… C'est fou. »_

Naomi rougit presque de ses propres désirs.

D'un geste, elle tira sur le cordon de son peignoir, découvrant son torse.

Kaiba acheva de s'en débarrasser.

Mais il feignit de contrôler parfaitement la situation comme si de sa seule volonté dépendait l'issue finale.

« Je croyais que tu devais te reposer… »

Tendrement, elle posa ses mains brûlantes sur les joues de Kaiba.

« Je n'ai de repos que lorsque tu es là Séto… »

Le regard de Kaiba s'adoucit très tendrement.

« Et ces endroits? » demanda-t-il entièrement conquis Évasivement, Naomi montra des parties de son corps du bout de ses doigts.

« un peu ici…et là…et là… »

À quoi était dû cette attitude soudain câline?

Rempli d'un désir aussi violent, Kaiba ne pouvait lutter contre l'appel de cette chair si tendre.

Qu'avait-il à faire de ces stupides jeux de questions-réponses là, à ce moment précis, où son corps s'abandonnait à la seule extase de cette passion dévorante?

Vaincu sans se battre, il n'y avait aucune arme qui tienne devant son corps.

Séto s'était rendormi sitôt leurs ébats assouvis.

Naomi resta un très long moment à le contempler comme si elle désirait bien garder en mémoire ce visage si beau d'où émanait toujours ce sentiment de puissance.

Mais elle aussi échafaudait des plans. Le premier étant de se lever, incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à quitter le lit sans bousculer la quiétude des draps. Séto n'avait pas réagi, signe qu'il dormait profondément.

Avec beaucoup de patience, elle parvint à se vêtir d'un pyjama et d'un peignoir bleu qui appartenait à Kaiba.

Enfin, elle fut à même de sortir de la chambre, boitant de moins en moins. Elle avait fait d'admirables progrès en peu de temps.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rendit jusqu'à l'escalier où, tenant la rampe d'une main, elle s'aventura à poser un pied sur la première marche.

« Attends! »

Mokuba, effrayé par une telle démarche, paniqua d'abord de ne pas voir son frère à ses côtés. Mais au pas de course, il l'avait rejointe de l'autre bout du corridor.

« Chut… pas si fort … » souffla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Elle venait de répondre à ses questions.

« Ton frère dort encore… » dit-elle

« Oh! »

Il s'excusa presque.

« Alors, j'arrive à temps… je vais t'aider à descendre »

« Non. Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je vais me débrouiller. Mais c'est très gentil Mokuba. »

Décidément, il douta fortement du geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Séto le tuerait.

Aussi, il demeurait à moitié apeuré et à moitié sceptique.

« Bon…d'accord. Si tu insistes » reprit-elle. « Descends avec moi. Mais! Interdiction de me tenir le bras, compris? »

Elle retrouva avec bonheur les traits de ressemblance entre les deux frères lorsqu'il émit un léger grognement d'insatisfaction.

« Ne fais pas cet air. Je te le dirai si ça ne va, d'accord? »

Il restait définitivement penaud, la tête un peu penchée alors qu'elle posait son autre pied sur la marche.

Mais il se résigna. Il n'allait pas risquer de la faire tomber à trop vouloir bien faire.

Tous deux parvinrent enfin à atteindre le bas de l'escalier au bout de plusieurs minutes. C'était pénible mais elle y retrouvait enfin un peu d'autonomie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Et maintenant? » s'enchérit Mokuba qui n'allait certes pas s'en séparer.

« Direction la cuisine… » dit-elle dans un demi-rire. «Tu as mangé? »

« Non! C'est là que j'allais… »

« Madame… » s'inclina bien bas Mokuba à la manière d'un valet alors qu'il découvrait le chemin devant ses pas d'un geste du bras.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, la cuisine était fort ensoleillée. Le décor, au dehors, avait fait place à un magnifique manteau de neige.

« Ah! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur. « Qu'est-ce qui te plairait? Il y a des croissants, des brioches… »

« J'avais plutôt autre chose en tête… » avoua-t-elle. « T'aurais pas envie de saucisses, jambons, pommes de terre rissolées…bacon… enfin tu vois? »

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina. Il était affamé.

« Enfin…je suis pas très doué pour la cuisine » balbutia-t-il avec une certaine honte.

« Pas besoin » dit-elle. « Je me débrouille un peu. Et avec ton aide, je suis certaine qu'on va y arriver… »

« Mais… » voulut-il rouspéter.

« Quoi, mais? »

Elle se montra des plus persuasives.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que Séto apprécierait de me voir traîner dans la cuisine toute seule, sans aide? »

À vrai dire, elle s'en moquait un peu. Mais comme elle tenait à la présence de Mokuba, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement d'avoir le loisir de pouvoir discuter avec lui, elle insista du mieux qu'elle le pût.

« D'accord! D'accord! » bredouilla-t-il en achevant la résistance. Tout pour qu'elle cesse de le torturer.

Elle cacha gentiment un sourire en courbant la tête.

« Alors voilà comment ça fonctionne… tu me passes les aliments, je les fais cuire. Ainsi, on va se compléter comme une vraie équipe, d'accord? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix…grrr…les filles »

Résigné à son sort, il inclina la tête.

Tous deux se mirent en quête des instruments nécessaires – les poêles et les plats avant de tomber directement dans le réfrigérateur.

« Voyons…. Les œufs…le jambon, les oignons, le fromage…. »

Séto se réveilla resté sur la très agréable sensation de tenir Naomi entre ses bras. Il lui semblait avoir dormi comme un bébé.

Ses yeux tardèrent à s'ouvrir, revivant encore la dernière scène de leurs ébats. Rien n'était plus tendre que ce corps contre le sien. Rien n'était plus exaltant et jouissif que d'entendre le frémissement sur ses lèvres à son oreille alors qu'elle cachait difficilement le plus pur des plaisirs.

La chaleur était restée bien imprégnée sous les couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était endormi aussitôt.

Dormait-elle d'un aussi agréable sommeil que le sien?

Il s'aperçut aussi vite qu'elle n'était plus dans ses bras et qu'elle avait même quitté le lit, une nouvelle fois.

« Argh…c'est pas vrai… »

Brusquement, il bondit du lit.

« Mais à quoi tu joues Naomi…Grr… »

Anxieux au maximum, il se surprit à réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses neurones s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres. Si elle avait profité de son inattention pour fuir et quitter la maison?

Où pouvait-elle bien aller en ce matin de Noël? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être très loin. Elle était probablement en fait, ce qui sembla plus vraisemblable, quelque part dans la maison.

Le calme revint le hanter. Elle devait y être.

Mais si elle était tombée et qu'elle se soit blessé? Si elle gisait quelque part souffrant le martyre… « _Grr… »_

En moins de deux, il enfila son peignoir, identique à celui que lui avait emprunté Naomi et sortit de la chambre comme une furie, dévalant les marches par quatre.

Toujours au pas de course, il approchait de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit deux voix s'entremêler, celles de Naomi et de son frère.

Il allait entrer à son tour mais s'en retint, conscient de l'essoufflement qui stagnait dans sa poitrine; il ne fallait pas leur montrer combien il avait été inquiet. Aussi, choisit-il de respirer un grand coup, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Mokuba se surprit à s'activer joyeusement à sa demande. Curieusement, il semblait prendre même un certain plaisir à la seconder alors qu'il courait pour lui passer les aliments.

Elle avait finalement opté pour une omelette.

En moins de deux, les saucisses et les pommes de terres frétillaient sur la cuisinière.

« Tu peux me trancher les champignons pendant que je m'occupe du mélange? »

« Euh… d'accord… » dit-il incertain mais en commençant à les trancher d'un coup de couteau maladroit.

« Mokuba…nettoie-les avant… »

« Ah…oui…bien sûr… »

_« J'ai l'air complètement idiot je parie… »_

« Voilà…Tu t'en sors comme un chef…. » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Oh! Et n'oublie pas le café…très important…. »

_« Comment ça fonctionne ce truc? »_ pensa-t-il en blêmissant à la vue de la cafetière.

Il se serait trouvé devant un ordinateur et il n'aurait jamais éprouvé une anxiété aussi loquace. Mais niveau cuisine, il perdait littéralement pied.

« Mince alors… » s'écria-t-il en faisant déborder la tasse d'eau.

Ça n'avait définitivement rien d'une sinécure. Mais il épongea rapidement l'eau sur le comptoir.

« Oh! Tu me passerais le lait, s'il-te-plaît…? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Il se prêta de grâce à cette nouvelle requête. D'un bond, il se précipita vers le réfrigérateur pour y saisir la pinte de lait et revenait vers elle pour la lui tendre lorsque Séto, sans crier gare, ne put éviter d'entrer en collision avec lui. Ce qui provoqua la chute du lait sur le plancher et l'éclaboussement des deux frères par le liquide blanchâtre.

« Mokuba! » le réprimanda Séto dont le bas de pyjama fut entièrement aspergé.

Il se sentit insulté, d'autant que cet accident se faisait sous les yeux de Naomi qui ne put empêcher un éclat de rire.

Mais encore, il maintenait un regard sévère sur Mokuba.

« Tu aurais pu t'annoncer… » s'écria Naomi.

Elle sentait bien qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout et qu'il semblait tenir à gronder son petit frère. Mais elle s'interposa avec force à cette injustice.

« M'annoncer? Mais je te rappelle que je suis dans ma cuisine… » répliqua-t-il en insistant sur ses mots.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dis là? Elle va croire que je la traite en intruse… »_

« Ta cuisine? »

« Sors Mokuba…je vais ramasser » dit-il en se retournant vers le comptoir pour aller y ramasser de quoi éponger le parterre.

« Quoi? » s'écria-t-elle à nouveau. « Mais c'est à toi de sortir…nous, on a des choses à faire ici et on n'a pas terminé. »

_« Grr… c'est une rébellion en ordre ou quoi ? Elle proteste mes ordres…encore! »_

Il allait insister contre son petit frère. Mais cette fois, elle se fit plus énergique, contrecarrant ses plans.

« Non! Mokuba m'aide à faire la cuisine. Et puis tu devrais aller te changer, c'est collant du lait… Allez, sors! »

Elle le chassait délibérément de son territoire, avec amusement peut-être mais avec surtout beaucoup d'impudence, ce qui normalement, aurait ulcéré Kaiba qui n'aurait jamais toléré un tel comportement.

Mokuba ne savait sur quel pied danser. Il restait là, entre les deux, ne sachant que faire de sa propre volonté. Mais il attendait, bien qu'il ne l'avoua pas, lequel des deux aurait le mot final.

À son grand étonnement, Kaiba parut se calmer. L'humeur fâchée qu'il entretenait précédemment s'évanouit avec ces pas qu'il fit pour franchir le seuil de la cuisine en sens inverse. Il battait la retraite.

« Ouah…j'aurais jamais crû voir ça dans toute mon existence… » songea-t-il en s'empêchant de sourire à pleines dents. « Mon frère qui se fait donner des ordres…et sans riposter en plus! »

Kaiba s'arrêta juste derrière le mur. Il revoyait la scène. Vrai que c'était amusant en y repensant. Il avait foutu une telle trouille à son petit frère. Vrai que la colère l'avait quitté, cette colère qui , en réalité, était dirigée bien plus à l'endroit de Naomi pour avoir osé se déplacer à nouveau sans son aide bien plus qu'envers son petit frère qui n'était pas responsable de ce croisement accidentel.

Indiscrètement, il décida de rester quelques secondes de plus, de quoi dresser l'oreille.

Naomi aussi souriait devant le visage déconfit de Mokuba qui ne s'était pas encore remis de la scène, comme s'il redoutait les foudres de Kaiba pour plus tard.

« Il va s'en remettre… » souffla-t-elle pour le réconforter.

« Ouais…mais Séto semblait vraiment fâché… » balbutia-t-il en épongeant le parterre.

« Mais tu n'y étais pour rien Mokuba. » le rassura-t-elle. « Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il était fâché contre toi. Je crois qu'il a juste peur que je me fasse du mal en me promenant ainsi dans la maison. C'est tout. »

Elle lui offrit son plus tendre sourire, achevant de le rassurer complètement.

Ça se tenait, venant de son frère. Il l'avait tellement vu prendre un soin jaloux de Naomi lorsqu'elle était dans le pire état. Il savait aussi combien il redoutait d'autres blessures et s'en sentait si concerné. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère s'oublier autant au profit d'une tierce personne auparavant.

C'est sur un sourire des plus francs que Kaiba repartit vers sa chambre enfiler une tenue plus propre. Naomi avait deviné juste. Et elle ne se trompait pas.


	14. Le Dépouillement

_Merci ! Merci! Merci!_

_Je suis gâtée sincèrement. Je vous en remercie mille fois. Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là!_

_J'update moins rapidement, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. Mais c'est que j'écris un chapitre à la fois, puisque je n'ai plus d'avance...rire_

_Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise toujours. Je crois que c'est une période un peu tranquille dans le temps des fêtes, du moins dans ma fic, bien sûr. Mais c'est normal. Naomi ne peut pas faire grand-chose actuellement, comme vous en conviendrez. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit prisonnière du Manoir Kaiba. Mais bon... sourire._

**Maki **_: Ouah! T'as du courage! C'est hyper super gentil. Je suis réellement flattée que tu aimes à ce point. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué…mais c'est plutôt long comme fic. Ça fait beaucoup de papier! Rire __Oh! Et surtout… Laisse un peu de Séto aux autres, compris? Rire Merci beaucoup à toi d'être là! Pis arrête de pleurer! _

**Regenerating fire**_ :Je suis vraiment super contente que t'apprécies le nouveau duo sans Sérénity. Moi aussi, au début, j'aimais beaucoup mais je me suis lassée d'autant que quand on y pense, Séto a assez d'une personne à s'occcuper. Ça lui prend qqun de fort, aussi fort que lui. Mais je critique pas le tandem fort-faible non plus. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. __Vrai que Sérénity est toute mignonne. Mais fait très gamine aussi. En tk. Rire Très très contente que tu sois là toi aussi et que tu aimes bien. Merci pour mon style. J'essaie de m'améliorer mais de ces temps-ci, faut dire que je suis un peu dans une impasse. On dirait que j'écris plus mal que d'habitude. Je sais pas. Ça va revenir. Rire. Merci pour tes encouragements. Beaucoup._

**Wind :**_T'as aimé la cuisine? Super! J'avais pensé ajouté un peu de quoi sourire avec tous ces événements dramatiques. Fallait décompresser un peu. Là si tu veux essayer la recette… rire J'avais pas prévu d'en écrire mais en tk, si t'insites…! Comme ça, Séto était soulagé que tu le laisses tranquille pour l'instant? Lol Merci mille fois à toi aussi d'être toujours là…depuis le début. C'est vraiment très très apprécié. Séto aime pas que je dises ce que je pense…mais bon, c'est pas ses affaires alors tire la langue une belle grimace. Niah! Mokuba va prendre un plus de place là. En tk, je vais essayer...Merci! Merci! _

**Chaya :**_TU l'as vraiment aimée cette douche, n'est-ce pas? Ouah..faut dire qu'il s'est montré à la hauteur de la situation…il a fait ça comme un grand! Et…vrai que ça avait l'air pas mal invitant…lol Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à la place de Nao par moments… La chanceuse! Merci à toi aussi. Pour être toujours et encore là. J'apprécie ta constance et ta présence. Merci. Merci!_

_Oui, je sais je radote…lol Mais je vous aime beaucoup. Merci à vous tous. __Ok! Mainte__nant… On saute tous dans la douche avec Séto, ça vous va? Lol_

**Chapitre 14**

**Les joyeux lurons**

Mokuba avait pris la relève; ça aussi, Séto ne l'aurait normalement permis à personne d'autre. Mais son petit frère, qui serait bientôt aussi grand que lui, ne lui causait aucun souci de ce côté. Il savait que s'il en avait l'occasion, il veillerait sur Naomi avec autant de zèle qu'il n'en pratiquait lui-même. Mis à part qu'en temps normal, il ne pourrait certes pas lui tenir tête comme seul Kaiba en était capable à l'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'entêtait, Naomi n'étant pas du genre à se laisser mettre en cage et à obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Mais ce qu'il avait perçu de ce joyeux tandem l'animait d'une satisfaction encore là insoupçonnée.

D'abord, le duo tournait au trio s'incluant lui-même. Et ensuite, cette situation nouvelle ne serait pas sans apporter de très agréables perspectives d'avenir au clan Kaiba. Au contraire, à sa plus grande joie, bien des portes s'ouvraient grandes devant eux.

Ainsi, ce sourire qui s'était mû sur ses lèvres en quittant cette cuisine, il ne le devait pas uniquement à cette scène plutôt cocasse ou à la complicité des deux êtres qu'il appréciait le plus au monde.

Comme lui, depuis le premier jour, Mokuba se sentait étrangement attiré par Naomi animé par une admiration débordante de sincérité. Kaiba l'avait bien compris; son frère lui portait autant d'estime que de respect, ce qu'il avait crû plus difficile à gagner provenant de lui-même. Et pourtant même lui, Séto Kaiba, avait été immédiatement foudroyé d'une manière incontrôlable. C'était encore difficilement admissible. Et au fond, bien qu'il luttait pour le nier, il ne se le permettait pas entièrement préférant s'avouer plutôt que tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait sans plus.

Dès le départ, elle lui avait tenu tête sans réserve et sans crainte. Elle était si intrépide et volontaire ne s'en laissant imposer par personne. Vrai que ça l'avait séduit immanquablement.

Voilà maintenant que Mokuba répondait avec une fidèle exactitude aux mêmes sentiments; il l'avait acceptée tout de suite. Pas comme une possible future belle-sœur imposée. Non. Comme une amie, une protectrice. Une complice même.

Oui, Kaiba rêvait : elle deviendrait la pierre angulaire de leur puissant triangle, les trois se protégeant les uns les autres avec une férocité quasi démesurée, veillant ensemble à leur union en se couvrant les arrières mutuellement.

Oui, ils les voyait déjà tous trois à la conquête d'un monde qui ne saurait leur résister.

Ne restait plus à Naomi qu'à supplanter ses démons.

Et il allait y aider, coûte que coûte.

« Dis donc Mokuba… »

La nourriture continuait de cuire à feux doux dans leurs poêles respectives. Aussi, Naomi jugea qu'il était bien temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Question sans doute d'oublier les siennes.

« Je peux te poser une question? »

Elle avait délibérément baissé le ton, préparant le terrain beaucoup plus glissant de la vie privée du jeune homme.

« Euh…oui, bien sûr » dit-il avec spontanéité, tout occupé à renifler les odeurs des aliments.

« D'accord… je te le dis tout de suite » reprit-elle. « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre… »

« _Oh! Oh! __Ça sent les embrouilles..."_ se méfia-t-il rapidement. Totalement inexpérimenté avec la gent féminine, il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre.

« Euh…d'ac..cord… » hésita-t-il un moment en laissant traîner les syllabes. Pas qu'il chercha à lui déplaire ou l'éviter cependant.

Elle s'aperçut sans difficulté de son malaise, ce qui provoqua une certaine gaieté chez elle. Elle le tenait sans le vouloir réellement, cherchant d'abord à lui rendre service.

« Tu n'as pas une petite amie? » demanda-t-elle avec un calme désarmant.

Une jolie teinte rosée s'imprégna immédiatement au visage de Mokuba qui se mit à bredouiller instantanément, sifflant des bribes et des syllabes complètement inintelligibles.

"Bwah…Waho…na…euh...grrr..."

Aussi charmée que profondément amusée par autant de candeur, elle prit plaisir à se moquer fort gentiment…

« Tu ne sais pas comment le dire…je vois…alors j'essaie… »

Mokuba rougit de plus belle, passant désespérément une main derrière sa nuque.

« Mwah…na…mais…biah… » voulut-il se défendre sans qu'aucune parole cohérente ne vint appuyer ses pensées embrouillées.

« …c'est une grenouille? Non! » s'écria-t-elle sur le bord du rire. « Non! Une oie? Une pie? Hum… pas facile… ok! Je t'aide… donne-moi une consonne… puis une voyelle…puis une autre consonne…et… »

-« Argh! » l'interrompit-il vivement alors qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'elle se payait sa tête avec beaucoup de joie. « Na! Ça va! »

« Bon! C'est déjà mieux…et elle s'appelle? »

Naomi insistait en dépit de son manque d'aise total.

Il avait l'air ahuri presque autant qu'il était secrètement désespéré.

« Non! » cria-t-il encore.

Mais il se rendit bien compte qu'il était impossible de lui échapper bien que l'envie urgente de se sauver en courant se montrait loquace.

Devant son silence qu'elle gardait en attendant qu'il daigne bien répondre, il parvint toutefois à se calmer et rassembler les bribes de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

-« Je…je n'en ai pas…qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? »

Il rougissait encore bien que la sincérité se lisait sur son visage.

« Vraiment? Mais c'est pas possible Mokuba….Même pas une qui t'intéresse? »

Le tendre sourire évasif qui s'agita sur les lèvres du jeune homme en se rappelant une jolie frimousse blonde ne put trahir l'attention de Naomi.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Séto. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec personne.

C'est alors qu'une idée paraissant d'abord farfelue fit irruption dans son esprit. Peut-être le pouvait-il avec elle.

Après tout, elle faisait partie de la gent féminine; sûrement serait-elle d'un judicieux conseil. Elle se montrerait plus délicate en la matière.

Aussi, sans lutter, il choisit de se rendre.

« Euh… il y a quelqu'un que j'aime bien, enfin, je crois… » confia-t-il à mi-voix.

« Ah! J'en suis ravie. Vraiment »

Le regard de Naomi s'était subitement mis à pétiller de joie.

« Et elle? »

« Euh… je sais pas. J'aimerais bien, je pense…mais je sais pas pour elle…du moins… »

« Mokuba! » l'interrompit-elle sur le champ. Tu le sais ou pas?

« Euh…non. »

Son expression avait changé. Il avait l'air penaud. Il ne savait tout simplement pas. Mais il réfléchissait.

_« Pourquoi pas? »_

« Et bien…elle est dans la majorité de mes cours… » débuta-t-il sous l'oreille attentive de Naomi qui ne le regarda pas, convaincue de le déstabiliser à nouveau si elle s'attardait trop curieusement sur lui.

Autant il fut réticent au début, autant il affichait maintenant son intérêt pour cette jeune fille blonde heurtée au hasard par l'un des gardes peu avant qu'il ne soit enlevé avec Naomi et ne se retrouve dans ce hangar.

Il lui confia avec empressement les moments qu'il partageait avec Samantha lorsque parfois, profitant d'un peu moins de vigilance de la part de ses gardes du corps, il se risquait à marcher ou à la reconduire jusqu'à chez elle. Ce qu'il ressentait également de cette première expérience sentimentale.

« Humm… elle semble gentille… » souffla Naomi à la description qu'il en faisait.

« Oh oui! Elle l'est! » répliqua-t-il sur-le-champ.

« Ah….alors, tu as dû lui faire un petit cadeau pour Noël, n'est-ce pas? »

Les épaules de Mokuba s'affaissèrent de découragement. Visiblement que ce plan ne s'était pas mis en branle de lui-même.

« Je…voulais. J'en avais envie. Mais je savais pas quoi…et puis je sais même pas si elle a le même intérêt que moi… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui demander? Comment veux-tu le savoir sinon? »

Elle aurait pu lui confirmer que tout se passe dans le regard. On se plaît ou on ne se plaît pas comme il arrive souvent. Bien qu'il soit vrai que parfois aussi, les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles en ont l'air. Surtout si elle s'en référait directement à sa relation avec Séto.

Mais Mokuba ne répondit toujours pas, perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Et puis…au pire, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être éperdument en amour pour faire un cadeau et montrer à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes bien, tu sais? Qu'elle partage tes sentiments ou non, elle en sera ravie, j'en suis certaine. »

« M..ouais… tu as raison. » avoua-t-il un peu gêné. « Mais je crois qu'il est trop tard pour cette fois-ci. J'ai tout raté. »

Il paraissait réellement affligé par ce remords.

« Peut-être pas… » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Comme si l'espoir était soudain revenu le hanter, il maintenait sur elle un regard presque suppliant.

Qu'insinuait-elle par là?

« C'est vrai! Peut-être que le Père Noël ne t'a pas oublié lui. Qui sait? »

Tout était prêt pour le petit déjeuner. Aussi, ferma-t-elle tous les feux sur la cuisinière tranquillement alors que Mokuba demeurait visiblement tourmenté par ses paroles.

« Écoute bien Mokuba…je vais te confier un secret. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

Comme si elle craignait soudain que Séto ne soit déjà de retour et tapissé au mur en train de les épier, elle baissa le ton avant de poursuivre…

« Au pied de l'arbre, sur la boîte de couleur argent avec le ruban bleu – un de tes cadeaux – il y a une toute petite boîte minuscule. Elle est rouge en velours. Elle n'a aucune identification. Très facile à reconnaître, tu vois? »

Il lui semblait que Mokuba salivait tant son regard s'était agrandi et que sa bouche se faisait béate.

« Et bien, elle est pour toi. Fais-en bon usage. » murmura-t-elle encore en posant tendrement ses doigts sur sa joue.

Ne pouvant résister à plus d'intrigue, il s'apprêtait à courir pour rejoindre le salon.

« Je peux? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais! »  
Ce qui freina les pas du fringant jeune homme.

« Reviens m'aider avec les assiettes s'il-te-plaît…d'accord? »

-« Pas la peine! » répondit Kaiba qui rentrait à la cuisine en croisant les pas de Mokuba. « Je m'en occupe »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait ce branle-bas général mais il arrivait juste à temps pour prendre la relève, ce qui ne déplût pas à Naomi de le voir venir s'installer à ses côtés.

Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et elle commençait à se ressentir de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir; sûr qu'elle était bien loin de sa forme. Mais elle était fière d'en avoir accompli autant. Et sans aide surtout.

« Mokuba? » la questionna-t-il du regard.

« Oh! Je crois qu'il avait oublié un truc ou quelque chose comme ça, je sais pas. » mentit-elle gentiment.

Mais l'attention de Séto avait à nouveau retombé exclusivement sur sa personne.

« Tu en fais trop Naomi. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. »

Son intonation froide n'avait trompé personne. Toujours, il s'inquiétait d'elle.

« Tu ne devais pas te reposer encore un moment? » se moqua-t-il bien qu'une partie de lui regrettait qu'elle ait déserté ses bras aussi rapidement.

_« Rien ne t'obligeait à partir… j'aurais aimé que tu restes… »_

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps de Naomi lorsqu'il s'entêta à se rapprocher encore plus près.

Elle en était persuadée. Il le faisait exprès.

Même le visage de Kaiba s'était adouci encore bercé par des souvenirs tout frais à sa mémoire.

Encore, malgré qu'il put ressentir aisément le trouble qu'il provoquait en elle, il ne s'empêcha pas de jouer l'ironie.

« Ça a l'air potable… tu es sûre qu'on ne risque rien? Je dois demander un goûteur? »

Naomi se permit de le dévisager sévèrement jouant l'insultée.

Décidément, il se sentait probablement encore d'humeur câline. Ses mains se risquèrent sur les hanches de Naomi qu'il approcha de son corps.

Elle tremblait, comme toujours. Mais Kaiba comprit aussi que ses efforts l'avait fatiguée plus qu'elle n'avait imaginé.

_« Et si on remontait…je sais que tu es fatiguée…on pourrait…non…te reposer… »_

Un nouveau désir s'était emparé de tout son être. Mais bien que la pensée l'effleura certes et qu'il avait l'air d'un vrai obsédé, ce qu'il était en vérité par rapport à elle, l'envie certaine de la voir se reposer pesait beaucoup dans la balance.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle avait fermé les paupières en proie soit à se laisser sombrer entre ses bras ou entraîner par le même désir ardent.

« _C'Est Noël après tout… J'ai très envie de profiter de mon cadeau au maximum… »_ songea-t-il alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

_« Grr…mais arrête Séto!_ »

Si elle n'avait pas tant joué les fières, elle aurait incliné sa tête sur son épaule, cessant de lutter contre l'inévitable.

Encore une fois, ses armes s'abaissaient.

« Ouah! Merci Nao! » cria Mokuba en faisant irruption dans la cuisine et provoquant ainsi, au soulagement de Naomi, la séparation de leurs corps.

_« GRRR! MOKUBA! J'ai horreur quand il fait ça…faut vraiment que je lui en glisse un mot. »_

Ce qui irrita durement Séto qui reprit toutefois le fil de la conversation.

« Merci! pour quoi? »

Mokuba s'apprêtait à bafouiller. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son frère qui ne savait absolument rien de sa vie privée, loin de lui et de la Kaiba Corp?

« Ah! Ce n'est rien Mokuba, je te l'ai dit. Et puis merci à toi aussi de m'avoir aidée pour la bouffe. Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti. »

Kaiba, perspicace, sentit tout de suite le pot-aux-roses et se douta de quelque manigance ou secret entre eux. Mais il choisit délibérément de ne pas insister dans sa curiosité. Il choisit surtout de ne pas s'immiscer dans ce qui lui parut être leurs affaires.

De plus, Naomi semblait plus calme, s'étant jusque-là concentré sur autre chose que sur ses propres soucis. Et il en était fort satisfait bien qu'il comprenait que ce n'était que pour une courte période de temps. C'Était déjà ça de gagné.

Réellement épuisée, elle ne put palier le muscle de sa jambe de fléchir en se retournant, ce qui manqua de la faire tomber. Mais rapide comme l'éclair, le bras de Kaiba avait fait une barrière de protection. Il n'appréciât pas du tout cet instant de faiblesse qui aurait pu être évité si elle ne s'était pas entêté à faire toute cette nourriture.

« Ça va… » dit-elle en se relevant et se tenant les côtes.

« Non, ça ne va pas… » lui reprocha-t-il concerné.

« Naomi! » s'écria Mokuba à son tour en se précipitant vers elle pour la supporter comme son frère le faisait déjà. « Je crois que tu devrais écouter Séto et même aller te reposer un peu… »

« Non! » se borna-t-elle à répondre en se redressant tant bien que mal. « Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. On va manger, d'accord? »

Mokuba vit bien l'inquiétude et la colère dans le regard de son frère. Aussi, il s'employa à trouver des solutions rapides et efficaces pour apaiser et l'un et l'autre.

« D'accord… » reprit-il. « Alors, maintenant, laisse-toi servir. Reste assise et nous nous occuperons du reste, pas vrai Séto? »

Il le sentait. Kaiba était sur le point de grogner et d'engueuler tous les diables et les dieux. Mais il acquiesça à la solution de Mokuba : elle devait se ménager.

Bien qu'elle répugna à se laisser guider jusqu'à la salle à manger, elle n'eut pas le choix de se plier à la volonté de Kaiba qui la mena vers la chaise la plus proche.

Dans son enthousiasme débordant à porter les plats de la cuisine à la salle à manger, Mokuba s'arrêta promptement entre deux voyages, discrètement retiré à leur vue; une scène déconcertante s'offrait à lui avec une évidence démesurée.

Son frère, bien que rigide et ferme, habituellement si froid, s'acharnait à montrer autant d'implacabilité en l'aidant à se poser doucement sur cette chaise. Et pourtant, il le comprenait bien : Séto demeurait par-dessus tout le plus soucieux des hommes à accomplir cette tâche. Sans même sans apercevoir peut-être, il en était presque chevaleresque même si aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Même si rien n'aidait à détecter, sur son visage, l'émoi dont il était la proie.

Se savait-il épié par son petit frère, ce qui affermissait son devoir de rester et de se montrer aussi impératif? Ou si rien ne changeait dans son comportement même lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Naomi, s'empêchant même un tout petit instant de flexibilité?

Et si oui, comment faisait-elle pour apprécier ce flegme déplacé dans ce qui semblait être une relation sentimentale? Elle-même, bien que beaucoup plus humaine en apparence, n'était pas tant du genre à se jeter à son cou en perdant tous ses sens. Elle aussi était de nature si fière, détachée par moments.

Mais la scène demeurait touchante. Profondément. Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas ressentir le courant d'électricité qui passait entre eux.

Comment lui, Mokuba, allait-il se comporter dans une relation amoureuse s'il s'en tenait au modèle qu'il avait sous les yeux?

« Mokuba! » s'écria Kaiba.

Peut-être avait-il remarqué ce moment d'égarement. Mais il le sommait d'accélérer le mouvement, conscient de l'extrême fatigue de Naomi.

« Euh…oui, j'arrive… » répondit-il en se dépêchant d'apporter les deux derniers plats qu'il posait sur la table.

Séto avait rejoint l'extrémité de la table, semblant ne pas trop se soucier à présent de leur invitée, comme s'il en avait déjà suffisamment fait.

Il venait pour s'asseoir à son tour lorsqu'il se releva brusquement.

« Ah mince! Le café! »

Comme s'il paraissait ennuyé, Séto se leva doucement.

« C'est bon. Je m'en occupe. »

Puis d'un pas dolent, il retourna à la cuisine.

_« Il est si bizarre…quelquefois… »_ songeait Mokuba en le regardant s'éloigner.

Naomi n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle semblait de bonne humeur malgré la blancheur qu'avait pris son visage, montrant par là qu'elle était exténuée.

Mais elle l'observait, se refusant toutefois à insister.

« Merci beaucoup Nao… » murmura-t-il tout bas. « Tu es certaine que.. »

« Oui. Absolument. » répondit-elle à la question qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser. « Fais ce que tu dois Moki »

« _Moki? »_

Ce dernier sursauta vivement.

« Oh…pardon » reprit-elle devant sa réaction. « Mokuba »

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus affectueux. Aussi, insista-t-il gaiement pour adopter ce surnom.

« Non...non…ça va. J'aime bien. »

C'est sur l'échange de leur sourire complice que Kaiba revint à la table, haussant un sourcil comme s'il les questionnait.

Curieusement, tous deux avait baissé la tête ne daignant pas répondre à sa curiosité.

_« Il se passe des choses étranges ici… Faudra que je les surveille de plus près… »_

Sur cette pensée, il s'assied à son tour avec l'envie fort prisée de se moquer gentiment de Naomi.

« Mokuba! » s'aventura-t-il à lui commander. « Goûte! »

Tous deux figèrent bien droit sur leurs chaises; Mokuba parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une effronterie pareille et Naomi parce qu'elle eut l'envie soudaine de se lever pour le gifler et lui faire reprendre ses sens.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Mokuba s'insurgea vivement devant l'impolitesse de son frère, en s'appuyant d'un regard sévère et réprobateur.

« Séto! »

Vrai que ce dernier fut aussi impressionné par cette offensive directe que par le zèle qu'il démontrait à se dresser en protecteur à son tour devant Naomi. Ce qui lui plut foncièrement. Son jugement s'avérait exact : le triangle s'était formé sans qu'il ait eu le moindre effort à y fournir.

Mais il maintint toutefois le même regard autoritaire, celui-là qui n'accepte aucune réprimande, désirant voir jusqu'où Mokuba saurait se rendre par instinct.

Ce dernier résista à sa grande surprise.

« Ça ne se fait pas…t'as pas honte? » continua-t-il d'insister.

« _Quoi? Mokuba? Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses! J'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié? »_

Naomi douta d'être l'enjeu réel de ce charmant échange. Aussi, sagement, elle préféra les laisser en débattre, sincèrement convaincue que Séto l'avait volontairement mis en scène. Pourquoi, elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le ton de sa voix.

Dès le départ, il avait cherché à la taquiner, rien de plus. Comme il l'avait fait à la cuisine.

Vrai qu'elle aussi trouva fort aimable de la part du jeune homme de se lancer à son secours, bien que le geste en était stérile.

Mokuba se rendit bien compte de la moquerie évidente de Kaiba dont les lèvres se retroussèrent en un doux sourire plutôt amusé.

_« Ah! C'est pas vrai…il m'a bien eu… »_ songea-t-il en baissant les yeux.

S'il n'avait pas eu tant de respect pour la nourriture de Naomi, il en aurait projeté au visage de son frère, démarrant ainsi, quitte à en avoir l'air grotesque, une bataille de bouffe en règle. Mais il s'en retint.

Il finirait bien par avoir sa revanche.

Kaiba fut le premier à porter sa fourchette à sa bouche. Bien sûr qu'il ne doutait pas des talents culinaires de Naomi. Cette omelette était réellement délicieuse.

« Humm…. » soupira Mokuba qui semblait engloutir au lieu de déguster. « Où t'as appris à faire ça? »

« Oh! Du calme Moki, c'est juste une omelette… » s'écria-t-elle en riant.

« _MOKI ? Qu'est-ce que…? Depuis quand? »_

Séto demeura stupéfait; il devait en avoir manqué de très grands bouts…pour sûr.

Mais cette réelle complicité entre les deux l'emplit d'une satisfaction évidente. Il en était réellement heureux. Peut-être même avait-il trouvé en Mokuba le meilleur allié pour enchaîner Naomi à eux.

Kaiba n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou si c'était seulement parce qu'elle appréciait ce matin tranquille mais elle osa pourtant se dévoiler un peu.

« Mais tu sais… c'est un peu l'habitude de passer dans les cuisines d'hôtel… le matin, j'aime bien descendre et aller me préparer quelque chose. Et puis côtoyer les chefs, ça a des avantages… » avoua-t-elle comme si elle se remémorait de bons souvenirs.

« Tu ne te faisais pas servir à ta chambre? »

Elle se moqua gentiment en soupirant.

« Tu veux dire, comme vous deux? »

Kaiba redressa fièrement la tête mais à la manière de Bonaparte, il dédaigna ce commentaire. Oui. IL se faisait servir et n'allait pas en avoir honte.

Mokuba se montra plus mal à l'aise de leur opulence. Il savait bien qu'au dehors, pas tout le monde avait ce luxe. Et savait bien aussi qu'il n'était pas le plus essentiel.

« Je ne trouve aucun plaisir à faire faire les choses par d'autres. J'aime faire les miennes. De cette manière, j'en suis toujours plus satisfaite. » avoua-t-elle encore même si elle avait dénoté le vif agacement de Kaiba. « Et puis, c'est amusant de faire la cuisine de temps en temps… »

Cette fois, elle le piqua exprès.

« Au moins, comme ça, on sait toujours ce qu'il y a dedans et on ne pose pas autant de questions quand vient le temps d'y goûter. »

« _Ouah! 1-0 pour Naomi…vas-y Nao! »_ pensa Mokuba en regardant son frère détourner la tête promptement vers Naomi.

Un éclair d'amusement avait même traversé son regard.

Il était très loin d'en être fâché.

_« Ne joue pas avec moi Naomi… à moins que tu te rendes jusqu'au bout… »_

Curieusement, et bien qu'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un seul regard, Mokuba eut tout le loisir d'apercevoir Naomi rougir furieusement. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient partagé là une pensée fort secrète au même moment ou qu'ils communiquaient sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Et de ce qu'il en vit, il n'osa imaginer laquelle.

Puis elle avait aussi mystérieusement détourné la tête pour laisser planer son regard au-dessus de son assiette.

Très étrange.

Comme s'il siégeait sur son trône, le regard de Kaiba bifurqua aussitôt sur son cadet. Sans doute allait-il tenter de lui soutirer quelques vers du nez.

« Alors Mokuba? Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui? »

_« Grr…il se doute de quelque chose… »_ déplora ce dernier_. « Pas bon tout ça… »_

Il bafouilla légèrement bien qu'il se battit durement pour garder contenance et ne pas entièrement se trahir.

« Ah! Euh…je dois passer chez…un ami cet après-midi »

« Un…ami? »

Kaiba insista gravement.

« En plein après-midi de Noël? »

Naomi éprouva une réelle compassion pour Mokuba vu son embarras. Mais elle ne pouvait interférer continuellement entre les deux frères. De plus, elle jugeait que de se porter à son secours à ce stade-ci, ne ferait qu'accroître la curiosité de Séto. Jamais elle ne se risquerait à le sous-estimer.

« Et je le connais? » reprit Kaiba le sourcil gauche bien relevé comme s'il faisait une enquête et qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que lui disait son petit frère.

_« Fiou… il croit au moins que c'est un mec… »_

« Euh…non! C'est un élève du lycée. Tu le connais pas. J'ai promis de passer aujourd'hui parce qu'il fait collection de jeux vidéos et… »

Kaiba détectait le mensonge, quel qu'il soit, à mille lieues à la ronde. Davantage celui-là. Sûr que Mokuba lui cachait intentionnellement quelque chose et que, il en était persuadé, Naomi semblait également détentrice de ce mystère. Ce qui le rassurait d'ailleurs puisque cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger si elle s'y prêtait. Seulement, il réalisait en même temps que peut-être il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de la situation et plutôt moins disponible aux yeux de son cadet. Peut-être même l'avait-il trop négligé avec tous les derniers événements qui se bousculaient dans leur existence.

Aussi, jugea-t-il plus sage de se résigner : tôt ou tard, il saurait.

« Très bien. » approuva-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper.

« Quoi? » s'écria Mokuba qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Euh! Oui. Très bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai de retour pour souper, promis. »

Bien qu'elle avait peu goûté à son plat, Kaiba fut satisfait de la voir manger. Mokuba lui, avait fait honneur à sa cuisine en reprenant même quelques morceaux d'une seconde assiette, ce qui indiqua à Séto qu'il était ou soit très affamé soit très nerveux.

Quand à lui-même, mangeant déjà très peu, il s'était obligé à se remplir l'estomac. D'abord pour lui faire plaisir et que c'était délicieux et ensuite parce que c'était Noël. Il pouvait bien s'en permettre un peu.

« Mokuba… » demanda-t-elle en tentant de se lever. « Tu m'aides à ramasser s'il-te-plaît? »

« Pas la peine! » dit sèchement Kaiba. « Marie s'en occupera quand… »

« NON! » l'interrompit promptement Naomi.

Sur la peau de Kaiba, les poils s'étaient hérissés.

_« Grrr…mais arrête! Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'ils sont payés pour ça? »_

« Je m'en fout! » répliqua-t-elle au silence qui avait suivi. « Tu sais ce que j'en pense! »

Mokuba sursauta. Il lui semblait pourtant n'avoir rien entendu sortir de la bouche de Séto qui provoqua cette réplique de la part de Naomi.

Encore, leur conversation paraissait silencieuse alors qu'ils continuaient à se dévisager l'un et l'autre.

Plus gêné que jamais, Mokuba décida de ne pas s'immiscer entre eux et préféra leur éviter une querelle inutile.

D'un bond, il se leva en saisissant deux assiettes au hasard.

« Pose ces plats! » ordonna Kaiba qui n'accepta pas les réprimandes de Naomi.

« Merci Moki » dit-elle en essayant de se lever à son tour en agrippant une assiette de ses doigts.

Avec adresse et encore plus de fermeté, Kaiba lui arracha des mains.

Lui aussi avait bondi dans un éclair, se dressant même devant elle comme un orage menaçant.

Mokuba avait sursauté même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à redouter de son frère.

« Reste assise » dit encore Kaiba en luttant désespérément pour garder un ton froid dénudé de toute frustration.

_« Grr...quelle tête de mule! »_ grogna-t-il silencieusement en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Une tristesse certaine s'était creusée sur le visage de Naomi, accompagnée d'une ombre de colère aussi.

Elle soupira lourdement agacée. Quelque chose lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

« Tu es encore un peu fragile Nao. » souffla Mokuba qui désirait plus que tout ramener sa bonne humeur. « Séto est inquiet. Il n'aime pas que tu te surmènes. »

« Je sais Mokuba. C'est justement ce qui me déplaît autant. C'est une faiblesse que je déteste. »

_« Faiblesse…faible…vulnérable…misérable… »_

Ces mots qu'elle haïssait tant.

« Et que je ne peux pas me permettre… » siffla-t-elle entre les dents encore plus déterminée à ne plus dépendre de son état physique.

Serrant les poings rageusement, elle se releva, ignorant les longs étirements qui lui traversaient le corps.

Il était impuissant. Tout comme Kaiba qui revenait et qui avait bien entendu ses dernières paroles. Il se tenait derrière, la fixant d'un regard austère.

Que pouvait-il d'autre à part se soumettre ou se révolter complètement en explosant comme de la dynamite et ainsi envenimer les choses?

Mokuba s'empressa de vider la table. N'importe quoi pour qu'il n'ait pas à assister à un affrontement quelconque.

« Naomi… »

« Ne dis rien Kaiba! Rien qui puisse… »

« Non! Je veux seulement que tu m'accompagnes » l'interrompit-il aussi vite. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

_« Et ne m'appelle pas Kaiba… »_

Le calme.

Fin comme un renard, il préférait mille fois chercher à la distraire plutôt que de s'enliser dans une interminable discussion.

« Tu t'en sens capable? » demanda-t-il encore.

« _Capable? Mais vas-tu arrêter de t'inquiéter? »_

« Oui. » répondit-elle encore plus déterminée à se montrer invulnérable.

Sagement, il attendit qu'elle daigne demander son aide, ce qui ne vint pas. Mais il s'y prépara tout le long du trajet qui les conduisirent au sous-sol de la demeure, gardant encore plus de vigilance à la descente des escaliers.

Elle se demanda combien d'étages pouvait bien comporter cette maison. Vrai qu'elle pâtissait atrocement dans tout son corps par cet effort difficile. Mais encore elle préféra ne rien montrer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à ce qui lui parut être un second sous-terrain, très loin d'un sous-sol ordinaire, elle comprit que cet étage tenait lieu de remise vu la multitude de voitures et de motos parsemés dans la salle.

L'avait-il amenée là pour faire étalage de son opulence?

« Ne bouge pas d'ici » dit-il en se dirigeant au fond de la pièce.

Normalement, il aurait insisté pour qu'elle le suive et y découvre elle-même le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Mais conscient lui aussi de ses efforts et de son orgueil mal placé en cette circonstance, il préféra se charger lui-même de « développer » le présent.

D'un mouvement du bras, il retira l'immense toile blanche qui recouvrait la nouvelle voiture de course qui s'offrit aux yeux de Naomi; c'était une copie identique de la sienne, celle-là même qui se trouvait au garage en réparation depuis l'incident qu'elle avait eu avec Kaiba sur la piste.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda-t-elle, tupéfaite.

Il avait osé faire réparer sa voiture et même la faire transporter jusque dans SA remise?

« Non. » répondit-il à ses pensées. « Celle-ci est une réplique exacte de ta voiture…Bien sûr… je me suis permis d'y faire apporter quelques modifications de manière à la rendre plus performante et aussi plus sécuritaire… »

_« Qu'est-ce que…? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Mais…je sais pas quoi dire »_

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. » souffla-t-elle tout bas, encore indécise par la réaction à adopter. « C'est très gentil…vraiment… Mais je ne peux pas accepter »

« Quoi? » s'écria-t-il en désenchantant.

« Je ne peux pas.. » insista-t-elle encore.

_« Séto…je ne serai pas ici assez longtemps pour en profiter de toute façon… »_

« C'est un cadeau Naomi. Ça ne se refuse pas » dit-il sur le bord d'être cruellement repris par la colère.

Surtout quand ce présent vient de Séto Kaiba.

« Tu m'en as déjà fait un à l'Orphelinat. Et il n'avait pas de prix Séto. C'était déjà plus que suffisant. »

_« Non, ça ne l'est pas! Naomi! C'Est un cadeau! Et de Noël en plus!_ »

Elle comprenait bien l'offense qu'elle lui causait, bien que ce n'était pas son intention. Aussi, elle préféra obtempérer.

« Je comprends… » recommença-t-elle. « Mais c'est vraiment trop Séto. »

La déception le gagnait, c'est vrai. Et pourtant entre toutes les armes, il choisit la plus douce : la ruse.

« C'est très embêtant, tu vois? C'est que lorsque tu seras sur pied…j'avais pensé t'accorder une revanche sur ma victoire… »

Il jouait. Et elle n'en était pas dupe. Mais ne désirant pas lui causer plus de souci, elle releva un regard agacé vers lui.

« Ta victoire? Hum..Hum… » toussa-t-elle en s'empêchant de rire.

« …c'est très rare que j'offre une deuxième chance. » insista-t-il en s'approchant gentiment.

La bonne humeur était revenue.

« D'accord…si c'est ce que tu désires. Mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule après. » se permit-elle de le taquiner.

_« Je sais que je te fais du mal. Pardonne-moi Séto. Même si le plus dur reste à venir. »_

Oubliant ses mauvais présages, elle s'approcha à son tour fort tendrement en tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de cacher la détresse enfouie dans son cœur.

« Merci. Mais tu en fais trop. Beaucoup trop » murmura-t-elle.

Sans pousser plus loin le fond de ses pensées, elle se laissa choir entre ses bras, là où elle était bien à l'abri.

_« Et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir en faire plus… Non. J'en ferai plus. » pensait-il._

Voilà sûrement la plus belle consolation qui lui vint au cœur.

« D'accord. Mais si j'accepte ton cadeau, tu dois en retour accepter le mien. Ça te va? »

Il eut presque envie de rire mais s'en retint.

N'avait-elle pas encore compris qu'il acceptait déjà tout d'elle?

« Tu veux bien me prêter tes bras pour m'aider à remonter? »

_« Elle l'a dit…elle a osé? »_

Kaiba fut rempli d'une joie sincère de la voir ainsi se fier à lui. Peut-être enfin commençait-il à récolter les fruits de sa patience?

Bien que secondée étroitement par le maintien solide de Kaiba, le trajet de retour jusqu'au salon s'avéra passablement pénible. Elle était éreintée plus que jamais.

« Alors, on les ouvre ces cadeaux? » s'écria Mokuba assis au bord du sapin, impatient comme un gamin.

« Naomi doit se reposer un peu Mokuba »

« Non! Ça va. » coupa-t-elle Kaiba. « Ça ira… »

Le teint de Naomi avait encore blêmi. C'est pourquoi Mokuba ne s'obstina nullement.

« Non! Ça peut attendre à plus tard, n'est-ce pas Séto? »

Ce dernier acquiesça à peine d'un hochement de la tête mais fut intimement reconnaissant de cette compréhension.

« C'est vrai Nao. Tu dois te reposer un peu. » reprit Mokuba.

Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, encore moins contre les deux.

« Juste un cadeau Séto…Pour Mokuba » l'implora-t-elle.

Bien sûr, il allait objecter. Mais devant tant d'insistance, il permit à son jeune frère d'ouvrir un premier présent.

La boîte, de couleur or enrubannée d'un mince filet rouge, était minuscule. On aurait dit un écrin à bijou. Ce qui la surprit, Kaiba ne devant pas être du genre à offrir des trucs qu'il jugeait inutiles et superficiels, encore moins à son frère.

Mais Mokuba s'empressa d'en déchirer l'emballage.

« Ouah! Séto! C'est pas vrai! Est-ce que…? » balbutia-t-il fou de joie sous l'œil toujours impassible de Kaiba.

« Est-ce bien ce que je pense? Dis-moi grand frère? »

C'est avec beaucoup de fierté que Kaiba ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Naomi n'osa pas demander malgré la curiosité.

« Où? Dis-moi où? » demanda encore Mokuba sautillant sur le plancher.

Si bien qu'en deux temps, il se retrouva collé au corps de Séto, ce dernier demeurant confus par le peu d'habitude de ces effusions spontanées.

« Au sous-sol » souffla-t-il comme s'il paraissait ennuyé. Ce qu'il n'était pas du tout.

Il était ravi. Heureux de faire le bonheur de son frère.

Dans son enthousiasme débordant, Mokuba se lança vivement vers Naomi qu'il étreignit dans ses bras sans penser une seconde à son état, sous le regard horrifié de Kaiba qui sursauta à cette vision.

Naomi avait tressailli durement.

« Oh! Pardon! Pardon! J'avais oublié..." s'excusa-t-il sincèrement attristé de lui avoir causé quelque souffrance.

« Ce n'est rien… » souffla-t-elle en reprenant sur son mal.

« Regarde! » s'écria-t-il à son adresse en ouvrant le boîtier.

À l'intérieur, il y avait deux clés. Elle y reconnut facilement deux clés de véhicules.

« Dis Séto, je peux? Je peux? »

Mokuba trépignait comme un gamin désireux d'aller essayer ses nouveaux jouets.

_« Grr…Mokuba! Mais arrête de faire l'enfant… »_

« Oui. » répondit Kaiba qui retint toute pensée de sortir par la bouche.

Rapidement, ils le perdirent des yeux.

« À ton tour » dit Naomi.

« Non. Plus tard » répondit sèchement Kaiba uniquement soucieux de la ramener à sa chambre.

« Non. Tout de suite »

Il vint pour riposter mais encore elle le fit taire avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis »

Chaque année, Kaiba recevait des dizaines, voire des centaines de cadeaux autant à Noël qu'à son anniversaire; ils provenaient, pour la plupart, d'individus qu'il méprisait. Ces serpents qui s'entortillaient autour de sa cheville après avoir rampé à ses pieds tout ce temps pour y accéder. Ceux-là qui espéraient ses bonnes grâces en retour. Ceux qui pliaient devant lui et sa volonté. Ceux-là encore qui le redoutaient et le craignaient pour sa puissance.

Des cadeaux et des présents de fans aussi; des gens ordinaires qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui n'avaient pas la chance de voltiger dans son atmosphère. Des gens qui, apparemment, l'enviaient et l'estimaient suffisamment pour penser à lui dans ces temps de réjouissance. C'était touchant. Troublant peut-être lorsqu'il s'y attardait. Mais si loin de sa personne qu'il n'y prêtait guère plus d'attention.

À part Mokuba, personne d'autre ne parvenait à l'émouvoir.

Aussi, pour la première fois de son existence, un présent lui était offert d'une autre personne qu'il appréciait tout autant; une rare personne qui n'attendait ni ne demandait absolument rien en retour. Pas même une seule preuve de son affection ou une marque de sa grande estime pour elle. Rien. Il était devenu évident qu'elle n'avait pas à le quémander; tout s'enchaînant de lui-même. Elle n'était sûrement pas aveugle au point de ne rien voir et ressentir devant cet être normalement habité d'un froid polaire. Elle devait avoir compris depuis longtemps l'ivresse folle dont il s'enrhumait à l'effleurer chaque fois.

Mais tout de même. Ce présent n'avait rien d'habituel. Tout à son image.

Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle n'avait absolument rien d'ordinaire à ses yeux? Que sa seule présence était déjà sans prix, bien qu'il ne réalisait même pas encore lui-même à quel point?

Avait-il rougi, momentanément, devant cette immense boîte argentée qu'elle lui pointait du doigt?

Allons donc! Séto Kaiba ne rougit pas. Il n'est pas dans son caractère de se sentir gêné ou embarrassé. D'autres mots futiles dans son dictionnaire.

« Alors? Tu l'ouvres ou pas? » insista-t-elle.

Kaiba demeurait figé sur place. Il ne s'était pas aperçu combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où il avait posé son regard sur le paquet et celui où la voix de Naomi l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Étrange…

S'il est pourtant une chose que Séto Kaiba avait appris à ne pas se permettre de perdre inutilement, c'est bien le temps. Pas même une seconde. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de perdre sans savoir exactement ce qu'il en avait fait?

Impardonnable. Un tout petit instant de divagation. Minime. Mais qui en temps de guerre et d'agitation lui eut coûté la tête ou sa compagnie.

Était-ce tous ces récents événements qui l'avaient bouleversé à ce point et dérangé sa discipline exemplaire, presque trop remplie de zèle ou la simple pensée si réelle de côtoyer quelqu'un qui n'aura pensé qu'à chercher à lui faire plaisir? Pas au dirigeant de la multinationale, riche et puissant, dans l'espoir d'en soutirer une toute petite faveur. Non. Pas à ce duelliste impétueux qui n'avait encore jamais eu l'humilité nécessaire pour se soumettre à son rival de toujours, Yugi Motou ou Yami Atem quel que soit nom mais qui sans lui, se montrait implacable voire presque cruel.

Pas à cet homme presque dangereux pour elle, malgré lui, qui l'avait recueillie et soignée durant sa longue convalescence par désir de reconnaissance. Non. Pas plus.

Naomi ne pensait qu'aux autres. Il n'y faisait sans doute pas exception.

Mais c'était sans aucun doute au fond de son âme qu'elle s'adressait d'abord et toujours.

Kaiba retournait sur les bancs de l'école. Celle-là même qui ne donne aucun diplôme. En fait, que savait-il et que comprenait-il de cette vie autre que celle où il s'était érigé, à grands coups de sacrifices jusqu'à l'apprécier, en grand maître vers les sommets les plus inaccessibles au plus misérable des mortels. Lui, était tellement au-dessus de tout ça.

Se pouvait-il qu'il fut profondément ému alors? Au point de ne plus savoir comment réagir devant la simplicité désarmante d'une seule et unique femme? Tout ça pour un ridicule présent des fêtes?

Argh. Ému, Séto Kaiba? Se pouvait-il vraiment que…

Pourquoi se battait-il pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler à l'approche de ce paquet?

Craignait-il d'y trouver quelque chose qui lui déplaise? Non. Un Kaiba n'a peur de rien. Sinon il le jette.

N'était-ce pas tout simplement de la fébrilité? Exactement comme ce gamin qui espère jusqu'au matin de Noel d'ouvrir ses présents pour savoir s'il a eu ou non son petit train électrique ou son gant de baseball? Ce gamin qui gratifie ses parents d'avance d'avoir pensé à lui dans l'unique désir de lui montrer à quel point ils l'aiment. Ce tout petit bonhomme enfoui bien loin au plus profond de lui-même qui ne demande qu'à être rassuré, compris, aimé?

Séto Kaiba ne demandait rien à personne depuis longtemps déjà. Il achetait, il prenait, il exigeait et il commandait tout ce dont il avait envie. Peut-être pour combler un vide immense duquel il ne s'était réellement pas soucié jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se posent enfin sur ce foutu paquet argenté.

Curieux. Sa gorge s'était nouée si étroitement que la salive ne remontait plus jusqu'à la bouche; elle semblait s'être frayée un chemin un peu plus haut à hauteur des yeux. Ces beaux yeux bleus qui lui piquaient étrangement.

« _Allons, respire Kaiba. C'est qu'un cadeau stupide après tout… »_

Se retenant fermement pour ne pas en arracher carrément le ruban or, il défit soigneusement le ruban puis le papier avec méthode et patience.

Naomi s'aperçut bien de son hésitation.

« Je… » commença-t-elle subitement mal à l'aise. « Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir. Tu possèdes déjà tout… »

Kaiba figea bien malgré lui à ces paroles en apparence véridique. Elles le blessaient encore plus profondément. Il pouvait tout s'acheter. Tout.

« _Sauf toi Naomi…sauf… »_

Il avait aussi rapidement détourné les yeux vers elle. Mais s'apercevant de la sécheresse, dans ces mêmes yeux, qui menaçait de donner l'impression qu'il put éprouver quelque émotion, il s'était ravisé aussitôt en détournant la tête vers le cadeau, préférant même garder le silence pour l'écouter poursuivre.

« Je…j'avoue aussi que j'ai été stupide… je…j'avais pas réalisé au début que…enfin… tu comprendras je crois. »

L'immense boîte, remplie de boudins caoutchoutés de couleurs diverses, s'ouvrit facilement.

Et il le vit. Petit et grandiose à la fois.

Ce magnifique dragon cristallisé à la teinte bleuâtre qui le représentait depuis toujours. Sa vie, ses buts, son inspiration de grandeur et sa magnificence. Tout était relié depuis son enfance à cet animal magnifique qu'il connaissait si bien.

« J'espère qu'il te plaît…je savais pas au début… » reprit-elle presque honteuse. « J'avais pas réalisé…enfin…je sais pas. Il me rappelait quelque chose de toi. »

Kaiba s'était relevé, l'écoutant attentivement continuer.

« Tes yeux, je crois… » souffla-t-elle comme si elle eut désiré qu'il n'entende pas cette dernière confession.

« _Naomi…est-ce que tu m'ai… Dis-moi? Est-il possible que tu…? »_

Elle restait confuse, totalement incertaine que ce cadeau hors de prix lui plaise réellement. Stupide. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi stupide.

De sa hauteur, Séto demeura un long moment immobile à scruter son visage sans oser briser ce doux halo de chaleur et de silence qui les enveloppait.

Encore plus tendrement, ses doigts vinrent se poser de chaque côté de ses joues.

« Il est superbe. » avoua-t-il à mi-voix. « Et je sais même où il ira… »

_« Merci. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant? »_

Mais au lieu de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il la serra contre lui.

C'était fou comme il appréciait la chaleur de son corps. Fou comme rien ne savait rivaliser avec ce bonheur vrai. Tout simple. Ce bonheur qui ne pouvait s'acheter, lui.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de monter maintenant. Tu dois te reposer » soupira-t-il à contre-cœur de devoir s'en séparer.

Naomi dormant à poings fermés, Kaiba en profita pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et se diriger vers son bureau. Il avait décidé d'évacuer ce qu'il considérait comme des émotions inutiles en se plongeant dans son travail.

Même Mokuba avait déserté la maison depuis quelques heures déjà. Aussi, il se retrouvait tout à son aise de s'acharner comme un bourreau.

_« Ding Dong »_

La sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre sans que Kaiba ne se décide à s'y rendre pour ouvrir.

_« Ding Dong »_

« Grr..! Mais qui peut bien sonner par une journée pareille? »

Se souvenant subitement que personne n'était là pour ouvrir, il se vit obligé de se lever.

« _Ding Dong »_

_« Grrr…c'est bon, je viens…ils vont finir par réveiller Naomi…bande de nuls. »_

Des cris de réjouissance et des discussions échauffées se faisaient entendre derrière la porte.

Il vint pour regarder par le carreau de la fenêtre, qui pouvaient bien être ces indésirables, mais une tête énorme, aux cheveux châtains surgit dans celle-ci.

« Oh! Oh! Kaiba! » cria-t-il en le dardant comme s'il chantait.

« _Grr…ne manquait plus qu'eux… »_

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur une bande de jeunes hommes et une femme aussi.

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Duke et Téa se tenaient dans l'entrée. Ils étaient animés par l'esprit des fêtes pour sûr vu leurs mines réjouies et tout heureuses.

« Joyeux Noel Kaiba! » s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Pour tout dire, Kaiba fut pris de court. Il était content qu'une telle pensée leur ait effleuré l'esprit. Mais ce qui le fit se raviser dans cette joie éphémère était que quelqu'un de bien plus important dormait au second étage et qu'il ne désirait nullement troubler son rétablissement.

« Quoi? » répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague..

Mais ils insistèrent encore pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient bel et bien pensé à lui et Mokuba.

« Joyeux Noël Kaiba. »

D'un geste, Yugi lui tendit un sac rempli de délicieuses confiseries. L'intention était réellement là. Il le savait d'ailleurs, elle venait d'un certain désir d'amitié.

« Oh! » dit Kaiba légèrement déboussolé. « Je vous inviterais bien mais je n'ai pas le temps et Mokuba n'est pas ici. »

« Ouais c'est ça! Toujours aussi charmant Kaiba! » lui réprimanda gaiement Joey trop habitué à cette humeur discordante pour s'en offusquer.

« C'est ça! » reprit Séto légèrement ennuyé. « Je ne désire aucune compagnie aujourd'hui. Sinon, je vous sonnerai. »

Joey fut le premier à montrer le poing.

« Ah! Kaiba! Tu ne changeras jamais mon vieux... »

« Changer? Pourquoi je changerais petit chien? »

« Grrr... » voulut grogner Joey qui fut retenu par Yugi. « Bon, d'accord...mec. On passait seulement te dire bonjour et te souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes... »

« Très bien. Le message est enregistré. » dit sèchement Kaiba quoiqu'une partie de lui était très agréablement surprise et qu'il était d'une humeur fort joyeuse.

« Kaiba »

Une voix beaucoup plus profonde était sortie de la bouche de Yugi. Apparemment, Atem désirait lui aussi faire part de ses voeux.

Cette fois, il eut droit à toute l'attention de Kaiba dont le respect, même jamais dit, ne mentait pas.

« De très joyeuses fêtes à toi et à Mokuba. Dis-lui bonjour de notre part à tous. Nous pensons beaucoup à vous deux. »

Kaiba l'envisagea sereinement.

« Merci. »

Puis enfin il eut un mot gentil pour tous.

« Joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi »

Joey et Duke s'étaient éloignés depuis un petit moment. Ils s'amusaient à se courir et à s'asperger de neige dans la cour.

L'idée saugrenue de prendre Kaiba pour cible se fit irrésistible. Aussi, Joey empoigna une large motte de neige qu'il modela patiemment.

« Je dois rentrer maintenant... » dit Kaiba qui commençait à prendre froid.

« Ouais..ouais... » s'exclama Joey. « Oh Kaiba! »

Sauf qu'il ne résista pas à ce jeu d'enfant et que sa boule de neige vint directement se loger contre la poitrine de Séto dont le regard s'écarquilla d'étonnement et d'une demi-colère alors qu'ils se sauvaient hors de la propriété en courant comme de vrais gamins.

Séto se débarrassa rapidement de la neige sur son chandail en retenant l'envie de vociférer. Peut-être l'avait-il mérité à force de se montrer aussi peu accueillant.

Du second étage, Naomi ne manqua pas grand-chose de la scène.

Elle se retenait de rire gentiment. C'était peut-être ce qui manquait tant à Séto. Une amitié. De vrais amis. De quoi rire et vivre un peu.

Ils avaient l'air sympathiques. Bien entendu, elle ne se jugeait pas suffisamment présentable dans son état et ne se serait pas permis de s'immiscer dans la vie de Kaiba. Elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne parte, encore une fois. Mais ce petit bonheur, elle aima en profiter sur le moment. N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il y avait à faire?


	15. Confidence pour confidence

**Disclaimer** : _Salut les amis! Oui, je sais, ça m'a pris du temps… et le pire, c'est que je suis même pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre… RIRE C'est une bonne séance de placotage! Rire Non, y'a des choses intéressantes, bien sûr. Mais pas trop d'action pour l'instant. _

_Je suis très étonnée que vous ayez été parfois triste dans le précédent chapitre parce que, du moins d'après moi, il n'y avait rien pour faire pleurer. Enfin, je pense. Peut-être que c'était juste émouvant, je sais pas trop. C'est sûr que la situation n'est pas toujours très rose pour Naomi, vu son état. Et je crois même que c'est pas toujours facile non plus pour Kaiba. _

_Ah! En revanche…pour Moki, ça se présente bien…PEUT-ÊTRE! RIRE (je suis sadique comme ça et c'est très agréable!)_

_Oh! Pendant que j'y pense, je sais pas si Noël se fête au Japon comme pour nous. Mais bon, pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, je me le suis permis… j'espère qu'on me pardonnera! (clin d'œil)SVP SVP SVP _

_Je tiens, encore et toujours, à vous remercier du fond du cœur d'être là. Je vous apprécie beaucoup. Et blablabla…vous connaissez la suite, n'est-ce pas? Rire_

**Chaya**_ : Ah! __Chaya! Ma chère Chaya! Oui! Séto n'est pas encore heureux comme il l'aimerait. Tu sais bien que tu es la seule avec qui il saurait l'être, non? Juste qu'il le sait pas! Sourire Si je pouvais te faire ce bonheur, je le ferais, avec un grand plaisir. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour faire une fic? Je suis certaine que ça serait super. Gâte-toi! Fais de lui ce que tu veux! Ça nous ferait de la peine que tu ne nous fasses pas lire mais même si c'est pour toi, ça serait vraiment bien. Te faire plaisir, c'est important. En tk, je le dis à tous : si vous faites une fic, oubliez pas Chaya/Séto, d'accord? Gros bisoux à toi. Et merci un million de fois d'être là. En attendant, m'en veux pas trop, ce chap est pas super rempli de tout mais je crois que petit train va loin et qu'il finira par se rendre quelque part… on croise les doigts? Rire_

**Wind**_ :Non! Moki n'est plus TON exclusivité! (tire la langue) RIRE J'avoue que j'ai pas pu résister et que c'était une super idée. Ça fait intime et famille, non? En tk, ça se prête plutôt bien à la complicité… T'as raison, le cadeau n'était pas dit encore. Faut avouer que j'ai longtemps hésité et que je me suis bien demandé ce que ça allait être! Rire Bah, quoi? J'ai beau être l'auteur, je suis pas Dieu quand même! Je sais pas tout! Moi non plus j'aurais jamais cru que le YugiBand allait arriver devant chez lui mais ça non plus j'ai pas pu résister. Je trouvais ça mignon comme idée. Alors…faut oser que je me suis dit! RIRE Ben voilà! T'inquiète pas, pour Joey… Séto va bien finir par se reprendre, on sait jamais!_

**Maki** :_Snifeeee! Encore une autre avec qui il faut partager Séto! Grrrr! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait peut-être lui demander son avis le pauvre! Mais si t'insistes…j'ai rien à redire! Sèche tes pleurs. C'est pas si triste cette histoire. Enfin, si peut-être un peu par moments. Mais bon, faut bien des dénouements, des brisures et des retrouvailles. Oh! Vrai aussi que le YugiBand n'est pas encore très présent. C'est parce que dès le départ je me suis concentrée sur Kaiba. Et comme ça lui était exclusif, ben j'ai un peu mis de côté les autres persos. Mais ils vont venir un peu plus tard. T'inquiète pas. Y'en a un que t'aimes plus que d'autres? À part Séto, bien sûr! RIRE Laisse-moi savoir, on sait jamais!_

**Orieul** : _Non mais tu t'imagines quand même pas que je vais tout te dire comme ça! _

_Un instant svp! RIRE Mais j'aime beaucoup que tu poses les questions. En réalité, la ligne est très mince entre vouloir et devoir. Naomi doit partir pour le salut de son âme. Mais elle devrait tout autant rester pour la même raison. En tk, je la soupçonne de le vouloir autant. RIRE Ça répond à une de tes questions? RIRE Oh! Et puis pour ce qui est de Molina, et bien, c'est très pertinent. Mais ça non plus je peux pas te répondre. Enfin, oui, je voudrais. Mais je ne DOIS pas. TU vois? RIRE Vraiment très très mince la ligne…! Je te taquine bien sûr. Mais si ça peut te consoler, j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir! RIRE Merci à toi._

**Regenerating Fire** :_Et ben c'est super super gentil d'avoir pris autant de temps pour faire une double review. Vraiment, j'apprécie énormément. Merci beaucoup à toi. C'est gentil de m'encourager dans mon style mais vrai que par moments on dirait pas que j'ai écrit les chapitres précédents tellement j'écris de travers... rire. Et puis quelquefois j'ai des éclairs qui me viennent de je sais pas où et puis ça repart... CURIEUX tout ça. RIRE En tk, j'essaie de bien faire tout court. Tu sais ce que c'est. On fait notre possible. C'est vrai que c'est hyper mignon de voir Mokuba rougir et bafouiller dans ses mots parce qu'il est si naif que ça en est irrésistible! Il est pur et rempli de candeur, contrairement à Séto qui reste continuellement de marbre aux insultes comme aux compliments... beau contraste, non? Nao est un peu l'équilibre entre les deux. C'est probablement ce qui fait que c'est agréable de la voir balancer entre eux. Enfin, je crois. Vrai aussi que ça aurait été drôle de voir Séto faire le sapin avec les guirlandes et tout...! J'imagine bien oui! Lol Enfin...peut-être une prochaine année, on sait jamais. Merci infiniment à toi aussi d'être là._

_Me lancez pas de tomates, ok? Petit chapitre sans prétention. À lire pour s'endormir...lol Chut! Promis, je vous réveille pas. _

_**GROS BISOUX!**_

**Chapitre 15**

**Confidences **

**«** Et bien…vous êtes déjà de retour? »

Marie s'affairait à ranger la vaisselle et à préparer ce qui s'annonçait être leur repas du soir.

« Oui, mademoiselle » répondit-elle en allongeant son bras vers l'armoire du haut pour y saisir un plat.

Naomi ne la quittait pas des yeux, à la fois heureuse de la revoir et à la fois étonnée que son absence ne fut qu'à peine remarquée. Était-ce Kaiba qui lui accordait si peu de temps ou si c'était de la propre initiative de Marie elle-même de se croire si indispensable aux aléas quotidiens de la maison comme si elle faisait partie intégrale des meubles et du décor?

« Je suis ravie de vous voir, Marie. Mais je croyais que vous aviez droit à un petit congé un peu plus long cependant… »

« _Grr…ça y est. Elle va remettre ça et me critiquer encore une fois… »_ pensa Kaiba qui s'attendait à une réplique ou à un regard réprobateur de sa part. Naomi avait à nouveau insisté pour ne pas garder le lit et descendre à la cuisine pour s'y préparer un café, au grand déplaisir de Kaiba.

Il pouvait sentir aisément qu'elle semblait désireuse de ne pas étirer sa convalescence sur des mois. Ce qu'il déplorait puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à garder le plein contrôle sur ses actions. Mais il ne pouvait continuellement lui faire obstacle; tôt ou tard, il devrait faire face à la réalité.

« Oh! » s'écria Marie. « C'est très gentil de vous inquiéter, mademoiselle. Je vous en remercie. Mais je suis revenue un peu plus tôt, c'est vrai. »

Elle avait rougi en interrompant son affirmation.

Kaiba l'observait à son tour, pour des raisons presque similaires aux questions que devait se poser Naomi. Il était vrai que Marie ne devait pas revenir avant le lendemain après-midi. Forcément, lui aussi s'en montrait tout aussi curieux que la jeune femme qui, visiblement, n'osait pas trop demander.

Au lieu de poser directement la question qui émoustillait ses lèvres, elle choisit de tricoter laborieusement un filet pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme vous le souhaitiez? »

Marie, comprenant très bien où elle désirait l'amener, s'avoua vaincue par sa perspicacité.

« Et bien… » recommença-t-elle en rougissant timidement et en adressant un très rapide coup d'œil à Kaiba, « j'ai pensé que…je serais plus utile ici. »

Elle faisait sans aucun doute allusion à l'état de Naomi duquel il était maintenant indéniable, elle se souciait avec ferveur.

Et Naomi et Kaiba avaient presque reculé devant cette intention venue entièrement du cœur.

Naomi se fit prompte à répondre par un très tendre sourire. Peut-être que cela l'aurait horripilée venant d'une autre personne. Mais reconnaissant le geste purement désintéressé de cette hôtesse bien intentionnée, elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Merci, Marie. » souffla-t-elle gentiment à son endroit.

Toutes deux restaient là, immobiles, à se gratifier d'une sincère affection.

_« Ah! Ces histoires de femmes…»_

Bien que cela l'agaçait, s'y sentant mal à l'aise, Kaiba cacha admirablement bien l'émotion que lui causait ce débordement sentimental, sous des allures détachées.

Pas de doutes dans son esprit : Kaiba avait trouvé une autre alliée à sa cause; ce qui n'était certes pas pour lui déplaire.

« Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose? » osa encore demander Naomi.

« Oh, non! Mademoiselle. Je vous remercie mais… »

Kaiba fulminait à nouveau devant cet entêtement exaspérant.

_« Grr! Naomi! Mais arrête de jouer les dures…»_

Il allait protester, même se permettre de la saisir par la taille et la ramener avec lui. Mais Marie ne lui en laissa pas le temps lorsqu'elle répondit à ses inquiétudes au-delà de ses espérances.

« …je crois que vous ne devriez pas vous surmener »

Naomi figea sur place.

_« Argh…mais c'est le mot d'ordre dans cette maison ou quoi? »_

Bien qu'une certaine colère envenimait son esprit, elle n'avait pas cherché à insister.

« Très bien. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais…je peux tout de même rester un moment ici avec vous, n'est-ce pas? »

Ce à quoi, la femme à tout faire de Kaiba ne sut que répondre, bafouillant visiblement dans ses propres pensées.

Si bien qu'à bout d'arguments, elle chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Kaiba, exaspéré. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se quereller inutilement avec Naomi. Mais il tenta tout de même de la rabrouer avec douceur.

« Marie peut très bien se débrouiller seule… »

_« Du calme…tu es dans la maison de Kaiba, non? Tu sais qu'il ne le fait pas pour mal faire. Reste calme. Tant que tu seras ici… »_

Bien qu'elle se battait furieusement pour ne pas se montrer désagréable, elle insista pourtant…

« Séto, je suis convaincue que tu as des tonnes de choses à faire. De mon côté, je dois me dégourdir les jambes, d'accord? »

_« Encore en train de discuter mes ordres…grr…elle sait que j'ai horreur de ça… Ça ne me plaît pas du tout.»_

Et pourtant, que pouvait-il contre sa volonté, bien qu'il s'y objectait de toute sa personne?

Plus gravement encore, elle garda sur lui un regard très austère, celui qui n'accepte aucun compromis.

« Séto… »

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait rester seule. Et puis, lui-même ne serait qu'à quelques pas de la cuisine, dans son bureau. Que risquait-elle sous l'œil attentif de Marie? Une autre personne à qui il savait, maintenant, pouvoir faire confiance.

« Très bien. » souffla-t-il d'un trait et en ne montrant pas qu'il se résignait. « Je serai à côté. »

Naomi respira d'aise. Elle fut contente que Kaiba se ravise.

« Oui, monsieur » dit Marie qui se voulait rassurante.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine lorsque Mokuba y pénétra à son tour.

« Bonjour tout le monde! » s'écria-t-il fort joyeux. « J'arrive à temps, comme promis »

Kaiba décela facilement une joie inhabituelle dans la voix de son jeune frère. Aussi, maintenait-il sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

_« Mokuba…qu'est-ce que tu me caches? »_

Il était évidemment que Kaiba le soupçonnait étrangement.

_« Doucement Mokuba…doucement! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Séto est rusé comme un renard… »_

Naomi décida de se porter à son secours, persuadée que Kaiba avait déjà pressenti les signes d'un secret difficile à garder.

« Tu peux partir encore plus tranquille maintenant que Mokuba est là… » affirma-t-elle en s'adressant à Kaiba qui fut momentanément déconcentré dans sa recherche de la vérité. Pas suffisamment, toutefois, pour l'empêcher de continuer à soupçonner son frangin et même Naomi d'en être la complice.

« Hum… » soupira-t-il en promenant son regard de l'un à l'autre.

S'il n'agissait pas au plus vite, Mokuba allait perdre contenance. Fermement, il tenta de ne pas bafouiller dans ses paroles.

« C'est bon, Séto. Je prends la relève. Tout ira bien. »

Plus grand que nature, il était flagrant à Kaiba qu'il ne faisait pas le poids devant les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Bien que toute cette histoire l'agaçait un terriblement, il préféra ne pas s'obstiner.

« Très bien. » trancha-t-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

Ils avaient guetté son départ en retenant leur souffle, c'est vrai. Aussi, soupirèrent-ils un moment avant d'échanger un coup d'œil.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. » dit Marie.

« Bonjour Marie. Vous avez passé un beau Noël? »

« Oh oui, merci beaucoup, monsieur. » répondit-elle en souriant. Puis, poussée par un respect inné, elle retourna à ses plats.

Rien n'entachait la bonne humeur de Mokuba. Il restait fébrile comme un jeune premier qu'il était.

« Oh! Mokuba! » s'écria Naomi. « Je pensais à …je me demandais si… »

Mokuba s'était approché, soucieux de lui être des plus agréables.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque dans cette maison ? Il y a de quoi lire? »

« Ah! Mais bien sûr! Je t'y amène, si tu veux. » répondit-il heureux de pouvoir lui être utile.

-« D'accord, dans un moment. Je me prends un café et je te suis. »

-« Attends! » reprit-il. « Je vais te l'apporter. »

Bien que légèrement contrarié, Kaiba s'adonna avec réticence à retrouver ses affaires à l'aide de son pc portable. Vrai qu'il ne s'était pas réellement et entièrement soucié de la compagnie depuis un petit moment déjà. Tout allait bien de ce côté. Aucune inquiétude à y avoir. Mais vrai surtout que son esprit, chaviré, ne suivait pas les courbes de la bourse autant qu'il suivait celles du corps de Naomi.

Et puis aussi, toute cette mise en scène pour l'écarter de leur secret, presque jalousement gardé, l'embêtait un peu. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en inquiétait. Mais il en devenait de plus en plus curieux à présent. Ça en devenait louche.

Tant de mystère ne saurait tenir sous son nez. Tôt ou tard, il le percerait.

Naomi insista pour faire un arrêt au salon.

« L'enveloppe, Mokuba. »

Doucement, il se pencha pour la ramasser d'en dessous du sapin. Elle ne paraissait pas contenir quelque chose de solide. Si bien qu'il doutait qu'elle contienne quoi que ce soit. Mais fallait-il vraiment se fier aux apparences?

Comme s'il attendait son approbation, il restait immobile, un regard voguant de l'enveloppe à Naomi.

« C'est ton cadeau, Mokuba. J'ai visé l'utilité, je l'admets. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il te plaira. » avoua-t-elle sans fléchir des yeux et l'observant l'ouvrir avec une légère hésitation.

« Je suis certain qu'il me plaira, Naomi puisqu'il vient de toi. » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Il n'y avait qu'un bout de papier à l'intérieur. Et même sur cette feuille, il rechercha un moment la signification de cette adresse écrite de la main de Naomi.

« Tu dois t'y rendre, le plus tôt possible. » dit-elle encore, amusée par l'étonnement du jeune homme qui s'interrogeait.

« Je suis désolé, Nao…mais je ne comprends pas… »

Elle se moqua très gentiment de lui en s'en approchant.

« Non, c'est normal. Je t'explique. » dit-elle sur un ton doucereux. « À cette adresse, tu trouveras mon professeur. C'Est mon maître. »

Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Mokuba, qui n'y comprenait encore rien, fronça des sourcils.

« Ton….maître? »

« Oui. Ce que je t'offre, ce sont des cours d'auto-défense. Je crois qu'il est très important que tu apprennes à te défendre, Mokuba. »

« Oh! »

Il avait sursauté. Jamais il n'aurait pu cacher sa surprise.

« Mais…Séto… » marmonna-t-il.

« Séto n'est pas au courant. C'est mon cadeau, Mokuba. Et je tiens à ce que tu y ailles. »

« Mais… »

Visiblement, il ne savait comment réagir. Ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. Et puis Séto avait toujours été là pour le protéger. Ce qu'elle lui demandait, aujourd'hui, c'était d'apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes.

-« Je sais, il pourrait te payer tous les professeurs privés de la planète, c'est vrai » recommença-t-elle. « Mais… »

Il écoutait attentivement.

« Nulle part au monde tu ne trouveras un plus grand maître. C'est un des meilleurs, si ce n'est pas LE meilleur. Et c'est pourquoi j'insiste pour que tu t'y rendes. »

Le ton était devenu plus grave.

Il hésitait, à coup sûr.

« Je comprends. Tu as toujours vécu avec le sentiment d'être protégé par ton frère, c'est ça? »

Le regard qu'il lui adressa était devenu presque misérable.

« Oui, je sais. Et je comprends, je t'assure. Mais je pense vraiment que tu dois apprendre à te défendre. Séto n'en a pas besoin. Il est déjà d'un naturel batailleur. Il sait se défendre. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et avec les récents événements, je crois que tu peux le comprendre mieux que personne. Je suis même persuadée que ton frère approuverait. »

« Tu crois? »

« Oui. Parce qu'il désire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. De ça, je suis absolument certaine. »

Il restait silencieux comme s'il était trop abasourdi pour même penser en ligne droite.

« Essaie au moins, Mokuba. C'est vraiment très important. »

« Ça te ferait plaisir? »

_« Je me demande s'il n'a pas hérité de la même tête de mule que son frère… »_

« Mokuba! Ça n'a pas à me faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas pour moi ni pour ton frère. Si tu t'y rends, c'est pour toi. Pour personne d'autre. »

« Et tu m'aideras? »

« Bien sûr. Quand je serai sur pied, tu te livreras sur moi à tes pratiques…pas de problème. » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire des plus amusés.

Ainsi, elle allait rester?

Cette demi-confidence n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire. Sous son aile, il serait tout aussi à l'abri.

« D'accord. » souffla-t-il en ayant pesé le pour et le contre.

Ce n'était pas totalement dénué de sens.

« Super! Je suis vraiment contente. »

« Tant mieux. Tu as raison de toute façon. Est-ce que Séto… »

« Non! » le coupa-t-elle. « Je te l'ai dit. Il n'est pas au courant. C'est entre nous deux…»

Il approuva d'un signe de tête se demandant bien comment il allait expliquer ces nouvelles absences.

« Merci. Alors, tu veux toujours te rendre à la bibliothèque? »

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est par là….viens. »

Pour le moment, elle jugea qu'il était trop étonné pour se rendre compte de la véritable chance qu'elle lui donnait. Peut-être un jour allait-il s'en apercevoir.

Nul doute que cela lui serait salutaire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nul doute surtout que Séto approuverait son geste. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà offert une fortune pour le lui apprendre?

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une des extrémités de l'immense maison. Des portes doubles ornaient l'entrée d'une pièce qui semblait plutôt grande.

Puis il les ouvrit.

Un silence curieux paraissait avoir envahi Mokuba qui demeura un moment à l'entrée comme s'il désirait la laisser se mouvoir à sa guise.

D'un pas mal assuré elle en franchit le seuil.

_« Qu'est-ce que…? »_

Soudain, elle fut courroucée par un malaise profond. Le sentiment désagréable d'être en proie à la pire des tristesses. Quelque chose d'étrange, venant de cette même pièce, l'obligeait à reculer et à faire demi-tour.

Elle était pourtant agréable au regard; d'immenses rangées de livres à perte de vue tapissaient les quatre murs. Au centre, il y avait un long sofa modulaire de couleur rouge, un fauteuil un peu plus loin et une longue table au milieu.

Mais toujours cette impression d'être ravagée ne la quittait pas. C'était presque malsain. De quoi surprendre dans une pièce qui se serait normalement voulue remplie de calme et de paix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nao? »

_« C'est ridicule…prends un livre et ressors. »_

« Rien. » murmura-t-elle en se livrant bataille pour avancer vers une section. « Ils ont un ordre particulier? »

« Bof…je pourrais pas trop te dire. On n'y vient jamais. Mais Séto saurait, lui.»

_« Ça va, je peux me débrouiller… »_

Elle porta la main à un volume. « _L'Odyssée_ d'Homère » et en grec en plus. Apparemment, c'était un volume très ancien. S'il n'avait pas cent ans, lui semblait-il, il était de la dernière édition. Aussi, par respect, elle le remit en place.

Il n'y avait pas à redire sur la bibliographie. Il y avait de quoi faire rougir bien des bibliothèques. Une très belle collection.

Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle si oppressée? D'où provenait ce malaise?

_« Ah! Des bios...ça j'aime bien »_

Avec ce qui lui apparut comme un léger tremblement dans la main, elle soutira un volume traitant des rois et des reines de France, pays qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visité mais dont elle restait fascinée. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle y ferait un petit voyage historique, les anciennes racines l'appelant de leur voix lointaine. Elle avait toujours adoré les vieux pays justement pour le charme de leur longue histoire, l'archéologie demeurant une branche sacrée dans son dictionnaire.

Pendant un court instant, le temps d'une euphorie passagère, elle était presque parvenue à oublier cette impression désagréable. Ce qui lui revint sans peine.

Elle ne pouvait y rester plus longtemps et se retourna pour repartir.

Ce mauvais sentiment l'intrigua si bien qu'elle arrêta ses pas alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de Mokuba qui était resté cloué sur place.

À nouveau, il s'aperçut de son irritation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nao? »

« Je…je ne sais pas. Mais c'est étrange. »

« Dis-moi quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange? »

Elle hésita un moment à se confier.

« Tu vois…j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'atmosphère des bibliothèques » commença-t-elle en perdant son regard dans la pièce à la recherche de ce qui semblait un mystère. « parce que ce sont, généralement, des endroits calmes, paisibles et très reposants. On a tout le loisir de s'y recueillir et d'y trouver une certaine paix. »

Il ne voulut pas tenter de déchiffrer ses allusions. Il n'y comprenait rien.

« Mais… » poursuivit-elle, « je ne sais pas, tu vois. Ici, on ne la trouve pas cette paix. Il y a beaucoup de volumes oui. Mais le silence qui y règne est lourd et glacé. Si triste à la fois. »

_« Je déteste cette pièce. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais je ne l'aime pas. »_

Si elle consentait à se livrer de bonne grâce à Mokuba, elle ne voyait pas très bien comment lui décrire ce qui la dérangeait autant. Cette pièce lui semblait sinistre et inconfortable au plus haut degré. Elle l'avait pratiquement prise en répulsion sitôt qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Mais comment l'expliquer à quelqu'un?

« Je sais pas… » dit-elle encore comme si elle s'excusait.

_« C'est fou…cette pièce me donne envie de pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette pièce? »_

Un court silence s'immisça entre eux.

« C'est curieux que tu dises ça » avoua Mokuba qui cherchait toujours à comprendre.

Bien que la question lui brûlait les lèvres, elle ne demanda pas pourquoi.

Il se montra réticent à poursuivre ses explications.

« Entre toutes les pièces de cette immense maison…c'est celle que Séto déteste le plus. Il n'y est pas venu depuis des années. »

Ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe et permit à Naomi de sortir de sa torpeur.

-« Quoi? »

Vivement, elle se retourna vers lui, quémandant des confidences. Décidément, tout ce qui touchait à Kaiba ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Fallait-il lui dévoiler un peu plus de la personnalité de son frère?

Devant son silence presque gêné, elle se reprit aussi vite.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Et pourtant…

_« Dis-moi pourquoi Mokuba…pourquoi Séto déteste cette pièce? Dis-moi? »_

« Ça va. » dit-il à moitié résigné d'en avoir trop dit et pas assez. Après tout, n'était-elle pas l'élue du cœur de Séto?

Tous deux demeuraient immobiles, scrutant l'endroit sans réellement le voir.

« C'est que… » soupira-t-il.

_« C'est que quoi, Moki? Mais parle. »_

_« Argh…je n'ai pas à le savoir. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas. »_

_« Non! Dis-moi Mokuba… »_

Elle détourna le visage de lui de peur de trahir le réel intérêt qu'elle portait à la chose.

« Nous avons passé un petit moment à l'orphelinat, à la mort de nos parents. Je n'avais pas encore 7 ans et Séto en avait 11. Et puis ce type est débarqué un matin. »

Un souvenir douloureux sans doute. Il paraissait égaré dans le monde de ses souvenirs. C'était même avec peu d'empressement qu'il se confiait à son tour.

« Godzubaro. Kaiba. Celui à qui appartenait cette maison et la Kaiba Corp, bien sûr. C'était un homme très autoritaire et encore plus sévère. En réalité, c'était un monstre égoïste, totalement dépourvu de cœur. Mais nous ne pouvions pas le savoir. Nous étions surtout très heureux de ne pas être séparés tous les deux. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à nos yeux. Nous étions ensemble comme nos parents l'avaient souhaité. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans cette maison, tout de suite Godzubaro a pris Séto à part. Il a vite repéré les capacités extraordinaires de mon frère. C'est ce qui l'intéressait d'ailleurs; il cherchait un héritier à sa compagnie et à son œuvre, digne de lui. »

De l'amertume se dégageait de sa personne. Bien que le pire restait à venir, chaque mot pesait plus lourd sur son estomac.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, dis-moi Mokuba. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Séto? »_

Plus concernée, elle restait silencieuse, osant à peine respirer pour ne pas interrompre le jeune homme. Même sa gorge rétrécissait.

« Oui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de parvenir à modeler une copie conforme de lui-même en plus jeune. Alors tout de suite, il a imposé une panoplie de professeurs privés à mon frère pour lui inculquer tout ce qu'il devait savoir dans le but d'apprendre à devenir le parfait homme d'affaires, averti, ingénieux et surtout impitoyable. Les maths, la géo, l'anglais, l'informatique, la physique, la chimie, la politique et quoi d'autre encore… Rien ne manquait à son éducation. À toute heure du jour et de la nuit, Séto ne faisait qu'étudier et étudier sans cesse. Il y avait même un major d'homme qui veillait scrupuleusement à ce qu'il n'en déroge pas, avec une discipline de fer. Mon frère dormait très peu et très rarement. Sitôt qu'il avait le bonheur de fermer les yeux, totalement épuisé, il se faisait réveiller brutalement pour se préparer à un cours suivant. C'était devenu un véritable automate.

Comme s'il s'en trouvait allégé, Mokuba se permit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« D'où l'habitude qu'il a gardée de dormir d'un seul œil…

Puis il se replongea péniblement dans ces visions cauchemardesques.

« C'était un véritable tyran. Mais il a réussi à faire de mon frère un être à part, aussi impitoyable que lui, du moins en affaires. Séto était forcé d'obéir. Godzubaro le tenait entre ses mains, le menaçant de nous séparer tous les deux ou de nous renvoyer à l'orphelinat s'il n'était pas satisfait de lui. Mon frère n'avait aucun choix. Il a travaillé si dur.»

Les battements de cœur de Naomi s'étaient faits plus rares dans sa poitrine. Elle était glacée jusqu'aux os.

« Le plus triste c'est qu'à partir du jour où nous avons mis les pieds dans cette maison, Séto n'a jamais plus été le même. Il a perdu la plus grande partie de son enfance à devenir grand. Jamais plus il n'a touché un jouet. Il a même oublié ce que c'était de sourire et de s'amuser. Et il est devenu qui il est. »

_« Je hais cette maison… Je sais maintenant pourquoi. »_

« Si mon frère déteste tant cet endroit, c'est que toutes ces heures pénibles et ces années d'efforts surhumains, il les a passées ici, dans cette pièce. »

Naomi se battit nerveusement pour ne pas montrer le tremblement dont elle était victime. Elle était en colère et effondrée à la fois.

Pas un enfant sur terre ne mérite d'être traité aussi durement.

Maintenant, elle comprenait ce qui se cachait derrière la façade invincible de Séto Kaiba.

Voilà d'où lui provenait cette force et cette assurance. Voilà aussi la cruauté, par ricochet, à laquelle devaient faire face ses ennemis. C'était un mode de vie pour lui, un automatisme programmé pour parer et prévoir les coups.

Godzubaro en avait fait une ultime arme de guerre, cuirassée à même la chair. Et Séto en avait payé les frais.

Et pourtant, elle regrettait maintenant de le savoir. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

Un dégoût implacable s'imprégna sur ses lèvres. Elle était paralysée par la violence de son mépris.

Un bruit, très lourd, se répercuta bien vite dans la pièce.

Le livre avait glissé de sa main et était tombé par terre.

Mais elle n'allait pas le ramasser. Elle n'allait même pas y toucher.

« Oh! Attends, je vais m'en occuper » dit Mokuba en se penchant pour le saisir. « Tiens. »

Mais elle s'était déjà retournée pour continuer sa route et sortir enfin de la pièce.

« J'ai changé d'idée. » souffla-t-elle.

Mokuba n'eut pas de mal à se rendre compte que cette histoire l'avait bouleversée. À quel point, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle était très émue.

« _Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que je le saches? C'était pourtant déjà assez difficile. Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'étais imaginé Naomi? »_

« Attends, Naomi… » s'écria Mokuba qui avait presque couru derrière elle pour la rattraper malgré la lenteur provoquée par sa jambe. « Je voulais te prévenir…enfin… »

Il semblait mal à l'aise, balbutiant soudainement.

« Fais comme si tu ne savais pas, d'accord? Je veux dire…Séto n'aimerait pas que je t'en ai parlé. Tu comprends? »

Elle ne douta pas un instant de ces propos. Elle aussi était certaine que ce n'était pas le genre d'entretien apprécié par Kaiba.

« …d'accord… » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_« Laisse-moi passer maintenant… »_

La tristesse avait cédé le pas à la colère.

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me l'as dit alors? Je voulais pas savoir… »_

_« Si. Tu voulais. Au fond, personne ne connaît vraiment Séto Kaiba. Et tu as crû, pendant un moment, que tu allais y faire exception. Tu l'as voulu Naomi. Sois franche avec toi-même. Juste que tu n'as pas aimé ce que tu as entendu. »_

_« Grrr… oui, peut-être. Peut-être. »_

Dans le fond de ses prunelles, elle revoyait en mémoire des hommes de passage à l'hôtel qui se plaignaient de cet être cruel et intraitable. Elle se souvenait n'en avoir entendu que du mal. Apparemment, il ne trouvait grâce à aucun de leurs regards. Et ce n'était rien à côté de leurs bouches qui avaient dégobillé et vomi sur sa personne à profusion. Elle se souvenait qu'ils en pris un malicieux plaisir, une douce revanche à cracher sur lui comme le dernier des parvenus.

Non. Personne ne s'était soucié qu'il pût avoir un passé ou des souvenirs aussi douloureux. Personne n'avait même pensé que sa vie n'avait rien eu de facile. Même elle avait crû en partie ce qu'on en avait raconté, vu la masse.

La majorité ne l'emporte-t-elle pas sur le petit nombre?

Et voilà que tout rabrouait la plus sévère des critiques.

Personne ne connaissait Séto Kaiba. C'était une évidence. Ça lui sautait aux yeux. Séto était un homme à part. Un homme droit, trop direct peut-être et loyal. Mais personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'être hypocrite. C'était un homme fort et puissant. Orgueilleux et fier comme un paon. Sûrement. Mais ça aussi, il en avait tous les droits. Et puis surtout…c'était un être pur et magnifique, un être vrai. Radical sans doute. Et sans demi-mesure. Mais magnifique.

Juste que personne ne le savait. Sinon Mokuba. Et elle, maintenant.

Elle aussi était devenue détentrice de ses secrets intimes. Du moins, en partie. Et ce qu'elle en apprenait, jour après jour, lui donnait l'impression de devenir un être privilégié. Ne serait-ce qu'à le côtoyer. S'il semblait encore invulnérable, elle comprenait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une simple question d'apparence.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se cachait encore sous cette carapace?

_« Grr…il faut en revenir. Tu le sais. Et ça suffit. Séto ne souffre plus depuis longtemps. Il est grand. Il sait se défendre. »_

_« Oui, je sais mais… »_

_« Mais quoi? Avoue-le franchement. Ça t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Pourquoi ça me ferait mal? C'est sa vie. J'ai assez de la mienne. Il a passé à autre chose. Je fais pareil. Et puis, il s'en sort comme un chef. »_

Soupir.

_« Ça t'a fait mal. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu l'admires! Avoue-le. Avoue que tu l'aim… »_

_« Assez! »_

« Nao, ça va? »

Mokuba s'inquiéta de son très long silence. Elle était revenue passablement à l'envers de cette pièce. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de découvrir ce qui se passait dans cette petite tête.

« Oh…je voulais aussi te remercier… »

« À propos de? » demanda-t-elle émergeant de ses pensées.

« Et bien…tu sais… »

« Oh! » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire qu'elle se força à laisser glisser sur ses lèvres. « Tout a été comme tu le souhaitais j'espère? »

Vu la rougeur dont son visage s'était aussitôt coloré, elle n'eut pas de peine à comprendre que cela s'était probablement passé bien au-delà de ses espérances.

« Tant mieux. J'en suis ravie. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je t'en dois une sur celle-là. »

« Absolument pas. Je suis très heureuse pour toi. »

Spontanément, Mokuba l'enlaça dans ses bras, se permettant même l'audace de déposer un baiser sur son front. C'était la première fois qu'il osait se montrer aussi intime.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Nao. Je veux que tu le saches. »

Ils avaient l'air de danser au beau milieu du corridor, Mokuba resserrant ses liens et Naomi essayant de s'en défaire sans que rien ne paraisse trop.

Ce n'était pas tant l'effusion de sentiments qui la gênaient. C'était plutôt l'impression détestable de ne pouvoir lui retourner la même chaleur. De garder un certain écart.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose? » demanda Kaiba qui les observait depuis quelques secondes, bras croisés et sourcil relevé.

Si ça n'avait pas été Mokuba, il se serait sans doute un peu insurgé de cette familiarité. Il n'y avait en fait rien pour être jaloux.

Mokuba sursauta en se défaisant de Naomi, fort mal à l'aise d'avoir été ainsi croqué sur le vif.

« Non!…pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là…? »

Naomi, pour sa part, avait légèrement courbé la tête en souriant, amusée par la réaction puérile de Mokuba.

Encore un tremblement vint la secouer dès qu'elle sentit le regard de Kaiba posé sur elle.

« Je prends la relève. » affirma-t-il d'un trait. « Tu permets? »

« Quoi? Euh…oui, bien sûr… » bafouilla encore Mokuba en tentant de s'éloigner de Naomi.

« _Vraiment pas clair tout ça… »_ songea Kaiba qui se retenait de se moquer de son frère. « _Voyons voir… »_

« On peut savoir où vous étiez? » demanda-t-il sur un ton très impératif et tout en les guettant s'approcher dans le corridor.

« Euh… » balbutia encore Mokuba qui ne semblait, décidément, pas sorti de ses tracas. « à la bibliothèque »

Naomi eut le temps de voir passer un petit éclair dans le regard de Kaiba qui fit des pieds et des mains pour rester de marbre.

« Elle…elle désirait quelque chose à lire. »

« Et tu n'as rien trouver? » demanda-t-il encore curieux de ne retrouver aucun volume entre ses mains. « Rien d'intéressant? »

« Non. » souffla-t-elle luttant pour ne pas montrer les sentiments qui l'animaient.

_« Sauf toi »_

« Bon, je me sauve… » s'écria Mokuba qui ne désirait donner aucun prétexte à Séto de le sonder plus avant.

Tous deux le regardèrent s'éloigner.

« Le repas est bientôt servi » dit-il comme s'il se cherchait une excuse de les avoir dérangés.

« D'accord »

D'aussi près, il ne pouvait pas manquer cette ombre noire qui recouvrait le ciel de Naomi. Elle était très silencieuse, malgré ses sourires. Quelque chose la tracassait. Encore.

Il en avait fait son deuil puisqu'il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il connaissait la vérité. Et comme il ne trouvait pas le courage de lui dire, il devait faire avec. Mais ce n'était pas sans l'ennuyer profondément.

Tout était si difficile et délicat.

C'est pourquoi il choisit de respecter ce silence qui lui pesait parfois.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose? » dit-elle subitement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger.

« oui » répondit-il sans hésitation.

« J'aimerais aller dehors. »

« Quoi? »

« Oui. J'aimerais aller dehors respirer un peu d'air frais. Que quelques minutes. J'en ai besoin.»

_« Besoin? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est quitté à la cuisine? »_

Kaiba n'osa pas la questionner directement. Mais il cacha très difficilement l'énorme poing d'interrogation planté au milieu de ses prunelles.

« Il neige. C'est magnifique dehors. J'adore la neige. » répondit-elle encore secouée par les déclarations de Mokuba.

Maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de haïr cette maison, il lui devenait insoutenable d'y rester.

« _C'est vrai? Et c'est la seule raison, Naomi? »_

« J'aimerais vraiment aller dehors. »

_« C'est tout. Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Ne cherche pas.»_

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Kaiba ne montra aucune réticence.

« D'accord. »

Il faisait très doux à l'extérieur. Seul son manteau aurait suffi à la garder au chaud. Mais Kaiba insista pour qu'elle se recouvre en plus d'une épaisse couverture de laine.

Il était si prévenant, si attentionné.

« Que quelques minutes n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

Naomi était déjà partie dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés et la tête levée vers le ciel. Elle respirait à pleins poumons même si une douleur tenace lui traversait les côtes. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il lui fallait faire le vide. Évacuer ces longues journées enfermées à tenter de se relever et à découvrir ce qui aurait dû rester caché.

Il lui fallait partir. Elle le savait bien.

Et pourtant…tout la retenait maintenant.

Ce silence impénétrable ne pouvait durer.

C'est elle qui le brisa après plusieurs minutes passées à stationner devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle regardait encore le ciel, calme et tranquille comme si la paix avait enfin choisi d'élire domicile dans le fond de son âme.

« Tu aimes ta vie, Séto? Tu es satisfait? »


	16. De surprises en surprises

**Disclaimer** : _Coucou! C'est encore moi! Lol Mais qui d'autre? C'est ridicule, je sais. Et ben? Quoi de neuf? _

_JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE ! Tout ce temps que j'écris cette fic et je n'ai JAMAIS nié que je puisse, de près comme de loin, avoir un certain rapport avec l'animé ou le manga de Yu-gi-Oh. Jamais nié non plus que je puisse avoir contribué à la création des persos ou des cartes ou de l'histoire. Ah!_

_Que je suis bêteeeee! Et dire qu'on peut me poursuivre pour les avoir ainsi utilisés dans mon propre intérêt! Mais à quoi je pensais?_

_Il me semble que j'entends déjà les sirènes des forces policières en avant de chez moi…Pitié! Pitié!_

_Intermède._

_Bon, ok, ce moment de folie passagère est une gracieuseté de certains commanditaires- dont je tairai le nom si vous permettez. De toute façon, j'suis pas certaine qu'ils apprécieraient. _

_Retour à la triste réalité. Désolée. _

_Je sais que le précédent chapitre a été un chapitre rempli de blabla… mais il en faut, je crois. Et puis j'avais un peu hâte d'en finir avec Nowel. Du moins, dans l'histoire. Je commençais à trouver qu'il s'étendait un peu. Que c'était même un peu au ralenti. Ah! Mais pas complètement inutile cependant. Nao a appris des choses. Mokuba apprend à se faire plaisir – sourire- et Kaiba lui, égal à lui-même, se cherche et trouve des alliés pour son plan diabolique…du moins, légèrement tordu. Ça surprend?LOL Mais en tk, pas totalement inutile._

_Autre chose! C'est très étrange…personne ne m'a réprimandée d'avoir arrêté l'histoire – chap 15- aussi abruptement. Bizarre! C'était pourtant une question assez surprenante, vous ne trouvez pas? Je dirais même : déstabilisante. Enfin, pas grave. C'était pas vous qu'elle devait déstabiliser, c'est sûr! lol_

_Avant de vous laisser à ce nouveau chapitre, j'en profite pour vous demander un truc plus ou moins important. J'apprécierais énormément, ceci n'est pas une obligation bien sûr, que vous me disiez quel chapitre parmi les seize vous a touché le plus, soit que vous l'ayez aimé ou détesté. Ou encore, simplement votre moment préféré dans l'histoire. Ça serait autant apprécié. Évidemment, c'est par curiosité. Question de savoir aussi ce qui vous plaît ou non. En tk, ça me ferait très plaisir._

_Oh, à propos…j'ai lu quelque part (dans une autre fic) que nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre aux reviews, sauf par email, c'est vrai? En tk, c'est ce qu'il paraît… donnez-moi des news, svp. Faut que je saches…_

_Autre chose…je suis tombée sur une fic- deux en fait-, les amis, ho la la! Si jamais vous êtes à l'aise en anglais, et je le fais pas pour faire de la pub à qui que ce soit, mais si jamais c'est le cas, et que vous adorez lire, je vous conseille de rechercher _Iced Blood_. Les deux fics avec lesquelles je suis en amour – à tel point que ça me donne envie d'arrêter d'écrire tellement elles sont extra, c'est_ Shoot me now _et _Back from the dead_. Difficile de rivaliser avec ça! Sérieux! Enfin, si vous avez vraiment envie de rire (pour la première – savoureux et tordant challenge intello entre Joey et Kaiba) et pleurer aussi…avec la seconde (l'idée géniale de faire revenir Noa à la vie…)Des fics dont Kaiba est le perso principal. Pardonnez-moi mais vraiment, c'est du chef-d'œuvre là. Je vous les conseille très très chaleureusement. Bien sûr, si vous n'appréciez pas ce « conseil », je vous en demande pardon du fond du cœur. Cet auteur n'est pas de mes amis et loin de moi l'idée de faire du favoritisme. Mais je suis tombée par pur hasard – hic! Je déteste ce mot…lol – sur ses fics. Et je suis tombée en amour. Surtout en bas de ma chaise. Je vous jure, j'ai eu envie d'arrêter d'écrire tout net et tout court… lol Mais non, je vous ferais pas ça! LOLLLL_

_Enfin, vous ferez bien ce que vous voulez. Mais ne m'en veuillez pas._

_Sur ce, mes chers (es) ami (es)…- je suis essoufflée- RIRE Je vous laisse à votre lecture et pour une millionième fois, vous remercie d'être encore là!_

**Chaya** :Il est né le divin enfant….hourra! Alors, c'est pour quand? Arrête d'en parler et ÉCRIS! Lol Non, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ça moi. Si j'étais pas si absorbée par cette fic, et ben je pense que je t'en écrirais une. Mais c'est vrai aussi que t'es la meilleure personne au monde à savoir ce que tu voudrais dedans… bon ok, on peut s'en douter? LOLLL C'est vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien avoir envie de faire avec Séto Kaiba? Une séance de shopping? Non! Je vois pas… ah…l'étriper? Le déchiqueter en petites coupures? Vraiment, je vois rien d'autre moi! LOLL Serait-ce que je manque d'imagination? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui…je vais y réfléchir…et je te reviens avec ça! «j'suis morte de rire là

Mais sérieux, Chaya. Vas-y! Tu vois pas que je suis impatiente? Ça paraît? En tk, au moins tu sais que je vais te lire!

**Regenerating Fire** :Et quoi? Tu connais ce slogan : La qualité avant la quantité? Ben, que j'en sois adepte ou non, vrai que j'ai de bonnes tendances à écrire d'assez longs chapitres… je t'avais pas dit que j'étais en liste pour un Pullitzer? LOLLL Non, sérieux, je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens en devoir d'en écrire aussi long comme si j'écrivais un roman… petite sueur sur le bord de la tempe Et puis il faut dire aussi que j'aime beaucoup la description des persos et l'analyse de leurs sentiments. J'ai toujours essayé d'y exceller. Du moins, j'essaie! Sourire Pour ce qui est de l'histoire et bien y'a longtemps qu'elle végète dans ma p'tite tête. Juste qu'il faut que je case en blocs… rire C'est pas d'écrire qui est long. C'est de parvenir à tout faire sortir de cette même petite tête pour le coucher sur papier. C'est là que ça se complique! Lol De l'imagination tu dis? Bah! Si j'en avais autant que tu le prétends… c'est moi qui aurait créé Yu-Gi-OH! AH! AH! AH! (rire cynique) Là, tu vois? regard de chien battu, c'est sûr à 100

Pour ce qui est des comparaisons… s'il fallait s'y arrêter, tu le sais bien, je crois que peu continueraient d'écrire – moi la première- quand on se préoccupe justement des histoires des autres. On serait définitivement pas sortis de l'auberge de sitôt. Alors autant faire avec ce que l'on peut. L'important c'est de se faire plaisir. Non? Et pis franchement…t'as plusieurs fics à la fois, ce que moi, je n'ai pas! Tu vois? (j'suis jalouse…snifeeee) Alors continue d'écrireeee! Bisoux – peut importe à quelle crème tu les veux!

**Orieul **:Ah! Mais qu'aimerais-tu qu'il réponde? Lol Sais pas! Nan…je te taquine, bien sûr. C'est clair qu'il doit bien lui en passer par la tête à cet … hum hum (je tousse là) adorable Séto Kaiba… (bof, mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal hein?) lol Oh et pis, t'as gagné…il est craquant! Pure vérité! J'aime bien la fic que j'écris mais vrai que par moments, et je me mets à votre place, pôvres lecteurs…. Ça doit vous sembler long de temps en temps… vrai que j'ai pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de compassion quand j'y pense… RIRE Peut-être la trouvez-vous longue inutilement, je sais pas. Mais je crois que c'est aussi vrai que comme je suis partie là, j'en aurais pour des années rien qu'avec cette fic! Ça fait peur, non? RIRE Mais non, je vais tout faire pour pas laisser traîner les choses jusqu'en juin, ça te va? En tk, je vais essayer!…quoique…. Lol En passant, dépêche-toi de continuer ta fic aux enchères….c'est super adorable….Je me demande combien vaut Kaiba? »$&?$ RIRE Dis-moi! Dis-moi! Ze veux savoir! Merci à toi d'être là. Bizoux.

**P.S.** _Hé!Les amis…Attention! Je me paie la traite! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 16 De surprises en surprises 

Elle lui échappait déjà. Si tôt.

Trop tôt.

Rien n'avait pourtant changé dans son comportement vis-à-vis lui. Surtout pas lors de leurs effusions sentimentales volcaniques à souhait. Leurs corps ne savaient se mentir lorsqu'ils fusionnaient dans la plénitude des draps de son lit. Ces mêmes draps qui se teignaient désormais des couleurs de Naomi et qui s'étaient entièrement imprégnés de sa délicieuse fragrance. Celle-là qui le rendait ivre fou et contre laquelle il était impuissant à se rebeller. Son corps était devenu la seule idole qu'il vénérait, lui qui s'était crû totalement athée jusque-là. E il n'y avait pas un jour où il manquait à ce culte.

Même pas une heure ni une minute ne trouvait la paix dans son esprit lorsqu'il tentait désespérément de l'en chasser.

C'était une honte et une faiblesse de tous les instants et il en restait conscient certes. Sauf qu'il était le seul détenteur de ce secret. Là où personne ne risquait de s'y attaquer ou de l'y ravir de force. Et pourtant, chaque minute il luttait contre ce bienfait qui se disproportionnait dans son cœur et son esprit. C'était terrifiant lorsqu'il y songeait, ressentant même toute l'étourderie de ce plein vertige. Terrifiant de ressentir une telle euphorie par surcroît totalement irrationnelle.

Puis, après ces durs instants de combat et d'acharnement, voilà qu'il se jugeait suffisamment endurci pour écarter toute nouvelle invasion dans son cœur; il se surpassait à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas là et qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Que rien ne s'était passé. Qu'il la détestait de se jouer de lui et l'en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Tout pour que sa terne et monotone existence reprenne un cours sensé, logique et raisonné.

En vain. Elle apparaissait devant lui et à nouveau, tout basculait. Son regard s'aveuglait aussitôt de tant de douceur et de volupté. Inutilement, il persistait à se battre pour garder le plein contrôle de son corps et faire cesser ces furieux tremblements. Mais à quoi bon puisqu'il était vaincu d'avance? La lutte était inégale dès le départ puisque chaque frémissement tendrement soufflé à son oreille achevait sa quête de victoire et qu'il sombrait, à son tour, dans les délices de sa chair.

Séto Kaiba était devenu l'esclave de ses propres pulsions.

_« Tu aimes ta vie, Séto? Tu es satisfait? »_

Bien qu'il se serait normalement offusqué d'une telle impertinence, il n'avait pas grincé des dents; aucun orage n'était venu assombrir le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Aucune tempête ne les avait emporter dans son tourbillon.

Rien. Si ce n'est à peine un semblant d'esquisse sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait ni souri, ni hurlé, ni même répondu. Même s'il en connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Même s'il ne l'avouerait toujours pas.

Est-ce qu'il aimait sa vie? En était-il réellement et entièrement satisfait?

Silence.

L'évidence était que Naomi démontrait déjà une autonomie qui allait croissante. Dangereuse et signe précurseur d'un avenir fragile et incertain.

Avenir qui ne semblait plus aussi loin devant.

Chaque jour voyait ses efforts récompensés à se battre pour avancer d'un pas de plus sur les durs chemins de la guérison. Et à chacun de ses pas, elle retrouvait de sa force, diminuant de moitié cette convalescence destinée, au départ, à durer. Oui. Voilà qu'elle réduisait à néant toutes les prédictions, y compris celles de Kaiba. Chaque jour, une nouvelle surprise l'attendait lorsqu'il foulait l'entrée de sa résidence; pas plus tard qu'au matin même, Naomi revenait d'une courte ballade aux bras de Mokuba qui s'était levé fort tôt pour s'empresser auprès d'elle. Voilà qu'elle ne se contentait plus uniquement de faire quelques pas dans l'immense cour. Il lui fallait maintenant courir les grands chemins à l'extérieur de cette demeure qu'il savait presque imprenable et à l'abri des dangers.

Dès le lendemain de Noël, elle avait commencé sa routine en pratiquant divers exercices physique en vue de fortifier les muscles de sa jambe. Pratique qui lui était fort bénéfique puisqu'elle ne boitait presque plus. C'est à peine si elle ne s'était pas mise à courir tant elle surpassait ses forces et ses limites.

Elle lui glissait déjà entre les doigts, s'éloignant volontairement un peu plus chaque fois.

Honnêtement, Kaiba n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Il ne se permettrait pas de lui dire qu'il en était fier et qu'il avait deviné, depuis la première minute, qu'elle était faite du même bois que lui-même. Mais vrai que c'était également ce moment qu'il appréhendait le plus. Pas qu'elle tombe et se blesse à nouveau.

Ce qu'il redoutait tant, bien égoïstement, c'était qu'elle guérisse aussi rapidement.

Bien qu'il ressentait de la colère et de la frustration à la voir se défiler à sa vigilance, il ne pouvait nier la constante admiration dont elle faisait l'objet dans son regard.

Mais il n'était pas dupe devant ses pâles sourires entrecoupés de longs silences : bien que Naomi demeurait calme au dehors, chaque jour il ressentait toute l'animosité intérieure dont elle était la proie.

Définitivement, le moment approchait où il allait devoir mettre son plan en avant.

Tout était en place; ne restait qu'aux acteurs de monter sur scène. Parce qu'il comprenait trop bien qu'elle ne lui en laisserait pas le choix.

Et puis quoi d'autre avec Mokuba?

Ce dernier aussi devenait source d'inquiétude; bien que Séto se gardait contre sa volonté, de l'espionner, il s'expliquait mal ces absences répétitives et parfois même prolongées autant le matin que le soir. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer?

Oui. Tout lui glissait des doigts.

Il devenait impératif qu'il reprenne le pas sur ses sentiments et ressaisisse les guides de leur avenir entre les mains.

Kaiba se détourna de l'ordinateur posé sur son immense bureau et, adossé contre le siège de son fauteuil, laissa perdre son regard dans la multitude des bâtiments de la ville éveillée à ses pieds. Du haut de sa tour, on aurait pu croire à tort que rien n'échappait à son œil perçant. Certes, il voyait bien au loin, en bas, de minuscules silhouettes se mouvoir dans tous les sens. Mais aucune n'aurait su le distraire de ses véritables préoccupations. Les bras accoudés et les poings à hauteur de sa bouche, son attention dévia bientôt vers une statue glacée posée sur le rebord de la baie vitrée; l'effigie parfaite de son dragon blanc, cristallisé. Cadeau de Naomi qu'il avait fait transporter dans son bureau à la Kaiba Corp.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à ce moment précis? Mokuba était-il avec elle? Et surtout, quand viendrait le jour où il rentrerait et qu'elle ne serait plus là?

Plus le temps avançait, plus il devenait primordial de connaître ses moindres allées et venues à la minute près. Parce qu'il en était certain : le temps jouait contre lui.

« Sadi! » cria-t-il à l'interphone.

« Oui, monsieur? »

« Je rentre chez moi pour le restant de la journée.»

&&&

« Allez, viens! Je t'en prie… » lança Mokuba en l'entraînant par la main vers le salon.

Mokuba était un réel cœur d'artichaut, débordant d'enthousiasme contagieux. Ce qui ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire.

« Est-ce que ça ne peut pas… »

Mais il l'interrompit aussitôt.

« NON! Je veux que tu voies mon frère et la bande à Yugi…je tiens à ce que tu les connaisses… tu verras, Séto est un très grand duelliste… »

Elle allait encore s'objecter mais renonça finalement devant cette mine surexcitée.

« Bon, très bien. Mais laisse-moi juste passer un coup de fil avant, d'accord? »

Il se résigna sans peine à cette petite condition d'autant qu'il avait gagné assez facilement. Et puis cela lui permettrait de préparer la vidéo pendant ce temps.

&&&

« Bonjour Naomi! Vous avez pris du mieux, j'espère? » s'informa la voix au bout du fil, madame Kinoshi, directrice de l'orphelinat.

« Oui, je vous remercie » répondit Naomi. « Dites-moi, tout va bien là-bas? Pas de changement? »

« Non, mademoiselle. Sauf que les enfants ont très hâte de vous revoir. »

Naomi soupira d'aise. Sans que le souci disparaisse entièrement, elle s'en voyait tout de même légèrement soulagée.

« Ah oui! Moi aussi, j'ai très hâte de les voir. » dit-elle en souriant, songeant à toutes ces petites frimousses. « Je devrais passer après-demain et reprendre mes visites habituelles. »

« AH! Si tôt? Mais j'en suis absolument enchantée. Et je ne serai pas la seule. »

« Merci. Molina va bien? »

« Oui, très bien. Sauf que vous lui manquez beaucoup. Elle m'a même parlé de vous pas plus tard que ce matin. »

« Très bien. Réservez-lui la surprise alors. »

« Oui, avec grand plaisir. Prenez soin de vous. »

Sitôt le combiné raccroché, Naomi laissa un très long soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Toujours ce mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait pas depuis ce fameux matin où elle s'était réveillée en sueur. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne s'était produit qui put venir confirmer ce néfaste présage.

&&&

« Bon, ok! C'est un des derniers duels de Séto » avoua Mokuba totalement emporté par l'admiration vouée à l'extrême à son frère.

C'était complètement fou comme il savait se montrer fier et fervent admirateur de son aîné.

« Ce type-là, Siegfried, il était non seulement stupide mais hyper dément. Tu te rends compte, il avait saboté tout le système informatique du nouveau KaibaLand que venait tout juste faire construire Séto. C'était vraiment dément. »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça? »

« Ben…devine! Il voulait ce qu'ils veulent tous! Prendre le contrôle de la Kaiba Corp. Tout le monde s'attaque constamment à Séto pour la lui arracher des mains. C'est fou. Depuis qu'il est à la tête de cette compagnie, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de répit je dois dire. Vrai qu'il travaille dur. Y compris et surtout pour la garder. Ils ne voient pas tous les efforts accomplis ni son mérite. Ils croient à tort que parce qu'il est jeune il est incompétent et qu'il est facile à berner. Tu vois le genre? Alors forcément, mon frère a toujours été obligé de démontrer de la fermeté. Il doit être craint pour être respecté. Question de survie. »

« C'est qu'ils ne voient en lui que l'homme d'affaires et le tout puissant patron d'une grosse compagnie. » répliqua Naomi remplie d'une certaine compassion et reconnaissant la nécessité pour Kaiba de se montrer aussi dur, souvent.

« Bref! Il a fait un modèle de Siegfried en l'humiliant à la face du monde. Il s'est montré cruel avec lui et n'en a fait qu'une bouchée. Je crois qu'il a bien fait. Et ce minable n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

_« Minable? Oh! Mokuba…ton frère déteint sérieusement sur toi là, tu t'en rends compte? »_

Mais Naomi passa outre ce commentaire gardé pour elle seule, malgré l'envie fugace d'éclater de rire.

À nouveau, il fut transporté de joie.

« Oh! Voilà Yugi! »

Elle reconnut sans peine le jeune homme à la chevelure tricolore pour l'avoir aperçu à la porte, le matin de Noël.

« OH! Et puis voilà Joey, son meilleur ami…et puis Tristan et Duke…et Téa. Elle est super sympa Téa. Une chic fille… AH! Voilà Séto contre Isis Ishtar… »

_« Ishtar? Est-ce que… »_

La jeune femme qui se trouvait être l'adversaire de Kaiba était vêtue à la manière d'une prêtresse égyptienne; une longue robe blanche et un voile lui recouvrait la tête. Son teint était basané et ses très beaux yeux bleus défiaient Kaiba du regard.

«C'est pour elle que Séto a produit ce tournoi… » avoua encore Mokuba inconscient de l'impact de ses paroles.

« Oh! » souffla Naomi tout bas qui, une fraction de seconde, sentit ses joues rougir d'un pur agacement.

Et c'était si stupide.

Comment aurait-il été possible, naïvement, de croire un seul instant que Kaiba était resté sans personne avec qui partager quelques moments d'intimité, avant de la rencontrer?

Comment était-il humainement possible d'imaginer qu'une simple femme aurait été capable de résister à son charme fou et à son regard océanique, à son toucher et à sa volonté?

En existait-il raisonnablement une seule qui put se vanter de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti à son contact?

Séto Kaiba était un homme. Avec ses besoins et ses désirs. Comme n'importe quel autre être humain.

C'était stupide de penser que sa vie venait de commencer avec et à cause d'elle.

Stupide d'imaginer qu'elle fut la première, la seule et l'unique qui pût parvenir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son corps et son esprit.

Complètement stupide et surréaliste.

Et pourtant…

Bien qu'elle ne le laissa pas voir, Mokuba eut tout de même le loisir d'apercevoir sa réaction de laquelle, dans sa maladresse, il éprouva une immense satisfaction.

Il lui avait semblé la voir ennuyée comme s'il elle était piquée au vif par cette affirmation. Il en était persuadé : sa réaction relevait du pur domaine des sentiments.

Délibérément, il choisit de la débarrasser de ce soupçon.

Oh! » s'écria-t-il en cachant son sourire, « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois là »

Elle courba la tête légèrement, chassant son profond ennui.

« Mais je n'ai pas à juger quoi que ce soit. La vie privée de ton frère ne me regarde absolument pas! »

« Bah! si justement! Tu es sa petite amie, non? »

_« Sa petite amie! »_

« Quoi? »

Si elle ne s'était pas retenu, elle se serait étouffé avec ses propres pensées tant la surprise fut grande.

« Ben…je crois » dit-il encore avec un brin d'hésitation. Et pourtant, ça en avait bien toutes les apparences.

_« Je…non…enfin…je… sais pas. Quelle drôle d'idée…c'est comme ça qu'il me voit… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Un silence rempli de confusion s'était propagé entre eux.

« Ce que j'essayais de dire c'est qu'il n'y a absolument rien eu entre eux. C'était purement professionnel. Séto a ouvert ce tournoi à sa demande parce qu'elle lui avait offert une carte unique et hyper puissante en le faisant promettre de démarrer ces jeux. Promesse qu'il a tenue, d'ailleurs. C'est tout. »

_« Et je devrais être soulagée? »_

_« Argh… mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? Ça ne me regarde toujours pas. Et puis, ça fait probablement des années de ça…très loin derrière… »_

_« Tu es jalouse! »_

_« Non! Pas du tout! »_

_« Ah…mais t'inquiète pas… pas ce que tu crois, Moki te l'a dit, non? »_

_« Argh! Mais laisse tomber! C'est pas mes affaires! »_

« Nao? »

_« Pas mes affaires… ! »_

« Hum? » dit-elle en sortant de ses rêveries.

« Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas? Elle n'a jamais fait partie de son univers. Pas même en amie…je me suis mal exprimé… »

_« Grrr...il va me lâcher avec ça? »_

_« Pas mes affaires… »_

-« Et je te répète que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Mokuba. » insista-t-elle gravement en tranchant la question tout net comme si elle se débarrassait pas là d'un poids insupportable.

Curieux. Son comportement avait changé et s'était refroidi très rapidement.

Et pourtant il aurait juré avoir perçu sur son visage tous les signes d'une jalousie exclusive.

« Elle a tout fait pour déstabiliser Séto pendant le duel… » reprit-il.

_« Déstabiliser? Comme par exemple…en se mettant à poil? »_

_« Mais tu vas me lâcher! Il n'y avait rien, d'accord? »_

_« Pfff… qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? »_

_« Pas mes affaires…pas mes affaires… »_

« Ouais… elle prétendait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de voir dans l'avenir et n'arrêtait pas de dire à mon frère que sa défaite était proche. Ce qui horripilait Séto au plus haut point d'autant qu'il ne croit pas à ces balivernes. C'est que de la foutaise tout ça. En tout cas, il l'a battue finalement…. »

Sur l'écran, Kaiba se moquait de son adversaire avec tout le mépris dont il était humainement capable, confirmant à Naomi qu'elle n'avait eu aucune raison de s'en soucier. Visiblement, elle lui était indifférente.

Mais ça l'avait tout de même ennuyée…une fraction de seconde?

_« Pas mes affaires! Mais il n'y a pas autre chose sur cette vidéo? »_

« Ah oui! Ça c'est la finale entre Yugi et…. » s'écria Mokuba qui avait fait avancer la bande.

À la vue du nouvel adversaire de Yugi, Naomi, soulagée que le court épisode avec Isis soit terminé, avait figé bien droite comme une statue; son regard s'était agrandi, marquant une certaine surprise et sa bouche demeurait entrouverte.

Il avait le teint basané lui aussi, le regard aux ombres lilas, curieusement assombri par la colère, et des cheveux en pique fort ébouriffés d'une couleur blanchâtre.

« ….Marik…. » murmura-t-elle tout bas comme si elle se remémorait quelque souvenir.

« Oui! C'est Marik Ishtar, le frère d'Isis, tu le connais? » s'informa aussitôt Mokuba qui guettait ses réactions.

_« Tu perds contenance Naomi, reviens. Oh! Oh! »_

« Hein? »

« Tu le connais? » répéta Mokuba qui se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Euh….pas vraiment. Nous nous sommes croisé y'a longtemps… » réussit-elle à avouer nonchalamment. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun soupçon à entretenir dans ce simple aveu.

« Vraiment? »

Cette fois, la curiosité de Mokuba s'en trouva attisée.

Elle en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter et pas assez pour le contenter.

« Euh…oui. En Grèce » avoua-t-elle tout bonnement, refusant de lui mentir et comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une pure formalité.

« WHOAAA! Tu es allée en Grèce? »

« Oui. Mais j'y suis restée juste quelques semaines. »

« Ah! C'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés? »

_« Rencontrés? »_

« Euh….oui. »

_« Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un bon sujet de conversation. Oh! Et puis, ça me regarde après tout… »_

« J'en reviens pas…et c'est comment la Grèce? » s'empressa-t-il de demander encore.

_« Pourquoi cette impression bizarre qu'il étudie ce que je lui confie? Il travaille pour son frère ou quoi? »_

Sûr qu'il n'était pas blanc comme neige.

Mais sûr aussi qu'il n'était pas entièrement mal intentionné. Une part de curiosité le poussait à enquêter.

« …très très beau. Et très vieux aussi. » dit-elle encore en se prêtant au jeu.

_« Whoa! Elle a connu Marik…je me demande ce qu'en penserait Séto. Bof! Peut-être juste que le monde est petit après tout… » _

« C'est qu'il n'a pas été très sympa pendant ce tournoi. » finit-il par avouer un peu gêné.

« Comment ça? »

« Euh… bien, disons qu'il cherchait des embrouilles aux autres duellistes. Surtout à Yugi. Il s'avère que lui aussi possédait une carte unique alors Séto l'a laissé poursuivre le tournoi parce qu'il comptait la lui gagner. Enfin ça a été un moment très difficile pour tout le monde. »

_« Marik? Il cherchait des embrouilles? »_

_« Curieux! Ce n'est pas lui pourtant. »_

Dans son souvenir, Marik était probablement l'un des hommes les plus courtois et les plus respectueux qu'elle ait jamais rencontrés. Une seule fois avait-elle eu l'occasion d'apercevoir son doux regard traversé par un orage menaçant; elle en avait tremblé tellement il était imprégné de fureur. Elle aurait juré que même un démon de l'enfer ne pouvait se montrer plus effrayant. Non. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce seul et unique regard noir. Mais ce n'est pas à elle qu'il était adressé. Au contraire; il n'avait, en somme, que voulut riposter à ses propres démons intérieurs. Les combattre s'il l'eut pu.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où ce tournoi avait eu lieu et celui de leur rencontre?

Il s'était présenté à elle chargé d'un aussi lourd fardeau sur les épaules, de ça elle était certaine, mais il avait gardé le silence et respecté le sien. C'était un type vraiment bien.

Elle entendit encore l'écho de sa voix lointaine, très douce et conciliante qui lui avouait dans un murmure:

_« J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier…mais il faut dire que je n'étais pas entièrement moi-même… »_

Jamais elle n'avait cherché plus loin que ces quelques mots. Ne dit-on pas qu'un péché avoué est à moitié pardonné?

Qui plus est, ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il cherchait l'absolution. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

Le regard de Naomi ne quittait pas l'écran, rivé à la personne de Marik.

_« C'est peut-être de ça qu'il voulait parler…je sais pas. »_

Une chose était certaine; la description plutôt déplaisante qu'on en faisait ne ressemblait en rien au type qu'elle avait connu.

Et puis…si on se fiait aux ouie-dire et aux apparences, Kaiba ne serait-il pas le premier qu'elle se serait empressée de faire disparaître de ses connaissances?

Il faut parfois savoir gratter un peu la surface pour apercevoir ce qui brille en dessous.

Même chose pour Marik. N'avait-il pas droit, lui aussi, au doute et à un peu de clémence?

Et puis, Séto aussi était franchement méconnaissable.

Ça en était terrifiant de le regarder bafouer ses adversaires et les ridiculiser, poussé d'abord par sa suffisance et ensuite par son insatiable besoin de gagner.

Rien à voir avec cet homme qui lui ouvrait ses bras avec autant de tendresse.

Et pourtant c'était bel et bien le Séto Kaiba dont elle avait entendu parler. Elle reconnaissait dans ces vidéos, l'être exécrable et assoiffé de victoire, l'être presque malfaisant comme tous le décrivaient sans le connaître. De ses propres yeux, elle voyait tout le mépris, la hargne et le dégoût que lui inspiraient ces autres êtres humains dont il se souciait si peu.

Tout ça pour gagner?

Comment lui en vouloir avec ce qu'elle en connaissait maintenant? N'était-ce pas la plus grande leçon qu'il avait durement acquise, ce qu'il avait appris le mieux?

_« C'est fou comme je déteste cette maison. »_

_« Oui, vraiment »_

Kaiba donnait du fil à retordre à son adversaire, en l'occurrence Yugi Motou. Il avait invoqué un énorme dragon blanc qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Pire. Il ne cessait de darder le jeune adolescent devant lui.

Quelque chose de très inhabituel transpirait sur le visage de Yugi qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas craindre les foudres de Kaiba.

« …ce Yugi…c'est ton ami? »

« Oui. Lui et le reste de la bande, je les aime bien. Séto, lui, ne les aime pas trop et il s'en garde le plus loin que possible. Mais bon… »

« Pourquoi? »

« Bof! Mon frère…il recherche pas trop les amitiés. Il est solitaire et il s'en passe facilement…mais je le soupçonne de les apprécier quand même… » dit-il encore en laissant planer un certain sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais pas… » murmura-t-elle une autre fois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de maintenir toute son attention sur cet étrange jeune homme à la tignasse multicolore. « Il a quelque chose…de bizarre. »

Mokuba sursauta devant la perspicacité de Naomi. Vrai que Yugi était bizarre et cela faisait probablement partie de son charme quand il y pensait. Mais il céda aisément à la curiosité de Naomi en arrêtant la vidéo sur pause, figeant du même coup l'image sur le jeune homme.

« Ouais…vrai qu'il est étrange…je vais te raconter un truc. Peut-être que tu comprendras mieux son excentricité. » avoua-t-il dans un demi-rire.

Naomi détourna vivement le regard vers Mokuba appréhendant davantage une savoureuse blague qu'un réel aveu comme seul un Kaiba en était capable, c'est-à-dire une pure ironie.

Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que Mokuba ne semblait pas du tout intéressé à se moquer du jeune champion.

« Il se passe un truc très bizarre avec lui, c'est vrai. Ben, je vais essayer de te raconter. Tu vois, à son cou, cette petite pyramide inversée? Ben, c'est un puzzle. C'est un objet très très ancien qui vient d'Égypte apparemment. C'est son grand-père qui l'a trouvé en faisant des fouilles avec un ami. »

« C'Est vrai? »

Naomi ne put s'empêcher de saliver à cette mention. N'était-elle pas amoureuse de tout ce qui touchait à l'antiquité?

Mokuba détenait maintenant toute son attention.

-« Ouais… » recommença-t-il. « Ben, il paraît que dans ce puzzle serait enfermé un très vieil esprit. Il accompagne Yugi dans ses moindres pensées…il l'aide et le guide. En tout cas, c'est ce que la bande dit… »

&&&

_« Ouais… » soupira Marik dans un demi-sourire devant la curiosité inavouée de la jeune femme. « Je devais rencontrer un très très vieil ami. J'avais un message à lui apporter… »_

_Gentiment, elle lui retourna son sourire bien qu'elle ne comprit pas très bien l'allusion._

_« C'était pour lui... » dit-il encore en tournant la tête vivement vers son dos._

_« Oh! Et vous n'avez pas pensé à quelque chose de plus doux comme, je sais pas moi, le papier et le crayon? » voulut-elle se moquer particulièrement pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_Visiblement, Marik, bien qu'une certaine sérénité se dégageait de sa personne, grimaça devant le souvenir de ce jour où on lui avait « griffonné » ces hiéroglyphes à même la chair._

_« Ce n'est pas si simple, Naomi. »_

_Ce à quoi elle avait gardé le silence, comme si elle avait parfaitement pressenti la douleur que lui rappelait ces cicatrices. Puis elle avait violemment soupiré, en proie à une colère manifeste._

_« Il a compris au moins, j'espère? »_

_Elle restait d'avis que c'était là une méthode fort peu orthodoxe pour livrer des messages._

_Ce qu'elle était jolie tout de même quand son regard magnifique s'insurgeait de fureur._

_Marik restait fasciné par ce regard rempli d'ombres._

_« Je sais pas. Peut-être. »_

_Puis il avait encore souri._

_« Il est égyptien? »_

_Elle s'offusquait de cette injustice._

_Quel être humain sensé peut bien n'éprouver aucun remords à entailler la peau d'un jeune garçon? Pour un simple message?_

_« Oui. Il a une très vieille âme… » avoua-t-il encore mais cette fois, incertain de trouver une oreille compréhensive._

_« Vieille âme? »_

_Qu'est-ce que…?_

&&&

Kaiba ne fut pas très long à découvrir leur cachette. Du hall d'entrée, il avait eu tout le loisir d'entendre des voix provenant de la télé puis les leurs.

_« C'est pas vrai…Mokuba…il n'a pas osé? »_

Il n'y avait pourtant rien pour en avoir honte. Et jamais Séto Kaiba n'éprouverait un sentiment aussi disgracieux. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait et comment il l'avait fait y compris pourquoi. Mais venant d'une tierce personne, était-il en droit d'exiger la même compréhension sans se voir jugé sévèrement et peut-être même, rejeté tout simplement?

Qu'est-ce que Naomi allait penser de ses gestes maintenant qu'elle pouvait le découvrir dans la pleine mesure de son égocentrisme?

_« Grrr… »_

Mais il n'allait pas éprouver le moindre remords. Qu'elle comprenne ou pas.

&&&

« Bon, d'accord…je comprends qu'y a des cartes monstres, magie, pièges…et des fusions et des sacrifices… c'est d'accord. Mais sincèrement, Moki, ça ne m'attire pas plus que ça. »

« Mais pourquoi? J'suis certain que tu deviendrais une grande duelliste! Et puis Séto se ferait un plaisir de te le montrer, j'en suis sûr…. »

« Je crois que Séto a bien d'autres choses à faire…tu ne crois pas? » dit-elle en s'empêchant de rire sous l'insistance de Mokuba.

Au moins, son humeur semblait agréable. Bon signe.

Kaiba ne put réprimer un court soupir de soulagement juste avant de trouver un peu de courage à les rejoindre.

Et puis…depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché une seule carte de son deck? Des années. Plus de trois exactement. Mokuba avait de ces idées parfois. Tant et si bien que Kaiba se demandait s'il allait se décider à grandir un jour.

Mais son frangin n'était pas le plus exaspérant qui soit, bien sûr. Chaque jour, il comprenait bien toute l'affection que son cadet lui portait. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

&&&

Pouvait-il s'agir d'une simple coïncidence?

«_ Comment est-ce possible? Est-ce que c'est vrai? »_

Naomi demeurait silencieuse, comme si elle était hypnotisée par cette histoire presque burlesque, le regard accroché à l'écran de télévision.

_« Et pourtant…vrai qu'il a quelque chose d'étrange ce gamin… »_

La voix de Marik résonnait encore fraîchement dans ses oreilles

_« Une très vieille âme… »_

« Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Il paraîtrait que c'est une des raisons du pourquoi personne n'a jamais réussi à le battre en duel. Et ils disent que cet esprit…c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dingue en plus, ça serait l'âme d'un pharaon qui aurait vécu voilà des millénaires…. »

_« Une très vieille âme… »_

_« Est-ce que c'était…? »_

« Pfff… » vint les interrompre violemment Kaiba qui les écoutait depuis un petit moment, bras croisés derrière le sofa. « Que des balivernes Mokuba! La vérité serait plutôt que Yugi est atteint d'un très sérieux dédoublement de la personnalité…oui. Je lui ai même déjà offert les services d'un psy. »

Naomi avait vivement sursauté à son approche, exclusivement concentrée jusque-là à écouter Mokuba lui raconter cette histoire plutôt ambiguë.

« Mais Séto… » voulut se défendre Mokuba.

« Mokuba…ne me dis pas qu'ils ont réussi à te laver le cerveau petit frère? »

« Euh…mais non! Pourquoi… »

« Laisse tomber! » termina Kaiba en proie à se moquer généreusement de son cadet.

_« N'empêche…qu'il a quelque chose d'étrange tout de même… »_

_« Tout n'est pas entièrement blanc ou noir… » _

Naomi attarda encore un long moment son regard sur l'image à l'écran.

Il y a des choses irrationnelles et immatérielles qui ne s'expliquent pas. Mais à savoir lesquelles sont vraies et lesquelles ne le sont pas, voilà souvent ce qui est le plus difficile à comprendre.

Bien sûr, pour Kaiba la question ne se posait même pas puisque si ça ne s'explique pas c'est que ça n'existe pas et que ça n'a aucune raison d'être. Tout était en ordre dans son esprit. Enfin, presque tout. La seule embrouille dans laquelle il se permettait de douter et de se montrer novice consistait dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la femme assise sur son divan. C'était concret et immatériel. Ça ne s'expliquait pas. Mais ils étaient vrais.

Mais pour Naomi, il existait des zones grises entre le noir et le blanc. Des peut-être entre le faux et le vrai. Une porte grande ouverte entre le réel et l'inconcevable. Des âmes errant entre l'imaginaire et la réalité.

Tout n'est pas absolument vérité ou mensonge. Il existe des paliers entre les deux. Même l'air est parfumé d'une température agréable et ambiante entre la canicule et le froid polaire.

Tout ne se voit pas ni ne s'entend ni ne se dit.

Rien n'est entièrement ce qu'il paraît.

-« Assez Mokuba. Je crois que Naomi en a assez vu! »

« Et puis arrête d'essayer de lui remplir l'esprit avec ces conneries. »

- « Mais, Séto… » voulut-il répliquer. Mais devant le regard ennuyé de son frère, sa bouche s'était aussitôt refermée.

Naomi s'aperçut facilement d'un certain agacement dans la voix de Kaiba. Elle marquait même un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Mais par rapport à quoi?

&&&

Sûr qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir de se rendre compte par elle-même de quoi il était capable.

Elle n'avait pourtant émis aucun commentaire à ce propos.

Même sa voix n'avait nullement modulé en s'adressant à lui par la suite.

Kaiba se sentit rassuré.

Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui ne différait en rien du même tendre regard habituel.

Et d'une façon, il en était certain, elle comprenait.

- « Tu peux me dire où tu vas, jeune homme? » demanda Kaiba à l'adresse de son petit frère qui se revêtait d'un manteau dans le hall d'entrée. « Je croyais qu'on aurait pu passer un peu de temps ensemble. J'aurais bien aimé. »

Mokuba éprouva presque des remords à la vue du visage légèrement déçu de son aîné.

- « Oh! » souffla-t-il. « Je suis désolé, Séto. Mais j'ai fait une promesse et je dois la tenir. »

_« Une promesse? À qui? Dis-moi Mokuba. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas? »_

- « Et cela exige que tu sortes? »

- « Euh, oui. Désolé encore… »

Il détecta facilement la curiosité dans le regard de Kaiba.

- « Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pour le moment. »

_- « Pas m'en parler? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »_

Kaiba recula d'un pas comme s'il chancelait. Mais il reprit aussi vite contenance. Jamais il ne se montrerait faible ou hésitant devant son petit frère.

- « Tu sais que je découvre toujours la vérité, n'est-ce pas Mokuba? »

Ce commentaire, formulé avec la plus grande véracité, soutira un sourire moqueur immédiat des lèvres de Mokuba.

- « Euh…oui, je sais grand frère… »

- « Alors…tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu fabriques de ces temps-ci? »

Séto savait se montrer si perspicace que cela en était presque irritant. Vrai que jamais Mokuba n'aurait voulu devenir son ennemi.

- « Non. Je suis vraiment désolé Séto. Mais j'ai fait une promesse. »

Fou comme Kaiba était fier de son cadet. S'il existait une seule personne au monde qui put comprendre au mieux la pleine signification du mot _« promesse »,_ c'était bien lui.

Voilà ce qui arrêta son investigation d'aller plus loin. Le plein respect de ce mot y suffit amplement.

Du moment que Mokuba n'avait rien à craindre de qui que ce soit, il n'allait pas faire entrave à ses actions.

- « Très bien. » soupira-t-il à moitié vaincu.

_« Je suis fier de toi petit frère. Fais ce que tu dois alors. »_

-« Embrasse Nao pour moi, d'accord? »

D'un geste, il ouvrit la porte, en enjambant le seuil lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

- « Oh! à propos, Séto… »

- « Hum? »

Kaiba se retourna vers lui, le visage empreint de douceur, totalement à son écoute.

- « Tu savais que Naomi connaissait Marik… Ishtar? Tu étais au courant? »

Kaiba empêcha difficilement un rictus amer et furieux de s'ancrer à ses lèvres. Peu s'en fallut qu'il ne recule jusqu'au mur pour y rester uniformément collé. Non. Il ne savait pas.

- « Quoi? »

Le choc. Inattendu. Brutal.

_- « Ouh…je crois que j'aurais pas dû lui en parler… »_

Mokuba regretta vivement d'avoir ouvert la bouche vu la réaction de Kaiba.

Un bloc de béton lui serait tombé directement sur la tête qu'il n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact.

_« Quoi? »_

Le visage de Kaiba avait été traversé par tant d'émotions à la fois que Mokuba douta de pouvoir les nommer correctement dans l'ordre. Tout y était passé, de la colère à la déception, de l'ennui à l'inquiétude, de la rage à l'incertitude. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humainement désagréable.

Il avait même eu le temps d'apercevoir ce même visage devenir presque écarlate avant de retrouver son teint blanc.

Séto était entièrement miné d'une profonde irritation. Si bien qu'il avait pensé, pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'il allait arrêter de respirer.

Comme ça, d'un coup.

À nouveau, il put se rendre compte de la très grande force de son frère; Kaiba avait rapidement chassé toute démonstration envenimée par sa fureur pour recouvrir à nouveau cette éternelle expression dénuée d'émotions. De la pure impassibilité.

Et pourtant, Mokuba en était certain. Kaiba désirait savoir maintenant.

- « …apparemment….ils se sont connus en Grèce, il y a quelques années… »

_« Grrr…Ishtar? Non! C'est pas possible…»_

Kaiba détourna le regard, le projetant au travers de la fenêtre.

Il devait lutter pour ne pas montrer ce qui l'animait maintenant.

- « Possible. » dit-il sur un ton faussement indifférent. « Il est probable que Naomi a voyagé beaucoup… je crois…»

Sûr qu'elle avait voyagé. Jusqu'où et avec qui, ça il n'était pas de son ressort de le savoir. Mais…

Indifférent?

Tout sauf indifférent.

_« Grr…est-ce qu'il a…? Non. Naomi? Et lui? Grrr…est-ce qu'ils ont…? »_

_« Non. Tout sauf ça. »_

_« Tu n'étais pas là Kaiba… »_

_« Exact! Et je ne peux pas savoir. Non! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR »_

_« À d'autres, oui! Avoue que tu meures d'envie de… »_

_« Grrrr…c'est pas vrai… »_

_« Curieux? Tu DOIS savoir… »_

_« Non! »_

_« Ça ne me regarde pas…et puis ça fait des années… »_

_« GRRRRRRRRRR »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? »_

_« Je vais le tuer… »_

_« GRRRRRRRR »_

Frapper. Cogner. Démolir.

Kaiba sentit ses poings se fermer durement comme s'ils recherchaient une cible sur laquelle se défouler.

_« Hou…pas bon tout ça…! Je crois que je serais mieux de déguerpir…» _

Mokuba ne fut pas fier de lui à cet instant précis. Il comprenait que sans le vouloir, il venait de mettre le feu aux poudres.

_« Peut-être pas si mauvais après tout… »_

Et en même temps, c'était si cocasse.

Jamais il n'avait pu voir son frère aussi prompt à réagir devant un si simple fait sans conséquence. C'est vrai. Séto ne demeurait-il pas entièrement sans rival et le SEUL qui brillait dans le regard de Naomi?

Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas qu'il fut le seul?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'irriter à ce point?

Ce qu'il cachait vainement ne se résumait-il pas en une simple petite crise de jalousie?

Oui. En y repensant, c'était amusant de les regarder tourner en rond, à se chercher, se repousser et avoir tout le mal du monde à se retrouver.

Lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte derrière lui, Mokuba laissa un franc sourire follement amusé s'esquisser sur ses lèvres à la seule pensée que peut-être ces deux êtres, plutôt bornés, manquaient probablement de mots pour établir ce que l'on appelle familièrement « un dialogue ».

Voilà qu'il venait de leur en donner tout au moins le prétexte idéal.

Il allait franchir la grille lorsque qu'à nouveau il arrêta ses pas mais cette fois, pour se retenir de rire alors qu'une idée farfelue lui traversait l'esprit.

_« J'ai peut-être poussé un peu loin. Séto n'était vraiment pas content… »_

_« J'espère que ça se passera bien… »_

_« Et s'ils se disputent et que c'est MA faute? »_

_« Argh! Non, non. Séto tient à elle. J'en suis certain. Il n'osera pas… »_

_« Bouhooo…vrai que je suis un petit diable! »_

_« En tout cas, hop! J'suis plus là »_

&&&

Ah! Ah! Avouez que c'est moi le petit diable...! lol


	17. Le temps de L'innocence part 1

**Disclaimer :**

Bonjour les amis! Et bien je me gâte…en commençant l'année en beauté. 2 chapitres en moins d'une semaine…oh la la! Lol

À vous tous – toutes- je souhaite une très heureuse et merveilleuse – surtout prolifique- année 2006!

À nouveau, merci mille fois d'être là. Merci un million de fois pour vos encouragements sans lesquels, vous le savez, personne ne serait tenté de continuer d'écrire. Ne vous gênez pas pour les reviews, bons ou mauvais, tous les commentaires sont appréciés.

Merci à Chaya, Regenerating Fire, Orieul, Make a Secret, Princesse Xianghua ainsi qu'à tous ceux – celles- que j'oublierais, pour leurs encouragements, leur présence, leur critique et leur amitié. Merci. Merci. Merci.

Paix, amour, prospérité. Bonne réalisation de vos vœux les plus chers.

_Veuillez noter que ces astérisques + italique retour vers le passé d'un personnage._

**Chapitre 17**

**Le temps de l'innocence – part 1**

_Ce regard pesant derrière sa nuque. Un importun de plus._

_Il avait eu tout le temps de s'y faire depuis longtemps pourtant. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne s'y habituait toujours pas; il avait en horreur toutes ces paires de yeux rivés à son corps, s'attardant et scrutant presque du bout de leurs doigts, sans gêne, les étranges sculptures incrustées dans sa chair. Ces badauds semblaient croire faussement que c'était là un pur ornement choisi par goût ou pire par fantaisie. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient dans ces reliefs relevait du summum artistique, une fière exhibition du délire humain dans sa pleine démesure._

_Comme ils se trompaient. Se doutaient-ils seulement de cet interminable moment de souffrance et de terreur extrêmes que lui avaient infligé cruellement cet artifice?_

_C'était là tout le drame. Sitôt qu'il se découvrait le dos, les curieux collaient à lui sans répit comme des oiseaux-mouches butinant les fleurs. _

_Et c'était fou comme il sentait monter en lui la fièvre terrifiante d'une rage oppressante à cette seule pensée._

_Jamais, lui, n'oublierait le mal._

_Mais il était libre maintenant. Et cette liberté, il l'avait chèrement payée; détenteur d'un secret millénaire, échelonné sur des siècles dans sa famille, il était le dernier à porter ce message. Il l'avait livré à qui de droit, non sans heurts et sans révolte. Mais le travail était terminé._

_Devant l'impatience du jeune homme, un ami, beaucoup plus grand s'était porté à sa défense en éloignant poliment tous ces curieux derrière son dos. Il était grand, très basané et n'avait pas de cheveux. En revanche, il portait un tatouage bien particulier qui s'étendait sur le côté du visage, du dessus de la tête jusqu'au menton._

_- « Éloignez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. » insistait-il en les repoussant de ses mains._

_- « Grr… » grommela le jeune homme assis sur une dalle ancienne._

_Il avait choisi ce morceau de pierre, nouvellement trouvé, pour s'y reposer quelques instants. À loisir, il adorait fouiller les ruines antiques, en faire le tour. C'était une caractéristique familiale. Dans sa famille, tout le monde avait un amour inné des vieilles choses, sacrées, et du passé de l'humanité._

_Sous ce chaud soleil de Grèce, au cœur même de Cnossos, il avait déclaré forfait à la chaleur et bien entendu, retiré son chandail. Ce qui avait fini par ameuter une partie des touristes qui se promenaient dans ce magnifique palais crétois, vieux de plus de quatre mille ans. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps à moitié poussiéreux de sable fin. _

_Il terminait de s'éponger le visage lorsqu'une main s'était posée délicatement sur son épaule dénudée._

_« Grrr…ils vont me lâcher ces abrutis… »_

_Son regard s'était froncé, dénotant un agacement majeur à ce dérangement impromptu._

_-« Excusez-moi… » lui murmura une brise légère à l'oreille._

_Dans un mouvement, il se retourna pour chasser l'individu qui osait le déranger, quitte à le brusquer, convaincu que son seul intérêt résidait dans ces immondes graffitis corporels._

_Mais l'image qui se retrouva devant son regard le fit chavirer de côté et tomber à la renverse, assis sur le sol._

_C'était une jeune femme, d'à peine 20 ans lui sembla-t-il. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe longue de couleur noire et des sandales lui chaussaient les pieds. Mais ce visage, si pur et aussi beau, s'imprégna aussitôt dans sa mémoire; de longs cheveux d'un brun très tendre lui coiffaient la tête et des mèches, soufflées par le vent, lui caressaient les joues. Et ce regard, presque noir, et pourtant plus clair que mille soleils lui reflétaient sa propre image._

_- « Oh! pardon…je vous ai fait tomber… » s'excusa-t-elle très timidement en lui tendant les mains pour qu'il se relève._

_Sans les repousser, il n'osa les toucher comme s'il craignit de les salir. Au lieu de se relever, il se jeta à genoux, se penchant même pour la prier comme on vénère un dieu._

_- « Ce n'était que pour me prosterner à vos pieds… » souffla-t-il en ne lui jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil et en penchant la tête à nouveau. Très chevaleresque, il posa une main sur son coeur. « Je suis votre humble serviteur, Oh! déesse! »_

_Le grand homme à tunique blanche qui lui servait d'ami et de compagnon de route s'était précipité vers lui lorsqu'il était tombé. Mais respecta une certaine distance lorsqu'il comprit que le cœur de son compagnon ne fondait plus sous le seul soleil. _

_Discrètement, il admira la scène._

_La jeune femme sursauta si bien qu'elle recula d'un pas, légèrement tremblante, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre cette réplique de la part d'un fou ou simplement comme un aveu venu directement du cœur._

_Quoi qu'il en fut, elle rougit furieusement; c'était probablement là les mots les plus courtois qu'elle ait pu entendre dans toute son existence._

_Le jeune homme, dont le regard ne quittait plus cette vision de rêve, se releva doucement comme s'il eut peur qu'un trop vif mouvement ne chasse définitivement ce mirage dans son regard._

_Mais elle s'obligea à reprendre contenance devant ce pur étranger qui ne voulait peut-être que l'intimider. Fait très fréquent pour des touristes._

_- « Je vois… » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire amusé. « C'est d'être dans le pays d'Homère qui vous fait cet effet? »_

_« Ce qu'elle est belle… »_

_-« Hélas! Que peut un pauvre mortel là où échouent même les dieux, devant la beauté éternelle d'une déesse et de ses vœux? »_

_Délicatement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la portant à hauteur de sa bouche, il la baisa fort galamment._

_- « Dites-moi, oh! Aphrodite…quels sont vos désirs et je les exaucerai »_

_Plus mal à l'aise encore, elle détourna les yeux. Elle semblait plus irritée que touchée d'entendre de telles paroles, aussi mielleuses furent-elles. _

_Elle paraissait surtout décontenancée. Ce qu'il remarqua facilement._

_-« Je vous demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » dit-elle encore en retirant sa main._

_«Me déranger? Quelle idée! Mais…dis quelque chose… »_

_- « Attendez! » parvint-il enfin à s'écrier alors qu'elle se retournait pour le quitter._

_C'était à son tour d'être désemparé. Le moment qu'il venait de vivre était si parfait qu'il aurait souhaité que cet instant ne se termine jamais._

_- « Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez? Si je puis être utile… » demanda-t-il désireux de la retenir._

_- « Je m'appelle Marik. Ishtar. Et voici, mon frère, Odion. » dit-il encore en allongeant le bras vers Odion pour qu'il le rejoigne._

_Elle s'inclina doucement vers eux._

_- « Je m'appelle Naomi Déziel. »_

_-« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle. »_

_« C'est un pur ravissement pour les yeux et le cœur. »_

_- « Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service? »_

_- « Je cherche un guide. Enfin…j'aimerais bien en trouver un. »_

_Sans même adresser un regard à Odion pour rechercher son approbation, il s'empressa de répondre :_

_- « C'est d'accord! D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce que pour veiller sur votre personne, il serait plus sage que vous soyez accompagnée, mademoiselle. Les lieux ne sont pas toujours très sûrs. »_

_Le regard de Naomi parlait de lui-même._

_« Et vous êtes guide peut-être? »_

_- « En réalité, je suis davantage archéologue que guide. Mais je connais assez bien les environs. Ça me fera très plaisir de vous conseiller sur les nombreux sites historiques et mythologiques de la Grèce. Si vous le désirez, bien sûr. »_

_Elle restait hésitante, promenant les yeux entre son interlocuteur et Odion qui lui rendait de très doux sourires mais dont l'attitude n'allait pas à l'encontre des désirs de son compagnon._

_- « Oh! Et j'y pense… » recommença Marik qui eut l'idée géniale de lui offrir davantage… « Ça vous dirait des fouilles? »_

_La réaction de Naomi fut prompte lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers lui, les yeux animés d'une surprise énorme._

_- « Oh oui! » s'écria-t-elle spontanément._

_Comme elle s'aperçut de son trop rapide enthousiasme, elle se dépêcha de le restreindre aussitôt._

_- « J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup. » souffla-t-elle comme si elle redescendait sur terre._

_- « Vous aimez l'Histoire, je me trompe? » demanda-t-il._

_- « Énormément. » répondit-elle, le regard pétillant d'animation bien qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour se retenir de se montrer plus enthousiaste._

_- « Moi aussi! » avoua-t-il sans retenue, encouragé d'un franc sourire. « J'ai déjà plein d'endroits en tête qui vont vous éblouir. »_

_- « Vraiment? »_

_- « Venez vous asseoir près de moi…sûr que vous ne regretterez pas… » termina-t-il dans un sourire conquis en essuyant la poussière sur la pierre à ses côtés pour qu'elle se pose à son tour alors qu'Odion s'éloignait, agréablement étonné du fervent intérêt de Marik._

&&&

Kaiba était resté immobile un très long moment devant l'entrée, même après le départ de Mokuba; ses poings n'avaient pas desserré et son visage, empourpré d'une haine farouche, était demeuré de glace. Mais son regard fixait l'extérieur de la fenêtre comme s'il semblait être à la recherche d'un passé qui n'était pas le sien et qui s'obstinait à demeurer clos à sa connaissance.

Le temps s'était suspendu dans ce vestibule.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur? »

La voix de Marie se fondait dans un lointain écho inaudible.

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Marik? Est-ce qu'ils ont…oui ou non… !»_

_« Kaiba! Suffit! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires »_

_« Est-ce qu'il a…osé…poser…ses…doigts…sur… »_

_« Suffit! Mais qu'est-ce qui te dérange exactement? Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas le premier homme à passer dans sa vie. Il est absurde de croire qu'avant toi… Tu le savais, non? Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions, maintenant? _

_Et puis, tu l'as dit : c'était AVANT toi. Tu n'y étais pas. Le reste est sans importance et ça ne te regarde pas. »_

_« MAINTENANT ça me regarde! »_

Aucune façon d'échapper à cette conscience qui le provoquait sans ménagement.

_« GRRR! Mais tu vas te taire? »_

_« Pff! Avoue…c'est un supplice de tenter de visualiser devant tes yeux un autre que toi entre ses cuisses…pas vrai, Kaiba? Tu la croyais ton terrain de jeu exclusif, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« GRRRRR » _

Marie recula, terrorisée par ce très guttural et profond grognement qui sortit de la bouche de Kaiba.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie autant? Ah! J'y suis…c'est que jusque-là tu ne pouvais mettre aucun visage sur l'un d'eux alors qu'avec Marik Ishtar, c'est différent puisque tu peux, c'est ça Kaiba? »_

- « Monsieur? » parvint encore à demander Marie, complètement paralysée d'effroi devant ce visage assombri par un orage invisible.

_« Tu n'as qu'une seule façon de le savoir, Kaiba. »_

Marie déclara forfait devant ce silence glacé lorsqu'elle l'aperçut finalement réagir pour détourner les yeux vers l'escalier.

D'un pas vif et volontaire, il allait franchir la première marche de cet escalier qui menait tout droit au second étage.

&&&

Ils étaient tous en rang, les uns à côté des autres, jambes écartées et le poing devant eux élevé à hauteur du thorax. Par moments espacés, ils lâchaient de petits cris en suivant leurs mouvements. Tous vêtus du même kimono blanc. Seule la couleur des ceintures qui les serraient à la taille les différenciaient.

Il y avait plus d'une semaine que Mokuba avait commencé son entraînement sur les conseils de Naomi. Il n'y prenait pas encore de plaisir particulier, se sentant plus maladroit à suivre correctement les ordres. Mais rien de plus normal lorsqu'on s'appelle Kaiba et qu'on est plus habitué d'en donner. Sûr que Séto en serait ulcéré s'il savait.

Aussi, doutait-il que cette discipline lui allait à merveille.

Mais il avait promis. Promis d'être assidu et tout au moins, d'essayer.

Malheureusement, une réputation qui n'était pas sienne l'avait précédé; il avait déjà des ennemis bien malgré lui. Le pire d'entre eux s'arrangeait immanquablement pour se retrouver à ses côtés pendant les cours. Ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Keenu était un grand jeune homme costaud, du même âge, qui dépassait facilement Mokuba d'une bonne tête. D'ailleurs, il en était certain : le genre de mec qui adore s'en prendre aux plus petits.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à coincer Mokuba, ce dernier étant d'abord plus rapide et plus rusé et ensuite parce qu'il était constamment accompagné par le chauffeur de la limo, tenu dans le secret.

- « Hé! Petit snobinard! » lui lança Keenu tout bas alors que le professeur leur tournait le dos un court instant. « Je t'attrape en sortant, petit riche… »

- « Argh! Mais tu vas me lâcher grosse brute! » rétorqua Mokuba à bout de patience.

Plus d'une semaine qu'il subissait ses frasques et qu'il se retenait de lui répondre.

- « Sinon quoi? Grand frère va venir te défendre… Oouhh ce que j'ai peur! » osa-t-il encore le piquer.

_« Pff! Il ferait à peine une minuscule bouchée de toi…mais bon, ça va, j'ai pitié »_

Un sourire malicieux avait traversé les lèvres de Mokuba à cette seule pensée.

Il ne fallait raisonnablement pas connaître Séto pour s'en moquer avec autant de désinvolture.

_« Oh…Je me demande comment vont les choses entre… »_

- « Aie! » s'écria Mokuba sorti de ses songes alors qu'une douleur tiraillait sa cheville gauche. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis sur le plancher. Keenu avait délibérément cogné le bas de sa jambe.

Sa chute provoqua l'arrêt du cours et suscita l'intérêt prononcé du professeur.

-« Kaiba! » le somma-t-il.

- « Oui, sensei ?»

- « Vous dérangez vos camarades »

Ce contre quoi Mokuba s'insurgea aussi rapidement.

- « Quoi? Mais non! C'est pas…je… »

- « Suffit! » hurla le professeur avec un regard des plus sévères. « Faites-moi 25 pompes immédiatement! »

- « Mais je.. »

- « Un seul mot encore et vous m'en faites 50! »

Mokuba avait refermé la bouche encore plus vite. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait ce professeur mais il était complètement à côté de la plaque.

« _Grrr…il va me le payer cet abruti!_ » pensa-t-il à l'adresse de Keenu. Pas physiquement puisque Mokuba n'était pas sans comprendre que son jeune ennemi suivait des cours depuis plusieurs mois, contrairement à lui-même. Mais par ruse, il aurait toutes ses chances. S'agissait de savoir quoi.

Sûr qu'il allait trouver de quoi lui faire ravaler ce petit sourire vicieux.

&&&

Enveloppé entièrement d'une ombre des plus ténébreuses, Kaiba approcha de la porte de sa chambre.

Tout le long du chemin qui l'y avait conduit, il avait tremblé tant la rage embrouillait son esprit. S'il eut fallu que ce… Ishtar se retrouve devant sa vision fixe, il aurait depuis longtemps été tranché en rondelles et jeté aux ordures.

Sa main, qui tremblotait à l'approche de la poignée se figea soudain sur elle.

_« Kaiba, ARRÊTE! »_

Cette foutue conscience, celle-là même qui l'avait dardé si froidement et poussé vers cette porte, le sommait de s'arrêter maintenant.

_« Quoi? »_

Personne n'allait s'élever devant lui pour l'empêcher de connaître la vérité. Au diable les conséquences.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée, cette fois, prêts à pousser la porte.

« _ELLE VA PARTIR, KAIBA! »_

Comme s'il eut été atteint d'une puissante décharge électrique, ses doigts furent immédiatement rejetés loin de la poignée. Même ses battements de cœur avaient cessé comme si le cerveau venait tout juste de se déconnecter entièrement du reste du corps.

_« C'est ce que tu veux, Kaiba? Soit! »_

_« Tu as enfin l'occasion d'en finir une fois pour toutes, reprendre ta petite vie terne et insipide. Jette-la loin de ta vue, de tes pensées et de tes bras. Mais Vas-y! Entre! C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas? »_

Et pourtant…

Il se comportait en parfait imbécile.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état? Que s'était-il passé entre le départ de Mokuba et cet instant précis où ses doigts tremblaient à essayer vainement de saisir une misérable poignée de porte?

Un moment de folie. Pure amnésie. Il n'en savait rien.

_« Tu crèves de jalousie, Kaiba »_

_« ABSURDE! »_

Un Kaiba n'est pas jaloux. Il a déjà tout.

_« Tu crois? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer dans cette chambre, la tienne Kaiba? Fais-la sortir de chez toi. Tu es le maître. Allez! Entre et chasse-la! »_

Dans un geste machinal et volontaire, dénué de toute agressivité, Séto Kaiba poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre.

&&&

_Marik n'eut pas de problème à établir un itinéraire digne des mille et une nuits. Il s'était engagé à lui faire visiter la Grèce entière; ils étaient partis de Cnossos puis avaient remonté au nord en passant par Santorin et Rhodes puis avaient poursuivi jusqu'à Troie. Puis avaient à nouveau longé les côtes de la Mer Égée en sens inverse, passant de villes en villages. Le trajet principalement en bateau. C'était éblouissant, comme il l'avait dit. Mais son émerveillement s'en voyait multiplié de par la seule présence de cet être empreint d'une douceur désarmante. _

_Sans doute n'était-il pas entièrement désintéressé, bien que beaucoup de choses l'obligeaient à rester sage en dépit des circonstances; il ressentait sans peine un grand trouble émotionnel s'émanant d'elle. Un déséquilibre causé par une souffrance extrême. Parce qu'elle souffrait. Il pouvait le ressentir dans sa propre chair et n'avait, souvent, qu'à contempler sa silhouette, le regard perdu au loin, pour s'apercevoir de son omniprésence. Il ne savait pas quoi et n'osait pas, fort respectueusement, lui en entretenir. Mais il était persuadé qu'un abîme immense s'étalait dans son cœur. _

_Et pourtant, patiemment, il attendait qu'elle se confie puisqu'elle ne semblait voir en lui qu'un ami, à défaut de plus. Peut-être qu'un jour, et c'est ce qu'il espérait, serait-elle plus enclin à s'ouvrir davantage. Oui. Peut-être s'apercevrait-elle de l'émoi de Marik face à sa seule présence._

_Se rendait-elle compte que son regard d'homme se posait d'une manière affectueuse sur les formes de son corps? Se rendait-elle compte qu'au-delà de son amitié- qu'il lui offrait sans condition- se propageait un désir tellement plus grand? _

_- « Voilà… » souffla-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule. « C'est ça, avec le côté de la truelle, caresse le sol et relève doucement la terre… »_

_- « Comme ça? » demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant._

_Marik avait choisi un petit endroit tranquille au sud des vieilles ruines d'Athènes pour se livrer à un petit exercice de fouilles. Il avait quadrillé un énorme rectangle dans le sol. Puis tous deux s'étaient agenouillés dans l'espoir d'y retrouver une fresque ou tout autre objet ancien. _

_- « Attends…je vais te montrer » dit-il encore en se penchant encore plus près jusqu'à en épouser la forme dorsale de Naomi. _

_Délicatement, il recouvrit sa main de la sienne ce qui provoqua l'immobilité soudaine de la jeune femme, visiblement inconfortable à son toucher._

_« Ton aura est si pure, Naomi… »_

_Mais il prit soin de ne pas la déstabiliser davantage en s'éloignant presque aussitôt qu'il lui eu montré la technique. Vrai qu'elle demeurait effarouchée. Principalement apeurée. Ce qu'il détesta par-dessus tout, impuissant à pouvoir lui démontrer la moindre affection._

_Méticuleusement, ils avaient ratissé le terrain pendant des heures et le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'ils durent finalement s'avouer vaincus, n'ayant malheureusement rien trouvé qui put les satisfaire._

_- « Pas trop épuisée? » s'informa-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil de côté._

_Tous deux, en renonçant, s'étaient laissés choir sur la terre poudreuse à défaut de n'avoir aucune pierre sur laquelle s'asseoir._

_Elle s'était toujours gardée pendant des semaines de jouer les indiscrètes malgré la curiosité naturelle qu'entraînaient ces lacérations charnelles dans le dos de son compagnon de voyage. Elles les avaient remarquées dès leur rencontre mais n'en avait jamais glissé mot. Ce que, elle le croyait, Marik appréciât sans aucun doute._

_Peut-être finalement poussée par l'atmosphère sereine de ce calme crépusculaire ou une partie de la fragile confiance qu'elle prêtait maintenant au jeune homme, l'idée d'assouvir cette curiosité se fit plus forte dans son esprit._

_- « Je… » souffla-t-elle_

_Il ressentit bien sa gêne en comprenant l'objet de cet embarras soudain lorsque, détournant la tête dans sa direction, il vit les doigts de Naomi s'élever derrière sa nuque._

_- « Est-ce que…je…peux? »_

_Irrité. Il se serait montré normalement courroucé d'une telle impertinence mais, malgré l'agacement qu'il camoufla en détournant la tête à nouveau, il acquiesça à sa demande._

_Ses doigts n'avaient toujours pas osé prendre contact avec sa chair bien qu'elle scrutait en détail ces dessins étranges. Si bien qu'une bonne minute s'écoula sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose faire le moindre mouvement de peur de briser ce calme reposant qui les enveloppait._

_- « C'est fascinant… » murmura-t-elle._

_- « N'est-ce pas? » affirma-t-il en se gardant d'émettre la moindre ironie._

_Les doigts de Naomi effleurèrent sa peau avec une telle délicatesse qu'il retint difficilement de montrer le frisson qui s'amplifiait sur toute sa chair.._

_Il était déjà ivre, les yeux fermés, projeté dans une dimension intemporelle à l'abri des regards des hommes et s'extasiant devant la sensualité touchante du corps de Naomi accroché au sien comme le lierre à un chêne._

_Affectueusement, il baisa quelques parcelles de cette peau si claire parfumée par l'odeur des roses et du jasmin. Il entendait, comme une caresse, cette musique divine au creux de son oreille qui lui insufflait la plus pure des jouissances à onduler contre son corps._

_Naomi retira ses doigts. Son regard marquait un profond trouble._

_- « Ça a été très douloureux…n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Douloureux? »_

_Marik ouvrit les yeux, totalement inconscient du temps écoulé. Il n'éprouvait aucun désir de se plaindre ou de se moquer._

_S'était-il assoupi? N'avait-ce été qu'un simple mirage, qu'un rêve?_

_Alors, il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais se réveiller._

_- « Un simple toucher de tes mains, Aphrodite, et les plus atroces souffrances sont oubliées… » murmura-t-il comme s'il récitait des vers._

_Rien n'aurait su être plus juste; pendant un court instant, la terre entière s'était éclipsée sous ses pieds._

_Rien n'était plus beau ni plus doux que la vue de cette créature parfaite dont les joues s'imprégnaient d'un pur rose sombre._

_Confusément, elle baissa les yeux, consciente d'être observée sans retenue._

_Marik ne sut plus retenir ses doigts d'effleurer le visage de Naomi alors qu'il s'était retourné vers elle pour rapprocher le sien. Il ne pouvait plus résister à l'attrait de ce regard timide. _

_Il le sentit, elle allait se dérober, totalement mal à l'aise, redoutant tout moment d'intimité. Nerveusement, elle s'agita, visiblement à la recherche d'une façon d'échapper à son emprise._

_Il la retint pourtant, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes._

_- « N'aie pas peur de moi, Naomi… »_

&&&

Étourdie, elle allait perdre l'équilibre et glisser si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

_« Si loin…tout nous rattrape… »_

Naomi les ouvrit brusquement, secouée par l'impression étrange d'être observée. Personne n'avait fait glissé le pan de la fenêtre de la douche pas plus qu'elle n'avait la possibilité d'entrevoir, au travers de la vapeur à couper au couteau, quelque silhouette qui eut pu se retrouver de l'autre côté. Et pourtant, elle en était persuadée, quelqu'un se tapissait dans un coin de la salle de bain. Quelqu'un qui troublait la quiétude de cet instant de détente; l'air s'était soudainement chargé d'une très désagréable pesanteur. L'alarme avait résonné dans son esprit. Cette présence, menaçante et inopportune, était remplie de colère et de mauvaise humeur.

Elle ressentit parfaitement la violence d'une irritation prononcée malgré l'invisibilité de cette présence hostile.

Mais ce qui acheva de la troubler, était que cette présence, elle la reconnaissait entre toutes, suave et musquée, puissante et impérative.

&&&

En un éclair, Mokuba termina de se changer.

À défaut d'être en mesure de se protéger adéquatement contre tout agresseur, il avait gagné en rapidité depuis ses débuts à ce cours. Il se précipitait dans le vestiaire et en deux temps, enfilait ses vêtements. Puis il urgeait vers la limo, là où il se savait en parfaite sécurité, sous l'œil vigilant de Davis, le chauffeur qui guettait son arrivée avec vigilance.

C'était chaque fois le même scénario; Et Keenu, accompagné de quelques charmants copains de sa connaissance, sprintait sur ses talons s'arrêtant seulement lorsque la limo était en vue. Jamais ils ne se risqueraient à l'entortiller devant quelqu'un, encore moins si cet adulte fait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, visage de glace et a la capacité de vous broyer le cou avec deux seuls doigts. Ils n'étaient certes pas fous à ce point.

Mokuba se moqua généreusement de lui lorsqu'il eut abordé la voiture, se retournant pour les saluer de la main en leur offrant son sourire le plus taquin.

Davis se doutait bien de la manigance. Aussi, silencieusement, se prêtait-il au jeu. Peu lui importait puisque Mokuba s'en tirait indemne et qu'il était de son devoir d'y veiller.

- « Comme d'habitude, Monsieur? »

- « Euh…évidemment! » répondit Mokuba après avoir refermé la portière.

Il était heureux au fond d'avoir adopté ce nouveau train de vie qui le soustrayait à l'attention de son frère, ce dernier ne se doutant probablement pas entièrement des allées et venues de son frangin.

Mais Mokuba était rempli d'une immense satisfaction à l'idée de faire deux coups d'une pierre puisque, après chaque cours, le véritable objet de ses pensées résidait dans cette visite hebdomadaire, mais trop courte lui semblait-il, faite à la jeune fille qui l'attendait impatiemment chez elle. Chaque jour, il allait rejoindre Samantha qui, depuis Noël, prenait toutes les apparences d'une petite amie. Moins les baisers.

D'ailleurs, curieusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait entièrement pressé par ces débordements affectifs comme s'ils n'y étaient pas préparés. Ou peut-être trop nerveux et maladroits.

Mais le fait est que Mokuba appréciait de plus en plus ce petit sourire ravageur.

&&&

Bras croisés, il fixa longtemps la silhouette de Naomi au travers de la baie vitrée, égaré dans quelque sombre pensée.

C'était plus fort que lui; l'image de ce ver de terre effleurant son corps le révulsait au point de devoir se secouer pour la chasser du fond de ses prunelles.

Perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il allait hurler et exiger des explications, ayant toutes les peines du monde à contrôler sa fureur. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas un être violent.

Avait-il le droit, raisonnablement, de s'immiscer dans ce passé dont il connaissait des bribes déjà, avec pour seule excuse un lien d'appartenance?

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Sauf d'exister avant lui.

Enfin, n'allait-il pas, en le faisant, démontrer pleinement tout l'égoisme dont il était empreint et ruiner, par le fait même, les chances, si minces, de la retenir?

Rien n'est plus difficile que d'avouer ses faiblesses. À plus forte raison s'il n'y en a qu'une seule. La sienne, bien qu'il luttait pour la désavouer portait un tout petit nom ridicule et pourtant si lourd de sens.

Kaiba soupira vivement irrité par sa propre mauvaise humeur.

Ses pas quittèrent les carreaux froids de sa salle de bain pour retourner dans le calme rassurant de sa chambre où il choisit de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près de la petite commode au pied du lit.

De là, il guetterait la sortie de Naomi.

Et ensuite…

Cette présence l'avait quittée. Elle ne trouva personne lorsqu'elle se glissa hors de la douche. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Séto venait à peine d'en franchir le seuil.

Doucement, elle épongea l'eau sur son corps avec une serviette dont elle s'entoura la taille. Puis dirigea ses pas vers la chambre, toujours à moitié nue.

- « Tu m'as fait peur! » s'écria-t-elle en sursautant dès qu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Kaiba tapie dans le coin de la pièce.

Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude; il semblait songeur, profondément enraciné dans quelque tracas. Son visage était dur et impassible.

Mais ce qui l'effraya encore plus résidait dans ce regard dénué d'expression qui la fixait comme une proie, sans aucune affection ni compassion. Sans la moindre émotion. Elle ressentit rapidement la pire menace provenir de cette curieuse forme humaine.

Séto Kaiba, celui qui la faisait frémir d'un seul regard, n'était pas dans cette pièce et n'avait rien en commun avec celui qui se retrouvait devant elle.

Tant et si bien qu'elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'il se leva pour s'avancer dans sa direction.

_« Qu'est-ce qui… »_

Elle allait poser la question lorsqu'il coupa le fil de ses pensées.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé avec…Marik…Ishtar? »

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… »_

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui-même, elle émit un bref soupir de soulagement. Vrai qu'elle avait pensé un moment que des événements graves étaient arrivés depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés et qui avaient probablement rapport à son jeune frère. Ce dont elle se serait également inquiété.

- « Oh! C'est Mokuba qui… » commença-t-elle dans un sourire rassuré.

Mais Kaiba s'était dangereusement rapproché, plus grand et plus menaçant, la colère au bord des lèvres. Si bien qu'elle crût, pendant un instant, qu'il allait vomir.

Il ne riait pas, complètement hors de lui bien qu'elle le sentait lutter contre lui-même, se retenir de la pire violence. Puis sa voix, très grave, claqua dans l'air, résonnant comme un écho rageur. Il ne demandait pas; il exigeait par un furieux sifflement entre les dents. Et ce rictus malveillant sur son visage la terrifia plus que cent adversaires au combat.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Marik Ishtar, Naomi? »

&&&

Oh la la!

Vous m'en voulez pas trop les amis? Le prochain update ne devrait pas avoir lieu avant la semaine prochaine…. SOURIRE D'ici-là, passez une bonne semaine! En espérant que ça vous a plu!


	18. Le temps de L'Innocence part 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Infiniment désolée pour le retard. Oui, je sais que j'en ai manqué des petits bouts mais vous savez bien que parfois, il n'est pas mauvais de s'éloigner un peu. Ça permet quelquefois de prendre un peu de recul. Et puis, comme vous tous, il m'arrive de vaquer à des choses plus importantes, du moins s'il en est! Sourire Mais vrai que tout ce petit monde me manquait là. Vous aussi, bien entendu. Alors, je m'y remets tranquillement. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'histoire est déjà toute faite dans ma tête, il ne reste qu'à la coucher sur papier, ce qui n'est pas le plus facile, vous en conviendrez! Lol _

_Bon, maintenant, je vais prendre quelques lignes (hic!) pour expliquer une chose que j'avais délibérément passé sous silence. Et j'ai compris, dans les dernières reviews que c'était probablement une chose assez importante. Je veux parler de la contraception et de la protection lors des rapports charnels entre les persos._

_Croyez-vous réellement que Kaiba soit si imprudent? Davantage avec une femme, aussi séduisante soit-elle, avec laquelle il a des relations une première fois. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus expérimenté des hommes en matière sexuelle, mais il est loin d'être fou et ignorant. Il a pris ses précautions, c'est évident. Vrai que j'avais l'impression que ça aurait un peu brisé le moment d'intimité – très torride si vous vous souvenez- mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a pensé, c'est sûr et certain! Et vrai aussi qu'étant dans le monde fantaisiste, on peut également se permettre d'en enlever les parties moins agréables de la réalité…_

_De plus, je confirme ici que Naomi n'est pas du tout empressée de faire un bébé…au contraire! Donc, inutile de préciser qu'elle est DOUBLEMENT prudente. Pour pas dire au centuple. VOILÀ! Mais ça, je vous en reparlerai dans un prochain chap! sourire_

_Donc, ceci étant dit : DÉSOLÉE, pas de bébé en vue! Large sourire. _

_Encore désolée pour le retard._

_J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu! (Ouais, je sais ça a été long) Next! Allons-y pour la suite…_

**P.S. OH! Des reviews SVP! Je sens que ça me ferait du bien… et puis bon sang que ça fait plaisir! J'y répondrai, c'est sûr!**

**&&&&&**

**Chapitre 18**

**_Le temps de l'innocence – Partie 2_**

Elle chercha un long moment sur le visage de Kaiba ce que pouvait signifier cette attitude si brusque et irascible; elle ressentait aisément cette lutte acharnée qu'il se livrait intérieurement pour rester calme et ne pas céder à l'irritation dont il était la proie. Il tremblait d'ailleurs, le cachant avec difficulté.

Mais ces tremblements ne trompèrent pas Naomi dont la chair s'était hérissée en un très désagréable frisson.

Jamais auparavant Kaiba n'avait cherché à démystifier son passé, gardant le plein respect de sa personne et de son identité, à tel point qu'elle doutait même qu'il puisse connaître son nom de famille, n'ayant toujours été curieusement interpellée que par son prénom.

Courageusement, elle lui fit face bien qu'il semblait s'être résolument posté devant elle, à moins d'un demi-mètre, les bras croisés. En attente.

Elle était d'abord restée trop stupéfaite pour savoir exactement comment réagir à ce brusque revirement d'attitude. Puis, la panique cédant à l'inquiétude, son corps avait paralysé temporairement devant la posture qu'il avait prise, haute et menaçante à la fois.

Elle avait même pensé pendant un instant – interminable- que quelque chose était arrivé à Mokuba et qu'il cherchait, trop bouleversé, à la prévenir. Signe qu'il aurait eu besoin d'appui et peut-être même de réconfort.

Mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute, cette hypothèse étant rejetée.

- Tu es certain qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Mokuba, n'est-ce pas? insista-t-elle encore une fois pour valider ses pressentiments.

Elle avait bredouillé avec une angoisse prononcée.

Ce qui, étrangement, eut pour effet de déstabiliser Kaiba qui chancela légèrement devant tant d'appréhension.

_« Quoi? Elle s'inquiète pour Mokuba? »_

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Naomi aurait juré avoir aperçu une étincelle de reconnaissance dans son regard. Mais il ne fléchit pas plus longtemps, se reprenant tout aussi vite.

- Non, répondit-il sèchement comme s'il s'apprêtait à détourner les yeux, profondément touché par son zèle d'inquiétude.

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement : rien de plus grave ne saurait affecter Kaiba. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

Toujours ce sentiment menaçant qui planait quelque 15 cm au dessus de sa tête.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? demanda-t-elle encore d'une voix qui invoquait déjà presque stupidement le pardon, si elle eut quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

_« Mal? »_

Kaiba se retint à nouveau de chanceler brusquement vers l'arrière devant la futilité d'une telle rage dans son cœur.

_« Non. Rien de mal, ce n'est pas ça…mais… »_

Sa curiosité, insatiable, lui ordonnait de n'en rien laisser paraître et à nouveau, l'obligea à jouer les paons.

- Je ne sais pas…peut-être… affirma-t-il sans broncher comme s'il cherchait à lui faire avouer des crimes qu'il savait totalement inexistants.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, le regard rempli de déception.

_« Mais à quoi tu joues là? »_

Qu'essayait-il donc de lui faire avouer? Avait-elle déjà fait ou dit quelque chose qui ait pu le blesser ou lui causer du tort ?

Non. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Parle-moi de Marik Ishtar, reprit-il avec plus de conviction dans la voix et les bras toujours croisés.

Cette simple question prenait l'allure d'un véritable commandement. Il ne demandait pas, il exigeait.

Cela lui prit un bon moment avant de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle avait pensé, vu sa terrible expression, que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Seulement, plus rien ne justifiait son comportement à présent.

Sinon qu'il tentait de s'immiscer, à tort, dans son passé et sa vie privée.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas qu'une simple invitée? D'accord, une invitée fortement couvée par les deux frères. Une invitée particulière qui partageait en plus le lit de son hôte. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Mais d'abord et avant tout, elle demeurait une simple invitée; celle qui vient, qui reste un moment et qui sait bien que l'heure du départ s'avance à grandes enjambées. Tout a une fin. Ce dont, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas mis Kaiba dans la confidence, si jamais elle eut à l'en informer.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer de la sorte. Pas le droit de croire un seul instant, qu'elle était devenue sa chose, son jouet unique et exclusif, malgré toutes les apparences.

Cette fois, de plus en plus ennuyée par la tournure des événements, Naomi se retourna pour revêtir ses sous-vêtements, remplie d'une pudeur subite, comme si elle faisait face à un pur étranger rencontré la veille.

Kaiba tressaillit à la vue de son corps nu et dut même fermer les yeux pour ne pas se sentir pris d'un autre aussi soudain désir. Même la colère semblait vouloir s'évanouir dans la nature, ce qui aurait montré, une nouvelle fois, la tortueuse faiblesse dont il était la cible.

Si bien que s'il ne s'était pas retenu, comme un véritable obsédé, il aurait tout oublié seulement pour la saisir dans ses bras, oubliant que peut-être sous cet instant, le désir de la posséder n'aurait fait que s'accroître sous l'influence négative de cette fureur qui l'animait. Jamais elle n'aurait apprécié, pas plus que lui après-coup, d'être la proie d'un tel instinct animal. Primitif et si sauvage.

Et pourtant, pour en finir avec toutes ces histoires et venir à bout de sortir entièrement Naomi de son mausolée, il l'aurait secouée comme un pommier, espérant l'obliger à reprendre ses sens.

Pendant un instant, Séto Kaiba fut terrifié par ses propres pensées; un dégoût amer remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres comme s'il allait vomir tant la violence du geste lui répugna. Il lui semblait même que la pièce tournait autour de lui.

Et pourtant, jamais il ne se soustrairait à lui causer le moindre mal.

Puis il réussit enfin à se ressaisir.

_« Grrr…mais regarde-moi quand je te parle Naomi… j'ai horreur de ça… »_

La tension qui l'habitait se fit bien vite contagieuse lorsqu'il put apercevoir une certaine irritation dans le regard de Naomi qui s'était à nouveau retournée pour lui faire face. De plus, fait très rare, il ne fut pas sans remarquer une rougeur spontanée sur le visage de la jeune femme, signe qu'elle devenait moins patiente et tolérante à cet interrogatoire en règle.

Il se souvint de la seule fois où il avait pu apercevoir cette même réaction de sa part; le tout premier soir de leur rencontre alors qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser d'un importun – en l'occurrence M. Kinomoto - et qu'il avait failli se porter à son secours. Il avait d'ailleurs ressenti une telle force s'émaner d'elle qu'il en était resté cloué sur place.

Mais la crise n'était plus très loin. Celle-là même qu'il redoutait secrètement; il n'avait pas été sans comprendre que les risques en étaient énormes lorsqu'il avait posé cette main sur la poignée de porte. Malgré la vive curiosité, il aurait préféré éviter cette querelle qui leur pendait au bout du nez. Mais voilà : il était entré.

Il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse intimider aussi facilement. Pas question non plus qu'elle lui mente dans la mesure où les réponses qu'elle lui fournirait se montreraient plus que suffisantes. Mais elle n'oublia pas qu'il était inutile d'en dire trop pour le peu de temps qui lui restait à passer sous ce toit.

- Oui, j'ai connu Marik.

Le cœur de Kaiba stoppa brutalement dans sa poitrine. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui mente et que tout ça ne soit qu'un terrible malentendu.

Décidément, Naomi ne montra aucun signe d'une faiblesse ou d'un remords quelconque. Au contraire.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet des plus anodins, elle osa encore demander :

- Et… alors?

_« Quel est l'intérêt? Et puis d'ailleurs…qu'est-ce que tu cherches Séto? »_

Étrange.

Maintenant qu'il était certain de la véracité des faits, du moins en théorie, voilà qu'il se retrouvait muet malgré le ressentiment de l'urgence de creuser un peu plus loin. Toutes les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher cette fureur qui le consumait au point qu'il aurait pu cogner durement tout objet à portée de main. Tout sauf…

_« Au moins, elle l'admet. Donc, elle ne ment pas. Du calme, Kaiba. Voyons encore… »_

Non. Jamais il n'oserait poser une main malveillante sur elle.

N'importe qui d'autre serait à genoux pour supplier de se faire pardonner, redoutant les pires de ses foudres. Mais elle, ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Elle, ne craignait pas Séto Kaiba. Et il ne l'oubliait pas.

Tranquillement, elle continua de s'habiller dans le silence le plus complet.

Elle semblait résolue à le garder et à ne pas pousser plus loin la discussion.

Aussi, se vit-il obligé d'insister.

- …depuis longtemps?

Elle paraissait déjà fatiguée de jouer au chat et à la souris, soupirant lourdement en le contournant.

- Pas depuis…mais il y a longtemps.

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas exactement pourquoi ni dans quel intérêt elle devait y répondre.

_« Il y a longtemps? Je m'en doutais. »_

- Et… dit-il sèchement.

_« Ne continue pas Séto… non. Ne pose plus de questions…tu n'as pas le droit… »_ pensa-t-elle en lui tournant le dos une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre.

- …il a été…ton amant?

Naomi sursauta vivement à cette question; vraisemblablement, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse la poser.

_« Alors voilà ce qui l'intéresse autant…de Marik… »_

Un court silence s'immisça encore un moment. Mais elle se vit bientôt déconcertée par la vulgarité de son insistance.

- As-tu couché avec Marik Ishtar?

_« Quoi? »_

Séto tentait par tous les moyens de se montrer impassible. Et pourtant, le tremblement dans sa voix le trahissait un peu. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réaliser pleinement que de tels mots puissent être sortis de sa propre bouche.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Tout allait si bien jusque-là.

Justement. Trop bien peut-être.

Et si elle se cherchait une raison de se faire rejeter sans causer trop de mal, c'était bien là l'occasion rêvée de lui fournir tous les éléments dont elle avait besoin. Ainsi, il ne la retiendrait pas. Et puis, il s'éloignerait une fois pour toutes.

C'était oublier qu'elle ne savait pas mentir. Oublier qu'il le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le devinerait.

Kaiba demeurait immobile comme s'il avait reçu une gifle magistrale et qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.

Et puis soudain, ce fut le noir complet. L'éclipse totale.

Séto Kaiba sombrait dans l'abysse profonde de sa propre folie comme si son esprit désertait son corps.

Que pouvait-il faire contre un passé et des événements invisibles, ces fameux monstres bien cachés dans le creux de la chair de Naomi. Elle n'avait rien mérité de tout ça, pas plus qu'elle ne méritait cette rage mal dirigée.

Et pourtant, tout à coup, tout ne fut plus si simple; il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de toute la malveillance de cet être infernal qui habitait le corps de Marik ainsi que de tous les dégâts qu'il avait causés lors de sa très courte visite lors du tournoi de Battle City. Et ce fut la ronde interminable d'interrogations qui s'échelonnèrent derrière son regard : avait-il conçu un plan quelconque susceptible de l'attaquer subrepticement au travers de cette trop belle créature?

Séto Kaiba était-il en train de se laisser berner comme un gamin ?

Si Naomi s'était acoquinée avec ce monstre et qu'ils avaient décidé d'une nouvelle tactique – des plus basses et déloyales qui soit – en vue de s'en prendre à sa compagnie ou à lui-même? Il en avait l'habitude, constamment aux aguets. Sauf que celle-là, il ne l'aurait jamais vu venir.

Était-ce possible que secrètement elle ait pu communiquer avec lui tout ce temps, et sous son nez, et qu'il n'ait absolument rien vu, trop aveuglé par les sentiments controversés ressentis pour elle?

Ou alors, n'était-ce tout simplement que ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'est-à-dire qu'elle eut pu éprouver la moindre affection, le plus simple des désirs, même physique, pour un autre homme que lui?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, toutes les questions s'imposaient.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Jamais elle n'aurait pu lui jouer une comédie aussi grossière et déplaisante, dépourvu de tout scrupule. Et puis, les bases de son fondement ne résidaient-elles pas justement sur le fait qu'elle ait toujours cherché à s'en éloigner au contraire au lieu de tout faire pour l'attirer à elle.

Encore la menace de son départ planait si lourdement dans l'atmosphère. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Cette idée se vit rejetée sans égard comme bien d'autres. C'était une chose complètement illogique et irrationnelle. Et puis, jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à cette fichue compagnie ni à ce qu'on y fabriquait. Même pas à son compte en banque.

Non, il fallait chercher des réponses dans un tout autre domaine.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les relier ensemble?

C'était un cauchemar. Et il nageait en plein dedans.

- Réponds Naomi! s'écria-t-il gravement comme s'il s'apprêtait à perdre les pédales.

Si elle l'avait redouté, un tantinet, elle aurait blêmi de peur.

&&&&&

_Flash Back_

_Il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide comme un jeune premier; ses lèvres restaient suspendues dans l'air vers un objet invisible et ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Il n'avait rien vu, rien ressenti sauf le léger souffle d'un vent hâté par la brusque remontée de Naomi qui s'était relevé._

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'esquive? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas rendu ce baiser tant espéré?_

_Dire que pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait crû sa cause gagnée. _

_C'était oublier qu'elle ne partageait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments._

_Elle semblait pourtant l'apprécier à coup sûr, lui faire confiance même, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais au-delà, il n'aurait juré de rien._

_Il dût lutter pour ne pas montrer sa déception, renfrogner son désir d'homme au plus profond de lui-même. _

_Mais Marik se montra bon joueur en se relevant à son tour pour rejoindre son pas de retour vers la petite auberge où ils avaient élu domicile pour quelques jours. _

_Après tout, la Grèce n'avait pas encore livré tous ses secrets…Naomi non plus._

_Et il lui semblait, tout à coup, qu'il était le plus patient des hommes…_

_&&&&&_

Cette fois, Naomi se retourna ulcérée par cette demi-remarque de la part de Kaiba. Son regard était rempli de colère et de déception.

Encore, elle ne chercha nullement à s'excuser ou à apaiser la propre colère de Séto.

- Pourquoi? Ça ferait de moi une catin? C'est ça?

Kaiba recula violemment d'un pas.

_« Non… ce n'est pas… »_

Tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Et ce qui acheva de le décontenancer résidait dans le fait que soudain, il ne désirait plus savoir finalement.

À mi-voix, il parvint pourtant à rectifier un peu le tir même si le mal était déjà fait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Était-il trop tard pour des excuses?

Séto Kaiba capable de s'excuser? Oui, mais pas cette fois malgré toutes les règles enfreintes jusque-là. Des gestes, des mots qu'ils n'auraient jamais crû être capable de poser et de dire. À qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant malgré qu'une partie de lui l'intimait à le faire, il n'en fit rien.

- Pfff…Non! C'est pourtant bien ce que tu sembles insinuer! lui répondit-elle aussitôt.

_« Non…non…pas ça…Arrête Naomi… »_

S'il n'avait pas désiré se montrer aussi fort, il se serait bouché les oreilles à l'aide de ses deux mains comme un gamin qui se fait réprimander durement. Au lieu de ça, il serrait les poings, s'interdisant de baisser la tête.

Il était l'instigateur de cette dispute. Aussi, était-il justifié qu'il en subisse les contre-coups. Même sans en avoir l'air.

Vital comme toujours qu'il n'en donne pas l'impression.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, dis-moi? Tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit d'entrer dans la vie des gens et d'en disposer comme bon te semble? Et les juger en plus? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Séto?

Que lui restait-il comme sortie de secours à présent?

Ses quatre vérités, il ne les avait pas voler. Et dire qu'il ne les aurait permises à personne d'autre.

- Rien… siffla-t-il comme un long grondement entre les dents, à moitié fou de rage autant contre lui-même pour ses indiscrétions que contre Marik qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir profité de la naïveté de Naomi.

À l'époque, il en était certain, elle était vulnérable. Rien de ce qui aurait pu se passer n'aurait été entièrement sa faute. Il le savait trop bien.

Mais elle, le savait-elle?

Et c'était juste de dire qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être aussi sévèrement jugée comme une criminelle.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté l'hypothèse, du moins la semi-vérité, qu'il était plus que probable que les choses aient été poussées plus loin entre eux.

La question principale qu'il se posait à présent était ce qu'il comptait faire avec ses allusions? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait en réalité?

Il s'était bien fait quelques catins dans son existence et elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, rien reproché.

Alors?

Naomi avait choisi délibérément de se cloîtrer dans un nouveau silence; elle restait insultée profondément, le regard ne quittant plus la cour avant au travers de la large fenêtre.

Comme s'il lisait dans ce trop pesant silence, il devina facilement tout ce que ce regard d'ébène voyait défiler devant lui. Elle était déjà très loin. Comme il le soupçonnait. Comme il le savait depuis longtemps.

Comme il l'avait toujours su.

_« Idiot! »_

Ne venait-il pas de lui donner la parfaite occasion de lui glisser entre les doigts?

La retraite paraissait être ce qu'il restait à faire. Du moins, ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Au moins le temps de reprendre ses esprits et décider d'une stratégie efficace pour revenir au calme plat.

- Très bien… souffla-t-il en dirigeant ses pas vers la porte, ne provoquant aucun écart dans l'attitude immuable de Naomi qui ne dérougissait pas de colère.

Il devenait évident que le temps la pressait à s'éloigner au plus vite. Elle ne se leurrait pas : Kaiba n'était pas satisfait et chercherait à en apprendre autant qu'il en ressentirait le besoin.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir. Du moins, rien qui put le toucher de près comme de loin. Tout le monde a ses secrets bien enfouis dans la mémoire et Kaiba n'y échappait certainement pas.

Mais cette réaction si violente avait parlé d'elle-même.

Kaiba était furieux. De ça, elle ne doutait pas. Mais pourquoi l'était-il? Est-ce que Marik faisait partie de ses ennemis mortels ou était-ce seulement…Un petit brin… Était-il humainement possible que Kaiba soit…

Jaloux?

D'un homme et d'un souvenir?

C'était stupide. Impossible et irrationnel : il n'avait aucun rival potentiel.

Mais avait-elle bien saisi tout le sens et la profondeur de ses sentiments?

Peut-être pas justement.

Mokuba n'avait-il pas prétendu qu'elle était sa « petite amie »?  
Et pourtant elle restait étonnée d'un tel comportement. Et en même temps, troublée. Émue qu'il puisse partager pour elle un sentiment d'appartenance aussi, sinon peut-être plus sincère qu'elle ne le croyait.

Après tout… n'avait-elle pas elle-même éprouvé un certain agacement à la révélation de Mokuba sur la sœur de Marik, Isis ? Bien sûr, elle ne se serait pas permis de le dire. Non. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué.

Et cela vint la frapper brutalement de plein fouet tout à coup.

_« Lui non plus »_

_« J'ai été aveugle. Il ne me jugeait pas… il cherchait à savoir… se rassurer… sur ce que je ressens pour lui…Oh! »_

En y réfléchissant bien… la vérité devait ressembler plutôt à cet état de fait.

Kaiba était un homme réellement séduisant, pour ne pas dire irrésistible.

Si fort et si puissant.

Et pourtant – c'est ce qui lui soutira un tendre sourire – rempli d'insécurité.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ça n'était pas appelé à aller plus loin.

Plus tôt que tard, elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée une bonne fois pour toutes et ne pas se retourner. C'était inévitable.

Alors à quoi bon entretenir un semblant de relation à se confier intimement? N'en savait-il pas déjà assez?

Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Même trop.

Son regard s'accrocha bientôt au garde-robe. Là devait se trouver tout le nécessaire que Kaiba avait récupéré de l'hôtel lorsqu'elle était alitée.

Il faisait beau dehors. Même si c'était un peu froid. Même si la douleur se faisait encore lancinante dans ses côtes. Elle en avait vu bien d'autres.

Elle saurait se débrouiller.

Elle y dirigea ses pas pour l'ouvrir, s'apprêtant à saisir la première valise qu'elle y trouverait lorsque sa main se fit hésitante et qu'elle arrêta son geste.

Bien qu'elle détestait cette maison, dû aux sombres souvenirs des deux frères, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour la première fois de son existence, il faisait bon vivre quelque part. Un endroit où elle se sentait désirée. En sécurité.

Les bras de Séto la serraient toujours dans un étau invisible.

Mieux, Séto Kaiba la traitait au moins comme un être humain.

Alors pourquoi fuir, encore?

Pourquoi le destin ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus clément pour une fois? Une seule fois.

Non. Il s'obstinait à demeurer intraitable. Et bien que le calme était revenu l'habiter, un ouragan encore bien plus terrible faisait rage dans son cœur. Elle souffrait déjà de ne plus être là, dans ses bras.

Sûr qu'elle allait partir.

Mais pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Son départ se ferait sans fracas, sur la pointe des pieds, comme un voleur qui part avec ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, en somme.

Son chemin de croix allait s'alourdir et creuser un peu plus profondément la large tranchée qui entourait le peu de cœur qui lui restait encore, épaissir les murs de sa forteresse.

&&&&&

- Tu es certain que tu ne peux pas rester manger avec nous? demanda Samantha en rangeant l'un de ses jeux vidéos. Allez, rien qu'une fois, s'il-te-plaît, insista-t-elle encore.

Ce regard implorant toucha Mokuba droit au cœur. C'était curieux cette affection profonde qu'il ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie. Du moins pour quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Bien sûr, les deux restaient incomparables.

- Ah…non, je peux pas Sam… je suis désolé, dit-il à contre-cœur. Mais si tu veux bien, demain soir on pourrait sortir.

Elle se montra fort intéressée alors que ses grands yeux bleus passèrent de la tristesse à l'enthousiasme.

- Je sais pas… bredouilla-t-il, comme… ça te dirait le cinéma?

- Oh oui! s'exclama-t-elle en battant presque des mains. Et puis elle rougissait.

Mokuba se sentit ému et presque aussi gêné qu'elle ne l'était de sa réaction. Mais c'est fou comme elle était jolie.

Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec elle, il n'avait même souvent qu'à évoquer son souvenir, son cœur battait la chamade. Et puis le ciel tournait du gris au bleu. Parfois au rose aussi. Oui, le ciel était magnifique sous cette augure.

Il y avait maintenant quelques semaines, soit depuis Noël, qu'ils s'étaient mis à se fréquenter plus assidûment.

Les cours d'autodéfense contribuaient largement à masquer ce secret. Ce dont il était reconnaissant à Naomi, bien qu'elle ignora à quoi il se livrait exactement, si elle s'en doutât. Mais il n'avait toujours pas osé en parler à Séto, ce qui l'embêtait un peu plus, car il était celui à qui il se serait empressé de se confier, normalement. N'était-il pas un homme avant d'être son frère? Un homme avec au moins un certain degré d'expérience.

Bref, ils se voyaient presque tous les jours encore bien innocemment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant se rapprocher véritablement. Bien sûr puisqu'ils n'étaient au fond que des novices en la matière, des jeunes premiers très timides qui se risquaient à peine à se toucher le bout des doigts.

Mais Mokuba n'avait demandé le conseil de personne; il jugeait qu'il valait mieux prendre les choses avec légèreté.

Mais il ne pouvait se cacher à lui-même espérer un moment bien particulier. Un baiser. Pas à la sauvette, pas sur une pommette. Non. Un vrai, amplifié par un zèle du cœur.

Mais comme Samantha ne semblait pas plus pressée que lui, il respectait la distance. Ce jour allait sûrement venir tôt ou tard.

De lui-même, sans rien brusquer.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu restes… avoua-t-elle en baissant doucement la tête reprise d'un certain chagrin dans la voix.

_« Séto va me poser des tas de questions et adieu la discrétion…grrr… »_

Il ne pouvait courir ce risque.

Et pourtant, s'il n'avait pas tant redouté la curiosité de son frère, il en aurait fait fi. Tout pour la voir sourire.

- Samantha… souffla-t-il en s'approchant doucement, ému d'une telle confidence muette.

- Mokuba…reprit-elle sans oser relever le regard vers lui, j'aimerais que tu…

Mais elle interrompit sa phrase, visiblement trop ennuyée pour continuer.

_« Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux… »_ pensa-t-il en souriant.

Mais elle restait grave.

- Oui…quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais? s'empressa-t-il de demander aussitôt voyant bien le silence auquel elle semblait se soumettre.

Et puis ses joues avaient rougi.

- Oh!… s'écria-t-il en sursautant, comprenant soudain le vif intérêt qu'elle lui portait de plus près.

_« Allez mec… fais un homme de toi…T'es un Kaiba, n'oublie pas… »_

_« Pfff! On croirait entendre Séto là… sors de ma tête… »_

_« Grrrr… c'est pas le moment de paniquer…du calme! Du calme… »_

_« Argh…mais elle est si jolie. Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur et que je fais un fou de moi… argh! Je pourrai plus la regarder après… »_

Et pourtant, rien ne paraissait aussi simple.

Mokuba respira un grand coup bien qu'il n'en laissa rien apercevoir. Des chatouillis interminables faisaient leur nid dans son estomac. Il avait commencé à trembler, terrifié à la seule pensée de la décevoir et par le fait même d'être déçu. Et il comprit qu'aucune épreuve ne saurait être plus difficile que ce moment décisif.

Mais le moment étant venu de passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses, Mokuba n'allait pas se dérober, maintenant convaincu des sentiments de Samantha.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit de mieux dans son existence : il fit un homme de lui lorsque ses doigts vinrent tendrement remonter le visage de Samantha pour qu'elle lui offre ses lèvres roses.

_« Est-ce que c'était pareil pour Séto la première fois? Est-ce que c'est normal d'être aussi nerveux? »_

_« Grrr…c'est pas le moment de se poser des questions… »_

C'était souvent dans les pires moments d'incertitude qu'il se rappelait la grande assurance de Séto. Rien ne lui résistait. Et tous courbaient comme des roseaux sous sa seule volonté.

Fou comme il l'admirait, surtout en ce moment, puisqu'il savait toujours quoi faire.

Doucement, il courba la tête vers elle et, tout en fermant les yeux et faisant une prière secrète, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_« Woah…j'arrive pas à y croire… j'y suis! Je… _» se répétait-il comme un gamin qui vient de frapper son premier coup de circuit et qui entame la course jusqu'au monticule.

Le baiser fut d'abord minuscule empreint d'une caresse retenue.

Mais encore et toujours cette panique qui ne le quittait pas, totalement incertain de lui-même.

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Une sensation de chaleur, fort humectée, se répandit sur sa bouche.

Intuitivement, ils avaient légèrement écarté leurs lèvres cherchant maladroitement la langue de l'autre comme s'ils parcouraient des kilomètres avant de parvenir au point d'arrivée. Puis leurs corps s'étaient entrelacés amoureusement, Samantha relevant ses bras pour les refermer autour du cou de Mokuba alors que ce dernier avait laissé glisser ses mains sur sa taille pour renforcer l'étreinte.

Un premier baiser enfin.

Un vrai.

&&&&&

_« Réagis Kaiba…bon sang! Elle doit être en train de boucler ses valises…t'as réussi! Tu peux être fier de toi…Grrr…Mais fais quelque chose… idiot!»_

Kaiba demeurait immobile dans la pénombre de son bureau, n'ayant pour toute lumière que la faible lueur de l'écran de son pc devant lui. Il faisait encore jour dehors mais il avait tiré les rideaux.

Il était affaissé dans son large fauteuil, les bras accoudés et les doigts remontés jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'air songeur.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de jouer les bourreaux de cette façon?

Ce qui le blessait au fond c'était surtout que Naomi n'avait pas daigné répondre à ses inquiétudes. Car cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'en faire apprécier suffisamment pour qu'elle se permette la moindre confidence; signe qu'elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance ou qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas aussi entichée de lui qu'il ne l'espérait. Dans les deux cas, il en restait troublé profondément.

N'avait-il pas tout fait, et correctement en plus, pour la retenir et s'en faire aimer?

Tous ses plans s'effritaient : il n'y aurait donc pas de triangle et pas d'alliée.

Et puis il était las de tant de patience et d'efforts non récompensés.

Il avait bien crû être assez fort pour remplir le gouffre dans le cœur de Naomi. Mais il jugeait tout à coup cette mission impossible. Surtout si le temps lui était compté à présent.

Vrai qu'il avait hâté son départ sans le vouloir. Et il en restait conscient.

Mais c'était mesurer deux volontés bien distinctes. Ce qu'elle voulait et ce que lui voulait. Deux choses bien différentes. Sinon, une seule et unique.

Sauf que Naomi ne semblait pas désirer s'y prêter.

Aussi, il comprit que l'heure des choix était également venue pour lui : il pourrait passer outre et par-dessus le passé de Naomi, ce qu'il faisait déjà même en en tenant compte. Mais chaque jour s'avérait de plus en plus difficile à garder des secrets enfouis et dont il avait connaissance. Secrets dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé ni l'un ni l'autre. Parce que Naomi ne rêvait que de partir. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de la retenir. Sinon un seul. Et c'était si risqué qu'il l'envisageait avec difficulté. Car cela exigeait qu'il s'implique lui-même entièrement et qu'il s'apprête à causer plus de mal que de bien. Du moins, au début.

Mais la question première était de se demander jusqu'où était-il prêt à se rendre et surtout, voulait-il réellement s'y rendre?

La vérité, toute nue, était qu'il ne pouvait rien contre sa volonté. Il ne pouvait pas la sortir de sa prison sans son plein consentement ni sans son aide, ce qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à donner.

Oui. Séto Kaiba était fatigué.

_« Mais tout s'annonçait si bien jusqu'à…»_

_« Grrr… Mokuba…pourquoi? »_

C'était bien son petit frère qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Son propre frangin qui l'avait poussé dans ce dédale, bien qu'il y serait parvenu tôt ou tard.

_« Argh! Et puis je me fout de ce qu'elle a fait avant… ça ne me regarde pas. Ce n'est pas important. Pas important… »_

Sincère jusqu'au plus creux de l'âme.

Non, il n'avait pas terminé de livrer bataille. Après tout, il n'était pas de cette trempe d'homme qui abandonne devant une simple difficulté, même lorsqu'elle paraît insurmontable. Pas Séto Kaiba.

Et puis… ne s'était-il pas juré qu'il lui offrirait le monde si elle le demandait?

Mais en quoi consistait donc cette fameuse promesse qu'il lui avait faite, et à lui-même par la même occasion?

De jouir de tous les instants heureux, parce qu'ils seraient nombreux. Elle en serait comblée.

Juste lui en redonner le goût.

En dépit des circonstances, et malgré elle, c'était une promesse qu'il allait tenir.

Séto Kaiba serait l'homme, le seul, l'unique, CELUI qui lui redonnerait le goût de vivre.


	19. Le temps de L'Innocence part 3

**Chapitre 19**

_**Le Temps de l'Innocence – Part 3**_

"_You're not me… _

_No one understands what I would do to change my life for just one day..._

_Don't say if I were you_

_Well, tell me what'd you do_

_How things would be if you were in my shoes _

_Please take me as I am_

_This isn't what I planned_

_I guess I don't expect that you could understand_

_Cause you're not me" (1)_

Elle allait prendre l'air. Sortir de cette maison.

Elle était déjà vêtue depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à sécher ses longs cheveux bruns – cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos- à l'aide d'un séchoir. Elle était d'ailleurs si pressée de sortir qu'elle en avait presque oublié que c'était encore l'hiver dehors.

_« Grrr… »_

C'était une question pourtant si simple, facile à répondre soit par oui soit par non. Mais elle n'avait ni nié ni confirmé. Au nom de quoi était-elle obligée de répondre?

Elle avait beau tenter de fuir constamment mais le passé la rattrapait toujours où qu'elle aille, quoiqu'elle fasse. Si bien que ce même passé était devenu un fidèle compagnon de tous les jours.

**&&&&&**

_Flash back_

_Encore un coucher de soleil méditerranéen comme seuls il en existaient dans cette partie du monde. _

_Les jours et les nuits se succédaient paisiblement. _

_Ce matin-là, très tôt, d'un pas pressé, Marik s'était précipité dans la suite de Naomi, suivi par Odion; il venait de découvrir un important site archéologique où se tramaient des fouilles. Il avait réussi, à force de persuasion, à séduire le chef de l'entreprise afin qu'ils puissent, lui et Naomi, s'y prêter à leur tour, et y participer. Odion, pour sa part, se plaisait davantage dans la compagnie de la nature et du tourisme. Il n'était pas trop du genre à remuer la terre à longueur de journée. Mais il ne s'éloignait jamais très loin de son compagnon._

_Seulement, Marik était si heureux de réserver cette surprise à la jeune femme, qui d'ailleurs devait commencer dans moins d'une heure, qu'il avait littéralement enjambé les marches de l'escalier par groupe de trois pour arriver à sa chambre. _

_C'était une très grande suite, et leurs chambres communiquaient par une porte centrale. De plus, ce qui les émerveillait au plus haut point, c'était cette superbe terrasse ouverte où ils passaient de nombreuses soirées tranquilles à bavarder._

_Sûr qu'elle était déjà réveillée et prête à parcourir des kilomètres en ce début de matinée, il se surprit à ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec, toujours talonné par Odion, en l'interpellant bien fort._

_Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était entré bien trop vite et en plus, sans frapper. Ce qui lui causa le plus grand émoi de son existence._

_Naomi ne dormait pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'était déjà prête à partir._

_Il haletait encore de sa longue course lorsque s'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant la vision d'une jeune femme, debout dans son bain, qui s'apprêtai à poser le pied sur le plancher. _

_Entièrement nue._

_Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent brutalement, conscients de leur bévue et, hoquetant à s'en arrêter le souffle, Marik se retourna vivement pour lui tourner le dos après avoir saisi la longue manche de son compagnon pour l'inciter à se montrer aussi rapide et à en faire autant. C'était presque comique; leurs têtes s'étaient relevées au ciel, comme des gamins surpris la main dans le sac._

_Une certaine rougeur s'était étalée sur les joues de Marik. Mais son intensité ne fut rien en comparaison du doux sourire conquis qui ornait son visage à présent, bien qu'il tenta de le camoufler à Odion, devenu autant de marbre que lui._

_Naomi, fort pudique se retourna en glissant une large serviette autour de son corps._

_« Arghhh…Ce qu'elle est belle…je rêve là… mais ne me pincez pas…je vous en supplie…je suis au paradis… »_

_Marik, encore tout renversé par cette vision, avait senti son cœur cesser de battre; elle sentait bon, même des mètres plus loin. Son odeur se respirait sans peine. Et encore rien de comparable avec la douceur de cette soie blanche qui lui couvrait le corps; il en était certain, étreindre cette créature dans ses bras devait relever purement et simplement du Nirvana._

_Puis il s'était mis à trembler doucement alors qu'un très agréable frisson avait parcouru son corps entier._

_Mais elle n'avait pas hurlé. Peut-être elle-même trop déconcertée par une telle intrusion. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'avait probablement pas eu l'occasion montrer son indignation._

_Et puis, le geste était déjà posé. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ou ajouter en dépit de son malaise grandissant ?_

_Elle aussi rougissait, mais de gêne._

_- Pardon…je…je… balbutia-t-il maladroitement…je… t'attends… en bas…_

_D'un geste, il saisit son compagnon par le bras et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Sûr qu'Odion avait vu lui aussi la même chose que lui. Mais il ne tenta pas de savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette oasis de rêve._

_En fait, il n'avait nul besoin d'un rival, Naomi se montrant déjà assez difficile d'approche. Mais il ne fut pas inquiet car jamais Odion ne le trahirait._

_- Va préparer le matériel, tu veux bien? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils avaient déjà réintégré le rez-de-chaussée. _

_Il demeurait dans tous ses états et se battait durement pour ne pas qu'Odion s'en aperçoive. Mais il n'était pas sans comprendre que c'était peine perdue lorsqu'il le vit esquisser un sourire mi-entendu._

_Sûr qu'il lui souhaitait par là le plus grand des bonheurs, tout à sa discrétion._

_Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Marik se laissa choir sur une chaise, persuadé d'avoir besoin d'un peu de calme pour retrouver ses esprits. Même une douche glacée n'aurait pas suffi à le refroidir en ce moment précis._

_Rien n'y faisait puisque cette vision, qu'il n'oublierait jamais, le troubla profondément jusqu'au plus creux des reins._

_« Et elle m'appartiendra… suffit d'être patient…je veux que tu sois à moi, Naomi »_

_Un sourire conquis s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour repasser le film dans sa tête._

_Puis il soupira._

**&&&&&**

Naomi descendit doucement le grand escalier principal jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Elle enfilait son manteau lorsque Marie, toujours aussi prévenante, l'aborda fort gentiment.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous sortez?

Naomi lui rendit bien son sourire et ne laissa rien paraître de la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

- Oui, merci.

Toujours, Marie s'inquiéta de sa santé.

- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir attendre…

- Non, ça sera très bien Marie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ce à quoi, la fidèle servante de Kaiba ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Elle aurait préféré que comme d'habitude, elle soit accompagnée de Mokuba pour sa petite promenade, bien qu'elle semblait plus songeuse. Mais elle dut se résigner à la regarder sortir sans ajouter un mot.

Elle n'était pas dehors encore que déjà elle respirait à pleins poumons.

- Mademoiselle, tout va bien? demanda l'un des gardes en faction de chaque côté de la porte.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai…j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est une véritable prison que cette maison…c'est fou… »_

Mais il n'était pas plus mal intentionné que Marie. Aussi, se permit-elle le plus de gentillesse que possible.

- Oui, merci.

Sur ce, il s'inclina respectueusement alors qu'elle s'éloignait tranquillement dans la grande allée.

La neige recouvrait partiellement l'immense terrain et ses pas laissaient des empreintes visibles de son parcours. Un peu à droite. Puis un peu à gauche. Un peu n'importe où à se demander où elle devait aller véritablement.

Vraiment, tout la rattrapait.

Il fallait reprendre sa vie en main, recommencer son train-train quotidien; l'entraînement, la scène – son contrat à l'hôtel – ses visites à l'orphelinat, ses activités secondaires, entre autres. Oui. Il fallait recommencer tout ça.

Mais Kaiba ? Que faire de Kaiba?

Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas de place pour quelqu'un dans sa vie?

Oui.

Mais c'était avant. Il en faisait partie maintenant.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'il en sorte. Avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

Elle soupira lourdement.

C'était ridicule; ils étaient déjà très loin dans cette relation. Même si elle essayait de se mentir.

Elle n'était peut-être pas complète et entière, vu le manque d'information de part et d'autre. Mais en peu de temps, elle le savait, ils avaient brûlé bien des étapes.

**&&&&&**

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte tirèrent Kaiba de ses pensées.

_« Naomi? »_

- Entrez! s'écria-t-il sans trop relever les yeux.

La silhouette qui se dessina dans la lumière que provoqua l'ouverture de la porte ne ressemblait pas à celle de Naomi.

Il en fut déçu.

- Monsieur?

- Hum?

- Je voulais vous prévenir que mademoiselle est sortie, seule.

_« Sortie? Pour aller où? Avait-elle une valise, quelque chose à la main? »_

Mais il ne passa pas outre l'orgueil et ne lui posa aucune question supplémentaire, comme s'il savait déjà tout. Sauf qu'il saliva difficilement.

- Très bien, Marie.

Aussi, il attendit qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle pour se lever d'un bond et se précipiter à la fenêtre.

Sans causer le moindre pli dans le rideau, il le tira doucement pour apercevoir l'objet de ses préoccupations.

Non. Elle n'avait rien avec elle. Ce qui lui parut être un bon signe puisqu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin que le bout de la propriété. Et pourtant…

_« Grrr… »_

D'un pas décidé, il sortit en flèche de son bureau en agrippant son manteau pour se précipiter à son tour vers le hall d'entrée.

**&&&&&**

Mokuba ne chercha pas à camoufler un sourire radieux, assis sur la banquette arrière de la limousine qui le ramenait chez lui. Il tenait difficilement en place, fou d'impatience de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un. À son frère.

Il était amoureux. Et Samantha occupait tout le centre de son univers.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se retiendrait pas, quitte à ce que Séto se moque de son enthousiasme débordant.

Et puis, n'était-il pas bien placé pour le comprendre?

Depuis que Naomi était entrée dans son existence, mis à part les moments tristes et difficiles, sa vie avait changé. Il était devenu plus sensible, plus tolérant, plus enclin à sourire peut-être et à s'amuser, du moins se moquer. Sûr qu'il comprendrait mieux que personne.

Il faisait beaucoup trop beau sur la ville de Domino.

Il était heureux. Et plus que tout, il se donna pour mission de rendre tous ceux qu'il croiserait aussi heureux que lui.

**&&&&&**

_Flash back_

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce matin…_

_Ils n'en avaient glissé mot ni l'un ni l'autre. Et la journée s'était montrée merveilleusement belle et clémente autant pour leur bonne entente que pour les travaux entrepris sur le site. Naomi s'était agenouillé et avait fouillé la terre autant de ses doigts que de sa truelle et il avait été ravi qu'elle en apprécie chaque seconde._

_N'était-ce pas le but visé?_

_Mais elle avait secoué la tête sans trop répondre, l'air de lui pardonner comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Visiblement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en discuter._

_Après tout, elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas voir son malaise et comprendre qu'il ne serait probablement pas à la veille de recommencer. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait exprès; il était seulement trop surexcité à l'idée de lui faire plaisir et en avait oublié toute séance de savoir-vivre._

_Ce qui fut bien à son plus grand bonheur, cependant. Mais ça, il ne lui aurait pas confié._

_Ils n'en étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'auberge._

_- Et puis, je t'invite… je sais pas si tu es aussi affamée que moi…mais…_

_- C'est pas la peine, répondit-elle dans un sourire timide. Je n'ai pas très faim._

_D'un geste, assez délicat, il la retint par le bras, faisant ainsi s'arrêter leurs pas._

_- Allons…ce n'est pas sérieux, ma déesse, il faut que tu manges… souffla-t-il dans un demi-amusement._

_Naomi répondit à son sourire tranquille mais continua le pas vers l'auberge._

_À nouveau, il la retint._

_- Naomi…j'aimerais…qu'on parle, murmura-t-il._

_« Mais de quoi? Pourquoi faut-il toujours parler? »_

_- Je vois bien que tu souffres. Je le sens. Et je sais que ça ne va pas.. Et ce qui me met en colère c'est de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour t'aider._

_Visiblement, elle préférait ignorer ce commentaire, aussi bienveillant fut-il puisqu'elle recommença à marcher vers la lumière de l'auberge. Mais elle était émue de sa très sincère compassion. _

_Bien sur qu'elle avait parfaitement compris les sentiments de Marik à son endroit. Et bien qu'il fut sans doute un homme merveilleux, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se laisser entièrement séduire. Trop de blessures, récentes, contrecarraient les plans de l'égyptien. Et ce qu'il cherchait tant à comprendre, elle ne pouvait lui dévoiler._

_Oui, depuis, la curiosité avait cédé sa place à la nécessité de savoir; Marik comprenait que tant qu'il n'entrerait pas directement dans son intimité, jamais elle ne s'ouvrirait ni ne se donnerait à qui que ce soit. Et il souhaitait tant être cet homme qui lui ferait tout oublier._

_- Naomi…souffla-t-il encore en la regardant s'éloigner, le cœur sincèrement rempli d'une compassion certaine et de dépit._

_D'une profonde tristesse aussi._

_Plus les jours étaient passés, plus Marik était tombé définitivement amoureux fou. Et pourtant, plus ces mêmes jours passaient, plus Naomi s'éloignait comme si son esprit ne suivait pas le même trajet que son corps._

_Par moments, ce qu'il voyait d'elle le terrifiait; elle avait toutes les allures d'un spectre qui traverse la vie, sans âme et sans conscience; mais d'un spectre bien en chair. _

_Elle avait tous les attributs de Charon, le passeur qui fait traverser le Styx – le fleuve des Enfers - sur sa barque jusqu'au Royaume des Morts. Tous les va et viens que le travail exigeait. Sauf qu'elle n'entraînait personne dans son sillage, sinon de simples et tortueux souvenirs en étaient les seuls passagers permis._

_Une ombre qui errait sur les eaux troubles d'un entre-monde._

_Et ça lui crevait le cœur. Être aussi belle et aussi adorable. _

_Comment pouvait-elle être aussi damnée?_

_Il connaissait pourtant si bien le Royaume des Ténèbres pour l'avoir visité déjà. Suffisamment pour savoir que cette infernale demeure n'était pas pour elle._

_S'il était en son pouvoir d'aller quérir son cœur en enfer, il irait les yeux fermés, les bras ouverts. Oui, il y retournerait._

_Un rire dément, presque démoniaque se fit entendre à son oreille; un rire qu'il reconnut entre tous._

_« Quoi? »_

_« Non, pas ça. Va-t-en »_

_Mais ce rire redoubla de force et provoqua Marik à détourner légèrement la tête de côté, prêt à retrouver la pire vision cauchemardesque de son existence; celle-là même qui l'avait hanté depuis son enfance et dont il croyait pourtant s'être débarrassé depuis ce fameux duel contre le pharaon Atem._

_« Si tu veux aller la chercher en enfer, je t'emmène…et elle aussi… »_

_Et cette voix le glaça jusqu'aux os._

_Peu à peu, Marik s'enlisait dans la rage et dans la terreur que lui procurait cet autre lui-même._

_« Disparais »_

_Brutalement, il se saisit la tête, se secouant énergiquement comme s'il se battait contre lui-même._

_« Grrr…monstre! je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle… »_

_« Ah! Ah! Ah! Tu es ton propre monstre Marik… » répliqua l'entité. « Et bientôt, tu auras besoin de moi. Tu verras! »_

_« Va-t-en! » siffla violemment Marik, en colère._

_Il était observé de loin depuis un petit moment déjà, si bien qu'il redouta les réactions de Naomi qui n'était toujours pas entrée._

_Du regard, elle s'inquiétait de cette lutte étrange et acharnée, n'ayant entendu, de loin, qu'un murmure rageur._

_Ce qui acheva la lutte de Marik avec cette entité malfaisante._

_Mais ce n'était que partie remise, il en était certain._

_Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ni comment il refaisait surface tout à coup à un moment où il était particulièrement heureux et tranquille. Le pharaon ne l'avait-il pas banni à jamais dans le Royaume des Ombres?_

_Profondément choqué, il s'avança à moitié titubant comme s'il avait livré là le plus grand combat de sa vie et qu'il s'en était relevé complètement blessé et écorché._

_Odion non plus n'avait rien manqué de la scène; lui aussi tremblait. Il avait trop bien compris ce qui se passait dans le corps de son ami. Son regard, inquiet, ne le quittait plus sauf pour le dévier vers Naomi qui se rapprochait de lui sans comprendre le danger qui les menaçait tous à présent._

_- Ça ne va pas? s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_Marik soupira longuement, portant une main à son estomac, comme si le mal, bien vivace à l'intérieur, urgeait d'en sortir. _

_- Oui… j'ai… juste un petit malaise… rien de grave… voulut-il la rassurer._

_Et pourtant, personne n'aurait réellement pu savoir à quel point le gouffre s'agrandissait sous ses pieds._

_Elle voulut l'aider à marcher en lui prenant le bras mais il s'en défit aussitôt, cherchant vraisemblablement à l'éloigner de lui._

_Et dire que quelques instants plus tôt, il était celui qui tentait de s'accrocher à elle._

_Son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange._

_Était-il atteint d'une maladie dont il n'avait pas daigné lui faire part? Était-ce grave? C'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle en discernait les symptômes._

_- On se verra demain, d'accord? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans l'auberge._

_- D'accord…_

_Naomi se montra compréhensive et s'éloigna sagement, à sa demande, préférant rejoindre sa chambre._

_Mais une réelle inquiétude l'oppressait maintenant._

_Il lui faudrait vraisemblablement revoir ses plans._

**&&&&&**

Kaiba freina ses pas sur le seuil de la porte; il s'était hâté à rejoindre le dehors ne quittant plus Naomi des yeux; l'air de rien, elle s'était déjà rendue jusqu'à la grille d'entrée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur?

Mais Kaiba ne répondit pas à cette question, trop occupé à guetter le geste de Naomi, à l'autre extrémité du terrain. D'ailleurs, il ne fut même pas certain d'avoir entendu ne serait-ce que le lointain écho d'une voix masculine bien qu'il fut à ses côtés.

_« Naomi…arrête-toi! »_

Il demeurait de marbre, bien trop conscient d'être observé à son tour par ses gardes. Et pourtant, s'il n'avaient pas été là, Kaiba crût un instant qu'il aurait sprinté jusqu'à l'autre bout.

Mais de quoi aurait-il eu l'air s'il se permettait de flancher devant la simple peur de voir s'éloigner une femme?

Qu'auraient-ils compris, eux, s'il l'avait rattrapée pour la ramener avec lui dans la maison?

Non. Kaiba resta immobile, interdit de montrer la moindre alarme.

Curieusement, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la grille; ses doigts, légèrement refroidis par la température avaient agrippé deux barreaux comme si elle s'apprêtait à pousser.

_« Séto? »_

Il la retenait encore.

Et pourtant, elle n'aurait eu qu'à pousser pour ouvrir.

Au lieu de ça, ses doigts délaissèrent les barreaux et glissèrent doucement de haut en bas comme si elle les caressait.

Mais pourquoi s'arrêter là?

Même ses pas s'étaient alourdis et enlisés dans les quelques millimètres de neige comme s'ils pesaient des tonnes.

Et ce mal au cœur qui lui rongeait l'intérieur.

Triste. Désemparée.

Pathétique.

Séto Kaiba était-il maître de son cœur et de son destin?

Et puis…n'était-ce pas le son de sa voix qui l'avait empêchée de pousser cette grille?

Pendant un instant, elle ne sut plus si elle l'avait réellement entendu ou si c'était un mauvais tour de sa conscience qui se moquait sans merci.

Mais elle avait flanché.

Kaiba sentit son cœur recommencer à battre normalement lorsqu'il l'aperçut se résigner à rester. La tension l'avait quitté, évacuée par un long soupir silencieux.

Et puis, il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire, à la vue et au su de tous; il était sorti pour lui courir après. L'arrêter d'aller plus loin.

Inconsciemment, il ne lui aurait pas permis.

Mais maintenant que le danger semblait être passé, elle ne devait pas savoir, pas le voir attendre avec cette frénésie.

Aussi vivement qu'il était sorti, il rentra en se pressant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Naomi n'allait pas savoir qu'il se trouvait là, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle soupira lourdement à son tour.

Elle avait échoué dans cette nouvelle tentative de quitter cet endroit.

Son regard s'éleva au ciel, puis redescendit vers la rue, juste de l'autre côté.

Pendant un instant, elle aurait juré que Kaiba la guettait et maintenait sur elle un regard lourd de sens.

À présent, elle gardait encore cette sensation étrange d'être épiée mais cette fois, s'émanant d'une petite limousine noire garée à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Les vitres en étaient teintes en noir, ce qui l'empêcha de voir à l'intérieur. Mais elle était persuadée que quelqu'un la guettait intentionnellement. Sensation fort désagréable.

Sans montrer la moindre inquiétude, elle fixa le véhicule qui, curieusement, se mit en marche en faisant demi-tour afin de ne pas passer directement devant le grillage.

Non, jamais cette intuition ne la quittait. Et cette intuition lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de bien dans cette scène étrange. Trop bizarre. Trop…

Pendant un instant, elle eut même la chair de poule. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid du dehors.

Non, absolument rien de bon.

Mais bon sang, était-ce réellement elle qui était maudite ou si Kaiba n'ajoutait pas lui-même, sans le vouloir, une touche personnelle à cette malédiction?

**&&&&&**

_Flash Back _

_Jamais Marik n'aurait pu se sentir aussi heureux. Il y avait des semaines qu'il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir enfin tenir Naomi entre ses bras. Elle ne se donnait toujours pas. Mais elle se laissa doucement bercer par la musique, légèrement blottie contre lui, peut-être dans un moment d'égarement. Mais au moins elle ne l'avait pas repoussé complètement._

_Son corps tremblait, d'une nervosité puérile et palpable. Et Marik regretta que ce ne fut pas de désir._

_Son âme restait profondément troublée. Comme un oiseau blessé, un animal traqué. D'aussi près, Marik ressentit parfaitement la grande agitation qui se cachait derrière ce regard qu'elle baissait pour éviter le sien._

_Mais il la ramenait tendrement vers lui, se permettant même de la serrer doucement de manière à ce qu'elle ressente, à son tour, la détermination qu'il avait à ne pas vouloir la regarder souffrir plus longtemps._

_Parce qu'elle souffrait. Il l'avait su dès que son regard s'était relevé vers elle. Et c'était même l'une des nombreuses raisons qui l'avaient poussé vers cet être magnifique._

_- Parle-moi Naomi… souffla-t-il en effleurant ses cheveux avec sa joue._

_« Ne vois-tu pas comme je t'aime déjà? »_

_Mais sans relever la tête, elle répondit dans un murmure désolé :_

_- Tout ne se dit pas, Marik…_

_Ce qui lui valut d'être encore rapprochée dans une étreinte affectueuse.._

_- Naomi…murmura-t-il de dépit en fermant les yeux._

_Comme il détestait la voir si sombre._

_« Je te protégèrai Naomi… plus personne ne te fera du mal… »_

_Tendrement, il l'envisagea, le regard pétillant de désir et suppliant à la fois alors qu'il se penchait vers ses lèvres pour les cueillir._

_Ils effleuraient les siennes lorsqu'à nouveau, timidement, elle pencha la tête._

_- Je suis désolée, Marik…je…je… ne peux pas…_

_« Arghh…Mais pourquoi? Dis-moi Naomi…donne-moi juste une toute petite chance »_

_Elle en éprouvait une vive déception elle-même. Mais il lui était interdit de s'en donner l'occasion. Elle le ferait souffrir. Inutilement. Et ça, par-dessus tout, elle cherchait à l'éviter. _

_Elle n'était pas prête. Pour qui que ce soit._

_- Pardon… dit-elle encore tout bas avant de s'en séparer._

_- Naomi… rouspéta-t-il ne désirant nullement briser cette si chère étreinte à son cœur._

_Mais il ne fut pas en mesure de la retenir. _

_Aussi, vivement déçu, il la regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier qui menait au second étage, et par le fait même, à sa chambre._

_C'était une torture. _

_Marik se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main; il allait noyer toute sa peine et peut-être même, toute celle de Naomi par la même occasion._

**&&&&&**

_C'était l'un des beaux et des plus agréables rêves de toute son existence; le même qu'il refaisait sans cesse depuis ce fameux matin où il l'avait surprise sortant de son bain. Sauf qu'à présent, elle le regardait amoureusement, debout au beau milieu de la pièce, l'invitant de ses bras à la rejoindre. Elle resplendissait d'une pure aura blanche._

_Marik sentit son corps raidir, puis se détendre à sa vue alors qu'un sourire béat s'imprégnait sur ses lèvres._

_Enfin. Elle allait s'abandonner et leurs deux êtres n'en faire qu'un._

_Doucement, il s'avança comme s'il ne voulait rien manquer de cette apparition, le regard accroché au sien, plus langoureux que jamais. _

_Soudain, comme si les murs se rapprochaient et que la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui, Naomi paraissait s'éloigner à chaque mouvement du tourbillon. Mais rien ne changeait dans son attitude comme si elle n'était nullement touchée par ces remous incessants._

_C'est alors qu'un raz-de-marée vertical s'éleva derrière elle, menaçant de l'engloutir dans ses flots rouges, la baignoire devenant son linceul. Et ce liquide trop sombre, du sang, se répandit bien vite sur ses épaules puis sur sa poitrine, puis enfin descendit tout le long de son corps. _

_- NON! Cria-t-il sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres._

_Le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar._

_« Mais je suis en train de rêver…réveille-toi Marik, réveille-toi…vite »_

_Impuissant, et encore plus terrifié, il vit apparaître derrière elle sa propre image dont le regard mauvais, injecté du même sang, brandissait une dague – sa propre dague – sous la gorge de Naomi en lui tirant l'arrière de la tête._

_- NON!_

_Sauf que cette fois-ci, le cri sortit de sa bouche et réveilla Odion en sursaut._

_Rapidement, il se retrouva à côté de Marik dont le corps convulsait et se débattait en hurlant comme un forcené, trempé de sueur des pieds à la tête._

_Un très désagréable frisson traversa Odion qui ne fut plus certain de qui se réveillerait sous la secousse qu'il lui donna._

_C'était horrible. Mais il devait le faire._

_Tremblant autant de peur que de colère, Marik s'éveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, saisissant ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main qui fut, en l'occurence, le bras de son frère._

_- Odion! s'écria-t-il en haletant, Va! … va voir Naomi… je t'en prie… »_

_- Quoi?_

_Respirant difficilement et s'étant relevé en position assise, Marik lui commanda gravement…_

- … _elle est en danger… cours! »_

_Puis il le poussa brutalement en direction de la porte pendant qu'il essayait de revenir à la réalité et chasser cette vision d'horreur de son esprit._

_Il allait devenir fou. Complètement._

_Et puis toujours ce rire déplaisant à son oreille qui lui répétait : « C'était bien, n'est-ce pas? Tu as aimé? »_

_« Grrr…Je te déteste. »_

**&&&&&**

Naomi s'écarta doucement devant le grillage qui s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer la limousine des Kaiba. Le véhicule s'immobilisa à l'entrée sur Mokuba qui en descendit en courant vers elle.

Il irradiait de bonheur.

- Naomi! cria-t-il en s'approchant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle fut trop surprise pour savoir comment réagir. Et bien que le geste lui causa quelque mal dans l'estomac, elle n'en fit rien paraître mais se défit doucement de son emprise.

- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle.

Mais elle eut droit à un très vif baiser posé sur sa joue.

- Merci. Pour tout, dit-il encore.

Peut-être qu'il lui dirait ce qui arrivait dans sa vie. Mais l'inquiétude de la voir seule, au beau milieu du terrain, l'arrêta brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici?

- Oh… je faisais quelques pas… j'avais besoin de prendre un peu d'air, répondit-elle en esquivant toute réplique possible.

- C'est qu'il fait froid dehors… tu sembles gelée… viens, je te raccompagne, d'accord?

Ce à quoi elle ne répliqua pas.

Mais pourquoi Mokuba s'était-il montré si empressé de dévoiler à Séto ce secret entre elle et Marik?

Il ne semblait n'en avoir pas la moindre conscience, à moitié écervelé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête?

Ils auraient bien le temps d'en reparler puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à franchir la propriété.

- Mokuba… je reste encore quelques instants, d'accord?

- Euh.. t'es certaine? Il fait un peu froid…

- Ça ira. Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure, le rassura-t-elle encore avant de le regarder se hâter vers l'entrée.

**&&&&&**

Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-elle tant à ne pas répondre à cette foutue question stupide?

_« Elle n'avait pas à y répondre. »_

Avait-il eu tort?

Difficilement admissible.

Et pourtant…

Il avait réintégré son bureau, toujours dans l'obscurité.

Mokuba ne cessait jamais de lui reprocher ce manque de lumière disant que ce n'était pas bon pour ses yeux. Mais il était toujours passé outre.

Quelques coups portés contre la porte le tirèrent de ses songes. Puis elle s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de son frangin.

Aussitôt, il détourna les yeux sur son clavier, faisant semblant d'être débordé.

- Tu as demandé à me voir Séto?

Kaiba respira durement en posant ses coudes sur le bureau, prêt à envisager le dialogue. Mais avant, il ouvrit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

- C'est exact Mokuba.

Son visage était de glace. Et son regard perçant.

« _C'est le moment de lui dire…_ » songea Mokuba en souriant.

Séto s'aperçut facilement de la joie qui envahissait son petit frère mais l'heure n'était pas à l'euphorie. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à lui transmettre, quitte à rabattre sa bonne fortune.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Quoi? s'écria Mokuba qui perdit temporairement son sourire ravi.

Véritablement, Kaiba n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- Je tiens à mettre une chose au clair, Mokuba.

- Euh…oui… répondit-il devenu hésitant.

Jamais son frère ne s'était montré aussi grave et austère avec lui.

Il l'avait vu souvent prendre ce même ton autoritaire voire arrogant avec d'autres, mais pas avec lui.

Et cela l'alarma pour sûr.

- Très bien, recommença Kaiba. J'ai remarqué que tu es un peu plus distant depuis quelque temps.

Mokuba vint pour rouspéter mais Séto l'interrompit aussitôt.

- C'est d'accord. Tu as droit à ta vie privée, à tes moments secrets. Le droit d'entrer et de sortir de cette maison comme bon te plaît. Tu as le droit d'avoir les amis que tu souhaites et les activités que tu désires accomplir également. Je respecte tous tes choix, Mokuba.

« _Ah! J'y suis…il est furieux parce que je lui cache des choses…arghh…vrai que je devrais peut-être lui dire… »_

Mais encore, Mokuba se fit interrompre même dans le fil de ses pensées. Séto était si sérieux soudain.

Vrai aussi que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour toi dernièrement. Je crois que je t'ai même un peu négligé. Et je le regrette. J'aurais dû être plus présent, plus à l'écoute de tes besoins et…

- …mais je comprends Séto… avec Naomi, ça…

- Justement! le coupa sèchement Kaiba, prêt de s'emporter… Puisque tu en parles, il y a une chose encore plus importante que tu dois comprendre maintenant.

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, persuadé d'avoir bien capté toute l'attention de Mokuba.

_« Oui…moi aussi je suis en amour, Séto…j'ai compris… »_

- Je suis certain que tu n'as pas pensé mal faire, et d'ailleurs, je crois même savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait…

Cette fois, Séto se montra encore plus tranchant autant dans son attitude froide et glaciale que dans le ton de sa voix.

- …mais…à l'avenir, je me passerai de commentaires. Je ne veux plus, JAMAIS, que tu interfères et que tu t'immisces entre moi et Naomi.

Comme un couperet tombé, Mokuba figea instantanément sur place, devenu glacé par une telle mise en garde. Parce que ça en était une. Et en règle.

Séto avait visiblement très mal supporté cette déclaration faite avant de partir, celle qui concernait Marik.

- Tu as compris, Mokuba? Je ne permettrai pas, ni à toi ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, de s'imposer comme ça entre nous. Si tu crois posséder d'autres secrets de cette nature, concernant Naomi, tu les gardes pour toi.

_« Woah…c'est pas Séto… mais où il est mon frère là? »_

_« Mais…Séto…j'ai des choses à te dire et… »_

Confus et peiné, Mokuba n'osait plus envisager son grand frère comme s'il lui paraissait tout à coup le plus insensible des hommes. Il réalisait, trop tard, qu'il avait commis une erreur d'envergure.

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Naomi était devenu un sujet d'exception entre eux? Qu'autant elle les rapprochait, autant elle était capable, sans le vouloir, de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Mais je … balbutia-t-il péniblement.

À nouveau, il se fit interrompre durement.

- Pas de "mais", Mokuba! Je ne tolèrerai plus aucune incartade de ce genre. Tu es prévenu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Séto ne restait pas totalement insensible à la peine – et la déception qui se lisait sur son visage. Il en ressentait autant, sinon plus, malgré la force de sa réprimande. Mais Mokuba avait démontré la pire des indiscrétions avec un niveau d'insouciance intolérable. Et les choses étaient déjà si difficiles avec Naomi qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre écart.

-…oui, grand frère… pardon.

Kaiba se retint de fermer les yeux et de s'agenouiller lui-même pour implorer également son pardon de lui causer autant de peine. Mais il jugeait que pour une fois, il devait se montrer inflexible. Aussi, il laissa s'installer un court silence.

Mokuba restait au milieu de la pièce, complètement abasourdi et presque commotionné, recherchant des mots inaudibles autant pour s'excuser que pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

Puis il soupira vivement.

- Très bien, dit Séto sur un ton égal.

Kaiba cessa de le vilipender. Il en avait assez dit et fait. Plus que son cœur de frère et de père n'était capable d'en supporter.

- Tu peux refermer la porte derrière toi, Mokuba.

Et voilà qu'en plus, il le remerciait maintenant comme un domestique.

_« Mais Séto…j'avais des choses importantes à te dire moi aussi… »_

Sauf que Mokuba garda cet aveu pour lui seul.

Le cœur serré, il quitta la pièce, tout chaviré.

Jamais il n'avait été victime de son indifférence. Et c'est peut-être ce qui lui causait le plus de souffrance. Comme si, soudain, Kaiba lui était devenu inaccessible.

Quand la porte se referma, Kaiba se laissa retomber dans le creux de son fauteuil. Il lui semblait tout faire de travers.

Et puis il souffrait de s'être montré aussi lamentable.

Dire qu'il s'était montré aussi dur et presque féroce avec son petit frère bien-aimé.

Il soupira lourdement puis murmura…

- Non, toi, pardonne-moi Mokuba… mais je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre erreur. Plus maintenant.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, où il souhaitait ardemment trouvé la paix enfin, qu'il réalisa à quel point tout ne faisait que commencer.

**&&&&&**

_(1)_

_**You're not me**_

(extrait de la chanson « **_You're not me_** » de la bande sonore du film _YugiOh_)

Traduction :

« _T'es pas moi_

_Personne ne sait ce que je ferais pour changer ma vie_

_Pour un seul jour_

_Ne dis pas si j'étais toi_

_Alors, dis-moi ce que tu ferais _

_Comment les choses seraient si t'étais dans mes souliers_

_S'il-te-plaît, prends-moi comme je suis_

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu_

_Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes_

_T'es pas moi »_


	20. Désordres

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Youhooo! Mon 20e chapitre! _( je sors les banderoles et les ballons! Lol)

Non, mais j'y suis arrivée! Woah. Suis pas fâchée là. Bon, d'accord! C'est pas encore la fin mais! Admettez qu'à la longueur de mes chapitres, je suis toute en droit d'être contente et plutôt fière de moi. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Oh! Mais n'y voyez aucune condescendance. Seulement, vrai que quand on commence une histoire, comme celle-là entre autres, et qu'on se doute qu'elle sera longue, et bien c'est parfois décourageant d'avance, disons. (FIOU!) Je pense qu'y a des moments où on se dit qu'on n'y arrivera pas. Pas vous? Et ce qui est le pire c'est quand tout est dans votre tête, du début à la fin. Vous imaginez à quel point c'est long maintenant? Sourire En tk. J'suis sûre que vous comprenez…

Je voudrais prendre quelques lignes pour vous remercier, d'abord ceux qui laissent des reviews et ensuite ceux qui lisent et suivent probablement le cours de l'histoire même sans en laisser rien paraître… SOURIRE Je sais que vous êtes nombreux, et ce n'est pas rien. Et je sais que c'est encore plus difficile pour quelqu'un qui commence à la lire et qui voit les 19 autres loin devant…(goutte sur le bord de la tempe) lol

C'est déjà beaucoup de voir que plusieurs s'y intéressent, suffisamment pour s'y attarder… (que ce soit par pure curiosité, comparaison, idées, etc… peu importe) et ce, même si le « fameux » couple SxS n'en fait pas partie. Ça ne fait rien. J'insiste quand même pour vous remercier encore.

J'aurais bien envie de faire une autre fic mais je sais pas encore quoi… lol (Non, mais c'est sûr qu'il y aurait Kaiba!) Et comme j'ai pas trop d'idées en ce moment (trop absorbée par _Apparences_), et ben, je vais attendre que l'inspiration tombe du ciel. Ou quelque chose comme ça… lol

En réalité, j'en avais fait deux autres (sur YugiOh) mais je les ai retirées aussi vite. Ah! J'avais des commentaires mais pour une, elle mettait en scène les personnages de YugiOh à la manière Sherlock Holmes. C'était amusant mais je crois que ça ne respectait plus leurs caractères originels. J'avais du plaisir à l'écrire mais ça me titillait un peu. Alors, je l'ai enlevée. Mes excuses à ceux/celles qui s'y intéressaient. Et puis l'autre, et bien je crois qu'elle n'a attiré aucune sympathie puisqu'elle parlait de la « première expérience » de Séto Kaiba en matière sexuelle, un ONE SHOT. La perte de sa virginité, quoi. Et elle n'a vraisemblablement pas plu, je pense. Alors, c'était pas la peine d'insister. J'ai probablement eu l'air d'une despotique, sans cœur …et particulièrement perverse… hic! lol

En tk, je verrai dans l'avenir.

Bizoux!

**&&&&&**

**Chapitre 20**

**_Désordres _**

Quand Naomi mit le pied dans le hall d'entrée, une atmosphère encore plus pesante qu'à l'habitude circulait dans la maison. Bien sûr, ce conflit avec Kaiba y était certes pour quelque chose. Mais ce qui retint particulièrement son attention fut de croiser ce même Mokuba, plus tôt si joyeux, qui traversait le hall la tête entre les jambes. Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier central, certes pour y rejoindre sa chambre au second étage.

Mais il paraissait troublé, assombri par quelque nuage invisible.

- Mokuba?

Mais il continua sa route comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et qu'il demeurait trop profondément ancré dans ses pensées.

Aussi, plus haut et plus clairement, elle répéta son nom.

Cette fois, il arrêta ses pas juste sur la première marche, puis détourna à peine le visage dans sa direction; elle ressentit facilement toute la souffrance et la commotion qui perturbaient son esprit torturé. Il était accablé, durement, le visage blanc comme neige.

_« Qu'est-ce que…? »_

_« …pas Séto? »_

_« Oh non! …il a pas osé… »_

Mais Naomi crut plus sage de le laisser poursuivre sa route, convaincue que s'il désirait parler, il saurait bien où la trouver.

_« Je suis désolée…Moki…c'est ma faute tout ça… »_

À son tour, elle se sentit attristée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Son regard ne le quitta que lorsqu'il fut rendu tout en haut et hors de vue.

Lourdement, elle soupira alors que sur son visage, une farouche détermination s'installa quand elle dirigea ses pas, volontaires, vers le bureau de Kaiba.

Mais avait-elle le droit de se porter à la défense du petit frère?

Ce point fort discutable se souleva sur sa conscience. Après tout, Kaiba n'était pas de ces hommes dont le geste se pose dans le vide, poussé par le simple instinct mais bien plutôt par décision mûrie d'avance, réfléchie, calculée. Son geste était prémédité, pour sûr. Mais dans quel but? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à son cadet?

Elle le savait bien; il donnerait la terre entière pour lui. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Ce n'était pas Séto.

Alors, avec quels arguments allait-elle franchir la porte de son bureau? Par pure affection pour Moki ou simplement, ce qui lui sembla plus juste, le désir inné de le protéger et de prendre cette colère – celle de Kaiba- sur ses épaules. Après tout, n'était-elle pas responsable entièrement de cette querelle?

_« Grrr…il n'avait pas le droit. »_

Encore là, les poids se disputaient l'équilibre ans la balance, pesant le pour et le contre dans cette étrange situation.

Dire que tout aurait été si simple si elle était parvenue à pousser cette grille.

Forcée d'admettre que peut-être…

À nouveau, elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte close et hésita un court instant avant de frapper pour s'annoncer.

Puis elle cogna après avoir respiré un long moment.

_« La voilà… » _

Comme il s'y attendait en bout de compte.

Ouais. Peut-être pas pour la même raison. Mais cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il appréhendait sa venue, d'autant qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner les choses trop longtemps. Enfin, exceptionnellement le faisait-il. Mais pour cette fois, beaucoup d'explications se devaient de part et d'autre. Encore, il se montra orgueilleux dès qu'elle ouvrit cette porte et qu'il l'ignora délibérément.

- Je suis occupé, sans même détourner son regard de son écran.

Ce volte-face eut l'impact désiré lorsqu'il l'aperçut sursauter sous la surprise. Elle semblait déstabilisée par ce « manque de civilité » soudain.

« _Quoi? Occupé? »_

Mais il insista encore.

- Pas maintenant, je suis occupé pour le moment.

Elle saliva vivement.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_ »

- J'ai à te parler… se risqua-t-elle en reprenant courage et convaincue de ne surtout pas devoir se laisser intimider.

_« Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de me parler à moi…mais… »_

Kaiba cessa de tripoter son clavier et relevant un regard sévère, il murmura…

- Va-t-en! J'ai besoin d'être seul et je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

« _Quoi? Va-t-en? »_

Il mentait effrontément. Il mentait dans sa pleine mesure. Peut-être même comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant dans toute son existence.

Il lui fallait s'assurer de sa loyauté. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait à disposition, sur le moment, consistait à la provoquer. Ainsi, il verrait selon ses réactions, ce qui habitait réellement le fond de son âme.

Et ce qu'il lut sur son visage fit fondre la glace derrière le sien; elle était stupéfaite et puis entièrement blessée par ce dur rejet. Kaiba vit bien la tristesse dans son regard jusqu'à se qu'il change pour se revêtir de colère et de détermination.

Mais elle ne lui donna pas l'occasion de la scruter davantage lorsqu'elle préféra se retourner pour partir.

- Très bien…souffla-t-elle.

Il avait gaffé. Elle était sincère, comme il l'avait toujours su au fond.

Et la cruauté qu'il venait de projeter sur elle lui rebondit en pleine figure quand il l'entendit poursuivre, un peu plus bas comme si elle se parlait…

De toute façon, ça ne sera plus très long…

_« Idiot! Grrr…»_

Jamais il n'avait désiré se rendre jusque-là; ne venait-il pas de lui ouvrir toute grande la porte de sortie, lui qui s'acharnait à cloîtrer chaque porte, chaque fenêtre et même chaque fissure qui put l'empêcher de traverser les murs de son domaine.

Vivement, il se leva et se précipita derrière elle en la retenant de ses bras.

- Non! Reste Naomi…

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais là? »_

Kaiba se demanda soudain comment il avait pu se rendre aussi rapidement de derrière son bureau jusqu'à la porte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la franchir.

- Je voulais dire que…

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Naomi… »_

Elle était encore très fâchée… il le sentait bien qu'elle demeurait immobile. Mais elle parut se calmer à son étreinte soumise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mokuba?

Elle exigeait une réponse, immédiate. Au nom de quoi?

_« Mokuba? »_

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Jamais il n'avait réprimandé son frère pour qu'il se dresse à nouveau entre eux.

Et pourtant, c'était encore mieux que mieux. S'il avait été seul, Kaiba aurait souri d'une audace bien calculée et un rictus moqueur aurait traversé ses lèvres; c'était une pure ironie. Le triangle ne semblait pas vouloir – ni pouvoir – se souder solidement mais par contre, il était évident que les côtés ne désiraient pas plus se séparer définitivement.

Mais ce sourire ne vint pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas en position de sourire. Et encore moins bêtement.

Il respira vivement, comme s'il marquait l'ulcération.

- Naomi, ne t'impose pas entre mon frère et moi.

Elle ne fut pas du tout satisfaite de ce semblant de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Séto?

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas, lui laissant deviner qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

- Je peux comprendre que tu t'en prennes à moi..

_« Quoi? M'en prendre à toi?Mais… »_

- …mais à ton frère, ça je ne comprends pas… il a besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais… tu ne t'en rends pas compte?

Elle avait presque sifflé cette dernière remarque entre les dents, rougie par la colère qui lui montait au visage.

Kaiba demeura calme comme si aucune de ces paroles ne l'affectait. Et pourtant, il ne put garder pour lui l'aveu qu'il lui fit.

- …il n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin…de moi, trancha-t-il dans une demi-confidence.

Naomi se retourna vivement

- Quoi?

_«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Séto? Qui a… »_

- D'ailleurs, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, continua-t-il, mais il n'y a rien qui justifie cette inquiétude. J'aime mon frère. Et je ne l'aime pas moins maintenant.

Ce qui allégea temporairement l'attitude de Naomi.

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait toujours. Et cela n'avait jamais fait partie d'une remise en question.

- Il a fait une bêtise, voilà tout. Et il doit en assumer les conséquences. C'est une loi universelle.

- Bêtise? balbutia-t-elle en proie à l'effondrement.

« _Comme moi, je suppose? »_

_« Oui, tu as raison, j'en ai fait…je serai éternellement punie pour ça… »_

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

- Et tu ne doutes pas un seul instant d'avoir raison, n'est-ce pas?

_« Je n'ai pas toujours raison, Naomi… c'est faux. »_

Kaiba la fixait totalement inflexible. Et pourtant, il le savait, il avait touché une corde des plus sensibles.

Ce n'était nullement prévu. Ça non plus.

- Il n'est pas comme toi, Séto.

Voilà qu'elle se permettait de…

- Et je crois que tu y es allé un peu trop fort avec lui.

_« Grr…Naomi, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires »_

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ma relation avec mon frère, avoua-t-il en se détachant encore davantage.

Affligée par ce commentaire, elle baissa la voix.

- Je vois…

Kaiba ne put cacher plus longtemps son agacement.

- Non! Tu ne vois rien du tout Naomi.

_« Rien de tout ce que j'essaie de faire pour toi…tu ne vois rien… »_

Mais qu'avait-elle à comprendre de cette affirmation?

_« Je ne vois rien? Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais voir? »_

Le calme sembla revenir animer le corps de Kaiba.

Doucement, il revint se poster devant elle, relevant les mains vers ses épaules comme s'il désirait la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai que je me suis montré ferme et assez dur avec lui.

_« Et ça n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur, je te jure »_

- …mais je te le demande, Naomi…

Sa voix était redevenue aimable.

- …n'essaie pas de régler nos différents. Reste en dehors, d'accord?

- Si je sens que c'est ma faute, je ne peux pas, répondit-elle, encore plus déterminée à lui tenir tête. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour Marik, n'est-ce pas?

Kaiba soupira durement en détournant la tête, ennuyé de revenir sur cette conversation.

Oui, il était en colère et elle avait vu juste, une fois de plus.

- Ah! ce n'est pas contre lui que tu es fâché, c'est contre moi.

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Naomi.

Kaiba sentit une nouvelle fois se gonfler dans son estomac une haine farouche pour Marik.

_« Non? Mais tu as vu de quoi tu as l'air? Heureusement que tu n'es pas en colère, sinon je croirais que tu es dans tes meilleurs jours là… »_

- Si, tu l'es. Et je te signale que mon passé ne te regarde pas. Pas plus que moi, je n'ai à juger du tien.

_« Mea culpa. Je sais bien que tu as raison. Du moins, en partie. »_

Une fois de plus, il ravala sa fierté. Mais bien malgré lui, il obtempéra.

- C'est exact, avoua-t-il difficilement.

« _Calme-toi Naomi… »_

Naomi sursauta à cet aveu arraché trop facilement. Elle s'attendait à le voir exploser, se battre. Mais au lieu de ça, il avouait sans protester, et très modestement en plus.

- Ça ne me regarde pas.

Comme il les avalait amèrement ces paroles. Mais quelles autres armes lui restait-il pour combattre sauf le don de s'oublier un peu?

« _Mais ça me rend fou de penser que… »_

_« Grr…arrête Kaiba! »_

Doucement, il parvint à l'entraîner dans ses bras et s'aperçut avec joie qu'elle n'offrait aucune résistance.

- Je ne voulais pas…murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Fou comme il désirait ce corps chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Était-il encore en train de flancher, de baisser les armes?

Oui.

Mais personne ne le voyait ni ne le savait.

_« J'aime ton odeur, Naomi… »_ songeait-il, épris soudain d'un irrésistible désir de la sentir contre lui. Il lui semblait même que chaque jour, elle devenait plus belle encore. Particulièrement après cette inutile altercation qui ne trouvait plus aucun sens.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas dans ses bras à lui qu'elle se perdait, sous son simple toucher?

« _Séto? Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se termine comme ça…ah…il le fait exprès? Sait-il que je deviens toute chose quand… »_

- Séto…souffla-t-elle sans relever la tête.

Kaiba ne répondit pas, affairé à la humer, les yeux fermés comme s'il s'apprêtait à défaillir.

Sauf qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit cette fois; Naomi se ravisa aussi vite.

S'il devenait toute chose lui aussi à son contact? Se put-il qu'il fut réellement sincère vis-à-vis elle et qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à la manipuler ou lui causer le moindre tort? Était-il possible qu'elle ne fut pas la seule des deux à perdre le nord sitôt que leurs corps se réunissaient?

Toujours Kaiba s'était montré fort. Comme toujours il l'avait été. Et comme toujours même les mauvaises langues se montraient d'accord sur ce point. Elle en était presque parvenue à croire qu'il cherchait uniquement à la contrôler et à faire d'elle ce qu'il désirait. Et que ballottant dans les remous de son immense océan à tenter d'émerger la tête hors de l'eau, Kaiba fut celui qui tendait les bras pour l'en sortir?

Mais bien qu'une petite voix intérieure lui avait toujours soufflé qu'elle avait tort, ce fut peut-être ce moment précis qui la convainquit définitivement : Kaiba ne jouait pas ni avec elle ni avec ses sentiments. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Il ne s'en moquait nullement.

Au contraire.

Quant à savoir si elle put posséder une ascendance quelconque sur lui maintenant, elle décida de s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Le moment était propice, lui semblait-il.

- Mokuba a des tonnes de choses à te dire…je t'en prie, prends du temps pour l'écouter, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers fort tendres.

Kaiba s'en sépara doucement de façon à l'envisager.

- Ça te tient à cœur, on dirait…

- Oui….souffla-t-elle en proie à tomber dans ses bras.

- Dans ce cas…murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres, irrésistiblement attiré, je ferai de mon mieux…

_« Tes désirs sont des ordres… »_

Était-elle en mesure de demander et d'exiger ce qu'elle voulait de lui?

Réellement?

Ça en prenait toutes les apparences, ne serait-ce dû qu'à la réaction fort affectueuse qu'il lui démontra.

Kaiba ne se retint pas plus longtemps d'assouvir son désir, même s'il crût un moment qu'elle essayait de l'amadouer. Ce qu'elle faisait vraisemblablement. Mais il n'en était pas à une exception près. Et puis, vrai qu'il ne pouvait résister à aucun de ses désirs. Juste qu'elle ne savait pas encore. Du moins, complètement.

D'un geste, il la leva de terre et la posa délicatement assise sur son bureau alors que l'embrassant fougueusement, il enlevait un à un, avec frénésie, ses vêtements.

- Séto! Pas ici…quelqu'un pourrait entrer…

Se penchant doucement jusqu'à son oreille, il effleura sa joue de sa bouche en murmurant :

- …je tuerai quiconque franchira cette porte…

C'était presque une boutade. Mais qui la fit sourire certes.

Puis il passa outre ses craintes, parcourant les parties de son corps du bout de sa langue. D'un geste volontaire, il balaya le dessus de son bureau en poussant tout objet qui se trouvait sur son passage, y compris le pc qui alla balader quelques pieds plus bas sur le plancher.

_« J'ai envie de toi…Naomi. C'est tout ce qui importe… »_

Et Naomi se retrouva allongée, les cuisses entrouvertes, à recevoir le membre durci de Kaiba dont le va et vient s'accentua doucement au début.

« _Je devrais résister…il me possède comme il le désire…mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait? »_

_« Mais pourquoi tout finit dans ses bras? Je me sens si faible… Totalement impuissante…j'oublie tout…je perds le nord, chaque fois… Je déteste quand il… »_

Naomi ne put retenir un intense frémissement. Qui ne fut pas sans dérouter Kaiba.

_« Dis-moi…que tu m'appartiens Naomi… qu'à moi seul…et toute entière… »_ pensa Kaiba dont les baisers se faisaient encore plus brûlants, plus pressants, suivis d'un rythme un peu plus accéléré, plus urgent au creux de son ventre.

- Oui…souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, comme si elle répondait au désir secret de Kaiba en l'entraînant plus fermement en elle.

Sa chair entière se consumait sous ses doigts comme s'il la marquait de son empreinte. Si bien qu'elle restait persuadée que les initiales KC entrelacés de la compagnie devaient se voir sur tout son corps.

Mais pourquoi ces conflits continuels? Ces batailles inutiles qui perdent tout leur sens dans le brasier d'un simple désir? Deux adversaires qui capitulent et s'abandonnent avant même d'entamer le combat.

- Ouhh…échappa-t-elle dans un soupir, le visage légèrement déformé par un

rictus douloureux.

Kaiba fut une fois de plus fâché de ce souvenir désagréable à sa mémoire.

- Attends…attends…souffla-t-il en la relevant doucement et en la ramenant contre lui.

La pensée de la voir souffrir encore une fois lui était chaque fois insupportable.

Pour l'instant, il lui était beaucoup plus facile de se mouvoir lorsqu'elle se retrouvait au-dessus de lui et pouvait ainsi, le chevaucher à son aise.

Soit.

N'ayant toujours pas brisé leur étreinte, il l'entraîna sur le sofa.

Fou comme elle aimait ce regard bleu, même lorsqu'il était froid. Elle y fondait presque entièrement.

- Promets-moi…Séto…

- Quoi?

_« Grrr…elle sait trop bien que je ne peux rien lui refuser, encore moins dans ces moments particuliers… »_

Était-il percé à jour? Avait-elle compris?

Définitivement.

Entre deux fiévreux baisers, elle murmura à son oreille.

- Promets-moi que tu prendras du temps pour…

_« Mokuba »_

_« Grr…elle… »_  
- ….je promets…

Kaiba accentua son rythme un plus fort au creux des reins de Naomi en tenant sa taille entre ses mains. Ce qui lui valut d'entendre, à son immense plaisir, une plainte étouffée lorsqu'elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_« Un jour…tu ne retiendras pas… »_ se jura-t-il en laissant leurs langues se croiser.

Rien ne saurait être plus jouissif que de l'entendre crier de plaisir, supplier de continuer ou d'arrêter. Et ce jour viendrait. Le jour viendrait aussi, probablement, où son emprise sur lui serait totale, irréversible.

Oui, ce jour aussi viendrait.

Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à s'inquiéter. Tant qu'elle en resterait aux simples essais…

**&&&&&**

_Flash Back_

_Un violent orage avait éclaté dans le ciel d'Athènes; la foudre et ses éclairs se baladaient en zigzags menaçants et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éloigner ni s'estomper._

_Naomi avait tiré les rideaux, mortellement terrifiée. Jamais elle n'avait pu supporter d'entendre ces grondements rageurs dans le ciel. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle était toujours demeurée terrifiée par la foudre._

_Dans ces moments, la consigne était la même comme un véritable rituel : lumières éteintes, chandelles pour seul éclairage, et même les fenêtres restaient closes pour ne pas fournir prétexte au vent de causer le moindre courant d'air. Au cas ou._

_Oui. Comme une petite fille, elle ne bougeait pas d'en dessous de ses couvertures en comptant les secondes entre les coups de tonnerre. C'était stupide. Elle avait bien manqué de mourir si souvent que ce ne fut pas un éclair qui allait faire dévier son destin, probablement. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien._

_Des coups portés contre la porte ne la convainquirent pas de se montrer plus courageuse. Aussi, après s'être éclairci la voix, elle parvint à demander d'entrer._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Marik qui, dans la semi-obscurité, cligna légèrement des yeux._

_« Oh!…j'arrive à un bon ou à un mauvais moment? »_

_- Naomi?_

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. _

_Marik s'aperçut facilement de sa terreur._

_En deux temps, il se retrouva à genoux à côté de son lit, mort d'inquiétude._

_- Naomi … qu'est-ce qui…_

_Un terrible grondement fit presque trembler l'auberge entière, faisant ainsi sursauter Naomi dont la nervosité s'accentua dans un tremblement presque convulsif._

_« Ah!…c'est donc ça… »_

_Marik posa sa main fort affectueusement sur la sienne._

_- Ne reste pas toute seule Naomi. Descends avec nous tous en bas._

_- Non._

_C'était si puéril. Et pourtant si touchant à la fois. __Elle semblait pétrifiée. Et Marik ne sut pas s'il devait sourire de cette peur infantile ou s'il devait, au contraire, s'en inquiéter encore plus vivement._

_Une chose était certaine dans son esprit : elle avait besoin de quelqu'un._

_- Je peux rester alors?_

_- Non…ça ira._

_Doucement, il courba la tête vers elle._

_- Ou tu descends en bas avec nous…ou je reste ici avec toi._

_Il n'y avait pas à y revenir; Marik semblait déterminé à s'en tenir à son ultimatum. __Elle l'aurait même remercié de tant de générosité si elle n'avait pas su depuis peu les sentiments qui le poussaient certes à se montrer aussi chevaleresque._

_Qu'elle fut seule ou non n'allait pas changer grand chose dans son comportement. Elle allait trembler à chaque coup de tonnerre et se plonger encore plus profondément en dessous des couvertures._

_- Je peux?_

_Marik avait entrouvert les bras lui signifiant qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir et l'y serrer, de quoi la réconforter et lui servir de bouclier._

_- Ça va passer, Marik…_

_Ce ne fut pas qu'elle n'éprouva aucune envie, aucun désir humain de se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et le moment s'y prêtait encore davantage. __Mais dans son esprit, c'était purement et simplement abuser de la situation puisque rien ne saurait l'attendrir suffisamment pour l'y faire rester._

_Marik vit bien son hésitation. Mais il se refusa à baisser les bras._

_« Je t'en prie, Naomi…c'est si peu… »_

_« Et puis…n'as-tu pas besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour toi? »_

_« Je suis là, Naomi…me rejette pas… »_

_Un coup de tonnerre encore plus puissant que les précédents la jeta dans ses bras, dont il fut trop heureux de refermer l'étreinte avec un immense plaisir et un sourire qu'il cacha difficilement._

_- Ça va aller Naomi…je suis là…d'accord?_

_Depuis quelques jours l'être malfaisant qui l'habitait semblait être reparti d'où il venait. Voilà pourquoi Marik se permettait à nouveau d'approcher Naomi. Il avait prétexté un malaise temporaire à ses longues absences et délégué Odion afin de veiller sur elle en attendant. Mais maintenant que le danger semblait passé, il osait revenir auprès d'elle. Ne constituait-elle pas, en fait, l'un de ses plus grands bonheurs? À venir._

_Fou comme elle sentait les fleurs. Si douce, si belle, si vulnérable._

_Marik redoubla d'ardeur dans son enlacement, la gardant bien blottie contre lui._

_L'orage grondait et la pluie martelait les fenêtres, éclairant la pièce par intermittence._

_« Je dois…m'en séparer…il va croire que… »_

_«Oui et pourquoi pas? Juste une fois…une seule…juste sentir un corps contre le mien… »_

_Vrai que l'envie se montrait loquace en ce moment précis où elle tremblait si fort. Juste d'avoir quelqu'un tout près… quelqu'un de très agréable en plus… quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter, la protéger…juste une fois…au moins. _

_Elle tremblait toujours et Marik détesta se montrer aussi impuissant à calmer ses tourments. Si seulement il était en son pouvoir de lui faire tout oublier._

_Jadis, ce pouvoir était le sien. Il avait manipulé des centaines de gens à son seul profit. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Et puis, aucun d'entre eux n'était Naomi._

_Affectueusement, ses lèvres effleurèrent les cheveux de Naomi alors que son étreinte redoublait sur sa frêle silhouette._

_Son odeur imprégnait ses narines et remontait jusqu'à son cerveau, le rendant dangereusement ivre de désir._

_« Prends-la… »_

_Marik sursauta légèrement comme si son monde s'écroulait subitement sous cette voix rauque et fort désagréable._

_« Elle est à portée de tes doigts…stupide. Et elle n'attend que ça… »_

_- Naomi… souffla-t-il, sentant le courage lui sortir de la poitrine._

_Même son teint avait blêmi faisant un vif contraste avec son teint habituel._

_« Si tu m'aimes, Naomi…il s'en ira peut-être pour de bon… »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi…aide-moi… »_

_Tendrement, il releva son visage de ses doigts._

_« Non…il ne va pas…je…je… »_

_Cette fois, Marik ne se retint pas d'appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une voracité prononcée._

_« Ouais…on va lui faire mal…elle va hurler de plaisir… »_

_« Non! »_

_Marik fut pris d'un urgent besoin de sortir en courant._

_Mais Naomi était toujours aussi terrifiée. Et lui perdait courage à présent._

_Il était pris entre deux feux. Celui de ne pas lui faire de mal à cause de ce monstre et celui de la préserver de tout danger en la quittant précipitamment, l'abandonner en somme. Il n'eut pas cette lâcheté._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… »_

_Naomi sursauta en le voyant replonger sur ses lèvres, les entrouvrant fougueusement pour y pénétrer sa langue à la recherche de la sienne. Et ses mains, plus solides, tâtonnaient son corps avec une violence démesurée._

_Elle commençait presque à suffoquer lorsque la main de Marik plongea brutalement dans sa petite culotte et qu'il y glissa les doigts à la recherche de son triangle pubien. Ce à quoi Naomi sursauta encore plus brutalement._

_« Marik? Qu'est-ce qu'il? Il ne va pas… »_

_« HA!HA!HA! Regarde comme elle aime ça! Allez…pénètre-là…elle en meurt d'envie cette petite traînée… »_

_Marik! s'écria-t-elle, en proie à autant de peur que de rage._

_Il s'apprêtait à abuser d'elle sans remords aucun. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui._

_« Non! Je ne lui ferai pas de mal… » songea Marik en luttant durement pour retirer sa main. Mais son Yami l'obligea à la plaquer au sol, et à s'écrouler entre ses jambes._

_- Marik! s'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois… NON!_

_Il haletait difficilement, le regard révulsé. Une lutte intérieure faisait rage. Un ennemi, le pire d'entre tous, qu'il avait toutes les difficultés à combattre, poussé par une pure violence sanguinaire._

_« Pardon…je ne veux pas Naomi…pas comme ça…je…il me pousse… »_

_Mais comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer la présence de ce démon interne. Démon qui par surcroît prenait son corps entier d'assaut et en disposait à sa guise?_

_Brutalement, Marik, qui n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui-même, déchira la petite culotte de Naomi dont il envoya les vestiges un peu plus loin sur le plancher._

_Elle était en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs, plus terrifiée que jamais, se débattant furieusement sous le corps de Marik, devenu plus lourd._

_« Non…pas ça…pas ça…je t'en prie… »_

_- Marik! Marik! s'écria-t-elle sur le bord des larmes._

_Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre cette force. Car sans savoir, elle avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait plus de Marik. _

_Malgré tout, elle s'acharnait à l'appeler, priant de toutes ses forces qu'il referait surface avant l'inévitable._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit! Lâche-moi! cria-t-elle encore._

_Une voix très rauque sortit de la gorge même de Marik, dont le regard injecté de sang la fixait avec jouissance._

_- Ah…j'ai tous les droits…cet abruti ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec une femme… mais toi…tu aimeras ma chérie…_

_C'était dégoûtant. De telles paroles dites avec si peu d'égards._

_- Non!_

_« Grrr…Naomi…pardon… » luttait Marik secrètement._

_D'une main, il continua à la maintenir au sol et de l'autre, il s'affairait à baisser son propre pantalon, la menaçant déjà de son membre fort durci, lorsqu'il se sentit soudain projeté vers l'arrière._

_Marik livrait bataille. Jamais il ne permettrait une telle horreur. Pas à sa Naomi._

_Elle respirait difficilement, regardant la silhouette de Marik convulser dans tous les sens._

_Et cet orage qui faisait rage dehors._

_D'un geste, elle se recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture, se blottissant dans le coin du mur, juste derrière le lit._

_Il s'était relevé d'un bond, le pantalon encore baissé et il avait entamé une curieuse danse qui consistait à se secouer d'un côté puis de l'autre en se tenant la tête._

_- Saloperie! Tu vas t'en aller!_

_« Vas-y…prends-la…elle est toute à toi…t'en meures d'envie…t'es tout prêt…montre-lui que t'as des couilles… »_

_- Non! Va-t-en! s'écria-t-il en proie à la pire rage._

_Naomi ne le quittait pas des yeux, tremblant comme une feuille, le corps trempé par la sueur à cause de cette lutte qu'elle avait mené elle-même contre lui._

_Un éclair très lumineux traversa la chambre lui permettant de voir clairement le reflet de Marik dans le miroir, un bref instant. Mais cette vision, elle ne l'oublierait pas._

_Il avait les cheveux totalement ébouriffés et en pique, le regard mauvais, le visage crispé et déformé par la haine. Un autre Marik qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu avant. Un autre que lui._

_Cet assaut sauvage ne pouvait pas provenir de lui._

_Puis tous deux, cet être et lui, s'étaient envisagés dans le miroir où une étrange conversation avait cédé la place à ces convulsions._

_- Prends-la! Ça lui fera le plus grand bien!_

_- Non! Pas comme ça…disparais._

_- Tu crois qu'elle a besoin de toi, n'est-ce pas? Stupide mortel!_

_- Grrr! Je ne sais pas… Mais ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle a besoin! _

_Saisissant ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main, Marik projeta violemment une chaise dans le miroir, trop horrifié lui-même pour oser regarder en arrière._

_- Va-t-en! cria-t-il en regardant les morceaux éclater et retomber au sol._

_Puis soudain, le calme._

_Marik respirait difficilement, haletant avec force comme s'il avait manqué d'air pendant d'innombrables heures._

_« Naomi! »_

_Il l'avait oubliée pendant cette lutte qui lui avait paru une éternité. Puis elle fut sa première pensée sitôt qu'il se sentit redevenir lui-même._

_Il se dépêcha de remonter son pantalon et cacher son sexe. Elle n'avait certes pas besoin de cette menace. _

_Nausée. Il allait vomir tant la honte et la terreur se nouaient dans son estomac. Mais il allait se retenir tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas pris connaissance du véritable état de Naomi._

_Lamentable._

_Même dans la noirceur la plus complète, il l'aurait sentie choquée, à moitié détruite par cette agression inhumaine._

_- Arghhh…_

_Elle était restée tout le long tapie dans le coin de la chambre, recouverte de sa couverture, comme un animal traqué._

_N'avait-il pas amplifié ses douleurs, lui qui s'était promis d'y mettre fin?_

_Au diable l'orgueil._

_Elle trembla encore plus furieusement lorsqu'il contourna le lit pour se précipiter à genoux à ses côtés. Mais ce fut dans son regard à lui que des larmes apparurent._

_- Pardon…pardon…je ne voulais pas… répétait-il, la voix étranglée dans ses gémissements._

_Elle secoua vivement la tête en repoussant sa main._

_Comment lui expliquer? Existait-il raisonnablement un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais été celui qui venait de lui faire subir autant de souffrances?_

_- Sors, s'il-te-plaît…souffla-t-elle sur le bord d'éclater en pleurs._

_Mais sa voix marquait le dépit et la tristesse, dépourvue de toute colère._

_- Je…pardon…Naomi…_

_« Ma douce… »_

_Marik abandonna l'idée de demeurer quelques instants de plus. _

_Il n'y avait rien à dire susceptible de l'aider à se faire pardonner._

_La honte et le remords s'acharneraient sur lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, pour ces cruelles minutes._

_Et dire qu'il avait crû son fardeau s'alléger relevait maintenant de la plus cynique des ironies._

_Il soupira vivement encore tout hésitant à se relever._

_Même lorsqu'il y parvint, sa tête était demeurée penchée._

_- Ce n'était pas moi…murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle ne put entendre._

_Puis il sortit, le cœur déchiré en mille morceaux._

_- Pardon._

_Elle devait réagir._

_D'un bond, elle se releva et sans même prendre le temps de se doucher, elle se rhabilla puis se dépêcha à préparer son nécessaire de voyage. __Encore, elle n'avait pas été capable de se défendre et avait manqué, une fois de plus, d'y laisser une partie d'elle-même._

_Sûr qu'elle avait compris que Marik n'agissait pas entièrement sous son propre contrôle. Mais sûr aussi qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter elle-même contre les ténèbres. _

_Non. Peut-être que la vie ailleurs, même celle d'avant, n'était pas meilleure._

_Au diable l'orage au-dehors. Que la foudre la frappe si c'était là son destin._

**&&&&&**

Naomi se blottit affectueusement contre le corps apaisé de Kaiba. Elle tremblait encore quand elle s'en détacha.

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Kaiba la retint doucement dans ses bras.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? »_

Curieusement, le ciel avait tourné au gris, menaçant de faire éclater un orage d'un instant à l'autre.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle doucement, ne désirant nullement l'alerter.

Elle semblait distraite subitement par la température, dû à un lointain écho de ce qui ressemblait à un sourd grondement dans l'air, peut-être à des kilomètres plus loin. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu dans l'ouie fine de Naomi qui s'était raidie presque instantanément.

Kaiba releva un sourcil, dénotant qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et qu'il voulait investiguer un peu plus loin.

Qu'avait-il dit ou fait qui ait pu provoquer un tel comportement?

_« Forte! Allez… tu sais te défendre maintenant, ce n'est pas comme avant…rien à voir avec avant… »_

Et pourtant, vrai qu'elle était inquiète.

Kaiba allait-il se transformer en monstre subitement lui aussi? C'était stupide comme question. Puisqu'elle en connaissait déjà la réponse.

Stupide comme souvenir aussi qui lui remontait en mémoire soudain. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'en avoir parlé dernièrement, peut-être tout simplement le fait que ce souvenir désagréable se pointait le nez à chaque orage depuis? Elle n'aurait pu répondre correctement. Mais elle s'acharna durement à le cacher à Kaiba.

Peine perdue puisqu'il la ramena encore plus délicatement vers lui, ayant cessé pour un moment, de sonder le creux de son regard pour y lire ce qu'il désirait savoir.

Quelque chose lui faisait peur. Et c'est tout ce que Kaiba avait compris, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour qu'il maintienne son emprise sur elle. Qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là pour elle.

Un terrible coup de tonnerre, suivi par un très long éclair provoqua la coupure de courant dans tout le manoir.

Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sursauter tous les deux.

Il était vraisemblable que Kaiba allait se lever pour aller s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une panne des plus courantes et qu'aucun récidiviste ne s'apprêtait à débouler dans la maison. Mais il se ravisa aussitôt qu'il sentit le corps de Naomi frissonner encore plus gravement; elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était réellement terrorisée. Comme jamais il ne l'avait vue auparavant. D'ailleurs, il doutait même parfois qu'elle puisse avoir une faiblesse comme celle-là. Il en connaissait une seule autre. Et c'était la pire. Celle contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Mais de la voir si vulnérable le remplit de l'urgent besoin de rester auprès d'elle. Mieux.

La serrant encore plus fermement dans le creux de ses bras, il s'empêcha de sourire.

- Tu aimerais que j'allume le foyer?

Mais Naomi semblait suivre le mouvement de la foudre à des kilomètres ailleurs.

_« C'Est stupide…il doit avoir envie de rire de moi, c'est sûr… mais réagis Naomi…réagis… »_

Seulement, elle restait clouée sur place, ce qui n'était certes pas désagréable.

Mais Kaiba possédait là, sur elle et à ce moment, un avantage certain.

- Naomi… souffla-t-il en la serrant encore.

Cette fois, il n'avait plus envie de rire, comprenant que derrière cette peur, se cachait peut-être d'autres sombres souvenirs ou quelque chose de pire.

Dans cette étreinte protectrice, là où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle en était persuadée à présent, elle retrouva à son propre étonnement un peu de calme et d'apaisement.

Séto n'allait pas se transformer en quelque chose d'autre.

Séto n'allait pas surgir d'un fond de placard comme une créature hideuse et malfaisante.

Séto n'allait même pas se moquer. Ni prendre avantage de la situation, aussi comique, irrationnelle et insensée qu'elle puisse paraître, même pas dans son regard polaire.

Non. Séto était là. Son havre de paix, sa boussole et son nord. Cette terre d'accueil si chèrement désirée sans jamais la trouver avant. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser sombrer; tout était si facile soudain. La vie auprès de Séto Kaiba, qu'on traitait à tort de monstre, s'avérait la plus douce et la plus belle qui soit. C'était une évidence.

L'envie d'éclater en sanglots, tant le bonheur lui faisait mal, se montrait inévitable. Mais qu'aurait-il compris au travers de toutes ces lamentations et de toutes ces litanies? Sans doute ce qui la torturait autant c'était que ce court bonheur la blessait profondément. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas connu avant. Parce qu'elle n'y avait pas droit, maintenant.

C'était un supplice de ressentir la moindre joie à ses côtés.

Mais pourquoi ne l'avait –elle pas connu des années plus tôt? Pourquoi?

La réponse encore en était toute simple; jamais il ne l'aurait aimée. Il ne l'aurait sans doute même pas remarquée s'il l'avait vue si faible, si méprisable. Si lamentable et pitoyable.

Cette pensée amère lui fit relever la tête et respirer énergiquement.

N'avait-elle pas dit un jour que la foudre pouvait bien s'abattre sur elle si tel était son destin?

- Je vais aller voir Moki…question de savoir si tout va bien… murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore incertaine.

Kaiba détecta aisément un fond de sanglot dans sa voix.

- Naomi…je suis certain qu'il va très bien…avoua-t-il bien qu'il désirait lui-même s'en assurer.

_« Mieux que toi… »_

Aussi, il tenta de la ramener contre lui. Mais elle s'obstina à vouloir s'en déprendre.

Il était inquiet. Et elle le sentait.

_« Mais lâche-moi Séto…je t'en prie… »_

- J'y vais…insista-t-elle en se montrant courageuse malgré les éclairs qui traversaient les pièces du manoir.

À nouveau, il la retint, convaincu qu'il devait la laisser vaincre une partie de ses vieux démons, malgré l'envie de les combattre lui-même à mains nues s'il le fallut.

- C'est qu'il y a un prix à payer si tu veux sortir de cette pièce… se plut-il à la provoquer, désirant par-dessus tout alléger la tension insoutenable qui faisait rage dans le corps de Naomi.

Elle soupira gentiment, reconnaissante qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Même sans rien savoir. Aussi, elle se plia à cette « exigence » avec plus de plaisir encore alors qu'elle renoua avidement avec ses lèvres. Elle rajouta même une étreinte plus ferme autour de son cou, ce qui indiqua à Kaiba qu'elle appréciait son attitude. Il ne tarda pas à lui rendre.

_« Naomi… »_

**&&&&&**

Dieu ce qu'elle détestait cette maison. En cette fin d'après-midi encore davantage.

Il faisait sombre partout et elle avait l'impression d'avancer à tâtons dans le noir au travers des luminosités puissantes des éclairs qui continuaient à la bafouer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le corridor du second étage.

Elle n'était pas montée au pas de course et au contraire, fort lentement n'osant même pas toucher les murs.

Mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque pas, une porte allait s'ouvrir et un croque-mitaine surgir de l'une d'entre elles pour lui sauter au visage.

Mais elle reprenait courage quand elle pensait à Mokuba seul dans sa chambre, probablement lui aussi dans le noir. Triste, désemparé, déçu. Et plus que tout, seul.

Enfin, la porte de sa chambre se retrouva devant elle.

- Entrez! dit-il sans trop d'enthousiasme lorsqu'il entendit les coups frappés contre celle-ci.

- Hé! s'écria-t-elle en entrant.

Mokuba était assis sur son lit, les pieds traînant par terre, la tête entre les jambes à essayer de regarder de vieilles photographies.

De son frère et lui.

- Oh! Salut Nao…

- Je te dérange? Je peux me joindre à toi?

Il soupira.

Son humeur n'avait pas changé. Il était si triste.

- Si tu veux… dit-il avec nonchalance.

Elle vint se poser juste à ses côtés.

- Alors…quelque chose ne va pas? Tu veux en parler?

- Bof! Non pas vraiment… et puis ça servirait pas à grand-chose.

- Tu veux que je te dises? J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Pas du tout.

Il sursauta légèrement.

- Mais c'est pas ta faute Nao. Juste une petite querelle entre frères, c'est tout. T'en fais pas, ça va passer.

Un énorme coup prit l'allure d'un bulldozer qui démolirait la maison au grand complet tant le bruit fut assourdissant.

Naomi sursauta brutalement alors que sans s'en rendre compte réellement, elle avait presque rebondi collée contre Mokuba.

- Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'écria-t-il avant de cesser de parler brusquement. Il venait de comprendre à son tour la phobie de Naomi.

- Oh… pardon…je savais pas… dit-il immédiatement pour s'excuser de s'être montré aussi prompt à vouloir la repousser.

Mais elle s'était déjà éloignée à nouveau, causant entre les deux, un nouveau silence, gêné cette fois.

- Euh… heureusement que mon frère n'est pas là et qu'il ne sait pas parce que sinon…

Mokuba ne put réprimer un sourire rempli d'un délicieux rire amusé.

- Sinon quoi? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas à le demander puisque Kaiba le savait déjà, du moins depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Mais la réaction de Mokuba, elle, l'intéressait maintenant.

Surtout, ça lui changeait les idées.

Séto empêcha difficilement un rire d'être entendu; subrepticement, il avait suivi Naomi dans le noir, au cas ou. Et ça l'avait mené jusqu'à la chambre de Mokuba. Sauf qu'il restait incognito dans le couloir.

- Ben…dis donc… c'est que tu vois… mon frère il a peur de rien… alors s'il fallait qu'il s'aperçoive que tu as peur des orages, ah! J'aime mieux pas penser à ce qu'il ferait… c'est-à-dire, rire. Et aux éclats!

Kaiba figea sur place. Se pouvait-il que même Mokuba ne le connaisse pas mieux que ça? En réalité, il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Avec n'importe qui, il aurait ri à se défoncer les poumons, c'est vrai. Mais vis-à-vis Naomi…tant de choses ne trouvaient plus leur place.

- Tu crois? demanda-t-elle encore, aussi amusée.

- Ah oui! Je t'assure…reprit-il. Mais dis-moi… comment se fait-il que ça te cause autant de problème?

Elle ne sut pas si elle allait répondre à cette curiosité.

- Honnêtement…je ne sais pas. Du plus loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours détesté les orages.

Puis, elle s'interrompit aussitôt.

- Bah quoi? C'est tout? Allez quoi! Tu peux me le dire, promis, j'en dis rien à Séto….

Elle échappa un petit rire nerveux.

- Non, je t'assure, je sais pas pourquoi exactement.

- Mauvais souvenir ou quelque chose du genre?

- Peut-être…

_« Marik… vrai que ça m'a pas aidée… »_

- …ça doit être ça…

Mais ce n'était certes pas lui rendre justice après tout puisqu'elle en était terrorisée bien avant de le rencontrer.

Non, la source de cette folie remontait à un peu plus loin que Marik et curieusement, dans des circonstances quasi analogues.

- Alors…et ta journée? demanda-t-elle également pour se changer les idées.

Le visage de Mokuba reprit de sa bonne humeur.

Il s'était remis à sautiller sur le lit, vraisemblablement à se demander s'il devait ou non se confier.

Mais n'en pouvant plus, il lui saisit les mains en l'envisageant.

- Je peux te confier un secret?

- Bien sûr! répondit-elle spontanément, chassant toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Il hésita un moment, à nouveau attristé par le fait que ça ne soit pas à son frère qu'il se confiait. Mais puisqu'il ne semblait pas trop préoccupé par lui, Naomi s'offrait comme une véritable amie.

Solennellement, il s'éclaircit la voix après qu'un autre coup de tonnerre, de plus en plus éloigné, ne se soit fait entendre encore.

- Nao…aujourd'hui…

Il respira vivement comme s'il cherchait du courage.

- …j'ai eu mon premier baiser.

Dans le couloir, Kaiba avait figé instantanément.

_« Quoi? »_

_« Oh! Mokuba… C'est à moi que tu aurais dû… »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas écouté… GRRRRR… »_

Honteux.

Oui, Séto Kaiba était honteux. Pris au dépourvu.

Il lui semblait que tout devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Non seulement, il y arrivait difficilement avec Naomi, mais en plus il négligeait son frère au point de ne pas être là pour lui.

Fini. Il n'allait plus rater un seul moment et encore moins aussi important dans la vie d'un jeune homme.

Son petit frère était amoureux et il n'en avait absolument rien su.

Il avait tout raté.

Résolu, il courba la tête.

Il allait battre la mesure dans l'avenir. Et il allait jouer la grande mesure.

S'il fallait qu'il se dédouble pour y arriver, alors il se dédoublerait.

Mais il n'allait plus rien rater.

Ne lui fallait qu'encore un peu de temps.

**&&&&&**


	21. Peine perdue

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde! Ça va toujours?_

_J'espère que oui!_

_Vrai que le dernier chapitre a été un peu difficile à passer… avec Yami/Marik et la « querelle » entre les deux frères. Mais bon, souhaitons que les choses vont s'arranger! SOURIRE._

_Sinon… ben merci pour les reviews. **Blue Eyes Dreamer**! Un gros gros merci à toi. Pour tout. Et puis aussi à **Saya. **Et aussi à ceux qui sont trop timides pour laisser un commentaire._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 21 **

**Peine perdue**

Peu n'en fallut qu'il se sauve en courant comme un gamin pris en pleine faute.

Mais ses pas demeuraient bien cloués au sol, totalement rivés par une gravité doublée par le poids de la culpabilité.

Kaiba serrait les poings, tête penchée; tant de choses lui avaient échappé depuis des semaines. Et c'était une vraie torture.

Plus les choses se présentaient, plus elles formaient un véritable labyrinthe autant dans son propre esprit que dans la réalité des gens qui l'entouraient. Ils y étaient tous trois piégés, tournant dans tous les sens comme de véritables girouettes sans parvenir à se retrouver ni en trouver l'issue libératrice.

Ce n'était ni prévu ni normal que Mokuba confesse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui seul, des moments aussi intimes et aussi précieux. Des souvenirs qui se refermeraient jalousement dans les pensées secrètes de son cadet, sitôt dites.

Et pourtant, tout ça, n'était-ce pas de sa propre faute?

Tant de choses auraient dû éclater au grand jour depuis le tout début. Seulement voilà. Il avait respecté le silence de l'une pour appesantir celui de l'autre. Et cet autre, c'était Mokuba.

Mais qu'est-ce qui le retenait autant d'entrer dans cette chambre et s'asseoir pour lui parler, l'écouter comme avant?

Tout était devenu si compliqué depuis l'arrivée de Naomi. Il n'y avait de la place que pour elle seule. Et fort égoïstement, Kaiba avait désiré que cela se produise depuis l'incident, pour ne pas dire même avant.

Il se voyait forcé d'admettre maintenant qu'il en payait les frais en les faisant payer au centuple à son petit frère.

Et c'était si injuste tout ça.

**&&&&&&**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Naomi ressentit facilement la présence de Kaiba. Mais elle se prêta avec tendresse aux propos du jeune homme sans trop se laisser distraire.

Son regard, le même que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé devant le grillage, illuminait de mille soleils.

Il était heureux, juste à repenser à cet instant magique où ses lèvres avaient épousé celles de Samantha.

Il faisait noir certes. Mais Naomi pouvait facilement les percevoir au ton de sa voix.

Était-ce identique à cette première fois, ce moment ultime où Kaiba avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes? L'étourdissement et la chaleur étaient-ils les mêmes que ceux ressentis par Mokuba?

Oui. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Comme elle s'en souviendrait jusqu'à l'heure où son âme quitterait son âme et cette terre.

À cette pensée, elle ne put empêcher un sourire presque timide de s'imprégner sur son visage.

Si tout avait pu être aussi simple.

Oui. Mais tout était compliqué, bien à l'encontre des désirs de tous, y compris les siens.

Elle ne s'aventura sur aucun autre terrain, toujours intimement persuadée que Kaiba se tenait dans le couloir; sûrement, il devait tenir difficilement en place.

Et puis, l'orage s'était éloigné. La lumière était également revenue d'un coup.

Mokuba semblait moins attristé. Probablement que de parler lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Peut-être, sans le savoir, avait-elle réussi à mettre un peu de baume sur son cœur?

**&&&&&&**

Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, et bien qu'elle le savait déjà, elle tomba nez à nez avec Kaiba qui croisa aussitôt son regard comme s'il s'enquérait des dommages causés jusque-là.

Il avait bien l'intention d'entrer dans cette chambre mais Naomi crût percevoir dans le creux de son ciel bleu ombragé un doute, un manque de courage plus probant.

_« …ça ira…t'en fais pas… »_ pensa-t-elle en l'encourageant d'un demi-sourire compréhensif.

Puis elle baissa la tête en s'éloignant, lui démontrant le plein respect de la situation.

Kaiba respira un grand coup avant de s'annoncer en cognant doucement à la porte. Puis, s'assurant que Naomi avait bel et bien disparu du couloir, il la referma derrière lui.

**&&&&&&**

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Mokuba.

Ce dernier encore échaudé par le dur comportement de son frère, baissa la tête, ne sachant plus très bien à quoi s'en tenir.

Mais il était encore très peiné par cette nouvelle attitude.

- Si tu veux… soupira-t-il.

- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda Kaiba en montrant le petit fauteuil qu'il approcha du lit de Mokuba.

À nouveau, il marqua une courte pause, les coudes sur ses genoux en approchant son visage de celui de son cadet.

- Je suis désolé Mokuba. Vraiment désolé.

Son visage marquait le chagrin lui aussi. Pire, il semblait sortir d'un long cauchemar.

- Je te dois beaucoup d'explications…

_« Des explications? »_

Mokuba fronça les yeux. Séto se montrait si grave tout à coup.

Ce qui ne fut pas sans alarmer Mokuba qui se montra très intéressé et inquiet.

_« Mais par où commencer…? Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas TOUT lui dire… »_

Kaiba respira à nouveau.

- Mokuba…d'abord je veux que tu me fasses la promesse que ce que je te dirai restera entièrement confidentiel. Que rien ne sortira de cette pièce et surtout pas de tes lèvres. Tu comprends?

- Séto…tu me fais peur là… mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Promets-moi petit frère, insista soigneusement Kaiba.

Mokuba bégaya soudain, incertain de la teneur des futurs propos de son frère. Mais il comprenait que c'était assez grave vu son allure.

- Euh….oui…je…je promets… finit-il par dire en hochant la tête.

- Naomi…ne…restera pas Mokuba. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais voulu rester.

- Quoi? Mais…pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que…

- Écoute-moi Mokuba. C'est important.

Les aveux lui répugnaient au plus haut point. N'avouait-il pas qu'il demeurait totalement impuissant, qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la volonté des autres?

- Ça ne peut pas excuser mon comportement vis-à-vis toi Moki, et je te demande pardon de t'avoir autant négligé au cours des dernières semaines, reprit-il. Mais j'aimerais tant que tu comprennes pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas par plaisir.

- Mais explique-moi…je comprends rien à ce que tu dis… pourquoi elle veut…elle n'est pas heureuse ici, avec nous?

Kaiba soupira dans un demi-sourire nostalgique.

- Je crois que Naomi ne sera jamais heureuse où que ce soit…

Il était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait de se confier à son tour.

Il cherchait ses mots, confus.

Mais il n'aurait pas avoué que ça le blessait profondément.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire Mokuba, c'est très important que tu le gardes pour toi.

Encore, il respira vivement, cherchant un peu de courage.

- Je suis au courant de certaines choses depuis très longtemps. Et ce sont des choses qu'elle ne sait pas que je sais. Des souvenirs, des moments de sa vie qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas de savoir. Tu comprends?

Kaiba poursuivait son _mea culpa_, péniblement, alors que dans la gorge de Mokuba s'était nouée une boule de tristesse sans même savoir pourquoi.

Kaiba allait-il se rendre jusqu'au bout dans ces démystifications? En avait-il le plein droit?

Non.

Mais pour se voir octroyer le pardon de son frère, et peut-être même dans l'espoir secret que ce dernier lui vienne en aide, il se permettrait d'aller aussi loin qu'il le pourrait.

- Je te montre aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai confiance en toi, Moki. Mais rien, je dis bien RIEN ne doit franchir tes lèvres; pas un mot, pas un son. Rien.

Mokuba regretta soudainement d'avoir promis le silence. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et cette sensation se montrait des plus désagréables.

Mais il avait promis. Et en tant que Kaiba, il n'allait pas se dérober. Encore moins le jour où son frère l'appelait à son secours et qu'il paraissait avoir besoin de lui.

- Et…je ne sais plus si je dois la laisser partir…ou…

Kaiba cessa de murmurer pour se taire un moment.

- Non! S'écria Mokuba en se levant d'un bond et en le rejoignant. Il s'était laissé tomber devant Séto, à genoux en lui saisissant les mains.

- Non…reprit-il. Retiens-la.

- Quoi?

Kaiba avait presque reculé tant la réaction de Mokuba le déstabilisa.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, Séto. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille, pas vrai?

Le regard étonné de Kaiba se radoucit, se remplissant de gratitude.

Allait-il oui ou non répondre à la question?

D'ailleurs, était –il possible de le faire sans se trahir complètement?

Mais de quoi avait-il peur? N'était-ce pas son petit frère qui se tenait devant lui, la seule personne au monde qui ait jamais eu son entière et absolue confiance?

Mais il secoua finalement la tête de droite à gauche dans un court mouvement sec, fort discret; un mouvement distinct qui confirmait la négative.

- Mais ce n'est pas si simple Moki…

Tout cela tombait dans le mélo et Mokuba se découvrit un malaise à y demeurer.

Aussi, il pouffa presque de rire.

- Allons donc! Tu es Kaiba, Séto! Rien n'est difficile ou impossible pour toi… je parie que tu as déjà pensé à des tonnes de solutions… pas vrai?

_« J'ai le meilleur petit frère du monde… »_

Kaiba ne put réprimer un sourire soulagé et presque amusé.

- Ouais… c'est vrai. Mais je suis pas certain des réactions que cela va entraîner. Y'a des choses… très risquées et…

- Alors risque-les! se vit-il coupé aussitôt. Qui risque rien n'a rien. C'est bien la leçon que j'aurai retenu le mieux. Je devais attendre le bon moment pour te la citer je crois…

Il paraissait s'amuser ouvertement de cette situation plutôt difficile.

- Tu as changé Séto.

Kaiba scruta le fond de son regard, inquisiteur.

- Depuis le jour où tu es allé faire cette course, tu te rappelles ce pari?

Oh que oui! Il s'en souvenait.

- Et ben…recommença Mokuba, tu n'as pas arrêté de changer depuis. Et je vois tout ce qu'elle t'apporte. Je vois même combien tu es heureux quand elle est là. Mieux, je le comprends moi aussi maintenant.

Toujours, Kaiba voulut se garder une porte de sortie. Même s'il était à découvert.

- Tu es bien certain de ne pas confondre avec ta copine là?

Mokuba rougit furieusement.

- Non…mais…euh…

Détail dont ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé ensemble.

Mais maintenant que Séto tombait dans le sujet, c'était le temps idéal d'y venir à son tour.

- Oh…tu es au courant…

Cette fois, Kaiba ne cacha pas son sourire aussi ravi qu'amusé.

Il voulait savoir.

- Euh…et ben...

N'en pouvant plus, Mokuba se précipita.

- Oh! Séto! Elle est magnifique….et puis elle… elle…

- Du calme Moki…on croirait que tu vas nous faire une crise d'asthme….

Mokuba se tut sur-le-champ. En réalité, il ne savait trop comment en parler.

- Tu comptes me la présenter un jour, j'espère?

- Bien sûr que si!

- T'as intérêt ! Et j'espère qu'elle est bien…

Voilà qu'il reprenait son rôle de grand frère protecteur au plus grand plaisir de Mokuba d'ailleurs.

- Je…je suis certain qu'elle te plaira….

- Humm…

_« Si elle te rend heureux Moki, oui, elle me plaira »_

- Je te fais mes excuses encore une fois, Moki. Ne serait-ce que pour l'avenir. Mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et elles me prendront passablement de temps.

- Prends le temps qu'il faudra Séto. Mais retient-la. C'est tout ce qui compte, non?

Kaiba aurait aimé qu'il redevienne tout petit afin de le saisir dans ses bras et le serrer contre son cœur. Seulement maintenant que Mokuba était rendu presque aussi grand que lui, il lui semblait que ces élans d'affection n'étaient plus permis.

C'était sans compter l'extrême sensibilité de Mokuba qui ne se gêna nullement pour lui démontrer le réel amour qu'il lui partageait toujours.

Vivement, ses bras entourèrent le cou de Séto qui sursauta mais sans se déprendre de son étreinte. Au contraire, Mokuba ne put pas apercevoir le sourire sincère de son grand frère alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de lui.

Comme il l'aimait.

- Promets-moi Moki que s'il y a quoi que ce soit… tu vas venir me voir et m'en parler, d'accord?

- Humm..humm… soupira-t-il.

Brisant l'étreinte, Mokuba l'envisagea sérieusement.

- Alors on fait un marché, ça te va?

- Un marché?

- Si, si… je te promets de venir te parler de tout si toi de ton côté, tu me promets de tout faire pour que Naomi reste. D'accord?

Il ne connaissait réellement pas la teneur exacte de ce marché. Si Kaiba mettait l'un de ses plans à exécution, il était persuadé que ça ne serait pas sans mal.

Mais Mokuba semblait l'encourager coûte que coûte. Ce qui le rassura au fond.

Il savait maintenant qu'il comprendrait, quoi qu'il fasse.

- Très bien. On signe un contrat si tu veux? demanda Kaiba comme s'il venait de négocier un contrat.

D'un signe de la main, Mokuba rejeta l'idée, exaspéré par cette proposition.

- Ah non! Ta paperasse, tu te la gardes au bureau….

Sur ce, ils éclatèrent d'un rire communicatif.

**&&&&&&**

- Je peux vous aider Marie?

- Oh non, mademoiselle! Tout est prêt déjà.

Naomi se montra des plus étonnées vu le manque précédent d'électricité.

- Oh! recommença Marie. C'est que j'avais déjà tout préparé avant que cet orage éclate…mais je vous remercie. Vous êtes vraiment très aimable.

Ce à quoi Naomi ne répondit que par un vague sourire évasif.

**&&&&&&**

Après le repas, profitant de la nouvelle absence de Kaiba qui s'était éclipsé dans son bureau, Naomi et Mokuba se retrouvèrent au salon où ils avaient eu l'idée de se taper un film, Alexandre le Grand avec l'acteur Colin Ferrell.

- Oh…souffla-t-elle avant que ça ne débute, tu m'as pas dit pour les cours…comment ça avance?

Mokuba fit la moue.

- Bof…comme ci comme ça… je crois que je m'en tire plutôt bien… enfin, pas comme toi mais ….

Il paraissait ennuyé.

- Mais quoi? Tu as des ennuis?

_« Ces garnements ne doivent pas lui rendre la vie facile…c'était à prévoir je crois »_

- …nan…ça va….

Curieusement, il ne parvint pas à la persuader.

Elle aurait juré que quelque chose le tracassait.

- Alors…si je comprends bien, tu n'aimes pas? se risqua-t-elle à demander en tâtant le terrain.

- Euh… les cours.. non, ça va. C'est plutôt bien…enfin…

Elle n'osait pas pousser l'enquête plus loin mais se risqua quand même.

- Tu trouves ça difficile? Tu t'attendais à autre chose?

Il hésitait, ne désirant nullement la décevoir.

- C'est ce Hashataya qui…

- Professeur Hashataya, Mokuba… le reprit-elle vivement.

Il soupira.

- Ouais… je crois par moments qu'il a des préférés… je le trouve sévère… je sais pas…avoua-t-il embarrassé, en repensant à tous ces exercices qu'il l'obligeait à accomplir comme une punition alors que ce n'était jamais sa faute.

Naomi laissa s'échapper un réel sourire moqueur.

- Non. Il n'en a pas. Et s'il se montre sévère, c'est justement pour t'aider à progresser et à assimiler ta matière le mieux possible. C'est l'un des meilleurs professeurs qui soit.

- Quoi?

- Si, si. Je t'assure. Il ne cherche que ton bien. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air. Et dis-toi que s'il s'acharne sur toi, c'est qu'il voit le talent que tu possèdes. Il tient à le développer à son maximum. C'est pourquoi il paraît aussi autoritaire, voire inflexible. Mais je te répète que c'est un très bon professeur. Ne le sous-estime pas Moki.

_« C'est qu'il voit aussi que tu dois être embêté par d'autres élèves…et que pour ton bien… il s'empresse de te durcir l'esprit… »_

Mais elle retint cette pensée pour elle seule.

- Il croit que je suis assez bon pour…

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Après tout, Mokuba l'avait peut-être mal jugé. Ça avait du sens ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et vrai que plus vite il saurait se débrouiller, plus vite il pourrait se départager de ces imbéciles – la bande à Keenu.

Malgré tout, celui lui réchauffa le cœur d'être mis au courant de cette bonne nouvelle.

_« Je devrais peut-être aller faire un petit tour…question de voir où en sont les choses… Et puis, de toute façon, je dois recommencer à bouger un peu… »_

Cette conversation n'avait pas été stérile après tout.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle verrait ce qu'il en est mais au fond, sans l'avouer, elle tenait surtout à se rassurer sur son pressentiment.

- Tu le trouves comment?

- Hein? Qui ça?

- Ben…l'acteur…ce Ferrell… demanda Mokuba qui cherchait peut-être à faire des comparaisons de ses préférences par rapport à son frère.

- Bof… soupira-t-elle. Il est sexy, c'est vrai. Mais bon… c'est un très bon acteur mais le film, il casse pas la baraque… enfin…

_« Pas à la cheville de Séto…j'avoue… »_

Mokuba devint curieux lorsqu'il aperçut un sourire presque rougissant sur le coin des lèvres de Naomi.  
Mais à quoi donc pouvait-elle penser?

**&&&&&&**

Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, tournée sur le côté gauche – sens inverse à ses côtes blessées. Après plusieurs semaines, elles semblaient s'être bien reformées. La douleur en était minime. Ne restait qu'à se montrer prudente.

Kaiba s'allongea de manière à lui faire face.

Il s'empêcha de replacer une mèche qui tombait sur son visage de peur de la réveiller.

Mais il demeurait bien songeur en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Dis-moi comment…Naomi…guide-moi »_

**&&&&&&**

16h30.

Dans moins d'une demi-heure, Mokuba allait sortir de sa pratique, comme à sa nouvelle habitude.

Kaiba n'était pas encore arrivé du bureau.

Aussi, Naomi eut tout le loisir de passer quelques coups de fil dans le but de se réhabiliter doucement avec sa propre vie.

Comme elle se l'était proposé la veille, elle jugea qu'il était temps d'agrandir son itinéraire; elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour au coeur de la ville.

Elle était en train de revêtir son manteau dans le hall lorsque Kaiba fit son entrée.

- Bonjour! Souffla-t-il en se secouant.

Il avait neigé très légèrement et sa longue veste s'était recouverte de quelques flocons durant le court trajet qu'empruntèrent ses pieds entre la limo et l'entrée.

- Bonjour…répondit-elle avec une certaine distance.

Le moment n'était pas à se laisser distraire. Mais elle lui rendit tout de même son chaleureux sourire.

- Tu vas quelque part?

_« Grr…elle va penser que je désire lui interdire de… »_

- Euh…oui.

_« Où exactement? »_

Kaiba se retint de poser cette question. Il comprenait trop bien que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de lui laisser croire qu'elle puisse avoir l'air d'une prisonnière ou qu'elle soit carrément suivie à l'excès.

- Sois prudente, c'est un peu glissant dehors… parvint-il à souffler sans rien laisser paraître de son tracas.

- Oh! Euh… murmura-t-elle alors qu'une idée saugrenue lui traversait l'esprit.

- Dis-moi… tu me prêterais une voiture?

Kaiba figea sur place.

- Quoi?

- Oh…du calme! J'y ferai très attention! rouspéta-t-elle un peu insultée comme s'il avait voulu se moquer de ses compétences de pilote.

Pourtant, il le savait déjà. Alors quoi?

_« Argghhh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »_ se demanda-t-il en l'apercevant vexée.

Aussi, il choisit de se reprendre fort rapidement.

- Je me fout de l'état de la voiture…

Puis il s'interrompit gravement en comprenant qu'il se dévoilait un peu plus que prévu.

Ce qui provoqua un sourire agréable sur les lèvres de Naomi qui comprit son embarras.

- Je veux dire…se reprit-il en détournant la tête. Enfin… tu es certaine qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent de prendre la limousine…j'appelle Roland il…

- Non. J'ai des choses à faire en ville. Et j'aimerais beaucoup…

Kaiba maintenait un regard fixe; il attendait des explications. Sans en attendre vraiment.

De toute façon, il savait très bien que tout se sait quand on fait en sorte de l'apprendre. Au pire, il la ferait suivre.

_« Non…pas de ça. Elle ne partirait pas avec une de mes voitures, j'en suis certain. » _

Ce qui finit par le calmer, la logique aidant.

- J'aimerais bien… ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis le pied là-bas. Et puis…ce sont des choses personnelles.

Kaiba décroisa les bras.

Il aurait pu trouver des milliers de façons pour réfuter ses dires. Mais il respecta son choix.

- D'accord…dit-il en se perdant dans un escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Kaiba ouvrit la lumière de l'immense remise qu'elle avait visité une fois déjà, le soir de Noël. Mais il faut dire qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté autant d'attention qu'à ce moment précis. Il faut dire surtout, qu'elle était encore légèrement sous l'emprise des médicaments quand elle y était venue. Ce qui excusait l'ignorance vis-à-vis de sa découverte.

Sa voiture de course était toujours au fond de la remise. C'était le cadeau que Kaiba lui avait fait pour les fêtes en guise de « réparation » pour la propre sienne. C'est maintenant que ça lui faisait chaud au cœur alors qu'elle la fixait encore.

- N'oublie pas que je te dois une revanche! dit-il en s'interdisant de rire délicieusement.

Sûr qu'il avait suivi parfaitement le fil de ses pensées.

Puis elle détourna les yeux sur la panoplie plutôt impressionnante de sa collection.

Sa mine ne s'en réjouissait que très peu malgré l'enthousiasme qu'entraînait l'envie presque irrésistible de conduire l'un ou l'autre de ces engins hors de prix.

Kaiba lui tendit un bon trousseau de clés, lui signifiant de faire un choix selon ses goûts.

- Bon, d'accord, je récapitule, dit-elle en observant l'heure sur sa montre. Deux BMW, une Jaguar, une Ferrari, une Lamborghini, deux Mercedes… et ah oui! Les motos…

- Interdit! s'écria-t-il entièrement contre l'idée. De plus, c'était l'hiver, plutôt impraticable sur ces routes glissantes et enneigées par moments. En réalité, il en mourrait d'inquiétude.

Elle soupira doucement embêtée.

Puis elle se moqua en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

- Rien qui passe inaperçu?

Kaiba soupira légèrement agacé par cette remarque.

Non. Séto Kaiba ne passait jamais inaperçu. Pourquoi le ferait-il?

- Laisse tomber, je prendrai un taxi…

Puis elle allait remonter l'escalier.

- Naomi! C'est ridicule. C'est juste une foutue bagnole après tout. Alors choisis-en une et fais ce que tu as à faire, c'est tout!

_« Ça me fait plaisir de t'en prêter une… »_

C'est peut-être cette pensée qui arrêta son élan au milieu de l'escalier. Avait-elle bien entendu ou si elle avait rêvé?

Et puis…elle avait droit à toute sa liberté, même si elle demeurait sous son toit. Temporairement.

- La Jaguar?

Kaiba lui tendit la clé sans rouspéter.

Au contraire, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il en ressentait une joie particulière. Joie qu'il ne lui démontra nullement cependant.

Mais lorsqu'elle vint pour prendre cette clé dans sa main, il la retint, prenant même un certain plaisir à l'entraîner contre lui.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle visiblement en proie à répondre à cet élan d'affection.

_« Tu m'as manqué…aujourd'hui… »_ songea Kaiba avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Sois prudente, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la serrant de plus près.

Encore, il se trahissait. Mais Naomi ne chercha pas à s'en moquer. Au contraire.

**&&&&&&**

- Ce soir, c'est ta fête petite tête de noix…menaça Keenu guettant chaque mouvement de Mokuba qui se changeait au vestiaire et qui pouvait sentir le regard pesant de ce déplaisant personnage.

_« Non… mais pour qui se prend-il celui-là? Quel abruti! »_ pensa Mokuba qui, cette fois, vit ses chances de se sauver s'amincir à mesure qu'il terminait de s'habiller.

Encore, il lui faudrait se montrer plus rapide. Mais avec le peu d'espace qui les séparait, il se demanda bien comment il allait s'y prendre cette fois-ci.

Son plan était simple; en courant, il rejoindrait la ruelle derrière et remonterait aussi vite jusqu'à la limousine stationnée de l'autre côté de la rue. Avec de la chance, il y arriverait. Et puis après… le bonheur auprès de sa copine.

« _Faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes idiot! »_

Pensée qu'il se garda bien de lui faire entendre.

Il profita du moment où Keenu s'était retourné vers ses l'entrée du vestiaire pour se précipiter dehors, laissant claquer les portes derrière son passage.

C'était sans compter que déjà deux d'entre eux l'attendaient dehors.

- Hé! Petite tête! Tu t'attendais pas à celle-là, pas vrai?

Et ils en étaient fiers en plus.

_« Grrr… »_

Mokuba se sentit envahi de colère face à leur lâcheté. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas touché mais seule leur présence suffisait à ériger des murs tout autour. Des murs au travers desquels il ne pouvait passer.

Puis Keenu, tout sourire, sortit à son tour accompagné d'un quatrième copain.

Il était coincé. Il s'était fait piégé comme un gamin en tentant de sortir par la ruelle pour les éviter une fois de plus. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils l'attendaient cette fois.

- Alors, petit richard… on est moins fier maintenant, n'est-ce pas? s'écria Keenu en le poussant durement contre le mur du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda Mokuba qui préféra malgré tout jouer les durs et montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, bien qu'il s'empêchait difficilement de trembler.

Bien sûr, la limousine se trouvait au bout de la ruelle, à l'entrée du gym. Et peut-être que ça aurait été facile de hurler pour que le chauffeur l'entende. D'ailleurs, il se le proposait en dernier recours.

Mais il tenta de jouer le tout pour le tout, désirant prouver qu'il savait se débrouiller.

- Ouhhh ce que tu es brave, dis donc… tu traînes toujours tes altères avec toi? le brava-t-il en visant les quatre molosses.

Ce à quoi les quatre mômes éclatèrent de rire. Ils prenaient un plaisir évident à « torturer » leur future victime.

« _Bon…du calme Moki… réfléchis, s'il s'avance et qu'il essaie de poser une main sur toi… tu évites en pivotant et puis tu…_ »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de revoir la stratégie dans sa tête qu'il se vit à nouveau repoussé contre le mur. Sauf que cette fois, Keenu le plaquait par le collet.

Mokuba crût le temps venu de faire sa prière alors qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à recevoir un bon coup en plein visage. Ses muscles s'étaient crispés.

- Assez!

Un cri fort et très autoritaire arrêta le poing de Keenu qui figea immédiatement sur place, prenant même un très grand soin de se séparer et de garder une distance d'avec Mokuba.

En moins de quelques secondes, une ombre s'était faufilée entre eux deux, servant de paravent à Mokuba qui ouvrit les yeux soudainement pour apercevoir la bande reculer brusquement.

S'ils avaient pu adhérer de leurs corps au mur d'en face, ils l'auraient fait. Mais au lieu de ça, ils baissèrent la tête, rougissant violemment de peur et de honte.

Pire, Mokuba aurait juré qu'ils paniquaient carrément.

- Oh! Sensei! s'écria Keenu les poings serrés et remontés jusqu'à la poitrine.

Il fut d'ailleurs imité aussi rapidement par les autres derrière.

Ils avaient même brutalement penché la tête dans le plein respect qu'ils adressèrent à cette silhouette intervenue.

« _Quoi? SENSEI?_ »

Mokuba retint un cri de surprise.

Naomi s'était dressée devant eux, armée de son calme légendaire, les bras croisés.

- Alors, Keenu, tu m'expliques?

Il avait pourtant l'avantage de la taille, sa tête dépassant d'un bon pied celle de Naomi. Et ne disait-on pas aussi que la majorité l'emporte sur le petit nombre?

Pas dans ce cas-ci, vu leurs réactions.

« _SENSEI_ » pensa Mokuba. _« Elle est… professeur…oh! WHOA! »_

Décidément, la situation cocasse prenait des allures de plus en plus hilarante.

Mais il se retint bien de rire aux éclats.

- Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, Keenu… recommença-t-elle. Tu as déjà été averti, je crois, de laisser les autres tranquilles, PARTICULIÈREMENT les nouveaux, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh…balbutia-t-il, oui, Sensei.

Il n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir.

Alors, j'attends tes explications! ordonna-t-elle en lui fouettant le sang.

- C'est que…c'est que…bafouilla-t-il encore.

- C'est que tu es un grand lâche…qui ne s'en prend qu'aux plus petits, c'est ça?

Les autres semblaient vouloir se disperser comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à abandonner leur chef et à courir.

Personne ne bouge, cria-t-elle sans même leur porter un regard.

Ce qui les obligea à rester en place.

- Je vais t'avertir une dernière fois, Keenu… reprit-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage. SI je te vois recommencer tes sales manigances avec qui que ce soit ou même si j'en ai connaissance, tu auras affaire à moi. C'est compris?

Il respira difficilement, se gardant de ne pas relever ni la tête ni les yeux.

Visiblement, toue bravoure avait disparu.

- Oui…sensei… soupira-t-il en salivant durement. Je peux partir?

- Non! s'écria-t-elle. JE n'ai pas fini.

Cette fois, elle plaqua son visage à moins de quelques centimètres du sien, bien qu'il n'osait pas relever le regard et l'envisager.

- Je tiens à t'informer que je vais prendre M. Kaiba sous ma tutelle. Je compte l'entraîner moi-même. Et j'y veillerai si bien que lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec lui, je déciderai OÙ et QUAND il te bottera les fesses.

Keenu trépigna sur ses pieds, comme s'il fondait devant cet avertissement qui n'avait rien de léger.

- MAIS! insista-t-elle encore plus gravement, d'ici ce temps, je t'interdis à toi comme à tes charmants petits copains de t'approcher de lui et même de le regarder de travers. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Keenu?

Il n'en menait pas large. À tel point que Mokuba, qui s'empêchait de rire difficilement, crût qu'il avait déjà fait dans son pantalon.

- Oui, sensei.

Cette fois, il tremblait autant de colère que de peur. Mais le respect qu'il lui portait était indiscutable malgré tout.

- C'est bon. Disparaissez!

Ils ne le firent pas redire deux fois et s'activèrent à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Et au pas de course en plus.

Éberlué, Mokuba retenait toujours son rire.

- Sensei? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit Nao?

Elle se retourna vers lui, inquiète de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il ne portait aucune marque, ce qui la soulagea.

- C'est important?

- Ben…oui…enfin, j'aurais bien aimé savoir… dit-il en marchant à ses côtés pour rejoindre la limousine.

- D'accord. Alors maintenant, tu le sais. Ça change quelque chose?

- Beuh…non, bien sûr. Mais…

Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentit une étrange fierté.

- Mais dis donc…t'étais sérieuse là, quand tu parlais que j'allais lui botter les fesses?

- Bien sûr!

- Donc…si je comprends bien, tu vas… m'enseigner…?

Heureux. Mokuba ressentit une fébrilité presque étourdissante tant le bonheur gonflait sa poitrine.

Roland ouvrit la portière à leur arrivée.

- Pourquoi pas? Tu crois qu'il serait possible de trouver une pièce au manoir?

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va rester alors? Ouiiiiii! Séto sera fou de joie… »_

Encore une fois, il cacha ses sentiments.

Mais c'était si encourageant.

Séto savait-il qu'elle était si haut gradée dans les arts martiaux?

- Oh oui! répondit-il fiévreusement.

- Très bien. Je te laisse partir devant, d'accord? J'ai quelques petites choses à faire ici.

Mokuba acquiesça avec plaisir avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

**&&&&&&**

_Et un autre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Si oui, n'oubliez pas cette jolie petite boîte en bas à gauche. Merci!_


	22. Une proposition toute simple

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hello tout le monde! Ça va toujours? _

_Petit chapitre plutôt tranquille que le précédent, n'est-ce pas? Mais comme vous vous doutez, mes enfants – lol conte de mère-grand- c'est pour mieux provoquer la tempête qui arrive, bien sûr!_

_Les durs moments arrivent. Du moins, difficiles. Reste à savoir comment Kaiba s'y prendra pour concilier tout ça. Bof ! Rien pour s'inquiéter : n'est-il pas maître en matière de stratégies? SOURIRE_

_Oh, pendant que j'y pense, je suis pas familière avec les us et coutumes du Japon, alors ne m'en voulez pas si des choses paraissent étranges ou sans fondement. Ce n'est certes pas volontaire._

_Sinon, merci beaucoup de vos Reviews, de vos encouragements et bien entendu, de votre assiduité à suivre cette histoire._

_Un MERCI tout particulier à **Blue Eyes Dreamer**, **Saya, Orieul et Ocean Mysteries** qui ont eu l'amabilité de me laisser un petit mot! Je vous adore. Bizoux. _

_En route pour la suite!_

**Chapitre 22 **

**Une proposition toute simple**

- Mais appelle-là.

Il y avait plus d'une demi-heure que Mokuba était revenu, se gardant bien de raconter sa mésaventure à son grand frère. D'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas confessé qu'il prenait des cours d'autodéfense. Mais il fatiguait maintenant de voir Séto faire les cent pas entre le hall et le salon en s'arrêtant à une fenêtre de temps à autre à tenter d'apercevoir les phares de sa Jaguar se pointer dans l'immense allée du manoir.

Naomi était partie depuis plus d'une heure trente. Ce qui n'était pas sans l'énerver.

Mais il avait insisté pour la laisser libre et ne pas chercher à la faire suivre, même pas en cas d'un pépin quelconque, ce qu'il regrettait d'ailleurs.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'ordre de Mokuba, légèrement amusé par la scène.

- Arggg Séto! Mais appelle-la donc! Comme ça tu en auras le cœur net.

- Non!

L'appeler c'était manquer de force et faire preuve de dépendance. Pire, manquer à sa propre parole. Et il ne pouvait s'y contraindre.

- Oh et puis t'as raison. Y'a aucune inquiétude à avoir. Si ça se trouve, elle est en train de faire des courses… le titilla généreusement Mokuba qui, connaissant trop bien son frère, avait immédiatement compris qu'il lui serait difficile de résister à cette inquiétude persistante. Ou encore, elle se fait draguer par la moitié de la ville sur son chemin…ou encore…je sais pas, une espèce de cinglé tente de l'entraîner dans sa bagnole…

_« Grrrr…Naomi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout? »_

Et si elle était partie, sans crier gare et sans bagages?

Non. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne se serait jamais poussée avec sa voiture. Elle était trop respectueuse du bien des autres pour l'emprunter aussi cavalièrement.

- Séto! S'écria Mokuba en se levant d'un bond et en le rejoignant pour lui faire face. Arrête de tourner en rond, tu m'énerves!

- Je ne tourne pas en rond…

- Bon, d'accord! On va dire que niveau géométrie, ça ressemble plus à des formes ovales – très longues et allongées vu la distance que tu parcoures- qu'à des cercles… mais…

- Grrr… je compense pour l'exercice que je ne fais pas. Il faut que je marche un peu, me dégourdir les jambes.

Pathétique. Autant dans ses réparties que dans sa logique gravement atteinte.

Mais Mokuba avait raison.

C'était stupide. Composer un numéro de téléphone relevait de la plus puérile des actions. Et pourtant…il ne pouvait toujours pas s'y soumettre.

_« D'accord… »_

Sur ce, il posa la main sur l'appareil.

« _Fiou! Il était temps… »_ songea Mokuba en l'observant bien attentivement.

Mais sa mine réjouie retomba aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut retirer sa main aussi vite et retourner vers la fenêtre pour faire le guet à nouveau.

« _Ah! Quelle tête de mule…heureusement que ce n'est pas aussi compliqué avec Samantha…sinon, ouf! »_

Ce qui parvint à lui ravir un sourire timide, qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

- Ahhh! Séto!

N'y tenant plus, Moki se montra cette fois le plus mature des deux lorsqu'il saisit le combiné dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda impérativement Séto.

- Je fais ce que tu devrais faire TOI!

À ces mots, il ajouta une grimace à son endroit.

- Dépose ce téléphone Moki.

- Non!

- Mokuba!

- Non! Prends l'allure féroce que tu voudras mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ce téléphone!

- Grrrr…

Kaiba se mit en chasse de se précipiter vers lui pour lui retirer des mains mais Mokuba s'était montré plus rapide à composer les quelques chiffres sur le clavier.

À l'autre bout, le timbre sonnait déjà.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle allait savoir en décrochant qui appelait avec tout le brouhaha qui régnait autour de ce foutu appareil.

- Ah! s'exclama Kaiba comme s'il le maudissait gentiment.

**&&&&&&**

Après avoir renoué avec ses collègues au gymnase, elle s'était décidée à aller faire quelques courses. Elle était déjà en chemin d'ailleurs lorsque le cellulaire de la voiture se mit à sonner.

_« Tiens donc… »_

Mais elle ne fut nullement contrariée. Au contraire, elle fut heureuse d'être seule dans la voiture pour que personne ne puisse voir le tendre sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

- Oui ?

- Euh…salut Nao! s'écria Mokuba qui avait cessé de se battre avec Séto pour l'obtention de l'appareil.

Kaiba avait reculé vivement lorsqu'il avait compris que la partie était perdue.

_« Grr…tu me le paieras Moki… »_

Son regard le prévenait de la guerre à venir.

Mais au fond, il était très content de son initiative.

Par habitude, Naomi jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur puis le ramena devant elle.

- Salut Moki! répondit-elle sans montrer trop d'enthousiasme.

- Euh…oui…Séto se dem…

Mais il eut droit à un petit coup de pied au niveau du tibia, qui fut sans douleur.

- On se demandait, reprit-il sous le regard sévère de Kaiba, si tu en avais encore pour longtemps…tout va bien?

Il s'était repris rapidement, n'osant plus en ajouter mais il se montra encore plus rapide en allumant le haut-parleur de manière à ce que Kaiba puisse entendre toute la conversation de vive voix. Et vice et versa.

Il s'était retourné vers la fenêtre, légèrement irrité par cette scène peu banale et par l'insistance de Mokuba à se mêler de ses affaires.

- Oui, oui, merci, répondit-elle alors qu'après avoir complété un arrêt obligatoire, elle se remit en route vers la banque. Euh…non, je crois que je vais…

Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement, coupant la conversation d'un trait, alors qu'un chauffard l'avait presque frôlé en évitant de faire son arrêt à son tour.

Un bruit de pneus crissant sur le pavé fit sursauter nettement Kaiba qui, pressentant un danger immédiat, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait être, ne se retourna pas mais ne manqua pas non plus de balbutier tout bas…

- Où est-elle…demande-lui où elle se trouve?

- Le con! l'entendit-il murmurer contre le conducteur adverse.

La fenêtre de la voiture étant ouverte, Kaiba eut l'opportunité d'entendre clairement les cris du chauffard s'adressant à Naomi, ce qui ne fut pas sans l'alerter et lui faire regretter de ne pas être sur place. Il lui aurait rabattu son caquet avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Malgré tout, il s'apprêtait à quitter d'urgence au moindre signe de défaillance.

- Nao! cria Mokuba inquiet à son tour.

- Hein?

Pendant un instant, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle tenait ce foutu téléphone contre son oreille.

- Non. C'est bon, ça va. C'est un malade qui n'a pas fait son arrêt, c'est tout. Il a juste failli… bon, non c'est rien. T'inquiète pas Séto, il a pas touché à la voiture.

« _Grrr…Comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire de cette bagnole ! »_

Kaiba respira pourtant avec soulagement.

Mais pire que tout, elle se savait entendue des deux frères. Elle avait compris que Séto se tenait à l'écoute.

- Oh, en passant Séto, super la Jaguar!

Il ne répondit toujours pas, sourire fort nostalgique aux lèvres, se refusant toujours à démontrer le moindre intérêt. Mais il était content que ça lui plaise.

- Bon alors…reprit Mokuba l'incident passé, tu rentres quand?

Naomi soupira gentiment avec un ton moqueur.

_« Je rêve…On se croirait en ménage là… »_

Mais Kaiba n'avait pas souri.

- Ben…j'en ai encore pour quelque temps, j'ai des petits achats à faire… alors, soyez gentils et ne m'attendez pas pour le repas, d'accord?

Non, Kaiba ne souriait pas du tout. N'était-elle pas hors de sa portée?

- Euh…bon d'accord, dit Mokuba. Alors on se voit plus tard, ok?

À nouveau, Naomi jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Sauf que cette fois, son attention fut aussitôt retenue par une limousine noire qui, depuis un moment, semblait la suivre.

« _Grrr…Kaiba… »_

Un moment d'hésitation à répondre fut ce qui à nouveau procura une certaine appréhension dans l'esprit de Kaiba. Quelque chose semblait la tracasser, il l'aurait juré.

« _…ça ne peut pas… sinon s'il me faisait suivre, pourquoi chercherait-il à savoir où je suis et quand je rentrerai? »_

_« Bof… il fait peut-être réellement de l'angoisse et tient à être informé de mes déplacements…probablement. L'un ne va pas nécessairement sans l'autre. »_

Et pourtant, comment expliquer cette alarme qui lui plafonnait soudainement dans la tête?

- Je…recommença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

_« Grrr…dis-moi où tu es Naomi…j'arrive tout de suite… »_

- Je vous laisse, d'accord?

Sa voix l'avait trahie, du moins dans la pleine conscience de Kaiba qui avait bien ressenti un ennui majeur. À nouveau, il se sentit projeté dans les affres du pire des malaises.

_« Non…non…ça ne me dit rien de bon…mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-le Naomi »_

- Je fais mes courses et je rentre, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura-t-elle en observant le véhicule derrière. À tout à l'heure!

Puis elle raccrocha volontairement.

Même d'aussi loin, elle ressentait les fluctuations émotives de Kaiba, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Aussi, elle avait préféré mettre fin à leur entretien.

Kaiba soupira vivement agacé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu ou aperçu qui put déranger sa concentration soudain?

En vue d'apaiser son appréhension, elle choisit délibérément de se garer sur le bord de la chaussée. La limousine en fit autant, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant et confirmait l'intuition qu'elle ressentait.

Puis, avec encore plus d'audace, elle sortit du véhicule pour aller s'informer de plus près à qui se montrait si empressé de la filer comme ça.

Elle approcha de la vitre du conducteur qui la descendit aussitôt.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle? demanda-t-il rempli de courtoisie.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Jamais dans l'entourage immédiat des Kaiba. Et cette limousine ne leur appartenait pas, elle en était certaine.

- J'allais justement vous demander la même chose, osa-t-elle prétendre.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je ne sais pas si vous comptez venir avec moi jusqu'au rayon de la lingerie féminine, mais je crois que si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment…

Il allait s'obstiner, mentir effrontément sur le quiproquo. Mais comme s'il avait reçu un ordre, il décida d'en terminer immédiatement.

- Je crois que vous faites erreur mademoiselle.

Sur ce, sans plus de délicatesse, il remonta la fenêtre et poussa le véhicule à bouger vers l'avant.

- Hum..hum… soupira-t-elle l'air songeur en regardant l'automobile s'évanouir dans le trafic.

Louche. Vraiment étrange tout ça.

Non, elle n'appréciait réellement pas cette maudite intuition.

Mais elle rejoignit la Jaguar de Kaiba pour repartir à son tour.

**&&&&&&**

- Alors, rassuré?

Kaiba ne répondit pas.

Quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de Naomi laissait présager un tracas évident. Minuscule peut-être. Mais réel.

Et il n'était pas là.

_« …je n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'elle quitte la maison…arghh mais comment j'aurais pu l'empêcher…c'est ridicule. »_

- Séto! Allo! Allo! Ici la Lune! Vous me recevez Houston? »

- Humm?

Kaiba sortit de sa torpeur avec une certaine désobligeance.

- Ouais, 5 sur 5, le rassura-t-il.

- Alors, on peut manger maintenant?

Il semblait absent, ce qui ne fut pas sans être remarqué par Mokuba qui commençait à trouver bizarre cette attitude angoissée. Il avait pourtant lui-même entendu que tout allait bien. Alors, pourquoi s'inquiéter?

- Euh…oui Moki. Vas-y. J'attendrai un peu plus tard.

- Très bien…

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter à la cuisine alors que Séto scrutait de son regard le plus pénétrant, la très large allée de sa demeure au travers de la fenêtre.

**&&&&&&**

Elle avait fait volte-face.

Ce qui s'annonçait un simple retrait bancaire prit l'allure d'une véritable croisade alors qu'elle s'enfonçait à l'intérieur à la recherche du directeur de la place.

- Ah! Mademoiselle Déziel… s'écria-t-il en venant à sa rencontre avec le plus grand des sourires. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Ce qu'elle fit, bien que du rouge se pointait sur ses joues. Sûr que son passage serait bref.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

- Quoi donc, mademoiselle?

Elle ne prit pas de gants blancs, bien qu'elle oubliait qu'il n'était probablement pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Si vous regardez mon compte, vous verrez qu'un dépôt de plus de 50,000 $ a été ajouté…sans que j'en ai la moindre connaissance. Vous pouvez m'expliquer?

Il toussota légèrement, visiblement lui-même impressionné par tout cet argent.

- Euh…oui, je vois.

Elle le coupa aussi vite.

- Et vous voyez quoi?

La colère s'éprenait de tout son corps.

Elle ne tremblait juste pas.

- C'est que… je vois clairement cet argent, mademoiselle. Mais…que voulez-vous savoir exactement que vous ne savez pas déjà?

- Quoi? Bon, je reprends. Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai demandé…Lisez sur mes lèvres, au pire… D'OÙ VIENT CET ARGENT? ET COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QU'ON NE M'A JAMAIS INFORMÉE? Vous y êtes maintenant?

Allait-il lui avouer qu'il n'avait fichtrement aucune idée d'où cela provenait et comment ça avait pu se produire?

Elle décida pourtant de se calmer. Rien ne servait de s'énerver.

- D'accord. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est peut-être une erreur et…

Il l'interrompit chaleureusement.

- Ah non! Ce n'est pas une erreur. C'était bien destiné à votre compte et à votre nom.

Naomi frissonna inconsidérément. Elle se retint même de ne pas laisser ses ongles s'incruster durement dans le bois du bureau.

- D'où vient-il?

- Ah ça! C'est un donateur anonyme….

_« Grrr…anonyme? Il veut rire de moi là? »_

- Pardon?

- Je vous assure que je vous dis la vérité. Je ne sais absolument pas qui…

- Et moi je suis la reine Élizabeth peut-être? laissa-t-elle siffler sur un ton des plus agressifs.

Elle était irritée vu la rougeur sur son visage et son air renfrogné.

- Je suis navré, mademoiselle, reprit-il. Mais vous pouvez regarder sur l'écran si vous le désirez, je ne connais pas du tout le nom de la personne qui vous a fait cadeau d'une somme pareille…

« _Alors…pourquoi moi, j'en ai une idée? GRRRRR »_

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que n'importe qui peut entrer dans mon compte de banque sans permission ?

- Euh…pas tout à fait. Quelqu'un peut déposer de l'argent. Ça demeure dans le domaine légal. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne d'autre que vous ne peut y entrer à volonté pour en retirer.

- Woah! Et ça me fait une belle jambe ça!

À nouveau, elle soupira violemment.

- Très bien… pouvez-vous au moins me dire d'où il vient?

- Euh…

- D'Europe? D'Amérique?

-Ah! Euh… du Japon, souffla-t-il résolument, presque heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une réponse à l'une de ses questions.

« _GRRRR…je vais le t… »_

- La date? Quand a eu lieu cette transaction?

À nouveau il consulta son écran.

- Euh…je vois ici, le 23 décembre dernier.

Elle se remettait encore difficilement de ses blessures à cette date. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Même qu'elle luttait pour se voiler la figure avec des poudriers et des fonds de teint.

D'un bond, elle se leva.

Merci. J'en ai terminé.

Mais il voulut la retenir de partir.

- Oh! Attendez mademoiselle…vous seriez peut-être intéressée par des placements…

- Pfff! Vous voulez rire de moi? Vous laissez n'importe qui entrer et sortir des comptes des gens et vous voudriez que je fasse confiance à une institution pareille?

Il courba la tête, rempli d'excuses.

- Je sais seulement que ce n'est pas une transaction qui s'est faite ici à la banque, manuellement. Par réseau informatique, plus probablement.

_« Au diable! »_

Elle savait déjà trop bien à qui s'adresser en matière technique.

Et elle fulminait d'une colère difficile à retenir.

**&&&&&&**

- Kaiba?

Il y était. L'information qu'il recevait n'était pas sans le faire trembler intérieurement. S'il ne redoutait pas un être sur terre ni même provenant des cieux, il n'était pas sans craindre les réactions de Naomi.

- Très bien.

Puis il avait raccroché le combiné en se replongeant sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Elle était en colère. Il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de l'estomac. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était fort prévisible. Il ne restait pas sans savoir qu'on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

Mais il n'allait certes pas s'amuser de cette future bataille entre eux, provoquée exclusivement par le désir de compenser un peu tout ce mal dont elle avait été victime en son nom.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait pris cette décision, remontant à près de deux mois. À l'époque, c'était d'abord un cadeau. Mais il en était également venu à penser au salaire dont elle était privée à cause de cet incident. Et c'est ce qu'il avait cherché à compenser, poussé par le plus pur désintéressement. Et encore, il se rappelait même s'être empêché d'en mettre un peu plus, la vie de son frère n'ayant après tout aucun prix à ses yeux.

Il l'avait fait consciemment, sachant fort bien d'avance la réaction que cela allait entraîner. Et à cela il plaiderait coupable.

Mais son geste ne comportait aucune arrière-pensée. Ce que, il espérait, elle allait comprendre malgré tout.

**&&&&&&&**

La séance de shopping allait attendre par la force des choses et être reportée indéfiniment dans le temps; il y avait des points beaucoup plus importants à soulever pour le moment.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'était-il permis ce geste?

Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de lui en glisser un mot pour lui demander son avis.

C'était une insulte et une grave atteinte à sa vie privée.

Même si elle avait désiré trouver un autre coupable, personne n'aurait pu se montrer aussi « généreux » que Kaiba lui-même.

Mais il n'en avait simplement et réellement pas le droit.

**&&&&&&&**

Les phares de la voiture éclairèrent le devant du manoir alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée, ce qui indiquait à Kaiba que d'un instant à l'autre, il était fort possible d'entendre la porte claquer. Bien qu'il désirait secrètement que rien ne ressemblerait à ce son désagréable.

Malgré la colère et parfaitement consciente que cette maison ne lui appartenait pas, elle réussit à garder suffisamment de calme pour se diriger vers le bureau de Kaiba. Et fait remarquable, sans rien casser en chemin.

- Hé! Salut Nao! Belle promenade?

Mokuba avait surgi de nulle part, désireux de lui laisser entendre combien Séto s'était fait du sang d'encre pendant son absence.

Il était temps que tu reviennes parce que…

- Pas maintenant Moki… dit-il en poursuivant son air d'allée, ce qui ne fut pas sans déconcerter le jeune homme qui la regarda s'éloigner sans trop chercher à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce revirement dans son humeur.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça avait un lien direct avec son frère.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer en ouvrant la porte dans un éclair.

Mais Kaiba ne fut pas impressionné outre mesure. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de s'accommoder des humeurs des autres.

Sauf qu'il n'avouerait pas d'y parvenir plus difficilement avec celle de Naomi.

Encore, il ne broncha pas d'un centimètre devant la tornade menaçante qui venait de faire irruption violemment dans la pièce.

- Tu t'es bien amusé? demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux.

Elle soupira vivement.

En moins de deux, elle se retrouva devant le meuble de son bureau, les bras croisés.

S'il avait regardé, il était certain qu'il aurait pu apercevoir un nuage de fumée lui sortir par les oreilles.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Aucune réponse. Kaiba demeurait d'un calme désarmant. Visiblement, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Reprends ton argent, Séto!

C'était un ordre. Et bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il en fut réellement irrité.

- Non.

D'un bond il se leva bien droit, croisant le fer de ses yeux bleus avec ceux de Naomi qui ne cilla pas davantage.

- Ça t'amuse?

- Nullement.

- Tu me dois des explications, tu ne crois pas?

_« Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué… grrrr… » _

Depuis quand Kaiba devait-il des explications? C'était lorsqu'il oubliait qui se retrouvait devant lui.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai justement une proposition à te faire…dit-il en reprenant aisément le contrôle de la conversation.

Il s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux accomplir : parler business.

- Grrr…Ne change pas de sujet… Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as déposé cet argent dans mon compte et de quel droit surtout.

- C'est une simple compensation, Naomi. Ne cherche pas plus loin. Je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée en le faisant.

- Quoi? Une COMPENSATION? Et pourquoi donc?

Cette fois, il se détourna légèrement afin qu'elle ne puisse pas apercevoir le trouble qu'il éprouvait à parler chaque fois de ce moment pénible.

- Pour tout le temps que tu n'as pas pu remplir ton contrat à l'hôtel et tes concerts, le revenu que tu n'as pas eu pendant le temps où tu étais…

Il s'interrompit un instant.

« _Où j'étais…blessée… »_

C'est peut-être à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa le plus à quel point ces événements l'avait touché, lui, profondément.

- …en convalescence…

Il semblait être retourné en arrière, l'air songeur et bien que cette « absence » ne dura que quelques secondes, Naomi comprit que cet incident l'affligeait encore.

Il en grinçait presque des dents.

_« Séto…je ne pensais pas que… » _

C'est sans aucun doute cette pensée qui radoucit son jugement.

Il se sentait responsable. Et c'est maintenant qu'elle réalisait à quel point.

- Séto…souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras comme si elle désirait le ramener à la réalité. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Rien n'y fit. Il en souffrirait toujours.

- Je crois que c'est normal de compenser pour la perte de salaire que tu as eu pendant cette période. C'est pourquoi je l'ai fait. La seule et unique raison.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

Il n'avait eu au fond que de très bonnes intentions, purement désintéressées.

- Séto…je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Mais je veux que tu reprennes cet argent.

D'un geste il la saisit entre ses bras.

- Alors ne te bats pas avec moi, Naomi…

_« Tu y perdrais de toute façon… »_

Elle voulut se déprendre de son emprise mais il la retint plus fermement, soigneux de ne lui causer aucun mal.

- …et non…je ne le reprendrai pas.

- Grrr… je déteste quand tu …

Mais elle fut à nouveau interrompue.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle et désirable quand tu es en colère…

Ce à quoi elle ne sut quoi répondre.

Mais il la pressa un peu plusprestement contre son corps.

- …et ce que ça provoque en moi…

_« Grrr…mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il… »_

Désarmée. Elle voulait lutter contre son propre désir et le besoin de lui résister à tout prix. Mais ce regard franc et d'un superbe bleu polaire la vainquait presque chaque fois.

Si elle s'écoutait, elle tomberait dans ses bras.

- …reprends-le Séto, dit-elle en détournant le visage pour ne pas qu'il cède lui-même à son envie de l'étreindre follement.

Il se montra positivement ferme une nouvelle fois alors que sa bouche recherchait le creux de son cou.

- Non.

Elle respira difficilement.

- Très bien. Alors tu n'as aucune objection à ce que je l'offre à d'autres qui en ont plus besoin que moi?

_« Grrr…quelle tête de mule…oui j'ai des objections… »_

- J'ai une meilleure idée, laissa-t-il tomber en se séparant doucement. Ça me ramène à la proposition dont je voulais te parler lorsque tu es rentrée.

_« Une proposition? Que va-t-il me sortir encore? »_

Naomi ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Voilà…avec cet argent, je te propose d'acheter des parts de la Kaiba Corp.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux arrondis, elle sursauta avec stupeur.

Kaiba s'empêcha de s'esclaffer de rire tant son visage avait pris une expression presque comique.

D'ailleurs, il s'en était amusé avant même de lui offrir, anticipant totalement ses réactions.

- Quoi?

- Simple, reprit-il. Dans quelques jours, un nouveau contrat va augmenter les profits de l'entreprise…une fusion…et ….

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire la-dedans? »_

- …cela entraînera une hausse de près de 50 dans le prix des actions déjà en cote à la bourse. Ce qui bien sûr, signifie que le moment serait idéal pour t'en procurer et doubler ta mise.

Elle secouait la tête, n'en revenant tout simplement pas.

- Séto! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Je ne veux pas d'argent. Alors pourquoi je chercherais à me faire du profit?

Plus futé encore dans son raisonnement, sous-entendu bien sûr, il continua.

- Justement. Puisque tu tiens tellement à le donner à d'autres, pourquoi ne pas attendre et faire fructifier un peu plus tes avoirs. Après, tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

En réalité, c'était déjà fait. En son nom, il avait déjà acheté pour plus du même montant en actions. Ce qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui resterait malgré tout, même si elle dilapidait le premier montant versé, il lui resterait toujours des parts de la compagnie.

Ne désirait-il pas que cela reste en famille?

- Je te laisse y réfléchir et sitôt fait, je suis partant pour les transactions.

_« Vraiment louche tout ça…pourquoi j'ai cette impression bizarre qu'il me mène en bateau? Tu sais bien qu'il ne fait rien pour rien…c'est un businessman. Réfléchis.»_

Mais vrai que tant qu'à donner de l'argent à des organismes, comme l'orphelinat qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées, l'appât du gain dans cette situation se montrait tenace.

Et puis comment quitter cette pièce à présent?

En l'avertissant que ça allait pour cette fois-ci mais que c'est la dernière fois qu'il se mêlait de ses affaires?

_«Grrrr! »_

**&&&&&&&**

- Alors…à ce que je vois… toujours vivant? dit le grand homme en se penchant avec nonchalance au-dessus du corps agenouillé de l'homme qui restait enchaîné comme une bête au mur de béton.

Kaiba avait secrètement gardé l'habitude de passer à cet entrepôt, question de voir où en était l'état de son prisonnier.

N'importe qui aurait éprouvé un brin de pitié pour ce condamné à moitié écorché vif; ses poignets étaient ensanglantés, heurtés principalement par ces bracelets de fer contre lesquels il avait dû se battre plus d'une fois pour essayer de se libérer. Et puis partout sur son corps, on apercevait des traces de brûlure et des ecchymoses, sans compter les nombreuses coupures dues certainement à des lames affilées et aussi tranchantes que celles de rasoirs.

Et sur son visage, que Kaiba reconnaissait à peine, l'évidence d'une correction quasi journalière déformait ses traits extrêmement usés par les sévices et les longues heures d'éveil.

Mais ce qui semblait le plus cruel, c'était cette drogue injectée à grandes doses qui lui faisait perdurer sa minable existence et lui donnait l'allure d'un zombie que plus rien ne pouvait affecter.

N'importe qui aurait à tout le moins fait cesser ces tortures inhumaines.

Sauf Kaiba qui trouvait que même la pitié – aussi minable fut-il, se montrait injustifiée envers cette vermine.

C'était celui-là même qui avait pris tant de plaisir à supplicier Naomi quelques mois plus tôt.

Celui-là même qui ne connaîtrait jamais la clémence de Séto Kaiba.

Le dégoût s'installait chaque fois sur ses lèvres. Aussi près de ce passé pas si lointain que du présent lorsqu'il le retrouvait devant ses yeux.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, aucune souffrance n'était assez grande pour ce type. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Et Kaiba le maintenait volontairement en vie. Sans pitié aucune. Comme un cobaye scientifique, un rat de laboratoire découpé puis rapiécé à volonté.

Mais il avait cessé de le frapper depuis un bout de temps, se refusant à se salir les mains sur ce charognard.

Seulement, il n'avait toujours pas décidé de son sort final. Du moins, du moment propice à le faire disparaître définitivement. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se réduire à lui faire la grâce de lui claquer entre les doigts.

Et puis il avait le temps. Toutes sa vie pour le châtier et lui faire regretter amèrement, le plus cruellement du monde un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais dû même imaginer poser.

_« Ta putain Kaiba…je lui ai refait une beauté…réussi, non? » _

Si Kaiba se surprenait un instant à vouloir s'adoucir sur le sort du prisonnier, il ne tardait pas à se révolter aussi vite sitôt qu'il revoyait sur ses mains tout ce sang, Naomi dans les bras, dans cet infect hangar où cette pourriture l'avait violenté avec plaisir. Alors, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette vengeance personnelle.

Et c'était un juste retour des choses.

_« Si tu veux mourir, je te laisserai la vie… et si tu veux la vie…alors je m'acharnerai à te la faire maudire encore plus. »_

Vrai que ça puait dans cette pièce; un mélange forgé de sang, de vomi et de drogue altérait l'air ambiant.

Kaiba le regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons, le méprisant de son regard le plus mauvais.

Jamais pourtant il ne se serait crû capable d'une telle haine.

**&&&&&&**

_**Voilà! **_

_**Un peu plus court celui-là, ça vous embête pas trop, j'espère?**_

**Ah! Ça vous soulage? Lol **

_**À la prochaine!**_


	23. Compte à rebours

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Et bien… puisque je voulais pas que certaines personnes n'aient plus d'ongles au bout des doigts – lol – je me permets donc d'envoyer ce chapitre._

_Encore un énorme merci à Blue Eyes Dreamer, Ocean Mysteries et Saya pour leur constance et leurs encouragements._

_Je vous adore!_

Grosses bises!

**Chapitre 23**

**Compte à rebours**

_« D'accord »_

Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle donné son approbation à faire fructifier cet argent qui d'ailleurs n'était pas le sien?

Elle se rappelait très bien avoir vu Kaiba émettre un sourire étrange. Comme s'il avait bien pressenti qu'elle n'y résisterait pas. Et pire que tout, c'est qu'il semblait très content d'avoir réussi à l'y entraîner. Il avait ses raisons, c'était d'une évidence démesurée. Et bien qu'elle cherchait lesquelles exactement, elle préférait l'ignorer.

Tout n'est pas toujours bon à savoir.

Mais le fait est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle saurait en faire bon usage. N'avait-il pas dit qu'elle en était entièrement maîtresse?

Ce fut la seule et unique raison du pourquoi elle avait accédé à sa demande.

Même si tout ça n'était pas pour lui plaire. Parce qu'elle avait compris que Séto, en homme d'affaire très puissant, s'était permis de s'immiscer dans ses affaires personnelles et qu'il devait, elle n'en doutait même pas, connaître l'état réel de ses finances. Donc, qu'elle n'était pas sans le sou et au contraire, relativement indépendante financièrement.

Mais il s'était montré discret sur ce point. Et n'en avait nullement reparlé pas plus qu'elle.

Finalement, il avait eu raison, comme toujours. La nouvelle acquisition de la Kaiba Corp, voilà deux jours, avait propulsé les actions en bourse comme l'avait prédit Séto et elle était maintenant aux commandes de plus d'une centaine de milliers de dollars, réinvestie aussitôt, toujours sous ses bons conseils. Ce qui ne tarderait plus à remonter encore d'un cran cet avoir considérable.

Kaiba était un homme d'affaire aguerri. Et brillant en plus. Personne ne saurait réfuter ses compétences. C'était purement de l'argent liquide qui lui coulait dans les veines.

Elle n'allait certes pas nier cet état de fait.

- Naomi…tu veux bien me pousser? Demanda Molina en prenant place à la balançoire.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ma puce… tiens…

D'un geste, elle se mit à pousser doucement l'enfant.

Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus autant le loisir de venir passer des heures à l'orphelinat. Là, au grand air, suffisait d'être bien habillé, elle prenait un immense plaisir à s'occuper de la ribambelle qui jouait dehors une bonne demi-heure. Et cette demi-heure, tout dépendant des caprices de la température pouvait durer un peu plus longtemps.

Mais c'était une chance. Et en même temps, une malédiction de voir que certains enfants, comme Molina particulièrement, n'avaient toujours pas été adoptés par des parents bien aimants. Dans le cas de la petite, elle restait égoïstement heureuse de la retrouver chaque fois et appréhendait durement le moment où elle ne la verrait plus. C'était un véritable petit soleil et un baume sur ses blessures.

Et puis d'un autre côté, elle avait recommencé à s'entraîner, seule et aussi avec Mokuba dont elle était le professeur « attitré » dans le sous-sol du manoir Kaiba, toujours à son insu d'ailleurs. Chaque après-midi, aussitôt que Mokuba revenait du lycée, ils se pressaient tous deux à leur pratique avant que Séto ne se pointe le bout du nez. Ils avaient mis dans la confidence l'un des gardes qui les prévenaient aussitôt. C'était presque amusant. Bien sûr, elle devait se montrer doublement prudente, ses côtes lui faisant encore légèrement mal. Mais même les ecchymoses avaient quitté son corps. Ce qui démontrait sa guérison plutôt rapide.

Et au fond, bien inutile toutes ces cachettes.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer que Kaiba apprenne ce qui se tramait derrière son dos? N'avait-il pas été le premier à souhaiter qu'elle entraîne son petit frère?

Même qu'elle jugeait maintenant qu'il devrait l'apprendre plus tôt que tard.

- Naomi… demanda Jérémy en s'approchant timidement.

Ce qui la sortit de ses songes.

- Tu sais…M. Kaiba?

Doucement, tout en continuant à pousser la fillette dans de petits élans, elle prêta attention au nouveau venu.

- Oui?

Euh…tu crois qu'il voudra bien me montrer encore ses dragons quand il reviendra?

_« Quand il reviendra? On est supposés venir en paire maintenant? »_

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il reviendra, Jérémy?

- Ben…euh…j'ai pensé que… puisque tu… enfin, vous semblez bien vous entendre… et…

Rougissant, il s'arrêta de parler.

- Jérémy… souffla-t-elle très agréablement. Je ne sais pas.

- Oh… soupira-t-il rempli de dépit et d'une soudaine tristesse.

- Tu sembles l'apprécier beaucoup, je me trompe? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Le regard du jeune garçon s'illumina soudain de mille feux.

- Oh oui!

- Je peux te demander pourquoi?

Elle souriait gentiment, réellement curieuse de comprendre l'attrait de cet enfant, qui n'était pas le seul, envers Séto Kaiba.

À nouveau, il rougit. Il semblait mal à l'aise de répondre correctement à cette question. D'ailleurs, Naomi ne fut pas certaine qu'il se l'était déjà lui-même posée.

Mais elle se montra patiente. Rien ne servait à le pousser.

- Ben…je trouve que c'est un grand homme. J'aimerais beaucoup lui ressembler.

« _Un grand homme? Lui ressembler? »_

Étrange comme le contraste était frappant entre le monde des enfants et celui des grands. Partout ailleurs que dans cette cour d'amusement, on entendait que des méchancetés sur le compte de Kaiba. Ici, c'était un dieu.

- Oui! reprit-il. Il est riche et puissant. Et il a la plus merveilleuse compagnie du monde…tu imagines, il fait des jeux pour les enfants! Et puis…c'est un grand champion, il est très intelligent.

_« Ça oui…je te l'accorde »_

- Enfin…le vrai champion c'est Yugi Motou… mais ça fait rien. C'est pas comme M. Kaiba. Lui, il est différent.

- Différent? Comment?

- Et ben… recommença Jérémy qui assura très bien la conversation à partir de là. J'ai entendu dire que lui aussi il avait été à l'orphelinat…qu'il a pas eu de parents et je crois…

Le cœur de Naomi se serra brutalement. Après tout, n'en savait-elle pas déjà trop?

- …oui je crois qu'il a dû avoir beaucoup de peine et que ça n'a pas dû être toujours facile avant d'arriver au sommet comme il l'est. C'est admirable, je trouve.

La vérité ne sort-elle pas de la bouche des enfants?

Ces êtres si petits et qu'on croit souvent à tort trop naïfs sont capables de percer la carapace la plus épaisse derrière chaque homme. Ce que les adultes eux, se montrent totalement incapables de faire. C'était ce jeune garçon qui était le plus admirable de tous. Percer le cœur même de Séto Kaiba sans même l'avoir approché aussi près pour s'en rendre compte lui-même.

- Et…oui, je sais, il a l'air dur… les gens racontent qu'il est égoïste et méchant. Mais je suis certain que ce sont des mensonges. Je crois qu'ils en sont jaloux, c'est tout. C'est eux qui sont méchants.

Naomi ne put se retenir de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de Jérémy.

Il avait tellement raison. Et encore, il ne savait pas à quel point.

- J'ai remarqué que…enfin, tu le connais bien, M. Kaiba, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh… on peut dire ça comme ça…

Un tendre frisson parcourut son corps à la seule pensée de ses lèvres s'attardant dans le creux de son cou.

- Je peux te demander… j'aimerais que tu lui dises quelque chose pour moi… dit-il.

Naomi ne fut pas certaine de se montrer bonne commissionnaire.

- Comme quoi?

- Et ben, j'aimerais que tu lui dises simplement que… je l'aime beaucoup. Et que j'aimerais vraiment le revoir un jour.

Comment ne pas se montrer émue d'un tel aveu?

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire toi-même Jérémy?

Le garçon sourcilla.

- Écris-lui un petit mot, une lettre et je vais lui remettre. Il l'aura, Jérémy. C'est promis. Et je suis certaine que ça lui fera très très plaisir.

- Mais…tu t'en iras pas tout de suite, hein? Tu vas attendre que je revienne avec ma lettre?

- Oui. J'attendrai, dit-elle en courbant la tête.

Sur ce, Jérémy partit à l'intérieur, tout sourire, déterminé à montrer à M. Kaiba combien il l'appréciait.

« _Oui, je suis certaine qu'il en sera très touché. »_

- Et ben, Naomi, tu t'occupes plus de moi?

Elle se retourna gentiment vers Molina qui s'était levée de la balançoire.

- Bien sûr. Tu veux encore te balancer?

- Hum humm..

Puis la petite reprit place sur la petite planche de bois.

Naomi l'aidait à se rasseoir correctement lorsque son attention dévia vivement vers un détail du décor qui n'était pas là auparavant mais qui se déplaçait très lentement.

Encore cette limousine noire.

Sauf que cette fois, elle paniqua, étant entourée par toutes ces petites têtes qu'elle ne pourrait protéger tous à la fois.

- Euh… que dirais-tu si on rentrait? dit-elle doucement pour ne par alarmer la petite.

- Hein? Mais pourquoi?

- Euh…c'est que je commence à avoir froid…

- Oh! soupira Molina en se retournant pour attraper sa main gantée.

- D'accord, si tu veux… reprit-elle docilement.

- D'accord tout le monde! s'écria-t-elle aux enfants pour les regrouper… On rentre!

Les cris de protestation s'élevèrent puis s'éteignirent aussitôt lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à suivre Naomi vers l'entrée.

- Allez Molina…vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, d'accord? dit-elle en poussant l'enfant à l'intérieur.

Molina ne rouspéta pas bien que ça lui déplut de devoir se séparer d'elle.

Puis, se redressant, elle soupira profondément en se ressaisissant quasi furieusement.

Des jours, des semaines que cette foutue voiture l'épiait sans scrupules. Et pire que tout, à l'orphelinat là où des centaines d'enfants se retrouvaient sans défense.

Décidée, elle se retourna pour enjamber l'étroite allée qui menait à la sortie de la propriété.

Elle était déterminée à savoir qu'elle menace se balançait au-dessus de sa tête. Aussi bien en finir tout de suite.

Mais le principal but dans son esprit était d'abord et avant tout d'éloigner tout ennemi de cet orphelinat.

_« Et si ça a affaire avec Kaiba? »_

_« Ça a affaire avec Kaiba! Qui d'autre? »_

La question ne se posait même pas.

_« GRRRR… J'en ai ras-le-bol! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à lui en vouloir à ce point? »_

Elle avait beau se révolter et rager par la tournure des événements depuis qu'il était entré dans son existence. Mais elle ne parviendrait jamais à se convaincre que Séto puisse être ce diable que tous paraissaient maudire et tant désirer faire repentir amèrement de ses péchés.

Curieusement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de cette voiture, elle avait le sentiment que ses occupants allaient à nouveau s'enfuir et la laisser dans le noir complet.

Mais au contraire de ses appréhensions, cette fois, les quatre portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle était maintenant rendue sur le trottoir qui la bordait.

De cette voiture, d'abord le conducteur puis deux autres hommes – qu'elle estima être des gardes du corps en sortirent en même temps.

Naomi recula d'un pas, en position immédiate de défense, s'attendant vraisemblablement à être la cible de ces gorilles.

Puis de la quatrième porte, celle qui lui faisait face, un autre homme en sortit; il paraissait distingué, les habits luxueux qu'il portait en faisant foi, d'un blanc œuf comme son manteau, et ses cheveux, coupés au raz de ses épaules au carré, relevaient d'une teinte très noire presque jais. Elle ne put pas tout de suite apercevoir le blanc de ses yeux, camouflés sous d'épaisses lunettes de soleil.

- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle… nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Mais jamais Naomi ne baisserait la garde.

- Vraiment? dit-elle sur un ton plus sarcastique que celui de Kaiba.

Il s'amusa de la scène avec délice et émit un léger rire moqueur.

- De plus, j'ajouterais que nous connaissons parfaitement vos habiletés physiques… alors ne craignez pas. Aucun ici ne se risquerait…

- Bravo! dit-elle encore. Mais assez de blabla inutile. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement? Si c'est un hôtel…

Ce n'était certes pas le moment de blaguer mais dans sa pleine arrogance, elle se l'était permis.

À nouveau, il éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment….délicieuse mademoiselle… Déziel!

Naomi sursauta si faiblement qu'il n'eut pas le loisir d'apercevoir sa vive contrariété. Il semblait en connaître un brin sur elle-même.

- On se connaît? siffla-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle eut droit à un sourire rempli d'admiration et un léger soupir, presque de regret.

Ce qu'elle ressentit ne lui fit aucunement plaisir lorsque le regard de ce désagréable personnage se promena sur son corps de haut en bas avant de revenir se poser calmement sur son visage.

C'était cette impression répugnante de sentir son corps nu envahi par des centaines de limaces qui le parcouraient.

- Tout compte fait, un bordel vous irait mieux…

- Vous ne manquez pas d'humour, mademoiselle. Si nous passions aux choses sérieuses…trancha-t-il en perdant le sourire.

- …Pourquoi pas?

Concentrée au plus extrême, Naomi captait facilement tout mouvement dans un angle d'au moins 180 degrés devant elle. Aussi, elle ne perdait aucun geste des autres hommes bien qu'ils gardaient une distance certaine et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leurs emplacements respectifs.

**&&&&&&**

- Marie? Est-ce que Naomi est à la maison?

Kaiba avait décroché le combiné rapidement dès qu'il eut ressentit dans son estomac une sensation de picotement intense. Quelque chose le dérangeait et la seule image qui lui venait à l'esprit, très intense et puissante, était la vision de Naomi.

S'il y avait crû, il aurait dit que cela prenait toute les allures d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Elle a dit où elle allait?

- Non, monsieur.

- Très bien. Prévenez-moi sitôt qu'elle rentrera…

_« Naomi…où es-tu? »_

_« Réfléchis Kaiba…en plein jour…où peut-elle s'être rendue? Et seule? »_

Kaiba laissa planer son regard vers la baie vitrée de son bureau, là où s'étalait paisiblement cet adorable dragon cristalisé qu'elle lui avait offert à Noel.

_« Grr… pourquoi je me sens si mal tout à coup? »_

_« Du calme…elle sait se défendre, y'a pas de risque…pas de… »_

_« L'Orphelinat bien sûr! »_ se dit-il en se frappant le front.

Ça lui semblait d'une évidence prononcée.

À nouveau, il saisit le téléphone.

- Roland?

**&&&&&&**

- D'abord, je tiens à vous dire combien je suis désolé pour le pénible « accident » dont vous avez été victime… commença son interlocuteur en ôtant ses gants de cuir blanc.

_« accident? »_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Naomi sur un ton monocorde.

- Ce n'était nullement prévu au programme.

Encore, Naomi fronça des sourcils.

- Mais je suis heureux de voir que vous vous en êtes très bien remise…

« _Le sale type…il sait… »_

- Du moins, vous semblez être en pleine forme… osa-t-il ajouter. Vous irradiez.

Cette fois, elle n'avait plus aucun doute; il parlait de cette agression dont elle avait payé les frais. Ce qui l'obligea à demeurer encore plus en alerte.

- À quoi voulez-vous en venir? souffla-t-elle sur le bord de perdre patience. Allez droit au but, comme ça nous ne perdrons pas notre temps inutilement en bavardage.

- Ah! s'exclama-t-il. Je vois bien là vos fréquentations…Je vois que ce cher Kaiba est en train de déteindre sur vous… Prenez garde ma chère!

Le dégoût s'installait à présent sur le visage de Naomi.

- Je ne suis pas « votre » chère. Finissons-en tout de suite!

- Très bien! Comme vous voulez…

Il marqua une légère pause. Puis recommença.

- Votre…ami… M. Kaiba détient quelque chose que je désire récupérer.

- C'est une blague? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement à lui dans ce cas?

- Parce que c'est une affaire qui vous concerne directement, j'en ai bien peur.

- Quoi?

Naomi aurait reculé encore une fois d'un pas tant la surprise l'avait saisie dans tout son corps.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi il est question.

Il courba la tête avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, tout en s'accotant contre la voiture.

- Je vois…que vous n'êtes visiblement pas au courant de tous les agissements de votre compagnon…

- C'est exact! Et honnêtement, vous commencez à jouer avec mes nerfs. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter.

Sur ce, elle vint pour se retourner et repartir vers l'établissement.

Mais elle dut renoncer à quitter les lieux lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'écrier…

- Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce qui est arrivé aux hommes qui vous avaient kidnappé?

Naomi figea sur place.

Non, définitivement rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cette situation. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trahie.

Doucement, elle se retourna vers l'homme, démontrant un intérêt léger mais indéniable.

- Et à celui qui vous avait….brutalisé?

Plus de doute possible; il était parfaitement au courant de toute cette histoire. Ce qui en faisait maintenant l'ennemi numéro 1 de la famile Kaiba.

Puisque si ça se trouvait, ce type était probablement à la source même de ces événements.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Encore une fois, je déplore que Kaiba vous ait caché autant de choses…

Ce à quoi elle ne répondit même pas.

Elle n'était pas là pour passer Kaiba en jugement. Et c'était, dans la minute présente, le dernier de ses soucis, la menace grandissant à vue d'œil.

- Et…il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Puisque vous paraissez être tellement au courant… se moqua-t-elle bien qu'aucune envie de rire ne s'empressait dans son esprit.

- Oh! Oui. Je le crains. Je suis dans le regret de vous informer…que Séto Kaiba est probablement…un meurtrier.

Naomi s'obligea à demeurer de marbre malgré tous les sentiments contraires qui envahissaient son âme. Elle n'allait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant ce type.

- Ça ne vous touche même pas? Et pourtant je suis persuadé que vous ne connaissez pas du tout Séto Kaiba, même si vous partagez le même lit..

- Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde absolument pas, trancha-t-elle violemment en désirant l'interrompre.

- Non, bien sûr que non! Vous avez raison. Seulement, reprit-il, je maintiens que vous ne le connaissez pas. Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce dont il est capable.

Elle soupira vivement ennuyée.

- D'abord vous dites qu'il détient quelque chose et ensuite vous le traitez de meurtrier… quelle est la part de vérité? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse autant?

- Bon…disons qu'il est plutôt en bonne voie de le devenir si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Ah! Voilà déjà une nuance qui se précise, vous croyez pas?

Il s'interrompit devant la perspicacité de la jeune femme à ne pas voir les choses sous le même angle.

- D'accord, je reprends, dit-il toujours avec ce sourire frimeur. On a retrouvé la trace de tous les prisonniers faits lors de cette journée. Sur le nombre, un était grièvement blessé – gracieuseté de M. Kaiba qui s'était fait justice – et un autre lui, a disparu. Totalement.

_« Séto? » _Un doute dans son esprit.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Bien qu'une certaine fureur brûlait au milieu de son ventre et remontait jusqu'à la tête.

- Et c'est celui qui vous a fait le plus de mal. Il a été radié entièrement de la mappemonde terrestre. Vous ne vous demandez pas ce qu'il en est advenu? Qu'est-ce que Kaiba en a fait, d'après vous?

Naomi ne baissa jamais son regard impassible. Et Dieu seul sait combien elle était ébranlée par ces révélations.

- Comme vous voyez… cela vous concerne directement ma chère.

_« Grrr... »_

- Et c'est ce que je désire récupérer. Séto Kaiba a voulu faire justice lui-même. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Mais il n'en a aucun droit. Vous le concèderez, je crois, non?

Elle ne montrait toujours aucune faiblesse. Mais elle demeurait pourtant muette.

- Vous ne dites rien? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas enlevé toutes vos belles idées sur ce « prince charmant »?

Cette fois, elle se moqua délibérément en arborant son plus beau sourire.

- Aucune, souffla-t-elle, lui prouvant qu'il ne l'avait nullement déstabilisée.

- Je veux ce prisonnier, ordonna-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Et je ne sais pas où il est, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais lui le sait.

- Séto Kaiba est-il si dangereux pour que vous éprouviez tant de difficulté à lui en parler directement?

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il n'en était pas encore temps. Mais le moment viendrait où il l'affronterait, certainement.

- Et maintenant? recommença-t-elle. Vous comptez me prendre en otage et faire un échange?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là? Ça ne m'était même pas passé par la tête.

_« Ah oui? Comme si j'allais te croire… quel baratin…tu as déjà bien essayé si je ne me trompe… »_

Tôt ou tard, c'est par lui que vous devrez passer. Pas par moi.

- Oh ! Je sais. Et j'y compte bien d'ailleurs…

_« J'y compte bien…j'y compte bien? » _

La menace n'était pas que présente; elle était valide ultérieurement. Ces mots plaquèrent violemment le fond de l'esprit de Naomi, accompagnés par un lourd cri d'alerte.

- Mais je crois que vous sous-estimez votre pouvoir réel sur Kaiba.

- M. KAIBA! le reprit-elle vivement en lui interdisant de se montrer irrespectueux envers sa personne.

Ils s'évaluèrent tous deux un court instant de par leurs regards croisés, bien qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas la réelle couleur de son iris.

- Peu importe. Tout ce que je veux, pour l'instant…

_« Pour l'instant… »_ Naomi enregistra très vite l'information.

- C'est de ravoir le prisonnier.

- Et je vous répète que c'est par lui que vous devrez passer, conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, ma chère.

Tous les muscles se crispèrent dans le dos de Naomi.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire autant.

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

Puis peu de temps après, Naomi entendit le moteur de la voiture redémarrer, signe qu'ils repartaient. Ce qui la soulagea brièvement et lui permit enfin de reprendre son souffle. Parce qu'elle en manquait soudain.

Et si c'était vrai?

Est-ce que Séto était réellement capable d'une corruption pareille? Capable de réfuter n'importe quelle justice des hommes et imposer ses propres lois?

Il ne lui avait pas menti; ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Elle ne pourrait même pas lui reprocher. Mais s'il détenait un homme, aussi vermine fut-il, elle restait d'avis que moralement, ce n'était pas quelque chose de permis.

Et puis…pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Ne se doutait-il pas des retombées et des conséquences que ce geste risquait d'entraîner?

Et puis surtout, qu'en avait-il fait?

**&&&&&&**

- Non Mokuba! s'écria-t-elle sèchement. Tu bloques en reculant et tu contre-attaques avec ton autre poing…tu obliges ton adversaire à reculer à son tour, de façon à ce que tu ne sois pas collé à son corps et incapable de riposter. Ou d'être à sa merci.

Elle avait beau se montrer d'une patience indiscutable. Mais le moment était désormais mal choisi. Les cours de protection devaient redoubler d'ardeur. Elle le savait trop bien; Mokuba serait une cible de choix pour des ravisseurs potentiels. Comme il l'avait toujours été auparavant. Et cela l'enrageait tellement qu'elle négligeait soudain la maladresse du jeune homme et son incapacité à apprendre aussi vite.

Et pourtant, le temps pressait.

- Nao! cria-t-il, j'y arrive pas!

- Si tu vas y arriver Moki…

- Oh…on peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui, d'accord? Et puis Séto va bientôt..

- Non! On continue. Ton frère devra l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Et tu dois savoir te défendre Mokuba. C'est important.

- Mais arrête! On dirait que ma vie en dépend! s'insurgea-t-il déjà épuisé par plus d'une heure d'entraînement intensif, ruisselant de sueur tant et bien que son kimono adhérait détestablement à tout son corps.

_« Elle en dépend justement! » _

Mais Naomi ne laissa jamais sortir ces paroles de ses lèvres.

Elle avait probablement toutes les allures d'un tyran tant elle s'obstinait à s'entraîner. Même la légère douleur qui lancinait dans ses côtes ne parvenait pas à la faire arrêter.

- Allez…frappe-moi! insista-t-elle encore.

- Non!

- Mokuba! Tu restes et tu continues ou tu t'en vas et c'est terminé. Compris?

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle faisait tout ça parce qu'elle le savait en danger? Parce qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'accélérer son apprentissage, durement peut-être mais c'était bien là sa seule intention.

Elle était épuisée elle aussi. Mais comme si c'était là le dernier de ses combats, elle se butait à ne pas céder un pouce à l'adversaire. Pas tant qu'elle tiendrait debout.

_« Grrr…pas vrai? »_

Kaiba ouvrit la porte de la grande salle où s'entraînaient Naomi et Mokuba.

_« Non…pas vrai… »_

Et pourtant une étrange fierté s'était installée dans le creux de son cœur. Son frère excellait aux arts martiaux? Et il ne lui avait pas encore dit.

Oui il était très heureux.

Sauf une ombre au tableau; c'était Naomi qui, imprudente, lui montrait.

Mais à quoi pouvait-elle donc penser?

Il connaissait mieux que quiconque son véritable état physique, ayant l'opportunité- et le plaisir immense- de démystifier chaque parcelle de son corps jour après jour. Ainsi il était en mesure d'en mesurer toute la validité.

Et cela le mit dans une colère profonde de la voir se débattre sans la moindre considération pour ses blessures.

Tous deux s'étaient arrêtés un bref instant lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent sur le seuil de la porte à les scruter d'un regard franc.

_« T'en mêle pas Séto… »_

Mais était-ce une demande ou un avertissement?

Et puis, allait-il l'entendre?

- Oh! grand frère! s'écria Mokuba, à moitié honteux de se faire prendre sur le fait et à moitié heureux d'éloigner d'eux le dernier secret qui les séparait depuis quelque temps.

Séto se plut à sourire à son frangin. Sûr qu'il était content de lui.

- Allez Moki, reprit Naomi qui fit abstraction de l'entrée de Kaiba. On reprend…

- À vous voir l'allure, je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit Kaiba qui approchait doucement d'eux.

Il n'avait pas été sans remarquer leur épuisement à tous deux ni à la rougeur qui échauffait leurs visages.

Encore, Naomi fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Seul Mokuba hésita entre le judicieux conseil de son frère – qui, il l'espérait réussirait à faire changer Naomi d'idée- et l'ordre direct de cette dernière qui s'était remise en position d'attaque.

- Moki! le prévint-elle une autre fois.

- Je ne peux pas Nao… bredouilla-t-il. Je suis vidé et puis je ne veux pas te frapper.

- Pourquoi?

- Mais parce que tu es une fille et que je veux pas…avoua-t-il honteusement.

- Des conneries tout ça! Hurla-t-elle à son intention. Tu crois qu'une fille, elle, se priverait de te mettre K.O. si c'était nécessaire?

- Naomi…du calme… souffla Kaiba qui s'était rapproché et qui avait très bien discerné la colère dans sa voix plus quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas pu dire le mot.

Mais Mokuba tremblait presque tellement il était en proie au pire dilemme.

Elle soupira vivement irritée.

- Très bien. Alors…

Puis se tournant vers Kaiba qui était arrivé à leurs côtés, elle continua…

- …je suis certaine que ton frère lui, pourra. N'est-ce pas Kaiba?

_« Kaiba? QUOI? »_

Il recula presque d'un pas.

Elle se montrait si agressive tout à coup. Et en même temps, elle le provoquait délibérément.

Qu'avait-elle donc à vouloir prouver? Et à qui?

-Voilà…je te montre le mouvement et…recommença-t-elle en sifflant entre les dents comme si elle désirait lui foutre une raclée.

Mais Kaiba, qui déjà avait d'autres projets depuis son entrée dans la pièce – entre autres rabrouer Naomi afin qu'elle cesse immédiatement de se surmener – se décida pour un autre plan.

Il le regrettait déjà fort amèrement. Et il se répugnait lui-même au geste qu'il allait poser. Mais il se devait de le faire. Même si c'était encore risqué. Tout était risqué avec Naomi.

Elle n'avait pas encore terminé de lui montrer la technique qu'il bondit droit devant elle en la saisissant brutalement entre ses bras puis referma une étreinte très ferme de manière à lui causer un fort malaise au niveau des côtes.

- Grr.. Séto! Lâche-la! cria furieusement Mokuba qui avait très bien aperçu le visage de Naomi se crisper sous la douleur que lui avait procuré le serrement.

Elle avait d'ailleurs très difficilement retenu un lourd gémissement alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Et c'est Kaiba lui-même qui en souffrait le plus. Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne le savait.

_« C'est pour ton bien mon ange, même si c'est lâche. Je sais… pardon »_

Il avait maintenant relâché son étreinte lui permettant de respirer plus adéquatement. Mais il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, la fixant d'un regard qu'il aurait voulu implacable et qui pourtant le trahissait puisque toute l'inquiétude du monde s'était logée au creux de ses prunelles.

Elle respirait difficilement.

Mais elle parvint tout de même à arrêter Mokuba qui s'apprêtait à les séparer. Elle le sentait, il était en colère contre son frère.

- Non! Ça va Moki… souffla-t-elle durement.

Puis, de ses mains posées sur le torse de Kaiba, elle le repoussa en croisant son regard avec dureté.

- Séto! Pourquoi tu lui as fait mal ? Pourquoi? criait Mokuba qui s'expliquait si mal les agissements de son frère.

«_ Pardon…pardon Naomi »_

Kaiba ne décrochait pas son regard de son visage blême.

- Ça va Moki. En fait… ton frère vient de me sauver la vie…

- Quoi?

- En temps de guerre un ennemi n'aurait pas eu la même clémence et aurait profité de ma faiblesse…

Elle n'avait pas non plus quitter le regard de Kaiba au fond duquel, elle le croyait, elle avait perçu une certaine détresse.

- …c'est exact, Séto? demanda-t-elle.

Sans même dire un mot, Kaiba s'éloigna totalement impassible comme s'il avait fait ce qu'il devait, sans remords.

Et pourtant quand il fut hors de portée de leur vision, il se laissa tomber contre le mur, choqué par son propre geste.

Pire, il tremblait tant la douleur persistait dans son estomac.

Mais c'était pour son bien.

Ou peut-être pour le sien.

Vrai qu'il avait mal réagi. Au lieu de l'encourager et de s'en montrer réellement fier- ce qu'il était d'ailleurs – il avait préféré démolir sa confiance avec l'arrière-pensée de la retenir plus longtemps sous sa coupe. Lui montrer que sous sa seule protection, elle était en sécurité.

Et c'est ce geste disgracieux qui le faisait pourtant souffrir le plus, mortellement.

Il lui avait fait mal.

C'était, au fond, impardonnable.

Des pas pressés se firent entendre derrière lui.

Mokuba.

- Mais t'es malade? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Kaiba se redressa, ne trouvant au fond aucun mot qui put excuser son comportement.

- Je te parle Séto! cria-t-il impérativement.

- Suffit Mokuba! Et parle-moi avec plus de respect.

Mokuba était blessé lui aussi. Jamais il n'aurait crû son frère capable d'une telle lâcheté.

- Bravo! s'écria-t-il à nouveau, le regard noyé dans l'eau saline. Et ça fait partie de ton plan pour la retenir, c'est ça?

Kaiba respira profondément.

« _Non, non…jamais…non »_

Bien sûr qu'il méritait toute la réprobation de son frère. Mais pas sa haine.

- Et bien moi je te le dis Séto… je crois que t'as besoin de revoir ta stratégie!

Puis sans rien ajouter, il préféra retourner au sous-sol rejoindre Naomi.

**&&&&&&**

- Ça va, je t'assure, dit Naomi en montant l'escalier qui menait au second étage.

- Tu es certaine? N'est-ce pas? C'est pas seulement pour me rassurer hein?

Il était réellement accablé par cette scène.

- Non. Pas du tout. Il ne m'a pas fait si mal. Et puis, à sa façon, il a eu raison de le faire. Ça m'a fait réaliser que je devrai m'entraîner encore plus durement. C'est tout.

Au fond, son premier réflexe avait été de le repousser violemment quitte à le blesser physiquement. N'avait-elle pas passé tant d'heures et d'années à combattre justement pour éviter ce genre d'épreuve? C'eut été facile de s'en défaire. Elle le savait trop bien. Mais elle n'avait pu s'y contraindre, persuadée qu'il ne le faisait pas par gaieté de cœur. Et surtout, parce qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle était purement et simplement incapable de lui causer le moindre mal.

Mais elle l'avait laissée la heurter. Sans réagir.

Mokuba resta un moment bouche bée, grande ouverte, ne sachant plus très bien quoi dire ou quoi faire.

- Oh et puis…je m'excuse Moki. J'aurais pas dû te pousser autant.

Puis doucement, elle imprégna sa joue d'un baiser.

- Mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Comme ton frère. Ne l'oublie jamais.

_« Elle lui pardonne déjà? »_

_« Moi…j'aurai quelque difficulté là »_

**&&&&&&**

«_ Stupide! »_

Kaiba s'était réfugié dans les ténèbres de son bureau. Plus que jamais il souhaitait n'avoir nulle compagnie en ce moment.

Il était anéanti par sa propre lâcheté. Et cette entaille qu'il s'était faite volontairement au cœur.

Il lapidait toute l'affection des deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde en s'en séparant maladroitement.

Oui, il avait bien lui dans le regard de son petit frère toute la colère dont il était l'objet.  
Et oui, il avait bien ressenti toute la souffrance dans le corps de Naomi, comme si c'eut été la sienne.

Comment voudraient-ils l'un comme l'autre lui adresser la parole à présent?

Malgré tout, une seule question tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »_

Des coups portés contre la porte l'obligèrent à se redresser dans son fauteuil.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire d'entrer que déjà la fine silhouette de Naomi se découpait dans la lumière.

Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à l'accueillir dans ses bras ou à se jeter à genoux pour demander pardon. Il n'en était pas certain.

Elle maintenait sur lui un regard attristé, certes, mais si lourd de sens qu'il lui était presque intolérable de le sentir sur lui.

Voilà qu'il n'était plus aussi brave.

Ce fut pourtant sa réaction qui le déboussola le plus lorsqu'elle vint doucement se blottir dans ses bras.

_« Je n'en mérite pas autant Naomi… »_

- Je suis perdue Séto…

_« …et si fatiguée par moments… »_

Tendrement, il la serra contre lui en soupirant aussi doucement comme si le ciel s'annonçait aussi bleu qu'auparavant.

- Je n'ai pas voulu…

- Je sais, répondit-elle en moulant son corps encore plus intensément contre le sien.

Il lui semblait ressentir toute la peine de Kaiba dans cette simple étreinte.

Comment un être aussi doux pouvait-il se montrer aussi cruel?

- Séto…il faut qu'on parle.

Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux qu'il huma au passage.

- Oui.

Puis elle s'en sépara en le repoussant doucement.

- Assis-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je peux très bien rester debout.

- Non, assis-toi. Ce que je vais te dire ne risque pas de te plaire.

_« Non…elle va pas me dire qu'elle s'en…va? »_

Cela expliquerait la douceur de ses gestes et l'incertitude qui l'habitait soudain.

Elle prit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme si elle cherchait les mots appropriés avant de commencer.

Mais à sa demande, il s'était rassis sur son fauteuil, l'écoutant attentivement.

- Qu'est-il arrivé des hommes qui nous ont kidnappé moi et Mokuba?

Kaiba cacha difficilement sa surprise.

- Ils sont là où ils doivent être, en prison.

- Tous?

« Quoi? »

Kaiba s'imprégna le corps à son dos de fauteuil comme s'il y était collé tout à coup.

_« À quoi veux-tu en venir Naomi? »_

- Ils sont bien « TOUS » en prison, tu en es certain?

Kaiba préféra éviter de répondre.

- Pourquoi cette question? Plus aucun d'entre eux ne vous feront le moindre mal.

_« Idiot! C'est toi qui lui as fait du mal… grrrr»_

- Séto! reprit-elle gravement. Es-tu bien sûr qu'ils sont tous en prison?

Elle insistait si sérieusement qu'il se doutât de quelque chose.

- Tu as parlé avec quelqu'un?

- Ah! Ainsi, tu l'admets? Dis-moi…la vérité Séto.

- Je n'admets rien du tout. Ils ne nuiront plus à personne et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Elle soupira lourdement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Séto lui, fronçait des sourcils à présent.

Pourquoi cette question et maintenant?

- Naomi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai rencontré un type qui prétend que tu gardes un homme prisonnier. Et que cet homme est celui qui m'a blessée…

Kaiba manqua tout près d'arrêter de respirer.

- Quoi? Tu as quoi? Qui? Avec qui as-tu parlé?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai Séto?

S'ils continuaient à jouer au chat et à la souris, ils en auraient pour des heures.

- Et si c'était vrai? demanda-t-il comme s'il avouait ses crimes à moitié.

- C'est pas vrai? Séto, comment as-tu osé?

La colère s'amplifia sur son visage.

- Et lui? Comment a-t-il osé? Il n'a même pas eu la moindre compassion, pas la moindre moralité et c'est pas lui qui te tenait en sang dans ses bras, Naomi…

Il avait dû s'arrêter de parler, trop ému par ce pénible souvenir.

- On ne pouvait même pas te reconnaître Naomi tellement il… alors pourquoi aurais-je eu pitié d'un tel bâtard? Dis-moi?

_« C'est pour moi qu'il a… pour moi? »_

Tout s'expliquait clairement sans chercher à en dire davantage. Kaiba lui était dévoué au-delà de son imagination.

- Qui t'en a parlé Naomi? Dis-moi maintenant!

Effondrée, elle rechercha un peu d'air avant de continuer.

- Nous sommes encore en danger Séto. Surtout toi et Mokuba. Je crois que ce n'était pas le bon type qui a été pris comme cerveau de la bande. Et pire, le véritable, il court les rues, Séto.

Kaiba s'enrageait à présent.

Comment avait-il pu être berné aussi facilement? Comment avait-il pu manquer d'autant de vigilance?

- Explique… j'ai besoin de tout savoir.

Aussi elle lui raconta toutes ses mystérieuses filatures depuis quelque temps jusqu'à sa rencontre de l'après-midi devant l'orphelinat. Et bien entendu, toujours elle fit abstraction de ses propres valeurs et sentiments. Le moment représentait trop de danger immédiat.

- Il veut ce prisonnier Séto.

Il se retourna violemment en proie à une crise de rage.

- Non. Pas question!

N'avait-il pas fait une promesse?

- En fait, je pense que c'est une couverture. Je ne suis pas certaine que c'est tout ce qu'il veut. Il faut que tu penses à protéger Mokuba davantage. C'est important Séto.

- Mais pour qui tu me prends? Tu crois que je vais laisser mon petit frère aller et venir à sa guise avec ce danger qui nous menace?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Non, je sais. T'inquiète pas, j'y verrai.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit : qu'est-ce que tu en as fait de ce prisonnier?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler avec toi, Naomi.

Elle courba la tête.

Trop de choses la parcouraient en même temps. Mais chose certaine, en s'envenimant, tout allait de mal en pis.

**&&&&&&**

- Bonsoir!

L'horloge murale marquait 17 h 45.

- Bonsoir chère dame… j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard…je crois deviner que les portes ferment tôt.

- C'est exact. Mais pour vous, dit la directrice en souriant, je peux bien faire une petite exception. De courte durée mais…

- Très bien, reprit l'homme. Un étranger qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans les parages. Alors j'irai droit au but : je désire ardemment adopter un enfant.

- Oh! Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle en se rebiffant. C'est une très bonne chose ça.

- N'est-ce pas? dit-il en offrant un sourire charmeur. J'ADORE les enfants. Mais je n'ai encore jamais pu en avoir, ma femme s'étant avérée stérile.

- OH! Comme c'est dommage. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas votre faute, dit-il mielleusement. Donc…je serais très intéressée par une fille. D'ailleurs… j'en ai aperçu une cet après-midi, elle jouait dehors avec une femme, probablement une employée, je ne sais pas… Vous croyez que je pourrais la voir un moment?

**&&&&&&&**

Naomi avait déjà quitté depuis un petit moment laissant Kaiba plus amer que jamais.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui parvint à retenir son attention. Sur le coin du bureau était étalée une enveloppe blanche avec pour entête son seul nom, écrit maladroitement d'une main d'enfant, lui semblait-il. "M. Séto Kaiba"

Kaiba prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. C'était un dessin d'un superbe dragon blanc, son emblème avec quelques mots bien particuliers. Le tout signé de la main d'un garçon de 10 ans. Jérémy Amburst.

**&&&&&&&**

_**Voilà! Un chap un peu plus long que d'autres précédents. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura toujours plu!**_

_Bizoux! Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews!_


	24. L'Exil

**Note de l'auteur** : 

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Oui, je sais je suis un peu en retard à poster! Mais, vrai que cette semaine, j'ai été un peu occupée et j'ai pas pris de temps pour écrire. _

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, et bien j'ai failli décaler encore une fois. Mais finalement, après avoir retravaillé un peu, et bien voilà, je l'envoie. Pour le prochain, tout dépendant de vos réactions, il sera plus rapide à expédier! lol_

_Vous semblez assez inquiets de la tournures des événements, je me trompe? Sourire_

_Encore une fois, xième et éternelle… Merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire et de reviewer. C'est très apprécié. Je sais, j'arrête pas de le dire. Mais bon, c'est vrai._

_Je vous adore toujours autant!_

_Bon! Ceci étant dit, assez rigolé. On passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant._

_D'ailleurs, d'après le titre, j'imagine que vous vous en doutez, n'est-ce pas?_

_Je n'ai rien à rajouter! Ça vous étonne, non? _

_Bizoux! Et merci!_

**Chapitre 24 **

**_L'Exil_**

Pourquoi l'avoir accroché?

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait orné le mur de son bureau avec ce dessin et cette lettre d'un si jeune admirateur.

Ou plutôt si. Il le savait parfaitement.

Il l'avait placé aux côtés de celui que Mokuba, enfant, lui avait également dessiné. Ça lui avait rappelé tant de souvenirs d'un coup.

Et plus que tout, Jérémy avait réussi à le toucher.

Depuis l'arrivée de Naomi, Kaiba était forcé d'admettre que son humanisme prenait sérieusement le pas sur son inflexibilité légendaire; il apprenait maintenant à se montrer plus sensible, plus tolérant, plus enclin au pardon et à la compassion. Ce qu'elle était parvenue à extirper de lui n'avait aucun prix puisqu'il s'en croyait démuni depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait crû possible qu'un être, aussi extraordinaire fut-il, fût en mesure de découvrir cette partie qu'il croyait enfouie dans les plus obscures abysses de son âme.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait fait du chemin pour arriver jusque-là. Mais rien ne s'était fait sans mal.

Et ce petit homme lui rappelait le long parcours enjambé d'arrache-pied pour monter dans les puissants dédales de l'aristocratie mondiale.

Oui, Jérémy l'avait ému.

Et Naomi le troublait encore plus. Elle détenait tous les pouvoirs sur lui sans savoir et sans chercher à en abuser. Et cette façon de tout lui pardonner, même son plus mauvais côté, l'étonnait et le bouleversait à la fois; elle était probablement la meilleure personne au monde à pouvoir comprendre ses gestes. Et elle les comprenait. Mieux. Dans une parfaite communion. S'il n'y avait pas tant à exhumer des ruines du passé, il en était persuadé, leur vie commune ne trouverait nulle part son pareil.

Mais voilà. La vérité demeurait que Naomi n'avait jamais cessé de souffrir et de se refermer sur elle-même, même dans le confort et la quiétude de ses bras.

Il se faisait tard déjà et le ciel avait obscurci la terre.

Mais toujours, Kaiba s'acharnait devant son écran, résolu toutefois à ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps. Il était désireux de retrouver sa famille, un peu dispersée pour le moment. Il ne restait pas sans comprendre que Mokuba lui en voulait âprement.

Et cela l'irritait.

Vrai qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Et il n'en était pas fier du tout. Au contraire. L'amertume écumait encore au bord de ses lèvres. Comme toujours il le regretterait. Mais n'avait-il pas prévenu son cadet de ne pas chercher à s'interposer entre eux d'autant qu'il avait des « plans » en tête?

Même si cela se réduisait à lui faire le moindre mal, ce qui le répugnait encore davantage.

Mais il lui faudrait reprendre sur lui-même et lui faire face à nouveau. Ce qui n'allait certes pas s'avérer une sinécure.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'extirpa de ses songes.

- Kaiba? répondit-il sur le même ton uniforme.

Son visage se crispa dans un rictus ulcéré non sans blêmir à l'outrage.

- Quoi?

_« Arghhh …il est donc prêt à tout? Même aux pires bassesses? Grr… »_

Et puis il s'était retrouvé adossé bien droit dans son fauteuil

- Oui…Faites…soupira-t-il. Très bien.

Puis il avait raccroché très lentement le combiné comme s'il eut peur de l'échapper avant de le déposer, accablé par cette terrible nouvelle.

Vraiment rien de bon.

Et puis janvier tirait déjà à sa fin.

Tout allait donc s'allier pour lui rendre la tâche plus difficile?

Le 1er février approchait rapidement, dans trois jours.

Et cette date, Kaiba la redoutait avec encore plus d'amertume. Parce qu'elle marquait la pire vague creuse dans la vie de Naomi. Une fin du monde existentielle qui n'allait pas s'amenuiser sous seul prétexte qu'il était à ses côtés.

Ça oui, il craignait ce jour avec terreur. Il en était déjà malade parce qu'il n'était pas sans comprendre l'impuissance qu'il éprouverait à la regarder souffrir encore, probablement pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et imaginer jusqu'à maintenant.

Et il allait assister à ce spectacle édifiant sans même pouvoir bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider à passer au travers.

Ce serait peine perdue de toute façon. Il n'était pas du tout certain qu'elle le laisse lui offrir son aide. Il était au contraire plus enclin à croire au rejet, ce qu'il ne supporterait qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté, même avec ce qu'il savait.

Kaiba soupira lourdement; il lui restait un peu de temps pour se ressaisir et prendre contenance d'ici-là.

Il savait au moins ce qu'il n'allait pas faire : fuir et l'abandonner au moment où elle aurait le plus besoin de sa présence.

Mais d'abord, il jugea le temps venu de s'expliquer avec son petit frère.

Aussi il quitta son bureau avec empressement, ne désirant nullement faire tarder les choses plus longtemps.

En moins de deux, il avait traversé le hall et enjambé l'escalier qui menait au second étage.

_« toc toc toc »_

La porte s'ouvrit sur la mine déconfite de Mokuba qui, visiblement, n'avait toujours pas digéré son geste, vu le regard de mépris qu'il lui adressa aussitôt.

- Mokuba… souffla Kaiba, incertain de lui-même tout à coup. Je t'avais dit que j'aurais besoin de toi. Et bien, c'est maintenant.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

L'heure paraissait grave.

Et elle l'était.

**&&&&&&**

Ce n'était pas son combat.

Alors pourquoi s'acharner à rester? Mais qu'est-ce qui la retenait tant dans ses bras?

Naomi balaya affectueusement le torse de Kaiba de ses doigts, blottie contre lui. Ce n'était pas une habitude et ça ne le serait jamais. C'était devenu un besoin vital de sentir leurs corps s'enlacer et se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Et tous deux y répondaient avec toujours plus d'ardeur chaque fois, sans manquer une seule journée entre les intervalles.

- Tu sais qu'il est dangereux, n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais… répondit-il dans une même caresse, songeur.

_« Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi il veut ravoir cette crapule? »_

Mais Kaiba garda cette question pour lui seul.

- Je pense comme toi, reprit-elle. S'il est au courant et qu'il est si bien informé, on ne peut pas rejeter l'hypothèse qu'il a vraisemblablement trempé jusqu'au cou dans toute cette histoire.

Elle avait raison. Mais Kaiba, en dépit des circonstances, n'avait pu échapper un sourire agréablement surpris de s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

Naomi s'inquiétait autant que lui. Mieux; elle recherchait les causes à effet, dévoilant par là son intelligence à remonter à la source et à désirer les protéger lui et Mokuba.

- Et si depuis le début, il était le seul et véritable investigateur de ce kidnapping…

Kaiba avait perdu son tendre sourire mais la serra plus doucement contre lui.

- Oui, j'y ai pensé…murmura-t-il comme s'il nageait dans les pires marasmes.

D'où le danger encore plus persistant de la situation.

Quand et comment ce type – inconnu par surcroît- comptait-il récidiver alors?

Et surtout…à qui s'en prendrait-il en premier?

Il en avait déjà un très net aperçu, vu les nouvelles.

Un frisson très désagréable traversa toute la colonne vertébrale de Kaiba.

Oui. Il avait peur. Et ce n'était pas pour lui-même.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de revivre ce cauchemar une seconde fois. Et il était loin d'être prêt à laisser qui que ce soit risquer sa peau.

Comme il détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Mais voilà que la menace grondait encore plus terrifiante que la précédente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, souffla-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Pense à Moki, c'est le plus…vulnérable...

Kaiba referma les paupières n'osant pas la serrer encore plus fermement pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne la véritable angoisse qui le tourmentait.

N'avait-elle toujours pas compris ce qu'elle représentait pour lui?

Il jugeait qu'à ce moment précis, Mokuba n'avait rien des attributs d'une cible en comparaison avec elle.

Il se demandait même si elle pouvait se douter à quel point et si ça lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Bien sûr, elle savait se défendre. Et pourtant cela n'avait servi à rien ce jour où il l'avait soulevée du plancher froid écorchée et ensanglantée.

Et son esprit se refusait à se remémorer cette scène ignoble et barbare, cauchemardesque.

Non. Jamais il ne voudrait revivre ça. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a voire même tout ce qu'il est pour ne pas en arriver là.

Oui. Séto Kaiba se sacrifierait lui-même avec grande joie pour ne plus jamais souffrir autant.

- Tu as un plan?

Elle connaissait trop bien Kaiba maintenant pour ne pas envisager une réplique certaine de sa part. Il n'allait certes pas rester là et attendre que les choses se passent sans bouger.

Kaiba soupira gentiment amusé.

Et dire qu'on l'accusait de tout prévoir sournoisement.

- Je dois d'abord trouver qui il est. Et quand ce sera fait…

- Séto…

- Hum?

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment…parvint-elle à avouer difficilement.

Oui. Lui aussi. D'autant qu'il savait déjà par où avait commencé ce gibier de potence.

Mais combien de temps Séto serait-il capable de lui cacher?

Pour l'heure, encore paisible, il choisit d'écarter délibérément ce tracas dans l'esprit de Naomi alors qu'il la retournait sur le dos, se retrouvant au-dessus du même coup.

- Hé… murmura-t-il en caressant ses lèvres des siennes. N'y pense plus…

Elle oubliait tout dans ses bras comme si elle venait au monde une seconde fois sous son seul toucher. Il n'y avait plus de passé, plus d'avenir. Qu'un seul moment présent.

Mais elle se souvint, avant de sombrer dans les plus purs délices, avoir pensé qu'il était tourmenté. Peut-être plus qu'elle d'ailleurs.

Mais non.

Ce n'était pas son combat.

Alors pourquoi donc s'acharner à rester?

**&&&&&&**

Fidèle à ses habitudes journalières, Kaiba avait quitté la maison.

Il avait d'abord passé un très long moment à observer Naomi sommeiller. Puis très tendrement, avant de tourner les talons, il avait déposé un baiser sur son front non sans éprouver un malaise atroce. N'avait-il pas gardé le silence sur ce qu'elle apprendrait bien assez vite?

La journée s'annonçait difficile.

Il avait tellement de choses à faire.

**&&&&&&**

Pourquoi ne pas rester tout simplement?

Qu'avait-elle à perdre? Et puis, qui sait si cela n'allait pas s'effriter avec le temps.

Qui pouvait bien le prédire?

Kaiba se finirait par se lasser, la nouveauté ne trouvant plus d'attrait.

Et puis rien ne dure. Tôt ou tard, tout le monde se quitte.

Et on perd ceux qu'on aime.

Oui. Et le temps passait si vite.

Trois jours. Trois seuls petits jours encore avant de retomber abruptement dans la pire des léthargies, comme à chaque année.

Comme un rituel.

Éternel.

Le cœur ne pourrait se presser plus adroitement dans sa poitrine puisqu'il le demeurait en permanence.

Mais qu'allait-elle faire de Séto?

C'était l'un de ces moments que l'on se doit de passer seul. Ces instants où la paix n'existe pas comme elle n'existera jamais plus.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire alors pour lui expliquer son attitude?

Et puis pourquoi cette envie irrésistible de continuer à tourbillonner dans son orbite comme un satellite?  
Séto réussissait à panser des blessures, lui faisant presque oublier pendant des heures, quand il était là, que la vie n'était pas si belle.

Voilà tout ce à quoi elle pensait en se réveillant et en se retournant dans ce lit douillet; elle allait s'acharner sur ses cours et ses entraînements, attirer Mokuba dans son sillage par le fait même, et puis aussi elle reprendrait ses activités à l'hôtel et en dehors également.

Elle devrait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Bonne ou mauvaise. Se défaire un peu de l'emprise Kaiba et revenir à la normale.

Ainsi, elle pourrait continuer à le fréquenter tout en sortant de cette maison désagréable. Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Chaque fois que les souvenirs des enfants Kaiba lui revenait en mémoire, elle ressentait le besoin de sortir de cette demeure infernale. L'ombre de leur bourreau planait toujours. Et elle l'avait en horreur.

Elle s'était habillée, encore et toujours de noir, puis était descendue à la cuisine dire bonjour à Marie, fidèle au poste.

- Oh! Mademoiselle… s'écria celle-ci aussitôt qu'elle aperçut la jeune femme pénétrer dans la pièce. Vous avez eu un message et la dame m'a dit que c'était très important.

Naomi saisit le petit billet que Marie lui tendit.

Cette fois elle était angoissée au-delà de toute description en se précipitant vers le téléphone le plus près.

- Bonjour! C'est Naomi…

- Ah! Oh… Naomi...s'exclama Mme Kinoshi d'abord enthousiaste d'entendre son interlocutrice. Mais la tonalité de sa voix l'avait ensuite rapidement trahie lorsqu'elle avait promptement baissé de volume.

Une mauvaise nouvelle n'est jamais agréable à annoncer.

Elle ne réussit pas à tromper la jeune femme qui présageait déjà le pire.

- Ah…je…Naomi…j'ai pensé que je devais vous donner les dernières nouvelles puisque je sais combien vous êtes proche des enfants… recommença-t-elle.

_« Non…non…ne dites pas… »_

- Voilà…quelqu'un s'est présenté pour adopter Molina…

Elle n'avait pas su comment le dire. Mais elle avait finalement opté pour la franchise.

- Je suis désolée Naomi. J'aurais aimé vous l'annoncer en face…enfin…

Mais Naomi n'écoutait déjà plus.

_« …je l'ai…abandonnée…elle aussi…je n'ai pas… »_

Elle lutta difficilement pour ravaler ses larmes, consciente qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la maison et que Marie, qui n'était que de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'inquièterait aussitôt si elle s'apercevait d'un changement majeur dans son attitude.

_« Dis quelque chose…n'importe quoi… »_

Mais les sanglots nouaient sa gorge muette.

Elle réussit toutefois à s'éclaircir la voix après s'être donné quelques secondes – qui lui parurent une éternité- pour reprendre sur elle.

- Oh…quand?

L'adoption s'est faite hier soir, officiellement, avoua la directrice de l'orphelinat.

_« Hier soir? »_

Cette fois, Naomi convulsa brutalement; cela ne concordait-il pas avec cette fâcheuse rencontre du type à la limousine. N'avait-il pas eu tout le loisir de l'apercevoir partager les jeux des enfants et particulièrement ceux de la petite?

_« C'est pas vrai…pas vrai…non…ça ne peut pas… »_

Mais elle devait savoir avant de continuer à s'inquiéter davantage.

- Et…qui… qui s'est présenté pour…

Puis sa voix s'était éteinte à mi-parcours, comme si la tâche s'avérait surnaturelle à poursuivre.

- Oh…Naomi, je ne peux pas…c'est confidentiel, vous le savez bien, n'est-ce pas?

Naomi se secoua durement, entraînant l'appareil à se plaquer à son visage par intermittence. Et puis elle avait senti ses jambes ramollir, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber à genoux d'un instant à l'autre.

Et encore ce mauvais pressentiment. La rage au ventre.

- Mme Kinoshi… pas de ça…je vous en prie… je dois savoir.

Jamais elle n'aurait su mieux dire.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un court silence; la dame songeant sans aucun doute à ce qu'elle devait dévoiler ou non, même liée par une profonde amitié.

Elle se ravisa. Après tout ce que Naomi avait fait et continuait de faire pour ces enfants, elle n'avait pas le droit de la tenir dans un secret immuable.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit non plus de divulguer des informations aussi personnelles.

- Naomi, je comprends…mais…

_« Non, je ne crois pas… »_

- C'est un homme, se décida-t-elle à avouer. Il lui semblait même que la réponse était sortie toute seule de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait eu à pousser les mots pour se culbuter.

Encore, restait-il un espoir, aussi petit soit-il?

- Marié, accompagné?

Naomi sentit le mur se rapprocher au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait les forces fuir son corps. Son front s'y était collé.

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas en dire plus Naomi, termina Mme Kinoshi, je suis tenue par le secret…

_« C'est ma faute…ma faute… j'aurais dû prévoir et être plus prudente…à cause de moi elle…je l'ai abandonnée…abandonnée. »_

Naomi avait raccroché sans plus le moindre égard.

Elle était ailleurs, complètement basculée dans un univers si noir que même les ténèbres, en comparaison, reluisaient d'un éclat ardent.

L'assurance quittait ce regard d'ébène, se remplissant à présent de la plus cuisante amertume.

Vitreux. Comme un animal empaillé dont il ne reste plus le petit souffle de vie, elle traversa le hall sans regarder devant, en véritable automate fonctionnant au radar.

Mokuba s'apprêtait à l'apostropher de sa plus joyeuse humeur lorsqu'il vit cette blême silhouette traverser l'entrée. Elle était si pâle qu'il crût qu'elle allait défaillir. Et son pas était lent comme si elle était trop droguée pour en garder une cadence stable et normale.

_« Naomi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle… »_

Elle n'avait même pas regarder dans sa direction.

D'ailleurs il douta qu'elle ait même pu se rendre compte de sa présence.

Mais Mokuba éprouva une lourdeur pénible au creux de l'estomac.

Il voyait bien que quelque chose de grave survenait mais il n'osait pas se porter au devant, incertain qu'il fut la bonne personne à pouvoir le faire.

Et Séto qui était déjà parti.

Pour une fois, il était celui des trois, il en était certain, qui était le plus angoissé.

C'est avec le mal au ventre qu'il était sorti en flèche du manoir pour rejoindre la limousine dehors.

C'était lâche de la laisser alors qu'elle semblait en parfaite chute libre dans les sombres dédales de la souffrance. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre sinon prévenir son frère le plus vite possible?

**&&&&&&**

_« Je n'ai rien pu faire…rien…et je l'ai laissée toute seule… »_

_« Elle est toute seule, apeurée…dans le noir…elle est… »_

_« …je n'ai pas pu…lui dire au revoir…la serrer dans mes bras…je… »_

Où mieux que sous la douche aurait-elle pu déverser toutes les larmes de son corps?

Là où personne ne saurait ce qui se cache dans le creux de son âme égarée et fiévreuse?

Et pourtant, elle en avait encore tant en réserve.

N'était-elle pas responsable?

Oui.

Elle savait bien pourtant que ce jour viendrait.

Molina avait tous les droits de réclamer une famille aimante et attentionnée.

Et elle savait aussi qu'elle souffrirait de la voir partir. C'était prévu.

Mais ce qui ne l'était pas c'était cette circonstance insupportable; parce que Naomi comprenait trop bien à quoi elle était vouée d'avance si c'était ce type malhonnête qui l'avait prise sous aile.

Elle n'en doutait même pas; il l'utiliserait contre elle et Kaiba. Du chantage probablement puisqu'il paraissait en être passé maître. Cela devait faire partie d'un de ses plans diaboliques pour s'en prendre à eux.

Et c'est justement ce qui la révoltait encore plus; se servir d'une gamine d'à peine six ans, ça n'avait même pas de mots.

Elle avait fait assez de mal. Elle en avait eu aussi autant.

D'abord Kaiba. Puis Molina.

N'était-ce pas le signal du départ qui retentissait brutalement à ses oreilles?

C'était tellement à supporter. Et ses épaules étaient si lourdes.

L'eau de la douche ruisselait sur son corps, couvrant ses larmes dont elle refusait de laisser entendre le sourd et plaintif gémissement.

Et pourtant, c'était fou comme elle souffrait, pavant la voie de cette sinistre journée qui approchait à grands pas.

N'apportait-elle donc que le malheur?

Peut-être était-ce sa destinée de vivre et mourir en pâtissant comme un martyre?

Soit.

Elle avait vécu.

**&&&&&&**

_Flash Back_

_Combien de temps lui restait-elle avant qu'il ne revienne? Aurait-elle au moins le temps de boucler sa valise?Sinon, dans quel état, second, Marik se retrouverait-il en face d'elle s'il avait à nouveau l'occasion d'être là?_

_C'était lâche de partir peut-être. Mais son salut consistait dans cette fuite, même éperdue. Elle restait trop consciente que la lutte que se livrait le bel égyptien, n'était pas la sienne. Pire, elle ne savait plus lequel des deux se ferait souffrir le plus._

_« toc…toc…toc…"_

_Naomi fut saisie d'une nouvelle secousse de terreur alors qu'elle fixait maintenant la porte comme si elle s'apprêtait à éclater sous ses yeux._

_« Si c'est Marik… je… »_

_- Naomi! C'est Odion! Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie…_

_Elle recommença à respirer normalement, connaissant la douceur du fidèle compagnon de Marik._

_- Tout va bien? Il…ne t'a pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas? Oh…_

_Il aperçut facilement la grande valise entrouverte sur le lit ainsi que les vêtements entremêlés et précipités à l'intérieur._

- …_tu t'en vas?_

_Naomi ne répondit pas, mais préféra esquiver d'une inclinaison de la tête._

_-…il n'était pas lui-même…confessa-t-il péniblement. Il m'a dit ce qui est arrivé. Et…je te demande pardon Naomi._

_- Mais tu n'y es pour rien, Odion._

_Plus embarrassé, il poursuivit :_

_- C'est également de ma faute. J'aurais dû prévoir. Je le voyais pourtant depuis un petit bout de temps. Je voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé une seule minute qu'il représenterait un tel danger pour toi. J'ai manqué de vigilance. Pardon._

_Elle soupira doucement._

_- Et je te répète que ce n'est pas ta faute, Odion. _

_« C'est ma faute…je suis damnée… » pensa-t-elle._

_- C'est très long à expliquer mais je te supplie de me croire, ce n'était pas Marik, insista-t-il en défendant son frère. Ne pars pas comme ça. Du moins, pas sans lui dire au revoir. Je t'En prie._

_- Mais… voulut-elle riposter._

_- Il ne reviendra pas cette nuit. C'est promis. J'y veille déjà…_

_Il n'allait pas lui dire que Marik était dans l'autre chambre, solidement attaché sur son lit, son âme déchirée en deux entre le bien et le mal qui se disputaient son corps. Mais c'était sous les supplications de Marik qu'Odion s'y était soumis._

_Seulement, il espérait qu'avec le nouveau jour qui allait se lever, il aurait au moins le temps de reprendre le dessus – et peut-être le vaincre – sur ce monstre qui le hantait._

_- Ne t'en vas pas…_

_Naomi soupira péniblement, encore ébranlée par cette agression sauvage._

_Peut-être était-ce par qu'il le ressentit, mais Odion se permit pour la première fois de lui démontrer toute sa compassion en la serrant contre lui, d'une manière très protectrice._

_- Je suis juste de l'autre côté de la porte, tu peux dormir tranquille…mais reste jusqu'à demain._

_Non. Il n'allait pas lui dire que cette bête immonde qui habitait le corps de Marik, n'était nullement impressionné par le courage de cet ange-gardien. Et que lui-même, n'y pourrait pas grand-chose en somme en affrontement direct avec lui. Il ne faisait pas le poids._

_Mais il savait qu'avec la volonté de Marik, qui survivait au-delà des apparences, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le laisserait terminer ce que ce monstre avait entamé dans l'heure précédente._

_Il lui semblait ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. _

_Et pourtant, le réveil-matin la faisait mentir à présent, indiquant 9h30._

_Peut-être était-ce dû au réconfort d'Odion en qui elle avait mis quelque confiance. Mais elle était parvenue à dormir un peu._

_Ce qui n'allait pas s'avérer inutile puisque le moment du départ approchait et qu'il lui faudrait bien du courage._

_Il lui était même arrivé de penser que peut-être Marik se serait avéré un compagnon idéal pour poursuivre un peu de sa route; il était d'une patience et d'une générosité à toute épreuve. Et puis, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle l'avait bien senti; il ne lui voulait que du bien._

_Oui, souvent elle s'était surprise à penser que peut-être il aurait pu être celui par qui toutes les blessures s'en vont._

_Seulement maintenant, elle savait que non. Parce que Marik avait lui-même assez de ses propres démons à combattre et qu'il s'avéraient être plus dangereux encore que les siens._

_Et ce qui l'inquiétait en ce jour de départ était de tenter d'imaginer son regard. Allait-il lui en vouloir de l'abandonner et de se sauver? Allait-il porter sur elle un jugement encore plus sévère qu'elle ne se le portait elle-même?_

_Elle crût que ça aurait été de mal le connaître; jamais il n'avait émis le moindre commentaire ni cherché à défoncer les barrières qui barricadaient son cœur._

_Qu'une seule valise de voyage. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, n'ayant après-tout aucun domicile fixe. Le mieux s'était toujours montré plus sage de voyager léger. Le reste n'était qu'un surplus encombrant._

_Elle avait choisi la terrasse extérieure pour leur dernière rencontre._

_Aussi, elle attendait sagement en sirotant un dernier café grecque, appréhendant le pire comme le meilleur. Au fond, elle détestait les adieux et aurait tout donné pour ne pas y assister. _

_Mais c'est devant l'insistance d'Odion qu'elle s'y était résolue. Ne serait-ce qu'en profond remerciement pour leur amitié._

_- Naomi…murmura Marik qui s'approchait derrière._

_Il avait choisi, dans un moment de calme et accompagné de son frère, d'aller faire une très longue ballade avant de la revoir, comme un croisé partant en pèlerinage à la rencontre de sa quête._

_Sursautant, elle n'avait pas encore osé se retourner pour le regarder. Mais elle s'était levée d'un bond._

_Discrètement, Odion s'était retiré un peu plus loin désireux de leur permettre ce dernier moment d'intimité._

_- C'est moi, Naomi…voulut-il la rassurer sur son identité présente._

_Puis il s'était interrompu un instant avant de poursuivre difficilement._

_- Pardon…de t'avoir fait du mal…_

_Ses poings restaient serrés et sa tête penchée; il n'était même pas certain d'être capable de la regarder en face si elle se retournait._

_Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, très lentement._

_Il n'osait pas l'envisager. Mais Naomi n'eut aucune difficulté à ressentir sa propre souffrance ni même à entrevoir ses yeux rougis._

_- Je ne suis plus certaine que ce soit moi qui éprouve le plus de mal, Marik, souffla-t-elle en proie à de la peine._

_Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été là, rien ne serait arrivé._

_Oui. Elle demeurait convaincue que tout était sa faute._

_Il avait passé la nuit à se débattre entre ses rages d'emprisonnement et sa lucidité intermittente._

_Si bien que pour ne pas alarmer Naomi, Odion avait passé la sienne, à bâillonner son compagnon pour ne pas l'entendre hurler de colère, en plus de le garder solidement lié._

_C'était une nuit comme jamais il ne voudrait en passer une autre._

_Et c'était faux. Il en était persuadé; jamais il ne saurait souffrir autant que cette délicieuse créature._

_C'est cette pensée qui lui fit redresse la tête pour englober son visage de son regard lilas._

_Avec beaucoup de précaution et dans un geste très doux, les doigts de Marik vinrent se poser sur les joues de Naomi._

_- Pardon…dit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. _

_Elle avait recommencé à trembler sans trop désirer le montrer. Mais rien n'échappât à la sensibilité de Marik qui s'en inquiétait encore plus furieusement._

_- J'aurais tellement aimé être celui qui balaie tes souffrances, Naomi. Je croyais être assez fort. Et seuls les dieux savent à quel point je l'ai désiré._

_Comme si elle préférait essuyer ces confidences, elle secoua doucement la tête, soupira doucement._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'aucun mortel ne le puisse, Marik._

_Affectueusement, il posa ses lèvres sur son front._

_- Je sais…souffla-t-il…alors, je serai immortel quand nous nous reverrons…_

_Il eut droit à un sourire ému et légèrement moqueur. _

_Ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte?_

_- Je ne suis pas douée pour les adieux, Marik…_

_Cette fois, l'égyptien lui prit gentiment les mains._

_- Ce n'est pas un adieu, Naomi. C'est un au revoir._

_Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Mais elle approuva tout de même d'un léger hochement de la tête, en souriant._

_- Merci pour tout, Marik._

_Il avait le regard brouillé. __Son bonheur n'était-il pas en train de partir avec une valise à la main?_

_Et c'était lui qui avait hâté son départ._

_Mais il attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour ne pas l'entendre murmurer…_

_- Non…merci à toi…_

**&&&&&&**

Cela n'avait rien de rassurant pour la petite Molina; n'avait-elle pas été « arrachée » au seul univers qu'elle connaissait et avait appris à chérir jusqu'à en faire totalement sien?

En moins d'une heure, comme s'il s'agissait d'une urgence, elle avait vu ses deux petites valises se remplir rapidement, avec à peine le temps d'embrasser les êtres qui avaient pris tant de soin de sa petite personne et ses amis aussi, même si c'était des garçons dont elle se moquait souvent avec Naomi.

Mais c'était probablement la plus grande douleur qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment : en dépit de toutes ses espérances, après avoir crû longtemps qu'elle serait sa maman bien à elle, Naomi n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle avait cherché tout le long du trajet qui la menait de sa chambre à la limousine devant l'édifice sans en apercevoir la moindre trace.

Et malgré la gentillesse du grand homme qui l'entraînait par la main, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer en scrutant l'arrière de la voiture et l'extérieur des fenêtre juste au cas ou.

Naomi n'était jamais apparue.

Dans la limousine, l'homme qui portait des lunettes de soleil lui tendait mouchoir après mouchoir.

Secrètement, il admira ce petit être durement affligé qui luttait pour ne pas laisser entendre toute sa peine et son déchirement. Que des reniflements.

Mais ils étaient tout aussi atroces.

Il n'était qu'un simple messager. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour soulager la souffrance de l'enfant, bien qu'il se sentit encore plus ému.

Il lui sembla même que le trajet fut interminable jusquà l'arrivée d'une petite maison blanche où ils débarquèrent finalement.

Sa chambre était immense et de nombreux jouets éparpillés dans la pièce la comblaient d'abondance. Même son lit était grand, baldaquin aux couleurs rosées. C'était la plus belle chambre qu'elle eut pu voir dans toute sa courte existence.

Elle avait même eu le temps d'apercevoir, au travers de la fenêtre dans la cour arrière, un petit parc où, elle le comprit aussitôt, elle pourrait aller s'amuser.

À nouveau, à la vue des balançoires, son cœur fut pris de chagrin en pensant à Naomi.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, on frappa poliment à la porte de sa chambre, voulant lui démontrer sans doute le respect auquel elle était en droit d'attendre.

Puis un autre homme, très grand lui semblait-il entra.

La crainte se lisait sur le visage de la petite. Aussi, l'homme, sans geste brusque, saisit une chaise qu'il plaça devant elle en y prenant place.

Posément, son visage se décontracta gentiment.

- Bonjour jeune fille… dit-il. Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas?

Molina n'osait pas trop réagir mais elle gardait sur lui de grands yeux inquisiteurs alors que de sa bouche entrouverte, pas un son n'osait s'échapper.

Peut-être restait-il un peu d'espoir, après tout.

- Maintenant…je vais te dire ce que j'attends de toi… dit-il encore en croisant les bras et l'observant de sa haute taille.

**&&&&&&**

Cette fois, elle était décidée.

Plus rien ne la retiendrait.

Même pas Kaiba puisqu'il n'était pas là. Au fond, elle en était soulagée parce qu'elle savait trop bien que toutes ses forces la lâcheraient si elle se retrouvait en face.

Et puis…elle n'avait pas à faire d'adieux. Ce qui s'avérait tellement moins difficile. Du moins, en apparence.

Bien sûr, elle fuyait, quittant le navire parce comme s'il était en train de couler.

C'était lâche.

Mais le courage lui manquait une nouvelle fois.

Sa valise, vieille compère de toujours, était déjà prête pour un autre voyage.

Marik…puis Molina… puis Kaiba.

Mais il lui restait encore un rendez-vous.

Le plus douloureux. Le plus amer.

Un dernier.

Qu'elle n'allait pas rater.

Elle était prête.

**&&&&&&**

Nerveux.

Plus que jamais.

N'était-ce pas un moment décisif?

Le plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à confronter.

Il n'était pas sans l'ignorer, évidemment; depuis un petit moment déjà, Naomi était au courant. Il le savait.

Mais maintenant, comment allait-elle réagir?

Rongé de l'intérieur, il trouvait la force de demeurer calme et parfaitement en contrôle de lui-même. Et pourtant il n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter ce bureau en courant pour aller la rejoindre où qu'elle soit.

- Kaiba?

Il avais saisi le téléphone.

Son visage marquait une profonde tristesse. Et sa voix menaçait de s'éteindre à tout instant.

- Non…laissez-la, souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

_« Non…ne fais pas ça Naomi…reviens… »_

Elle s'en allait. Comme il l'avait prévu. Et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour s'être trompé.

L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-il pas vrai?

Si bien qu'au dernier instant, il crût que peut-être elle ferait volte-face.

Peut-être.

S'il lui demandait.

Peut-être.

S'il priait assez fort.

Oui. Contre toute attente, Séto Kaiba était soudainement devenu capable de prier.

**&&&&&&**

Plus de 20 heures à se morfondre et à pâtir.

Même aux douanes, elle avait senti la puissante empreinte de Kaiba sur son passage; depuis qu'elle avait quitté le manoir en taxi, elle n'avait échappé à aucune de ses sources d'information.

Voilà pourquoi elle priait tant pour ne pas le voir arriver subitement et essayer de la retenir.

Mais il ne s'était pas présenté.

Sûr qu'il ne devait pas apprécier son geste.

Sûr qu'il devait la détester maintenant.

Sûr qu'il devait la trouver lâche de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Elle était assise sur le bord du hublot, l'avion n'étant curieusement pas encombré de trop de monde.

Tant mieux. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à dire.

Sauf d'écouter tous ces remords et ils allaient se montrer loquaces pendant cette vingtaine d'heures.

Les moteurs se mirent en marche.

C'est fou mais jusqu'au bout, il lui avait semblé espérer de tout cœur apercevoir Kaiba au bout de la piste revenir la chercher.

Peut-être avait-elle souhaité qu'il la retienne, secrètement.

Revoir son visage, goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois. Sentir la douceur de l'étreinte de ses bras et de son corps contre le sien.

Son visage se colla à la fenêtre.

Puis ses doigts caressèrent la vitre.

Ses entrailles se déchiraient dans son ventre.

Elle ne fut plus en mesure de retenir l'abondance de ses pleurs en regardant par ce hublot, y percevant tous les souvenirs qui se rattachaient à Kaiba.

Et c'est fou ce qu'il lui manquait soudain.

Oui. Le voyage serait très long.

**&&&&&&**

Anéanti.

Il avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment.

Mais l'avion avait finalement décollé.

Accoudé à son bureau, Kaiba fut heureux d'être seul pour que personne ne voie ses doigts repliés à hauteur de ses yeux. Ils en épongeaient les coins, au fur et à mesure, l'eau qui essayait vainement d'en sortir.

Vrai que le cœur lui déchirait en milliers de morceaux.

Vrai que l'intérieur lui brûlait tant il avait mal.

N'était-il pas rejeté?

Non.

C'était elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de rejeter.

Kaiba renifla solidement.

Ce n'était pas le temps de pleurnicher. Rien n'était perdu.

La partie n'était pas encore jouée.

Et puis, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait du courage pour deux?

- Sadi, faites entrer Roland… ordonna-t-il à l'interphone.

- Oui, monsieur.

Il s'était surpris à laisser son regard se perdre par la baie vitrée puis sur ce magnifique dragon cristallisé.

Même un doux sourire s'était immiscé sur ses lèvres, un court instant.

- Monsieur?

Mais ses rêveries s'étaient rapidement estompées à la voix du nouveau venu dans la pièce.

- Préparez l'avion de la Kaiba Corp. Nous partons quelques jours.

Roland ne chercha pas à se montrer curieux.

Il n'avait besoin après tout que de savoir le strict nécessaire.

- Puis-je demander où nous allons, Monsieur?

Calmement, Kaiba prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le regard toujours éperdu vers le ciel où il espérait presque apercevoir l'avion qu'elle devait avoir pris.

- En Amérique.

**&&&&&&**

_Je sais, ça fait mouchi-mouchi… mais bon, ça fait partie de l'histoire alors!_

_Pas de tomates! Ok?_

_Bizoux._


	25. Au pied du grand chêne

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_En réponse à beaucoup de questions, voici l'énigme Naomi._

_Une fois de plus, mes chers lecteurs (lectrices), je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'être toujours là. Je répète encore. lol Alors, **Blue Eyes Dreamer**, merci d'êtreENCORE là. lol Et puis **Orieul** (quand t'es là lol), **Xuwum** (très apprécié vraiment, merci beaucoup), **Saya** (qui que tu sois toi aussi) et je parle pour les anonymes, bien sûr. Et puis, **ElfeMystique** merci (désolée encore un chap triste mais après ça devrait aller)..._

_Et oh! à propos, plus triste que le précédent chapitre. Encore désolée._

_J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. Je croise les doigts._

_Grosses bises!_

**Chapitre **

**25 Au pied du grand chêne**

L'image que lui renvoyait ce foutu miroir ressemblait à tant d'autres vus auparavant; d'ailleurs, elle ne comptait plus les ecchymoses et les blessures tant elles avaient été nombreuses jusque-là. En somme, si elle récapitulait le tout, rien n'avait manqué au dictionnaire médical omis les cancers ou les maladies naturelles.

À peine vingt ans et déjà si cruellement brisée jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles, y compris – et surtout – elle-même; une côte, une cheville, une jambe, un bras fracturés. Rien n'avait résisté aux assauts. C'était sans compter, bien entendu, la fois la plus terrible où sa tête avait heurté de plein fouet un mur de béton alors qu'il l'avait projetée contre en la faisant claquer à plusieurs reprises contre ce satané mur. Il en avait résulté une sérieuse commotion cérébrale.

Quand elle y repensait, le seul moment d'accalmie qu'elle avait connu fut pendant sa grossesse où la main qui retombe si durement sur elle s'était montrée plus clémente; elle n'avait essuyé dès lors que des coups mineurs en comparaison de ceux qui laissent tout de même des traces visibles et surtout invisibles mais qui ne s'effacent pas davantage, ni même avec le temps.

Richard, son conjoint depuis deux ans, se montrait d'une violence presque démesurée. Et elle n'avait encore jamais pu – ni trouver – le courage de s'en éloigner, principalement par manque d'autonomie financière. Mais surtout que la punition, l'effet boomerang, s'était avérée encore plus terrible lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir.

Elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas continuer, convaincue que tôt ou tard, il aurait sa peau entre les doigts. Mais malgré le faible sursaut de force et de volonté qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, consumée par la colère et la révolte face à ces traitements de faveur, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à fuir.

Et pourtant, elle comprenait qu'à moins qu'un des deux n'y reste fatalement, c'était là tout ce qui restait à faire.

Oh oui. La scène, fort amère, renouvelée une millième fois, demeurait si familière à sa propre vision : la lèvre partiellement déchirée et ornée d'un mince filet de sang qui s'en écoulait, une partie de l'œil et de la joue tuméfiés d'une couleur presque violette. Oui. Comme à chaque fois que cette main terrible se refermait sur son visage, elle restait étourdie pendant de très longs moments avant qu'un peu de calme – il claquait la porte derrière ses actes – ne vienne enfin la hanter, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

Comme à chaque fois, un combat terrible faisait rage en elle, se méprisant par la même occasion de se montrer aussi faible et impuissante, totalement à la merci de ce fou furieux incapable du moindre respect, de la moindre retenue pour elle ou pour tous ceux qui tournoyaient dans son orbite.

Et puis, un certain mois, ses règles ne s'étaient pas présentées au rendez-vous; elle était tombée enceinte, malgré ses nombreuses prières, muettes, pour ne pas que cela arrive. Mais le malheur ne vient jamais seul. Ce n'était pas cet enfant à venir qui en était la cause ou qui l'accompagnait. C'était l'instant et le conjoint qui s'y prêtaient si mal.

Et puis un vent d'espoir était retombé sur sa tête, tourbillon complètement dément, à espérer qu'il changerait peut-être de comportement avec cette nouvelle. Et cela semblait fonctionner pendant les premiers mois. Il devait avoir lu – entendu plutôt-quelque part que c'est le moment le plus fragile de la grossesse puisque son naturel était bien vite revenu au galop ces trois mois passés; il était tout simplement beaucoup trop impulsif et trop enclin à la violence pour y compter raisonnablement.

Seulement elle ne savait plus que faire et n'avait nulle part où aller. Personne vers qui se tourner pour de l'aide. Personne qu'il ne connaissait déjà. Pas un endroit où il ne saurait la retrouver.

Complètement anéantie et désemparée par tant de mal, aucune porte de sortie possible ne s'ouvrait entre elle et le monde; elle restait prisonnière de cette violence conjugale, emmurée dans ce carcan sauvage.

Mais quelle idée lui était-il passé par la tête de quitter le cocon familial- sa mère étant la seule qui vivait encore – pour aller vivre avec un malade pareil sitôt l'âge adulte entamé?

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Son inexpérience, fraîchement adulte par ses dix-huit ans, ne l'avait pas préparée à ces sévères missives. Et puis, pendant les quelques mois où ils s'étaient précédemment fréquentés, il s'était toujours montré d'une gentillesse qui cachait tellement bien ses pulsions. Elle avait vraiment crû qu'il serait l'homme de toute une vie, malgré les réticences de sa mère. Elle avait alors désobéi et ignoré ses pressentiments. Quand on est jeune, on pense que ça ira, on a confiance en la vie et en ses moyens aussi. On ne peut pas prévoir que des ennemis sont là, à nous guetter dans l'ombre, pour nous casser et nous plier comme des roseaux. L'avenir n'était-il pas facteur d'espoir?

En cette fin d'après-midi, elle essayait de reprendre ses sens, encore tout étourdie par ce dernier combat qui venait de se terminer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait réellement changé. La seule famille qui lui restait, sa mère, venait de décéder d'un cancer moins de deux semaines auparavant; elle en avait hérité près d'un quart de million de dollars. Et bien entendu, Richard reluquait incontestablement cette fortune comme si elle eut été sienne. Par profit et tout pour garder son emprise sur elle. Il savait bien qu'à grands coups de menaces, tôt ou tard, il y mettrait la main comme il la mettait partout. Cela représentait un assez bon montant pour qu'elle puisse espérer, toujours pendant un court instant, aspirer à une qualité de vie meilleure avec sa petite fille, cette enfant maintenant âgée de treize mois et sur laquelle il avait évité, jusque-là, d'assouvir une partie de sa violence.

Seulement, en cette fin d'après-midi, il avait osé non seulement lui infliger quelques paires de claques mais en plus il l'avait projetée durement sur le canapé., comme un objet quelconque. C'était justement en essayant de la protéger qu'il s'en était à nouveau pris à elle et lui avait infligé une autre très sévère correction.

Et c'était trop. C'était ce geste peut-être que, inconsciemment, elle redoutait tant et qu'elle espérait pour tenter enfin de mettre un point final à cette vie d'enfer.

Forte d'une certaine sécurité financière, elle était prête à jouer le tout pour le tout; s'expatrier avec sa gamine au bout de la terre pourvu qu'il ne soit plus là.

Elle savait qu'il n'aurait au moins pas les moyens de les poursuivre. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Bien qu'elle n'en avait averti personne, elle était plus décidée que jamais à agir au plus vite.

Devant ce visage atrophié, et reprenant difficilement son souffle, elle s'était juré que ça en était fini. Richard était allé trop loin. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne changerait jamais.

Mais le temps des changements était définitivement arrivé. Sans lui.

Après s'être assuré que la petite allait bien et qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, elle s'était empressé de la rassurer en la serrant dans ses bras et en la berçant tendrement. Même les baisers s'étaient imprégnés sur ce joli petit front lorsqu'elle s'était finalement endormie, bien à l'abri dans les bras de sa mère.

Aussitôt, elle s'était précipitée vers le miroir où elle appliquait vainement des compresses d'eau froide en s'épongeant le sang qui coulait encore de sa déchirure à la lèvre.

Mais la colère et le mépris s'étaient emparé de tout son être. Une indication qu'elle avait finalement atteint le point de non-retour.

Elle allait partir. La petite avec elle sous le bras et une valise, la plus légère que possible pour ne pas l'encombrer durant la fuite. C'était tout de dont elle avait besoin.

Rapidement, elle avait couru jusqu'à la chambre ouvrant une valise sur le lit pour y projeter, en hâte, le strict nécessaire pour les deux puis la referma.

Puis elle avait réveillé la petite, quelques instant plus tard pour la vêtir et la faire manger avant de quitter; elles avaient encore le temps puisque Richard ne devait pas revenir du travail avant plusieurs heures.

À nouveau, elle la serra contre elle comme si elle y puisait là tout le véritable courage qu'il lui fallait désormais pour franchir cette porte une fois pour toutes.

Oui, dans quelques heures, elles seraient libres; une vie nouvelle s'offrait enfin à leurs yeux, dépassant, espérait-elle, toutes ses attentes.

Gentiment, elle prit la petite dans un bras et la valise dans l'autre main puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de déposer cette fameuse valise que la porte s'était ouverte devant elle. L'enfant terrible était de retour prématurément, se tenant bien droit et encore plus menaçant lorsqu'il aperçut la valise par terre et qu'il comprit ce dont il était question.

-Tu allais quelque part?

Elle voulut balbutier quelques mots, incapable d'en émettre un seul véritable, déjà terrifiée par la réaction qu'allait entraîner cet écart. Et elle s'était mise à trembler soudainement.

« _Oui je veux m'en aller, salopard… Mais pousse-toi de mon chemin…laisse-moi partir…j'en peux plus. »_

C'était sans aucun doute beaucoup trop demander.

Richard ne s'emporta pas tout de suite; en revanche, il arracha l'enfant des bras de sa mère.

-Elle reste ici, sinon si elle part, ce sera avec moi. Et tu ne la verras jamais plus, je te le jure » lui dit-il avec une pure provocation dans la voix.

Elle demeurait figée. Tout son corps réclamait la petite. Il fallait qu'elle la reprenne pour sortir de là. Mais son plan était à l'eau puisqu'il savait maintenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Subitement, il la poussa violemment par terre tout en déposant l'enfant sur un fauteuil.

- Tout compte fait… toi non plus tu n'iras nulle part » s'écria-t-il en haussant le ton alors qu'une montée de colère s'emparait de lui.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle s'assura que la petite allait bien alors qu'elle essayait, elle-même de se relever.

Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps; son pied vint d'abord s'écraser sur sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau allongée sur le plancher, il le laissa glisser avec force sur sa gorge, la privant d'air, délibérément. Il prit même un certain plaisir à la regarder se débattre en essayant vainement de repousser cette botte.

« _Il va me tuer cette fois… »_

Puis il se rétracta, ôtant son pied lui-même alors qu'il se penchait pour l'agripper solidement par le bras.

- Sale petite garce…tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir…et avec MON enfant? »

D'un coup son poing vint s'écraser contre son nez qui se mit aussitôt à gicler du sang. Elle sentit d'ailleurs qu'il devait être cassé tant la douleur s'immisça gravement à l'intérieur.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter tout ça? » s'écria-t-elle en proie aux larmes qui l'aveuglaient et la rage qui montait en elle.

-Tais-toi! » cria-t-il en l'acculant au mur.

Une forte paire de gifles vint à nouveau s'échoir sur son visage.

Puis il l'envoya encore valser au plancher avec ravissement d'avoir autant de force sur cette créature rendue si frêle.

D'un geste, il rejoint la fillette qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-On s'en va. Et si tu la revois un jour, tu seras bien chanceuse… » vociféra-t-il avec haine.

Cette fois, elle se releva malgré la douleur. Elle allait se battre même si elle ne savait pas comment. Mais son cœur de mère la poussa à se précipiter au secours de son enfant. Parce qu'elle en était persuadée; elle était en danger tout autant qu'elle. Oui. Elle allait essayait de faire face, quitte à y rester. Il n'y avait même pas de choix à faire.

Avec un cri de guerre, elle courut dans sa direction, levant les bras pour essayer de lui reprendre la petite des mains. Mais comme il s'amusait à lui tourner le dos pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y toucher, elle se choqua davantage et l'inévitable se produisit : dans l'agitation, elle parvint à lui asséner un coup de poing au visage, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre encore plus en colère, lui qui se contrôlait passablement jusque-là.

Avait-elle réellement espéré être suffisamment forte pour l'allonger de ce simple coup? En revanche, lui l'était.

-Sale garce…t'aurais pas dû »

À nouveau, il posa la petite sur le plancher cette fois et frappa la mère à plusieurs reprises ne prêtant aucune attention aux cris de terreur de l'enfant qui comprenait sûrement, malgré son jeune âge, ce qui arrivait. Du moins, sentait-elle que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Et elle pleurait.

Sa mère accompagna bientôt ces hurlements de panique et de douleur, atteinte du ventre au visage. Elle essayait bien de se protéger mais il revenait encore plus violemment à la charge. Du sang coulait sur ses vêtements et tachaient même les poings de Richard qui se calma à peine alors qu'il la corrigeait même de ses pieds quand elle tomba par terre, de plus en plus engourdie par le mal.

Lorsqu'il crût qu'elle avait enfin son compte, il tourna les talons pour aller reprendre la fillette.

Gisant dans une partie de son sang, sa mère tenta de se relever mais incapable d'y arriver complètement, rampa jusqu'à lui sur le plancher.

De ses deux mains, elle agrippa sa cheville, résolue à ne pas le voir emporter sa petite fille qu'elle perdrait peut-être pour toujours.

À nouveau, il lui flanqua deux bons coups de pieds aux côtes pour lui faire lâcher prise, ce qui s'avéra en vain. Il perdit légèrement pied et fut arrêté dans sa chute par un meuble d'entrée en bois noir, assez massif qui culbuta, sous l'impact, et vint s'écraser sur une partie du dos de la mère, ce qui provoqua son évanouissement.  
C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pouvait endurer, déjà trop affaiblie par la raclée qu'elle avait reçue. Son corps n'en pouvait plus. Mais dans son âme, elle se souvint qu'une seule pensée ne la quittait pas avant de sombrer: la petite.

**&&&&&&**

-Tout va bien…vous êtes en sécurité, lui répéta une voix féminine alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux péniblement.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer sans se tromper puisqu'elle n'en était pas à sa première visite ni à son premier réveil dans ce genre d'endroit.

Frénétiquement, elle chercha dans la pièce une présence fort désirée à ses côtés. Une présence qu'elle ne trouva pas.

-Du calme… lui répéta l'infirmière, fort attendrie par ce difficile moment. « Reposez-vous… ça va aller… » insista-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à un léger sanglot dans la voix.

Malgré ses douces paroles, sa patiente se montra pourtant fort récalcitrante alors qu'elle essayait de s'agripper à la paroi du lit pour se lever.

-Je veux voir ma fille….où est-elle…?

Avec beaucoup de compassion, l'infirmière insista pour qu'elle se recouche.

-Plus tard… il faut vous reposer pour l'instant, vous comprenez?

La jeune patiente, épuisée par la souffrance et l'effort de se battre contre l'alourdissement de son propre corps, retomba au creux de ses draps.

**&&&&&&**

La porte était close mais elle pouvait entendre le bruit de pas et de chariots qui passaient dans le corridor. C'est finalement ce qui la réveilla.

_« Ma fille… »_

Cette pensée qui ne l'avait pas quittée, même dans le plus profond sommeil, s'obstina encore une fois dans son esprit. Elle était morte d'inquiétude et des remords atroces lui rongeaient le cœur; est-ce qu'il s'était enfui avec elle? Avait-il réussi à lui causer encore plus de mal qu'il n'avait déjà fait?

Mais elle se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne perde complètement le nord. Une fois de plus, elle s'était montrée totalement incapable de se protéger. Pire, elle n'avait même pas pu délivrer sa propre progéniture des mains de ce tyran.

Elle avait réussi à se relever, péniblement, et à s'asseoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le médecin au courant de son réveil.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il doucement en venant constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Tout son corps lui faisait si mal, des pieds à la tête.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance… à peine 5 centimètres et vous seriez peut-être tombée paralysée à vie… dit-il encore voulant la rassurer.

Il parlait de blessure qu'elle avait subi au dos avec ce meuble qui lui était tombé dessus.

-...mais ce n'est rien… il ne vous restera à peine qu'une toute petite égratignure, à peine visible, lorsque ce sera entièrement guéri. Ne vous en faites pas… avoua-t-il une fois de plus.

Mais c'était bien là le moindre de ses soucis. Elle était encore en vie et tous ses membres, plus douloureux les uns que les autres, s'unissaient pour lui rappeler.

-Docteur… murmura-t-elle en l'interrompant avant qu'il ne continue à déblatérer son répertoire médical. « Je veux juste voir ma fille, d'accord? »

Les traits du visage du médecin se contractèrent d'une manière fort ennuyée.

-Oh! s'écria-t-elle à cette vision. Il est parti avec elle et vous ne savez pas où ils sont, c'est ça?

L'homme put apercevoir la panique sur le visage de sa patiente. D'ailleurs, même le ton de sa voix la trahissait.

Il se proposa un moment de silence avant de répondre, totalement hésitant.

-Euh…oui, nous les avons retrouvés.

Encore, il laissa traîner ses pensées.

Vivement, il soupira.

-En fait, votre conjoint était bien parti avec votre fillette…mais…

« _Mais quoi? »_

Il choisit de s'éclaircir la voix, dégoûté par les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il s'apprêtait à répandre.

-…il y a eu un accident de voiture…

Elle sursauta gravement, à l'affût de chaque parole du médecin.

-Quand? Quoi?

« _Mais répondez-moi…dites-moi ce qui est arrivé… »_

-…il y a trois jours…vous avez dormi beaucoup… fallait récupérer dans votre état…

- Arrêtez! s'écria-t-elle sous le choc plus angoissée que jamais.

Il toussota légèrement.

- Je suis désolé…. » souffla-t-il réellement compatissant. La petite…n'a pas survécu…je suis vraiment navré…nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la sauver.

**&&&&&&&**

Il faisait froid.

Un épais tapis de neige recouvrait la terre gelée, s'étendant jusqu'aux arbres dont les branches nues demeuraient lourdement pétrifiées sous la glace.

De très loin, et plus discret que jamais, Kaiba suivit les traces de Naomi qui s'arrêta juste au pied d'un grand chêne.

Il le savait; là résidait son entière faiblesse, son fléau existentiel et son chemin de croix; juste à l'ombre de ce grand arbre gisait la fragile et petite dépouille d'une fillette qui y dormait en permanence.

Sa fillette.

Naomi chancela un instant, visiblement en proie à l'hésitation d'y rester ou de passer son chemin.

Caché derrière un arbre un peu plus loin, Kaiba ne manqua rien de ces retrouvailles émouvantes. Il avait le cœur serré dans un étau invisible, jeté aux affres d'une torture qui normalement n'aurait jamais dû être la sienne. Et pourtant…il souffrait. Il souffrait tant, comme si son cœur avait fusionné avec celui de Naomi qui, doucement, se laissa finalement choir à genoux devant une stèle enneigée.

Si seulement il avait été là…rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il l'aurait protégée. Il les aurait protégées. Au moins, jamais il n'aurait ressenti cette gangrène lui ronger le coeur, mélange d'impuissance et de culpabilité.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle avait souffert et encaissé les pires humiliations, les plus amères déchirures de son existence; il n'avait pas été là.

Sauf en ce premier du mois de février.

Frêle, elle en balaya la neige d'un revers de la main, le regard fixe sur la pierre immuable. Encore plus tendrement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la pierre comme si c'eût été le front d'une délicieuse enfant.

-Pardon. De n'avoir pas été là. De n'avoir pas été forte…même pas pour toi…surtout pas pour toi… murmura-t-elle.

Là, au milieu de nulle part dans cet immense Sahara blanc, un océan de larmes se déversa dans les yeux puis sur tout le visage de Naomi dont les bras se refermèrent sur la stèle comme si elle tenait contre elle ce petit corps invisible.

De ces litanies jusque là silencieuses, un cri et des pleurs transpercèrent brutalement l'âme et les oreilles de Kaiba qui serrait rageusement les poings. Et ce n'était encore rien comparé à la douleur qui lui déchirait l'intérieur et lui perforait le ventre jusqu'à la gorge.

Il avait beau être un homme fort et puissant. Mais son empire ne s'étendait que sur le monde des vivants.

Il demeurait figé, baissant les yeux et courbant la tête, cruellement affligé par la dévastation complète de Naomi.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Absolument rien.

Les cris de rage de Naomi redoublèrent furieusement et furent bientôt accompagnés de coups violents dont elle martelait la terre gelée de ses poings malgré la puissance et l'invincibilité de cette adversaire immobile.

Elle déversait là toutes ces années d'amertume et de douleur entretenues à errer sur les grands chemins comme un fantôme.

Kaiba frissonnait sous la torture de ne pas pouvoir la secourir, l'accompagner même à battre cette terre indocile. À deux, ils l'auraient fendue en son centre.

_« Vas-y »_

_« Non! Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. »_

_« Elle ne me pardonnerait pas… »_

Une nouvelle fois, l'ouie déformée par ces pleurs insupportables, Kaiba s'obligea toutefois à ne pas la quitter du regard.

Elle avait ralenti son allure effrénée comme si elle avait finalement été vaincue par son adversaire et qu'elle y avait dépensé toutes ses forces. Épuisée, elle s'était laissée reposer de tout son long, juste au-dessus de la sépulture, un bras replié sur la terre ferme comme si elle tenait encore ce petit être dans ses bras.

Mais plus aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres.

Kaiba respira vivement, les yeux brûlés par l'eau acide qui miroitait dans son regard bleu, comme si tous les glaciers de son ciel étaient en train de fondre.

« _Elle a besoin de toi… »_

Il lutta farouchement contre l'envie pressante de se précipiter vers elle bien qu'une part de lui-même le déterminait à la laisser vivre ce deuil seule.

Il s'inquiéta qu'elle ne prenne froid et qu'elle y attrape son coup de mort.

Et si c'est ce qu'elle voulait?

N'était-ce pas, au fond, ce qu'elle souhaitait?

Kaiba se raidit avec détermination.

« _Je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je ne le la laisserai pas_. »

**"_I'm so tired of being here_**

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**But if you have to leave **_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone **_

_**Theses wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you stil have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_..."** (1)

Le temps s'éternisait cruellement; Naomi n'avait plus bougé depuis d'interminables minutes, 15 minutes, une demi-heure peut-être, toujours étendue sur le tapis blanc. La chaleur de son corps avait creusé sa silhouette dans la neige depuis longtemps. Elle ne tremblait même plus, profondément abîmée dans les pires cauchemars de son passé.

Elle était congelée depuis un petit moment déjà.

Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Et le silence qui bordait le cimetière l'envahit tout à coup, lui procurant il lui semblait pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un peu de calme dans son esprit tourmenté. Et elle ne bougeait plus, totalement incapable de décrisper le moindre de ses membres. Sur son visage, l'eau gelée avait creusé des sillons rougis par le froid.

Combien de temps s'était-elle assoupie sur cette tombe?

Des heures? Des jours?

Des années.

À fuir et à se rattraper.

_« Alexandra…Séto… » _

C'était étrange comme lui non plus ne la quittait plus.

Il avait été le seul réel bonheur qu'elle avait goûté dans sa misérable existence. Et cela fut si court.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le fuit, persuadée qu'elle n'en méritait pas autant.

Peu importait maintenant.

Elle sombrait dans l'engourdissement total du corps et de l'esprit.

**&&&&&&&**

Elle n'entendit pas la marche silencieuse de Kaiba qui arrivait près d'elle, d'un pas hésitant.

Sans dire un mot, il s'accroupit très doucement, posant ses bras autour d'elle pour la relever avec une délicatesse telle qu'il eût peur de la casser en lui touchant.

D'une voix presque inaudible et sans même le regarder, elle murmura tout bas dans un profond délire…

-Sé…to?

Était-elle déjà si loin que les rêves l'enveloppaient de leur manteau rassurant?

Serait-il la dernière image qu'elle emporterait en quittant ce monde?

-Oui, souffla-t-il entièrement concerné et s'animant à la prendre délicatement contre lui.

-Qu'est-c …

_« Je veux pas me réveiller… »_

Mais la voix de Naomi s'éteignit aussitôt, complètement gelée et trop en état de choc pour différencier le vrai du faux. Elle se mit même à trembler furieusement au contact de Séto dont le corps réchauffait le sien.

De ses mains, il frottait ses bras et son dos, prenant le plus grand des soins à la blottir contre lui.

Mais il gardait le silence, conscient que c'était là le moment de respecter ceux qui dorment.

Roland s'était précipité rapidement vers eux avec des couvertures chauffantes dont il s'empressa d'entourer Naomi.

Mais Kaiba fut celui qui la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener à la voiture.

Toujours en proie à un lourd silence, elle grelotta tout le long du chemin qui les menèrent à un splendide chalet au bas d'une montagne, la tête posée au creux de l'épaule de Séto, qui maudissant les hommes et les dieux, laissait perdre son regard au loin.

Kaiba avait bien compris que son esprit à elle n'avait pas encore réintégré son corps et qu'elle demeurait dans une pleine phase léthargique.

Aussi, il la souleva dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur du chalet où il la découvrit de ses vêtements mouillés et l'emmitoufla de plusieurs couvertures chaudes, attardant son regard sur elle pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts; ses yeux étaient encore tout rougis et gonflés par les larmes et le froid.

Mais elle ne lui retourna aucun de ses regards inquiets; elle s'était réfugiée dans un silence immuable, éternellement en deuil.

Pourtant, il ne doutait pas que ce n'était là qu'une courte accalmie avant la véritable tempête. Il allait devoir passer en jugement pour sa présence importune et ses connaissances jadis acquises par pure indiscrétion; en la suivant, il s'était volontairement exposé à sa colère. Mais il avait fait le choix de se montrer honnête. Il avait également fait le choix de tenter de la retenir une nouvelle fois, terrifié et plus que conscient qu'elle ne serait sûrement jamais revenue d'elle-même.

Il l'avait suivie par peur de la perdre même s'il le risquait davantage maintenant. Mais ça ne serait pas sans livrer bataille.

Pendant des heures, Naomi s'obstina dans ce silence, le regard fixe sur le feu de foyer devant elle, faisant le tri dans ses pensées incohérentes.

-Tu…

Le corps de Kaiba se crispa durement face à la fenêtre dans laquelle il voyait leur reflet.

« _C'est commencé. Courage Kaiba. »_ se dit-il, sachant d'avance les paroles qui allaient émaner de la bouche de Naomi.

-… m'as….suivie?

Kaiba ferma les yeux, respirant vivement pour se donner contenance.

-Oui.

La voix de Naomi vacilla légèrement.

-…tu as osé…

Dans le fond de son cœur, elle se sentait trahie.

Kaiba saliva difficilement, comprenant que le pire restait à venir.

-Et…tu le savais? demanda-t-elle, se retenant d'exploser de colère.

À nouveau, il ferma les yeux.

-Oui, avoua-t-il le plus honnêtement du monde.

Naomi figea brutalement.

-…depuis longtemps?

Il soupira lourdement.

-...le début, avoua-t-il encore, l'estomac noué par l'incertitude.

Un flot de colère et d'amertume s'empara de Naomi qui luttait pour chasser de nouvelles larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

- C'est pas vrai….répéta-t-elle.

Kaiba s'était retourné pour lui faire face, se retenant difficilement de se précipiter vers elle.

-tu m'as menti…et trahi…

-NON! dit-il avec fermeté.

D'un bond, elle s'était levée pour lui tourner le dos lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint précipitamment et qu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras.

-Personne n'échappe à Séto Kaiba, c'est ça? PERSONNE! s'écria-t-elle avec une défaillance marquée dans la voix. Elle tremblait de colère et de déception.

-Tu as tous les droits. Tu avais tous les droits….sauf CELUI-LÀ! lui dit-elle encore comme si son pardon était devenu impossible à acquérir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que… voulut-il se défendre.

- SUFFIT! cria-t-elle en lui coupant la parole. « Je te déteste! »

Le corps de Kaiba s'était raidi, écorché par des mots aussi cruels.

_« Tout sauf ça…essaie de comprendre…_ »

Il vint pour poser une main sur son bras mais elle s'en éloigna furieusement.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! ordonna-t-elle en l'esquivant..

Kaiba tremblait à présent comme si tout son corps allait éclater en morceaux.

_« Je l'ai mérité, je sais. Mais ça fait mal. »_

- Écoute-moi! implora-t-il.

- NON!

- Je te jure que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir, affirma-t-il.

- NON! TU VOULAIS SAVOIR. Parce qu'il faut que tu saches tout. Au risque de blesser et du moment que tu as ce que tu veux, le reste n'a aucune importance! s'écria-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

-PLUS MAINTENANT! C'est faux! protesta-t-il fortement.

Elle soupira vivement ennuyée.

- Tu ne penses qu'à toi.

Chaque parole qu'elle prononçait prenait l'allure d'un véritable coup de couteau en plein cœur. Comme si elle le mettait à mort, sans regrets.

- C'est vrai. Je l'admets. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi…. admit-il sur un ton rempli d'excuses.

-…jusqu'à toi…

Un très court silence s'immisça entre eux, Kaiba nageant dans une pleine incertitude.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre! dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Attends…

- Laisse-moi!

Cette fois, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et disparut rapidement dans une des chambres où elle laissa claquer la porte violemment.

Kaiba resta immobile un très long moment, au milieu du salon, complètement abattu.

Seule la voix de Naomi résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Je te déteste »_

_« Je te déteste »_

**&&&&&&&**

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pas plus que Séto qui était resté écroulé sur le divan, trop choqué pour savoir comment réagir mais cherchant en vain une façon de recoller ces morceaux invisibles éparpillés dans la pièce.

Il n'osa même pas relever la tête lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Naomi en sortit pour venir s'asseoir sur la petite table devant lui. Elle non plus n'osait pas le regarder.

Comme s'ils étaient devenus de purs étrangers, un sentiment de défaite horrible envahit l'âme de Kaiba qui s'attendait maintenant au pire.

_« J'ai perdu…elle ne veut plus de moi »_

- Je.. je ne crois pas que tu aies fait tout ce chemin dans l'unique but de me voir souffrir…

« _Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît »_

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Kaiba referma la bouche avant d'avoir prononcé une seule syllabe.

-Je ne crois pas non plus que tu ce que tu as appris sur moi t'a fait plaisir. Et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es toujours là…

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, le corps de Kaiba décompressa légèrement.

-Je sais que tu ne penses pas qu'à toi… tu ne serais pas ici si c'était vrai…

Elle marqua une courte pause, trop émue et épuisée.

- Mais ça m'a fait mal Séto. Tellement mal. Même si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais….

_« Elle le sait… »_

Kaiba éprouva soudain un léger soulagement mais l'écouta poursuivre sans dire un mot.

-J'étais sous le choc….et je le suis encore…

Tendrement, il essaya de prendre sa main.

À son grand plaisir, elle ne chercha pas à éviter son contact.

Elle semblait même ressentir de la honte.

-Et…je me rends compte que j'ai été moi-même très égoïste.

Cette fois, elle osa le regarder à travers son regard voilé.

-Moi aussi, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je t'ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir…Je ne voulais rien te dire et te garder loin de tout ça. Et je n'ai vu que la fuite…tu vois? Tout me rattrape…même toi.

_"Où que j'ailles…quoique je fasse…je vois ton visage"_

Sa voix se fit suppliante alors qu'elle l'envisageait.

- Je t'en prie Séto… je t'en supplie….laisse-moi partir…

Kaiba sursauta légèrement estomaqué.

- Quoi?

- Je serais encore plus égoïste en restant.

Il tentait de deviner ses pensées.

- Je ne suis pas… je ne pourrai pas te donner les enfants que tu désires, Séto…je n'en aurai pas la force… et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver. Ça serait injuste pour toi.

À nouveau, elle insista.

- Alors, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir…

Kaiba restait muet, à la fois horriblement déçu et soulagé;

-Naomi… souffla-t-il en l'entraînant contre lui.

Comment pouvait-elle croire de lui qu'il ne la désirait qu'avec l'arrière-pensée de fonder une famille?

-Je veux que tu sois heureux.

Kaiba accueillit avec une tendresse infinie la chute de Naomi entre ses bras, conscient qu'elle s'abandonnait enfin à lui.

- Je sais…je sais… murmura-t-il doucement en la serrant.

Mais Naomi avait recommencé à pleurer. De ses poings, elle frappa légèrement le torse de Kaiba qui se raidit.

- Elle était si belle…toute petite, Séto… pourquoi elle et pas moi? Dis-moi!

« _Je suis là Naomi »_

Il en aurait été malade tant sa douleur le ravageait.

Son emprise se fit plus ferme autour d'elle.

_« …si tu veux en parler, je suis là, même si ça m'arrache le cœur »_

_« Je souffrirai avec toi »_

Le sang de Kaiba coagulait dans ses veines. Mais il se faisait violence.

_« Le salopard…je le tuerais lui aussi Naomi…si je le croise, je le tue. »_

Kaiba lutta farouchement pour continuer à se montrer fort malgré l'envie de tuer qui s'emparait de lui et se battait violemment contre lui-même pour demeurer calme et se montrer réconfortant malgré la rage et le dégoût qui ne le quittaient plus. Même son corps tremblait.

Dans un réflexe, Naomi s'était fermement blottie dans ses bras comme si elle était redevenue la jeune fille fragile et innocente d'alors.

-…et je n'ai rien pu faire…

Sa voix était entièrement brisée par la peine.

-Séto… je n'ai même pas pu la serrer dans mes bras….même pas une dernière fois…

_« Comme…Molina? »_

Kaiba restait crispé, horrifié et luttant désespérément pour rester solide et garder la tête froide. Même s'il en connaissait les grandes lignes et qu'il avait tenté de tout imaginer, rien n'était comparable à cette cruelle vérité.

Naomi s'agrippa vivement à lui en quête d'une protection évidente.

Mais il dut s'avouer impuissant une nouvelle fois à calmer ses souffrances.

Elle pleura encore un très long moment jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, complètement à bout de force.

Oui. Comme il l'avait redouté ce premier février.

Affectueusement, Kaiba l'amena dans ses bras jusqu'au lit où il la dévêtit et la recouvrit d'une très épaisse couverture.

Il alimenta le foyer de quelques bûches puis, à son tour, se glissa dessous les couvertures, se permettant de scruter cet être qu'il appréciait tant.

_« Non. Jamais plus personne ne te fera du mal._»

Dans un réflexe, et encore profondément endormie, Naomi vint se coller à lui, posant sa tête sur son torse où il l'entoura de ses bras, plus protecteur que jamais.

« _Des enfants? »_

Quelle idée! Il n'y avait même pas encore pensé.

Et pourtant…

_« Vrai que j'en voudrais des tonnes…de toi.»_

Vrai surtout qu'il n'en était pas question.

C'était là sans aucun doute la plus grande douleur de Naomi. Pourquoi aussi elle l'avait tant rejeté et préféré s'éloigner de lui. Et il n'allait pas jouer dessus.

Aucun bonheur ne serait comparable avec celui que cette femme puisse un jour donner naissance à ses enfants.

Et pourtant, aucun bonheur n'était comparable à celui qu'il ressentait juste à la savoir près de lui.

S'il fallait passer une vie entière avec elle, sans que sa semence ne grandisse et ne s'éparpille aux quatre coins du monde, soit. Il l'accepterait. Tout pour qu'elle reste. Tout pour qu'elle continue de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour pour ce qu'il est réellement. Tout pour se réveiller le matin en la tenant dans ses bras.

Et pour le reste, peut-être le temps saurait-il plaider sa cause auprès d'elle. Peut-être le temps réussirait-il à panser ses blessures, celles-là même devant lesquelles il se montrait lui si impuissant.

Oui. En y réfléchissant, peut-être restait-il un peu d'espoir.

N'était-ce pas tout ce qui restait?

« _Je mentirais à nier que je n'ai pas eu peur de te perdre… tu es là contre moi…et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »_

Encore plus tendrement, ses bras entourèrent ce corps chaud et doux.

Séto Kaiba était amoureux. Pour la première – et dernière - fois de sa vie.

Follement amoureux.

Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais enfin aujourd'hui osait-il se l'avouer.

C'est sur cet aveu que son visage s'imprégna d'un réel sourire et que ses paupières se refermèrent, totalement pris au piège.

**&&&&&&**

Ce fut un mouvement tranquille qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard; il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que Naomi ne relève la tête pour l'observer un moment.

Comme il était beau.

Et que n'avait-il pas fait pour elle?

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Mais elle savait bien qu'il ne dormait plus.

Elle avait doucement posé sa main sur son torse et le balayait gentiment dans une caresse.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser partir? murmura-t-elle encore une fois.

Mais Kaiba ne répondit pas, persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de livrer le fond de sa pensée.

-Même avec tout ce que tu sais….et ce qui t'attend… dit-elle tout bas, incapable de se résigner à leur sort commun.

-Non, souffla-t-il sans réagir.

_« J'ai peur de te faire du mal Séto…et de te perdre toi aussi »_

Kaiba ouvrit les yeux, empreint d'une chaleureuse compassion.

Mais Naomi ne maintint pas son regard et préféra reposer sa tête sur son corps.

- J'ai un autre aveu à te faire…dit-elle avec beaucoup d'humilité dans la voix.

Mais il ne bougea toujours pas, attendant la suite.

-…de nous deux… souffla-t-elle avec un regard larmoyant totalement dissimulé à celui de Kaiba. « …c'est toi le plus fort »

Normalement, cet aveu aurait rempli Kaiba de bonheur d'avoir ainsi démontré à son adversaire sa supériorité. Après tout, cela avait toujours fait partie de sa fierté.

Seulement, son cœur était gonflé d'encore plus d'admiration à son endroit qu'en sa force elle-même.

Doucement, il la fit chavirer sur le dos de manière à se retrouver au dessus d'elle et effleura son visage du bout du nez.

- Non… murmura-t-il avec sincérité en secouant la tête. Je ne crois pas, non.

_« Et je suis fier de toi »_

Elle en avait fait du chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à lui. Et en si peu de temps.

En d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-il trouvé le courage de lui dire.

- Je ne crois pas… insista-t-il en lui baisant les lèvres.

Son beau regard noir était encore voilé par la brume, presque suppliant.

_« Séto…j'ai besoin de toi…_ »

Comme si elle lui parlait tout haut, elle était persuadée qu'il entendait.

_« Fais-moi l'amour…serre-moi fort contre toi… »_

Les lèvres de Kaiba se firent plus insistantes sur les siennes.

- oui… murmura-t-il d'une manière presque inaudible.

« _Tout ce que tu veux »_

**&&&&&&**

- Mokuba! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant vivement sur le lit.

Ce qui fit sursauter Kaiba encore tout endormi.

Quoi?

_« Mokuba? »_

- Où…? Séto! Tu ne l'as pas laissé seul là-bas, n'est-ce pas?

Kaiba ricana doucement.

- Bien sûr que non.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier son frère?

- Il est juste à côté, dans l'autre chalet… souffla-t-il. Vraiment pas très loin.

Naomi soupira d'un réel soulagement.

Mais Kaiba la ramena contre lui en l'entraînant par la taille.

- Viens ici…j'en ai pas terminé avec toi…dit-il sur un ton des plus langoureux.

- Encore? murmura-t-elle légèrement amusée.

- Oh oui…encore…et encore… et…soupira-t-il entre plusieurs baisers.

Depuis leur premier contact, Kaiba appréciait chaque seconde de ces délicieux échanges corporels.

Et pourtant, deux ans auparavant, il en avait eu horreur.

Il se souvenait combien il lui avait été pénible – voire dégradant – d'accomplir ce qu'il qualifiait d'abject et dégoûtant à se fondre dans le corps d'une femme. Il y était parvenu, non sans mépris et même une certaine haine. Et il avait même rejeté cette pauvre fille sans le moindre égard, comme une vulgaire catin. Tout comme les deux ou trois qui l'avaient suivie. Parce qu'il était incapable du moindre sentiment sauf celui de croire à l'exigence de l'acte dans le seul but de procréer. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à se laisser aller à « s'accoupler ».

Mais depuis Naomi, et ce fameux premier moment, tout avait changé d'angle de vue. Parce qu'il la respectait déjà très profondément, de par ce qu'il en avait appris. Et elle se départageait des autres, dans son esprit.

Et bien sûr, il n'était pas resté insensible ni à sa peine, ni à sa beauté, ni à sa vulnérabilité.

Depuis, le jeu s'était transformé en besoin vital, le désir ne cessant de grandir dans tout son corps qui réclamait toujours plus de sa chair à elle.

Oui, il en redemanderait toujours.

Obsédé?

C'est justement ce qu'il était.

Totalement épris d'elle.

**&&&&&&**

**_My Immortal_** - _Evanescence_

_Qui reflète, je crois, le mieux toute la souffrance et le cheminement intérieur de Naomi._

_Maintenant, je me souviens que quelques personnes m'ont dit qu'elles auraient aimé lire les autres fics que j'avais écrites et que j'ai retirées. L'une d'entre elle relatait la « première relation sexuelle » de Kaiba. Un one-shot. Qui n'a pas fait l'unanimité, je sais. Et je peux comprendre puisque ça a pu paraître assez cruel et inhumain, disons. Il est probable que ça ne plaise pas et qu'on ne puisse pas imaginer Kaiba « aussi bas », disons._

_Mais je vous offre la possibilité d'entrer dans l'un de ses souvenirs en plaçant ce One-Shot dans le prochain chapitre d'Apparences – bien qu'il n'était pas supposé y entrer. Comprenez : c'est un souvenir qui a toute son importance face à sa relation avec Naomi puisqu'il la précédait. Mais je ne l'avais pas incorporée à la fic et préféré en faire un « à-côté »._

_Enfin, réfléchissez et faites-le moi savoir dans une review, si oui ou non, vous seriez disposés à le lire. D'accord?_

_Je vous donne ici le choix._

_Bizoux!_


	26. La grande première

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

_Ben voilà, j'ose! Et oui, je m'expose! Lol Non sans doutes et sans crainte de vos critiques cependant…mais Kaiba aussi a droit à ses souvenirs après tout, n'est-ce pas?_

_Ce chapitre sert à expliquer certains détails sur les agissements, parfois curieux, du grand pdg de la Kaiba Corp, particulièrement en ce qui touche sa relation avec Naomi. Si certains s'en souviennent, dès le début, certaines de ses actions semblaient bizarres. Alors, ce sont des détails passablement importants dans leur relation. Bien qu'il est presque certain que Naomi n'en aura probablement pas la confidence, j'ai choisi de décrire l'une des scènes – significatives – du passé de Kaiba, en matière sexuelle. En tout cas, je l'admets, c'est osé. Avis aux intéressés ou à ceux qui pourraient s'en offusquer… sourire_

_Je m'excuse à celles qui l'auraient déjà lu – sans y prêter trop attention. Et aussi à celles qui n'auraient pas aimé. Ou qui n'aimeront pas du tout._

_Cependant, je me dois également d'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai écrit de cette manière et pas d'une autre._

_D'accord, Kaiba a maintenant 22 ans, ça, je crois que tout le monde l'a compris. SOURIRE. Ce souvenir, beaucoup en verront l'improbabilité, c'est certain. Puisque normalement, ça ne serait pas dans les gênes de Kaiba d'agir ainsi. Et je le concède. Tout le monde rêve d'une première dans un champ de fleur au beau soleil ou sous les étoiles, c'est sûr. Mais l'évidence est que ça n'arrive peut-être qu'une fois sur mille… lol Et même encore là. Donc, Kaiba n'y a pas échappé._

_Certain aussi que si ça n'avait pas été pour faire concorder l'histoire des deux persos, ça aurait été différent. Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas le cas. En tk, merci d'avance pour votre patience. Et je m'excuse encore une fois au cas ou ce chapitre vous déplairait._

_Grosses bises! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 26**

_**Soir de première**_

_Flash Back_

_Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté cette soirée avec la bande de Yugi. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire._

_Ce soir-là, ils avaient désiré souligner ses 20 ans à leur manière, fort amicale, du moins dans l'optique de Kaiba qui n'y voyait toujours là qu'un pur sentiment de fantaisie qui demeurait, malgré tout, à sens unique._

_Ou plutôt oui, il se souvenait très bien pourquoi il s'y était finalement retrouvé : encore et toujours pour faire plaisir à son petit frère, Mokuba. C'était inné; il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et comme il avait tant insisté, Kaiba n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se s'y soumettre._

_Il les avait donc rejoint à ce club très branché de la ville de Domino, le Paradise. Mais ça avait été tout un tour de force de l'y traîner, même encore à la dernière minute. Mokuba avait prétexté qu'il travaillait assez et qu'il était grand temps qu'il commence à penser à autre chose comme de s'amuser, au moins une fois dans son existence. Profiter de sa jeunesse avant de crouler entièrement sous le poids des responsabilités qu'entraînaient sa compagnie et ses lourdes charges. Et au fond aussi peut-être, Mokuba espérait-il qu'enfin il dénicherait une petite amie, sérieusement en retard sur la normalité. Il le narguait d'ailleurs en disant que tous en avaient une déjà, que c'était un besoin fondamental de l'être humain d'en rechercher la compagnie. Voire même que tôt ou tard, même lui, Kaiba, n'y échapperait pas._

_Kaiba n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir et sentir les regards pâmés des jeunes filles – même des femmes plus mûres – sur son passage. Elles le déshabillaient impunément de leurs regards, désireuses d'être celle qui parviendrait à retenir tant soit peu son attention._

_Au fond, c'était un homme très séduisant. Et il en restait conscient. Il plaisait au plus simple des coups d'œil. Et puis il était riche, ce qui ne gâchait sûrement rien à l'envie dont il faisait l'objet._

_Malgré tous ces égards, plus souvent exaspérants, il ne s'était jamais montré intéressé à aucune de ces invitations muettes ou ces histoires qu'il qualifiait des plus ennuyantes et inutiles._

_C'était encore son jeune frère qui était intervenu en le taquinant qu'un jour ou l'autre, une belle et charmante princesse se retrouverait sur son chemin et que, même s'il s'en montrait dégoûté, pour le moment, une Madame Kaiba finirait bien par se pointer le bout du nez à l'horizon. Ce qui n'était pas non plus totalement dénué de sens._

_De plus, il avait encore ajouté, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser Kaiba, qu'il finirait aussi par désirer engendrer sa propre descendance._

_Voilà ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille depuis un petit moment et aussi ce qui avait éveillé une certaine curiosité – légitime – dans son esprit._

_L'avenir était encore bien loin pour ce jeune homme sérieux et désintéressé. Cependant, Mokuba avait touché la corde sensible._

_Vrai qu'un jour, quand il y pensait, il devenait vraisemblable qu'il serait tenté d'avoir des enfants. À tout le moins, un. _

_Oui, Madame Kaiba lui donnerait un fils, peut-être deux. Dignes de leur nom et de leur héritage. Lourd peut-être mais ils sauraient se montrer aussi forts et fiers que leur digne père. Il se rappelait même avoir sérieusement songé qu'il n'aurait pas de fille; il ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas en train de consoler une fillette pleurant constamment sur ses genoux ou en train de lui faire des crises pour tout et rien. C'est bien connu, les petites filles sont plus sensibles._

_Non. Définitivement, Kaiba ne se voyait vraiment pas avec une enfant. Mais des garçons, c'était une réalité qui lui semblait plus prometteuse et plus à la hauteur de ses aspirations._

_Et Madame Kaiba dans tout ça?_

_Que rechercherait-il dans la mère de son gamin? _

_Jeune et jolie sans doute. Brune ou blonde. Grande ou petite. Douce ou aussi arrogante que lui. Compréhensive et dévouée… au fond, ça n'avait aucune importance._

_La vérité c'est qu'il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. D'ailleurs peu lui importait lorsqu'il y pensait. Le but n'étant au fond, bien égoïstement, que d'en avoir des enfants._

_Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle lui soit agréable; il ne supporterait pas une mégère ou une pincée. Mais il ne croyait pas non plus qu'il serait agréable d'avoir pour compagne une trop frêle et innocente créature. Cela deviendrait sans doute ennuyant à la longue._

_Finalement il n'avait aucune idée réelle de ce qu'il lui faudrait rechercher exactement._

_Mais le fait est que ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait trouver en acceptant l'invitation de ce soir-là. _

_À vrai dire, c'était si loin tout ça._

_Depuis quelque temps, une autre pensée s'y reliant pourtant, s'était fait un tout petit chemin dans son esprit. Il devenait évident que Mokuba avait raison et qu'il devrait engendrer sa progéniture un jour ou l'autre. Mais ce qui l'agaçait depuis un moment, c'était cette question embarrassante qui se posait : s'il n'avait jamais commis l'acte sexuel, comment allait-il l'expliquer à cette femme qui deviendrait Madame Kaiba? En particulier s'il ne la trouvait que dans 10 ans. C'était un point obscur et délicat._

_Encore pire était la honte qui grandissait dans son esprit, celle de l'ignorance la plus complète. Tout homme a sa fierté. Et il ne se voyait pas arriver devant cette femme sans aucune expérience. Le grand Séto Kaiba encore vierge à trente ans?_

_Cela dépassait tout raisonnement. Même si c'était concevable et complètement vraisemblable. Du moins pour lui. Pour personne d'autre que lui._

_N'était-il pas réputé être de glace?_

_Tout jusque-là le prouvait. Même son propre corps._

_Il n'éprouvait ni besoin ni désir pour qui que ce soit. De la simple curiosité pour les choses et les gens. Tout ce qui pouvait lui servir dans ses fonctions professionnelles. Rien d'autre. C'était un automate d'abord et avant tout. Un authentique bourreau de travail._

_- Hé! Kaiba! s'écria Joey en le saisissant par le cou et en le tournant vers une direction. Tu as vu cette fille là-bas…elle est canon, tu trouves pas?_

_Joey avait bu quelques verres et sentait déjà l'alcool à plein nez, ce qui irrita Kaiba. Mais ce qui l'exaspéra le plus c'était cette façon irrespectueuse qu'il avait eue à crever sa bulle en se rapprochant de sa personne. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Kaiba ne se rappela pas avoir élevé les cochons dans la même porcherie que lui. _

_Et puis qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Joey était-il de connivence avec Mokuba? Que signifiaient ces manières trop familières?_

_Décidément petit chien, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ton odeur… lui répondit-il en écartant son bras qu'il repoussa avec peu de force. _

_Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de plus pour le regarder tituber un peu plus loin sous l'impact._

_Joey, échaudé, ne prit même pas la peine de s'en offusquer. Il était habitué à tant de choses de la part de Kaiba. Et puis, n'était-ce pas son anniversaire? Tout se devait d'être calme et relaxe. Aussi, il obtempéra avec gentillesse._

_Kaiba ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la jeune fille pointée précédemment par Joey. Elle n'avait aucun attrait à ses yeux. En réalité, personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Excepté son petit frère._

_- Mec…faut vraiment que tu sortes plus souvent… elle te bouffe des yeux, tu vois pas? le titilla encore Joey qui n'avait visiblement qu'envie de faire la fête._

_- Je te signale que contrairement à toi, Wheeler, je suis riche et populaire. Il est évident que toutes les femmes du monde, y compris les petites minettes, me remarquent…. répondit encore Kaiba avec arrogance. _

_« Pauvre nul »_

_- Ouais, peut-être mec… mais moi, y'a longtemps que j'ai fait mes preuves… rétorqua un Joey visiblement certain de ses allégations, comme s'il avait percé à jour le grand pdg._

_« Grrr… de quoi il se mêle celui-là… »_

_- Toujours aussi stupide, n'est-ce pas Wheeler? Et dire que ça ne change rien que t'aies un verre dans le nez ou pas… renchérit Kaiba avec encore plus de hargne au bord des lèvres comme s'il allait vomir son dégoût._

_- Ah ouais? recommença Joey en titubant encore, et moi je te dis que t'es peut-être un petit riche et sans doute un grand duelliste…_

_- Enfin, tu l'admets… le coupa vivement Kaiba pas encore au bout de ses surprises._

_- Ouais, ouais… dit encore Joey. Mais n'empêche qu'en matière de filles, c'est toi qui es complètement nul mec. À côté de la plaque, totalement._

_Kaiba n'allait certes pas se laisser insulter et diminuer de la sorte sur sa seule ignorance._

_Aussi, il soupira vivement agacé par la tournure de la conversation._

_- Pauvre Wheeler! Et qu'est-ce que tu crois connaître sur les femmes que je ne sais pas, on peut savoir?_

_Cette fois, ce fut à Joey d'échapper un demi-rire vainqueur. Il était persuadé que jamais le grand pdg n'avait eu l'occasion, l'envie probablement surtout, d'en approcher une seule qui n'aurait pas représenté un magot ou un intérêt particulier en bout de ligne._

_Le jeune châtain se laissa choir sur la chaise d'en face, les coudes claquant sur la table par la même occasion démontrant par là qu'il était passablement échaudé, comme s'il avait manqué de tomber. Mais il souriait avec ironie et beaucoup de plaisir._

_- D'accord Kaiba… c'est toi qui l'auras voulu!_

_Séto sentit son corps se raidir à ce sourire des plus provocateurs. Il avait croisé les bras, relevé dignement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne s'abaisserait certes pas à lui révéler ses secrets intimes. Bien qu'ils demeuraient absents de son vocabulaire comme de ses actions. Mais, n'avait-il pas son orgueil et sa fierté?_

_- Alors…Kaiba…dis-moi plutôt ce que TOI, tu connais des femmes? Et puis d'ailleurs, rassure-moi, t'as déjà eu une petite amie n'est-ce pas?_

_S'il ne s'était pas appelé Séto Kaiba, il aurait rougi devant une telle indiscrétion. Mais le grognement qui résonna dans sa tête fut sourd bien que silencieux._

_- Et je peux savoir en quoi, TOI, la question t'intéresse? siffla-t-il entre les dents comme s'il se préparait à mordre à la moindre réplique._

_Mais Joey s'abstint de pouffer de rire et se contenta de soupirer moqueusement._

_- Je vois… dit-il._

_Kaiba s'impatientait devant ce stupide jeu de question-réponse inutile._

_- Et tu vois quoi? T'es devin maintenant? ironisa-t-il encore._

_Joey avait cessé de sourire comme un imbécile. À tel point que Kaiba se demanda s'il n'avait pas retrouvé toute sa lucidité d'un coup._

_- Tu l'as déjà fait? C'était bien? osa demander le châtain._

_Kaiba se senti piqué au vif du sujet. Son sourcil gauche s'était retroussé avec vigueur, dénotant un ennui majeur._

_- Si j'ai fait quoi? demanda-t-il calmement comme si rien ne l'ennuyait ni ne pouvait le toucher._

_- Ben…avec une femme voyons! T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un? s'offusqua presque Joey qu'il cherche ainsi à contourner directement la question._

_Il semblait rechercher des anecdotes à partager. Mais Kaiba ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille._

_- Ah! Wheeler! soupira-t-il encore plus moqueur. _

_Mais il ne put résister à retourner les questions indiscrètes à son interlocuteur en espérant ainsi le rabrouer complètement._

- …_avec quelqu'un? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Wheeler? J'espère que t'as pas des vues sur moi, n'est-ce pas? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressé._

_Joey s'esclaffa d'un rire sonore, convaincu que Kaiba évitait toutes ses questions délibérément._

_- Mec, tu veux rire là ? Même si nous n'étions plus que toi et moi seuls au monde sur la planète après le pire des déluges universels… je préfèrerais encore baiser une chèvre plutôt que… enfin, c'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaise, le prends pas mal… _

_- Ah! répliqua immédiatement Kaiba de plus en plus sarcastique. La zoophilie. C'est ça ton truc Wheeler?_

_Il le sentait; Joey allait craquer et se mettre en colère. Et au fond, c'est ce qu'il espérait n'ayant jamais rien aimé de mieux que de lui chercher des noises. De plus, il courait la chance de faire dévier la conversation vers un autre objet._

_« Et puis, c'est stupide tout ça… j'ai qu'à me lever et partir » songea encore Kaiba._

_- Non, mais! Ça va pas mec…! s'écria Joey comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lever – difficilement vu son état de cuite avancé- et à lever un poing menaçant vers Kaiba dont le sourire ne trompait plus personne._

_- Ah!… tu évites, je vois… avoua Joey en l'apercevant. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'embête tant sur les filles alors? Tu les aimes pas? Ou c'est peut-être moi qui devrais m'inquiéter de certains de tes penchants… inavoués…!_

_Kaiba reprit un air partiellement grave. La tactique n'avait pas fonctionné et il se retrouvait à la case départ. Pire. Cet imbécile était en train de prétendre qu'il put désirer davantage la compagnie masculine. Il ne pouvait pas se taire sans se défendre, bien que rien ne l'y obligeait, certes. L'envie presque irrésistible de le cogner durement pour lui faire reprendre tous ses sens se fit loquace dans sa tête. S'il avait été lâche, il l'aurait frappé. _

_N'empêche que ce Wheeler semblait parfois beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il donnait à penser._

_- Non…mais c'est possible… ça arrive quelquefois qu'un type puisse apprécier la compagnie d'autres types plutôt que… osa continuer Joey._

_Cette fois, Kaiba, dont le visage s'empourprait d'un rouge très vif, l'avertit sévèrement._

_- Ça suffit, Wheeler. D'ailleurs, je crois que t'as assez bu pour ce soir._

_- Hé! Doucement Kaiba. Je suis pas un de tes employés. Alors si j'ai envie de boire, je bois. C'est d'ac?_

_Kaiba soupira lourdement._

_- Tu peux vider le bar si ça te chante du moment que tu te tais, j'ai rien contre, trancha-t-il sévèrement. Puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu vas pas retrouver tes copains un peu plus loin? Ou mieux…trouve-toi une chèvre… balbutia encore Kaiba qui détourna le regard vers la piste de danse où se trémoussaient Téa et Yugi qui suivait maladroitement ses pas._

_- Mais c'est ton anniversaire mec! Je vais pas te laisser seul…_

_- Je me passe très bien de ta compagnie Wheeler, trancha sèchement Kaiba._

_- Dans ce cas… laisse-moi te présenter une copine… elle sera sûrement plus appréciée que moi…_

_Avant même que Kaiba ait eu le temps de répondre, Joey avait fait signe de la main à une jolie jeune fille pour qu'elle les rejoigne. C'était la même qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder le pdg depuis un bon moment déjà. Celle-là même qui le laissait également de froid._

_Elle était mignonne, c'était certain. Le regard en amende et les cheveux noirs indiquaient d'ailleurs qu'elle était native du Japon. Cependant, Kaiba trouva que son maquillage était légèrement trop chargé._

_- Wheeler… siffla Kaiba à l'approche de la jeune femme._

_Il était exaspéré par ces avances muettes._

_- Comment tu t'appelles? lui demanda Joey en se levant pour lui céder sa place._

_- Soraya… répondit-elle dans un sourire un peu gêné à l'endroit de Kaiba qui ne lui prêtait aucunement attention._

_- Et ben…Soraya…on est heureux de faire ta connaissance, dit Joey en pointant Kaiba de l'autre côté de la table. C'est l'anniversaire de mon ami, tu veux bien l'aider à passer un bon moment?_

_- Wheeler… siffla encore Séto avec plus de détermination, fortement ennuyé._

_De quel droit s'immisçait-il dans sa vie privée? _

_- Bien sûr… souffla la jeune fille en s'assoyant devant Kaiba qu'elle ne lâchait pas du regard. Visiblement, il lui plaisait sans contredit. Ce qui, au fond, ne surprit nullement Kaiba._

_- Bien! s'écria Joey qui fit un pas de côté. Alors, je vous laisse faire connaissance… à plus Kaiba…! _

_S'il ne sentit pas toute la colère animée de ce dernier c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il était trop saoul pour s'en soucier. Mais vrai que Kaiba le maudissait à cet instant précis._

_Jamais il n'avait apprécié la moindre intrusion dans son intimité de la part de qui que ce soit. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation plutôt inconfortable. _

_Bien sûr, il était maître de toutes les situations et pouvait se permettre de se montrer désagréable même avec les femmes. S'il le voulait, il n'avait qu'à se lever et quitter l'endroit. Il ne devait rien à personne. Encore moins à une minette en pâmoison._

_À l'évidence, cette fille n'avait rien de la future Madame Kaiba. Elle lui semblait insipide et sans intérêt bien qu'elle n'était pas un parfait laideron. Elle paraissait même agréable et gentille._

_Mais ce furent les paroles de Mokuba, dont il se souvenait, qui le retint d'en prendre congé._

_La curiosité aussi peut-être._

_Oui. Tout compte fait, il allait peut-être tâter le terrain et essayer de découvrir ce qui pouvait motiver une tierce personne à désirer le connaître ou l'approcher. Bien sûr, il en connaissait majoritairement la réponse. Mais intimement, il nageait dans l'ignorance complète._

_Elle demeura un moment fort intimidée par cet examen visuel. _

_À moitié résolu, Kaiba soupira de dépit en maintenant un regard plutôt austère sur sa frêle silhouette._

_-Tu viens seulement t'amuser dans ce genre d'endroit ou si tu recherches quelque chose de particulier? _

_Le moins qu'elle put dire était que ce type était direct. _

_Bien sûr, elle avait entendu comme tout le monde plein d'histoires sur le grand patron de la Kaiba Corp, qu'elle avait reconnu d'un simple regard d'ailleurs. Elle avait bien entendu dire qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire des détours quand il s'adressait aux gens et qu'il maintenait sur tous une certaine autorité. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu mentir sur l'admiration que beaucoup lui portaient, principalement de la part de la gent féminine, littéralement éprise de ce grand jeune homme séduisant. _

_Mais elle comprit mieux pourquoi tous et toutes craignaient tant de l'aborder. _

_- Euh… ça dépend… répondit-elle, complètement incertaine de la bonne attitude à adopter._

_- J'apprécie la franchise. Réponds sans crainte. Je ne te juge pas, je pose seulement une question toute simple._

_« Pfff… est-elle assez intelligente pour y répondre? »_

_Toujours cette supériorité intellectuelle ne quittait jamais son esprit. Kaiba avait compris depuis longtemps les différences fondamentales qui existaient entre lui et le plus commun des mortels. Mais il ne poussa pas l'insulte jusqu'à diminuer totalement la jeune fille devant lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle méritait son respect. C'était plutôt qu'il supportait difficilement de voir pleurer quelqu'un. Comme si quelque chose savait enfin se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa sensibilité et lui procurer un sentiment désagréable d'avoir mal agi. _

_Un restant de conscience sans doute._

_- Ça dépend, monsieur._

_« Monsieur? D'accord, elle sait qui je suis. Maintenant, ou elle va me dire tout ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, du moins, si elle s'en doute…ou encore tenter de ruser sur ses véritables intentions. Vrai que ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais… »_

_Subitement, Kaiba aurait désiré ne pas être connu. Juste pour savoir si la vérité aurait été toute autre. Quand il y pensait, elle était déjà impressionnée par son nom et son prestige. Rien pour se montrer franche réellement. Du moins, entièrement libre de ses actes et de ses pensées._

_Et puis d'ailleurs, lui-même ne savait même pas ce qu'il désirait réellement de cette conversation sans but._

_- Ça dépend de quoi?_

_« De ce qu'il me plairait d'entendre, je parie? Grr… ça sert à rien tout ça. Je serai pas plus avancé, je crois… »_

_Mais à sa surprise, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout._

_- De ce que j'ai envie le soir où je viens. Quelquefois, j'ai envie de faire la fête et danser jusqu'au matin. Et d'autres soirs…juste envie de rencontrer quelqu'un._

_« Nous y voilà. » songea Kaiba un peu surpris par la tournure de la conversation._

_Au moins, elle se montrait libérale et ne tentait pas de cacher ses gestes. _

_Il se risqua à son tour, entre les lignes._

_- Et…je te plais?_

_Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi froid même lorsqu'il s'entretenait d'un sujet aussi chaud et épineux?_

_Soraya sourit gentiment alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues._

_- Oui, monsieur. Beaucoup._

_Kaiba ne résista pas à essayer d'en comprendre davantage sur cette attirance plutôt inusitée. _

_Le plus sérieusement du monde, il s'inclina vers elle, le regard plus inquisiteur que jamais._

_- Pourquoi?_

_Elle sursauta vivement à cette autre question._

_Décidément, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des moments tendres et romantiques avec un homme pareil. C'était à mettre de côté._

_- C'est que… balbutia-t-elle maladroitement. Vous êtes très… séduisant, monsieur._

_- Vraiment? insista-t-il comme s'il doutait de son affirmation._

_Elle évita volontairement son regard, difficilement soutenable mais secoua la tête pour lui répondre._

_« Timide? »_

_- Et tu as quel âge?_

_- J'ai 19 ans, monsieur._

_Au moins, il n'enfreignait aucune règle avec une mineure. Bien que rien n'était susceptible d'un tel délit puisqu'ils ne faisaient que discuter._

_Cependant, Kaiba n'était nullement attiré par cette grande adolescente. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Jeune. Elle semblait trop jeune._

_Un bruit sourd le força à diverger son attention. Celui d'un verre qu'on dépose durement sur la table._

_Devant lui, venait de s'échoir une énorme pinte de bière._

_Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il eut tout le loisir d'apercevoir la serveuse – plutôt plantureuse – qui lui souriait d'une manière câline. Elle était blonde, mince et sa poitrine ne cachait presque rien de ses charmes secrets. De plus, elle semblait légèrement plus vieille, peut-être trente ans, lui sembla-t-il._

_Mais c'est ce qu'elle lui laissa entendre qui réussit à capter toute son attention._

_- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas jouer dans la cour des grands, monsieur?_

_« La cour des grands? Qu'est-ce que… »_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'elle s'était déjà retournée pour partir._

_Sauf qu'en dessous du verre qu'elle avait posé devant lui, dépassait un petit bout de papier._

_Vivement, il le saisit et le déplia pour y lire :_

_**« Vestiaires, dans 5 minutes. Un cadeau pour vous »**_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »_

_Kaiba demeura stupéfait quelques secondes, le temps de se poser toutes les questions imaginables._

_- Ce sera tout, jeune fille… dit-il à Soraya en la congédiant froidement comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple employée de maison._

_La jeune fille semblait visiblement ébranlée par ce revirement de situation. _

_Confuse et embarrassée, elle se leva pour quitter la table alors qu'il se levait à son tour pour quitter l'endroit._

_Mais ses pas se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où il devait clarifier ce dilemme. Il n'était pas homme à reculer même devant une menace. Il n'avait pas apprécié cette intrusion et n'allait certes pas se gêner pour inculquer les bonnes manières à cette blondinette._

_D'un pas pressé, il longea le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires lorsque, arrivant près d'une porte du corridor, il se sentit soudainement agrippé par le manteau et tiré à l'intérieur de la pièce._

_L'étonnement fut si grand qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était plaqué contre un mur. La seule chose qu'il eut le temps de s'apercevoir était que deux grand yeux bleus fixaient son visage, collé d'ailleurs à moins d'un demi-mètre du sien._

_Qu'est-ce que?_

_Kaiba allait réagir et repousser promptement son assaillant lorsqu'il reconnut la plantureuse blonde de tout à l'heure qui épousa bien vite son corps._

_- Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie? demanda-t-il impérativement._

_- Du calme, M. Kaiba… soupira-t-elle doucement. « C'est votre anniversaire, je crois »_

_Et puis?_

_Le cœur de Kaiba se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsqu'il sentit une forte pression sur son entrejambe; elle avait délibérément posé sa main sur son membre viril et se plaisait à caresser celui-ci en gardant la même vigueur._

_« C'est du…viol? Elle n'a pas…Je ne peux pas… Grr… »_

_Mais les pensées de Kaiba stoppèrent brutalement, doucement entraîné à tenter d'assimiler les nouvelles sensations plutôt agréables dont son corps faisait l'objet. Une montée d'excitation traversa le bas de son ventre._

_- Hum…mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là… c'est intéressant… continua-t-elle en explorant plus avant encore l'épaisseur qui se formait dans le pantalon de Kaiba._

_Il n'en tenait qu'à lui de l'arrêter et mettre un point final à ce stupide manège. _

_La repousser. Violemment s'il le fallait. _

_Après tout, c'était de la légitime défense, non?_

_Tout ça lui avait toujours semblé dégoûtant. Cela ramenait l'être humain à sa forme la plus primitive. C'était inconcevable qu'un homme si fort avec un génie pareil puisse même imaginer qu'un jour…_

_- Embrassez-moi…M. Kaiba… souffla-t-elle, visiblement éprise d'un désir réel pour sa personne alors qu'elle tentait d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes._

_Kaiba se résolut pourtant à ne pas briser l'étreinte malgré l'incertitude tenace dans son esprit. Quelque chose l'obligeait à poursuivre ce jeu aussi déplaisant lui parut-il._

_- Non! Pas de ça, répondit-il sèchement alors qu'elle tâtait de ses doigts l'objet convoité._

_« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas petite catin? »_

_« Tu veux jouer? »_

_« Pourquoi pas? »_

_Au fond, un jour ou l'autre, il finirait bien par y passer comme tout homme normalement constitué._

_Ici ou ailleurs…maintenant ou un autre jour, où était la différence._

_Voilà ce qui le ravisa de la repousser._

_Mais pourquoi n'éprouvait-il aucune nervosité? Comme si tout lui était naturel._

_Il n'avait pas à en éprouver, n'était-il pas Séto Kaiba? Il ferait comme il pensait et tout irait bien. Et tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas à elle._

_Il en était à ses premières armes, certes. Mais elle n'en saurait rien. Inutile d'ébruiter l'affaire._

_- Embrasse-moi.. supplia-t-elle encore._

_- J'ai dit : Non. Pas de ça, ordonna-t-il brusquement en insistant._

_À ça, il allait tenir mordicus. Ce toucher ne lui sembla pas du tout nécessaire vu les circonstances. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et n'éprouvait aucun désir particulier pour cette femme de petite vertu. D'ailleurs, il ne fut même pas certain d'éprouver un jour ce désir pour qui que ce soit dans son existence. Aussi, refusa-t-il avec force ce qui lui inspirait la plus pure des saletés._

_La blonde ne se formalisa pas de ce refus et au contraire préféra se retourner dos à lui en se trémoussant le derrière contre son membre déjà en érection de manière à attiser encore son envie de sortir de sa cachette._

_«Je lui ferais mal… est-ce que c'est normal? »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? »_

_« Grrr.. je déteste ça… »_

_- Tu as ce qu'il faut? lui demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde._

_« Ce qu'il faut? »_

_Elle brûlait du désir de sentir le membre de Kaiba, ça se voyait à la surexcitation et aux mouvements de plus en plus suaves et insistants qu'elle faisait à se frotter contre lui. Ou peut-être que si elle ne le désirait pas, elle jouait drôlement bien son rôle._

_- D'accord… » dit-elle encore._

_À nouveau, elle se retourna pour glisser à genoux devant lui._

_-Laisse-moi faire… » murmura-t-elle en descendant le pantalon de Kaiba à mi-cuisse et en commençant à lécher ses parties intimes._

_« Grrr…la gar…c'est dég...»_

_Vrai que tout ça lui semblait hors norme. Vrai que normalement, il l'aurait jetée à terre en la piétinant presque au passage. Et surtout que normalement, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur sa personne._

_Mais ce n'était pas un soir ordinaire._

_Séto Kaiba allait devenir un homme à part entière._

_Elle voulait le sentir. Et bien, elle allait le sentir ferme sans présentation, sans préliminaire. Au diable que ça lui plaise ou non._

_Il la laissa dérouler un court morceau de caoutchouc transparent sur son membre._

_Vrai qu'il commençait à être excité, du moins, son membre l'était, entièrement dissocié de son esprit._

_Mais toujours aucun signe de nervosité._

_Langoureusement, elle laissa glisser sa petite culotte d'en dessous de sa courte jupe noire et, l'entraînant avec elle, elle s'installa assise sur un bureau en ouvrant les cuisses pour qu'il s'y introduise._

_Il allait s'exécuter lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard, ce qui l'arrêta une fraction de seconde._

_« Grrr… »_

_De ça non plus, il n'était pas question. Il ne voulait pas la voir ni s'en faire regarder._

_- J'ai une meilleure idée… dit-il froidement._

_Avec tout de même une certaine délicatesse, il lui prit le bras et la fit descendre du bureau._

_- Retourne-toi._

_- Quoi?_

_- J'ai dit : Retourne-toi, insista-t-il sans discussion possible._

_Elle n'y vit là probablement qu'un simple amusement ou habitude. Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle n'osa pas contrecarrer ses ordres._

_Aussi, lorsqu'elle lui eut tourné le dos, d'un geste, il allongea son corps sur le bureau, se retrouvant du même coup, derrière elle._

_« Le moment ou jamais… voyons un peu comment ça fonctionne ce truc…Après tout, c'est elle qui l'a voulu… »_

_Aussi, après un bref moment d'hésitation, il avança son membre entre ses cuisses. D'abord doucement, le moment d'entrer confortablement. Ce qui lui valut un gémissement de ce qu'il qualifia de plaisir. _

_Puis ensuite, il entreprit, naturellement, un mouvement de va et vient assez solide comme s'il redoutait de ne pas toucher le fond._

_- Doucement… souffla-t-elle entre ses respirations. C'est plus profond par derrière… fais attention, d'accord…?_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis le début?_

_Bien sûr, un sentiment de puissance animait maintenant son corps. Le sentiment de contrôler ne le quittait pas davantage à ce moment précis._

_- Attends.. je vais me retourner…_

_- Non! dit-il encore en lui infligeant un coup légèrement plus dur que les autres._

_Ce qui lui valut à nouveau un gémissement de la dame mais cette fois empreint d'une certaine douleur._

_Kaiba n'était pas sot au point de désirer la brutaliser à coup sûr. Même si elle l'avait cherché._

_Après tout, n'acquiesçait-il pas également à sa demande? Alors pourquoi cette brutalité?_

_Il ne désirait pas voir son visage; il n'en éprouvait nul besoin. C'était un visage comme il en verrait bien d'autres. Un visage qui lui rappellerait sans contredit cette honte à éprouver autre chose qu'une simple satisfaction nourrie par ses propres réussites professionnelles._

_Il devait avoir l'air égoïste. Soit, il l'acceptait. C'était le but en dirigeant tout._

_De toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas et il ne lui devait rien. Même pas de respect._

_Et puis, elle n'avait pas à lire sur son propre visage l'incertitude et l'ignorance les plus complètes à chevaucher ce corps féminin._

_Ses états d'âme, il les garderait pour lui seul._

_Mais il diminua la force de ses mouvements. Nul besoin de lui faire mal non plus même si les sentiments de cette femme le laissaient de marbre._

_Ses mains se surprirent à saisir les hanches de la femme avec un naturel déconcertant comme si tout s'enchaînait de lui-même, sans calcul évident._

_C'était agréable. Bien sûr. Mais l'extase n'aurait pas pu faire partie de son dictionnaire. C'était juste, agréable. Sans plus._

_En revanche, elle semblait apprécier l'habilité de Kaiba dont les mouvements – maintenant devenus réguliers et contrôlés - s'unissaient aux siens._

_Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement la région pubienne provoquant ainsi un réel frémissement de pur plaisir. Ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil vigilant de Kaiba qui se fit un devoir d'étudier ses gestes._

_L'étreinte dura certainement un très long moment. Suffisamment pour lui permettre à lui d'éprouver son premier orgasme alors qu'elle avait déjà eu le sien, du moins le crût-il lorsqu'il avait ressenti se resserrer autour de son membre l'intérieur de la dame et qu'elle avait crié de satisfaction en agitant son corps encore plus fiévreusement et convulsivement._

_Aussitôt le sien arrivé, Kaiba s'était retiré aussi vite, regardant son membre comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouvel outil de jardinage, fort judicieusement utile après tout._

_- Woah… t'es plutôt doué… _

_Garde ton baratin pour un autre, dit-il encore en s'essuyant d'un mouchoir avant de se rhabiller rapidement._

_Sa curiosité était rassasiée. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus en perdant de son précieux temps. _

_Elle voulut se faire câline une nouvelle fois._

_- Je m'appelle Jai…_

_- Aucune importance, la coupa-t-il froidement._

_Ce qui tourna court à la conversation._

_À quoi aurait-elle pu s'attendre d'autre? Lui n'avait rien à ajouter._

_Après tout, il avait fait belle figure. Et s'en était tiré plutôt bien pour une première fois. D'ailleurs, il en était certain… elle ne s'en doutait même pas._

_Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important._

_Jamais Kaiba n'allait passer pour un incompétent. Avec qui que ce soit, selon toutes circonstances._

_Il manqua pourtant de tact lorsqu'il sortit de la poche de son manteau un chéquier et une plume et qu'il y griffonna quelque chose._

_Puis il lui tendit le bout de papier en sifflant avec arrogance..._

_- Tiens. Même si ça ne les valait pas! _

_Elle sursauta vivement en apercevant le montant sur le chèque. _

_Il avait signé un chèque de plus de mille dollars._

_Devant sa mine déconfite, qu'il aperçut d'un coup d'œil rapide, il osa encore…_

_- Ce n'est peut-être pas assez?_

_Cette fois, elle s'agita en déchirant le bout de papier comme si elle était totalement offusquée par cette insulte._

_- Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez…_

_- C'est ça… osa-t-il se montrer désagréable. Mais n'attends rien d'autre._

_- C'est moi qui devrais vous proposer…_

_- Ne fais pas l'effarouchée, je ne fais que payer pour tes services… l'interrompit-il aussi vivement._

_Il n'attendit plus aucune réaction en quittant la pièce et en la laissant stupéfaite._

_Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, la plus urgente : se laver._

_Il allait passer des heures sous la douche, le temps nécessaire à se désinfecter le corps de ce contact indésirable._

_Et puis, surtout prendre le temps nécessaire pour oublier la honte de s'être abaissé à ce besoin si primitif._

_C'était peut-être un homme, certes. Mais un homme hors du commun._

_Ça, jamais il ne l'oublierait._

**&&&&&&**

Naomi dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Kaiba demeura un long moment à contempler ce corps et ce visage, perdu dans les lointains échos de sa conscience, alors qu'un sourire attendri, presque confus, ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Fou comme il avait changé depuis.

**&&&&&&**

_Voilà. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues…(je croise les doigts) Bien sûr on s'est un peu écarté du dénouement… mais bon! Ça reviendra bien assez vite! Lol Désolée encore._

_Et puis…merci à vous. Je vous ai pas oublié._

_**Orieul** : merci d'être là – même si tu dors- lol_

_**Regenerating Fire** : j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue…merci à toi._

_**Xuwum** : perspicace? SOURIRE… à côté de la plaque? Euh…bizoux. Merci à toi!_

_**ElfeMystique** : oui…elle l'aime bcp Molina. C'est sûr qu'elle lui rappelle sa fille. J'espère que tu trouves que ce one-shot est approprié. Merci à toi aussi!_

_**Saya : **Vrai qu'elle a pas eu la vie facile…mais parions que Kaiba va s'acharner à lui rendre plus douce! XD merci!_

_**Blue Eyes Dreamer :** Du courage? C'est grâce à vous que j'en trouve encore plus! Merci infiniment à toi! Pour tout! Bizoux! Écris vite ta fic! Lol_


	27. L'affreux Croquemitaine

**Note de l'auteur** :

_Et bien voilà le dernier chapitre du premier volet d'Apparences. Finalement! Lol_

_Je dis bien volet. Car je crois bien qu'il y en aura un second, avec de nouvelles aventures…hic!Lol Du moins, la suite! Enfin, si vous le désirez bien sûr! Entre autres, la bande à Yugi qui va faire son apparition et bien entendu, le retour de Marik qui laisse déjà présager bien des événements inattendus et peut-être embarrassants. Surtout pour Kaiba qui n'appréciera certes pas cet intrus dans son couple. Et puis bien sûr, la suite des amours des Mokuba aussi! Faut pas l'oublier! SOURIRE_

_J'ai bien dit la fin du volet présent – vous comprendrez mieux à la fin- parce Naomi est en train de tourner une page importante. Question de refaire « le plein » et s'avancer vers sa nouvelle vie auprès des Kaiba. _

_Sur ce, mes chères amies lectrices – je sais que beaucoup sont actuellement en vacances- je vous remercie encore mille fois d'être là. _

_Blue Eyes Dreamer (bonne chance pour toutes les fics que t'as à lire en revenant! Lol) Regenerating Fire ( merci pour tous tes romans! Lol) Saya (pour ta présence et ton assiduité à me suivre) Orieul (même si tu dors tout le temps! Lol) Xuwum (pour ton « jugement assez éclairé »…) Luna (merci, super gentil et apprécié), Elfe Mystique (vrai qu'il a changé Kaiba…pour le mieux j'espère! Lol Bizoux merci) et enfin à toutes celles que j'oublierais et que je remercie pour votre lecture aussi!_

_Mille bizoux!_

**Chapitre 27**

**L'affreux Croque-mitaine**

Puis Naomi s'était réveillée; elle ne pouvait plus rien contre ce passé qui n'avait cessé de la hanter jusque-là.

Le soleil perçait le froid au-dehors pour réchauffer la chambre à l'intérieur.

Et c'était curieux. Curieux comme son être entier reposait maintenant dans une semi-quiétude anormale. Comme si elle jetait les armes.

Bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de ressentir ce bien-être soudain, c'était de simples paroles, berçant son âme de sa douce musique qui l'avaient tirée des bras d'Orphée; ça et le clapotis presque inaudible des doigts de Kaiba acharné sur son pc.

_« Il y a dans mes refus de dire je t'aime, plus d'amour que dans les poèmes et que dans tous ces mots-là. Si tu vois flotter une larme bohème, dans mes yeux mon cœur s'y promène, c'est qu'alors je pense à toi…_

_C'est comme ça, le bonheur n'est pas géomètre, j'ai pas de plans à te soumettre, je sais pas le faire marcher droit M'en veux pas Si je ne peux rien te promettre  
C'est que je voudrais tout peut-être Et ça ne me suffirait pas  
Pas à pas Je parle à tâtons et j'effleure Tous ces mots qui reprennent couleur  
Quand je les pose sur toi Et je vois Les rêves qui hésitent encore  
Prendre la forme de ton corps Et je souris malgré moi, Jusque-là J'croyais à peu près me connaître J'ai tout jeté par ta fenêtre Pour mieux m'apprendre dans tes bras _

_Laisse-moi le temps de t'aimer sans penser au-delà Tu me souris et tu te tais, mais tu ne comprends pas...  
Laisse-moi le temps de trouver l'empreinte pour mes pas À force de t'avoir cherché, j'ai un peu peur de moi_

_Peur de moi... Est-ce que ce n'est pas autre chose Tu m'apprivoises et je dépose _

_Mes ombres fanées derrière moi  
Peur de quoi Peur de l'avenir qui se glisse Entre ma peau et mes caprices  
Quand je me perds au bord de toi Peur de quoi Tout simplement de reconnaître  
Que tout est là, dans ces peut-être Qui me chavirent autour de toi » _**1**

Séto aussi était réveillé depuis un petit moment, n'ayant toujours pas gardé l'habitude de dormir davantage. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas perdu celle de travailler d'arrache-pied sur ce foutu pc portatif qu'il traînait partout avec lui comme s'il eut s'agit d'un trousseau de clés. Sauf également qu'il n'avait pas daigné s'éloigner d'elle, assis à un petit bureau improvisé au bout du lit, lui jetant un regard de temps à autres, veillant personnellement à ce que son sommeil ne soit obscurci par aucun mauvais nuage.

Puis ces petits bruits secs mais presque inaudibles s'étaient arrêtés lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Kaiba posant son pc un peu plus loin sur la surface linéaire de la commode avant de se lever pour se rapprocher de son côté du lit, quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait désiré manquer l'ouverture de ce regard sur ce nouveau jour qui commençait.

Et puis ce sourire…paisible de part et d'autre, mutuellement partagé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Bien dormi?…souffla-t-il en se penchant affectueusement vers son visage qu'il baisa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

Ce « bien dormi? » qui signifiait le plus pur des « bonjour » sans avoir à être prononcé, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire encore plus, persuadée que le paradis ne saurait être plus doux ni plus beau que d'ouvrir les yeux sur cet être magnifique.

Sans attendre, elle replia les bras autour de son cou, l'entraînant contre elle dans une accolade fort tendre qui lui fut d'ailleurs rendue aussitôt alors que Kaiba avait posé ses mains sur sa taille puis en avait fait le tour pour l'entourer de ses bras en la relevant fermement contre lui.

- Oui, merci, dit-elle.

_« Il y a dans mes refus de dire je t'aime…plus d'amour que dans les poèmes… »_

Kaiba redoubla son ardeur à la serrer contre lui. Tant mieux s'il parvenait à lui faire oublier, bien modestement, le plus cruel des souvenirs et parvenait à lui apporter le plus petit des bonheurs.

À ses yeux, rien n'avait autant de prix que celui de la rendre heureuse.

Il est 10h45, encore temps pour le petit déjeuner, dit-il tout bas, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout affamé.

« _Tu es ma seule nourriture, je n'ai faim que de toi… _» songea-t-elle en desserrant légèrement son emprise.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-il en interceptant son regard au passage.

Visiblement, elle avait oublié pendant quelques secondes que Kaiba entendait parfois, plutôt la majorité du temps, ses pensées les plus secrètes. Et cette question lui indiqua clairement qu'il avait, une fois de plus, suivi son raisonnement.

Avec la plus excitante des pudeurs, elle fut surprise à rougir avec une gêne prononcée.

- Hmmm… murmura-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte, réellement touché par cette pensée si sincère.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire confus de s'imprégner sur ses lèvres.

- On a le même mets préféré en commun…souffla-t-il en baisant son visage.

Elle allait sombrer. Encore. Comme elle n'avait jamais pu lutter contre, avant. Comme jamais plus elle ne saurait résister dans l'avenir.

Curieusement, le destin, ou la chance, avait décidé qu'il y avait un avenir écrit dans son ciel, bien qu'elle n'en connaissait nullement les promesses. Sauf une seule dont elle était certaine. C'est que sur l'étoile la plus brillante était gravées en lettres étincelantes Son nom. Elle ne pouvait pas voir au-delà.

Mais qu'importe puisqu'elle n'avait rien pu entrevoir jusque-là.

Et c'était déjà bien plus que suffisant; l'épais brouillard se dissipait dans les bras de Séto Kaiba.

**&&&&&&**

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je suis lâche. Et je l'ai été trop longtemps, répondit-elle sans même partager un seul regard avec Séto.

Naomi s'était finalement levée, préparée et habillée de cette éternelle couleur noire, Le deuil ne l'ayant toujours pas quittée. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement. Comme une détermination des plus farouches.

Son attention s'était perdue dans le vide – au travers de la fenêtre- alors qu'elle revoyait, pour la dernière fois, la petite Molina dont elle s'était tant entichée. Ne lui rappelait-elle pas sa propre fillette?

Tous ces longs mois à espérer égoïstement que personne ne se montrerait intéressé à l'adopter, et ainsi l'éloigner d'elle. Et c'était finalement arrivé. Un type. Ce type. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Pire, elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir avec ses fausses manières remplies d'une si cruelle courtoisie.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait jugé le moment final pour s'enfuir, loin de Séto et loin de sa peine, qui s'était brusquement ranimée plus vivace dans son pays d'origine.

Elle ne l'aurait pas dit. Mais là, sur cette terre gelée, au pied de ce chêne, elle aurait voulu mourir. Même de froid.

Si ça n'avait pas été de Séto, peut-être aurait-elle réussi.

Seulement voilà; il était là maintenant. Et les choses paraissaient vouloir s'améliorer. Sa seule présence ne suffirait certes jamais à ramener sa petite fille. Mais cela lui procurait au moins un peu de baume sur son coeur. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, en connaissant déjà la vérité, il l'avait fait pour elle. Et il était là. Toujours là. Et tout ça lui remontait en mémoire; ce que personne n'aurait pu ni su comment, lui, l'avait fait.

Comment se battre contre l'évidence? Il n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise.

E il était venu pour la ramener avec lui.

Et elle y retournerait.

Il était trop tard pour sauver Alexandra, décédée depuis maintenant quatre longues années.

Mais il ne l'était pas pour Molina.

Oui, elle y retournerait, réalisant qu'elle devait retrousser les manches et bûcher plus fort. Elle allait se battre bec et griffes pour récupérer cette petite, prise dans un piège qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien.

- Lâche? demanda Kaiba qui tentait d'analyser ses pensées.

- J'aurais dû rester là-bas…et me battre…

_« Molina? Elle pense à Molina? »_

Kaiba fit mine de ne pas avoir compris. Mais il aurait juré avoir au contraire trop bien capté la pleine signification de ses paroles.

- Séto… si c'est ce type qui a…

Mais elle s'était interrompu momentanément, croyant inutile de l'embarrasser avec ces nouveaux tourments. C'était une lutte personnelle, dont elle n'allait pas discuter avec lui; elle garderait tout ça pour elle. Séto en avait déjà fait assez. Et puis, il en avait encore passablement beaucoup devant lui. Inutile d'en rajouter.

- Je crois qu'il est dangereux.

- Je m'en occupe, voulut-il la rassurer.

- Non…tu ne comprends pas…

_« Oh si! Très bien… »_

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour m…mais…

Cette fois, Séto se ramena devant elle, plaqua doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Arrête Naomi! Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez souffert?

Elle secoua la tête, démontrant clairement son refus à oublier et à se pardonner elle-même.

- Naomi…souffla-t-il.

Ses traits s'endurcirent un instant.

- Si tu veux te battre, je suis là! Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Mais…arrête maintenant!

_« Très bien… »_

Il avait raison.

Surtout à l'aube d'une bataille, ce n'est pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, pas le temps de montrer ses faiblesses et d'avoir peur. Au contraire. Il faut redoubler d'ardeur et démontrer toute l'agressivité susceptible d'influencer son adversaire. Lui montrer toute sa pleine assurance. Qu'il ne sache même pas qu'il vous a touchée, encore moins gravement au cœur.

Mais elle n'allait pas en informer Kaiba; cette bataille, elle la livrerait seule, sans son aide.

Subitement, elle se raidit, plus déterminée. D'autant que cette menace qui grondait au-dessus des têtes des deux frères Kaiba ne quittait pas davantage son esprit.

- Tu as une stratégie?

Kaiba ne put réprimer un sourire plutôt sarcastique.

En réalité, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé, principalement causé par l'ignorance complète de ce nouvel ennemi. Mais cela viendrait.

Ce qui lui répugnait consistait dans la demi-obligation d'obtempérer à la demande de ce type et lui remettre son prisonnier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, et maintenant que Naomi était au courant, il n'avait guère le choix que de s'y soumettre. Et vrai que le cœur lui levait qu'à cette seule pensée : n'avait-il pas juré que cette vermine endurerait les pires sévices jusqu'à la fin des temps?

Voilà qu'il devait revenir sur cette promesse qu'il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps.

Soit.

Lui aussi allait se battre.

Oui, dans les entrailles de ce pays de neige, Naomi avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

**&&&&&&**

- D'ici, nous verrons toute la ville… murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Séto et Mokuba.

Naomi avait choisi pour le repas du soir, un restaurant particulier. Elle y était venue une seule autre fois avant. Et comme cet endroit avait laissé un souvenir indélébile dans sa mémoire, elle s'était risquée à les y emmener à leur tour, espérant qu'ils apprécieraient la vue d'aussi haut.

Le restaurant, l'Astral communément appelé, dont une section possédait également un bar, était l'un des hauts lieux gastronomiques et touristiques de la ville; il se retrouvait au sommet d'un hôtel, Le Concorde, à plus de 185m d'altitude, et avait pour principale caractéristique d'être rotatif, entièrement entouré de baies vitrées. Ainsi, en dégustant des plats succulents, les clients avaient également la possibilité d'entrevoir la ville complète sous leurs yeux, la vue se perdant sur des centaines de kilomètres aux alentours, et la plate-forme du restaurant tournant très lentement, ils voyaient donc tout du fleuve et la vieille partie de la ville jusqu'à ses montagnes au loin. Et le soir n'en était que plus magnifique vu la luminosité du panorama.

Bien sûr, Séto ne fut pas le plus épaté, bien qu'il lui plut énormément et qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais en revanche, Mokuba exprimait un enthousiasme beaucoup plus prononcé, toujours sous les sourires amusés – et fort discrets- de son aîné.

Naomi s'étant occupée de tout jusque-là, ne restait plus qu'à commander ou à choisir le buffet selon l'humeur et l'envie des Kaiba.

- Madame…Messieurs… s'inclina doucement le serveur à leur adresse en arrivant à la table. Avez-vous choisi votre menu? Désirez-vous un apéritif?

Naomi adressa un sourire à l'employé en lui faisant signe d'attendre une seconde, le temps qu'elle traduise, la barrière de la langue interdisant aux deux frères de demander eux-mêmes ce qu'ils aimeraient voir apparaître sur la table.

Elle s'était retournée vers eux en ouvrant la bouche mais la referma aussi rapidement lorsque la voix de Kaiba se fit entendre…

- Je vais prendre un café pour commencer…

Naomi figea sur place; Séto Kaiba qui s'exprimait dans un parfait français! Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne lui en avait encore jamais glissé un seul mot?

Stupéfaite, elle l'écouta continuer.

- Mokuba?

Ce dernier choisit une boisson gazeuse pour commencer.

- Et puis… continua Séto toujours en français, désormais convaincu de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait causé chez Naomi, Mademoiselle? dit-il à son intention, s'efforçant du mieux qu'il le pouvait à lui cacher un sourire satisfait.

- Un café s'il-vous-plaît, répondit-elle toujours trop étonnée pour savoir comment réagir à ce coup de théâtre.

- Très bien pour le moment, reprit Séto toujours en français. Revenez dans quelques minutes…

Naomi attendit le départ du serveur. En fait, elle n'était pas la seule estomaquée des trois; Mokuba aussi gardait sur son frère de grands yeux ronds.

- Séto! s'écria-t-il, extrêmement fier de son frère.

Mais Kaiba n'arrêtait plus de retenir son sourire tant il avait bien joué la comédie jusqu'au bout, attendant avec impatience un verdict de la part de Naomi.

Elle courba la tête, elle-même fière et fortement impressionnée, mais surtout honteuse de n'avoir jamais cherché plus auparavant dans les aptitudes extraordinaires du grand pdg.

Mais fou comme Kaiba adora ce sourire confus.

- Et… souffla-t-elle toujours dans sa propre langue, on peut savoir depuis quand tu parles français?

- Quelques mois...

« _Quelques mois? Quoi? Il se moque de moi ou quoi? »_

- J'apprends très vite… avoua-t-il pour toute excuse.

_« Quoi? »_

Se pouvait-il qu'il avait également appris la langue depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance? S'était-il secrètement mis à la tâche en vue de lui en réserver la surprise? Même avec tout ce travail qui lui incombait avec sa compagnie, il avait eu – ou pris- le temps de se montrer aussi assidu à cette langue difficile?

Tout en démontrait maintenant la possibilité et l'évidence. Ce dont elle fut encore plus enorgueillie.

Toujours pour elle. Sinon pour quoi d'autre?

Elle soupira doucement, mais cette fois fort émue d'une pareille générosité de la part de Kaiba qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux.

- et… reprit-elle, tu me réserves encore d'autres surprises comme celle-là?

Cette fois, Séto s'inclina doucement vers elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

- …fort possible, j'en ai bien peur…

Son sourire d'ailleurs, qui avouait déjà à moitié, en laissait présager des tonnes, peut-être même celles auxquelles jamais elle ne s'attendrait.

Tant mieux si cette distraction majeure- comme toutes celles qui suivraient- réussissait à lui faire un peu oublier ces mauvais jours et les sales moments de son existence.

&&&&&&

Dans un bar malfamé du bas de la ville, un pauvre type, déjà échaudé de quelques bières, se plaisait à casser les pieds à une barmaid qui venait d'en déposer une nouvelle sur sa table. Visiblement, il avait la très fâcheuse habitude de balader ses mains à la recherche des cuisses et des hanches de chaque serveuse qui avait la malchance de passer à ses côtés. Un sale type. Mais un client régulier.

Tant et si bien qu'on aurait crû qu'il vivait dans ce bar tant il y était accoutumé.

Mais ce qui harassait encore plus les pauvres employées, c'était cette manière arrogante et presque agressive qu'il gardait à leur endroit. Aucune n'osait réellement le remettre à sa place depuis qu'une d'entre elle s'était vu attendue et frappée à la sortie du bar après son chiffre. Et bien sûr, sans témoins, la jeune femme avait eu la peur de sa vie. Peu s'en fallut d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'agresse sexuellement si ce n'eut été d'une autre qui sortait à ce moment précis et lui prêta assistance en téléphonant aux flics. Le patron, assez furieux, n'avait pas porté plainte mais avait plutôt décidé de le garder en respect avec menaces à l'appui.

C'était finalement, un soir comme tous les autres. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'hommes en complets noirs, lunettes fumées sur les yeux malgré la pénombre de l'endroit et bâtis comme des armoires à glace, qui firent irruption dans le bar.

Il y avait déjà un petit moment qu'ils l'avaient repéré.

Leur allure de policiers fédéraux avaient tant impressionné la faible assistance qu'aucun n'avait réagi à leur entrée sauf dans un silence soumis d'avance.

Le type allait à nouveau porté la main sur le postérieur de la serveuse qu'il se sentit violemment soulevé de sa chaise par un des costauds.

Jamais plus, ce soir-là, il n'allait porter la main sur qui que ce soit.

Étrangement, comme s'ils étaient synchronisés, aucun des hommes n'échangea une parole en traînant le pauvre type à l'extérieur. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de reluquer les alentours pour savoir si quelqu'un désirait l'accompagner, même de force.

C'était clair : ils étaient entrés le cueillir lui. Personne d'autre. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent en ressortant par la porte arrière du bar, dans la ruelle.

Le type n'eut même pas le temps d'enjamber la dernière marche qu'il s'était fait projeté brutalement contre le mur en béton d'en face.

- Il paraît que t'aimes cognerles femmes? dit l'un d'eux avec mépris en lui crachant au visage et en le cognant durement.

Et c'est là, dans cette petite rue minable où personne ne s'aventurait jamais qu'il reçut la pire raclée de son existence.

Il flottait littéralement dans son sang par terre, qu'une main empoigna sa chevelure devenue fluide par le liquide visqueux.

Puis, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, le même homme s'était accroupi pour lui montrer une photographie.

- Ça c'est que pour la fillette…

À nouveau, il eut droit à une avalanche de coups de pieds qui lui fêlèrent probablement bien des côtes au passage et le laissèrent si ecchymosé sur tout son corps qu'il se savait maintenant incapable du moindre geste, même celui de lever un petit doigt.

Personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Et on le retrouverait là où il méritait tout juste d'échoir : dans les poubelles.

**&&&&&&&**

Le regard de Kaiba semblait se passionner à embrasser la ville à ses pieds tant il se montrait insistant à y scruter l'horizon.

- Où sont les toilettes Nao? demanda Mokuba.

- Ah! c'est juste là, près de la sortie, tu te rappelles?

- Bien sûr! Pour qui tu me prends? S'écria-t-il en riant comme un gamin. Juste que…

Des yeux, il regardait la plate-forme qui tournait toujours, bien lentement. Mais l'idée saugrenue de les perdre en sortant de la place se fit cocasse dans son esprit.

Ce dont Naomi s'aperçut sans difficulté. N'y avait-elle pas elle-même songé, des années précédemment en venant la première fois dans ce resto rotatif?

Un doux sourire traversa ses lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est impossible de te perdre. Nous serons encore là.

Il répliqua par un sourire embêté, presque gêné de son ignorance.

L'envie aidant, il ne résista pas plus longtemps à s'aventurer vers le centre.

Sur la hanche gauche de Kaiba, résonna un léger bip très discret, dû à son petit avertisseur de messages sur lequel quatre lettres s'étaient imprimées : FAIT.

- Merci…murmura Naomi qui le sortit soudain de sa concentration.

- Pour quoi? demanda-t-il en relevant aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, pris par la crainte qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son manque passager d'attention.

Très affectueusement, elle rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Tu me fais du bien…souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre ses distances.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était démonstratif de leurs sentiments en public. Aussi, chacun respectait l'espace de l'autre, ne s'adonnant aux plus purs délices intimes qu'en privé.

Ce fut un sourire des plus francs que lui rendit Kaiba. Tout allait maintenant pour le mieux. Et Naomi était là. Mieux encore : Naomi resterait.

Mais pourquoi ce désir fou de l'embrasser sans tenir compte des regards indiscrets?

À nouveau, Kaiba lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à ses désirs et au contraire, ayant aperçu un objet bien particulier quelques instants plus tôt, il se leva pour quitter la table.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes… souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Puis il était revenu même avant son petit frère. Naomi n'avait même pas eu le temps de regarder par la baie vitrée qu'il se rassoyait.

- Tu veux bien me faire plaisir? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Euh… ça dépend… répondit-elle incertaine de ce qu'il allait demander.

À quelques mètres de leur table, au milieu du restaurant, la seule partie qui ne tournait pas dans la place, Kaiba avait aperçu un large piano noir à queue et comme un type avait commencé à en jouer pour mettre de l'atmosphère et distraire la clientèle, il s'était permis d'exprimer le souhait que Naomi puisse s'y produire, ne serait-ce que l'instant d'une chanson.

Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit auparavant, il aimait sa voix, celle-là même qui avait réussi à capter toute son attention dès le premier soir.

De plus, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas adonnée à son art préféré. Trop longtemps.

- Tu veux bien chanter?

- Quoi?

Séto Kaiba qui lui demandait de chanter? Et qui DEMANDAIT en plus! Cette requête à elle seule suffisait à la déconcerter. Comme si toujours, et encore, il lisait le fond de son âme et connaissait mieux que quiconque ses besoins primaires.

- Non…mais…euh…balbutia-t-elle, consciente de ne pas avoir poussé une seule note depuis des mois.

Séto s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Si. Ça sera très bien, je le sais.

Ce qui termina la conversation.

Sur les entrefaites, Mokuba revint vers eux alors que Naomi se levait pour rejoindre la petite plate-forme où seul le piano et un banc pouvaient tenir tant l'espace était restreint.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Demanda Mokuba en la regardant prendre place sur le banc.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu connaisses un peu mieux les talents de ta belle-sœur… se plut à remarquer Séto.

_« Belle-sœur? »_

Et l'un et l'autre fut surpris par cette appellation soudaine.

Mokuba souriait à pleine bouche alors que Séto, qui comprenait s'être déjà trop dévoilé, cachait le sien en baissant doucement la tête.

Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que déjà les murmures allaient bon train. Les regards envieux aussi, ceux-là même qui se promenaient indiscrètement sur sa silhouette mais auxquels Kaiba permit de la détailler. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui l'expédiait sous les feux des projecteurs?

Même s'il n'avait pas parlé la langue, il aurait très bien compris tous ces mots avides de désir et d'envie à explorer visuellement le corps de sa douce moitié.

Ce qui, en s'objectant à toute jalousie possible de sa part, marqua en lui une certaine fierté à posséder pour lui seul cet être adorable.

La scène était maintenant bien en vue, Naomi y compris, éclairée par une lumière tamisée.

Elle soupira doucement, peut-être dû principalement à la nervosité provoquée par sa très longue absence de la scène. Et aussi, si elle osait l'avouer, à cause de cette demande plutôt inusitée de la part de Kaiba.

Et quand elle y songeait encore davantage…peut-être surtout par ces sentiments à moitié dévoilés dans la chanson qu'elle avait choisi d'interpréter.

Puis le piano s'anima sous les doigts du musicien.

_« He drowns in his dreams_

An exquisite extreme I know 

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world would cave in _

_Just ain't right, no it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on throught the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful...or just a beautiful disaster"_

Nul doute à présent que cette chanson indiquait clairement à Kaiba qu'elle lui était intimement adressée, vu leurs sourires respectifs, tendres et discrets à la fois.

Les yeux écarquillés, conscient de plus de ce moment plutôt intime entre eux et que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre, Mokuba restait en pleine admiration devant la voix si sensuelle et puissante de Naomi.

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs à fondre sous sa grâce; tous les clients s'étaient levés pour se réunir debout, certains assis, devant la petite scène.

_« He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight...baby hold me tight_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautifu_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful...or such a beautiful disaster?"_

Et cette seule pensée, chaque fois, soutirait un sourire presque nostalgique aux lèvres de Naomi qui se remémorait tant de souvenirs au fur et à mesure, de leur rencontre jusqu'aux dangers divers qui les avaient menacés et continuaient de planer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Mais les faits demeuraient que Kaiba était un être magnifique, en dépit des circonstances. Malgré toutes les apparences.

Kaiba se refusa à montrer l'immense bonheur éprouvé à être la cible d'un si bel hommage. Mais fou comme il était touché profondément. Fou aussi comme il aurait tout donné pour être seul avec elle à ce moment précis, son corps s'acharnant à rechercher désespérément sa compagnie.

_« He's soft to the touch_

But frayed at the ends he breaks 

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take..."_

Mais ce regard croisé puis partagé ne laissa plus de place aux doutes permis. N'était-elle pas en train d'avouer son attachement, voire son profond respect et son admiration?

Savait-il, maintenant, qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, envers et contre tous?

Définitivement, oui il le savait.

_« He's so beautiful…he's beautiful..." _**(2)**

Était-ce là ce qu'elle pensait de lui, du moins en partie?

Elle n'avait pas encore terminé de chanter que déjà les applaudissements fusaient dans toute la pièce. Beaucoup scandaient un rappel, ce à quoi elle ne se prêta pas, plus désireuse de revenir rejoindre les Kaiba.

Séto s'était levé de table, dans la plus pure des politesses. Et il dut combattre ce fougueux désir de la serrer dans ses bras, conscient d'être observé par des dizaines de paires de yeux. Mais la fierté et l'orgueil dont elle faisait l'objet dans ses yeux ne se démentaient pas.

Kaiba refusa de partir le soir même prétextant qu'une nuit de plus n'allait pas changer quelque chose dans ce danger qui les menaçait; au contraire, peut-être se sentait-il un peu plus à l'abri dans ce pays si froid et si chaleureux à la fois. Totalement hors de portée.

Et puis ce nid était devenu si douillet depuis qu'il s'y prélassait avec Naomi. En fait, un pays ou un autre n'y changeait certes rien du moment qu'elle était contre lui. Mais vrai qu'il appréciait l'apaisement des lieux.

Et puis surtout, ça aussi il l'avait prévu, Naomi devait affronter le dernier de ses démons avant de faire peau neuve en la ramenant avec lui.

Ça n'allait pas être le plus facile à combattre; il en restait conscient. Mais elle le devait. Pour elle-même. Et pour eux deux.

Et puis, n'était-il pas à ses côtés?

**&&&&&&&**

Il faisait soleil.

Et pourtant, cet autre jour s'avérait sombre et marquerait, Kaiba l'espérait, la fin des cauchemars interminables jusque-là de Naomi.

Il fallait repasser devant ce cimetière. Avant de repartir vers un avenir meilleur, plus serein, plus agréable.

Jamais l'idée de lui faire oublier sa fillette n'avait effleuré l'esprit du pdg. C'était d'ailleurs une tâche impossible. Lui-même n'en aurait jamais été capable, même avec la plus grande force surhumaine qui était souvent la sienne. Voilà également l'une des raisons du pourquoi Kaiba avait ordonné et largement payé pour que des fleurs blanches ornent la sépulture de la petite endormie, chaque jour de chaque semaine. Geste qui, il l'espérait encore, saurait toucher le cœur de Naomi sans en attendre de reconnaissance particulière. Cette générosité ne provenait-elle pas d'ailleurs d'une sincère compassion?

Mais cet avant-midi là, sur la route qui les menait à l'aéroport, une autre page allait se tourner.

Comme il ne prévoyait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait revenir de sitôt dans ce pays de neige, il crut bon de devoir faire des adieux décents.

Il attendit sagement que Naomi soit sortie de la voiture et se soit éloignée vers l'extrémité du cimetière avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture. Tranquillement, il allait se poster derrière son arbre, bien discrètement. Au cas ou.

Il la savait fragile. Et c'était plus que suffisant pour s'en inquiéter.

Surtout maintenant.

**&&&&&&**

Pourquoi Séto avait-il tant insisté pour qu'elle y retourne?

Le paysage n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle y avait remis les pieds, voilà deux jours. Encore, une jolie petite neige fine tombait sur la terre gelée.

Pourtant quelque chose n'était plus pareil.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à des empreintes de pas dans la neige, fraîchement faites apparemment. Elles étaient même accompagnées de traces minuscules rouges, étalées ici et là au-dessus et aux alentours de la sépulture. Comme si quelqu'un s'y était attardé plus que la normale l'exigeait.

Doucement, elle se pencha vers l'une de ces taches rougeâtres et y reconnut facilement du sang. Ce quelqu'un était donc blessé, ce qu'elle put déduire sans diplôme supérieur.

Mais pourquoi Séto avait-il tant insisté pour qu'elle revienne ici?

- Naomi…murmura une voix ténébreuse derrière elle, ce qui la paralysa soudain, se remémorant aisément à qui elle appartenait.

Sans geste brusque, elle se releva sans se retourner pour envisager ce fantôme cauchemardesque.

Richard.

Et puis tous ces souvenirs si pénibles remontèrent jusqu'aux tempes de Naomi qui retenait maintenant son souffle comme si elle se préparait à recevoir des gifles.

Si loin tout ça. Et pourtant, fou comme tout remontait à la surface.

Paralysée par la peur, elle s'était mise à trembler, le regard miroitant dans l'eau saline comme si elle régressait dans le temps et qu'elle redevenait cette petite jeune fille sans défense.

- Petite salope…je t'ai enfin retrouvée…après toutes ces années, dit-il encore.

Toujours elle n'osait pas se retourner. Tout sauf le voir.

_« T'es qu'un fantôme…tu vas disparaître…disparais… »_ se répétait-elle en tremblant comme une feuille alors qu'elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

Derrière son arbre, Kaiba serrait rageusement les poings. Il ne lui avait laissé la vie, la veille, qu'en vue de cette rencontre finale qu'il savait inévitable.

Mais pourquoi ne pas s'en occuper lui-même?

D'aussi loin, il put ressentir toute la terreur et la détresse de Naomi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, devenue si vulnérable tout à coup.

Et pourtant, elle était si forte.

_« …si tu la touches…je te tue de mes mains… »_

S'acharnant à ne pas fermer les yeux sous la fureur, il espéra qu'elle réagisse même si jamais il ne permettrait à cette saloperie de lui causer le moindre mal.

- Alors…c'est tes copains que tu m'as envoyé hier soir, sale garce… répéta-t-il en s'approchant très lentement malgré l'envie irrésistible de lui sauter à la gorge et la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi pisse le sang.

Comme dans le bon vieux temps.

D'ailleurs, tout s'y prêtait, particulièrement la solitude des lieux, qu'il ne respectait certes pas. Personne aux alentours. Personne pour venir à son secours.

Ouais. Au-dessus de la fille, il tuerait la mère, de quoi terminer son œuvre. De toute façon, il n'avait plus de vie, n'étant devenu qu'une ombre dans la masse. Alors pourquoi s'en priver? Pourquoi cette garce qui avait brisé sa vie s'en sortirait-elle aussi bien?

Avait-elle du mal à respirer sans qu'il ne la touche? Oui. Déjà l'air ne circulait plus dans ses poumons condamnant l'unique sortie par la bouche. Fou comme elle tremblait. De peur et de rage.

Tu vas me regarder quand je te parle salope? Hurla-t-il en voulant poser sa main sur le bras de Naomi pour l'obliger à se retourner.

Dans un réflexe, elle s'était écartée de son emprise malgré la terreur qui la paralysait toujours. Et pourtant, elle avait évité d'être agrippée, signe que des leçons avaient porté fruit sans doute.

_« Je vais le tuer…le tuer…le… »_ songea Kaiba en manquant de se dévoiler et de faire un pas vers eux.

Mais il fut soudainement rassuré lorsqu'il la vit esquiver son geste menaçant.

Cela n'en demeurait pas moins une torture fort amère que de ne pas pouvoir se battre à sa place et chasser ce démon définitivement. Lui saurait bien quoi en faire.

Mais il devait attendre le dénouement. Savoir si elle serait assez forte pour lutter.

Ce n'était peut-être pas son combat à lui, mais Séto se tenait prêt à toute éventualité. Jamais il ne permettrait à cet animal de lui faire du mal. Il lui en avait déjà fait tellement.

Voilà pourquoi Kaiba craignait le pire. Parce qu'il comprenait trop bien la fragilité actuelle de Naomi devant ce troublant passé qui lui rebondissait au visage tout à coup.

S'il avait pu éviter cette rencontre, et il aurait pu, ils seraient retournés au Japon avec ce doute que Naomi aurait gardé certains monstres bien enfouis dans sa mémoire; ceux-là prêts à ressurgir à tout moment au tournant d'une porte ou d'une parole. Et c'est pourquoi il avait choisi délibérément de la pousser à combattre.

C'était peut-être, il le croyait, le plus grand service qu'il pouvait lui rendre.

Si seulement l'effroi la quittait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de cette ordure.

Naomi s'était finalement retournée, davantage par ordre reçu que par désir de revoir cette image déchirante, s'essuyant rapidement la joue consciente de la faiblesse qu'elle lui montrerait en cas inverse.

Elle tremblait toujours et gardait la tête légèrement penchée.

Pourquoi Séto l'avait-il précipitée dans ces affres de douleur?

- Tu as gâché ma vie, t'es qu'une sale merde qui a tué ma fille! Hurla-t-il encore en se rapprochant d'un pas.

_« Ma fille? Ma fille? De quel droit se permet-il de… »_

- Grr…et je n'ai que du dégoût pour la sale pute que tu…

CLACK!

Naomi avait au moins trouvé le courage de le gifler si fortement qu'il en avait reculé de plusieurs pas.

Elle avait ouvert les hostilités. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il attendait pour se précipiter vers elle.

_« Non…le salop… »_

Kaiba bouillait d'une lave meurtrière, ne digérant déjà pas toutes les insultes qu'elle devait supporter à l'entendre.

Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre encore mieux tous les traitements auxquels elle avait eu droit auparavant.

Une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le fit sursauter et douter entièrement que son plan fut une bonne idée.

Naomi s'était mise à courir dans tous les sens pour échapper telle une proie à son prédateur qui demeurait tant bien que mal sur ses talons.

_« Mais bon sang…réagis Naomi! T'es plus forte que ça…grrr…Naomi !_ » pensa Kaiba quasi désespéré à présent.

Roland, attendant aux côtés de la voiture, montrait également de la répugnance à devoir assister à ce spectacle dramatique. Aussi, Kaiba lui fit signe de rester derrière et de ne pas bouger.

_« Grrr…il n'a plus aucune emprise sur toi…tue-le si tu veux… mais réagis Naomi! »_

Le cri du cœur de Kaiba, déchiré entre l'urgent besoin de la secourir et celui de la laisser agir seule, fut peut-être entendu secrètement lorsqu'elle cessa de courir et se retourna enfin pour faire face à son adversaire.

- Suffit! Cria-t-elle à s'époumoner. Reste loin de moi! ordonna-t-elle encore.

_« Séto! Séto! Je sais que tu es là… je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver si… »_

Son visage, avant si apeuré, reprenait la couleur de la rage maintenant alors qu'elle arrêta son élan d'un solide coup de poing au visage ce qui eut pour effet de le paralyser quelques secondes.

Et comme prévu, elle le connaissait si bien, une nouvelle teinte rougeâtre colora son visage, devenu furieux. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça.

Peut-être qu'elle frappait plus fort mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'étendre par terre.

- Sale garce! Cria-t-il en élevant les poings pour la frapper, ce qu'elle évita sans peine à se pencher de droite à gauche comme un boxeur.

Fou comme elle était pétrifiée en dépit des apparences. À un tel point qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore réagir aussi vite.

Son corps ne lui permettrait pas d'en absorber ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

Pas plus que son âme ne serait souillé d'une seule autre éclaboussure.

Et puis, Kaiba n'était pas loin; elle le savait.

- Je te déteste… cria-t-elle en le frappant d'un solide coup de pied maintenant décuplé par la rage.

Cette fois, il tomba à la renverse dans la neige, se relevant aussitôt.

- On dirait que t'as appris à te défendre un peu petite garce…

Cette fois, Naomi n'accepta plus de recevoir aucune insulte.

Les temps avaient changé.

- Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point saloperie! lui répondit-elle aussitôt en se préparant au prochain assaut, plus déterminée à en finir une fois pour toutes.

- Allez! Relève-toi ordure! Allez, viens! hurla-t-elle encore en lui assénant un dur coup de pied au visage alors qu'il se relevait. Tu veux te battre, hein? Alors, lève-toi sac à merde et viens!

Derrière l'arbre, Séto soupira vivement, le calme revenant soudain l'habiter, persuadé qu'elle s'en sortirait à présent, que le pire était passé.

Il avait finalement sous les yeux ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois; la concrétisation de cette douce revanche.

- J'ai dit : lève-toi salaud! Tu aimes te battre et ben je suis là! Je t'attends!

Il essaya bien de la toucher mais n'y parvint jamais, Naomi entièrement poussée par la colère alors qu'elle se revoyait ce fameux soir où sa fillette lui avait été arrachée des bras. Par ce minable.

Les coups affluaient de toute part, bien partie pour le tuer tout simplement sous la seule force de ses frappes.

Il était maintenant affalé par terre, bougeant difficilement.

Mais elle n'en éprouva aucune pitié.

Un nouveau coup l'atteignit aux côtes.

- Alors, tu aimes ça? hurla-t-elle en continuant à le cogner et lui demander s'il appréciait ce traitement de faveur.

Les coups de pieds pleuvaient sur sa victime; nul doute qu'elle y déversait là toutes ces années d'horreur et de souffrance. Même son visage était entièrement déformé par la haine.

Ce fut pourtant deux bras solides qui la retinrent brusquement de continuer à atrophier davantage ce malade.

Kaiba.

- Chutt…chutt…calme-toi…c'est fini...

Elle paraissait vouloir encore botter furieusement la forme allongée dans son sang. Mais Kaiba lutta pour l'en séparer et la ramener vers lui.

- Regarde-le bien Naomi…regarde cette saloperie… murmura-t-il en la calmant. Jamais plus il ne te fera de mal…jamais…regarde cette crapule…

Cette fois, Naomi parvint à se calmer dans la douceur des bras de Kaiba qui ne quittait pas ce minable de son regard. Il n'aurait pas avouer qu'il aurait adoré qu'il se relève juste pour le cogner lui-même. Mais Naomi recommençait à respirer plus normalement. Et c'était l'important.

- Tu le savais, ça aussi? Murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Oui.

Doucement, elle se sépara de Kaiba et vint pour le dépasser et retourner à la limousine lorsqu'elle s'arrêta juste à ses côtés.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle continua son chemin. Elle en avait fini avec cet affreux croque-mitaine, lui démontrant qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Que jamais il ne se retrouverait sur son chemin de peur d'y rester pour de bon la prochaine fois.

- Y'a pas de quoi…murmura Kaiba le sourire aux lèvres.

Encore, il attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour se rapprocher de la victime et étaler sur lui son verdict final.

- Pour hier soir, c'était moi, sale vermine. Et si je t'ai laissé la vie, c'est uniquement pour que tu t'en souviennes.

Plus méprisant que jamais Séto se releva et lui cracha au visage tout en lui assénant, à son tour, un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui fit l'autre se tordre encore plus de douleur.

Puis il quitta les lieux du drame.

Naomi était en sécurité.

Naomi ne s'en porterait que mieux dorénavant.

Ils pourraient enfin vivre un peu plus tranquillement; elle avait exhorté ses vieux démons et c'est ce que souhaitait Kaiba le plus ardemment.

Et puis, tellement de choses les attendaient de retour au Japon.

Oui. Beaucoup de choses.

D'autres batailles.

D'autres démons.

**&&&&&&**

**1. _Peur de moi_** Patrick Bruel – l'album _Juste Avant_

**_Beautiful Disaster_** Kelly Clarkson

**Traduction:**

_« Il se noie dans ses rêves, un extrême exquis, je sais_

_Il est aussi sacré (maudit) qu'il paraît_

_Plus de paradis qu'un cœur peut en contenir_

_Mais si j'essayais de le sauver_

_C'est tout mon monde qui s'écroulerait_

_Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste._

_Oh et je ne sais pas_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il recherche_

_Mais il est si beau… un désastre tellement beau_

_Et si je tenais bon à traverser la peine et la joie_

_Est-ce que ce serait beau ou juste un beau désastre?_

_Il est magique et mythe_

_Aussi fort que je le croies_

_Une tragédie avec plus de dommages _

_Qu'une âme devrait en voir_

_Est-ce que j'essaie de le changer?_

_Si dur de ne pas le blâmer_

_Serre-moi fort…serre-moi fort_

_Oh et je ne sais pas_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il recherche_

_Mais il est si beau_

_Un désastre tellement beau_

_Et si je tenais bon à traverser la peine et la joie_

_Est-ce que ce serait beau ou juste un beau désastre?_

_Il est si tendre au toucher_

_Et si tendu lorsqu'il se sépare_

_Il n'est jamais assez_

_Et encore il est plus que ce que je suis capable de prendre. »_


End file.
